Misunderstood
by Me14
Summary: Hermione and Severus are working closely together as Hogwarts Professors, and start to embark on a relationship. What is it that Hermione doesn't know about Severus? And, who is the red head? SS OOC.
1. Chapter 1

.I own nothing.

Hermione sat at her desk, reading over a few charms book that she planned to use after the summer holidays.

"Only two weeks into the summer holidays and you're right back to work", Albus said smiling from the classroom doorway.

"Yes, well with Severus gone there isn't much for me to do."

Hermione was now 26 years old. Right after graduating from Hogwarts she studied for two years, getting her charms mistress and has been teaching at Hogwarts ever since.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Severus were the one's to cast the killing curse on Voldemort in the trio's seventh year. After that, Severus had become more tolerable all around, and was civil to the golden trio.

Once Hermione started teaching at Hogwarts, hers and Severus' friendship bloomed. Although Hermione was the Charms professor, she still had a great interest in potions. Which her and Severus worked on in their spare time. Within the last school year, they had grown very close, and an intimate relationship was starting to blossom. Neither was sure if the other wanted anything on the romantic level, but both were positive the other wanted a physical relationship.

Two weeks ago, Hermione and Severus were having dinner in his chambers. She was certain this was going to be the night their physical relationship was to begin. That was until Severus had gotten an owl right before anything happened. After he read the letter, he tore out of his chambers, not saying a word. Hermione hadn't seen him since.

Albus had come to her the next day, saying Severus was truly sorry for running out on her last night, but he had a family emergency. After enormous amounts of pleading, Albus still refused to inform Hermione on what had happened. He simply said Severus would be in contact and she was to ask him.

"Yes, Severus is the reason I'm here", Albus said bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and awaited his response.

"Severus is still tied up with a family issue, but he has sent me to make a request. He would like you to join him at his summer home, so that you both can continue your research on the potions you have been working on."

Hermione was thrilled at the thought of getting out of the castle for the summer, and spending it with Severus. With Harry and Ginny married and having a child, and Ron and Draco always out on the search for women, her life could get rather boring.

Hermione smiled, "That would be acceptable."

"I will give you a few hours to gather your things, meet me in my office and I shall escort you."

* * *

Hermione arrived in Albus' office a few hours later.

"I am afraid I cannot escort you to Severus' at the moment. I am a little tied up with ministry business. But, I have a portkey that will take you to Severus' front yard, he is expecting you. I will arrive shortly after you", Albus said handing Hermione a cup that turned red when she touched it.

After the queasy, tugging feeling subsided, Hermione's feet landed on a concrete walkway.

"A beach house!, since when does Severus Snape enjoy the beach", Hermione said glancing around at his ocean front property.

The house was two stories, but wasn't overly big. It was white with blue shutters, actually rather adorable, something she couldn't picture Severus having.

Hermione slowly walked up and rang the doorbell, a moment later the door opened.

In front of Hermione stood a teenage girl, she figured to be about 14 years old. The girl stood at about 5'4, skinny, but her muscles were defined. Her hair was red but if she moved it the right way it looked as if the top had blonde streaks in it. Her skin was also paler then most, obviously from the red hair, but the freckles and slight tan color suggested she was outside a lot. Looking her over, Hermione noticed she had on board shorts, a shirt with a surfer on it, and flip flops. Everything about this kid screamed muggle.

"Ah, surfing, that explains the skin, hair, and muscles", Hermione thought.

"Can I help you", the girl said breaking the silence and bringing Hermione out of thought.

"Erm, sorry, I think I have the wrong house."

"How would you know until you ask who you're looking for", the girl said flatly.

Hermione stopped for a moment, what was so familiar about this child. Is she a Weasley?

"Severus, I'm looking for Severus Snape", Hermione finally said.

The girl stepped aside, signaling for Hermione to come inside. Rather nervously, she stepped in, and jumped when she heard a squeaky voice.

"Miss has to stop doing Libby's job, master be upset", a small house elf squeaked out.

The girl smirked at the elf and walked into the sitting room. Looking around, Hermione saw there was a staircase right in front of her, a sitting room off to the right, and another room off to the left.

"If miss will follow me, Master is waiting", Libby squeaked.

Hermione smiled and followed Libby into the sitting room. Severus was coming out of a doorway, that led to the kitchen, on the other side of the room.

"I see you made it, where is Albus", Severus said smiling and walking toward her.

"He was obtained, he said he would be here shortly", Hermione said returning the smiling.

Hermione glanced into the kitchen and saw the girl standing at the sink, peering out the window.

"Severus, I don't mean to intrude, but who is…", Hermione had started but was cut off by the front door opening.

"Ah, Hermione, I see you managed to find the place", Albus said walking through the door, followed by a tall, black haired women.

Hermione was confident this had to be Severus' mother. Severus looked exactly like her, except she didn't have his large nose.

"Yes, thank you Albus", Hermione said glancing over to Severus.

"Hermione this is my mother, Eileen", Severus said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione, I've heard so much about you from Severus and Albus", Eileen said shaking Hermione's hand.

Hermione, Eileen, and Albus were engaged in a conversation when Hermione noticed Severus wasn't in the room anymore. Hermione excused herself from the conversation and made her way toward the kitchen.

As she stepped in the doorway, she spotted Severus. His arms were wrapped around the girl, his forehead was pressed to hers, and he was whispering something to her.

Hermione became enraged. One, how could he be having some sort of relationship with a child, and how could he not tell her he was in any relationship at all.

Hermione watched as Severus lightly kissed the girls forehead and walked to the opposite side of the kitchen, disappearing into another room.

Severus turned, and froze at the sight of Hermione. "Hermione, I guess it's time for the explanation for my two week disappearance."

"No need Severus, I believe I understood. She's just a child Severus, how could you", Hermione said face turning red.

Severus smirked, which made Hermione huff and turn to walk out.

"Hermione, wait", Severus said coming up behind her and turning her around.

"No Severus, I should have known. I was warned when people found out I was becoming close with you."

Severus pushed her up against the wall and pushed his body against hers.

"Really, it's not what you think", he said seductively.

Hermione was repressing a groan and biting her lip. She was upset with him, but having him pressed up against her and speaking into her ear was turning her on.

"Ew dad, seriously can't you do that in your own room", the girl said sounding disgusted, as she walked back into the kitchen, but smirked as she walked by them and into the sitting room.

"Dad?", Hermione said flabbergasted.

"mmhmm, she's my daughter."

"But, but, the red hair. Did you sleep with a Weasley", Hermione said still stunned.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "No, I can assure you I did not sleep with a Weasley. She gets the red hair from her mother, if you have any doubts look at her eyes", he said moving back from her so she could move away from the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I will explain everything later, I promise. For now, lets go out into the sitting room." Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

Severus' daughter was sitting between Albus and Eileen on the couch, leaving two chairs for Hermione and Severus.

"Abigail, have you meet Hermione yet", Albus questioned.

"Not formally, I answered the door when she arrived and I saw her in the kitchen", Abigail said smirking.

Severus scowled, "I told you to let Libby do her job. But anyway, Hermione this is my daughter Abby."

"Nice to meet you", Hermione said with a pleasant smile.

"Like wise", Abby said returning the smile.

Hermione took a moment to look at Abby's eyes. And sure enough, they were as black as Severus'. They were very soft and warm, but Hermione could also see a sadness in them. They almost looked haunted, like she had experienced something that a child shouldn't have.

Hermione was brought out of thought by hearing Abby say the word "granddad". At first Hermione thought nothing of it, she knew Severus and Albus were very close. Until, she saw the matching rings on Albus' and Eileen's hand.

"Wait, are you two married", Hermione said looking at Albus, with a confused look on her face.

Albus' eyes were twinkling, "Yes we are."

"But I thought you and Minerva.."

"Ah, No, No. Minerva is my sister, which would be why we are very close."

Hermione looked very confused, which made Severus smirk.

"It is a lot of information to take in at one time", Albus said smiling, "But, Eileen and I are taking Abby for a few hours, so you and Severus can talk."

After Severus had kissed his daughter and mother goodbye, he sat on the couch. "Come sit with me, we have a lot to discuss."

"A child", Hermione said still surprised, as she sat down next to him, "And she has your eyes."

"That she does", Severus said putting an arm around her.

"Her eyes, they looked so sad."

"Well, that is what I'm about to explain to you, which will also explain my abrupt departure two weeks ago."

Hermione turned sideways and pulled her feet under her, waiting for Severus to continue.

"Abby, her mother, and Abby's best friend were in a car accident the night I got the owl, Abby was the only one to survive."

"Oh my gods", Hermione said with big eyes.

Severus nodded, "Abby was a wreck when I got to the hospital, her and her mother were very close. So losing her mother and best friend has taken a lot out of her. You actually caught her on a good day, some days I have to drag her out of bed."

"I can only imagine", Hermione breathed, "Were you and Abby's mother close."

"We were friends, nothing more. I spent my time with them on holidays, so Abby could be with the both of us."

Hermione rubbed his hand and squeezed it, making Severus smile. At the same time a black shaggy dog jumped up onto the couch and starred at Hermione.

"What, Severus you have a dog? Wait, please tell me that's not Sirius", Hermione said smiling.

Severus snorted, "No to both, that's Abby's dog. I wasn't about to separate her from the dog she's had since she was five years old."

"What's his name."

"Muggle."

Hermione snorted.

"Yes my daughter has always had an odd sense of humor."

"That sounds like something you would do."

Severus grinned.

"Wait, are Abby and her mum muggles?"

"Abby's mum was, but Abby is a witch. She's been doing magic since she was born."

"Why doesn't she go to Hogwarts", Hermione said almost outraged.

"Well, When Abby was almost 11, her mother decided to move with Abby's grandparents to the states. So she has been going to a magical school there. But, she will be going to Hogwarts this year."

"Why the states? And how did you end up with a muggle, especially when we were in the middle of the war with Voldemort."

Albus, Eileen, and Abby walked through the front door.

"I believe that is a discussion for later", Severus sat lightly kissing Hermione's lips.

-Review please! I was trying to come up with an idea that I hadn't read about in a Severus or Hermione fanfic before. So hopefully this is a new plot, or at least one that hasn't been done to many times. So, let me know what you think of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

.I own nothing.

That evening, Albus and Eileen stayed for dinner, more or less to distract Abby, so Severus could have some time with Hermione. After they departed for their home, Abby went to bed, leaving Severus and Hermione cuddled on the couch.

"So Severus, tell me, how did someone like you come to own a house like this", Hermione smiling.

Severus smirked, "It was all Abby. A few years ago, she insisted that one of her parents were to have a beach house. Her mother refused, but I didn't see the harm in it, and it allowed me to bring her back from the states over the summer holidays."

"That explains it", Hermione said and then halted for a moment, before continuing, "Are you going to tell me about Abby's mother?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this", Severus asked frowning.

Hermione nodded.

"Well for starters, her name was Isabelle Ashford. How we met was simple, but complicated in a way. One night I, and several other death eaters, were summoned by Voldemort. It turned out this was one of his "entertainment" nights. When I arrived there were five muggle women strapped down to five separate tables."

Hermione cringed inside, but kept a straight face, having a good idea where this story was going.

"I was forced to partake in the festivities. Voldemort said that Isabelle was mine for the taking, and only mine because I was his most loyal servant. Before I could remove her from the room, I had to rape her in front of everyone."

Hermione was now rubbing circles on Severus' chest as he spoke.

"After I raped her, I drug her outside. She had been beaten badly by the others and was on the verge of death, so she begged me to kill her. But I just couldn't, there was something about her, something that made me break down. I apparated us to Hogwarts and brought her to Albus. He rushed her to Poppy, Isabelle almost died that night, she had lost so much blood. She stayed in the infirmary for a week, the last day was when we discovered she was pregnant."

Severus stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, Hermione rubbed her hand over his face.

"If this is too painful Severus, you don't have to tell me the rest."

"No, it's fine. I want you to know."

Hermione smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"I wanted to die when I found out that not only had I violated this women, I had left her with child. Albus explained to her the war with Voldemort and my role as a spy. Oddly enough, she seemed to understand and claimed not to hold anything against me. I pleaded with her to get an abortion, fearing that her and the child would die if Voldemort ever found out, but she refused. Isabelle said she would never terminate her child, and that maybe our child could bring happiness in this desperate time."

"Did Voldemort ever find out?"

"No, Albus put her into a safe house, along with her parents. From then on, I did everything in my power to give Isabelle and Abby anything they could ever need or want. To be honest, I had no intentions of ever being a father. I thought it would be best if I just provided material things, and stayed out of their lives. But on the day Abby was born, Isabelle was brought to Hogwarts, and Albus forced me to go to the infirmary to see my child. When Poppy placed Abby into my arms, I don't know, I just couldn't put her down. Her little black eyes seemed to bore holes into mine."

"Inherited the eyes and the look, I see."

Severus smirked, "You aren't the first person to say that. But, after Abby's birth, I spent all my free time with her and her mother. After Voldemort was defeated, we brought Isabelle, Abby, and Isabelle's parents out of the safe house and they moved back to their home in muggle London. I tried to convince Isabelle to move in with me, but she wouldn't since there was no chance of a relationship between the two of us. Then about five years later, they moved to the States."

"I had no idea you were going through any of that when I was at Hogwarts."

"Yes, it had to be kept a secret if I wanted my child to survive."

"No wonder you were such an ass at times."

Severus smirked, "Or perhaps I was sexually frustrated."

Severus rolled on top of Hermione, pressing his hips into hers. Hermione groaned and pulled Severus down into a searing kiss. Severus had just unbuttoned her shirt, when he heard screaming coming from upstairs.

Severus jerked, then sighed when he realized what it was. Hermione was scrambling to get up.

"Severus, what is that", Hermione said reaching for her wand.

"It's alright, it's Abby. She's been having nightmares on and off since the car accident", Severus said getting up.

Libby popped in, "Sir, I believe the miss needs you."

"Thank You, Libby", Severus said rushing up the stairs.

Hermione sat on the couch, trying to pull herself together. That kiss was intense. All she knew was that no matter what happened this summer, she was going to shag the shit out of Severus Snape.

After recollecting herself, Hermione made her way up to the guest room. She stopped in front of Abby's door, that Severus had left partially open. Severus was laying on Abby's bed, with Abby wrapped in his arms, cuddled to his chest.

Hermione smiled, who ever thought Severus Snape would be a father, and a good one at that.

Morning had come to soon for Hermione. She swore this house was against her, it seemed the sun shined in every corner of her room.

Hermione stood up and stretched, peering out the window, looking at the ocean. The next thing she knew she was back on the bed, with something heavy on top of her.

"It appears every time I try to touch you, something gets in the way", Severus purred into her ear.

"There's nothing stopping you now", Hermione said but let out a moan. Severus was grinding his hips into hers and sucking on her neck.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong", he said bringing his mouth to her ear and nibbling on it, "breakfast is ready."

Severus kissed her lips, smirked, and then left the room. Hermione groaned in frustration, now Severus was just teasing her and he was going to pay for it later.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione made it to the kitchen, to see Albus and Eileen had joined them for breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us", Severus said smirking. Hermione glared at him and sat down.

"I hear you and Severus are working on a few potions", Eileen stated.

"I hear they're working on more then that", Abby said smirking.

Hermione nearly chocked on her food and Eileen smirked. Severus glared at Abby and kicked her shin.

"I believe that is our queue to be out of here. Severus we will return with Abby tomorrow afternoon, so you and Hermione can get a lab set up", Albus said with twinkling eyes.

Hermione was standing in the sitting room, waiting for Severus to see his family off. As she glanced over the potions ingredient list, she saw a list off to the side of a few random ingredients.

Severus silently walked up behind Hermione, placing his hands on her hips.

"I truly am sorry for running off two weeks ago", Severus said seductively as he placed his mouth on her neck."

Hermione fought the urge to moan and pulled out of his reach, it was now her turn to tease him.

"Say Severus, what are these ingredients off to the side of this list. If I recall correctly, we don't need them for anything."

Severus cocked an eyebrow when she moved away from him, "They are for Abby, a potion she is brewing."

"You allow her to brew with these ingredients. They are for more advanced potions correct?"

"Mmhmm, Abby is very talented when it comes to potions. But enough about Abby and these ingredients", Severus said gliding over to her, causing Hermione to back into the wall.

"Shouldn't we be setting up the lab", Hermione questioned with a smirk.

"It's already set up in the basement, my dear", Severus said right before he pulled her into a searing kiss.

The next thing Hermione knew she was laying on a king size bed, with a gray comforter.

"Did you apparate us to your bedroom?" ,Hermione asked pulling her mouth away from Severus'.

Severus grinned and starting kissing her neck. He worked the buttons off her shirt and unclasped her bra, and began his attack on her breast. Hermione moaned and clamped a hand into his hair.

After sliding off her skirt, Severus leaned backed and looked Hermione over.

"Severus, I swear if you're teasing me again, I will hex you into next week."

Severus smirked and started unbuttoning his pants. Hermione pulled him down, finishing unbuttoning his pants for him. She slid a hand into his boxers, causing him to moan and clench the bed sheets.

Pulling out of her reach, Severus removed his trousers and boxers. He placed his thumbs on the inside of her underwear, pulling them off, and discarding them with the rest of the clothes.

"Now, what is it you would like me to do", Severus said running his fingers over her stomach and down to the inside of her thigh.

"Gods, anything, I don't care", Hermione breathed.

Severus smiled and lightly ran his fingers over Hermione's clit, causing her to emit a low moan. He did the same with his tongue, running it from her inner thigh to her clit, but barely touching it.

"Severus, please", Hermione begged.

Running his finger in the same path again, he changed course as Hermione moaned, and inserted his finger into her core. Hermione moaned and opened her legs wider, to allow Severus deeper access.

Severus pumped for a moment, then added a second finger, then a third. Hermione was obviously coming close to climax, her back was arching and her muscles were starting to clench down. Severus stopped and pulled his fingers out of her dripping core.

"No! why did you stop", Hermione said in a hoarse voice.

Severus hovered over top of Hermione, pushing his hips into hers. "Tell me what you want", he said grinding his hips harder, making Hermione moan.

"You, I want you. I want you to fuck me, Severus!", Hermione nearly screamed.

"That's all I wanted to hear", Severus said grinning and thrusting into her.

Severus was thrusting hard and fast, with Hermione meeting his every thrust. It only took moments before both were screaming the others name, climaxing.

Severus fell onto Hermione, slowly rolling off of her, and bringing her into his chest.

"Gods Severus, I can't remember the last time someone shagged me like that", Hermione said breathlessly.

Severus smirked, "I do have to ask you something Hermione. What exactly do you want from this relationship?"

"Erm, well I'm not really sure. What do you want out of it?"

"I don't know either. Perhaps we can just let whatever happens, happen?"

"I can deal with that", Hermione said rolling on top of Severus, "I believe it is time for round 2."

Review please, I want to know what the readers think of this story. Even if you don't like it, I will gladly except constructive criticism. Just no flames, please.


	3. Chapter 3

.I own nothing.

Severus and Hermione spent the entire morning and afternoon getting reacquainted with one another, in the bed room. After Libby had alerted them lunch was ready, they ate, and then made their way to the Lab in the basement.

"What exactly is Abby Brewing", Hermione asked looking over the ingredients list again.

"She claims she is brewing hair products", Severus said setting up a few cauldrons.

"Do you believe her?"

"That she's brewing hair products? Yes. She's brewing them to cover up a potion she doesn't want me to know about. A few of those ingredients she has listed are used in the dark arts, so there's no telling what she's up to."

"And you're ok with that", Hermione said baffled.

"Of course not. But she's been through enough; I am not accusing her of anything until I have proof."

Hermione nodded.

"Besides, she only brews down here with me, so I can keep an eye on her. And now, you can help me with that as well."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Well she sure is going to give her fellow Syltherins a run for their money, when she starts Hogwarts."

"She won't be in Syltherin", Severus said shortly.

"Really, what house do you think she will be in?"

"Bloody Gryffindor"

Hermione Grinned, "Really."

"Yes. While she posses some of the Syltherin traits, it seems her Gryffindor traits out weigh the rest. She reminds me of you, Potter, and Weasley when you three were at Hogwarts. Just imagine all three of you rolled up into one person. She drives me bloody mad sometimes."

All Hermione could do was grin.

A faint knocking on the window signaled an owl had arrived with post.

"It appears Albus wants you and I to meet him, my mother, and daughter for lunch tomorrow at the Leaky Caldron. Is that suitable for you?"

"Sounds wonderful"

The next day, Severus and Hermione meet Albus, Eileen, and Abby at noon for Lunch. Albus, Eileen, and Abby sat on one side of the booth leaving Severus and Hermione on the other side.

"Are you alright", Severus asked Abby, noticing the bags under her eyes.

Abby nodded and went back to looking out the window.

"We had somewhat of a sleepless night", Albus said to Severus.

"Yes, and since she inherited her fathers stubbornness, she refused to take a sleeping draught", Eileen commented.

Severus watched Abby gazing tiredly out the window, trying to come up with ways to help her through her grief.

"What's on the agenda for you today", Albus asked Severus.

"I need to do some shopping in Diagon Alley."

"Can I come", Abby said giving Severus her full attention.

"Of course, love. But, under one condition, you are taking a sleeping draught before bed tonight."

"Dad", Abby whined, as she slumped her shoulders.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Fine", Abby huffed and glared out the window.

"I need to make a trip to Knockturn Alley. I suspect things will go smoothly if I leave you with Hermione", Severus said turning to Abby.

"Of course", Abby said with a half smirk.

Severus gave Abby a piercing stare and then turned to Hermione, "You have my permission to hex if her, if needed", he said with a smirk and walked away.

"Where would you like to go", Hermione said as she turned to Abby.

"I don't know. Don't you have shopping to do?"

"No, your dad was the one who needed to get a few things."

"Ok, how about the quidditch store and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Sure."

After leaving Quality Quidditch Supplied, Hermione and Abby walked into Fred and Georges shop. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Draco were all standing around the counter talking.

"Uncle Draco!", Abbey exclaimed and rushed over to him.

Draco pulled Abby into an embrace, "I'm surprised your father let you out of his sight."

"Well, he hasn't really. I'm walking around with Hermione until he is finished", Abby said nodding in Hermione's direction. Hermione was now standing next to the rest of the boys, who had confused expressions on their faces, trying to figure out who this girl was, who was calling Draco uncle.

"Wait a minute, you knew Severus had a daughter. And, you didn't tell me!", Hermione exclaimed.

"Snape has a daughter!", Ron nearly yelled in excitement.

Draco smirked and nodded, "Hermione, before you kill me. I found out about Abby at the end of our seventh year, after Voldemort was defeated. I was told I had to keep it a secret, since there were still death eaters on the loose. I did consider telling you when we all found out you and Severus were getting close. But, I figured Severus would tell you when he was ready."

"Wait, why haven't we seen you at Hogwarts", Harry asked Abby.

"I was living with my mum in the states. I went to American Magic School, I will be attending Hogwarts starting this year."

"Harry is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher", Hermione added.

"I know, my dad told me to give him hell", Abby said grinning.

Harry's smile faded while everyone else grinned.

"Do you play quidditch", Fred asked, noticing Abby's bag from the quidditch store.

"Yes, I use to play seeker for my old school. My grandfather said I'm sure to make my house team."

"Well Syltherin is in need of some help this year", Ron commented.

"She won't be in Syltherin", Draco said grinning.

Everyone looked confused and Abby grinned.

"My dad and grandfather said I'm sure to be in Gryffindor."

Ron, Fred, and George's faces dropped, but Harry Grinned, "This year is going to be better then I expected. Snape doesn't know yet, but I'm head of Gryffindor house this year."

Hermione grinned, "This year should be very interesting."

"Say Abby, we are all going to the burrow on Friday to play some quidditch. Would you like to join us", Harry asked.

Abby's face lit up, "I'd love to, but I have to ask my dad first."

"Well speak of the devil", Draco said as the door opened and in walked Severus.

"You dunderheads aren't corrupting my child, are you", Severus stated with a smirk.

"Dad!", Abby said excitedly, "Can I go to the burrow and play quidditch with them on Friday", she said with a big smile, pointing in Harry's direction.

Severus wasn't thrilled about the thought of spending his Friday with all the Weasleys, but Abby looked thrilled at the moment. He hadn't seen her look this happy since before her mother passed away.

"Please dad, I'll so anything you want."

Severus smiled, "Really, and to think I was going to give in without making you clean my lab for a month."

Abby squealed and hugged Severus.

"Let the corrupting begin", Harry said smirking at Severus.

Severus, Hermione, and Abby sat at the table eating dinner. Abby was still very excited about the upcoming Friday at the burrow, but was obviously exhausted. Severus placed a vial of dreamless sleep potion in front of Abby.

"What's that", Abby said eyeing the glass.

"I believe we made a deal earlier."

"Dad, come onnn", Abby whined, "You didn't actually think I was going to take it did you."

Severus sighed, "No."

Abby smirked and continued eating. Severus stood up and walked around to where she was sitting.

"What", Abby asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, just waiting."

Abby looked at him and then down to her food, "What did you put in it!"

"I didn't anything, in your food."

Abby looked over at your empty glass of pumpkin juice, "But, I didn't taste anything different."

"You would think being a potions master, I could come up with a tasteless and odorless potion."

"Dad!", Abby nearly yelled and stood up, but started to fell sluggish and fell forward into Severus.

"Well, that was easy enough", Severus said picking Abby up and carrying her to bed.

Severus came down a few moments later and continued eating with Hermione.

"Severus what would you have done if she would have drank that potion", Hermione said pointing to the vial.

"She wouldn't have."

"And if she did?"

"I guess she would have had a few days rest."

Hermione glared at him and then looked stunned, as Severus picked up the vial and drank it.

"It's pumpkin juice."

Review please! It may be a bit before I can update again, my laptop decided to mess up so I have to send it to get repaired.


	4. Chapter 4

.i own nothing.

Hermione slide her hand across the gray comforter, to find Severus missing. After Severus had taken Abby to bed last night, he and Hermione had a night filled with shagging and cuddling.

She peaked open an eye and called out, "Severus". No answer.

Looking over at the clock Hermione noticed it was 8:30, and decided Severus must be down in the kitchen. After getting dressed, Hermione walked into the hallway and past Abby's open door, she wasn't there either.

"I hope everything is alright."

As Hermione hit the bottom step, the front door opened. Severus and Abby stepped in, Abby had obviously been in the water, her hair was soaked.

Abby gave Hermione a half smile, as she walked past her up the stairs.

"Be back down here in fifteen minutes for breakfast", Severus called behind Abby.

Severus smiled at Hermione and nodded for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"Where did you go", Hermione asked.

"Abby wanted to go surfing. I don't allow her to go by herself, so she woke me up to go with her."

"Oh I see", Hermione said but then turned red, "You mean she saw us in bed together."

Severus grinned at Hermione's flushed face and nodded.

"I didn't want her to see us together so soon. It's just I know she's just lost her mum and I don't want to put any other stress on her", Hermione said biting her lip.

Severus' grin faded, "Well I had thought the same thing. But, she appears to be alright about it. Her mother and I were never really in any kind of relationship, besides our friendship, and Abby knows that. I tried to talk to her about it when we were walking to the water, but she deflected the conversation with a joke", Severus grinned again, "She said she was just glad we both had some kind of clothes on."

Hermione flushed again, "Me too."

"She's alright with our situation. Abby had actually suspected something when I asked Albus to request that you stay the summer here. She's very intelligent and perceptive and I'm sure Albus and my mother have spoken to her about us."

Abby walked into the kitchen, "Dad I'm not hungry."

"You're eating, sit down."

Abby huffed and sat down with her arms folded across her chest, and a scowl on her face.

Hermione laughed, she looked so much like Severus when she did that.

"If you would like to brew in the lab with Hermione and I, then I suggest you eat something", Severus said as he and Hermione sat down.

Abby's scowl dropped and she raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking over what Severus had said.

Hermione smiled. "She is so much like you", she said to Severus as Abby began to eat.

* * *

"Would you like to go to dinner next week", Severus whispered to Hermione as he stirred his cauldron.

"I would love to. But what about Abby, do you really want to leave her alone right now", Hermione said glancing over to the other side of the room, where Abby was brewing.

"She usually stays with my mother and Albus once a week. As long as she is still doing alright, I wouldn't see a problem with it."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Going back to work, Hermione reached over to grab a dung beetle.

"Severus, did you take some of my ingredients."

Severus looked at Hermione confused, "No, why?"

"My dung beetles are missing."

Severus looked to make sure he didn't accidentally take them, but he hadn't. He glanced over to Abby, she had her back to them so he couldn't see everything she was doing.

Hermione went back to stirring her cauldron as Severus made his way to Abby. As he approached, he caught sight of two cauldrons. When Severus was about two feet away Abby sensed he was there, and turned around.

"Do you need something", Abby asked Severus nonchalantly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were making out alright. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm ok. Hair products aren't exactly that hard to brew."

Severus nodded, "Can I take a look at it, then?"

Abby nodded and moved out of the way. Only one cauldron was sitting on the work station.

"Looks good", Severus said and then walked back to Hermione.

"Does she have them?" Hermione whispered.

"I believe so. Did you see Abby move anything behind her, when I was speaking with her?"

"No, you would have noticed. Why are you asking?"

"I saw two cauldrons when I was walking over to her. When she noticed I was coming her way, she turned around completely blocking my view. Then, when I checked her hair potion, the second cauldron was gone. I think she can do wand-less, non-verbal magic."

"Has she ever told you she could? If she can then it needs to be trained so she can use it to her advantage."

"She's never said a word about it, at least to me. Abby could have been working with a professor at the American school. I will have to get Albus to show me her records before I approach her about it."

Hermione nodded and both she and Severus went back to work.

"I need to floo to Hogwarts, to get a few things from my supply closet", Severus announced. "Is it alright if I leave Abby here with you", Severus asked Hermione.

"Sure, it's not a problem."

"Abby you are to stay down here with Hermione."

Abby nodded from the stool she was sitting on, while her potion simmered.

"How long have you known my dad", Abby asked Hermione, a few minutes after Severus left.

"About fifteen years I would say."

"How did you meet?"

"Well he was my potions professor when I was at Hogwarts."

"You would have thought that would have caused you to hex his ass right after graduation", Abby said grinning.

Hermione grinned, "Well yes, he wasn't my favorite professor, but I still respected him. Besides once I started teaching at Hogwarts his attitude changed toward me, well his personality in general did after the war with Voldemort was over."

Abby nodded.

Hermione had noticed while they were talking, there were vials floating behind Abby, and then they would disappear. She wouldn't say anything to Abby directly, she would see what she took and then inform Severus.

"So I take it you have been informed of your fathers teaching style?"

"Yeah, Uncle Draco told me about what he used to be like. But granddad said he has mellowed out some, and grandmum said she'd hex him for me if he got to be too much."

"Yes I imagine he's going to have a hell of a year. You being taught by your father, me, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Remus, your bond to get into trouble. Especially since I hear you need no help getting into trouble."

Abby grinned.

Severus walked through the lab door, to Hermione and Abby grinning. "What?"

"Nothing", Abby said still grinning.

"I know that look Abby, and Hermione. You both have that mischievous grin on your face, gods only know what you were discussing."

Abby and Hermione both laughed and turned back to their cauldrons.

"So I take it everything went alright while I was gone", Severus said quietly as he added another ingredient into his smoking potion.

"Yes we were discussing Hogwarts when you walked in. But there was something I noticed. When Abby and I were speaking, she was floating ingredients off your shelf and then out of sight", Hermione said handing him the list she had written down of what Abby had taken.

"Abby hasn't known you long enough to realize how observant you are. She must have been trying to distract you with conversation to steal the ingredients."

"Can you figure out what she's trying to brew?"

"I can get an idea with these ingredients, but I'm going to have to figure out what all she is using to know exactly what it is."

"What could she possibly be brewing, it has to be something extreme if she's hiding it from you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Severus woke up to a heavy weight on his chest and someone shaking him.

"Dad! Get up!", Abby said excitedly.

"What, what's wrong", Severus said sitting up, knocking Abby onto the bed.

"I told you that would wake him up", Abby said smirking, while Hermione giggled.

Severus looked around and saw Hermione was sitting in a chair putting her shoes on and smiling at him. Muggle was sitting on the bed, wagging his tail, and then licked Severus' face.

"Abby! Get your damned dog off my bed!"

"Come on dad, it's Friday. Remember we are going to the Burrow", Abby said sitting up.

Severus groaned and laid back down, closing his eyes.

"No! Dad get up!" Abby said standing up and jumping on the bed.

Severus swung his arm, grabbing Abby's leg, and knocked her back onto the bed.

"Bloody hell", Abby squealed as she fell next to Severus.

Severus pulled Abby into his chest, cuddling her and pretended like he was going back to sleep. At that point, he was glad he and Hermione had fell asleep last night before anything intimate happened, or he probably wouldn't have any cloths on at the moment.

"Dad", Abby whined, causing Severus to open his eyes. Abby looked at him with sad drooping eyes and a pouting lip.

"That look hasn't worked since you were six years old", Severus stated.

Abby's look didn't falter.

"Fine I'm getting up, at bloody nine in the morning to do to the damned Burrow."

Abby grinned and jumped off the bed, "And he said that look never works."

Hermione looked at Abby and grinned.

"I guess I'm going to have to show my new brother or sister how to make that face."

Severus dropped the cloths in his hands and looked at Hermione. She had a confused look her face and then looked at Abby.

"If you could only see that look on both of your faces", Abby said smirking.

Severus looked at Abby and then lunged at her. Abby squealed and darted from the room.

"She seems to be in a good mood this morning", Hermione said as she collected herself after Abby's little prank.

"That's Abby's real personality. She must be excited about today. She hasn't been that happy or energetic since before the car accident."

An hour later, Severus, Hermione, and Abby flooed to the Burrow. The Weasleys living room was filled with a number of people.

"Severus, glad you three could make it", Arthur said coming up and shaking his hand, "And this must be Abby."

Abby smiled at him, "Hello."

"Well, you will fit in nicely around here", Arthur said gesturing to her red hair and ruffling it.

"Surly my goddaughter isn't going to be in the same room as me and not give me a hug", a voice came from Abby's right.

She turned and meet eyes with Lucius Malfoy. "Godfather!", Abby exclaimed and rushed to his opened arms.

"How are you, my love", Lucius said running a hand through Abby's hair. Lucius hadn't seen Abby since her mother's funeral.

"Alright", she murmured into his chest.

"Where's Harry", Hermione asked Ron.

"I'm here", Harry said coming up behind her with his two year old son in his arms.

Hermione took James from Harry, "Where's Ginny?"

"Helping Molly in the kitchen, you know how she gets, insist on feeding everyone", Harry said smiling.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's get on with our quidditch match", Draco said putting an arm around Abby and leading her outside.

Abby, Draco, Harry, Ron, and the twins went outside to play quidditch. While Molly, Arthur, Severus, Hermione, Ginny, and Lucius sat and talked in the kitchen.

"Severus, Lucius and Draco told us about what happened with Abby, her friend, and Mother. Poor girl, how is she doing", Molly asked patting Severus' hand.

"She has her days, but today is a good one. Abby was very excited about coming and playing quidditch here", Severus stated.

"Good, good. Now how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, her mother and I were just friends. But I do have help keeping my mind off things", Severus said smiling at Hermione, who returned the smile.

"Not to pry, but what exactly is going on with the two of you", Lucius said eyeing Hermione and Severus, "It seems your fellow Hogwarts faculty seem to think the two of you are in a relationship."

"Erm, something like that", Hermione replied.

There was a loud bang from outside and an eruption of laughter. Molly and Arthur weren't fazed but Severus jumped up and looked out the window. All that were outside were standing in a circle, looking at one of the twins' products.

"What in the bloody hell are they doing", Severus said concerned.

"They're fine Severus. Let Abby have her fun, I'm sure she needs it", Arthur said.

Severus nodded but watched out the window.

Severus and Hermione had been at the Burrow all day. It was rounding five o'clock and the clan from outside still hadn't come in.

"I think I'm going to go check on Abby", Severus said walking toward the door.

"I'm sure she's fine, you know how kids are they like to stay outdoors", Lucius said with a warm smile.

"They wouldn't let anything happen to her, but if you would like to go check on her I will come with you", Hermione said grabbing his hand.

Just as they were approaching the door, it opened and all that were outside came in. Harry had an arm wrapped around Abby and they both were laughing.

Severus raised an eye brow, "Corrupting my child, Potter?"

Harry grinned, "You just wait until the start of term."

Severus scowled but his face softened when Abby came up to him smiling.

"Dad, guess what. Fred and George said they need someone to help out two days a week for the rest of the summer at their shop. They wanted to know if I could work there!", Abby said excitedly.

Severus was happy Abby finally had something to be excited about, "I'm sure that will be fine, Love. But we will discuss it more at home."

Abby smiled and hugged him and then went to tell Fred and George.

"Severus, Hermione, I insist that all of you stay for dinner", Molly said pushing them toward the table, not waiting for an answer. "Abby you can sit in between your father and Lucius."

"That's alright, I'm not hungry", Abby said making her way to the kitchen door.

"Nonsense, you will eat, there is plenty to go around", Molly said ushering Abby back to her seat.

Abby looked to Severus for help, but he only smirked at her.

* * *

Around nine o'clock, Severus, Hermione, and Abby flooed back to Severus' summer home. Hermione sat in a chair, Severus sat on the couch, and Abby was laid on the couch with her legs lying across Severus' lap.

"So can I work at Fred and George's shop", Abby said still excited but obviously tired.

"Yes, but I don't want you wondering around Diagon Alley, unless you inform me of where you're going beforehand."

"Thanks dad", Abby said smiling and sat up and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too", Severus said holding her to his chest and running a hand through her hair.

Severus pulled Abby down onto the couch with him, she was laying on his chest with her head facing Hermione. Severus looked over and saw Hermione's eyes were fluttering shut.

"It seems we are all bound to sleep down here in the sitting room", Severus said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, "So it seems."

"Abby I hope you are willing to take a sleeping potion, I don't have the energy to come up with a sneaky way to get it in you", Severus said rubbing her back.

Abby didn't reply.

"I don't believe there is any need for a potion Severus. She is already asleep", Hermione said smiling in his direction.

-Review please! Thanks to all who do. Not getting my laptop back until next Wednesday so not sure when the next time I will update.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Remember that.

The Monday following the quidditch match at the burrow was to be Abby's first day at the twins shop.

"Dad you don't have to escort me there", Abby said to Severus, over the breakfast table.

"Hermione and I need to go to the Apothecary."

"You just went there last week."

"Yes well, somehow our ingredients are diminishing at an alarming rate", Severus said eyeing Abby.

"Oh", Abby said darting her eyes to Hermione and changing the subject, "So, how hard are the O.W.L exams."

"They can be difficult, but as long as you study for them I'm sure you will be fine", Hermione stated and glanced back at Severus.

"I believe it's time to floo to the Weasley's shop", Severus said flatly.

* * *

"Have you figured out the potion Abby is brewing", Hermione asked Severus as they walked to the Apothecary.

"No, I haven't been able to locate the second cauldron. I'm going to have to approach her about it. If she is brewing something dark, then there is a good chance she will make a mistake, and I don't want her to harm herself in the process. Not to mention that it is getting rather expensive."

After leaving the Apothecary, Severus decided him and Hermione would stop at Fred and George's shop before flooing home.

When they walked in, Abby was helping a boy they recognized from Hogwarts, he was also to be a fifth year Gryffindor this coming year.

"Severus she's only been here an hour", Fred said grinning.

Severus scowled, "I just came to inform you that I don't want her wondering around Diagon Alley. If she is running an errand for you that's fine, but I request that one of you escort her."

"I never pinned you as one to be a worrier Severus. If only the students at Hogwarts could see you right now", George said grinning.

"Just do what I say", Severus growled, "She's up to something, and I don't want her to have access to the Apothecary. If something happens to her while she is here, I will blame you."

"Point taken", Fred said stilling grinning.

"Yes, we won't let her leave our sight", George said slapping his shoulder.

"Besides she seems to be occupied with Jordan over there, I doubt the Apothecary has crossed her mind", Fred said smirking.

"Is that Jordan Chambers", Hermione asked the twins.

"Sure is, once he saw Abby in here, he stopped by. He's been here three times in the last hour", George said and then laughed when he saw Severus' scowl.

* * *

Thursday rolled around, Severus and Hermione were cuddled on the couch, and Abby was at the twins shop.

"Where are we going to dinner tonight", Hermione asked Severus.

"A place in muggle London, I figured we could have some privacy there."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"How long did it take you to get a potion masters", Hermione asked.

"About two years. Why?"

"I was considering doing something different then charms."

"You would be away from Hogwarts for two years, and then when you were done you would have to teach somewhere else since I'm already the potions master there. Don't be stupid."

Hermione scowled and her face turned red with anger. "It's stupid for me to want to further my education. What are you afraid I might surpass you in the potions field, and who said I would go into teaching", Hermione exclaimed as she pushed off him and walked away from the couch.

"Don't be silly", Severus said getting off the couch and approaching her

"What! Do you still think of me as a lowly dunderhead that can't do anything", Hermione yelled and stormed up the stairs.

Severus sighed and leaned into the wall. "I only meant I didn't want you away from me for that long of a time", Severus said to himself.

Severus left Hermione alone for the remainder of the day, he thought he'd let her cool off before dinner.

At 5 o'clock Severus went into his bedroom to get ready, where he found Hermione asleep on his bed. He snorted, Hermione was angry at him but yet she still retreated to _his_ bedroom. Women are interesting beings.

"Hermione", Severus said sitting down beside her on the bed.

Hermione opened her eyes; she scanned the room taking in her surroundings, and then scowled when she saw Severus.

"You should get up and get ready, or we will be late for dinner. Wear something formal, the restaurant is rather elegant", Severus said smiling and walking into the bathroom.

He laughed when he heard Hermione mumbling something about stupid pushy men on the other side of the bathroom door.

Half an hour later, Severus was sitting downstairs with Albus, Eileen, and Abby.

"Where has Hermione been today, I haven't seen her since I've been home", Abby said to Severus.

"Er, she's been upstairs most the day, napping some I think", Severus replied.

Eileen smirked, "You made her angry didn't you."

Severus frowned, "it appears so, and it was just a misunderstanding."

Albus smiled, "I'm sure you can make it up to her."

"I don't know, Severus can be horrible at relationships sometimes", Eileen said smirking.

Severus glared, "I'm sure we will be fine."

They heard Hermione walking down the stairs, so Severus stood. Hermione walked in the room, wearing a black halter top, flowing dress. Her hair was pinned up and she was putting earrings on. Severus thought he was going to pass out, she was stunning.

"Dad, you should probably breathe, or you're going to become acquainted with the sitting room floor", Abby said smirking.

Severus released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but I'm still angry with you. You don't have to take me to dinner Severus", Hermione said brushing past him.

Severus gently grabbed Hermione's arm, "If you would let me explain, you would realize you misunderstood what I was trying to say earlier."

Hermione scowled at him.

"They really are horrible at this, aren't they", Abby said smirking.

Severus and Hermione both glared at Abby. Abby sunk into the couch, hanging onto Eileen's arm.

"Well, I believe it is time for us to go. We will bring Abby back tomorrow afternoon", Albus said smiling and pulling Abby off the couch.

"How are we getting to the Restaurant", Hermione asked softly after Eileen, Albus, and Abby left.

"We will have to do side along apparating."

Hermione nodded and Severus wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "We will be there shortly", Severus said in a silky voice.

Severus heard Hermione's breath hitch, and she tightened her arm around his waist. She might be angry at him, but he knew he could do what he pleased with her.

After being seated in the restaurant, Severus decided he should clear the air about earlier, or this was going to be one horrible date.

"Perhaps you will let me explain myself for the conversation from earlier", Severus inquired.

Hermione eyed him for a moment and then nodded.

"I know it came off that I thought I was superior then you, and didn't want you to have any chance at defeating me in my own field. That's not it, it's the opposite actually. If there was one person that could defeat me in my field, I would want that person to be you. I just meant that I didn't want you to be away from Hogwarts, away from me, for two or more years."

Hermione watched him for a moment, "You could have just said that."

"I really didn't want to be hexed anytime today."

Hermione smiled and took Severus' hand, "I am sorry I over reacted, I don't know what came over me."

"Women", Severus said and smirked when Hermione cocked her eyebrow.

"This really is a beautiful place, we could have gone somewhere less expensive", Hermione said as she looked over the menu.

"Hermione, don't worry about any of that. This place is only suitable for someone as beautiful as you."

Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"I have something to confess", Severus said after two glasses of wine.

"I'm listening", Hermione said curiously.

"It would seem my feelings for you have gone as deep as I thought they would. I want more than a physical relationship with you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled brightly, "I was trying to figure out how to tell you the same thing."

After dinner, several glasses of wine, and two fire whiskeys, Severus and Hermione apparated back to the house. Severus now had a nude Hermione pressed up against the wall of his bedroom.

"Severus, why are your pants still on", Hermione said trying to unbutton them.

"I've been busy", he responded as he devoured her neck.

Both were too drunk to realize that they were about to shag against the wall. Severus dropped his trousers and boxers and thrusted hard into Hermione. She moaned as she gripped her hands into Severus' hair and tugged.

"Harder", Hermione said breathlessly.

Severus glided Hermione down the wall and onto the floor, "Get on your hands and knees."

Hermione immediately obeyed, and Severus started ramming into her. He pressed his hand into her back, causing Hermione's face and shoulders to lower to the floor. Knowing she liked it 

a little rough, Severus wrapped his hand into her hair and pulled. He was rewarded with her screaming his name and climaxing.

Two more thrusts later, Severus climaxed and he and Hermione fell into a heap on the floor.

The next morning Severus woke up tangled in bed sheets, with Hermione clutched to his chest.

"That was an enjoyable night", Hermione said yawning.

"I would have to agree", Severus said before kissing her forehead.

They heard the floo open up, and Eileen stuck her head through. "Severus is Abby here", Eileen said anxiously.

"What do you mean; she stayed the night with you and Albus", Severus said pulling the blanket around him and Hermione.

"Yes, well it appears she snuck out last night but she hasn't come back. Albus is contacting the Malfoy's and the Weasley's to see if they have seen her."

"What! You and Albus floo into my sitting room we will be down in a moment."

Ten minutes later, Severus rushed down the stairs followed by Hermione.

"Has anyone seen her", Severus said worried.

"Fred Weasley said he saw her in Diagon Alley earlier. After I contacted him he went to search for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Lucius went to Diagon Alley as well to look for her."

"Damn it! There's no telling what she could have been doing in Diagon Alley, especially with whatever potion she is brewing", Severus said furiously but obviously worried.

A moment later Severus' front door opened, Lucius walked in hand in hand with Abby.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN", Severus roared.

Abby coward behind Lucius as Severus started to approach her.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Severus calm your temper, it's not helping any", Eileen said and turned to Abby, "Abigail you scared us half to death. You shouldn't have left without telling your grandfather and me where you were going", Eileen said in a strict but caring voice.

"I'm sorry", Abby replied quietly.

Hermione had grabbed Severus' hand while Eileen was speaking, in an attempt to calm him down.

"Where were you", Severus said through clenched teeth.

"Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley", Abby said still hanging on to Lucius.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY", Severus screamed.

Abby started to cry and buried her head into Lucius chest.

"Hermione take Severus into the kitchen and calm him down", Eileen said walking over to Abby.

Hermione pulled Severus into the kitchen, "Severus if you're screaming and Abby's crying, she will never tell you what she was really doing."

Severus picked up a glass and threw it in frustration, and leaned his hands on the counter. Hermione came up behind him and rubbed his back.

"She's alright Severus, she made it back in one piece. You have a right to be angry, but screaming at her isn't going to get you anywhere."

Severus nodded but remained silent, forcing himself to calm down.

"I have been sent to make sure Severus hasn't hexed you, Hermione", Lucius said smirking as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and Severus crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

"Did she say what she was doing in Knockturn Alley", Severus finally said.

"All she has said was that she meet with Jordan Chambers", Lucius responded.

"She's lying."

"Yes, I know. But we were leaving that for you to discuss with her."

Albus and Eileen walked into the kitchen. "Abby is waiting for you in the sitting room, please try and watch your temper Severus", Eileen said.

Severus walked into the sitting room; Abby was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. Severus sat in the chair across from the couch and watched her for a moment.

"I know you said you were in Diagon Alley visiting Jordan Chambers, but why were you in Knockturn Alley", Severus asked firmly.

"I was just curious, I've never been down there."

"What did you purchase and from which shop did you purchase it."

Abby looked surprised at Severus' knowledge of her purchase of potion ingredients, but tried to mask it with a confused expression. She wasn't quick enough for Severus, he was now positive she was purchasing something for the potion.

"Tell me about the potion", Severus said locking eyes with Abby.

"The hair products", Abby said trying to act confused.

"The other one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Abby don't lie, it will only make it worse. I know you have been secretly brewing a potion, just tell me what it is."

"I can't", Abby said looking away.

Severus sighed, he knew If they continued this conversation he would end up losing his temper again.

"Right now, I will not force it out of you. Go to your room, you are not to leave until you are ready to tell me about this potion you're brewing. I'm disappointed in you Abby."

Abby looked at Severus, he could see fresh tears forming in her eyes, and then she got up and ran up to her room.

* * *

It was midnight, Severus and Hermione were laying in bed cuddling. Abby hadn't come out of her room all day. Severus had sent Libby a few times to go check on her and bring her food.

"Do you think Abby is alright", Hermione asked.

"I'm sure she's still upset, I will speak to her in the morning. I didn't want to chance losing my temper again and screaming at her."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt Severus' lips on her neck, and his erection poking into her back. Hermione moaned when she felt Severus' hand slide into her underwear and start rubbing her clit.

All of sudden there was a loud explosion, that shook the entire house. Severus rolled Hermione over so she was face down in the bed, and he was covering her. Hermione was clutching onto him and the bed sheets.

"What the hell was that", Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know", Severus said looking around confused. Suddenly, Severus jumped out of bed, "Abby!"

Severus tore out of the bedroom, followed by Hermione. He ran to Abby's bedroom and flung the door open.

"Is she alright", Hermione said quickly.

"She's not here", Severus said running past her and down the stairs.

Severus hit the bottom step, and turned right toward the basement. The door to the basement and half the wall connecting to the door had been blown to pieces.

"The stairs have been crushed", Severus said anxiously looking at them.

"We can apparate", Hermione said grabbing his arm and apparating them to the basement.

"Holy shit", Hermione breathed. The entire basement was in ruins. The walls were literally falling down around them. There was a huge hole in the ceiling, you could see right into the kitchen.

"Oh my gods", Hermione said and grabbed Severus arm, pointing at Abby. She had been blown into a wall, you could see the giant whole her body had left in it. Abby was now lying on the floor, half under debris.

Severus rushed over, jumping over debris and the potion that had spilled all over the floor.

"Abby can you hear me", Severus said quickly as he pulled some of the debris away from her.

Severus shook her a little and her eyes began to flutter. Abby opened her eyes, but had a glazed over look.

"Abby look at me", Severus said.

Abby looked at Severus, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell unconscious.

"Fuck! Hermione floo to Hogwarts and wake Poppy, tell her we are coming", Severus screamed as he pulled Abby out of the debris and into his arms.

Review please! Finally got my laptop back so I should be able to update more. Although, I am going to visit some friends in New York this weekend so it won't be until at least Sunday or Monday when I can start writing the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus rushed through the floo with Abby clutched in his arms.

"Lay her on the bed, quickly Severus", Poppy said as she rushed from her office with potions in hand.

Severus laid Abby on the bed and was beginning to panic. "Poppy, DO SOMETHING", Severus yelled.

"Severus, she needs to work", Albus said pulling Severus away from the bed and shutting the curtain. Hermione had flooed Albus, Eileen, and the Malfoy's after she alerted Poppy of the situation.

Severus pulled away from Albus and started to pace in front of the curtain. His hands were visibly shaking, as he pushed them through his hair.

"Severus", Hermione said wearily.

"Let him pace, it helps", Lucius said coming up beside Hermione.

The floo opened up and in rushed Narcissa, Draco, Ron, and Harry.

"What are you two doing here", Hermione questioned Harry and Ron.

"We were having a guy's night out and had just returned to Malfoy Manor when Narcissa told us what happened", Harry answered.

"How is Abby doing", Ron asked quietly.

"We're not sure, Poppy is still with her."

"Narcissa made her condition sound awful, was she right", Harry inquired.

Hermione nodded and tears started to fill her eyes. She hadn't known Abby very long, but she really liked her and enjoyed her company. And, the fact that she was Severus' daughter made it ten times worse.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione and kissed her head. "I'm sure she will be fine, look what Poppy did for all of us at the end of the final battle. Everyone in this room shouldn't be alive, but we are because of Poppy."

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!", Severus screamed as he stopped pacing.

"Severus, Poppy needs time", Eileen said walking to him and grabbing his arm, "Calm yourself."

Severus picked up a chair and slung it across the room, "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON."

"Severus Snape, you will stop throwing chairs around my infirmary", Poppy said sternly as she walked out of the curtain.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, at the sight of Poppy. She had blood splattered on the front of her shirt and down her sleeve.

"Oh my gods", Eileen exclaimed when she saw the blood on Poppy, and put her weeping face into Albus' chest.

"Everyone needs to calm down, Abby is going to be alright", Poppy said.

"But, blood", Severus said unable to form complete sentences, as he pointed at Poppy's shirt.

"Yes, Abby did start to cough up blood while I was mending her injuries, but I gave her a few potions and a blood replenishing potion. She will probably walk with a limp for a few days and be in some pain, but she will be just fine. I gave her a muscle relaxant and a sleeping draught, so it will be well into tomorrow afternoon or night before she wakes."

Severus sighed and brought his shaking hand to his face, "Can I see her."

"Of course."

Severus pulled the curtain back and walked over to Abby. She was sleeping peacefully on the infirmary bed. Her paleness and few gashes that hadn't healed completely were the only signs of the explosion.

"Love, what are you doing to yourself", Severus said as he grabbed Abby's hand and brushed her face with his other hand.

"Severus I believe it would be beneficial if we figure out what potion Abby was brewing", Albus said as everyone walked closer to the bed.

"That could take a long time and I don't want to leave her", Severus replied watching Abby sleep.

"Severus, Narcissa and I will stay with her", Eileen said.

"Me, Harry, and Ron will help analyze the potion", Hermione added.

"So will I, Lucius, and Draco", Albus said.

* * *

"Wow, she really did a number on this basement", Ron said.

"Severus, this had to be a powerful potion to do all this damage", Lucius said as he looked around.

The hole in the ceiling was considerably larger than it had been earlier. The walls had stopped crumbling; do to the fact that a majority of them were already on the floor.

"I know, I'm pretty sure it's a dark arts potion", Severus said as he scooped the potion off the floor, "We will work in groups; it will be easier to extract the ingredients."

The pairs set off extracting the potion, with Hermione and Severus, Draco and Lucius, and Albus, Harry, and Ron working together.

"Severus is this snake venom", Hermione asked as she inspected the cloudy liquid.

Severus looked it over and a strange look came over his face, "Yes."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, yet. I'm praying this isn't the potion I think it is."

Hermione decided to leave the subject alone for now, the look on Severus' face was alarming.

"We found sopohorous beans", Harry stated.

Severus grew pale and stalked over to them. "Are you sure", Severus said quickly snatching the slimy beans out of Harry's hand.

"Yes Severus", Albus said quietly but firm.

"FUCK", Severus screamed and picked up a vial, throwing it into debris.

"What is it", Hermione questioned wearily.

"She was brewing a resurrection potion", Lucius stated.

Hermione gasped.

"I'm such an idiot! I found vials of her mother's hair the week after the accident; I just assumed Abby was keeping them for sentimental value. I could have prevented this", Severus exclaimed putting his face into his hands.

"Severus there is no way you could have prevented this, how could you have known", Hermione said approaching him.

Within two seconds, Severus' demeanor changed. He stood up, picking up debris and throwing it across the room.

"HOW COULD SHE BE SO STUPID, SO IRRESPONSIBLE", Severus yelled, heading toward the door.

"Severus, where are you going", Albus said rushing to him and grabbing his arm.

"I'M GOING TO WAKE ABBY UP AND HEX HER INTO NEXT WEEK."

"Severus yelling at her isn't going to help this. She's grieving; she needs you to be there for her, not screaming at her. I agree she needs to be punished for this, to show her how dangerous this really was. But, you need to go about it a different way", Albus said softly, which caused Severus to calm slightly.

"We will go back and inform Poppy of the potion, so if Abby needs further treatment she can receive it", Lucius said gesturing to Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"I will join them, Hermione stay here with Severus. Don't return until he is fully calmed down and thinking rationally", Albus said.

Hermione nodded and watched the others apparate.

"Severus", Hermione said quietly as she walked up in front of him and grabbed his hand, "Are you alright?"

Hermione could tell Severus was fighting back tears, so she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her", Severus said into Hermione's neck.

"I know, but she's going to be alright. Abby just needs some guidance through this, so she can go on with her life. I will help you look after her and help her with anything she needs", Hermione whispered as she ran her hand through Severus' hair.

Severus pulled his face so it was aligned with Hermione's, "You would do that for me and Abby?"

"Of course", she replied with a smiled.

Severus gave a weak smile and kissed her lips gently, "You're making me fall hard for you."

* * *

The next day around five o'clock, Abby still hadn't woken up.

"You're sure it's supposed to take this long", Severus asked for the tenth time that hour.

"Yes Severus. Abby's body needs time to heal, she should be waking soon", Poppy replied tiredly.

Severus huffed and retreated back to the couch he had conjured. Hermione was sitting on it, while Severus was lying across it with his head in her lap.

"Be patient Severus, she will come around when her body's ready", Hermione said as she stroked his hair.

"She always has been stubborn", Severus mumbled.

"One of the many traits she gets from her father", Eileen added.

Severus scowled, "I believe I acquired that trait from you, mother."

Abby's eyes began to flutter and Severus bolted off the couch, to her side.

"Abby can you hear me?"

"Mum", Abby said through a haze of medication and a concussion.

Abby's eyes opened and she scanned the room. She had never been in the infirmary before, so the unfamiliar surroundings scared her. "Where am I", Abby said anxiously and sat straight up.

She was overcome with a feeling of nausea and dizziness, and let out a painful groan.

"Slow down, you're at Hogwarts, in the infirmary", Severus said as he slowly laid her back onto the bed.

"Severus move aside, I need to check her over", Poppy said as she rushed to the bed. Severus reluctantly moved back over to where Hermione was sitting, as Poppy pulled the curtain around the bed.

"Is she alright", Hermione questioned.

"I think so; she's just a little out of it."

The sounds of Abby crying hit Severus' ears and he jumped up. Poppy emerged from the curtain.

"What's wrong", Severus said anxiously.

"She's alright Severus. Abby is starting to come around and I believe the events of last night are coming back to her. I would suggest you calm her down, or she could make herself ill."

Severus walked through the curtain; Abby was lying on her side with her back toward him, sobbing.

"Abby", Severus said as gently as possible as he touched her arm. Abby sobbed harder.

Severus climbed in the bed, lying beside Abby; he pulled her back into his chest and held her. Abby clutched on to Severus' arm and sobbed, while he whispered loving words into her ear. She finally calmed down, her sobs had subsided into random tears.

Severus gently rolled Abby over so she was facing him, and he wrapped his arms back around her.

"We need to talk", Severus said after kissing her face tenderly.

Abby looked into Severus' eyes and nodded slightly.

"I know you were brewing a resurrection potion. Love, what were you thinking?"

Abby closed her eyes, and fresh tears poured out. "I just miss my mum", Abby said holding back a sob.

"I know, Love", Severus said wiping her tears with his thumb; "Did you research the potion thoroughly? When the person you resurrect comes back, it's just their body you actually get back. Their personality is nothing like from when they were alive; they really don't have a personality all. They are zombie like, just roaming around not tuned into anything going on around them."

"I don't know if i can live without my mum."

"If you did bring your mother back, she wouldn't be the same person. You wouldn't be able to spend time with her or do any of the things you use too. She would be miserable and you would be even more miserable than you are now. You wouldn't want to do that to your mother or yourself."

"No", Abby said as she shook her head.

Severus pulled her closer, "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. Abby, I don't know where I would be without you. To be truthful, I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. You are what got me through the war with Voldemort and the years to follow."

Abby buried her head into Severus' chest and cried again.

"Love, I know you're grieving over your mother and you will be for a long time, but you have to stop doing foolish things. You almost died last night", Severus said tightening his grip around her.

"I'm sorry", said Abby's muffled voice.

After a few moments, Abby had settled down but still had her face in Severus' chest.

"Abby I have to ask you something. What exactly went wrong, I was looking over the potion and it was flawless", Severus asked curiously.

"The last thing I remember was stirring the cauldron and letting it simmer. I think I fell asleep while I was waiting."

* * *

Abby was released from the infirmary the next day. Besides having a slight limp and a few bouts of pain, she was fine. Severus decided a few punishments were in order, she was to help him rebuild the basement and the lab, she wasn't to go anywhere near the new lab without being accompanied by someone Severus approved of, wasn't aloud out of the house without one of the adults, and her working at the Weasley's shop was put on hold.

"Well the basement and lab were put back together quick enough", Hermione said as Severus entered the kitchen.

"That's because every blasted Weasley, Potter, Malfoy, and my mother and Albus insisted on helping."

Hermione smiled and then laughed when two year old James ran up to Severus, and wrapped around his leg. Severus cocked an eyebrow, looking down at James, who was grinning.

"I think he likes you, Severus", Ginny said walking into the kitchen.

"That's a first", Harry said grinning, and was rewarded with a glare from Severus.

Severus bent down and picked James up; James grabbed onto Severus' nose and started giggling.

"I never thought I would have seen the day Severus Snape held my child, and actually enjoyed it", Harry said smirking.

Severus glared at Harry and then smirked, turning to James, "I can't wait until you come to Hogwarts."

After having a whole day with a house full of people, Severus was glad it was over, and only him, Hermione, and Abby were left.

Severus had set wards on the house, so not only would he be alerted if someone broke in, he would be alerted if anyone were to leave. The basement had heavy wards on it, that were set by Severus, Hermione, and Albus. It would take hours for Abby to get through the first barrier, which would then sound an alarm, waking Severus and Hermione.

It was now midnight; Hermione had dozed in and out of sleep for the last three hours, being stirred by sudden movements from Severus. Any sound, no matter how small, Severus would jump out of bed and go check on Abby.

"Severus, why don't you just go get Abby and bring her back in here for the night. If not, no one is going to get any sleep", Hermione said tiredly, after being stirred awake again.

"Sorry", Severus said sighing.

"Its fine, I know your worried about her, we all are. Just go get her."

Severus kissed Hermione and got out of bed. He came back a few moments later, with Abby, who obviously hadn't been sleeping.

Abby laid on the far end of the bed, with Severus in the middle of her and Hermione.

"You should sleep, I know your exhausted", Severus said to Abby.

"My leg hurts."

Severus reached over grabbing a vial of pain reliever potion and handed it to Abby.

"Here take this, it will relieve the pain and help you sleep", Severus said and grinned, "You should really get to sleep before Hermione starts snoring, or we will be awake all night."

Hermione threw her hand up and smack Severus in the back of the head. Abby nearly spit out the potion and started grinning.

* * *

"Severus, you should really get Abby to come down here", Hermione said stirring her cauldron.

"I've tried, I asked her every day this week to brew with us, and she's refused."

"Abby has only come out of her room a few times in the last week, she's going to fall deeper into depression if you don't do something."

"I'm well aware of that. I have a few things planned; I'm just waiting on word from Lucius, Potter, and Weasley."

Hermione gave him a confused look, but couldn't respond because the flow activated.

"Ah Lucius, we were just speaking about you", Severus said.

"Really, good things I hope. Anyway, Severus the tickets for this weekend are secured, as well as the world cup for the end of summer."

"The quidditch world cup", Hermione asked.

"The one any only", Severus replied.

"I spoke with Potter and Weasley; everything is good to go for the weekend as well. I have to get going, I will see you at the burrow", Lucius said as his head disappeared into the flow.

"The burrow? What do you have planned, Severus?"

"I know how much Abby enjoyed spending time at the burrow the other week. So, we have it planned that everyone is to floo to the burrow Friday and spend the day and night there. We will get up early on Saturday, take a port key to a quidditch match, and spend the night there and then return home on Sunday. We also got tickets for the world cup at the end of the summer, something for Abby to look forward to before the new term starts."

Hermione smiled, "I think that will help Abby a great deal."

"Mmhmm", Severus said approaching her, "It will also give us some alone time, while Abby is occupied with the Weasley's", Severus said seductively into her ear as he pushed her up against a wall.

-Review please!! Thanks to those who do.


	7. Chapter 7

-I own the plot.

Hermione woke, with Severus laying half on her, looking at the clock she saw it was only four in the morning. She heard noises coming from out in the hallway, and decided she'd go investigate. Gently pushing Severus over, Hermione climbed out of bed. Normally she would wake Severus, but this was the first night he had actually slept since Abby returned home.

As she walked into the hallway, she noticed Abby's door was slightly cracked open, and she could have sworn she heard voices coming from inside. Wand at a ready, Hermione pushed the door open and was greeted with Abby watching her from the bed.

"I didn't know you had a television", Hermione said looking around to find the source of the talking.

"Yeah, sorry did I wake you", Abby said tiredly.

"No, it was your father smothering me that initially woke me up."

"Yeah for a man that likes to carry a scary Potion Professor demeanor, he likes to cuddle. It's rather odd actually", Abby said sitting up.

Hermione smirked; Abby was absolutely right about that. Every morning Hermione woke up in Severus' bed, he was attached to her in some way or another.

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's still very early", Hermione said walking toward the bed.

Abby shrugged, "I don't know, just couldn't sleep I guess."

Hermione looked around Abby's room and noticed it was decorated with teenage muggle decorations, "I'm surprised your dad let you have a TV."

"When he bought this house, he let me do whatever I wanted to my room. Since I spent most of my time with my mum, he knew I would pick muggle things since I was raised in a muggle environment. So I think that's why he allowed the TV, and he always tried to make up for all the time he spent apart from me."

Hermione nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, she noticed a few pictures that were on Abby's night stand.

"Is that your mum", Hermione questioned. She immediately wished she hadn't asked that. Abby never really spoke about her mum or the car accident, unless it was to Severus. He had 

told Hermione that he had to coax stuff out of Abby; it was still too painful for her to speak about.

"Yeah, she's holding me in that picture; I think I was about three. Dad took it."

"She's very pretty", Hermione said, relieved that she hadn't upset Abby.

Abby nodded and picked up another picture, it was of Abby, a blonde haired girl, and two dark haired boys, "These are my friends Megan, Aidan, and Andrew. Megan was the one in the car accident with me and mum."

Hermione nodded, not sure of what to say.

"Andrew and Aiden were a few years ahead of me and Megan in school. They actually just graduated last term. Andrew and Megan were dating; actually they had been together ever since we started at American Magic School."

"What about you and Aiden, did you date?"

"Yeah for a little while, but we decided to just be friends", Abby said and then smiled, "When dad found out I was dating a guy three years older than me he flipped."

Hermione grinned, "I can only imagine."

"He actually apparated to America and made my mum bring him to the school. He showed up in the middle of lunch, you should have seen those kids' faces when they saw him stalking down the aisle. By that time, Aiden and I weren't even dating anymore. But dad didn't care; he interrogated him for an hour and tried to make him take Veritaserum. But my mum and the headmaster talked dad out of it."

Hermione laughed, she could just picture Severus stalking into their lunch and snatching Aiden up.

"Do you still talk to Aiden and Andrew", Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we owl weekly. The last time I saw them though, was at Megan's funeral." Abby wasn't sure why, but she wanted to keep talking to Hermione. "We only talked for a little while at the funeral, I don't think they really knew what to say to me."

"They probably didn't want to upset you, you had been through so much in just one night", Hermione replied softly.

"Yeah, that's what my dad said. He said that he'd allow Aiden and Andrew to come over some this summer, but I'm not sure if he will now since I blew up the basement."

"Your dad has calmed down about that. He's just happy you are alright, I'm sure he will allow them over."

Abby nodded and was quiet for a minute, "I know you fought in the final battle against Voldemort, have you ever lost anyone close to you?"

"I lost a few friends and acquaintances, but not like you have."

"Megan and I were suppose to go traveling the summer after we graduated, and then I was going to come to Hogwarts and apprentice with my dad, and she was going to try and apprentice in charms. I'm actually kind of happy I don't have to go back to American Magic School. With Aiden and Andrew graduated and Megan gone, I wasn't really going to have any friends to go back to."

Hermione watched the faraway look in Abby's eyes and rubbed her shoulder.

"Sometimes I forget they're not alive anymore. I'll wake up in the morning thinking that it's just summer time, and my mum and dad are downstairs having coffee and Megan will be flooing here soon. But then I remember that I will never see them again", Abby said starting to cry.

Hermione pulled Abby into a hug and held her. "I know it must be hard but your father is here for you, and so am I. The Malfoy's, Potters, and Weasley's, we all care about you."

Abby cried on Hermione's shoulder for a few minutes, and her breathing started to slow.

"You should sleep; I can tell you're tired."

"Can you stay with me, until I fall asleep", Abby said as she curled into her blanket.

"Of Course."

Hermione sat propped on the bed up against the headboard, next to Abby. Hermione watched as Abby's breathing slowed all the way, indicating she was asleep.

Hermione jumped when she heard someone murmur something.

"Severus, you scared me", Hermione said clutching her chest, where her heart would be.

"I just cast a silencing spell", Severus said leaning down and hugging Hermione tightly, "Thank you for talking to her."

"You heard us talking?"

"Yes, I had woken up and saw you weren't in bed. When I came into the hallway, I heard you two in here. I listened from out in the hallway. I'm glad she's finally confiding in someone other than me."

"I was afraid I'd upset her at first, but she just started telling me about things."

"I'm glad", Severus said as he shifted Abby over and cuddled with Hermione on the bed, "Let's sleep in here with her."

* * *

Friday morning rolled around; Hermione and Severus were getting dressed in Severus' bedroom.

"Does Abby know we are going to the Weasley's today and then to the quidditch match tomorrow", Hermione asked yawning.

"No, I wanted to surprise her."

Abby had gotten a little better after talking with Hermione. She was starting to come out of her room more, but still refused to go into the lab. Severus had also managed to talk her into eating dinner with them one night.

"Should you go wake her, she will need to start getting ready soon."

"Yes, I believe I'm going to wake her the same way she woke me that last time we went to the Weasley's", Severus said grinning and walking from the room.

Hermione smiled and followed Severus into Abby's room. Severus was nearly to the bed when he leapt off the floor and pounced on Abby. Abby moaned and tried to roll over.

"Abby! Wake up", Severus exclaimed as he shook her.

Abby's eyes flew open and fixed on Severus'. The glazed over sleep look was starting to fade, and Abby could see Severus grinning.

"I believe she's awake now", Severus said grinning, as Abby glared at him.

"Dad get off me, I'm trying to sleep."

"Ahh, but it's time to wake up. We have things to do."

"You may have things to do, but I don't. So let me sleep", Abby said with a scowl, that made Hermione laughed. There was no denying Abby was Severus' daughter, she looked just like him when she did that.

"Fine, Hermione and I will go spend the night at the Burrow with everyone else and you and Muggle can hold things down at the house. Oh and, we will bring you something back from the Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies match."

"We're going to a Puddlemere United match", Abby said excited sitting up, coming face to face with Severus.

"Yes, Hermione and I are going", Severus smirking.

Abby knocked Severus over on the bed and was hovering over top of him, knowing he was only playing. "When do we leave!?"

"As soon as you are packed and ready. The quidditch match is tomorrow, we will be flooing to the Burrow shortly and spending the night there so we can all depart in the morning together."

An hour later, Hermione, Severus, and Abby were ready to floo to the Burrow.

"Abby why don't you floo first, and we will follow behind you."

Abby looked at Severus for a moment. "No", she said apprehensively.

"What do you mean", Severus asked.

"Erm, I changed my mind. I don't want to go."

"What do you mean you don't want to go. What's the matter", Severus asked confused.

"I…It's just…", Abby faltered and just shook her head no.

"Severus, why don't I floo ahead and tell everyone you two will be a few minutes", Hermione said, trying to give the two space to talk.

Severus nodded. Hermione squeezed his hand and then flooed to the Weasley's.

Severus pulled Abby to the couch to sit down. "Abby what is it; you were all excited and ready to go a few moments ago."

"I know", Abby sighed.

"Tell me what's bothering you, I know that look", Severus said putting an arm around her.

"It's just, I tried to brew a resurrection potion and blew up the basement. Everyone must think I'm a nutter", Abby said leaning into Severus.

"They think no such thing. Why do you think everyone insisted on helping rebuild the lab and refused to leave this house without making sure you were alright. Besides, Fred and George have blown up loads of things. They will probably congratulate you on getting the entire basement down in one shot."

Abby smiled and relaxed a little.

"Plus, your grandparents and godparents will be disappointed if you don't show up. And I can assure you Lucius and grandmum will come and drag you from this house."

"They're all going to be there as well", Abby asked, getting more excited about going.

"Of course, now let's get going."

Severus and Abby arrived at the Burrow a few moments later. Abby was standing half behind Severus, hanging onto his arm.

"Love, it's alright", Severus said softly, trying to minimize Abby's embarrassment.

"It's about time you two arrived", Draco said walking into the sitting room, where Severus and Abby had come through the floo.

"What, no hug for Uncle Draco, I'm hurt", Draco said lightheartedly, clutching his chest.

Abby couldn't help but smile, and went over and hugged Draco. The rest of the occupants of the Burrow walked into the sitting room, where Lucius immediately pulled Abby from Draco's arms and into his own.

"Is Abby alright", Hermione asked Severus quietly.

"Mmhmm, she was just nervous about seeing everyone. Abby assumed they all had ill thoughts toward her, and would think she's a "nutter", as she put it."

"Hopefully this weekend will help her; she seems to be coming around some."

Harry, Ron, Draco, the twins, Severus, Abby, Lucius, Albus, and Arthur went out in the backyard and played quidditch for a majority of the afternoon. Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Narcissa and Eileen stayed inside, cooking, chatting, and watching over James.

"So Hermione, how is everything with you and Severus", Ginny asked.

"It's actually going great. Our relationship is going a lot farther this summer then I thought it would."

"Good", Eileen replied, "I thought everything that was going on with Abby was going to put a halt between the two of you."

"I know Severus has a lot with trying to work Abby through this depression, but we are able to work with it. Besides, Abby is a great kid. I've got a glimpse of her real personality a few times and she's just amazing.

Eileen smiled, "I'm glad Severus meet you and from what I can tell his falling for you. He needs someone like you in his life and it will help Abby too. Severus told me that Abby opened up to you the other night and I think that's just wonderful."

Hermione smiled. The front door opened, in walked Severus, Lucius, Albus, and Arthur.

"It looks like the kids were a little rough on your four", Narcissa commented, smirking.

"I believe time is finally catching up with us", Lucius said smiling at his wife.

"Speak for yourself, old man. I was just coming in to spend time with my women", Severus said gently grabbing Hermione's arms, pulling her out of the room and up the stairs. Hermione smiled and followed him upstairs, into a bedroom.

"I've been waiting all day for this", Severus said pushing Hermione onto the bed and hovering over top of her.

Hermione grinned and pulled Severus' head down to hers, capturing his lips in a searing lips. She immediately reached down and unbuttoned his pants, reaching in and rubbing his erection.

Severus gasped and closed his eyes. "In a rush, are we?", he choked out.

"I haven't had you in the last week, and I refuse to wait any longer."

"I think I would have to agree", Severus said silkily, grabbing his wand and spelling off their clothes.

Hermione moaned at the contact of skin, she nearly lost it when Severus started kneading her breast and grinding his erection into her leg.

"Severus, please", she pleaded, "I'm going to explode if you don't take me now."

Severus didn't comply, he continued with his teasing. Hermione's moaning and pleading was turning him on far more than he ever imagined it would. He continued kneading her breast and sucking on her neck, making sure to mark her.

Hermione flung her hands into Severus' hair and wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding her hips as much as possible.

"You minx, not just yet", Severus said breathlessly, detaching himself from Hermione, causing her to whine from the loss of contact.

Kissing trails down Hermione's stomach, Severus stopped right between her thighs and blew on her clit.

Hermione groaned and pushed Severus' head down. This time he complied with her actions and began sucking and lapping her clit. Hermione moaned Severus' named, and let out a yelp when Severus inserted two fingers. Moments later, Hermione was moaning and arching her back with her climax.

Severus licked at her juices and let her come down, before kissing his way back up and attacking her mouth. He ground his hips back into hers, feeling her spread her legs wider and heat rising off of her.

"Severus please, I need you. I can't wait any longer."

Severus placed himself at her entrance. With a thrust and a scream from Hermione, he was fully inside of her. He tried to steady himself at an even pace, but as Hermione pleaded and begged for more, he couldn't control himself.

Severus began pounding into her, seconds later Hermione was screaming his name as her muscles clamped down on him. Severus let go and filled her completely.

For rest of the afternoon, the two spent their time in bed. At 5 o'clock they redressed and made their way downstairs, awaiting a much needed meal.

"Are they still outside", Severus said, as him and Hermione walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

"Yes, they will be in shortly. Dinner is just about ready", Molly replied from the stove.

Hermione walked over to chat with Ginny, while Severus walked to the window and watched as Abby and the others played quidditch.

"It's good to see you two surface again this evening, we thought the two of you had rotted away up there", Lucius said coming up beside him.

Severus looked at him and smirked, then returning his gaze back to the window.

"Although, with all the screaming and moaning I heard coming from that room I was fairly sure you were both still alive", Lucius whispered so only Severus could hear.

Severus snapped his head toward Lucius with a horrified look on his face.

Lucius grinned, "No need to worry. I cast a silencing spell on the door, I was the only one that heard as I had to get a few things from the room Narcissa and I are occupying."

Severus turned a shade of pink and frowned.

"Come now Severus, no need to get upset. By the screams I heard coming from Hermione, I'd say you haven't lost your touch", Lucius said with a smirk.

-Review please! Thanks for all the encouraging words, I love them, keep it coming.


	8. Chapter 8

.i own the plot.

The gang from outside came straggling in, after Molly called them for dinner a few times.

"We should be able to get the quidditch cup back from Slytherin this year, with Abby as our seeker", Harry beamed as they all walked through the door.

Draco had been carrying Abby on his back and set her down on the inside of the kitchen door. "I'd say, I couldn't keep up with her half the time!"

Abby smiled brightly at the comments and took her seat next to Severus. Severus bent over, put an arm around her and kissed the side of her face, "Have fun?"

"Yeah, loads. I'm starving though."

"Good."

Harry, Draco, and the twins were going on about how good Abby was at being a seeker and how great the Gryffindor team was going to be this year.

"Potter, she has to get into Gryffindor first and then make the quidditch team. For all you know, she could make my house and be on my team", Severus stated nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding!", Harry said nearly spitting out his food, "She is defiantly a Gryffindor. Yes that is odd, seeing as she's your daughter. But I can guarantee she will be in Gryffindor."

"I would have to agree, Severus", Albus said.

"I think we all do", Lucius said smiling in Abby's direction.

"And for making the quidditch team, she's amazing. Abby's better then Harry was", Fred said loudly.

"Hell, she's three times better than I ever was. Abby will defiantly be in my house and on my quidditch team", Harry said grinning.

"_Your_ house and _your_ quidditch team", Severus said suspiciously.

Harry's grin got even wider, "Yes, you haven't heard yet, have you. I am to be head of Gryffindor next year. Minerva is tired of the duties it requires, and wanted a replacement."

Severus' face dropped and everyone in the room laughed.

"He's kidding, right?", Severus ask Albus.

"I'm afraid not, my boy", Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"As I said the other week Severus, let the corrupting begin", Harry said.

Severus put his head in his hands, "This is going to be a long year."

After dinner, everyone convened to the sitting room.

"Abby seems to be fairing better", Narcissa said as her and Lucius talked with Severus and Hermione.

"Yes, I think today has helped her a great deal. She was a little apprehensive about coming but once she got here I could see a change in her mood. I'm going to make sure she gets out of the house at least once a week. I'm afraid that if she doesn't she's going to fall deeper into a depression and shut down", Severus said watching Abby and the twins talking about the shop.

"She'll get through this Severus", Lucius said putting a hand on his shoulder, "With all of us around to help, we won't let anything happen to her."

"Severus, do you think Abby will be alright sleeping here. I know she has a hard enough time sleeping at home", Hermione said.

"I'm not sure. But I think since all of us are here she should be alright."

Hermione watched as Abby kept glancing at her, and then started to grin. Hermione gave her an odd look, so Abby nodded her head toward the kitchen.

"I will be right back", Hermione said as she got up and followed Abby into the kitchen.

Abby was standing next to the table, eyebrow raised and grinning.

"What", Hermione asked baffled.

"I wasn't sure if you were aware, but it seems my dad has marked you as his own."

Hermione stood there, having no idea what Abby was talking about.

"Right about, here", Abby said grinning and placing her fingers on Hermione's neck.

Hermione turned three shades of red and grabbed her neck, "I hope no one saw it, nobody said anything."

Abby moved Hermione's hand and placed her palm on top of the hickie. Hermione's neck felt very warm and then went back to its normal temperature.

"There it's hidden for now. The charm will last a week, it should be gone by the time the charm wears off", Abby said smiling.

"Where did you learn that from", Hermione now perplexed at Abby's abilities.

"It's something I created a couple of years ago. Came in handy when I was at school and during the summer, my dad would flip if he ever saw a hickie on me."

"You created a charm! And a couple of years ago, how old were you?"

"Um 12, I think."

Hermione knew Abby was intelligent, but Abby creating charms and who knows what else when she was only 12 was amazing.

Abby saw the amazed look on Hermione's face, "What would you expect, I am the daughter of Severus Snape, grandchild of Albus Dumbledore, and godchild of Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione smiled, she did have a point, but Abby's intelligence was stilling astonishing.

"I'll have to hurt your father for doing that, thanks for the warning."

"Perhaps you can return me the favor someday", Abby said grinning, "and I can teach you the charm."

Hermione couldn't help but grin, "This year is really going to be something."

Severus walked into the kitchen, "Is everything alright in here."

Hermione scowled at him and slapped his arm, "No!"

"What are you hitting me for", Severus said raising an eyebrow then looked over at Abby.

Abby burst out laughing and walked back into the sitting room.

"Severus Snape! If you ever want to touch me again, I suggest you warn me when you leave hickies in plain view for everyone to see!"

Severus smirked, and then blushed when he realized it was Abby who told Hermione about the mark.

After hours of chatting in the sitting room, everyone started to disperse to bed.

"Are you sure you're alright down here", Severus asked Abby as she lay on the couch.

"Yes I think so. Uncle Draco said he would enlarge the couch and stay down here too."

"Alright", Severus said bending down and kissing her forehead, "If you need anything or want to stay with me and Hermione come up to our room. There will be wards on the door but I have them set to recognize you, just knock twice."

Abby nodded and Severus reluctantly walked upstairs.

"She'll be alright Severus, we're just upstairs if she needs us", Hermione said as she cuddled into Severus' chest.

"I know", Severus said but let out a hiss as Hermione bit and sucked on his neck.

"I believe I can help you get your mind off things."

* * *

Severus and Hermione made their way downstairs the next morning. Draco was sprawled out over the couch.

"Draco….DRACO!", Severus bellowed and Draco shot up.

"What."

"Where is Abby?"

Draco looked around confused and shrugged.

"What was the point of you sleeping down here, if you weren't going to look after her?!"

"Severus I'm sure she's just in the bathroom or something", Hermione said rubbing his shoulder.

Ginny walked in from the kitchen, with James in her arms, "She's out in the garden with Lucius. I believe he said they were having a chat before everyone got up."

Severus visibly relaxed and sat down on the couch Draco wasn't laying on. Draco started mumbling something as he rolled over on the couch, causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh. James climbed out of Ginny's arms and ran over to Severus, climbing into his lap.

"I think James is becoming attached to you", Hermione said as she sat down beside him. Severus just raised an eyebrow as he looked down at James.

Harry walked in, his hair all over the place, and smirked. "Awww, don't you two make the perfect parents."

Severus scowled and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I give it until Christmas and Hermione will be pregnant."

"Unlike you Potter, we know how to use contraceptives", Severus said glaring.

"Would you two, SHUT UP! I do not want to hear about either of your sex lives", Draco said sitting up.

"Aw is Dracy poo sexually frustrated. Not getting enough action from Ron", Harry said jokingly.

Severus' face dropped and he stared at Draco, making everyone laugh.

"I'M NOT GAY SEVERUS."

"Well, that's good to hear", Lucius said as he walked through the door, followed by a grinning Abby.

An hour later, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Severus, Abby, Lucius, Albus, and Draco were walking through a field, toward a port key. Molly, Eileen, and Narcissa stayed back, not being quidditch fans and to watch James.

"Why do you always have to pick port keys that are forever away, dad", Ron asked as he drudged through the field."

"Port key? We're taking a Port key", Abby asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Why", Severus responded.

"I've never used a port key before", Abby said nervously.

Severus pulled Abby so she was walking again, "You will be fine. I will instruct you on what to do."

Half an hour later, they all approached a television that was sat on a tree stump.

"Alright Abby, place your hand on it", Severus told her.

Abby stuck her left hand on the TV and grabbed Severus' arm with her right.

"It's similar to apparating, but when I say let go you must let go."

"What! I'm not letting go", Abby said as she started to feel a nauseated feeling and the field started to spin. She gripped on to Severus' arm tighter and bit her lip.

"Alright Abby, let go", Severus said loudly through the swishing wind.

"No, I can't!"

Severus grabbed her arm and yanked her into him, and they landed about twenty feet from the gates of the quidditch match. Abby had her head buried into Severus' chest and her arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Love we're here, you can let go now", Severus said trying to wrench Abby off of him.

Abby peeked an eye open and saw they were standing outside of the arena.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it", Severus said as Abby stepped away from him.

"That was bloody awful; do we have to take a port key on the way back?"

Severus smiled, "I'm afraid so love, but you will get use to it."

"Hey Abby!" Abby recognized the two voices but couldn't quite place them. She turned around and squealed when she saw Aiden and Andrew standing behind her.

"Did you contact them", Hermione asked Severus, as Abby ran and flung her arms around her two friends.

"Yes. She hasn't seen them since the beginning of summer and I know she misses them."

Hermione smiled brightly and gave him a soft kiss, "You're such a wonderful father."

When Hermione moved to Severus' side, he was almost knocked over when Abby flung her arms around his neck.

"Thanks dad! I've missed them so much."

"I know, love", Severus said softly and returning the hug.

"I love you dad", Abby said kissing his check and then running back to her friends.

They spent the entire day at the Puddlemere United and Holyhead Harpies match. Abby nearly fell out when Severus told her they were returning at the end of the summer for the quidditch world cup, and so were Aiden and Andrew. After securing a day next week for Aiden and Andrew to come to the beach house, everyone made their way to the port key and headed back to the burrow.

"Severus could I offer to let Abby spend the night at the Manson? It's been awhile since Narcissa, Draco, and I have been able to spend some quality time with her. It would also allow you and Hermione to have some time to yourselves as well", Lucius said as everyone was preparing to leave the burrow.

"I don't see a problem with that." Severus then turned to Abby, "If you leave the Manor without being accompanied by anyone, I will hex you senseless."

Abby grinned at him. "I won't, I promise dad", she said seriously. Abby hugged him again and held on tightly, "Thanks for all this dad, it helped. I love you."

"I'd do anything for you Abby, I love you too."

Hermione and Severus flooed back to the beach house, where Hermione immediately sprawled out on the bed.

"Don't think you're going to sleep", Severus said as he hovered over top of her. He leaned down and started nibbling on her ear. "I have plans for us", he said seductively.

Severus began his slow devouring of Hermione's neck. Giving her sweet and sensitive kisses to her throat, then her mouth. As he removed an article of clothing, he trailed kisses over her bare skin. Hermione tried her best to get at Severus' clothes, but he would lightly push her hands away whenever she tried.

She couldn't quite place it, but there was something different about this and with Severus. Before now, he had never been so soft and delicate with her. She never complained, because to be honest she enjoyed a little bit of rough sex.

Then it dawned her. He wasn't about to have sex with her, Severus was going to make love to her. Hermione couldn't ever remember a man she had sex with be this gentle, especially Severus. He was taking their relationship to the next level, and Hermione was thrilled.

Any more thoughts Hermione had were cut off. Severus had made his way down between Hermione's legs and was working wonders with his tongue.

-Review please! This story is getting a better response then I was expecting. Keep the reviews coming; they help me with my writing.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had gone by since the quidditch match; it was now the end of summer. Abby was doing much better. Although, she did have her days where she was extremely moody and depressed, but that was to be expected. Severus had also let her return to working at Fred and George's shop two days a week.

Hermione was walking up from the lab when Abby came barreling through the floo, from the shop.

"Where's my dad", Abby said excitedly, as she grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"In the lab. Is something wrong, do you need me to get him?"

"No, no, I need your help with something", Abby said pulling her away from the basement door and into the sitting room.

"Did you get into some kind of trouble", Hermione asked as she sat on the couch next to Abby.

Abby grinned, "No, not at all. But what kind of mood is my dad in."

"We just finished a few potions so he's in a good mood, but tired. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Jordan Chambers asked me to go to dinner with him at The Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione noticed Abby was giddy and almost glowing with delight.

"Is it a date?"

"Yes, that's why I need your help. I don't know if dad will let me go", Abby said trying to contain her excitement.

Hermione wasn't sure why, but she started to get excited too. Maybe it was because Abby finally had something to be excited about, who knew?

"Don't you worry about your father; I'll take care of him. What are you going to wear?"

Abby's face dropped, "I don't know, I hadn't thought about it. Oh no! I don't know if I have anything to wear at all."

"Don't worry about it, if you don't have anything I can transfigure something."

Hermione and Abby were all giggles discussing Abby's date with Jordan.

"What are you two all giddy about", Severus said raising an eyebrow as he walked into the sitting room.

Both girls looked at him and started giggling.

"Just go upstairs and start going through your clothes, I will speak with your dad", Hermione whispered as Severus gave them an odd look.

Abby ran upstairs, doing her best not to laugh as Severus eyed her.

"And what was that all about", Severus questioned.

"Come, sit", Hermione said patting the couch next to her.

Severus sat down suspiciously, waiting for Hermione to speak.

"Wouldn't it be nice for the two of us to spend the evening alone together, perhaps go out to dinner", Hermione asked snuggling into Severus' side.

He thought for a moment, "It would, but", cocking an eyebrow, "What are you and Abby up too?"

"Well, I want you to keep an open mind. And remember, Abby needs all the friends she can get since she will be new at Hogwarts this term."

"And.."

"Jordan Chambers wants her to go to dinner with him at The Leaky Cauldron tonight."

"A date?"

"Mmhmm"

Severus made a face.

"Now Severus, you know this will be good for Abby. Not only will it help her when she gets to Hogwarts, but she needs to have some fun before the summer ends. Besides, it gives us the night to ourselves, and we could go to dinner too."

Severus smirked, "We can go to The Leaky Cauldron."

"We most certainly cannot. We can go to Hogshead, The Three Broomsticks, or somewhere in muggle London. Abby has been fairing pretty well with all that's happened, I think this will help her along."

"I know", Severus said sighing, "Let me go up and speak to her and set some ground rules for this date."

Hermione squealed, kissed Severus, and ran up the stairs to Abby.

* * *

"I can't believe its August already", Hermione said flipping through her menu.

"I know, we will be back teaching dunderheads before we know it", Severus replied before taking a drink of his rum.

"I think this year will be different though, especially with Abby being at Hogwarts. And, it should lead to be more entertaining, seeing as we are now officially a couple."

Severus smirked, "Yes, I suppose we will be sneaking around like a couple of 7th years. It shall be interesting to see how long it takes for the students to figure out we're dating, I can't wait to see their faces."

Severus and Hermione had decided to stick with their separate chambers for now. Usually the only staff that had shared chambers were married. It also gave them room to work, but they still planned to spend the nights together.

"Wait until they find out Abby is your child. I must say the sorting ceremony should prove to be quite interesting this year."

"Yes, especially when the sorting hat calls out Gryffindor", Severus said calling the waiter over.

* * *

"I think I'm going to go to bed", Hermione said untangling herself from Severus, and getting off the couch.

"You do look exhausted."

"Yes well if you would learn to sleep through a night, and not wake me at odd hours with your roaming hands."

"You like it and you know it."

Hermione grinned and bent down and kissed him.

"I'm going to wait up for Abby, she should be home soon. I will make sure not to wake you tonight."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Love", Severus said as she was retreating upstairs.

Hermione almost tripped up the stairs, what did he just say?

About an hour later, Abby arrived by floo. Severus was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of fire whiskey.

"Why are you still up", Abby said smirking.

"I was waiting for you."

Abby sat down next to Severus and cuddled into his side.

"So, how was it", Severus said rubbing her back.

"You really want to know?"

"Well, spare me all the teenage angst details."

Abby smirked, "You could just ask your two spies what they thought."

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

"Come off it dad. I spotted Uncle Draco as soon as he walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Once he and Ron started drinking, they weren't exactly hard to miss."

"Idiots, I knew I should have asked Lucius to do it."

Abby swatted at Severus, then she took his glass and took a swig of it. She immediately spit the whiskey all over the floor.

"I thought you were drinking tea", Abby said glaring at Severus while he laughed.

"I guess you should have asked first. Hermione has learned not to drink my drinks either."

"Where is Hermione?"

"She went to bed."

"Is Hermione sick or something, she's been looking exhausted lately."

"No, she's not sick, just not getting enough sleep."

Abby made a face, "On that note I'm going to bed."

* * *

Albus and Hermione had come up with the idea of having a going back to Hogwarts party, the night before they were all to depart. It had been decided to have it at Severus' beach house, seeing how it was the perfect symbol of summer.

"So Potter, I hear you managed to impregnate your wife again", Severus said smirking.

Harry grinned, "Yes, and when is it you're going to impregnate Hermione? We have a running bet about when you will get her pregnant and married."

Severus glared, "We haven't even been dating that long."

"Come of it, Severus. You two may have only been officially and intimately a couple since the beginning of summer, but you two have been together since Hermione started teaching at Hogwarts."

"I must agree Severus. Once you and Hermione started working together on potions, the first term she worked at Hogwarts, you were inseparable during the school years", Albus said happily.

"And Potter, from what I hear they go at it all the time. So, I'm sure I will win the pregnancy bet", Lucius said grinning.

"You're in on this too", Severus said glaring.

Lucius nodded, "I say Hermione will be pregnant by October"

"I say December", Harry added.

"I said the end of August, and I believe Abby said the same", Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"Why is Abby voting on this?! And that means Hermione would have to be pregnant now!", Severus howled and stalked out of the room, leaving all the men laughing.

Severus walked into the sitting room, where all the women were. They all looked at him and immediately started giggling, with Hermione right in the middle of their conversation. This only led Severus to believe they were discussing the bet as well.

Severus huffed and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"What's wrong", Hermione said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sure you are aware of the bet by now", Severus said turning around and wrapping her in his arms.

Hermione grinned, "Well I did place a bet."

Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Oh come on Severus, it's just for fun."

"What month did you bet on", He said, face softening.

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh really." Severus bent close to her ear and started nibbling on it, "I think I can get it out of you", he said in the silkiest voice.

Hermione's breath hitched, and she pulled Severus into a searing kiss.

"Like I said before", Harry said smirking as he walked into the room with Abby, Albus, Draco, and Ron, "It will be no time before Hermione has your child."

"At the rate their going, they will have five before I finish Hogwarts", Abby said smirking.

Severus pulled out his wand and sent a hex Abby's way, but she deflected it. The only thing was, Abby didn't have a wand in hand or said a word.

Severus smirked; he finally caught her in the act of using wandless, verb less magic. All the others stared at Abby, amazed at what she had just done.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that", Severus said still smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Abby said nonchalantly and then glided out of the room, Severus Snape style.

Everyone laughed, including Severus.

"It's scary how much she's like you, Severus", Ron snickered.

Everyone had finally left Severus' house around midnight. Hermione was already fast asleep and Severus was just about asleep too when he felt someone crawl in bed behind him. He turned slightly and saw it was Abby, her bloodshot eyes made it obvious she had been crying.

"What's wrong", Severus said rolling over and pulling her into his chest.

"I was just thinking about mum. She won't be here to send me off to school this year."

"I know love", Severus said softly and tightening his grip around her.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow, about Hogwarts. I don't know any of the kids there except Jordan."

"It will be alright. I will be there, so will Hermione, your grandparents, and just about everyone you have meet this summer. I'm sure Jordan will introduce to his friends on the train tomorrow. Your house mates will accept you, and with quidditch try outs in two days you will have new friends in no time."

"I know, I'm glad you will be there, it will make it easier", Abby said and snuggled as close as she could to Severus, "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course, but I have something to ask you. How long have you been able to do wandless and verb less magic?"

Severus could feel Abby smile against his chest. "Since I was nine", she said right before falling asleep.

After taking Abby to the train station the next morning, Severus and Hermione packed their things and apparated to Hogwarts.

"After I unpack, I will be down to your chambers", Hermione said before they split into separate directions.

"Ok love, I will be waiting", Severus said and softly kissed her, before walking off towards the dungeons.

Hermione was getting giddy again; this was the second time Severus had called her love.

* * *

Severus sat at the staff table, in between Albus and Hermione. He looked up and down the table, and couldn't believe he was working with a bunch of bloody Gryffindor's. There was 

Potter, well both potters were in the castle but Ginny wasn't a teacher, Weasley, Longbottom, Lupin, and Hermione. Draco was also thrown in there, although he was a Slytherin, he still fit nicely with the golden trio. Severus watched Hermione for a moment; she was having a conversation with Remus, who was on the other side of her. He couldn't get over that this beautiful women was with him, and she seemed to be falling just as deep for him as he was for her. Severus was positive he was in love with her; there was no other explanation for the way he felt.

Severus was brought out of thought by the doors of the Great Hall opening and McGonagall walking toward the front of the Great Hall. Abby was walking beside her and the first years were walking behind them. Severus flashed Abby a smile and she grinned.

Albus stood up and the entire hall went silent, "Welcome, welcome, It is time for our annual sorting ceremony. This year we have a new student, she is a native of Britain, but has been attending school in America. So, she will be out first to be sorted."

"Snape, Abigail", McGonagall called.

The entire hall erupted in whispers. Albus stood back up.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, she is the daughter of your potions master, Severus Snape."

He seemed the whole student body sucked in a breath and erupted into loud whispers. Severus and Abby were both smirking. The staff that knew about Abby were grinning.

The students went silent when McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Abby's head.

"Ahh, another Snape. I never thought I'd get to sort another one of you. You have the brains and bravery of your father along with the courage and passion for learning from your mother. But, where to put you." The sorting hat seemed to be going over the houses in his mind. "With that fiery red hair that resembles a Weasley, you must be a GRYFFINDOR."

The entire hall went silent again, until the Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Abby turned and smiled at Severus, and then went and sat down next to Jordan at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Severus", Harry called from down the table; "The quidditch cup is going to look amazing above the Gryffindor fire place!"

After the sorting ceremony and the welcome back fest, Harry pulled Abby aside in the Gryffindor common room.

"Abby I have something for you; think of it as a welcome to Hogwarts gift. Just wait until you get into your dorm to open it. Keep it in good shape and return it to me after you graduate in a few years."

"Ok, thanks Harry, Erm I mean Professor."

Harry grinned and walked out of the common room. Once Abby got into her dorm, and all the other girls were in bed, she opened the present Harry gave her.

The card read:

_Abby,_

_We just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts; we know these next couple of years will be loads of fun. Hopefully you will get as much use out of this as we did. Welcome to our big family!_

_Harry, Hermione, Ron, Uncle Draco_

Underneath the card was Harry's invisibility cloak.

-Review please!!


	10. Chapter 10

Severus watched over his fifth year class, brewing a dreamless sleep potion. Of course the class was Gryffindor and Slytherin. He glanced over to Abby, who was brewing with Jordan Chambers.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape", came Graham Greyback's voice from the door.

"What is it?"

"I have a message from Professor Dumbledore."

Severus walked toward the door to retrieve the note from the student. He stopped short when he heard Abby snickering.

"Ms. Snape, you will cease your inane giggling and chatter with Mr. Chambers. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Abby looked up and glared at Severus; she then went back to her work mumbling her retort.

"Detention tonight for your cheek, Ms. Snape."

Abby huffed, "But it's the first day of class! And I have quidditch try-outs; I won't have time to do my homework."

"I don't see how that's my problem."The Slytherin's started snickering.

Abby glared at Severus and went back to her potion. Severus walked over to Graham, taking the note, and dismissing him.

"Bottle your potions, then you may leave", Severus said to the class as he sat at his desk.

Abby hurriedly bottled her potion, and then stalked angrily out of the classroom before anyone else.

"I see your not daddy's little girl", someone spoke from behind Abby.

She turned around and saw it was Graham Greyback. Abby had only been at Hogwarts a few days, and she already didn't like this kid. He was a Seventh year Slytherin, who thought he was the gods' gift to the wizarding world. Graham came from a long line of pure bloods, so he still held the thought that anyone who wasn't a pure blood was worthless. Which had Abby wondering why he was even speaking to her.

"What do you want", Abby spat.

"Ahh, but I see you have his temper."

"I know your type Greyback, you have an agenda, what do you want", Abby said still furious from her father's class and this encounter.

"No agenda. Well, probably not one that you have in mind", he said placing his hand on Abby's shoulder and rubbing it down her arm.

"If you'd like to keep your hand, and let's say, other _important_ parts of your body, you will never touch me again", Abby seethed pulling her wand on him.

"Ms. Snape, Mr. Greyback, do we have a problem", Hermione said as she approached the two.

Graham flashed a sly smile. "No Professor Granger, everything is great", he said and then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Abby's face was as red as her hair, with anger, and she still had her wand out.

"Abby what's going on?"

"I'm having the worst bloody first school day at Hogwarts, EVER!"

"When's your next class?"

"In two hours, I have a free period after lunch."

"I have a planning period after lunch today, so let's go to my chambers. I can order us lunch there and you can tell me about your day."

Abby nodded and followed Hermione to the Astronomy tower.

"My password is Tobias, for future reference but keep that to yourself."

Abby grinned and followed Hermione in. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Tell me about your day", Hermione said while pouring two cups of tea.

"Well, I had a terrible time sleeping last night. So of course when I did fall asleep, I slept for two hours and then ended up waking up late. I missed breakfast, but I did manage to make it to Astronomy on time. After that, I had potions", Abby made a disgusted face here, "Where dad decided to dock points and then give me detention tonight. All while his stupid Slytherin's were laughing at me.

"Why did you get detention?"

"Jordan said something that made me laugh, and of course dad had to point me out. Yet, he refused to acknowledge the two Slytherin's across from us who were having a full blown conversation."

"I think your dad was just trying to call you out, so no one thinks he's playing favorites with you."

"Yes, I understand that. It's just annoying that I get called out, out of everyone. While he plays favorites with the Slytherins."

"I know. Wait, don't you have quidditch try-outs tonight?"

"Yes, so now I'm not going to sleep tonight either. I have try-out's right after classes and dinner is over, then I have detention until gods know when. I'm going to be up all night doing homework."

"Maybe I can convince your father not to give you detention."

"Please, he'll probably give me detentions for a month if you do that."

"You have a point. What was going on with you and Graham Greyback in hall?"

Abby huffed; she had forgotten about that until now, "I don't even want to get into that. I don't really know that kid, but I seriously don't like anything about him."

"Yes, he's bad news. I would advise not hanging around him."

Abby nodded.

"Well you must be hungry since you missed breakfast. Let me order lunch from the house elves."

* * *

Hermione didn't make it down to dinner either, she sat in her sitting room looking over a few charms books. Being so indulged in the books, she didn't notice her door open.

"I thought you might be working", Severus said causing Hermione to jump.

Hermione looked up and saw Severus walking from the doorway, with a plate of food in hand.

"What time is it", Hermione said glancing at her watch.

"Seven, you've missed dinner", he replied sitting beside her, and handing her the plate.

"Thank You."

"I can't stay long; I have a detention in an hour."

"Yes, about that", Hermione said after swallowing her first bite, "Why did you give Abby detention on the first day! I thought you were done being a git, once we defeated Voldemort."

Severus smirked, "I take it she's spoken to you about it. Abby has to learn our banter cannot be used inside the classroom, or anytime I'm in professor mode."

"Severus she's aware of that, she just had a horrible day."

"Really", he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, if you would have taken the time to speak to her I'm sure she would have told you. Abby's having a hard time sleeping again, which caused her to miss breakfast. After the little incident in your classroom I encountered her and Graham Greyback in the hallway, Abby had her wand pulled out on him."

"What! What did he do to her; Abby wouldn't just pull her wand on someone!"

"I don't know Severus, she said she didn't want to discuss it. But I'm sure if it was something Abby couldn't handle, she would let someone know."

Severus huffed and crossed his arms, "She's in a new environment."

"What?"

"Abby's trouble sleeping. She's still going through all the events from the summer, being thrown into a new setting is throwing her off."

"Yes, well I doubt she will even be able to attempt to sleep tonight. After her try-outs she has your detention, and then she has to do homework."

"I've already informed Potter to tell Abby to bring her books to detention. She will do her homework, while I grade papers."

Severus placed a soft kiss on her cheek and stood, "It's about time for Abby to be heading to my classroom. Will I be seeing you in my chambers tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

Severus sat at his desk, when he heard Abby knock on his office door.

"Enter"

Abby stepped inside, with her backpack in hand. She had obviously come straight from quidditch practice, her clothes were ruffled and dirty and sweat was still pouring off her face.

"Have a seat", Severus said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Abby sat down; she flinched when Severus pointed his wand at her.

"Scourgify"

"Thanks, Professor. What am I going to be doing for detention", Abby said apprehensively.

Severus could tell Abby was unsure of how to speak to him, probably afraid she'd land another detention. He noted she didn't look angry anymore, she looked more tired than anything.

"You will do your homework, while I grade papers. You don't have to be formal in here, when it's just you and I. Abby I just want it to be clear that in the classroom I am Professor Snape, and you are my student. Our banter cannot be tolerated while we are in the classroom setting."

Abby nodded and started to pull out her books.

"So?", Severus said waiting for her to respond.

Abby starred at him, with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't you have try-outs? How did they go?"

Abby couldn't help but grin, "Good, Harry said the list will be posted tomorrow morning in my common room."

Severus nodded, "Did you have any competition for seeker?"

"Not really, last year's seeker graduated. There was a second year and a fourth year that tried out, but I think they were mainly doing it just so they could say they were on the house team."

"The way Harry rants on about you, I'm sure you made it."

Abby smiled and opened up her Astronomy book. After about two hours, Abby finished her homework. She looked up and saw Severus was just about done grading papers.

"Dad, I'm finished."

Severus nodded and signaled to her that she could go. Abby was just about to the door when he stopped her.

"Abby wait, there is something I want to speak to you about."

"What is it", Abby said walking back over to the chair she had been occupying, and sitting back down.

Severus got up and sat on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"Hermione told me she encountered you and Graham Greyback in the hallway this afternoon. You had your wand pulled on?"

"Yes, he was just being a jerk."

"What did he do?"

"Dad, don't worry about it. I can handle that idiot; he just thinks he owns this place and everyone in it."

"If he gets to be too much, let me know. I don't have a problem hexing him."

Abby grinned, "I know. I'm going to go back to my common room."

"Alright, get some sleep", Severus said kissing the top of Abby's head.

* * *

Hermione walked through the entrance of the Great Hall, Severus entered through the staff door, near the head table. Students were still unaware of their relationship, so they wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible.

She approached the Gryffindor table, spotting Abby sitting with Jordan Chambers and Shelly McCloud.

"Congratulations Abby, I heard you made Seeker", Hermione said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Abby looked up and gave her a weak smile. Hermione noticed Abby looked very tired and pale.

"Are you alright, are you sick", Hermione asked.

"I'm ok, I just need to eat breakfast", Abby responded.

Hermione nodded and made her way up to the staff table, taking her seat by Severus.

"Have you congratulated Abby on making Seeker", Hermione asked Severus.

"Not yet, I will go to talk to her before classes start this morning."

"She doesn't look good Severus; I think she may be sick."

Severus glanced in Abby's direction and saw her pale tired face. He stood up and at the same time Abby stood, walking in his direction. She stopped in the middle of the isle, starring at the floor. Severus could see her hands were shaking and she was starting to sweat. Before he could take three more steps, Abby bent over and threw up all over the floor.

Kids all around Abby let out disgusted noises and covered their faces, or ran for the door.

Severus rushed to Abby, flicking his wand and cleaning up the mess, then escorting her out the Great Hall.

"Did I really just throw up in front of everyone", Abby moaned, as Severus pulled her towards the infirmary.

"How long have you been sick", Severus asked softly.

"I've just been tired, that was the first time I threw up. Dad you're walking to fast", Abby said tiredly.

Severus bent over and picked Abby up, carrying her the rest of the way to the infirmary. Severus laid Abby on an empty bed, calling Poppy over to them.

"Well, what's the matter", Poppy asked.

"I believe Abby is sick, she just threw up and she said she's been tired."

Poppy checked Abby over, "It's nothing to worry about, she just has a case of the flu. Abby take this potion, and then go get some sleep. Don't return to classes until tomorrow."

Abby took the potion and relief washed over her face.

"You can sleep down in my chambers, I want to be able to keep an eye on you", Severus said, helping Abby off the bed.

Abby and Severus flooed to Severus' chambers, Hermione was sitting on the couch.

"Is everything alright", Hermione asked standing.

"Yes, she just has the flu. Abby your grandfather added an additional room to my chambers for you, you can sleep in there", Severus said leading her in the rooms direction.

* * *

Friday rolled around; everything was going well at Hogwarts. Abby was over the flu and back to classes and quidditch.

"Has Abby been acting strange around you", Severus asked Hermione, as they ate dinner in the Great Hall.

"Not really strange, just quiet. I think she's still trying to adjust to life here and I believe she is still upset about vomiting in the middle of breakfast."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I just need to get her back on track. So, what are your plans tonight", he said with a slight smirk.

"I have rounds tonight, so I won't be down until about midnight. Why, what are you planning on doing."

Severus leaned over, very close to her ear. "I was planning on doing you, but I guess that will have to wait", he said seductively, as he ran a hand over her thigh.

"Severus, if you want to keep this relationship from the students, then you will stop that!", she whispered as she grabbed his hand.

Severus and Hermione both looked up to see Abby grinning at them, and Jordan and Shelly McCloud giving them confused looks.

"I'm sure rumors will be circulating about us now, Severus", Hermione said, giving him an agitated look.

"They already are", Remus said from the other side of Hermione.

"What!"

"I heard two Hufflepuffs speculating about it the other day. They know you two are close, from working together for so long. But, you two have subtle changes in your demeanors and sometimes you slip up around each other. They also thought Abby was possibly your child, until they did the math with yours and Abby's age difference. It's obvious that Abby knew you, Harry, Ron, and Draco before the start of term, so the kids have been going wild with all this information."

Hermione scowled, which made Severus laugh.

"We'll see who's laughing when I refuse to have sex with you", Hermione said quietly.

Severus scowled in return.

* * *

It was coming upon midnight, Hermione was glad, soon her rounds would be over and she could go down and cuddle with Severus. She wasn't upset with Severus about the little scene from earlier. The students knowing they were in a relationship really didn't bother her. She just 

wanted to keep a professional demeanor inside the classroom. Plus, she had been easily agitated lately

Hermione rounded the corner to the Astronomy tower. It was never unusual to find kids up there snogging or hanging out.

As she hit the top step, a head came into view but the person's body wasn't visible.

"I see you are making good use of the invisibility cloak", Hermione said after noticing the red hair.

Abby jumped and turned around, then smiled. Hermione sat down beside her.

"Why are up here all by yourself and after curfew", Hermione asked.

"I couldn't sleep, and Jordan was worn out from quidditch practice. He went to bed hours ago."

"Are you still having trouble sleeping, you look exhausted again."

"Yeah, I've been having dreams about the car accident again", Abby said trailing off.

"Why don't you come down to your fathers chambers with me. I'm sure he would love for you to stay the night; he's missed not being able to spend as much time with you."

Abby nodded and followed Hermione down to Severus' chambers. When they entered, they saw Severus asleep on the couch, book laid across his chest, and one arm over his face.

"And he was suppose to be waiting up for me", Hermione said smiling.

"I'm awake", Severus said in a husky tired voice.

Hermione snorted.

"Abby what are you doing down here", Severus said as he moved his arm and got up, "Are you sick again?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"I found her sitting in the Astronomy tower, I thought it would be good for her to spend the night with you. I am going to retreat back to my room for the night", Hermione added.

"No, don't go. I want you to stay", Abby replied.

Severus put an arm around Abby and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come on ladies, let's go to bed. Abby you really shouldn't be out past curfew, how did you manage to be out so late and not get stopped by anyone until just a few moments ago."

Abby grinned and didn't say anything, causing Severus to raise an eye brow.

After Severus convinced Abby to take a sleeping draught, the three laid in Severus' bed. Abby was asleep with her head buried in the back on Severus' neck. Severus was wrapped around Hermione, nibbling on her ear.

"Severus would you stop that", Hermione said smiling.

"I'm just giving you a preview of tomorrow night."

Hermione grinned.

"I'm glad Abby likes you, she seems to adjusting well to our relationship. I also think you being in her life will help her tremendously, seeing as I am at a loss on what to do about women issues."

Hermione giggled, "I am well aware of that, Severus.

Severus woke up to muffled giggling and his forehead tingling. He opened an eye and saw Abby grinning, with her wand in hand.

"Would you like to inform me, as to what's so funny", Severus said rubbing his forehead.

Abby grinned and Hermione couldn't help be giggle again.

"What did you two do", Severus said scowling at the girls.

"Well, Hermione didn't do anything."

Severus pushed Abby over, jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"ABIGAIL!"

Abby got up and ran to the bedroom door, "See you at breakfast!"

Severus stalked out of the bathroom just as Abby ran out of the door.

"Why did you let her give me a green streak in my hair?!"

"Severus it will fade away in an hour", Hermione said holding back a snicker.

"I have to go to breakfast like this!"

Severus sat in the Great Hall eating, while most of the students whispered and snickered in his direction.

"Severus! I didn't know you were one for school spirit", Harry said snickering from down the table.

"I am going to hex Abby into next week", Severus mumbled to himself.

Severus stood up and passed by the Gryffindor table, Hermione watched as Abby lowered her head, trying to hold back her giggles. Severus pulled out his wand, flicked it, transfiguring Abby's robes into Slytherin colors and tattooing a Slytherin emblem on Abby's face.

Abby grinned and stood up. She flicked her wand, Severus' hair was now maroon and gold and he had the Gryffindor shield etched on the front of his robes. Severus stopped in his tracks and peered down at his new attire. The entire hall was silent, watching the two.

Severus stalked up to Abby, she stopped grinning. Abby wasn't sure if she had gone too far in public with her father.

"You are playing with fire, Ms. Snape", Severus said loud enough for everyone to hear. Abby could see his playful smirk and a glint in his eye.

"I believe I can handle it, _Professor. _I believe you were the one that said I had a talent for hexing. Recall the blue skin incident, when I was eleven. My talent has grown since then, I believe you are the one that can't handle _my_ _fire_."

Severus repressed a grin, he defiantly remembered the "blue skin" incident. The summer before Abby started at the American Magic School, she and Severus had a hex war. They had been running around the beach house, throwing and dodging each other's hexes. Severus jumped out of the way, as Abby sent a hex, it hit Abby's mother square in the forehead. Her entire skin turned blue for 24hrs, Severus and Abby had to cease fire for a little while after that.

Severus went toe to toe with Abby, he bent down bringing his face to hers.

"Bring. It. On.", Severus said, smirked, and then turned and glided out of the Great Hall. Leaving Abby smirking, and plotting.

Harry turned to Ron and Draco, "I _love_ this year!!"

-review please!!


	11. Chapter 11

.I own the plot.

* * *

Muggle was scampering around in Severus' chambers sitting room, Saturday morning at 7 a.m.

"Blasted dog! How did Abby ever talk me into bringing him to the castle?!" Severus huffed, throwing the blanket over his head.

Hermione groaned, "Muggle only does that when he sees Abby, he gets excited."

Severus froze.

Slowly, he pulled the blanket down from his face, peering around the bedroom. Abby was no where insight.

"Hermione", Severus whispered.

Hermione grunted in a sleepy response.

"Is there something wrong with my face or hair", he said looking over the rest of his body.

Hermione repressed a laugh and opened her eyes.

"No Severus, you're fine."

Slowly creeping from the bed, Severus grabbed his wand and darted toward the door. He crouched by the frame, and peered out into the hallway.

Hermione couldn't help but snicker, this Hex war was going to be amazing. Severus made his way silently into the hallway, and out of Hermione's site.

"I really hope Jordan or another Gryffindor isn't with Abby. They'd probably run screaming, seeing their Professor running around in a pair of pajama pants", Hermione thought as she sat up.

Severus crept silently down the hall and peered into the living room.

"Muggle stop it! Be quiet!" Abby whispered as she patted Muggle on the head.

Abby heard a swoosh, she hurriedly turned around.

Severus had stood up right, took a large step, and pounced onto Abby.

"Trying to do a sneak attack, I see", Severus said pointing his wand between Abby's eyes, while sitting on her chest. "You weren't quite, stealth."

Abby smirked, "My presence would have gone unknown, if it weren't for Muggle."

"Ah, but a good spy, or attacker, would know their surroundings and take care of unnecessary distractions."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione entered the living room, to the sounds of Abby giggling and pleading for Severus to stop. He had Abby's arms pinned down with his legs and was tickling her.

Hermione sat on the couch and watched as Muggle ran to Abby's aid, leaping onto Severus and licking his face.

"Blasted dog, quit that!" Severus said flailing his arms, to get Muggle off.

Abby took the opportunity to pull her arm out from under Severus' leg, grabbing her wand and murmuring a hex.

Hermione let out a laugh and Severus froze.

"What, what did she do?!"

The words "Muggle Lover" were stamped across Severus forehead. The words were flashing in maroon and gold. Hermione conjured a mirror and showed Severus the flashing marquee on his forehead.

Before Severus could flick his wand or murmur a hex in reply, Abby grabbed his wand and threw it across the room.

"Constant vigilance!" Abby shouted.

Hermione burst in to giggles and Severus face was masked with a strange expression.

"Good gods, have you meet Alaster Moody?"

Hermione giggled even more at Severus' facial expression and comment.

"No, who's that? Harry told me I should say that to you whenever I could work it in."

"I'm going to kill Potter."

Severus smirked and peered down at Abby, "Now for retaliation." Severus placed his hand on Abby's check and she gasped as warmth spread over her face.

"What did you do?!"

Severus handed Abby the mirror, then he joined Hermione on the couch. Abby started giggling when she saw her face.

There was a cartoon of her, Severus, and Harry running all over her face. Abby and Harry were running a head, while Severus trailed behind. Severus would send a hex, hitting the two in front square in the back, causing their legs and arms to spread apart and their hair to stand straight up on their head.

"How long does this take to wear off", Abby asked as she got off the floor.

"It will wear off when mine does", Severus replied.

Abby huffed, "Midnight, then." She laughed when Severus scowled.

"Really Abby, Muggle lover? I can't stand that dog most of the time."

Abby smirked, "Really dad, have the dunderheads rubbed off on? I mean I couldn't have been referring to Hermione Granger, the _muggle_ born witch."

Hermione smirked, Abby saw the look on Severus' face and darted for the door.

"See you two at breakfast", Abby called, grinning as she disappeared into the hall.

Silence.

Severus was apprehensive, Abby was correct on her assumptions, but he wasn't sure if Hermione reciprocated the feeling. He was almost confident she did, but the thought of rejection was overpowering.

Hermione snuggled in Severus' side. He relaxed and draped his arm over her.

* * *

"Well, this should be fun", Severus said sarcastically as they approached the staff entrance of the Great Hall.

Hermione grinned and gave his hand one last squeeze before dropping it, and entering the Great Hall.

Abby had made it to breakfast very early, letting everyone in the hall and all those who entered see the cartoon play out on her face. All were waiting in anticipation for Severus to arrive, positive that Abby had either started something this morning or most defiantly had retaliated to Severus cartoon.

Severus entered, the entire hall fell silent. The only thing that could be heard was snickering from Abby, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco. The rest of the staff were busy shoving food in their mouths and avoiding eye contact with Severus. Finally, the students erupted into hushed laughs and whispers about the flashing marquee on Severus' head. Surly, even if there wasn't something going on between the two professors, there was defiantly something to the new tattoo.

"Good morning, Hermione, Severus", Albus said with a twinkle in his eye and the makings of a smirk on his face.

Severus mumbled something and took his seat.

"Can't even say hello to your mother, Severus?" Eileen asked from beside Albus.

Severus' head shot up, "Sorry, I didn't know you were in the castle."

"I could see how you would be distracted."

Hermione smirked and greeted Eileen.

"I trust you are keeping my son in line."

Severus glared, "What exactly are you doing in the castle anyway."

"To visit my family, of course. Albus informed me that Abby had been ill recently and I of course wanted to come check on her. Besides, I was informed of the hex war, and I recall how the last one played out. I just wanted to make sure you two don't harm someone, let alone yourselves", Eileen replied and then smirked, "I've heard, and can see, that Abby has done quite a number on you."

Severus scowled and turned back to his food.

Albus interrupted, "We want to have a family dinner tonight, and I expect you and Hermione to be there. I have already informed Abby. Meet us in my office at 6."

* * *

"Hermione are you about ready", Severus said walking out of his study and into his sitting room. Hermione was sound asleep on the couch.

Severus sat down beside her and stroked her cheek, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"I see your working hard at grading those homework assignments."

Hermione smiled up at him, Muggle Lover was flashing as bright as ever, "I didn't realize how tired I've been. I just need to catch up on my sleep."

"Come, let's go have dinner. Then we shall retire for the night, and I'll make sure not to interrupt your sleep."

Hermione smiled, "Just let me freshen up."

Twenty minutes later found Severus and Hermione approaching the stone gargoyle. They saw Abby walking from the main entrance, her whole body seemed to be glowing and she had a wide smile on her face.

"She looks happy", Hermione commented.

"Or she's plotting something", Severus responded to Hermione and then turned to Abby as she walked up, "And where are your robes?"

"It's the weekend dad, where are your robes? From what I hear the batty potions master doesn't leave his dungeons without them", Abby said playfully.

Severus looked down at his black slacks and white button up shirt, "Erm, right. Hermione talked me out of wearing them."

Abby grinned. Before Severus could move, Abby leapt onto his back.

"Lead the way, dad", Abby said grinning.

Severus looped his arms around Abby's legs and Scowled. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, have you?

"Well, a little."

Abby and Hermione both grinned.

"So what has you in such a chipper mood?"

"I had a lot of fun today."

Severus turned and walked into the spiraling staircase, smiling.

Hermione followed, also smiling. She loved how Abby and Severus interacted, their playful banter and obvious love for each other.

This morning when Abby had outed Severus' love for her, she prayed he would admit it. Hermione was dying to tell him that she had fallen in love with him, but didn't want to scare him away. There physical relationship had only started at the beginning of the summer, but they had been inseparable during the school year for years now. She was in love with him long before the sex started.

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts by Albus' voice.

"Ah I see all have made it, and in good spirits."

They followed Albus through his office and up a set of stairs, where the entrance to his chambers stood.

"Albus it's beautiful in here", Hermione said glancing around.

"Yes, the credit goes to Eileen and Abby, as they are the ones who decorated the place."

Severus walked over and dumped Abby onto the couch beside Eileen.

"I don't think I can look at either of you seriously", Eileen said glancing at Severus' flashing marquee and Abby's cartoons running about her face. Cartoon Severus would periodically take a break from hexing cartoon Abby; he would give her a loving hug and caress her cheek. Cartoon Harry waited patiently on the tip of Abby's nose.

"You get use to it, that's what Jordan said after he…" Abby trailed off.

"After he what", Severus said suspiciously.

"After he…made me tea."

Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I hear Jordan Chambers is rather talented at tea making", Albus commented.

Severus turned his gaze to Albus and then back to Abby, who was trying to hide a grin.

"Abby, come help me make tea while we wait for the house elves", Eileen said gesturing toward the kitchen.

"I'm sure Hermione would like to help", Abby said nodding her head toward the kitchen.

Hermione stood up and followed them into the kitchen.

"Women", Albus said smiling at Severus.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Abby said excitedly, jumping around Eileen and Hermione.

"Love what are you so excited about, you have been glowing since you got here", Eileen replied.

Abby grabbed Eileen and Hermione's arm, "Jordan asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"That wonderful!" Hermione replied.

"Did he kiss you then?" Eileen asked, as her and Hermione were becoming equally as giddy as Abby was.

"Yes!" Abby squealed.

"What is all the commotion about in here", Severus asked leaning on the door frame.

Abby, Hermione, and Eileen looked at him and started giggling.

"Girl talk, love", Eileen replied.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, causing them to giggle again.

"We were talking about yours and Hermione's love life", Abby said smirking

Severus scowled and walked back into the sitting room. Hermione blushed.

"Now Abby, you shouldn't have embarrassed Hermione like that. Even if you were just trying to get your dad going, like you usually do", Eileen said patting Hermione's shoulder.

"It's not like I said sex life."

Hermione turned two more shades of red.

"Abby!" Eileen said as she playfully swatted Abby's arm.

"Has my dad told you that he loves you, yet?"

Eileen went to say something, but instead waited for Hermione to reply.

"Erm, N-no, he hasn't."

"What!" Eileen and Abby shouted at the same time.

Hermione smiled.

"What's he waiting for", Abby said.

"I think he's afraid I don't feel the same way", Hermione replied.

"But you do, right", Abby said eyeing her.

"Of course! I just wanted him to say it first, so I don't scare him off."

"Trust me, my son isn't going anywhere. I see how he looks at, and his gestures. Severus is head over heels for you, I don't think I've ever seen him like this", Eileen said smiling.

"Not even with Lily?"

"Oh no, that was a teenage crush. He's dated some in his life, but not much. Once Abby was born, she became his life, and he didn't really seek out a companion. Until now, and there's no getting rid of him now."

Hermione smiled.

"The house elves are here with the food", Albus said as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Severus.

After dinner, Severus and Hermione walked Abby back to the Gryffindor common room. The three were receiving strange looks and giggles because Abby had taken her spot on Severus' back again. Also, anytime Hermione and Severus were seen together in the hallway the students always gossiped.

"Alright Love, you can get off of me now", Severus said as they stopped in front of the portrait that led to Abby's common room.

Abby smirked, looked at Hermione, and then tightened her grip around Severus' neck, hugging him from behind. "I lovvvvveee you, dad."

"The gods only know why, but I love you too."

Abby kissed Severus and hugged Hermione, smirking.

"She is something else", Severus said as they watched her disappear into the common room.

"Why don't we stay in my chambers tonight, since it's closer to Gryffindor tower. I am rather tired."

"Alright, but why are you tired? You slept most of the afternoon."

"I think maybe I'm catching the flu Abby had."

Severus and Hermione walked into Hermione's chambers, Severus went for the floo.

"I'll get you a potion, lay down."

Hermione laid down and was drifting off, when she felt Severus hovering over her.

"Take this, love", Severus said silkily.

Hermione smiled and downed the potion. Severus laid on top of her and ran his fingers through her hair and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Can I tell you something", Severus whispered.

"Mmhmm", Hermione replied with her eyes still closed.

"My mother was right, there is no getting rid of me."

Hermione's eyes shot open, "You heard us?"

Severus smiled and ran his fingers down her face.

"Mmhmm. My mother and Abby were right about something else too. I have fallen head over heels for you. I'm completely in love with you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand, "I love you too, Severus."

Severus stood up and picked up Hermione.

"Let's go to bed, my love", Severus said and then softly kissed her lips.

* * *

Severus woke up Monday morning at 6 a.m., to Hermione throwing up in the bathroom.

"Are you alright", Severus asked as he walked though the bathroom door.

Hermione was kneeling in front of the toilet, with her head resting on the side of it.

"Abby's flu, need potion", Hermione moaned.

Severus opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a potion. He gave it to Hermione and then picked her up after she drank it.

"I will floo Albus and let him know you can't teach today, do you want me to stay with you?"

"No it's alright; I'm just going to sleep anyway."

Around 1 O'clock in the afternoon, Abby walked into Severus' chambers.

"Hermione", Abby called and peeked into the bedroom

"I'm here"

"Dad sent me to check on you."

"He was just in here an hour ago."

Abby smirked, "Yeah, he gets like that."

Hermione got a strange look on her face and darted toward the bathroom. Abby could hear her getting sick.

"Are you alright", Abby asked.

"I need another potion."

Abby searched around the bathroom and Severus' room.

"I can't find one. I'll floo and get one from Poppy, dad is covering your class right now."

Hermione nodded and leaned up against the bathroom wall.

A few moments later, Abby reappeared followed by Poppy.

"She insisted on checking you", Abby said.

"Come on dear, take this for the Nausea, and let's get you to bed so I can look you over", Poppy said helping Hermione up, "Abby get Hermione a glass of water."

Hermione groaned as she laid on Severus' bed. Abby walked into the room, setting a glass of water on the night stand for Hermione, and had a glass of water for herself.

Poppy was running her wand up and down Hermione's body, stopping over her stomach.

"Ugh, when is this flu going to go away", Hermione moaned.

"I don't think it's the flu", Poppy replied as a white and blue light now hovered between Hermione's stomach and Poppy's wand.

"Well, what is it", Abby asked, taking a drink of her water.

"It's a boy."

Abby spit her water all over Severus' bedroom floor.

-Review please! Thanks to those to do, I love hearing what everyone thinks of each chapters and the entire story.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm pregnant?" Hermione said flabbergasted.

"With a boy?!" Abby added.

"You certainly are. It appears the conception was in early August so you are about a month along. You look to deliver at the end of April", Poppy said.

Hermione was speechless, rubbing her stomach. Abby was grinning.

"Well deary, congratulations. I need to get back to the infirmary. I will be sure to keep this to myself until you inform Severus and make it public", Poppy said squeezing Hermione's hand and walking out of the room.

"I can't wait until you tell dad, his face is going to be priceless", Abby said grinning.

"Do you think he's going to be ok with this? I mean he just recently told me he loved me."

"Well it's about time! Yeah I think he will be alright, just a little shocked. You figure they had me at Voldemort's height, and he managed alright. Now there's no war and no death eaters, he should be great once he's over the shock."

Hermione nodded, still rubbing her stomach.

"Oh! Can I help name him?!" Abby said excitedly, sitting next to Hermione.

"You're ok with this? I know you've been through a lot these last couple of months; I don't want to put any more stress on you."

"This is brilliant! I always wanted a little brother."

Hermione smiled, "I'd be happy to let you help name the baby."

"When are you going to tell dad?"

"Erm, I don't know."

"You should do it soon. He will get angry if you keep this from him."

"Yes, I thought he might. I think I will tell him when he comes down from classes, so we can discuss this", Hermione said still dazed.

"ohhhh man, I have to go to class, but let me know how it goes with dad", Abby said hugging Hermione.

"I will."

"You should floo Ginny if you want someone to talk to until dad gets back."

Hermione flooed Ginny after Abby left, asking for Ginny and James to come down for tea.

"Hermione I thought you were sick", Ginny said sitting on the couch.

"Hi", James said climbing on to Hermione's lap.

"Hi, love", Hermione said then looked at Ginny, "Well, I wasn't exactly sick."

"What do you mean, Harry said you had caught the flu Abby had.

"Erm, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny could see the glow radiating off Hermione's skin, as Hermione stroked James' hair.

"Are you pregnant?!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione grinned and nodded. Ginny jumped up and threw her arms around her. James let out a frustrated squeal, as he got squashed by his mother.

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione! Our babies get to grow up together", Ginny said rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"I didn't even think of that", Hermione said excitedly.

"What did Severus say when you told him?"

"Well, I just found out so he doesn't know yet. Only you, Poppy, and Abby know. I'm actually rather nervous about telling him."

"Hermione it will be fine. Remember, he's not the snarky potions master we use to know. This is the man you fell in love with. Besides, look how he is with Abby. Severus is an amazing father, I'm sure he will be excited once he's over the shock."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

The door that led to the hallway opened and Severus walked in. James jumped out of Hermione's lap and ran toward him, latching himself to Severus' leg.

Severus picked him up, "Must you insist on doing that every time you see me?"

James batted his eye lashes at him and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"I had to ask", Severus said approaching Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello Severus", Ginny said smiling brightly at Severus and taking James. Ginny turned back to Hermione, "We must be going, be sure to floo me tonight." Ginny turned and grinned at Severus before leaving.

"I see your feeling better", Severus said sitting down beside Hermione and wrapping an arm around her.

"Much better", Hermione replied grinning.

"What is with you women and being giddy today? First I thought Abby was going to giggle herself into a fit, when I stopped her in the hallway to ask how you were. I saw Poppy on the way down here, with a grin plastered on her face. And now, you and Ginny."

Hermione couldn't help but smile and gave Severus a soft kiss.

"Mm I guess you are feeling better."

"Severus, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Well, I was throwing up a lot and there weren't any potions down here, so Abby went and got Poppy. Poppy said I didn't have the flu that Abby had."

"What do mean, what do you have", Severus said concerned and tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about, but I need you to keep an open mind."

"Just tell me what it is."

Hermione could see Severus was getting the wrong impression, so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Severus, I'm pregnant."

Shock was written all over Severus' face, and his mouth was gaped open.

"Severus I know this is a big shock for you, it was for me too. I truly didn't mean for this to happen, I'm really not sure how it did. We used contraceptive every time, well I think every time. There were a few times where we were a little drunk or just too caught up in the moment", Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione", Severus finally said.

"I just don't want you to think I'm trying to trap you in this relationship."

"Hermione."

"I don't expect you to marry me just because I'm pregnant either."

"Hermione!"

"Gods, this is going to scare you off isn't it. You're going to break up with me and we will never have a real chance at a relationship."

Severus lunged forward, knocking Hermione onto the couch cushions, and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Sorry, it's the only way I could shut you up", Severus said after they broke apart for air.

"Right, I ramble when I'm nervous", Hermione replied giving a shy grin.

"This is wonderful Hermione" Severus said smiling.

"You're ok with this, I mean it makes you happy?"

"Of course! I mean before I had Abby, I never thought I'd have kids, I didn't really want them. Having Abby made me realize I'm actually good at being father, and I've always wanted more. I just hadn't found a person I wanted another child with, until now."

Severus dipped down and stole another passionate kiss from Hermione.

"And Hermione, about marriage, I would love to marry you."

"You would?" Hermione replied shocked.

"Yes, but we will discuss all that later, after I buy you a ring and purpose to you properly."

Hermione grinned and kissed him again.

"Tell me about our baby, when is it due?"

"Our son is due at the end of April."

"It's a boy", Severus said grinning.

Severus stood, picking Hermione up, and carried her to his bedroom. He waved his wand, and their cloths instantly disappeared.

"In a hurry", Hermione said grinning brightly.

"I just can't wait to ravish you."

Severus bent down and started sucking on Hermione's neck, as he caressed her breast. His other hand was running the length of her stomach. Hermione reached down and caressed Severus's erection.

Severus stopped all movement and moaned into Hermione's neck. She pushed him over and moved her mouth down to his erection, licking and sucking on the tip.

"Gods Hermione", Severus moaned and clutched his hand into her hair.

Hermione grazed her teeth along his shaft, causing Severus to make a hissing sound. The next thing Severus felt was Hermione pulling her mouth away, straddling him and plunging down.

Both moaned at the feeling of their bodies connecting. Severus placed his hands on Hermione's hips and guided her up and down. He gradually slid his hand over, until his thumb was rubbing against Hermione's clit.

Severus could feel her body start to quiver, so he rubbed faster and thrusted up harder. Hermione let out a scream and fell forward. Rolling her over so he was on top, Severus started nibbling the sensitive spot behind Hermione's ear and caressing her breast.

Severus' touches and the feeling of him becoming harder inside of her was turning Hermione on again. Severus would give a slow teasing thrust and could feel the heat radiating off of her. He pulled her legs above his shoulders and positioned himself. As he plunged in, Hermione let out a shriek.

"Yes Severus, just like that, please don't stop!"

Severus plunged in hard and fast, Hermione let out shrieks of pleasure with each thrust. Severus quickened the pace, listening to Hermione's horse screams. Hermione stopped shrieking; Severus opened his eyes and looked at her. Her mouth was gaped open in the form of an "o" and her eyes were rolled back in her head.

Severus loved watching Hermione's facial expressions when he hit her G-Spot. Three more long hard thrusts and Severus was climaxing with Hermione.

Severus collapsed on top of Hermione, pulling her legs down to his sides.

"Are you alright, love", Severus said grinning, watching Hermione gasp for air.

"Yes, that was wonderful", she replied breathlessly.

Three hours later, Severus woke up to Hermione stroking at his chest.

"It's almost time for dinner in the Great Hall, love", Hermione said smiling at Severus.

"Good, I'm famished."

"After dinner you should ask Abby to come down here. She appeared to be thrilled about the baby, but I still think you should talk to her just in case."

"She is rather good at hiding her feelings, but as giddy as she was I doubt she was faking. I will still ask her down here though. When did you plan on telling everyone else?"

"Well Ginny already knows so I'm sure she told Harry by now."

"And I'm sure he told Draco, Ron, and Remus, so the entire staff is probably already aware of the little one."

Hermione grinned at Severus and he grinned back.

A half hour later, Severus and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. The entire staff turned and grinned at them.

"Potter revenge will be sweet", Severus said smirking as he walked past a grinning Harry.

"Well, are the rumors true that are running around the staff table", Albus whispered to Severus and Hermione.

"Yes", Hermione said grinning.

"Wonderful!"

"So does my mother already know", Severus asked Albus.

"No she is at Snape manor right now. She's supposed to be flooing to the castle later, shall I send her your way when she arrives."

"Yes you both can come down, I'm bringing Abby down as well."

Remus sat down beside Hermione and gave her a quick smile.

"So I've heard the good news, Congratulations", Remus whispered.

"Thanks", Hermione replied smiling.

"How did Severus take the news?"

"He's happy, we were both just a little shocked."

"Is he going to marry you", Remus whispered as quiet as he could.

Hermione grinned, "We didn't talk about it in depth, but yes eventually we will get married."

"You two are horrible at whispering", Severus replied flashing them a quick smile.

When dinner was coming to an end, Severus made his way to the Gryffindor table. Abby was in mid-bite when Severus stood behind her. All the Gryffindor's starred up at Severus, causing Abby to freeze.

Abby slowly looked up at Severus, with the fork still in her mouth. Severus smirked when he saw Abby glance down to her wand, trying to access how much time she had to grab it.

"We will call a truce to the hex war tonight, and continue with it tomorrow. When you're finished please come down to my chambers, I have something of importance to discuss with you."

Abby looked at Severus grinning, the Gryffindor's almost fell out when Severus grinned back.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Abby entered Severus' chambers. Severus was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, reading a book. Abby walked over and jumped on his lap.

"I can't read through you", Severus said pulling the book out from under Abby.

"How can you read, I'm soooooo excited!"

Severus smirked and put his book down.

"I'm going to shower before Albus and Eileen arrive", Hermione announced walking toward Severus' bedroom.

"I do want to speak to you about this", Severus said to Abby when Hermione walked into his bedroom. "I just want to make sure you're truly ok about this. I know your excited right now, but I just want to make sure your not putting up a front to mask how your really feel."

"I really am excited. I know this will change things, but it's a good change. Right? I mean the baby will take up a lot of your time, but I can help."

"Of course you can help. And even though the baby will take up a lot of time, I still want you to come to me if you have a problem or just want to talk or anything. You've been through a lot and you've lost a lot, I don't want you to think this is going to take me away from you."

"I Know dad", Abby said and laid her head on Severus' shoulder.

Severus wrapped his arms around her, "So how have you been?"

"Ok, are you coming to my first quidditch game on Saturday, we play Hufflepuff."

"Of course I'm coming."

Hermione appeared from Severus' bedroom and sat on the couch.

"Oh Hermione! I thought of a name for you to consider for the baby", Abby said.

"Your naming the baby", Severus asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I said to _consider_."

"I said she could help", Hermione said smiling.

"I'm afraid to ask what this baby name is, seeing as you named your dog Muggle."

"It's not like I want to name him Severus or anything."

Severus scowled and Hermione snorted.

"You two are something else when you're together. So, what's the name", Hermione asked smiling.

"Addison."

"I really like that", Hermione said thinking about it.

"I do too", Severus said still scowling at Abby.

Abby grinned, "It could be Addison Severus Snape."

"I really like that Abby, we will have to keep that in mind," Hermione said smiling.

A light knock came from the door.

"That must be my mother and Albus", Severus said pushing Abby up, and going and answering the door.

"Hi love", Eileen said kissing Severus and then walking over and greeting Hermione and Abby.

Hermione, Severus, and Eileen sat on the couch, while Albus sat in the chair in front of the fireplace. Abby laid on the rug in front of the fireplace with Muggle.

"How is everyone", Eileen asked.

"Great", Hermione replied.

"We have something to speak to you about", Severus said turning toward his mother.

"I hope everything is ok", Eileen said becoming concerned.

"Mum everything is fine, fantastic actually. Hermione's pregnant."

Eileen let out a squeal and pulled Hermione and Severus into an embrace.

"I'm so happy for you two, that's wonderful!"

"It appears Abby and I won the bet", Albus said.

"I forgot about that!" Abby said shouting up from the floor.

"And what is the reward", Severus asked.

"We are all going to a pre season quidditch match of Puddlemere United in the beginning of March."

"When's the baby due, do you know the sex yet", Eileen asked Hermione.

"Mmhmm, it's a boy and he's due at the end up April."

All of sudden Abby let out a high pitched scream and jumped up. She jumped on the couch, half on Severus half on the arm of the couch.

"What! What's wrong", Severus said whipping out his wand.

"There's a bug and spider!"

Severus lowered his wand and scowled at Abby, "You're screaming over bugs?"

"Didn't you hear me, there's a bug _and_ a spider."

"You know you do have a wand."

"They're near my wand! It's a conspiracy, they're trying to eat me. What are you waiting for, go kill them!"

"You can do wandless magic!"

"oh, right….."

Everyone laughed as Severus flicked his and banished the bug and the spider. Abby summoned her wand to her, and then enlarged the couch so she could sit next to Severus.

"So when do you plan on making your relationship and pregnancy public", Albus asked.

"We figure as soon as possible, but we haven't figured out how to do it."

"I can help with that", Abby replied grinning.

"I think not", Severus said.

Severus, Hermione, Abby, Albus, and Eileen chatted for a couple of hours.

"Well we should get going", Eileen said standing.

"Shall I inform Harry that Abby won't be making it back to her dorm tonight?" Albus asked, as he pointed to Abby who was propped up against Severus, asleep.

"Yes, she will remain here for the night", Severus replied.

The next morning Hermione woke up to Severus darting back into the bedroom and putting wards on the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"I just hexed Abby's hand to her face, while she was sleeping. I'm sure she's not going to be too happy when she wakes up."

The sounds of Abby's frustrated screams came from across the hall.

"DAD!" Abby screamed and tried getting into the bedroom.

"What is it love, I can't make it to the door, my hands are all tied up."

Abby huffed, "You just wait!"

They heard the chamber door slam and then silence.

"Severus, you better watch out. She is going to hex you hard now", Hermione said grinning.

"It wouldn't be fun if she didn't."

Severus and Hermione cautiously made it to breakfast. Abby was standing in front of Albus, who was removing the hex from her face. Severus grinned when Abby scowled at him.

Abby started to walk back to her seat, she stopped in front of Severus and Hermione and grinned. The next thing Severus saw was Hermione's hand fly up to his face.

"What are you doing?!" Severus bellowed.

"It's not me! I think Abby did it."

Severus scowled, murmured the counter curse and then threw a hex at Abby. Severus had glued Abby's feet to the floor.

"You think that's suppose to scare me, you greasy git." Abby smirked and sent hex at Severus that changed his robes into a hot pink dress.

"Delinquent dunderhead", Severus said hexing Abby so that her left arm went floppy.

At this point, the entire hall was silent, all eyes were on Severus and Abby.

"Muggle lover", Abby said giving Severus a matching purse and hat.

"Jordan Chambers lover." Severus said but stopped before he sent a hex. Abby set him up with this bantering, and he fell for it. Was she about to put everything out in the open?

"Hermione Granger Lover." Abby said with a smirk.

The entire hall filled with the students whispers. Hermione grinned and pretended to read the daily profit. Severus knew he had to retaliate; he couldn't just leave it at that.

"Sorry excuse for a seeker." Severus smirked but it faded when he saw the glint in Abby's eye and smile on her face.

"Baby maker."

The entire hall erupted into another round of Whispers. Severus froze, Hermione spit her coffee on her daily profit, and then grinned.

Albus sat unfazed by this, he was reading the daily profit and sipping his coffee, but his eyes were twinkling.

Abby flicked her wand, reversing all the hex's that were done to her and to Severus. She looked at Severus and smiled. Severus couldn't help but smile back and he bowed, signaling that Abby had won that round of banter and hexing.

Abby turned and made her way out the hall.

"Hey, Snape", a voice called.

Abby turned and found herself pushed into a wall, face to face with Graham Greyback.

"Remove yourself from me, NOW!" Abby spat.

"And here I thought you'd be in a good mood having a little family banter with your daddy and your new mommy."

"I was in a good mood until I saw your disgusting face. And Hermione is not my mother."

"Yes, that's right. Your mother's dead, mudblood filth don't deserve to live anyway."

Abby's face turned red and she became belligerent , "What did you saw about my mother, you half were-wolf piece of shit!"

"Mmm, feisty one, aren't we?"

"My mother may be dead, but at least she wasn't a death eater or a were-wolf!"

"Your father was a death eater, or did you forget that."

"My father was a spy, you idiot. At least he had enough common sense to get himself out of a situation that he knew was wrong."

"Interesting, from what I hear you were conceived from a rape."

"I know everything about what happened you between my mum and dad. My father did what he had to do to help win the war", Abby spat, seething.

Graham smirked and ran his hand down Abby's stomach.

"So your father and Professor mudblood are having a baby? What do you say we give them a grandchild", Graham said lowering his hand.

Abby mentally through a curse at Graham, slamming into the wall across from them.

"You better watch yourself", Graham spat as Abby ran toward her common room.

-Review please!!


	13. Chapter 13

"Abby, where have you been? I haven't seen you since breakfast." Jordan stated and placed his hand on Abby's shoulder, as she walked up to the charms classroom.

Abby winced as pain shoot through her shoulder. Graham must have pushed her harder into the wall then she thought.

"Are you alright?" Jordan asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok; I must have just hit my shoulder on something. I had to run back to the common room after breakfast."

Jordan eyed her and nodded, believing Abby wasn't telling him the full story.

They walked into the classroom and took their seats. It was toward the end of the class, Hermione was discussing the side effects of a few advanced charms.

"Abby", Jordan whispered.

"Yes."

"What's going on with you, I can tell there's something wrong."

"It's nothing Jordan, I'm fine."

"Is it Greyback again? Abby if it is just tell me, I will take care of him."

Abby snorted quietly, "Oh really, you think you can take on a 7th year."

"Well, yes. I do play quidditch!"

"So does he, and so do I! I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of myself", Abby sneered.

Jordan looked frightened, "You look like your dad when you do that. Why don't you tell your dad, he can get Greyback off your back."

Abby didn't respond she was too frustrated with Graham's encounter and Jordan trying to be her protector.

"Abby."

No response.

"Abby."

Still nothing.

"Abby!"

"WHAT!" Abby bellowed, catching the attention of the entire class and Hermione.

"Ms. Snape, Mr. Chambers, may I request you finish this conversation later, in detention. 8 o'clock do not be late. And, ten points from Gryffindor", Hermione said.

Abby sighed and lowered her head to her desk, and Jordan huffed.

"Now class, that is all for today. Everyone is dismissed, except Ms. Snape."

As everyone exited that classroom, Abby made her way slowly to the front. Hermione was now sitting at her desk, marking essays.

"You wanted to see me, Professor", Abby said dimly.

"Yes have a seat Abby", Hermione said gesturing to a chair near her desk.

Abby sat and Hermione walked around the desk, grabbing Abby's shoulder. Abby winced and made a painful groan.

"What's going on between you and Graham Greyback, and what happened to your shoulder", Hermione questioned, obviously concerned.

Abby looked at Hermione shocked, not sure how she knew anything about Graham and her shoulder.

"You and Jordan weren't exactly quiet with your whispering earlier. And, I had seen you wince a few times when you were getting something out of you bag", Hermione replied reading Abby's facial expression.

"It's nothing, I can handle it."

"Abby, if Graham is injuring you then you need to tell someone."

Abby sighed and spilled the events that had happened after breakfast. Hermione took off Abby's robe and healed her shoulder before responding to Abby's story.

"Well, I'm going to have to inform your grandfather and father."

"Hermione! I thought I could trust you and tell you things."

"Yes Abby, you can. But when someone is hurting you I will not hesitate to tell your father. Albus needs to know so Graham can be punished."

"If dad doesn't kill him first."

Hermione nodded, "I will escort you to your next class and then I will speak with your dad."

* * *

"Greyback did what!" Severus yelled knocking his desk a few inches forward, as he flew up out of his seat. "I'm going to kill that little bastard for hurting Abby!"

Hermione grabbed Severus by the arm, "He is with Albus now, Severus. I informed Albus I was coming to tell you after I spoke with him, so I'm sure he has put wards on the office so you can't attack Graham."

"Oh I'm going to attack that little fuck alright. Just wait until he isn't under Albus' protection", Severus sneered and stormed back toward his desk.

"Severus", Hermione said following him, and sitting in his lap after he sat down, "I know you want to harm Graham but you cannot. Abby and our son need a father that is in their lives, not in Azkaban."

Severus huffed, "How long did Abby say this has been going on?"

"Well she didn't say, but remember I encountered Abby and Graham in the hallway the first day of term."

"This has been going on for weeks now! Stupid girl, I will have to speak to her about this."

"I'm sure she was just being stubborn like her father. Let's hope this one doesn't come out with your snarky and stubborn attitude", Hermione said rubbing a hand on her stomach.

"How are you and the little one today", Severus said tracing his hand over Hermione's robes, that covered her stomach.

"Just fine. I'm starting to get excited; I can't wait to buy baby clothes!"

Severus snorted, "Women."

Hermione slapped his shoulder, "I was thinking that you, me, and Abby could go shopping this Sunday, seeing as Abby has a quidditch game on Saturday."

"Sounds like fun", Severus said sarcastically with a smile on his face.

* * *

Graham Greyback was heading toward the Great Hall for dinner, when he was ripped from the hall and pulled into the shadows.

Severus stood, wand pointed at Graham's throat, seething with anger.

"If you ever touch my child again, I will tear your _fucking_ arms off", Severus growled, digging his wand into Graham's throat.

"S-sir, like I told the headmaster, I didn't intentionally hurt Abby. We were playing quidditch and she fell off her broom, that is all", Graham stuttered out.

"Dumbledore may have bought your piece of shit story, but I do not. Abby wouldn't lie about something like this. Besides, I know all about you and your disgusting family, I know what you're capable of. Come near my daughter again and you will understand why your father is terrified of me", Severus spat an inch from Graham's face.

Graham nodded. Severus threw him to the floor and stalked off to the Great Hall.

By the time he reached the Great Hall, Severus had cooled down. He entered through the main entrance and glided toward the Gryffindor table. As Severus approached Abby, he pulled his wand out and flicked it, causing Abby's hand to fly up and smack her in the face.

"I see your shoulder has healed properly", Severus said smirking.

Abby scowled at him.

"Mr. Chambers, Professor Granger has informed me that she has cancelled your detention, however if you and Ms. Snape have another conversation during one of her lessons you will be serving detention with Filch", Severus said turning to Jordan.

"Thank you, sir."

"Ms. Snape, Professor Granger and I will see you after dinner", Severus said turning back to Abby.

"What, that's not fair!"

"Cease your ridiculous complaints and let me finish. We will meet you outside the Great Hall; you're spending the evening with us in my chambers."

Abby smiled and nodded, Severus turned around and headed toward the staff table.

"Severus where have you been, dinner is almost over", Hermione said as Severus approached.

"I was a little caught up with something; I will eat down in my chambers. Would you like to accompany me out into the hall and wait for Abby?" Severus said extending his hand to hers.

"Sure", Hermione said looking warily at his hand.

"Hermione everyone already suspects we are together anyway and Abby made the news public at breakfast if you recall. They have moved onto speculations about you being pregnant, of course because of Abby's comment."

Hermione grinned, "Right, I had almost forgotten."

Hermione stood and took Severus' hand, walking toward the main entrance, past the Gryffindor table. Severus felt Hermione's hand fly out of his and attach it to his butt.

"I'm not doing it!" Hermione said horrified, looking at Severus' shocked expression.

They turned and saw Abby grinning and pointing her wand at them.

"I really am going to have to hurt her", Severus said snaking an arm around Hermione's shoulder and walking out of the Great Hall, followed by the giggles and snickering from the students.

* * *

Abby sat on Severus' couch, muggle jumped up and laid his head on Abby's lap.

"He's being rather tame, he usually runs laps for hours when you come in here Abby", Hermione commented.

"I know I hope he's not sick", Abby said stroking Muggle's head.

"You've had Muggle since you were five, he's getting old love. I'm sure he's just tired", Severus said sitting next to Abby and Muggle. "We need to have a talk, Abby."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I will go make some tea", Hermione said walking to the kitchen. Muggle got off the couch and followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me about Graham Greyback", Severus asked as Abby stretched her legs across him.

"I thought I could handle him, I really didn't think he would push me into a wall."

"You need to let me know if someone is threatening or trying to harm you. Don't ever let a man touch you like that."

"I did hex him into a wall in retaliation."

Severus smiled and then scowled, obviously deep in thought.

"What?"

"I don't ever want a man to touch you at all."

Abby grinned, "Aw, but Jordan and I are having a baby."

"Abby!"

"I'm kidding dad, don't have a heart attack. Jordan and I haven't even made it to third base yet."

"What! You better not be getting to any base with that boy, I will hex the both of you into next week!"

Abby grinned and Hermione walked into the sitting room with a tray of tea.

"Severus are you alright, you look pale and flushed."

"I'm fine", He replied glaring at Abby.

"So Abby, are you ready for your quidditch match on Saturday?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Abby swooped down past the teachers stands, chasing after the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor was leading 90 -10. Severus cringed as Abby swooped inches toward the ground.

"Where the hell did she learn a maneuver like that, she's going to injure herself!" Severus said anxiously and then looked at Harry, who was grinning. "Potter if you teach my daughter anymore of your ridiculous moves I will hex your balls off!"

Hermione and Ginny started giggling and Harry burst out laughing.

The entire crowd seemed to suck in the same breath at the same time, causing Severus to jerk his head up. Abby was hurtling toward the ground, with her hand stretched out, reaching for the snitch. A bludger flew toward Abby, hitting the end of her broom, spinning her off and hurtling the rest of the way toward the ground.

Hermione whipped her wand out, sending a cushioning charm toward Abby.

"Severus!" Hermione bellowed. When she looked over he was already gone.

"Abby, Abby!" Severus yelled running out onto the quidditch pitch, where Abby had fallen. The crowd was eerily quiet as Severus approached.

Abby let out a groan and grabbed for Severus' arm, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Are your hurt?" Severus said wrapping his arm around Abby's back to support her.

Abby mumbled something and then looked surprised.

"What?!" Severus asked anxiously.

"I caught the snitch", Abby whispered, looking into her closed fist. She grinned and threw her hand into the air, emitting an enormous roar of cheers from the crowd. Abby jumped up and ran toward Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Albus, who were all rushing out onto the pitch.

"I caught the snitch!" Abby yelled running at Harry and jumping on him, knocking them both to the ground. "I won the game for our house!"

"So your alright", Harry said grinning.

"Damn kids", Severus mumbled as he stood up.

"I see she's alright", Hermione said approaching Severus.

"Yes, thanks to you. I heard send a cushioning charm her way."

Hermione smiled, Severus bent down and gave Hermione a small peck on the lips. More Hoots, hollers, cat calls and cheers came from the students in the stands.

"Ops, I forgot where we were", Severus said grinning. Hermione smiled at him and then grinned when Abby jumped into his arms.

"What, no kiss for me", Abby said grinning, still holding the snitch.

"You're lucky I don't kick ass for that little stunt, just to catch the damn snitch. If it wasn't for Hermione you'd have broken your neck."

"Thanks for that by the way", Abby said turning to Hermione.

"Go celebrate with your team, then pack a bag for tonight. We are having dinner with the Potter's in my chambers; you're more than welcome to come. But if your celebration party goes long and you can't make it, come down to my chambers at curfew", Severus said and then kissed her forehead, setting her down.

"Why do I need a bag, where are we going?"

"We are going to spend the night at the beach house and then go shopping for the baby tomorrow."

Abby said good-bye to everyone and started to make her way into the castle. All the students and staff had cleared out while she was talking with Severus and everyone else on the pitch.

"Nice play, Abby."

Abby turned her head and say Graham walking up beside her. She didn't respond and kept walking.

"Why so quiet today? Usually you have loads to say", Graham said with a smirk. He reached up and started to caress Abby's shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me!" Abby said whirling around and pulling out her wand.

Graham smirked even harder, "Oh, I like girls that put up a fight."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I don't have too. Don't think your fathers idiotic threats or your grandfathers subtle threats are going to scare me off."

Graham reached forward, cupped Abby's face and pulled her in for a harsh kiss.

"See you around", he said and pushed her onto the ground, then walking off toward the castle.

* * *

"Severus looks sexy as hell with that shirt on", Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione grinned, watching Harry and Severus discuss something on the couch. Severus was wearing a green, silk, button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

"I know! I wanted him to have more colors in his wardrobe rather than all that black and occasional white dress shirt. He said he actually likes the green shirt."

Hermione was distracted by the chamber door opening, and Abby walking in.

"Abby, I'm glad you came. Is the Gryffindor party over already..", Hermione said but stopped when she noticed Abby's tear stained face and she still had her quidditch robes on.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"Who just came in", Severus said walking toward the door.

Abby flew into Severus' chest and started crying.

Severus looked at Hermione confused as he wrapped his arms around Abby.

"Love what's wrong?"

Abby was mumbling into his chest but no one could understand what she was saying. Severus pulled her away from his chest, noticing her bruised lips.

"Abby, stop crying I can't understand you. Tell me what happened", Severus said pulling her to the couch, sitting her between him and Harry.

Abby told them about the encounter with Graham leaving the quidditch pitch and wrapped herself back into Severus' chest. Severus' face turned red and he clenched him fists.

"I am going to kill that boy", Severus growled, pushing Abby off and stalking toward the door.

"Severus, wait!" Hermione said jumping in front of him and grabbing his arms.

"Take it to Albus, if you do something to Graham he will not be punished properly and you will get fired."

"No!"

"Severus, think about this before you act. Let Albus handle it. Harry can take Abby to Gryffindor tower where she can join the celebration party, I'm sure she needs a little fun right now. I will go with you to Albus' office and we can discuss this with him. After it's settled we will go pick Abby up from Gryffindor tower and then we can leave for the beach house."

Severus made to protest.

"I'm not letting you by unless you agree to that. You are not leaving here to go cast an unforgivable on that boy, so you can land yourself in Azkaban!"

"Fine!" Severus stalked out of the door, followed by Hermione.

Harry grinned, "Who would have ever thought Hermione Granger could tame the untamable Severus Snape."

-review! Sorry for the delay in update I was really busy this last week. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus paced the bedroom of his beach house, Abby was asleep on the bed and Hermione was sitting next to her.

"Severus, sit down! Wearing holes in the floor isn't going to make Albus floo here any quicker", Hermione said quietly.

Severus glared at her, "I just want that boy punished, and Albus is too soft!"

"I'm sure he will be a little harsher on the boy, seeing as he has been attacking his grandchild."

The fireplace turned green and Albus' head appeared.

"Severus, Hermione", Albus greeted.

"It's about time Albus! What happened with Greyback", Severus exclaimed quietly, stalking over to the fireplace.

"Severus, I couldn't conclude anything from our meeting with Mr. Greyback."

"WHAT!"

"Severus! Not so loud, Abby is sleeping!" Hermione said quietly.

They all glanced over to Abby, who was still cuddled into the blanket on Severus' side of the bed, fast asleep.

"Mr. Greyback told me he hadn't had any one on one contact with Abby this afternoon. He said he saw her during the quidditch match but didn't speak or go near her. Yes, I know he is lying but I have to go about this the right way so he doesn't get away with harming Abby. Remus and I are checking out his alibi tomorrow."

"Let me talk to that boy, I will beat it out of him!" Severus said angrily.

"Why don't you three spend the remaining weekend at the beach house? Return to the castle Monday morning before breakfast."

Severus huffed and stalked away from the fireplace.

"Thank You Albus. I will calm Severus down and make sure we stay here the rest of the weekend."

Albus' head disappeared into the floo as Hermione walked to Severus. He was standing, glaring out the window. Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Severus, Albus will get this worked out he just has to go about it the proper way."

Severus sighed, "I know, I just don't want Abby to have any more problems. She's been through enough and this damned boy is just making it worse."

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. They laid down next to Abby, she was in a deep sleep from a dreamless sleep potion Severus gave her.

"Abby has been doing very well Severus", Hermione commented as she snuggled into Severus' chest.

"I know I just don't want Greyback's actions to throw her back to the way she was in the beginning of the summer."

"We won't let that happen. Now, let's get some sleep, I plan on doing lots of shopping tomorrow!"

Severus rolled his eyes and smiled, before burying his face into Hermione's neck.

The next morning Severus woke to a squawk.

"Shut up you stupid bird", Abby said flinging a piece of toast at an owl that had delivered a letter.

"Abby who's that letter for", Severus asked tiredly.

"Me. It's from my grandparents, Mums parents. They want to know if I can come visit them next weekend after my quidditch match. Can I go?"

"Yes, of course."

Severus closed his eyes, a few moments later he felt a heavy weight jump on top of him.

"Abby, get off of me", he said without opening his eyes.

"I thought we were going shopping."

"We are, but it's 7 o'clock and none of the stores are open. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired; I can't help that every time you drug me I wake up at odd hours in the morning."

Severus smirked and pushed Abby off him and the bed.

Abby huffed, "Well can I at least go brew in the basement. The only time I get to brew now is during your potions class, and that can be rather boring."

Severus scowled, "Maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you paid attention, instead of you and your dunderhead boyfriend making eyes at each other. And no, you are still not allowed to brew in the lab by yourself."

"Jordan is NOT a dunderhead. And the basement thing happened ages ago, I'm just bored and want to brew something." Abby said now standing next Severus' bed.

"The basement thing was just a few months ago, I will not have you blow yourself up or the rest of the house!" Severus said now agitated.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked tiredly, as she rose into a sitting position.

"Nothing love, Abby is just being infuriating", Severus said taking hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She got up and rushed into the bathroom, vomiting.

"Now look what you've done!" Severus said standing and scowling at Abby.

"Ohhhh yes, let's blame this on me too. _I'm_ the one who put the baby in Hermione", Abby said sarcastically glaring at Severus and then stalking out of the room.

Severus walked into the bathroom; Hermione was now brushing her teeth.

"Are you alright love", Severus said rubbing her back.

"Yes, just a bit of morning sickness, nothing to worry about. Now, what are you and Abby arguing about?"

Severus sighed, "Nothing really. She just wanted to go down and brew in the lab because she was bored. I'm not really sure how it escalated into an argument. I guess I've just been agitated with what has been going on and took it out on Abby."

"Severus you said just last night you didn't want Abby to have to deal with anything else. This isn't helping her."

"I know, I know. I will try to apologize to her and hopefully make it up to her while we are shopping."

Ten o'clock found Severus, Hermione, and Abby walking down the street in muggle London. Abby had to be practically drug out of the house by Hermione. Severus and Hermione were walking hand in hand, with Abby trailing slightly behind them.

"Severus, who's chambers will we be furnishing with the baby furniture, should we do both?"

"I hadn't thought about it. Well, we also have to decide where to stay when we are not at Hogwarts."

"I just assumed we were staying at the beach house. Do you have another house I don't know about?"

"There is Snape Manor. Although, I haven't stayed there much over the years. I spent most of my off time with Abby and her mother. Perhaps we can make the beach house our home, my mother lives in the manor and so does Albus when he's not at Hogwarts. Seeing as the purchase of the house was Abby's idea, I'm sure she would like that as well", Severus said turning to Abby, who was looking anywhere but at him.

"What do you think, Abby", Hermione questioned.

Abby nodded, looked down and continued walking.

"And for the chambers at Hogwarts. Well I assume we are going to move in together, seeing as we practically live together now as it is."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.

After a few hours of shopping and lunch, the three apparated to Diagon Alley.

"I need to get a few things for my charms class", Hermione said.

"Alright, we will be around here somewhere", Severus said giving Hermione a soft kiss before she walked away. "Are there any stores you'd like to go in Abby?"

Abby shrugged.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

"Possibly."

Severus grinned; she was so much like him when she was being stubborn. He put his arm around her and started walking toward Fred and George's shop.

"Love, I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. I've just been agitated lately; I didn't mean to get angry with you."

"Ok", Abby responded quietly.

Severus kissed the top of her head and they walked into the twin's shop.

Later that night, Severus, Hermione, and Abby were having dinner at the beach house. The floo turned green and Albus' head appeared.

"Severus, is it alright if I come through", Albus asked.

"Yes."

Albus came through and greeted the three. "Abby, I need a word alone with your father and Hermione."

Abby nodded and walked into the sitting room.

"Did you find out any more information on Greyback?" Severus questioned, standing up.

Albus sighed and rubbed his temples, "I have several Slytherins claiming Mr. Greyback was with them all afternoon, before and after the quidditch match. Some of the staff reported seeing him after the quidditch match as well. "

"But they're Slytherin!" Severus bellowed.

"I know Severus, but there is nothing I can do about this with Graham's alibi checking out. We just need to keep an eye on Abby and on Graham."

Severus growled in anger and sat back down.

"I need to be getting back to Hogwarts, I will see everyone tomorrow morning at breakfast", Albus said and then retreated to the sitting room to say bye to Abby.

"Severus calm down", Hermione said walking over and rubbing his shoulders.

Severus was silent for a while.

"Do you think Abby's lying", he asked as Hermione continued with the massage.

"No. What do you mean?"

"Greyback's alibi checked out and he was seen by the staff. No one has seen any of these encounters with him, except for when Abby had _her_ wand drawn on him weeks ago."

"Just because the staff saw him doesn't mean he couldn't have harmed her, Severus. And what about the bruise on her lip."

"That could have easily been from the quidditch match yesterday. She may just be craving attention with news of the baby; I'm not so sure I believe her right now."

"Severus, do not accuse her of lying. I, for one, believe her and you accusing her of lying would be horrible for your relationship and her emotions."

"I'm not going to say anything to her about it, I'm just going to let it play out and see what happens."

Abby had standing in the sitting room, listening through the door. Silent tears ran down her face, her own father thought she was a liar. Maybe she would have to limit contact with her dad and Hermione so he realized she wasn't lying and just craving attention. If Graham tried anything else she would just keep it to herself. After a moment, Abby waved her wand and freshened up her face and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad can I go see Aiden and Andrew, they just sent me an owl from their university in the states", Abby lied, as cheerfully as possible.

Severus thought for a moment, "Yes, just be back in two hours."

Abby nodded and left the room.

Hermione, who was still massaging Severus' shoulders, rubbed her hand down his chest and sucked behind his ear.

"Well we have two hours to our selves, and I believe you are in need of some tension release", Hermione purred into his ears.

Severus growled and pulled Hermione around to his lap, ravishing her mouth with his. He flipped his hand, vanishing all the plates and food from the table.

"I didn't know you could do wandless, non-verbal magic!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Really? And where do you think Abby inherited it from?"

She giggled, "I guess I never thought about it."

Severus pushed her onto the table and demonstrated more wandless, non-verbal magic by vanishing her clothes. Hermione gasped at the contact of air to her skin and pulled Severus on top of her.

"Now, if you could get rid yourself of your own clothes we would be great", Hermione said ripping Severus' shirt open.

Severus smirked and vanished his clothes as well. He also put wards and a silencing charm on the kitchen door. Pushing Hermione back so she was laying on the table, Severus dipped his fingers into her core.

"I see your very much ready for me", Severus said silkily and thrusting in his fingers.

"Severus", Hermione moaned, "Now, I need all of you now."

Severus pulled his fingers from Hermione' wet core and ran them across her lips. She licked her lips and his fingers, causing Severus to become harder then he thought possible. He placed himself at her entrance and thrusted in hard, causing both to moan in pleasure.

"Gods Severus, faster."

Severus was thrusting hard and fast, causing the table to creak under the.

"Deeper", Hermione moaned out.

Severus grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, giving him more depth. Hermione wrapped her hands in his hair pulling him into a searing kiss, causing him to press down farther and give him even more depth.

Hermione let out a scream with her climax. When she came back down from her high, she reached up and bit Severus' shoulder. He let out a yelp and with one more thrust he came hard.

"That. Was. Amazing", Severus said breathlessly.

Hermione smiled, "It was, but we should probably get up to bed before Abby gets back."

"Give me a minute and I will apparate us."

The Next morning Severus, Hermione and Abby flooed back to Severus' chambers.

"Abby, Hermione and I are going to have breakfast in my chambers; would you like to join us?" Severus asked as he summoned a house elf from the floo.

"No, I'm going to go to the Great Hall", Abby said and then walked to the door and left.

"She's been very quiet this morning", Hermione said to Severus.

"Yes, it's still early so I think she's just tired."

Abby was walking out of the dungeons toward the Great Hall, when she felt someone pull her into the shadows.

"Nice to see you again", Graham said smirking, pressing her into the wall.

Abby jerked out of his grip and pushed him hard into the wall.

"Angry today? Aw, did daddy get angry because he can't prove that I've done anything to you."

"He thinks I'm a liar because of you", Abby growled.

Graham snorted, "That makes this even easier for me."

He grabbed Abby's arms pulling her toward him, causing something to drop out of Abby's robes.

"What's this?" Graham said picking up the bag, "Muggle drugs?" He snorted with laughter and Abby yanked the bag out of his hands.

"You would think the daughter of a potions master would have better ways and supplies for getting then high, then muggle drugs."

"I'm not an idiot; my father would notice his ingredients were missing."

"Mmm, Slytherin qualities, I like it. And where did you manage to get muggle drugs?"

"I have muggle friends and other friends at university", Abby spat.

"You're feisty this morning", He purred pulling her close.

Abby bent her head in, as if she was going to kiss him. Graham grinned and leaned in; Abby pulled his lip into her mouth and bit down hard. Graham let out a yelp of pain and his lip started to bleed.

"Don't fuck with me", Abby growled, pushed him to the ground and walked away.

"You are too much fun", Graham said grinning.

-Review please!!


	15. Chapter 15

Severus watched as his 7th year Slytherin and Gryffindor class brewed a blood replenishing potion, to help restock the infirmary. His eyes fell on Graham Greyback, he noticed as soon as the boy walked in his lip was swollen and red.

"That's all for today, bottle your potions and get out", Severus said flatly. "Mr. Greyback I want a word with you."

As the class filed out Graham made his way to Severus' desk.

"Yes professor?"

"Tell me Mr. Greyback, what happened to your lip?"

"I fell off my broom, while playing quidditch."

"Interesting, seeing as you have teeth marks surrounding your lip."

"Yes, I bit my lip during the fall."

Severus starred at him for a moment, then got up and walked around his desk, coming face to face with Graham.

"If you ever go near my daughter, I will kill you myself."

"Sir, like I've said before, I haven't harmed Abby in anyway. I actually like Abby; she's a very smart person. But I am rather worried about Abby; I've heard some alarming things about her."

"SHUT UP!" Severus bellowed and grabbed Graham by the collar, "If I see you even looking at her you will wish you had never met me."

Severus tossed him out the door and stalked into his office and through the entrance to his personal chambers.

"What's the matter, love", Hermione said looking up from her book, that she was reading on the couch.

"Nothing, I just had a chat with Graham Greyback", he mumbled.

"Oh Severus, you didn't hurt him did you?"

"Unfortunately I didn't."

"Come sit, we need to discuss something."

"What is it", Severus said pouring himself a fire whiskey and sitting next to Hermione.

"Well, Abby skipped Astronomy today."

"I can handle that. Is Remus giving her detention?"

"Well hold on, that's not all. Draco found her out by the lake and he said she was a little off."

"What do you mean by off?"

"Draco said she didn't seem like she was all there. He was trying to talk to her and she would completely forget what they were talking about in the middle of the conversation. She just didn't seem right."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, Draco took her back to her common room and came to speak with me. You were in the middle of teaching your lesson and he didn't want to bother you."

"I wonder if Graham's bruised lip has anything to do with this."

"What?"

"His lip was red and swollen with teeth marks."

"You think Abby bit him?"

"Possibly, if he advanced on her again."

"So you believe her, you don't think she's lying."

"I don't really know. But she's been acting odd, so something is going on."

Severus stood up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going", Hermione asked standing.

"To find Abby and speak with her. Perhaps you should come mediate just in case things get heated."

"Alright, I can do that. I think all of Abby's classes are done for the day so she's probably in her common room."

Severus huffed, "I hate that damned women that guards Gryffindor tower, she will never let me through."

"Well Severus, you threatened to set her portrait on fire; she's still quite upset about that."

"I guess she should have let me through when I asked the first time and not called me a greasy git. Besides that was ages ago."

Hermione grinned, "We will find Harry and get him to grant us access to the Gryffindor common room."

Severus, Hermione, and Harry approached the portrait that led to Gryffindor tower.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Abby?" Severus asked Harry.

"No, but I haven't seen her today either. She was asleep last night when I did bed checks, so I haven't had a chance to talk to her." Harry responded before giving the fat lady the password.

The portrait mumbled something about a "greasy bat", before swinging open. Hermione grinned at Severus' scowling face.

"Can I have everyone disperse and find something to do for a little while", Harry said and then turned to Jordan, and Abby's friend Shelly, "Where's Abby?"

"Erm, she's up in her door. Napping I think", Jordan responded.

"Ms. McCloud, could you please go wake Abby and tell her to come down to the common room", Severus said turning to Shelly.

"Yes, Sir."

Shelly walked up the steps, until she was out of sight, then she started sprinting. She burst through the dorm door; Abby was propped up on her bed, clearly drugged up on something.

"Abby! Your dad, Professor Granger and Professor Potter are in the common room, waiting for you!"

"What?" Abby said not comprehending what Shelly had said.

"Have you been drinking too", Shelly said picking up an empty vodka bottle that lay on the floor.

"Yessss, I'm good now", Abby slurred.

Shelly dug through Abby's trunk and pulled out a sober up potion.

"Hurry up take this, before they come up here", Shelly said thrusting the potion into Abby's hand.

Abby eyed it, shrugged, and then downed the potion. She made a face at the taste.

"Damn it! Why did you give me a sober up potion", Abby said glaring.

"Because your dad is waiting for you in the common room!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, along with Professor's Granger and Potter."

"Shit!" Abby said standing up and then started to sway. "I thought you gave me a sober up potion", Abby said in a giggly voice.

"I did, but it doesn't work on muggle drugs. You need a different potion for that."

"Check the trunk", Abby said trying to pull it together.

"I did Abby, you don't have one. You just have to let it wear off and do your best to hide it when you go down to talk to them. I will wait for you here; they already tossed everyone else out of the common room."

Abby cursed, of all the times she could have chosen to indulge on mixing the muggle drugs and alcohol, it was the time her father wanted to have a chat. Abby slowly made her way down the stairs, gathering herself together and making sure not to trip on anything.

"It's about damned time, Abby. What were you doing up there", Severus said watching her slightly stagger toward him, Hermione, and Harry.

"Erm, Studying?"

"I thought Jordan said you were sleeping", Harry stated.

"Right yes, I was sleeping, studying sleeping. Yeah, that's it."

"You were studying sleeping", Severus said slowly with a confused look on his face.

Abby didn't respond, she seemed to be preoccupied with looking at the fire.

"Abby!" Severus bellowed. "How in the hell were you studying sleeping."

"What, dad what are you talking about. You can't study sleeping", Abby said and then she became blank faced. Abby was trying to recall what her previous answer to his question was.

Hermione and Harry both looked at each other and then to Severus. He was studying Abby.

"Anyway, dad didn't you want to speak to me about something", Abby said regaining a little bit of control.

"Yes, why were you skipping classes today?"

"Um, I over slept."

"I thought you had astronomy after lunch", Hermione commented.

"Erm, I fell asleep after lunch in the common room."

"But you managed to wake up and had time to get out to the lake before the class was even over?"Severus said moving closer to Abby.

"Uh, yeah I didn't want to interrupt the class by showing up in the middle so I went to the lake to pass some time."

Severus was now about a foot from Abby's face. He could see her eyes were glassy and glazed over, and her clothes smelled like smoke and alcohol.

"You have a detention with Remus tonight." Severus said and then gestured to the others that it was time to go.

"Oh, alright. That's it", Abby said clearly surprised.

Severus nodded, kissed and caressed her check, and then turned and left.

"Severus, you were very calm about that. And you didn't even say anything to Abby about her odd behavior", Hermione stated baffled.

"I can't speak to her when she's in that state. Abby won't comprehend anything I'm saying. She smelt like smoke and vodka, although there has to be something more than just the alcohol."

"Drugs", Harry stated.

"Yes, muggle drugs would explain her actions", Hermione added.

"But where would she get them from", Severus asked

"Severus she did go and visit her friends at university over the weekend", Hermione said taking Severus' hand.

Severus sighed, "That would explain it. I just don't want to accuse her of doing drugs and then be way off. I've pissed her off enough in the past week."

"I can help keep an eye on her Severus. If she's doing drugs, she's bond to slip up somehow", Harry said.

The week had gone by, it was now Sunday and Severus and Hermione were cuddled on Severus' couch, waiting for Abby to return from her grandparents in the states.

"What else has the staff noticed about Abby's behavior", Hermione ask with her head laid on Severus' chest.

"The later in the week it got, the more her odd behavior stood out. Ron caught her falling asleep during his lesson and Harry said she was nearly hexed into oblivion during Defense. Harry also said her reflexes during quidditch practice are a lot slower than they normally are."

"It has to be drugs, Severus."

"I know I just need to catch her in the act so there is no denying it. Abby's grandparents owled me this morning, they were actually able to get Abby to open up some to them."

"Really, what did she say, if you don't mind me asking."

"Abby knows I have my doubts about what she claims is going on between her and Greyback, She overheard me telling you the night at the beach house. Apparently she's been keeping her distance from me because I think she's only seeking attention."

"Oh Severus, you have to make this right with her. You are the only parent Abby has left; this has to be crushing her."

The floo lit up green, and Abby stepped through. She had dark circles under her eyes, and seemed to be paler than normal.

"Hi Abby", Hermione said trying to be cheerful as she sat up.

"Hey", Abby responded quietly and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait", Severus said standing up quickly, "Hermione and I want you to have dinner down here with us tonight."

"No, I can't. I have to finish my homework and study for my Arithemacy test."

"I can help you with all of that."

"I have a lot to do", Abby said, then walked to the door and left.

Severus stood, starring at the chamber door. Hermione came up beside him and grabbed him hand, "It's going to be alright, she'll come around."

"Hermione this is my fault, she's self destructing and it's all my fault."

"No it's not Severus. Granted her over hearing our conversation at the beach house didn't help but this isn't all your fault. She's been through a lot with her mum and best friend dying, a new school and friends, her father in a relationship and having another child, Graham Greyback, and just being a teenager."

Severus nodded.

"Why don't we go to the Great Hall for dinner", Hermione suggested, "I'm sure Jordan and Shelly will talk Abby into going to dinner, so we can keep an eye on her."

Severus and Hermione sat at their usual place together at the high table, in the Great Hall. Severus had an excellent view of Abby and her friends.

"They all seem so, giddy", Severus said starring at the Gryffindor table.

"They're Gryffindor, they always act like that. Now eat Severus, I will not have you being grumpy later because you were too distracted to eat."

"Oh don't worry, I plan on eating later as well", he replied with a goofy grin. Hermione grinned back at him.

"Well, that was entirely too much information, that I didn't need to hear", Remus said with a smirk on his face. "So, how's everything with the baby?"

"Wonderful, Poppy said he's right where he should be at this stage of the pregnancy", Hermione replied.

"Wonderful, have you picked a name yet?"

"There are a few we are looking at. Abby came up with Addison Severus, I really like that one. I suggested Severus Tobias Snape II, but Severus refuses, he says we will only go along with Severus as a middle name."

Remus smiled, "How is everything else going?"

"Good, apart from Abby's odd behavior."

"Yes, the entire staff has noticed a change in her."

Hermione nodded and turned her head back to Severus, his eyebrows were raised as he watched something toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione turned her head and saw a 7th year Slytherin girl, Dorea Higgs, signaling for Abby to follow her into the hallway.

"Since when does Abby hang out with Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't", Severus said flatly and got up, making his way toward the Great Hall main entrance.

Abby followed Dorea out of the Great Hall, stopping right outside the door.

"What do you want", Abby said in a bored tone.

"I hear your sleeping with my boyfriend, Graham Greyback", Dorea sneered.

Abby snorted, "Are you serious? I wouldn't touch that disgusting idiot, even if the fate of the wizarding world depended on it."

"Watch what you say about my boyfriend, you filthy half-blood. I saw what you did to his lip, I will destroy you if you come near him again."

"Filthy half-blood?" Abby laughed, "Is that all you can come up with? As for Graham's lip, I did do that and the next time he makes an advance on me the consequences will be even worse." Abby edged as close as she could to Dorea without touching her, "As for destroying me, take your best shot. I can kill you without breathing a word of a curse, and I won't think twice about it."

Dorea froze for a second; many rumors had been flying around the castle about Abby, one being that she was more powerful than her father and grandfather combined.

"I didn't mean physically destroy. I meant leaking to your father about your drug and alcohol use, not to mention the potions I hear you and your stupid friends are brewing in moaning Myrtles bathroom."

"Are you done making idle threats, I have other things I could be doing."

Dorea smirked, "I heard you were all screwed up, watching your mother and best friend die and all."

"You know nothing about them, so shut your damn mouth", Abby seethed as her face turned red in anger.

"Ah, I see I struck a nerve. Your mother had to be one fucked up person, seeing as she slept with Severus Snape and then produced you."

Abby hurtled herself at Dorea, knocking them both through the doors and back into the Great Hall. Dorea was lying on the ground; Abby was on top of Dorea with her hand around Dorea's neck.

"Don't you ever speak about my mother!" Abby said drawing back her fist.

The next thing Abby knew an arm swooped around her waist and slammed her into the wall.

"What are your doing!" Severus bellowed at Abby who was trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Abigail", Severus said firmly and tightening his grip on her, causing her to wince in pain. "We are going to the headmaster's office."

Abby glared as Severus, and then whimpered when he tightened his grip even more and pulled her toward Albus' office. They were followed by Draco, who had pulled Dorea off the ground.

Severus mumbled the password to the gargoyle and pulled Abby up the spiraling staircase. If the altercation hadn't happened in the Great Hall, Severus probably wouldn't have resorted to bringing the girls to Albus. But he didn't want to favor his own child over the rest of the students and he also hopped this would bring Abby back to her senses.

"Enter", Albus said cheerfully.

Severus pulled Abby to a chair in front of Albus' desk and pushed her into it. Dorea took the seat beside Abby, Severus and Draco stood behind them.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Albus questioned.

"It appears these two girls took it upon their selves to entertain the Great Hall with a brawl."

"Ms. Higgs, Ms. Snape, would one of you like to explain what has happened", Albus said calmly.

Abby stared at the floor with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She was still angry at Dorea's comments and at Severus' man handling her.

"It was just a misunderstanding, sir", Dorea said slowly, glancing at Abby.

"Abby, anything to say", Albus asked.

Abby didn't respond, and kept her glare to the floor.

Severus smacked Abby in the back of the head, "Answer him!"

Dorea snickered but stopped abruptly when Severus glared at her.

Abby stood up and spun around, "Don't touch me!"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way", Severus seethed.

"Draco, perhaps you should escort Ms. Higgs back to her common room. And Ms. Higgs, three day's detention with Filch."

Dorea nodded and followed Draco out of the room.

Severus and Abby were standing toe to toe, Severus obviously have the advantage, being he was a good foot or so taller than Abby.

"You will not speak to me in that manor or ignore your grandfather when he's talking to you!"

"Maybe I would speak to you in a proper way if you wouldn't man handle me", Abby said pointing to the bruise on her arm from Severus' hand.

"I wouldn't have to treat you in such a way if you weren't acting like an imbecile!"

"It's not like you believe anything I say anyway!"

"Severus, Abby, why don't you take a seat and have a lemon drop", Albus suggested.

Severus scowled at Albus and turned his attention back to Abby, "I didn't bring you to this school to act like an idiot and ruin your chances at having a decent life!"

"No, you brought me to this school because my mother is dead and you didn't have anywhere else to put me", Abby said in a dark tone Severus had never heard before.

"Abby", Severus said softly and reached his hand up to her shoulder. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and then after a moment her eyes were glinting with rage.

"No!" Abby yelled, pushing Severus to the floor and stalking out of the room.

--Sorry for the delay in update, I actually had most of the chapter written earlier this week but then my computer decided it was going to have problems. What happened to all my reviewers?! The last chapter didn't get very many, please review!! (likes, dislikes, constructive criticisms, whatever you like)


	16. Chapter 16

Severus stalked angrily back into his chambers. Hermione was seated on the couch grading papers and waiting for his return.

"What happened Severus, why was Abby fighting with Dorea Higgs?"

Severus mumbled an incoherent response as he poured himself a firewhiskey.

The floo lit up green and Albus stepped though.

"Hello Albus", Hermione said.

"Hello, Severus I have spoken to Harry, he's going to see if he can get Abby to speak with him."

Severus scowled and sat down beside Hermione with his firewhiskey, "She will not tell him anything. The most she will do is tell him enough or lie so he will leave her alone."

"Why don't you talk to her Severus?" Hermione asked taking his free hand.

"Because I will hex her into next week! Push me down and thinks she's going to get away with it..", Severus grumbled.

"What?"

"Severus and Abby got into an argument. Neither her or Dorea would expose what their dispute was about, which lead to the fight between Severus and Abby and she pushed Severus down before fleeing from my office. I will leave Severus to tell you the whole story", Albus stated.

"Besides myself, Abby will open up to you, Lucius, my mother, or possibly Hermione. Potter isn't going to get anywhere with her", Severus said turning to Albus.

"Perhaps we could leave her to cool down tonight and continue this tomorrow", Albus said in response.

Severus nodded and Albus made his way back to his office.

"Abby pushed you to the ground?" Hermione questioned.

Severus sighed and nodded, then recounted his and Abby's spat in Albus' office. Hermione leaned into Severus and rubbed circles into his chest, which seemed to be calming him down.

"I need to beat some sense into that girl", Severus said taking a drink of his firewhiskey.

"Punish her Severus, but don't be to harsh. You don't want to push her away completely, she needs you and you need her."

"I know."

"Now, lets see if I can make you feel better", Hermione said taking Severus' firewhiskey from his hand, setting it on the table, then pushing her hand into his trousers.

Severus let out a hiss and flung his head back. Hermione smirked and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pulling them off.

"You little minx", Severus breathed as she pulled his boxers off.

Hermione ran her hand over Severus' erection and placed soft kisses on the tip. She then pulled as much of it as she could into her mouth, and pumped the rest of his shaft with her hand.

"Yesssss Hermione", Severus moaned and laced his fingers in her hair.

Severus was close to the edge when Hermione pulled her head away. Severus let out a frustrated huff and yanked his face forward, opening his eyes. Hermione had just settled over top of him and was lowering herself down. He nearly lost it when she thrust down hard and let out a moan.

"Tease", Severus said placing his hands on Hermione's hip.

Hermione smiled at him and started with slow movements. She was running her hands through her hair and down to her breasts, tweaking her nipples as Severus moved her hips faster.

The sight of Hermione running her hands all over her body and hair was driving Severus wild. He was now thrusting up fast and pulling Hermione's hips down hard. Hermione was letting out pleasured moans as her head dropped backwards.

All of a sudden, Hermione pushed Severus back into the arm of the couch, her arms were stretched out in front of her pushing on Severus' chest, which was holding her up. She started with her frantic movements and thrusting down hard.

Severus wasn't sure what was turning him on more, the frantic way she was riding him or the look on her face. Hermione's mouth was gapped open and her expression was pure bliss. Severus reached up and tweaked Hermione's nipple, causing her to emit a low moan and sending her over the edge. Severus spilled into her when he felt her muscles contracting around his shaft.

Hermione's arms gave out and she fell heavily onto Severus' chest.

"That was amazing, you are amazing", Severus said wrapping his arms around her and catching his breath.

"I've been waiting for that all day."

After a few moments, Severus retrieved his boxers and went into the kitchen and made him and Hermione tea. When he returned to the sitting room, Hermione was no wear to be found.

"Hermione", Severus called walking toward his bedroom, but stopped when he heard vomiting in the bathroom down the hall.

"Are you alright", Severus said bending down beside her.

"Yes, it's just morning sickness, Poppy said I would get it at all times of the day."

Severus nodded and helped her stand up.

"Ugh, I still feel ill", Hermione said putting a hand on her stomach.

Severus reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out two potions, "Here take these, ones for the nausea and the other is to make you sleep."

"No Severus, I can't sleep right now. I have papers to grade."

"I will grade them, you need to rest."

Hermione smiled and downed the potions, "I really do love you."

"I know and I love you", Severus said walking her to his bedroom.

"Don't be too harsh on those papers Severus, they're only first years."

Severus smirked and helped her into bed.

* * *

"Dunderhead", Severus mumbled as he put another red inked comment on the paper. It had been hours since Hermione had went to bed. Severus was now correcting his potions papers, he wasn't being as generous as he was with Hermione's charm papers.

A loud knock sounded on the door that led to the hallway.

"Who the hell is bothering me at midnight!"

Severus slung the door open, "Someone better be dead!"

"Erm, not exactly Severus", Harry said coolly.

It took a moment, but Severus noticed Harry's hands were full. In his left hand he held a firewhiskey bottle and a clear plastic bag, in the other hand he held the back of Abby's blue shirt. Abby stood beside Harry with a confused expression on her face.

Severus stepped aside and allowed the two to enter.

"I told you she would slip up Severus", Harry said pushing Abby onto the couch and continuing, "Albus had asked me to speak to Abby earlier, so I did. But, I didn't get much out of her. I had a feeling she may try to indulge herself in these activities tonight, so I waited until a little after curfew and went back to her dorm. I found her, the drugs and Alcohol sprawled out on the middle of her bed."

"Damn it Abby. What do you have to say for yourself?" Severus said rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed.

Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You have pretty hair, it's so shinny", Abby said fascinated and then stood up and started stroking Severus' hair.

Harry held back a grin, "She's completely incoherent. I didn't have any sober up potion."

Severus glared at Abby and she giggled. Abby then walked to the other side of the room, now fascinated with the fireplace and the mantel.

"I'm not really sure what she's taken, this was all I found drug wise", Harry said handing Severus the plastic bag.

The bag was filled with marijuana and a few white pills.

"Has she been drinking as well", Severus questioned.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Aw, that's my mum", they heard Abby say from the fireplace, she was holding a picture, "I miss my mum, I want to go see her."

Abby was now holding a sad expression and walking toward the door.

"Abby, where are you going", Severus said grabbing her arm.

"To see my mum."

Severus growled and summoned two sobering up potions, he forced Abby to drink them. As soon as Abby downed the second potion, she realized where she was and what was going on. She just starred at Severus.

"Abby, what is going on with you?" Severus said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass! Drugs and drinking aren't nothing Abigail."

"I just, I don't know!" Abby said, ending in a yell.

"Keep your voice down", Severus hissed, "Hermione doesn't feel well and is sleeping."

"Well, I will be off. I assume Abby is staying the night down here", Harry said walking toward the door.

Severus nodded and watched Harry leave.

"Go to your room", Severus said blankly to Abby.

"But.."

"We will discuss this tomorrow."

"No, wait, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Abby. Driving me insane and being a pain in my ass! Fighting! Doing Drugs and drinking! What, Abby, WHAT!

"EVERYTHING, BUT I'M SURE YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME ANYWAY ."

Hermione emerged from the bedroom, "Is everything alright?"

"Damn it Abby! I told you to keep it down, Hermione doesn't feel well, " Severus exclaimed and smacked Abby in the back of the head.

Abby glared at Severus and stalked down the hall to her bedroom.

"Severus it's alright, I feel better. What's going on?" Hermione said tiredly.

"Harry caught Abby with drugs and alcohol, when he brought her down here she was out of her mind. Come, I will tell you the rest in bed", Severus said as he led her back into the bedroom.

* * *

"Abby!" Severus bellowed.

Abby jerked up into a sitting position and then moaned, her head was pounding. Severus had purposely forgotten to give her a hang over potion last night. Abby laid back on the bed and threw the blanket over her head.

"Get up, you have a half hour before classes start", Severus said pulling the blankets off Abby and throwing them onto the floor.

Abby let out another moan when the smell of food, from the kitchen, hit her nostrils and a wave on nausea swept through her.

"Ugh, dad I need a potion", Abby moaned.

Severus snorted, "You have twenty minutes to get up and dressed."

"How's Abby", Hermione asked as Severus walked back into the kitchen.

"She has a nice hang over", he said smirking.

"Are you going to give her a potion?"

"Let her suffer for a little while. You said she has your class first, so I will give it to you to give to her."

"Should I escort her to class?"

"No, I will make sure she gets there. I need to inform her of her punishments anyway."

Severus kissed Hermione good-bye and made his way back to Abby's room. Abby was sat on the side of her bed with her eyes closed.

"Abby!" Severus yelled smirking.

Abby groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm only going to say this once. We will discuss the drugs and alcohol tonight in your detention, but these are your punishments. Every night after dinner you are to come down to my chambers, where you will do your homework and any other chores I decide to give you. Weekends you will be staying in my chambers, you are permitted to go to quddititch matches, that you are playing it, and that's it. No Hogesmeade weekends until I otherwise say so. Tonight report to my classroom, where you will finish your homework, organize my store room, and we will discuss your actions."

Abby made no movement or said anything.

"Do you understand me", Severus said sternly.

"Yes", Abby groaned.

"Good, now come on before you make both of us late."

Severus escorted Abby to Hermione's classroom, causing the students that were already seated in the room to whisper. Abby's dorm mates were still awake when Harry pulled her out of the dorm, by the morning all the Gryffindors knew of the events and that Abby hadn't returned to their tower last night.

Abby sat at her desk with her head in her hands, wincing anytime someone would make a loud sound. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled her face out of her hands.

"Take this, it will help", Hermione said handing Abby the hang over potion.

Abby drank the potion and sighed with relief, "Thank you."

Hermione squeezed her shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

"So is my dad really angry with me?"

"He's just worried about you Abby, we all are."

"I know", Abby replied softly.

Later that night, after dinner, Abby was organizing Severus' store room. Hermione and Severus laid on a blanket, that Severus had spread out near his desk.

"So tell me something Ms. Granger, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Halloween Ball?" Severus purred into Hermione's ear.

"Sorry Severus, but your too late. I've already been asked by someone", Hermione said teasingly.

"Oh really, and who is the lucky man?"

"James Sirius Potter."

"Ah, and I'm being challenged by a Potter man once again. Although I find this one more tolerable", Severus said smirking. "But perhaps, I can persuade you other wise", Severus purred and sucked the tender part behind her ear.

"Severus", Hermione moaned, "Not now, Abby is right in the other room."

Severus grinned and removed his mouth, "What I shame, I had nice plans for us."

Hermione smirked and rested her head on Severus' chest, "Have you spoken to Abby about everything yet?"

"I tried to when she first came down, Abby didn't say much. But my reinforcements should be arriving shortly."

"Reinforcements?"

"My mother."

"Ahh, I see."

"Dad I'm done", Abby said surfacing from the store room.

"Alright, come sit with us for a minute", Severus said trying to by time until his mother got there.

Abby walked over and sat in the chair that was at Severus' desk. She had her back to the classroom door, facing Severus and Hermione, and her eyes were closed.

"Abigail", Eileen said sternly from the door a few minutes later.

Abby's eyes shoot open and she starred at Severus with a terrified look on her face.

Severus smirked, "You will be spending the rest of the evening with grandmum at Snape manor, she will bring you back in the morning for classes."

Abby bit her bottom lip as she got up and walked slowly to the classroom door.

"What's Abby so afraid of", Hermione asked.

"My mother can be strict when it's called for, that's where I get my temper from when I'm angry. Although I doubt Abby will see that temper come out of my mother tonight."

"Oh, I had just assumed you acquired that trait from your father."

"No, I didn't acquire anything from that disgusting excuse of a man."

"You never speak of him. Tell me about him."

"He's an idiot, his name is Tobais. He was very cruel to my mother and myself."

"Did he ever hit you?"

"Yes, and my mother too. But we were lucky, he would leave us lone for months. Most of the time he was out running around Hogsmeade with a bunch of whores and doing work for the dark lord. It became terrible for my mother when I left for Hogwarts. I came back from Christmas break during my first year and I could tell my mother was terrified. She said we needed to pack our things and leave, but my father had come home right as we were about to leave."

Hermione began rubbing circles in his chest and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"My father was furious when he saw we were trying to escape. Tobais decided he would punish my mother by beating me to death. I was close to death when Albus had arrived at our home, he some how had been alerted of my fathers actions towards us. Albus took us back to the infirmary at Hogwarts, that's pretty much when him and my mother started becoming close."

"Where's your father now?"

"Dead. He was a death eater and ended up getting caught by two aurors. Tobais received the dementors kiss when I was in my third year at Hogwarts."

"What did you and your mum do when you were released from the infirmary? Where did you stay for those two years before your father was sent to Azkaban?"

"We stayed in the castle with Albus. My mother and I had a chamber next to Albus', which turned into my chambers around the time my father received the kiss."

"When did you move back into Snape manor?"

"You're just full of questions tonight", Severus said smiling. "About a year after my father received the kiss. My mother redecorated and changed the place completely, it's more vibrant then I ever remember it."

"I bet your life changed considerably when you two became involved with Albus."

"Yes, that was until I was an idiot and joined Voldemort."

"How did you end up in Voldemort's ranks anyway?"

"Why don't we convene down to my bed, this floor is starting to become rather hard on my back", Severus said standing, pulling Hermione to her feet and grabbing the blanket.

They made there way into his office and through the door to his private chambers. Severus had began pulling off his clothes as they were walking through the sitting room toward his bedroom.

"In a hurry?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I figured as many questions as you're asking I should probably get changed as soon as possible", Severus replied with a smirk.

After stripping down to their undergarments, Hermione cuddled up to Severus' chest.

"Ok, tell me how you came to be in Voldemort's ranks."

"You pick the oddest times to hear disturbing stories", Severus said sighing.

"It's because I want to know everything about you", Hermione said with a smile.

Severus smiled and laced his fingers through her hair, "And tomorrow night you will tell all about your wonderful childhood and so forth."

"Only if you finish this story."

"All it is, I was seduced by his power. People bowed down to him, feared him, loved him, I wanted that or at least I thought I did. I regretted it from day one, I did my best to keep a low profile in the circle. Eventually Voldemort discovered my talents at potion making, which led me into his inner circle. A couple years in, the Potters were murdered."

Severus seemed to falter here, his breath caught in his throat. Hermione grabbed his hand and caressed it, while placing light kisses on his chest.

"I went to Albus after that. Him and my mother had caught wind that I had joined Voldemort's ranks, but they could never prove it. My mother was so angry when I came clean, I thought she was going to disown me. But she didn't, I was her only son and she refused to give up on me. That's the day I became a spy for the order."

"All those years as a spy must have been hard on you. I heard stories from Draco about how you use to be tortured…"

"Yes, but it was well worth it. We beat that bastard in the end, and I some how got a child and a good friend out of the deal."

"You don't talk much of Abby's mum, Isabelle."

"I didn't want to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable."

"You won't. I know you loved her to an extent, she mothered your child."

"I did love her as a friend. Isabelle was an amazing person. She always thought about others before herself, I wouldn't be the person I am without her. I was so afraid to be a father to Abby, I always feared I would turn out like my own father and harm the two of them. But she assured me I could overcome that and I was nothing like my own father."

"She's right Severus. Thanks to her I've fell in love with the most amazing man ever. I can't wait until we have this baby Severus."

"I know I am rather excited about it myself", Severus said pulling the blanket up around them and wrapping both his arms around Hermione. "Now enough of all this talking, let's get some sleep."

"Ok, my love", Hermione murmured sleepily into his chest.

-review please!! Your reviews really do help, I had almost changed the entire direction of this because of one of the reviews I received, but then I received all the others saying how much they liked it!! So I'm going to keep it the way it was intended to go, plus I like writing stories that are different from the others I've read of SS/HG. PS: I know Abby takes up a lot of the story, but she almost has to with the events that are to come. But I do planning adding more Sev/Herm time in as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus leaned over his cauldron, adding in the last of dung beetles the potion called for. Abby was across the room cleaning a few cauldrons without magic, fulfilling one of her many punishments.

Hermione stepped in classroom, chewing on her bottle lip. Severus looked up and watched Hermione nervously walk toward him.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he cast a stasis spell over the cauldron.

"I just got an owl from my parents."

"Is everything alright", Severus asked making his way to her.

"Well yes, they want us to come to dinner."

"Then why do you seem flustered about something, shouldn't I be the one that is on edge? Do you not want me to come?" Severus asked confusedly as he sat down on his desk in front of her.

"No, no, that's not it at all. I love you Severus, you know that. I've told my mum and dad all about you and Abby, they are dying to meet you. It's just that they don't know I'm pregnant."

"Ahh, I see. Will they be upset that you became pregnant before marriage?"

"No, they will actually be thrilled. My mum and dad having been wanting a grandchild for a while now."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know Severus, I just am!" Hermione said playfully swatting at Severus' chest.

Severus pulled Hermione into his chest and placed his chin on top of her head, "I think the hormones are getting the better of you."

Hermione smiled and buried her face into Severus' chest, inhaling his musky scent and the scent of the potion he was just brewing.

"Erm, is your father protective of you?" Severus asked after a moment of thought.

"Very much, why?"

"Now you're making me nervous. I know you said your parents would be thrilled about the baby, but it's different when you come between a man and his daughter."

Hermione smiled, "Severus, it will be fine. You have honorable intentions, and hopefully have no intentions of leaving me."

"I would never leave you", Severus said tightening his arm around Hermione, but still obviously nervous.

Severus looked up, and saw Abby smirking at him.

"What are smirking at? You will have to meet them one day too."

"Oh, they want Abby to come too, I've told them so much about the both of you", Hermione said turning her head in Abby's direction.

Severus smirked as Abby's face dropped.

"Is tomorrow night around six alright? I would schedule it for this weekend, but there is the Halloween ball. With the quidditch match on Wednesday, I thought tomorrow would be good."

"Perfect", Severus said smirking at Abby's now nervous face.

The following evening Abby and Hermione sat on Severus' couch, waiting for Severus to finish a few things before they left for Hermione's parents house.

"Maybe I shouldn't I go. I can just wait in here and do a few more chores for dad while you're gone", Abby suggested.

"Abby, why don't you want to go?"

Ever since Harry had caught Abby under the influence and brought her to Severus, she hadn't spoken much. She did everything Severus had told her perfectly, without complaining. But, she hadn't really spoken to Severus or Hermione, or any of the adults for that matter. Severus figured it was a combination of her being embarrassed and trying to stay out of trouble.

"It's just; I don't want to mess anything up. Dad really loves you and wants to make a good impression, I'm afraid I'm going to get there and your parent's aren't' going to like me or I'm going to do something and mess everything up", Abby said rubbing her face.

"Abby, they're going to love you. I've told them so much about you and they're anxious to meet you."

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about, they know everything about me."

Hermione scouted closer and put an arm around Abby, "You're such a great kid. Everyone gets into some trouble when they're a teenager. You're getting back on the right track. Besides, my dad is just as mischievous as any kid I know, that's where I learned it from."

Abby smiled and leaned into Hermione's shoulder. Muggle jumped up on the couch and laid his head in Abby's lap.

Severus rushed in a few moments later, consciously registering Abby leaning on Hermione, but decided he'd ask Hermione about it when they went to bed later.

"Sorry I'm late, just let me change and we can leave", Severus said gliding into the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione, Severus, and Abby had walked to the outside of Hogwarts gates and apparated to Hermione's parents house. Hermione entered the house, hanging onto Severus' hand who was trailing behind her. Abby was doing her best to stay behind Severus and not touch anything.

Severus peered around and saw the makings of a muggle home. When they entered the house, they walked through a small foyer and then reached the sitting room, where they were standing now.

The sitting room was a soft white color, with green carpeting. There was a tan couch and matching recliner to Severus' left and a television to his right, along with a fireplace. Severus noticed the mantel was covered with pictures of the Granger family over the years. He was now following Hermione toward a door on the other side of the room.

A tall slender man appeared in the door way. Other than his blonde hair and green eyes, Hermione was the spitting image of him.

"Hermione!" Edward Granger exclaimed as he pulled Hermione into an embrace. "Jane get out here, they're here."

Jane Granger exited the kitchen, pulling Hermione away from Edward and into her own arms.

"It's been too long, Hermione", Jane said squishing Hermione to her chest.

"And you must be Severus", Edward said sticking his hand out for Severus to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Severus said nodding and shaking Edward's hand.

"Where's Abby? We have heard some much about the two of you and were looking forward to meeting the both of you", Edward said to Severus.

"She's here", Severus said reaching behind him and pulling Abby to his side.

Abby stood next to Severus and looked sheepishly toward Edward.

"I don't know why she's acting shy, she's usually very outgoing", Severus said to Edward.

"That's alright. I was actually hoping Abby would want to come take a look at my quidditch collection."

"You like quidditch, but you're a muggle", Abby finally said.

"Once Harry and Ron introduced me to the sport I was hooked. I actually have two golden snitches that belonged to Puddlemere United; both are from two different world cups."

"Really", Abby breathed excitedly, "They're my favorite team! Can I see the snitches?"

"I knew you weren't shy", Edward said smiling, putting his hand on Abby's shoulder and guiding her to his quidditch room.

"Well, they are going to be occupied for a while, why don't we have a seat in the kitchen while dinner cooks", Jane said to Hermione and Severus.

After dinner and Jane pulling Abby and Edward from the quidditch room, the five sat in the sitting room talking. Hermione, Severus, and Abby were sitting on the couch, while Jane sat in the recliner with Edward sitting in front her.

"I remember when Hermione use to do that", Edward said, nodding his head in Abby's direction, she was falling asleep on Severus arm.

"Yes, Abby does have a tendency to use me as a pillow", Severus said smiling.

"That just makes me want to have another child. Do you think you will have anymore", Jane said curiously.

Severus froze and gave Hermione a sideways glance.

"Well mum, there is something we need to discuss with you two."

"You're pregnant aren't you?!" Jane said excitedly.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I knew it! You were just glowing when you walked in!" Jane squealed, hoping up and hugging Hermione, kicking Edward in the process.

Edward stood up, Severus stood up nervously, he couldn't read Edwards demeanor.

"Congratulations", Edward said, finally smiling and pulling Severus into a hug.

Severus let out a sigh and hugged the man back.

After another twenty minutes of Jane fussing over Hermione, the three set out to leave.

"Abby, I want you to have this", Edward said handing her one of the golden snitches.

"No, I can't take that."

"Yes, it's yours. I want you to have it", Edward said putting the snitch in her hand and closing her fingers around it, "Besides, what am I going to do with two golden snitches."

"Take it Abby, my dad won't take no for an answer", Hermione said pulling Edward into a hug.

* * *

"Well that went rather smoothly", Severus said entering his bedroom, after escorting Abby back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, although, I think it's the first time I've ever seen you scared", Hermione said smiling.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I saw your face when my dad was approaching you. You didn't know whether he was going to hug you or kill you."

Severus smirked and laid on the bed, "So, what was it like growing up in your home. Your parents seemed very loving."

"They are. My childhood was actually wonderful. My mum and dad encouraged academics but also a little mischief. They thought kids should be kids and get into a little bit of trouble. That's why I was so drawn to Harry and Ron when I entered Hogwarts and we became best friends."

Severus smirked, "Yes, I thought I saw your dad and Abby snickering a few times tonight. So, I take it you have an excellent relationship with your parents."

"Mmm hmm. My relationship with my father is similar to yours and Abby's, although we don't have the banter that you an Abby do", Hermione said smiling.

"Abby does like to get me going."

"And you love it."

Severus smiled and cuddle into Hermione's neck.

"I almost forgot, what were you and Abby discussing when I walked in earlier, before leaving for your parents."

"She was just nervous about tonight. Abby was afraid my parents weren't going to like her because of the things she has done. She didn't want to mess any of this up for you because she knew it was important to you."

"Abby was wonderful tonight. I think she hit it off better with your dad then I did. She's starting to get herself back together and I'm proud of her for that."

"You should tell Abby that, it will help."

* * *

Abby walked from Gryffindor tower, toward the quidditch pitch. She was running behind, due to the fact that she had to gather her books for her homework. Severus was still making her spend evenings and weekends in his chambers.

"Long time, no see", came the voice of Graham Greyback.

About looked at Graham, rolled her eyes and continued walking. Graham reached out and pulled Abby into him, then forced her up against the wall.

"What, no hello kiss", Graham said pushing his hips into hers.

"Get off me!" Abby bellowed.

"You want me and you know it", Graham whispered seductively in her ear.

Abby kneed him in the growing and pushed him away from her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! You're disgusting and I loathe you, I'd rather die before touching you in any sexual manor!" Abby yelled at him.

Graham just looked at her grinning.

"I don't get you. I'm a half blood remember, well I'm not even a half blood, my dad's a half blood and my mum's a muggle, so that makes me a quarter blood. I'm filth remember! You and your idiotic family would rather see someone like me dead than anything else."

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do with you. And I will have you", Graham said still grinning.

Abby throw a hex at Graham, sending him whirling down the other end of the hall. Then she made her way to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Severus stood outside Gryffindor tower, waiting for Abby to emerge. He allowed her to partake in the Gryffindor celebration for winning the quidditch match, but only for an hour. He had told Abby to just come down to his chambers when she was done, but she insisted that he escort her back down.

The portrait swung open and Abby emerged scowling.

"What's wrong", Severus asked.

"Nothing, I was just arguing with Jordan. Can we go now?"

Severus nodded and they walked in silence towards his chambers. All of a sudden, Abby was as close as she could possibly get to Severus, almost pushing him into the wall. Before Severus could say anything, he saw Graham Greyback and a few of his friends approaching them.

"Professor, Abby", Graham said with a smirk on his face as they walked by. Severus nodded and Abby scowled.

Abby was clutching onto Severus' shirt, nearly dragging him down the hallway.

"Slow down Abby, what's wrong?"

"I just want to get to your chambers."

"Did Greyback do something to you?"

"No", Abby said after a moment of hesitation.

"You're lying", Severus stated.

They reached the entrance to Severus' chambers; Abby mumbled the password and walked in. Severus was still trailing behind her.

"Tell me now, Abby", Severus said grabbing Abby by the shoulder and pushing her to the couch.

"Nothing happened, dad."

Hermione, who was sitting on the other end of the couch reading a book, was now watching them with her eyebrows raised.

"Damn it, Abby! Stop lying to me!" Severus said firmly.

"Why do you always think I'm lying? No matter what I say you assume it's a lie."

"Right now I know you're lying. I could tell by your hesitation."

Abby huffed and stood up. She stalked to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"What was all that about", Hermione asked putting her book down.

"That damned boy has done something to Abby and she's covering it up. Abby nearly pushed me into a wall trying to get away from him in the hallway", Severus said scowling as he sat next to Hermione.

"Abby's probably just nervous about telling you. She knows you didn't believe her before."

Severus huffed.

"Besides, you accusing her of lying again isn't good for your relationship. Abby's starting to come around again; you don't want to push her away. We can all keep an eye on Graham and Abby. Besides, weren't you supposed to be telling her how proud you are of her recent behavior and academic and quidditch skills?"

Severus scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione smiled; when she was younger she would have been frightened of that face he was making, now she thought it was adorable.

"You are just too cute", Hermione said pulling his face to hers and capturing his lips.

When Hermione pulled back, Severus was smiling.

"Why don't we cook dinner, instead of going to the Great Hall? That way Abby can have some time to cool down and you two can talk later", Hermione said pulling Severus up.

When dinner was ready Severus went to get Abby from her room, but she was asleep. He left her alone, figuring she had had a long day and needed to rest. It was now midnight; Severus had just stirred awake from hearing a sound in the sitting room.

He made his way into the sitting room, Abby and Muggle were sitting in front of the fireplace with a fire lit.

"What are you doing awake", Severus inquired softly.

"I woke up because I was cold and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh, can I sit with you?"

"Yes, but you don't have to. I can tell you tired."

Severus sat down and was quiet for a moment. "Would you like something to eat? Hermione and I cooked; you were asleep when I came to get you. I thought you needed the rest so I didn't wake you."

"Yeah, I could eat something."

Severus went and retrieved some food from the kitchen. When he returned he handed Abby the plate and then sat down behind her. He had himself so both his legs were on both sides of Abby and he pulled her back so she was leaning on his chest.

"I have a few things I'd like to speak with you about."

"Ok", Abby said before taking a bit of food.

"I figured since you were eating your mouth would be occupied and there would be less chance of you arguing with me", Severus said lightheartedly.

The corners of Abby's mouth switched up into a smile as she continued eating.

"I'm very proud of you Abby. You are doing excellent in you academics and in quidditch. I've talked with all your teachers and they all have such wonderful things to say about you. I don't know how you do it, everything you've been through and you still manage to get top marks."

Abby smiled as Severus twirled some of her hair in his finger as he continued talking.

"And I love shoving it in Potters face that you are so much better than him at quidditch. You threw yourself a loop when you started experimenting with muggle drugs and drinking, but your pulling it back together. I'm always here for you Abby, no matter how mad you may think I am you can still talk to me. I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have gotten angry, I just don't like the thought of anyone harming you."

By now, Abby was finished eating and had sat her plate on the floor. She was leaning on Severus' chest, wrapped around his arm. She nodded in response to Severus' statement.

"Has Greyback done something else to you?"

"It doesn't matter dad. I can't prove any of it anyway. I'm hoping if I ignore him he will leave me alone."

"Abby it does matter; if he's doing something to you I want to know. I love you Abby, I'm not going to let anyone harm you."

"I know you love me dad. I'm getting tired, can I sleep in here, it's much warmer than my room."

Severus noted that Abby deliberately avoided answering whether Greyback had done something to her, but he decided to leave it alone for now.

"You can sleep in my room with me and Hermione", Severus said standing and lifting Abby into his arms.

The next morning, Severus opened his eyes and all he saw were fingers. He could feel Hermione laying half on his chest, but could also feel another set of legs lying across his and the mysterious hand sprawled out across his face.

Severus removed the hand and looked over, Abby was sprawled out, half on him and half on the bed. Hermione was doing the same thing, but she was cuddled into his chest. There was no chance of him moving.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up", Hermione said opening her eyes.

"I'm surprised I slept this long with you two laying all over me."

"It's a nice change from you with your death grip on me. When did Abby come into the room?"

"She woke up last night and was in the sitting room because she was cold. I heard a noise, went out to investigate and found her. We had a little chat and I brought her back in here."

"A good chat I hope."

Severus smiled and nodded.

"We should probably get up and ready, breakfast is in half an hour."

"Yes. I guess we should."

Severus woke Abby up and the three made their way to the Great Hall together.

"Good morning", Albus said cheerfully from one side of Severus, at the high table.

"Good morning Albus", Hermione said, Severus nodded.

"Harry said Abby had stayed with you two last night, I hope all is well."

"Yes, she just fell asleep after the quidditch match", Severus said.

"Severus, who won the hex war?" Remus said cutting into the conversation.

Severus grinned widely, he had forgotten all about the hex war, and he assumed Abby had too.

"It's not over yet", Severus said taking out his wand and aiming at the Gryffindor table, in Abby's direction.

Most of the hall went silent when they saw Severus whip his wand out. Abby was oblivious to what was going on, being wrapped up in a conversation with Jordan and Shelly.

Severus sent a hex at Abby, catching her off guard. She flew off the bench and into the isle between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw table. Abby looked down at her cloak, it was now green and silver, with the letters S.S. swirling around it. The Syltherin emblem was tattooed to her forehead.

Abby looked up at Severus and grinned, he was grinning back.

Abby flicked her wand and then quickly barrel rolled under the Gryffindor table. The hex hit Severus, tipping his chair backwards and spilling him into the floor. He looked down at himself, but couldn't immediately see anything. Hermione started giggling.

"What!" Severus said anxiously, standing up.

The words "I love to cuddle" were flashing on Severus' forehead. When Severus turned around, Hermione giggled some more. The Gryffindor emblem and a scene of Hermione and Severus snogging were etched there.

-sorry for the delay, I've been really busy. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione walked down the hall, heading toward her chambers. She had just completed a lesson with first year HufflePuffs and Ravenclaws, and she was in need of a nap. Hermione assumed being three, close to four months pregnant, was making her sluggish. As she walked around the corner, Abby and Jordan came into view.

"I don't see why you won't ask your father!" Jordan said angrily.

"It's part of my punishment to spend nights and weekends in his chambers. Do you really think he's going to let me stay in Gryffindor tower after the Halloween ball. Everyone knows about the partying that goes on after such events!" Abby replied annoyed.

"You could at least ask. Or is it you don't want to spend time with me and the rest of your friends!"

"Stop being stupid! I'm still on punishment and I'm not pushing it with my dad!"

"I bet if I were Graham Greyback you would ask", Jordan said angrily stepping towards Abby.

"What did you just say", Abby spat and stepped closer, "I don't know who has started or keeps spreading these ridiculous rumors that I'm involved with Graham, but I'm sick of it! You should know me better then that!" Abby yelled, eyes flashing.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Is there a problem."

"No", Jordan spat angrily and stalked away

Abby turned to Hermione and frowned, "Boys are so stupid."

Hermione grinned and put an arm around, walking Abby to her chambers.

"Accompany me to my chambers. Have you eaten lunch yet, I didn't see you in the Great Hall. Actually I didn't see you at breakfast either."

"I over slept this morning. And, I've been arguing with Jordan since before lunch, so we didn't make it to the Great Hall."

"You missed Breakfast and lunch? I will have the house elf's floo something to my chambers for you."

Hermione stood in her small kitchen making a pot of tea, and Abby sat the table, waiting for her food from the house elves.

"Jordan seemed rather upset in the hallway", Hermione stated.

"Yes, we've been arguing on and off since the quidditch match on Wednesday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jordan was first angry because I could only stay at the celebration for an hour, after the match. Then he went on about how he doesn't get to see me as much anymore. I guess he doesn't understand that I'm still on punishment. And I have every class and meals with him!"

"I think he's just use to seeing you all day, everyday. Now that you're spending a lot of time with your father and I, he's becoming jealous."

"Well that's stupid. I mean it's you and my dad, it's not like I'm cheating on him or something. Oh! And he keeps going on about these rumors that I'm shagging Graham Greyback! Like there's something behind it!"

"I haven't heard those rumors", Hermione said surprised.

"Give it time, it will make it to the staff soon enough. Then, my dads going to go on a killing spree. Be prepared to take that little baby to visit it's daddy in Azkaban."

Hermione grinned and turned back to the tea.

Abby gasped when she felt someone put pressure on her shoulders. Hermione jumped and whipped out her wand when she heard a mans voice.

"You know, not putting your wards up is unsafe. Any moron wand could walk in here and do god knows what to the two of you", Severus said as he bent down and kissed the top of Abby's head.

"Gods Severus!" Hermione said grasping her chest, "You scared me!"

Severus smirked, "Be glad it's only me and not some dunderhead looking for a cheap thrill."

Hermione glared, "Abby and I were merely reoccupied with chatting. I usually always have my wards up!"

"Chatting about what?" Severus asked, taking the seat next to Abby.

"Nothing dad", Abby replied.

Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Girl issues, Severus", Hermione said

Severus made a face and changed the subject, "Shouldn't you be spending time with that dunderhead boyfriend of yours, before you come down to my chambers tonight?"

Abby scowled and looked away from him.

"Ah, I see Jordan is the issue."

"Severus, love leave it alone", Hermione said setting tea in front of him and Abby.

"Where were you during breakfast and lunch", Severus said trying to take Hermione's advise and change the subject.

"I over slept this morning", Abby said flatly.

"And lunch?"

Abby scowled, "I was occupied."

"Doing what?" Severus suspiciously, getting the wrong impression.

Abby couldn't help but smirk, she was going to have fun with this.

"I'm sure I wasn't doing anything thing you've never done before."

Severus scowled and slammed his cup down, "Do I need to hurt you in order to knock some sense into you! What did I tell you about being intimate with boys, it's not aloud! EVER!"

Abby grinned and Hermione couldn't help but smirk.

"Love", Hermione said directing Severus' chin to her face, "Calm down. Abby and Jordan were arguing in the hallway earlier, I stumbled upon them and brought Abby back to my chambers."

Severus relaxed, he turned back to Abby and scowled, "Why do you always have to do that!"

"Because it's fun", Abby said grinning.

A house elf popped into view, setting a plate down in front of Abby. He bowed and popped back out.

Severus sighed, "You need to start eating regular meals, or I will force you to eat meals in my chambers as well. It's unhealthy the way you eat."

"I'm sure Jordan would love that", Abby mumbled.

* * *

"Don't wear your robes tonight", Hermione called from the bathroom.

"What? I'm suppose to wear dress robes, it's a ball. Unless you want me to show up naked ", Severus said as he threw on his tux jacket.

He could hear Hermione giggling from the bathroom.

"Well, I would enjoy you walking around with no clothes on. But I doubt anyone else would be that excited about it. I meant your billowing, I'm a scary potion masters, robes. The ones you wear to everything."

Severus smirked. "I hadn't planned on it..", He said but trailed off as Hermione entered his bedroom from the bathroom.

"What?"

"You look stunning", Severus said looking her over. Hermione wore a floor length, emerald green dress. Her hair was pulled up into loose curls on the top of her head.

Hermione smiled, "Severus you look so handsome without those billowy robes on."

Hermione walked towards him, Severus stood and wrapped his arms around her. He bent down and gave her a loving kiss.

"We should get rid of those robes", Hermione said smiling, referring to the ones in the closet.

Severus smirked, "I won't get rid of them, but I will consider wearing them less."

"I just noticed you have on a green bow tie!"

Severus grinned and escorted Hermione to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decked out in Halloween and autumn décor. The ceiling was charmed to reflect the night sky. The floor was decorated with pumpkins, leaves, and colorful table settings.

"This should be fun!" Hermione said excitedly, as her and Severus walked toward Harry, Ginny, and Draco.

"Yes, loads", Severus said sarcastically.

Hermione elbowed him, "Fine, I guess our little after party is off then."

Severus turned his head and looked at her confused. Hermione grinned, let go of Severus' arm and walked toward her friends.

"Abby looks beautiful tonight", Ginny commented.

"I haven't see her yet, she got ready with her friends", Severus said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"She's right over there", Draco said, pointing her out.

Severus turned his head and gasped. Abby was dressed in a floor length, red evening gown. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, similar to Hermione's.

"Oh Severus, she looks gorgeous. You have to make sure to tell her", Hermione said.

"I will", Severus said smiling and then scowled.

"What?"

"Look at all those boys flocking to her. I will hex everyone of them!"

Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione grinned at Severus' protectiveness.

"What's wrong with that dunderhead boyfriend of hers anyway? He won't even look at her, and why aren't they dancing", Severus said irritably.

"I told you they had been arguing", Hermione stated.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"Jordan's upset that Abby has been spending her nights and weekends with me and Severus."

"Isn't that part of her punishment?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and that dunderhead can't seem to comprehend that", Severus said standing. "If you will excuse me."

Severus made his way through the crowd over to Abby. She was sitting at a table with Jordan, Shelly, and Shelly's date. Abby looked as though she was having a terrible time.

"Ms. Snape, may I say that you look completely amazing tonight", Severus said as he bowed.

Abby's face lit up at Severus' complement.

"May I have this dance", Severus asked with his hand outstretched.

Abby smiled and accepted Severus' hand.

"Are you having a good time?" Severus asked as he pulled her into waltzing position.

Abby sighed and shrugged.

"I think I can allow you to partake in an hour or so of the Gryffindor celebration."

Abby smiled but shook her head, "No, that's alright. Jordan's attitude is annoying me, I'd rather just go back with you and Hermione. If that's alright."

"Of course it is, my love", Severus said as he spun her around the dance floor.

"You know, you look quite dashing without those billowing robes. You should try leaving them off more often."

"Your starting to sound like Hermione, who is trying to change my clothing style. She claims I need more color."

Abby grinned, "I think I would have to agree."

Severus gave her a teasing scowl and then smiled, "Yes, I'm going to give it a try."

The song ended, Severus held onto Abby and just smiled down at her.

"What?"

"You really are beautiful, Abigail. You look like just like your mother right now."

Abby smiled and leaned in and hugged Severus.

"Don't let that dunderhead ruin your evening. I am just over there if you need anything", Severus said before kissing her forehead and escorting her back to her seat.

Severus made his way back to his table, to find Lucius standing in front of Hermione, kissing her hand.

"Trying to steal my women", Severus asked jokingly.

"Never", Lucius replied with a smile, "Albus invited Narcissa and I, he thought we could help cheer Abby up some."

"Where is mum?" Draco asked.

"She was feeling ill and decided to stay at home", Lucius said and then turned to Severus, "But she requested that I bring Abby back for the night. If that's alright with you, Severus. And she wants Draco, Abby, Hermione, and yourself over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Yes I find that acceptable. And I'm sure Abby would love to spend the night with you and Narcissa."

"Where is my lovely goddaughter?"

"Over there with her dunderhead boyfriend", Severus mumbled and pointed her out.

"Now, which one is Graham Greyback?"

Harry grinned, "I knew you were here for a reason."

"I'm here for my goddaughter. Now, if Greyback happens to get knocked around a bit, well there's nothing I can do about that."

"He's right over there", Draco said grinning and pointing him out.

"Ah, right. The one that resembles his idiot father."

"That would the one", Severus said scowling.

"Who is that speaking with Abby?" Ginny asked.

All shifted their heads in Abby's direction.

"Matthew Pierson, he's a sixth year Gryffindor ", Hermione said.

"Matty's on the quidditch team", Harry said to Ginny.

"He excel's in potions and in all his other subjects from what I hear", Severus said stealing Hermione's drink and taking a drink.

"Jordan doesn't seem too happy about Matty speaking to her", Draco said.

"Good, maybe that dunderhead will finally realize he shouldn't leave his beautiful date to sit at a table all night! I like Matty, why can't Abby date him", Severus said scowling.

Hermione grinned, "First you don't want her to date anyone, and now you want her to date Matty."

"Matty's not a dunderhead!"

Hermione grinned and leaned on Severus' arm.

"She really is stunning tonight", Lucius said watching Abby stand.

"Yes! She's going to dance with Matty!" Severus almost yelled.

Everyone at the table started laughing.

Ron walked over to the table, he had just got done having a conversation with Dumbledore.

"Do you see Abby? She's dancing with Matty Pierson. Jordan is furious", Ron said sitting next to Harry.

"Welcome to our entertainment", Draco said.

Jordan jumped up and stormed over to Shelly, who was at the punch table. He pulled her by the arm, away from her date, and out to the dance floor.

"That's just messed up, dancing with friend", Harry stated.

They saw Abby scowl at Jordan, and turn her gaze back to Matty. When the song was over, Abby left Matty and made her way to the punch table. Jordan followed her. The group at the table could see that Abby and Jordan were arguing.

"I'm going to hurt that boy", Severus said fuming and standing up.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm, "Severus, let them work it out. Talk about it with Abby later, you interfering will make it worse. Come, dance with me."

Hermione pulled him out to the dance floor. Severus was leading Hermione around the floor, but had his eyes on Abby and Jordan.

"I'm over here", Hermione said tilting his chin to her face.

Severus sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just very protective of Abby, you know that. I just don't want that dunderhead to hurt her or make her cry."

"I know love. Just let them work it out right now, if she needs assistance she will ask. I don't think she would appreciate you prying into her relationship."

The ball was just about over. Severus and Hermione had been seated at their table for a majority of the time. Severus got Hermione up to dance a few more times, but Hermione was starting to get tired quickly, due to the pregnancy.

"I am going to make my presence known to Abby and see if she would like to join me at the manor for the evening", Lucius said as he stood up.

After Abby's and Jordan's argument, the two made their way back to their table. Both looked even more pissed off than before. Matty had asked Abby to dance a few more time, she excepted, out of spit of course. She was defiantly the child of Severus Snape.

"Tell her to save the last dance for me", Severus said as Lucius started making his way over to Abby.

"Will you just ask your father!" Jordan nearly spat.

"No! You're being a jerk and I don't want to spend the rest of my evening with you", Abby said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What!" Jordan bellowed but stopped when he saw Lucius was approaching.

Lucius glared at Jordan and then turned to Abby, she had her head turned away from him and hadn't seen him approach.

"Would the lovely lady allow me to have this dance?" Lucius asked as he pulled that back of Abby's hand to his lips.

Abby jerked her head and jumped up. "Godfather!" She said happily and flung her arms around his neck. Lucius hugged her back and escorted her out to the dance floor. Jordan scowled and stomped away.

After the dance and Abby agreeing to go to Malfoy Manor for the evening, Lucius made his way back to his table.

"Abby is waiting for you Severus. She wants one more dance with you and then is ready to leave."

Severus nodded and stood up. "God damn that boy! He's dead!"

"Severus, what is it", Hermione asked concerned, following Severus' gaze.

Graham Greyback had just kissed the back of Abby's hand and she pulled it away from him. He was smirking and advancing on her. Jordan was stalking over to the scene. By the time Hermione turned her head back around, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Harry, and Ron were stalking over there.

"Ew! Don't touch me", Abby said disgusted and pulling her hand away from Graham.

"What's the matter baby. Let's get out of here." Graham had obviously been drinking.

Abby scrunched up her nose and tried to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Graham said grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Jordan said stalking up to the two.

"Aw, poor Jordan. I guess by now you've heard the rumors that I'm shagging your girlfriend. I guess you just weren't good enough for her taste", Graham said licking his lips.

"I thought you said those rumors weren't true!" Jordan exclaimed, as he turned to Abby.

"Are you an idiot! Of course they aren't true!"

"They sound true to me!" Jordan spat.

Graham was grinning and started to pull Abby toward him.

"Get off!" Abby yelled.

The next thing Abby saw was Graham being ripped off of her and hurtled to the ground. Matty glared at Graham and softly grabbed Abby's elbow softly.

"Are you alright?" Matty had seen the scene from where he was sitting and rushed over once he saw Jordan was going to be no help to Abby.

Abby nodded, but before she could speak, she saw Severus pick Graham up by the collar of his shirt and slam him onto the table.

"What did I tell you about going near or touching my daughter!" Severus seethed.

"You can't tttoucch me, you're a ttteacccher", Graham slurred.

"No, but I can hit you", Lucius said angrily and drew his fist back.

Albus rushed over, flicked his wand, and froze Severus and Lucius.

"Professor Potter and Weasley, if you would escort Mr. Greyback to my office I would be very grateful", Albus said, pulling Graham off the table more harshly then normal.

Harry and Ron nodded and took Graham up to Albus' office. Albus flicked his wand and unfroze Severus and Lucius.

"Damn it, Albus!" Severus bellowed.

"I know Severus, but you and Lucius harming him will not help matters."

Severus scowled and turned his attention to Abby.

"Are you alright", he asked pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, I'm fine", Abby gave Severus a genuine smile, "That was actually rather fun to watch. I know you wanted the last dance, but can we go, I just want to get out of here."

Severus smiled, "Of course."

They started to walk back toward Hermione, but Severus stopped. He turned and grabbed Matty by the arm. Matty looked up at him surprised and a little scared.

"No, wait dad, he was protecting me", Abby said getting the wrong impression.

"Thank you", Severus said giving Matty a smile and then turning, and walking again.

Abby had her mouth gapped open.

"What?"

"Did you just thank and smile at a student."

Severus laughed, he was glad Abby was still in good spirits.

An hour later, Hermione was sitting on the couch and Severus was pacing the floor. Both still had their ball attire on.

"This is ridiculous!" Severus fumed.

Albus had come in about thirty minutes ago, after he spoke with Graham. He could only punish Graham for drinking and grabbing Abby's arm harshly. Since Graham was pulled off of Abby before anything happened, and he denied trying to hurt her, Albus was stuck. Hermione was now left up to trying to calm Severus down.

"What, are we suppose to let Graham beat Abby to death or rape her!"

"Of course not, Love. But Albus was stuck, there was only so much he could do. Abby was still in a good mood when she left hear, she'll be ok. Besides, I'm sure once Graham sobers up, he will realize that you, Lucius, or the rest of the staff will murder him if he touches Abby again."

"Damn right I will!"

Hermione stood up and pulled Severus toward the bed room, "Now about our little party."

Severus was still fuming and trying to pace, Hermione grabbed him and pushed him into the wall.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just don't think I'm in the mood right now."

Hermione pressed her hips into him and placed his hand on her butt.

"Did I forget to mention, I'm not wearing any underwear", She said seductively into his ear.

--Review please!! Thanks to those who do.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus woke the morning after the Halloween ball with Hermione laying all over him. Her face was buried into the nook of his neck, her right arm was draped over his chest, with her legs somehow entwined with his. Severus could tell she was in a deep sleep by her slow breathing.

He glanced over at the clock, it read 10 A.M. Severus was surprised he hadn't slept longer then he actually did. When Hermione had declared that she wasn't wearing any panties last night, Severus couldn't have been more turned on.

Their night had consisted of hours of love making. Which he thought would have made him exhausted for days, but he was actually feeling refreshed and in the best mood he could ever remember being in.

Hermione started to stir.

"Are you going to sleep all day, my love", Severus said softly, while rubbing her back.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, you can't sleep all day. We are excepted at the Malfoy's at five."

"I think I can manage to be up by then", Hermione responded hoarsely.

"I'm starved, I'm going to floo a note down to the house elves to send some food up. Would you like anything?"

"Sounds lovely", she said, still half asleep.

Severus smirked and untangled himself from Hermione.

"Where are boxers, and my pants", Severus asked, glancing around the room.

"Somewhere between here and the sitting room."

"Right", he said smirking.

Three O'clock still found the two in bed. They had stayed awake for the most part, discussing the baby, Abby, and plans for the future.

"Why can't we name the baby Severus", Hermione said as she propped herself up on one hand.

"The boy will be scarred for life. He will get tormented when he enters Hogwarts, I will not do that to my child."

"I like your name, Severus! It's different", Hermione said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, well children don't like different. So far, I like the name Abby came up with, Addison. If we are going with anything right now, it's that."

"Oh, really", Hermione said smirking. "I like that name as well, but if we go with that, we have to name him Severus Addison Snape and not Addison Severus Snape. But, we will still call him Addison."

"And why is that", Severus said cocking an eyebrow.

"Because if his first name is Addison, his initials will be A.S.S."

Severus snorted, "Alright, I see the logic behind that. But I refuse to call him Severus."

A loud knocking came from out in the sitting room.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like someones knocking on my door that leads to the hallway", Severus said as he got up to put a pair of pants and a shirt on.

Severus walked out into the sitting room, and opened his front door. He scowled when he saw who it was.

"Erm, is Abby here?" Jordan asked nervously.

"I don't believe Abby's whereabouts is any of your concern", Severus said coldly, glaring at him.

"I.I.I came to apologize", Jordan stuttered out.

Severus snorted, "Really, do you think an apology is good enough. If it wasn't for Matty, who know's what Greyback would have done before I got over there!" Severus said harshly.

"I'm sorry."

"Abby's suppose to be your girlfriend, and that means you protect her! You were going to let her get maimed by that idiot!"

"Nnno, I wasn't. It's just.."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Severus, who is it", Hermione said coming up beside him, with her bathrobe wrapped around her.

"An idiotic dunderhead!"

"I just want to see Abby, to apologize", Jordan pleaded, looking at Hermione.

"Abby's with her godparents, she won't be returning until this evening", Hermione responded.

Jordan nodded and started to walk away.

"That doesn't mean I want to see your face at my chamber door this evening!" Severus said as he slammed the door.

Severus stalked over to the couch and sat down with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Severus, don't let Jordan ruin your good mood. Let Abby decided how she wants to handle him", Hermione said walking toward him.

"Why does she have to like dunderheads!?"

Hermione smirked and sat down on Severus' lap. "Let Abby handle it, besides I believe you have other things to handle", Hermione said grabbing his hand and trailing it up the back of her thigh.

Severus let out a low growl and ran his hand the rest of the way up her leg.

"Too bad we have to go get ready for dinner at the Malfoy's", Hermione said grinning, getting off of Severus' lap, and walking toward his bedroom.

"You little minx", Severus said grinning and following her to his bedroom.

At five o'clock, Severus and Hermione flooed to Malfoy Manor. They were greeted by Eileen, Narcissa, and Albus, who were having a conversation in the sitting room.

"I didn't know you were going to be here", Severus said kissing his mother on the check.

"Lucius owled this morning and asked us to join everyone", Eileen responded.

Eileen pulled Hermione into a hug and then rubbed her stomach. "How are you and my grandchild."

"Great", Hermione said glowing.

"Speaking of your grandchildren, where is Abby?" Severus asked looking around the room.

"Abby, Lucius, and Draco are around here somewhere, getting into something I'm sure", Narcissa said with a smile on her face.

"No doubt."

A few moments later, Lucius, Draco, and Abby walked into the room. Abby was giggling and Lucius and Draco had wide smiles on there face.

"Ah, all our guest are here. How rude of me to not be present at their arrival", Lucius said walking over to everyone.

"And what were you three doing?" Narcissa asked Lucius.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Your probably right."

Abby walked over to Severus and wrapped her arms around his waist, and peered up into his eyes, grinning.

"Getting into trouble, again?" Severus said looking down and wrapping his arms around Abby.

Abby gasped with a hurt expression on her face, "When have I ever gotten into any trouble."

Severus raised his eyebrows and Abby smirked.

A house elf popped into the sitting room, informing Narcissa that dinner was served. The elf popped back out and all made their way into the dinning room.

"Draco when are you going to give me some grandchildren?" Narcissa asked before she took a sip of her wine.

"Mum", Draco whined, "Leave me alone about children, right now."

"Draco I agree with your mother. Your friends are having children, Hermione is about to have a baby and Potter is on his second child", Lucius said.

"You will get a grandchild eventually!"

"At this rate, Abby is going to have children before you do", Lucius said jokingly.

"She will not!" Severus quickly.

The entire table grinned at Severus' outburst.

"Aw, you don't want Abby and Jordan to have little babies running around your home", Draco said smirking.

Severus and Abby both scowled, making the entire table laugh.

"By the way Abby, Jordan came by looking for you today", Hermione added.

Abby scowled at her plate, but remained silent.

The dinner party lasted another two hours, before all departed for their home.

"I need to go get a few things from my chambers, Severus", Hermione said as her, Severus, and Abby stepped through the floo.

"Alright, why don't you escort Abby back to Gryffindor tower on your way. I need to go do a few things in my lab."

Hermione and Abby exited Severus' chambers and made their way to Gryffindor tower. It was a silent walk, until Abby finally spoke.

"What did Jordan want?"

"He said he wanted to apologize to you. Your dad scared him off before he could say anything else."

Abby's lip twitched into a smile. After a moment she asked, "Would you forgive him?"

"Well, I don't think Jordan would have let Graham hurt you. I think he was just confused by what Graham was saying."

"I think that's what had made me the most angry, is that he believes I would cheat on him and with Graham, of all people. And he was being such a prat last night, just because I wouldn't ask my dad to stay in Gryffindor tower."

"I think you two will be able to work it out. He seemed to regret his actions from last night."

Abby smiled and nodded.

Hermione made her way back to Severus' chambers with her things in hand. Severus was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"You didn't take very long in your lab", Hermione said setting her things down.

"No", Severus responded, still occupied with his book.

A few moments later, Severus felt Hermione pull the book out of his hand. She threw it on the floor and sat on his lap. Severus looked up, Hermione was completely naked.

"You are insatiable", Severus said grinning.

Severus pulled her into a seering kiss, Hermione responded by rubbing herself up against Severus.

"Last night and this morning wasn't enough for you, I see", Severus growled and pulled one of her breast into his mouth.

Hermione moaned and tilted her head back. Severus put his hand behind head, and pushed her onto the couch. Hermione immediately started unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them off. Severus surprised Hermione, by sticking two fingers into her core.

"Severus", Hermione moaned, bucking her hips.

Severus bent down and lightly bit down on her right nipple. Hermione emitted a low moan and arched her back. She opened her eyes, Severus could see the lust and passion building up in them.

"Severus, I want you now! And I want it hard!"

Severus thought he was going to cum right there. He knew he could get rough when Hermione begged for him to slam into her. But, he figured he better get it out of his system now, since once she got so far along in her pregnancy they wouldn't be able to have rough sex.

"Get on your hands and knees", Severus panted, as he pulled the rest of his cloths off.

Hermione obeyed. Severus could see she was already dripping wet and needed no preparation. He grabbed her at her hips and placed himself at her entrance. With one hard and quick thrust, Severus was inside of her. She moaned and thrusted her hips back into Severus.

Severus wrapped his hands into Hermione's hair and began thrusting hard and quick into her.

"Yesssss", Hermione hissed, "Just like that."

Severus was thrusting as hard as possible, he was sure both of them were going to be sore, come tomorrow. Bending down to Hermione's neck, Severus sunk his teeth into her skin. Hermione let out a high pitched scream and Severus could feel her walls convulsing around his cock. With two more hard thrusts, Severus let himself spill into her with a shout.

Hermione fell flat onto the couch and Severus fell on top of her.

"I don't think I can move", Severus said trying to catch his breathe.

"Oh, we're not through yet, Severus", Hermione said with a grin.

* * *

The whole month of November had passed and everything was going great. Two weeks into November, Severus has allowed Abby to start spending her nights and weekends back in Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Severus' relationship was going along amazingly, they seemed to be closer than ever.

Abby had gotten back on track with school work and staying out of trouble. Her and Jordan had made up and were still dating, but Severus figured he could get Jordan out of the picture and Matty in the picture by the end of the school year. Abby hadn't said anything else about Graham messing with her, Severus was still weary that she just wasn't telling anyone.

Hermione's pregnancy was going along nicely. It being the beginning of December, she was 5 months along.

Hermione was now in the middle of teaching her 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin charms class. There was a knock on the door, Hermione looked up as Severus stepped in.

"Do you need something, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, causing the students to turn in his direction.

"Yes, sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could take one of your students, Ms. Snape to be exact", Severus responded ad Hermione walked toward him.

"Yes, of course", Hermione said getting about a foot away from him. "Is everything alright", she said quietly.

"Yes, I need to make a trip to Hogsmeade. I'm just going to take her with me and make sure shes been doing alright, and take her out to lunch."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Abby had just approached them.

"Thank you, Professor", Severus said.

He looked up and realized that all eyes were on him and Hermione. Severus grinned and bent down, kissing Hermione sweetly. Half the class giggled and started whispering, while the other half made disgusted noises.

"Oops", Severus said grinning and walked out of the classroom. Followed by Abby.

"Cheeky bastard", Hermione mumbled, grinning.

"Erm, I haven't done anything wrong", Abby said with an odd expression on her face.

Severus grinned, "I know, I am just going to Hogsmeade. I thought you would like to accompany me."

"Oh, ok. Yeah that sounds, good."

After getting a number of ingredients from the Apothecary, Severus took Abby to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"How have your classes been going?" Severus asked after they ordered their food.

"Good. All the 5th years seem to be freaking out over the O.W.L. Exams. Are they really that tough?"

"They can be. As long as you study for them, you will be fine. Hermione and I can help you start to study for them once Christmas break is over."

Abby nodded and took a drink of her drink.

"There is actually a reason I brought you hear today."

Abby locked eyes with Severus, waiting for him to continue.

"I know you've been through a lot these last six months or so. But, there is something I need to run by you." Severus paused, and continued rather slowly, "Well, I plan to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage."

Abby grinned.

"If it's to much for you, Abby, just let me know. I can wait, I don't want to put any other pressures on you."

"Dad, it's brilliant!" Abby said smiling.

Severus let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I really like Hermione, dad."

"I know you do, love. I just needed to make sure you were ok with this."

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"Well, I was thinking Christmas eve", Severus said thinking about it.

"No, not then dad. Hermione will be expecting it, you should surprise her. If you wait until after Christmas, she will be expecting it then too. She told me you two had briefly talked about getting married, so she knows it is coming. You should do it this weekend, you will catch her off guard."

Severus thought about it, "That could work. But are you sure to not do it on Christmas?"

"Yes dad, it's so cliché. Hermione is going to be expecting it then. Besides how romantic is it going to be with me and muggle sitting around while you propose."

Severus grinned, "I guess your right. What do you say you skip the rest of your classes today and come with me to the house, so we can make sure everything is in order and you can help me plan what to do."

* * *

The week had gone by quick enough. Severus and Abby had configured a romantic dinning area outside of the beach house, with a perfect view of the water. Fate was also on Severus' side, it had snowed the night before, so the grass that was visible and the house were covered in snow.

Severus had put a charm over the area so that the weather couldn't ruin what they had conjured, and a spell was keeping the area warm.

Hermione had been told that her and Severus were going to stay at the beach house for a romantic weekend. Severus said that they hadn't really had any time for themselves lately and with the Christmas holidays coming up and all the plans they had, he wanted to do something alone with her now.

Just so there were no flaws in Severus' plan, Abby agreed to stay the weekend with Eileen and Albus, in Albus' chambers at Hogwarts. Severus and Hermione were to floo to the Albus' chambers Sunday evening, where they would announce their engagement, and then to the great hall for dinner. Which, Abby was the only one with the knowledge that Severus was going to propose.

Hermione and Severus flooed to the house right after classes were done on Friday.

"I'm glad we got the weekend away", Hermione said smiling at Severus, as they walked out of the floo and into the sitting room.

"Me too", Severus said smiling and rubbing a hand up her back.

"I'm starving, do you think your house elf, Libby, could wipe us up something."

"It's already taken care of, my love", Severus said grabbing her hand and leading her toward the door that led outside.

Hermione gasped when she saw what Severus and Abby had set up. It was a table for two, with a candle lite in the middle. There were also tiny candles floating around the table, lighting up the area. It was simple but very romantic in Hermione's eyes.

"Severus, when did you do all this! It's wonderful!" Hermione squealed, while hugging him.

"Don't worry about that right now, come sit down", Severus said as he led her the rest of the way to the table.

"This is such a lovely view. I get a great view of the ocean and the snow."

Severus smiled and sat down, the food appeared.

"I knew I fell in love with you for a reason", Hermione said after taking a bite of her food.

"Good to hear", Severus said, almost smirking. "Are you and my little one still doing alright?"

"Mmm hmm. Severus you were just with me the other day, when I was getting a check up with Poppy."

"I know, just making small talk I guess."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Since when has the great Severus Snape made small talk."

Severus just smirked and continued eating.

Hermione noticed Severus was a little more on edge than normal. He almost seemed nervous.

"Severus, are you alright? Is something going on with Abby, she isn't back into drugs is she?"

"Yes, I'm fine", Severus said smiling, "Abby is fine too. This weekend is for us, no interruptions, everything is perfect."

Hermione smiled, reassured, and continued eating. After eating, Severus stood to stretch his legs. Hermione followed and stood beside him. Severus reached over and pulled Hermione into his chest, giving her a breath taking kiss.

Hermione clutched on to Severus' arms, as he pulled away.

"I love you, very much", Severus said gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Severus brought one of Hermione's hands to his lips and kissed it. He lowered her hand, but still held on to it, and he also lowered himself. Hermione thought he was going in for another kiss, until he seemed to keep dropping down to the ground.

Severus was now on one knee, and Hermione's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be.

"My love, I have waited for someone like you my entire life. You're intelligent, beautiful, caring, and the most amazing person I know. I couldn't imagine living my life without you or the child you will soon give me. I refuse to let the love of my life go. So, I'm asking for your hand in marriage", Severus said sweetly as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Oh, Severus!", Hermione said with tears rolling down her face, "Of course I will!"

Severus smiled widely and slide the diamond over Hermione's finger. Hermione launched herself into Severus' arms, knocking them both into the sand.

"I love you so much Severus", Hermione squealed and kissed him.

They spent their entire weekend in bed, celebrating their engagement. By Sunday morning, Severus and Hermione were both worn out, and sprawled out on the bed.

"This has been an amazing weekend", Hermione said with her eyes closed.

"I agree. But we do need to be getting up soon and gathering our things", Severus said, absently stroking her hair.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and looked at Severus, "What do you think Abby will think of this, you don't think it will hurt her do you?"

Severus smiled, "No, she's the only one that knows I planned on purposing this weekend. I talked to her about it when I took her to Hogsmeade in the beginning of the week and she was the one to help me set everything up. Abby was thrilled Hermione, she really likes you."

Hermione sighed and smiled, "Good."

Hermione and Severus flooed to Albus' chambers that evening. Albus was sitting on the end of the couch looking over a few papers, Abby was sprawled out over the rest of the couch reading a book. Eileen was walking in from kitchen.

"Hello, you two..", Eileen had started but let out a loud sequel and rushed toward Hermione.

Abby grinned, and threw her hands over her ears. Albus looked at Eileen like she had lost your mind.

"I knew it! I knew there was a reason Severus was taking you away this weekend!" Eileen said grabbing Hermione's hand and gawking at her ring, then pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations", Albus said getting up and hugging Severus.

"Thanks for helping your dad set up the house, Abby", Hermione said as she walked over and hugged her.

"You knew, and your didn't tell me!" Eileen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Dad wouldn't let me!"

"Severus, I could have helped you!" Eileen said swatting at Severus.

"You can help with the wedding, mum", Severus said pulling Eileen into a hug.

The five made their way to the great hall for dinner. Albus decided to take it upon himself to inform the staff and student body.

"If I could have everyone's attention please", Albus said standing at the high table. Severus immediately wished he was anywhere but the great hall, and Hermione had a bright smile on her face.

"I would like to announce the engagement of Professors Hermione Granger and Severus Snape."

The hall erupted in cheers, and a few catcalls, which were coming from the direction of Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Oh, and if you happen to hear a babies cry, say in April, or the pitter patter of little feet in the hallway come next fall, don't be alarmed", Albus said smiling.

The hall erupted into whispers, at the next clue to Hermione's due date.

Severus scowled at Albus, while Hermione giggled at Severus' expression.

"I believe it is time for us to go back to my chambers to unpack. We will retrieve Abby on the way out of the hall, so we can spend some time with her", Severus said standing and taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione followed him to Gryffindor table.

"Ms. Snape. If you are finished, would you follow me, please", Severus said, smiling at Abby.

Abby smiled back, and got up and followed him and Hermione down to Severus' chamber.

"So, when are you moving Hermione into you chambers", Abby asked.

"We will wait until after the holidays. If you two would go put on a pot of tea, I will put our things away and join you in a moment", Severus said, still smiling.

Abby had walked into the kitchen, in front of Hermione. Hermione wasn't paying attention and walked right into Abby's back, because she had stopped walking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Abby...", Hermione said but stopped.

Abby had dropped down to her knees.

"Muggle", she breathed, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Muggle was laid out on the floor, but he wasn't moving.

"Abby", Hermione said cautiously, kneeling down beside her.

"He's ok, he's ok. Maybe he's just sleeping", Abby said pushing her hand out and running it across Muggle's head.

Muggle still wasn't moving.

"Abby", Hermione tried again.

"Muggle, please", Abby pleaded.

"Abby...Severus, SEVERUS!" Hermione said, ending in a yell.

"What is it?" Severus called from the sitting room.

"Get in here!"

"What..", Severus said but trailed off as he walked into the kitchen.

Abby was still clutching onto Muggle and mumbling that he was ok.

"Severus, do something", Hermione said in tears.

"Abby", Severus said softly, kneeling down beside her and reaching for hand, that was entwined in Muggle's fur.

"Don't touch him, DON'T TOUCH HIM. He's ok, he's ok."

Severus quickly drew his hand back at hearing Abby's hysterical voice.

"Abby, Abigail look at me", Severus said softly putting his fingers under her chin and tilting her head toward his face.

"Dad", Abby whispered, with tears running down her cheeks. She pulled her hand away from Muggle, and threw herself at Severus, sobbing into his chest.

Severus wrapped his arm tightly around her back and stood up, he put his other hand under her legs and picked her up. Severus carried her into his bedroom, Hermione followed with a cup of tea and a dreamless sleep potion.

Severus mixed the potion with Abby's tea and had her drink it. He wrapped her in his blanket and left her to sleep on his bed. Severus and Hermione went back into the kitchen. Severus was sitting on the floor, leaning up against a cabinet.

"Why did you have to die, you damned dog", Severus said angrily.

Hermione remained silent and sat beside Severus, pulling his hand into her lap.

"Why do these things keeping happening to Abby, she can't catch a break", Severus said, his voice starting to crack.

"We'll make sure she's ok Severus. If we have to stay with her 24 hrs a day, we will."

Severus shook his head and leaned on Hermione's shoulder. "Stupid old dog", he grumbled.

"Severus", Hermione said after a moment.

"What?"

"Why is the area around Muggle's mouth white?"

Severus sat up, and leaned in for a closer look. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and whipped it across the white area. Severus smelled the cloth, and then starred at it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"He was poisoned", Severus said furiously.

Review!!!!! Thanks to all who do, I look forward to reading what everyone thinks!!


	20. Chapter 20

Severus lay on his bend, left arm behind his hand and the right wrapped around Abby. She was cuddled to his chest, asleep.

"Severus, what time is it?" Hermione said sleepily, from Severus' left.

"Nine."

"What! We're late for our classes!" Hermione said wide eyed.

"Shh, I spoke with Albus earlier. He is going to cover our classes and Abby is excused from her lessons today."

"Oh, well ok." Hermione cuddled back into the blanket. "Has Abby woken up yet?"

"No."

"Have you slept?" Hermione asked, after noticing the dark circles under Severus' eyes.

"I slept for an hour or so, I was up most the night testing the poison around Muggle's mouth", Severus said sighing.

"What did you find out."

"It had traces of sulfur and ingredients used in a few dark arts potions."

"Dark arts? Who do you think poisoned him?"

Severus turned his head, looking at Hermione, "Do I really need to answer that."

"You think Graham did it?"

"I'm positive he did it, I just can't prove it right now. The ingredients I found, his father was notorious for using them."

"Are you going to tell Abby that Muggle was poisoned?"

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid if I tell her, she may do something drastic to Greyback. Which I wouldn't oppose her doing, but I don't want her thrown in Azkaban or having her rash actions weigh on her conscious for the rest of her life."

"Yes, I agree with that. But, if Graham did poison Muggle, he will taunt her with it. Perhaps if you let her know soon, defiantly not today, you can somewhat control her actions. Winter break is just two weeks away, she should have time to think things over before returning for the new semester."

"Yes, I suppose I should tell her."

"Severus why don't you sleep, you look exhausted. If Abby wakes and needs you, I will wake you up."

The next two weeks had seemed to drag out to be the longest weeks ever. Abby had become very clingy to Severus, she spent most of her time in his or Albus' chambers.

It was now the last day before term ended, and Christmas break started. Most of the students had left for the Hogwarts express, but there were still a few stragglers. Abby was assisting Severus in cleaning up his classroom and store room.

"Where's Hermione?" Abby asked.

"Napping in my chambers. We cleaned up her classroom an hour or so ago and it tired her out."

Abby nodded.

"Why don't you come take a seat", Severus said as he transfigured a couch from one of the work benches. "I need to speak with you."

Severus watched as Abby's tired face dropped and she reluctantly walked over and sat down. Abby peered into Severus' face, waiting for him to continue.

"We need to talk about what happened to Muggle."

"Dad, I told you I don't want to talk about it", Abby said tensing up.

Severus wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. "We need to discuss this before you hear it from somewhere else."

"What", Abby responded sighing.

"Love, Muggle didn't just die from old age."

Abby's eyes raised, in interest.

"I found a white substance around Muggle's nose and mouth. Someone poisoned him."

Abby sat still for a moment, then her face turned beat red. She bite her lip and was fighting back tears.

"I know it was Graham, dad. Who else would do that!" Abby said in a shaky voice.

"Love I know, but I can't prove it at the moment. Give me time."

"No! I hate that bastard, I'm going to kill him!" Abby said jumping up.

Severus seized her arm and pulled her back into his lap. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her stomach, pinning her arms down and her body to him.

"Please Abby, I know this is hard, but you can't do anything drastic to Greyback. Just let me work on trying to find a way to prove he is the one who harmed Muggle. You don't need to worry about any of this."

"How can I not!" Abby said starting to sob.

Severus released Abby and turned her around, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Abby", Severus said after her sobs subsided. "If you do something to Greyback, you will end up in Azkaban. He's not worth it, just let me deal with this. It's the start of your holiday, so just relax."

"Ok", Abby said quietly and pushed herself off of Severus and wiping the tears from her face. "I going to go finish cleaning your store room."

"Ok, love", Severus said trailing his hand through her red locks.

A half hour after Abby went into Severus' store room, there was a loud knock on the classroom door.

"Enter", Severus called from a work bench. He looked up as the door opened and Matty Pierson stepped in.

"Hello, sir", Matty said a little nervously.

"Mr. Pierson", Severus said in greeting. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me where Abby is. I haven't seen her all day and I just wanted to say bye before I departed for holiday."

"She's over there in my store room", Severus said pointing in the rooms direction, suppressing a grin.

Matty walked over to the store room and stepped in. Abby was standing with her back to the door, rearranging Severus' stock.

"Hi Abby", Matty said.

Abby jumped and spun around.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's alright. I thought you left to go home already."

"I'm leaving now, I just wanted say bye and bring you this", Matty said pulling a package out of his robes and handing it to Abby. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks", Abby said surprised. "I didn't you know were getting me a,anything or I would have gotten you something as well."

"No, you don't need to buy me anything. I didn't want to tell you I was buying you a gift so Jordan wouldn't find out, I figured he'd be angry at me for buying his girlfriend a Christmas present. Open it, I want to make sure your you like it."

Abby smiled and tore open the gift. It was a signed jersey from the Puddlemere United's seeker.

"This must have cost you a fortune! How did you get it!" Abby said excitedly.

"My father is friends with the teams manager."

"Thank you!" Abby said grinning and then hugging him.

"Well, I better be going", Matty said grabbing Abby's hand , bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "If you would like to get together over Holiday or if you need anything just owl me. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas", Abby said blushing and nodded as Matty made his way out of the room.

"So?", Severus said leaning up against the door frame of the store room door, a few minutes later.

"So...what?", Abby said still smiling.

Severus grinned, "What did Matty give you?"

"You were listening?!" Abby said scowling.

"Of course, you are in my store room. Now wipe that scowl off your face and show me what he got you."

Abby couldn't help but grin and show Severus the jersey.

"I imagine if Jordan wouldn't have been an issue, he would have gotten you some type of jewelry."

"Shut up, dad!" Abby said swatting at him and grinning.

"I believe it's about time to get rid of that dunderhead boyfriend of yours and replace him with Matty."

* * *

Christmas eve had approached rather quickly at the Snape house. Hermione was lounged on the bed, while Severus was changing into his night clothes. Every few minutes Severus would gaze up Hermione, smiling.

"What?" Hermione asked, smiling back.

"Nothing, I just love that you're caring my child. And now, your starting to show."

"I know, I'm huge!"

"Oh you are not", Severus said walking over to the bed and laying down with her, running his hands over her stomach. "You're beautiful my love."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her hands in his hair.

"Oh, Severus I almost forgot. Why was Abby setting a tent up in her room?"

"Shit! I nearly forgot. It has been a tradition since she was little, for her, her mother, and myself to sleep in the tent on Christmas eve."

"Severus go sleep in there with her tonight, I know she needs you."

Abby had been really quiet that last couple of days. Severus could tell she was fully trying to get through things, but the holiday depression was starting to kick in. This would be the first Christmas Abby would spend without her mother, best friend, and Muggle since she was five years old. Severus had gotten Abby Muggle for Christmas whens he was five.

"Let's both go. Abby loves you Hermione, you're a big part of her life now. I think she could use the both of us", Severus said standing and reaching down to help her up.

"Alright, as long as you think that's what she wants", Hermione replied, taking Severus' hand.

Abby was already wrapped in a blanket, laying in the tent, when Severus and Hermione entered her room.

"Abby, are you sleeping?" Severus said as he and Hermione started to lay down beside her.

"No", Abby said opening her eyes. "You don't have to sleep in here with me this year. I know you and Hermione probably want to start your own traditions. It's ok."

"Abby, you love this tradition and so do I. Hermione and I will start our own traditions, but they would never take place of anything we already have. Besides, we can add Hermione to this tradition and the baby when he is born, and any other children we decide and whatever family you make when you're older."

"Abby, if you want to just spend this time with your dad, I understand. I will gladly go back to mine and your dads room", Hermione said reaching over Severus and rubbing Abby's arm.

"No, I want you to stay", Abby said edging closer to Hermione and Severus.

Hermione woke up the next morning to Severus whispering her name. She opened her eyes realizing she was half on Severus' chest, with Abby on the other half.

"Merry Christmas", Severus said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Love."

"I'm about to bring one of Abby's gifts in here. It should be just about ready."

"The one Albus helped you with?"

"Yes, I'll be right back", Severus said helping Hermione sit up and then gently pushing Abby off to the side.

Abby groaned slightly and rolled over, but didn't wake up. Severus walked quietly out of the tent and the room, reemerging minutes later with an egg in hand. Abby was laying on her side, turned away from Severus. So, he and Hermione sat behind Abby's back, placing the egg in front of her.

"Abby, Abby wake up", Severus whispered into her.

Abby groaned and opened her eyes. It took a moment for the sleepy haze to subside and her eyes to focus. The egg started to jolt.

"What's...", Abby started but Severus cut her off.

"Shhh, just watch. It's something Hermione and I got you for Christmas."

Abby blinked and remained quiet as the egg continued jolting and started to crack at the top. It took a moment but the crack traveled down from the top of the egg to the bottom. A baby bird hopped out of the shell and started squeaking.

"Is that a Phoenix!", Abby breathed excitedly, almost to low for Severus to hear.

"Yes", Severus replied running his hands through Abby's hair.

"and, He's mine?"

"Yes, Love."

"But I thought the Phoenix picked his owner."

"They do. But your grandfather said he will know he is meant for you. Phoenix's are very smart creatures."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure", Severus said smiling, still playing with her hair.

By this point the Phoenix had waddled up to Abby and started rubbing the top of his head on Abby's cheek.

"What's his name?"

"He will tell you."

"But how.....Talon! His name is Talon! How did he do that!" Abby said becoming really excited, but trying to remain still so she wouldn't frightened the bird.

"I'm not sure, but from what your grandfather says he can only communicate with you, as Fawks does with him. Pick him up and bring him out here", Severus said standing and pulling Hermione up.

Abby carefully picked the Phoenix up and followed Severus and Hermione out of the tent. They were standing inside Abby's room.

"I got a stand for Talon to perch on", Severus said taking Abby to the stand that was beside her bed and helping her put Talon on it. Talon pulled his wing over his head and fell into a deep sleep.

"Since he's a baby he will sleep a lot at first", Hermione added smiling.

"Abby, I just want you to be aware the process of a Phoenix. Talon will live for hundreds of years, but he will rebirth numerous times. You've seen Fawks when he burst into flames, when it is time for him to be reborn from the ashes, Talon will do the same. I just don't want you to be startled or upset when this happens", Severus said softly.

"Yes, I know what happens. Will Talon be the same color as Fawks?" Abby asked turning toward Severus and Hermione.

"I don't know, your grandfather wasn't sure", Severus replied smiling.

Abby beamed at him and hugged him and Hermione tightly.

"Thanks, Talon is so cool!", Abby replied.

After opening presents and eating breakfast, Abby decided to take a nap on the couch. Severus had brought Talon and the perch downstairs, but Talon had taken to sleeping on Abby's chest. Severus transfigured the recliner into another couch and him and Hermione were cuddling on it.

"This necklace you got me is just lovely", Hermione said smiling and kissing Severus' lips.

"Mmmm, that kiss was lovely too."

Hermione giggled. "So, do you and Abby have any Christmas night traditions?"

"Nope. After we come home from dinner with the Malfoy's, My mother and Albus, and now the Weasley's this year, Abby goes to bed and I am free to do what I please."

"Oh really, maybe we can start one of our own traditions for Christmas night", Hermione said grinning and rubbing her hand up Severus' thigh.

"Stop that!" Severus hissed quietly, grinning.

Hermione's grin widened and she pulled Severus into a loving kiss. Just then, the floo turned green and Albus and Eileen stepped through.

"Ah, I see you two are still celebrating Christmas morning", Albus said with twinkling eyes.

Severus looked up at him and smirked, then moved to sit up on the couch.

"Severus, don't get up. You and Hermione relax on the couch, we just came to see how everyone was doing", Eileen said, moving toward the couch that Abby was still asleep on.

"How did she like the Phoenix", Albus asked as he looked over at Abby and saw Talon rubbing his head on Abby's cheek and cooing.

"She loved it. But why does he keep nudging his head on Abby's face, Talons been doing that practically since he hatched", Severus said as he settled back into a laying position with Hermione.

"Ah, I see he has told Abby his name. As you know, Phoenix's are very smart creatures and are more aware of their environment then we are. Talon can sense Abby's sadness and is trying to sooth her", Albus responded.

"I have noticed that Abby's face seems less tense then it did last night", Hermione said.

"Yes, Talon may still be a baby but he is very powerful", Albus said smiling.

Eileen bent down beside Abby and stroked her hair. Talon let out a squawk and Abby opened her eyes.

"Grandmum", Abby said smiling.

"How are you my love", Eileen said kissing her check.

Talon starting bouncing up and down, letting out squawks every now and then.

"Now what is he doing", Severus said sitting up slightly and watching the bird.

"Now he's playing", Albus said watching Talon.

"Why don't you two go up to your room and spend some time together. Albus and I will stay down here with Abby and get acquainted with Talon", Eileen said turning to Severus and Hermione.

Severus and Hermione made their way upstairs and into the bedroom. Hermione propped herself up on the bed as Severus started a fire.

"Are you sure your parents are ok that we are coming to dinner tomorrow night and not tonight?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Yes love. They know we have a rather large family dinner planned tonight."

"And you're sure they can't make it for the dinner? I just don't want them to feel excluded or like I'm trying to take you away from them."

"Severus it's fine", Hermione said smiling. "They are having dinner with a few other family members and friends tonight."

Severus got on to the bed and pulled Hermione into him.

"So how have you spent Christmas in the past", Severus asked entwining his body with hers.

"Well, Christmas eve and Christmas day I would spend at my parents house and then the night of Christmas day I would go to the Weasley's. We would all stay there for a few days and then usually once everyone left I would stay at Harry and Ginny's until New Years Eve."

"What do you lot usually do on New Years Eve?"

"We have a party and stay at the Burrow. Which I'm sure is happening this year, but if you want us to do something else I'm ok with that."

"No, the Burrow sounds good. I'm sure we will have a great time and I know Abby would as well, so I wouldn't have to stress over if she is ok or not."

Hermione nodded, "So what did you and Abby usually do on Christmas and New Years Eve?"

"Well Christmas eve was spending the night in the tent, which you just experienced. I'm glad Abby decided to spend part of yesterday with her mothers parents, I know she misses them. But, on Christmas day we would have a family dinner, me, Abby, Abby's mum and grandparents, my mother, and Albus. Then, a couple of days before New Years Eve, Abby's best friend Megan would come over and spend the remaining of break with us. New Years Eve was usually spent the same as Christmas day."

"That's nice."

"Yes, but I'm glad I have you now. I could get rather lonely."

Hermione smiled, "I know what you mean. You may be around loads of people, but none of them are the one you are meant to be with. I was always jealous watching Harry and Ginny snogging all the time."

Severus tightened his grip on her, "Oh I'm sure we can give them a run for their money this year."

Hermione laughed.

"Well, I guess we should get up and start getting ready to go to the Weasley's", Severus said as he stood and helped Hermione up.

-Review!!! What does everyone think of Talon? He's not just some random phoenix for the story, he does has a purpose later on.


	21. Chapter 21

"Severus, you're sure you and Abby are ok with spending tonight with the Weasley's?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him on the couch, in the sitting room.

"Yes, love. Abby and I usually spent New Years Eve with her mother, Albus, my mother, and sometimes her other grandparents. All of us, with the exception of Abby's other grandparents and mother are going to be there", Severus responded, as he glanced up from his book.

"What time is Abby coming home from her grandparents?"

"She should be hear shortly, then we will eat dinner and leave", Severus said still concentrating on his reading.

"How shortly", Hermione said grinning and rubbing her hand up his leg.

Severus smirked and set his book down, "You have been all over me this last week, I think am enjoying these pregnancy hormones far to much."

Severus pulled Hermione into him and rolled her so she was laying with her back against the couch, and started thoroughly snogging her.

The fire place turned green and Abby stepped through. She smirked at the sight of her dad and Hermione on the couch.

"Aguamenti", Abby whispered with a grin.

A stream of water shot out, hitting Severus in the back. He jumped up a little too quickly and ended up falling in the floor beside the couch. Hermione looked around confused, trying to figure out where the water came from. She saw Abby standing by the fireplace, with a grin on her face.

"Abigail!" Severus bellowed as he scowled at her from the floor.

"You two were a perfect target, I couldn't help it", Abby said grinning, as she waved her hand and sent a drying spell toward Severus and Hermione.

"I'll show you easy target", Severus mumbled as he jumped up, darting towards Abby.

Abby giggled and ran from the room, followed closely behind by Severus. Hermione listened closely, hearing footsteps, glass breaking, and giggling. Abby ran back into the sitting room, heading toward the stairs. With one more step and a leap, Severus jumped on top of her and knocked her to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Abby said through giggles, as Severus tickled her.

"You're not getting off easy, this time", Severus said waving his hand and turning Abby's hair Slytherin green.

Talon came flying down from upstairs and landed on Abby's chest. He started squeaking angrily and clicking his beak at Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow and starred at the bird.

"I think you have another protector, Abby", Hermione said smiling from the couch.

Abby smiled and stroked Talon's blue and green feathers. Talon was almost a week old, so he was just about full grown. His feathers were completely different colors then Fawks. Talon turned out to be a mixture of blue and green feathers, but it was hard to tell which color was actually his base color.

Severus reached out and stroked Talon's head and stuck his arm out for Talon to perch on. Talon hopped onto Severus' arm and cooed. Being intelligent, Talon knew that Severus would never harm Abby but would always come to her rescue , even when they were playing.

Severus stood with Talon on his arm, he reached down with his other hand and pulled Abby up, leading her to the couch. Severus enlarged the couch, him and Abby lounged next to Hermione. Talon hopped off Severus' arm and hobbled over and sat on Abby's chest, who was on the other side of Hermione. He started nudging his head on Abby's cheek, making her giggle.

"That bird is stranger then Albus' sometimes", Severus said smoothly.

"So Abby, how long are your friends staying tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Jordan and Shelly are leaving a little bit after midnight. Matty is only going to be there for a couple of hours, he has another party to attend."

"What does Jordan think of Matty coming to this party?" Severus asked cocking an eyebrow.

"He says it's ok, but I can tell he's not too happy about it. But, Matty is just my friend."

"You know Matty likes you more than that."

"I know. I'm not trying to lead him on, I just want to be his friend. Matty and I have discussed just being friends, he's ok with that."

"I'm sure he is", Severus said sarcastically.

Hermione gasped in shock and grabbed her stomach.

"What! What's wrong!" Severus said jumping up and grabbing her stomach.

Hermione grinned at him and Severus grinned back, when he felt the baby kicking. Hermione grabbed Abby's hand and placed it on her stomach. Abby yanked her hand back when she felt the baby.

"Is the that baby?!" Abby said amazed.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Talon hopped over and started nudging his head on Hermione's stomach.

"Wow", Hermione said as she relaxed against Severus' chest.

"What?" Severus asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just had this feeling of ease wash over me."

"It was Talon", Abby said stroking the birds feathers again. "He does it to me all the time."

A few hours later found Severus, Hermione, and Abby at the Weasley's.

"Severussssssssssssssss, you know you want to join us", Harry said tauntingly, as he shook his glass of firewhiskey.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Lucius, and Albus were partaking in a few drinking games in the corner of the room. Harry was obviously on his way to being pissed.

Ginny put her hand on her face and smiled, "Severus, you mine as well join them now. Harry can be quite persistent when he's drunk."

"Go on Severus, have some fun", Hermione said smiling at him. "I'll keep an eye on Abby if you get too pissed, besides she's occupied with her friends right now."

"Ok, love", Severus said bending down and kissing her.

"You two are just so cute together", Ginny said giddily, when Severus walked away.

"Who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with the snarky potions master."

"The hot and sexy, snarky potions master!"

"Ginny!" Hermione giggled.

"Oh come on. I know you use to have a thing for him once the war ended. I think we all did. Severus was the wounded, lonely, war hero....that we all wanted to shag."

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, drawing attention to her and Ginny.

"Ginny, your too much. And what do you think your loving husband would say about his? Hmm?"

"Oh, I already told Harry. He laughed, until I tried to get him to engage in a threesome with Severus."

Hermione scowled at Ginny.

"Not when you two were together!" Ginny said still grinning. "Besides, Harry would never go for that sort of thing, a shame really."

Hermione giggled again, "Ginny your something else."

"And what are we discussing", Eileen said as she sat down with Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh, just Severus and Harry", Ginny said with a giggle.

"Right, sex talk", Eileen said smirking.

About an hour later Severus swayed his way back to where Hermione, Ginny and Eileen were still talking.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Hermione asked as he nearly fell on the seat beside her.

"I'm juhsst lovely, Herby", Severus slurred, combining Abby and Hermione's name.

They ladies burst into a fit of giggles and Severus looked confused.

"Love, I think you've had enough to drink", Eileen said through her giggles.

Albus walked over to Eileen, sat down beside her, and started kissing on her neck.

"Eww", Severus said scrunching up his face.

Harry walked over and did the same thing to Ginny.

"What ishh thisss! I dun wasss to seesh this!" Severus slurred out causing Hermione to giggle.

Severus turned to Hermione and grinned, "Whast are you laughing at." He pulled Hermione into a seering kiss, that caused both to moan. Harry and Ginny broke apart, as well as Albus and Eileen, both couples smirking at the two.

"Dad, I'm going outside with Jordan, Shelly, and Matty", Abby said as she walked over. When she saw Severus and Hermione in there intimate embrace, she scrunched her face up just like Severus had, causing the other two couples to laugh.

"Eww, dad! Why are you always on Hermione when I walk in a room! That's what your bedroom is for!"

Albus, Eileen, Harry, and Ginny burst out laughing. Severus and Hermione broke apart, Hermione had a guilty grin on her face and Severus looked at Abby confused, he hadn't quite made out what Abby had said.

"You better get use to that Abby", Lucius said as he walked over with a grin. "They've been all over each other since they got here."

Abby scrunched up her face again, "I'm going outside."

"I need to sober up, I don't know what's going on", Severus said regaining himself a little bit.

"Severus your fine. There is nothing to worry about. Abby is outside with her friends and Hermione is sitting safely beside you. Enjoy yourself", Eileen said.

Severus nodded. Hermione stood up and pulled Severus to his feet, pulling him behind her.

"If you guys will excuse us for a little while."

Hermione pulled him upstairs and into one of the guest rooms. She shut the door, and easily pushed Severus up against it.

"I have wanted you all day", Hermione said seductively into his ear, as she slide her hand down his pants.

Severus moaned and closed his eyes, as he pushed his head up against the door.

"Now, or I won't last", he gasped out. Severus grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into a seering kiss, as he backed her into the nearest solid piece of furniture.

"Turn around and hold on to the dresser", Severus said starting to sober up slightly.

Hermione did as she was told. She felt Severus unbutton her pants and yank them and her underwear down. His fingers reached around and grazed Hermione's clit, causing her to emit a low moan.

Severus had to stop and catch his breath before he lost it.

"Severus, please, I'm ready", Hermione pleaded thrusting her hips back.

Severus moaned as their skin contacted and placed himself at her entrance. With one quick, hard thrust, he was inside of her. Severus had one hand wrapped int Hermione's hair and the other clutching her shoulder.

Hermione was moaning and thrusting back with Severus' pace.

"Gods Hermione, I can't hold on much longer", Severus gasped out as he pounded into her.

Hermione let out another low moan and Severus lost it. She grabbed his hips and continued thrusting him in and out of herself. Severus was sure he was going to explode, he was still in the middle of his orgasm and Hermione's movements was making it ten times better.

Severus managed to reach his hand around and rub his thumb on Hermione's clit. She let out a scream and her legs gave way as she started to orgasm. Severus grabbed her by the waist and leaned her up against the dressed, doing his best to keep them from falling on the floor.

"Can you stand", Severus asked as he caught his breath.

"Yes, I think so", Hermione said as she pushed back on Severus and stood up, causing him to slide out of her.

They both took a few steps toward the bed and fell onto it.

"That was amazing", Severus said as his eyes were starting to closing.

"It was", Hermione said smiling. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was a little after midnight. "Happy New Year, Severus."

"Happy New Year, love", Severus mumbled right before he fell asleep.

About half an hour later, Hermione made her way downstairs. She just wanted to check up on Abby and make sure she was alright.

"Where's Severus?" Ginny asked when she saw Hermione walking down the stairs.

"He's passed out."

"A little to much alcohol?"

"That, among other things", Hermione said with a grin.

Ginny grinned.

"Have you seen Abby?"

"She's outside with Matty", Lucius said with a grin, walking in from the kitchen.

"I thought Matty left a while ago."

"He did. But, he came back after Jordan and Shelly left. I over heard him telling Abby he just wanted to spend a few minutes alone with her."

"I like Jordan, but I like Matty and Abby as a couple better", Ginny stated.

"I agree. It almost seems as if Abby and Matty are drawn to one another", Lucius said with a smile.

Abby and Matty walked in the door. Matty kissed the back of Abby's hand and smiled, before he walked to the floo and disappeared.

"Matty seems to be really taken to you", Hermione said as Abby walked up the three.

Abby just smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucius waist. "Where's dad?"

"He passed a little while ago", Hermione said with a smile.

Abby grinned, "Great, I believe it's time to reinstate the hex war!"

The next day Severus, Hermione, and Abby flooed back to Hogwarts. They were to spend the day and night, until the welcome back feast, bringing Hermione's things from her chambers into Severus'. Albus told Hermione that she could keep her chambers for the rest of the year, just in case she needed extra work space or a little alone time.

"Herby, where do you want this box", Abby asked Hermione with a grin.

Severus shot Abby a glare.

"You know dad, your not so scary when you have pink hair."

Severus scowled and walked into his bedroom. Abby had turned Severus hair pink the night before, while he was passed out at the Weasley's, he wasn't to happy about it.

"You should probably leave him alone for a little while, he seems to be in a bad mood", Hermione said as she took the box from Abby.

"Ok. Do you know what I'm going to do with Talon when classes start back up?"

"Yes, he's going to stay down here with us. Your dad said you can come see him whenever your not in classes."

"Ok. I'm going to go see if Uncle Draco wants to play quidditch, so I'm not in here annoying dad. I guess I will see you two in the Great Hall for lunch, if you make it", Abby said as she walked out of the chamber, closely followed by Talon.

Hermione walked into the bedroom, Severus was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Love, are you alright", Hermione asked as she laid next to him, on the green and black comforter.

"Yes. Why do you ask", Severus responded, sounding exhausted.

"You haven't exactly been in the best mood today. I heard you snap at Abby a few times and you just seem worn out."

"Well, I am rather tired. I haven't been drunk, like I was last night, in a long time. My body aches and I haven't had much time to take any potions this morning."

"Severus, why didn't you say something?" Hermione asked as she walked into the bathroom and came back out a moment later. "Take this and get some sleep. I will wake you later."

Severus sighed, "Alright, but if Abby starts acting like a dunderhead wake me up, or you can just hex her."

"Severus, Abby was just trying to play with you when she turned your hair pink. She realized her mistake when you yelled at her this morning. And, Abby's not even in here anymore, she went to find Draco to play quidditch. So, just sleep", Hermione said and then kissed him lightly.

Severus slept through lunch and woke up around five o'clock.

"I can't believe I slept that long", Severus stated as he walked into the sitting room, Hermione was reading a book on the couch.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, much better", Severus replied as he sat down beside Hermione on the couch. "Where's Abby?"

"Helping Albus set up the Great Hall for the Welcome Back Feast. She seemed to be in a playful mood and said she didn't want to annoy you when you woke up. Ever since we gave her Talon she seems to be doing much better."

"Yes I know, and I'm very thankful for that", Severus said as he peered over to the blue and green Phoenix, who was asleep on his perch. "I'm surprised he's not following her around the castle."

"Talon was with her earlier when she was playing quidditch with Draco, Harry, and Ron. I think Talon got tired out, he's been sleeping for awhile now. Besides, Albus said Talon won't follow her around all the time. He will just go to her randomly or if he thinks that Abby is in danger."

A few hours later, Severus and Hermione sat with the rest of the staff at the head table, watching the students enjoy the Welcome Back Feast.

"Jordan doesn't look to happy about Abby's conversation with Matty", Severus stated before he stuck a fork full of meat into his mouth.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Matty came back on New Years Eve", Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Right after you had passed out, I went down to check on Abby. Apparently, Matty had come back after Jordan and Shelly left, he said he wanted to have a few moments alone with her."

Severus grinned, "It's only time before Abby stops dating that dunderhead boyfriend of hers and starts dating Matty."

Hermione smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Twenty minutes later, Severus had finished eating and stood up.

"I have a few things to do in my classroom and a few head of house duties, would you like to join me?"

"No, I think I'm going to have tea with Ginny and James. Harry has some head of house things to do before he returns to their chambers."

"Ok, I will see you later, then", Severus said as he pulled Hermione's knuckles to his mouth and kissed them.

Hermione watched as Severus walked toward the main doors, slowing down slightly near the Gryffindor table. He waved his hand, all the spoons laying on the table flew up, and gently stuck to Abby's face.

A few hours later, Severus sat at his desk writing a few lesson plans.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed into the room.

"What, what's wrong?" Severus said standing up quickly.

"We need to use the floo, there is an emergency staff meeting", Hermione said in a hurry, pulling him toward the floo.

"Why?"

"Just come on!"

Hermione pulled Severus into the floo, and to his confusion they came out near the Great Hall.

"Why are we going outside? Will you just tell me what's going on!" Severus said anxiously as Hermione pulled him outside.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on. I haven't seen what Harry was talking about."

Hermione ran, pulling Severus, around the castle to the tower where Albus' office was. As soon as they rounded the corner, Severus saw fire.

"What the hell is this?!" Severus bellowed as they came to a stop, where the rest of the staff was standing.

"I saw it from my window, when I returned to my office", Albus stated tiredly. "It's in the shape of a skull."

"Please tell me that's not the dark mark", Severus stated with wide eyes.

"No, it's not the mark", Ron stated.

"It had to have been a student, but there's no telling from which house. They all had enough time between the end of the feast and when Albus found it, to pull it off", Draco said

"Then heads of house will test each house members wand", Severus said.

"Well, there's a catch. Who ever did this, did it manually. They used a gas can and matches, the items were found near the entrance to the castle", Remus said.

"This leads me to believe that it was a student that is from muggle decent or has access to muggle items", Albus stated.

"So, all students that were muggles or know anything about muggles are suspects? That's half the damn castle!" Severus said.

"I know, for now we will just keep an eye on all the ones that are known for being mischievous", Albus said right before he sent water flying at the fire, extinguishing it.

"That means Abby is a suspect", Severus said scowling.

"I know that Severus", Albus said firmly.

"Severus, I'm sure Abby had nothing to do with this. She has been in such a good mood lately and has gone out of her way to stay out of trouble not to annoy you. Don't you go accusing her and setting her off", Hermione said putting her hand on Severus' arm.

Severus sighed, "You're right."

"I will make an announcement tomorrow morning during breakfast", Albus stated tiredly.

-Review!!!! Let me know what you guys think, please. So, who do you guys suspect being the culprit? Do you think it's Abby?


	22. Chapter 22

"I will not go into detail about the incident that occurred last night", Albus said sternly as he addressed the Great Hall during breakfast, "But naturally, all of you already know what occurred. We are going to great lengths to find the culprit and the reasons behind the occurrence. There is no need to worry, none of you are in danger. So, I expect classes to run smoothly today. That is all for now, continue your breakfast and have a wonderful first day back at classes."

Albus sat down and turned to Minerva, continuing the conversation they were having before he had to deliver the speech.

Severus was inconspicuously watching Abby as Albus gave the speech. She made no changes in her demeanor or any facial expressions, so he couldn't make a decision about whether she had anything to do with the engulfed skull from the previous night.

"Did any of the students look suspicious to you?" Hermione asked from Severus' left.

"I don't know, I was watching Abby for her reaction", Severus replied darting his eyes back to his plate.

"And?"

"She didn't have one. Abby just sat with a blank look on her face. I think maybe I will use Legillimency on her."

"Severus don't. Let's see if any new evidence suffices before you go to such drastic measures."

Severus nodded and went back to eating his eggs.

* * *

Abby walked the drafty hallway, heading toward Gryffindor tower.

"And where is your protector at this morning?" Graham said nonchalantly as he walked beside her.

Abby jumped, "What? Do you mean Jordan?"

"Of course."

"Erm, on his way to potions I suppose."

"Shouldn't you be there as well."

"I forgot my book in my common room", Abby replied with a confused look on her face. Was Graham Greyback actually having a civil conversation with her. Could he actually be a decent person and have no ill intentions toward her?

"Well then, I guess ravishing you will be much easier this way", Graham said as calmly as if they were still having a casual conversation and slammed Abby into a wall.

Shit, she thought to soon.

"When will get the point that I can't stand you, let alone want to have sex with you!" Abby bellowed.

"Don't deny your feelings for me, I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know who's eyes your looking into, but they're not mine!"

Graham swooped in quickly and pulled Abby into a kiss, biting down on her lip hard.

Abby screamed in pain, "STOP!"

Graham pulled back, "That's for all the pain I have ever endured because of you. Keep fighting my advances and there will be hell to pay."

Graham leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Have a good day, love." He released her from his grip and walked away.

Abby scowled at his back and started heading toward the dungeons.

"What a psycho", Abby muttered as she entered the potions classroom.

"MS. SNAPE, DETENTION TONIGHT, 8 O'CLOCK", Severus yelled as Abby entered the classroom.

Abby jumped, she had forgotten where she was headed. Her feet must have taken her to her destination, while her mind wrapped around the incident that just happened.

"Explain to me, why you are twenty minutes late for my class and have no books in your possession!" Severus bellowed as he stalked toward her.

Severus had been in a foul mood ever since they discovered the fire scene last night. Abby sensed his foul mood so she remained silent.

"Answer me!"

"Erm, sir, I had forgotten my books in Gryffindor tower."

"Which doesn't explain your tardiness!"

"I had went to retrieve them", Abby stopped, she was wasn't sure whether to tell Severus the story about Graham, or not. Abby had still been weary about discussing Graham with Severus, since she was aware that Severus didn't always fully believe her about those situations.

"Which still doesn't explain why don't have the books in hand! Stop acting like a dunderhead and tell me the truth!"

Abby scowled and remained silent. Severus stepped a few feet closer, closing the gap between them, and noticing her swollen and bruised lower lip.

"Having a little snog session with your dunderhead boyfriend?! Where is he?!"

"Erm, Professor, I'm over here", Jordan called from the work bench him and Abby usually occupied. "I've been here the entire time."

Severus scowled, "What or may I ask _who_ were you doing?!" Severus was outraged. How could she be out doing whatever it was she was doing, when there were odd events taking place. He thought she was only making herself more guilty and him look like an idiot of a parent.

Abby was scowling harder now, Severus could see a rebuttal forming on her lips. He decided to strike again before she could speak.

"Or do I even need to ask if Matty made it to class late, as well?" Severus seethed as the words left his lips.

Jordan's face turned red with anger and he scowled from across the room.

"What! How could you suggest such a thing, I would never cheat on Jordan!"

Severus just smirked. "Whatever you say Ms. Snape. Take your seat please", Severus said as calmly and coolly as possible and started walking back to him desk.

"Maybe you should ask Graham Greyback if he was late to class", Abby said before she realized the words left her lips.

Severus stopped in his tracks, the entire class erupted into whispers. Abby closed her eyes, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. She knew the way she said it implied that her and Graham were hosting some kind of ridiculous affair.

"What?" Severus asked as he slowly turned around.

"Nothing. Just forget it", Abby said as she made her way over to her work bench, where Jordan was still scowling.

"I will not! Do not leave the room when class is over!"

Abby spent the remainder of the class trying to explain things to Jordan. He wouldn't listen, anytime Abby tried to say something to him he would scowl and look away.

"Bottle your potions and get out! Except you, Abigail." Severus said not looking up from his desk.

Abby sighed, he was calling her by her first name in class, and Abigail at that. This should be fun.

"Jordan wait", Abby said grabbing his arm before he could walk away.

"Don't put your hands on me", Jordan said angrily snatching his arm away from her. "Why don't you go explain things to your new lover, Greyback."

Jordan spun around and walked away. Abby just watched his back retreat to the door.

"Abby", Severus said as he approached her with his wand raised.

Abby flinched and fell back into her chair.

"What are you doing? I just want to heel your lip", Severus said cupping her chin.

Abby gazed into his eyes and tears started to well. She yanked away and walked toward the door.

"I have to go find my boyfriend and try to straighten this out, before even more ridiculous rumors start flying around the castle."

"Abby wait, we need to discuss Greyback."

"I've had enough speaking with you, _father_", Abby seethed, emphasizing his title and walking out of the door.

* * *

Severus walked into Hermione's classroom, as a sea of students were coming out.

"Professor, could I have a word with you?" Severus said walking toward her office door.

"Yes, of course", Hermione replied, following him.

"I need your advice, well help, well whatever! I Just need you!" Severus bellowed as he paced Hermione's office floor.

"Alright, calm down Severus. Tell me what's going on", Hermione said, perching herself onto her desk.

A few minutes later, Severus stood in front of Hermione, who had a vicious glare on her face.

"Really Severus, you are such an ass sometimes! How could you say something like that about Abby _and_ in front of your class."

"I know, I know. I need your help to fix this. I think perhaps I should speak with Mr. Chambers."

"Oh, because that has worked wonders so far", Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"Will you just help me! I know I'm an idiot, just help me fix this and berate me later!" Severus said running his hands through his hair, " Abby called me father before storming out of my classroom. She's never called me that, I'm always dad or daddy, not _father_."

Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for him. Severus looked completely lost at having Abby being so formal with him.

"Fine, yes I will help you. Let Abby have the rest of the day to try to sort things out with Jordan. I will grab her after dinner and deliver her to your detention, during that time you speak with Jordan. Oh, and, Make sure you tell him your an idiot!"

"I need to do something about Greyback! I can't let this go all day."

"Do you really think Abby will speak with you now? You asked for my help and this is what we are going to do!"

"Fine!" Severus stomped to the door and bellowed, "I will see you later!"

Hermione smirked as she watched Severus storm out the door, he was incredibly sexy when he was angry.

* * *

"I see you have calmed down", Hermione said as she approached the staff table in the Great Hall. Severus had stood and pulled out her chair for her.

"I'm sorry I blew up earlier", Severus responded as he sat down.

Hermione nodded and began to eat.

"Well, I'll take Jordan and you take Abby", Severus said as he finished eating. "You better grab Abby before I make my way over to Jordan, she may hex me if I go near him."

Hermione snickered and stood up, making her way to Gryffindor table. As Hermione approached, she noticed Abby was actually in a rather pleasant mood. She was laughing with Shelly and some of her other Gryffindor friends. Jordan on the other hand, still looked completely furious.

"Ms. Snape, if I could have you come with me", Hermione said smiling down at Abby.

"Ok", Abby said happily and stood up, following Hermione out of the Great Hall. "Where are we going?"

"Just down to mine and your dads chambers."

"Oh, I was just down there."

"You were?"

"Mm hmm, I went to see Talon. I made sure I did it when dad had a class, I figured he'd probably hex me for the way I spoke to him earlier."

"Ahh, you saw Talon. That explains your rather good mood, I assumed I'd find you in low spirits. Actually, the only thing your dad has been ranting on about is that you called him father. I think that made him realize he was a foul for saying those things to you. He's talking to Jordan right now, to help try and sort out this mess."

Abby scowled, "Jordan refuses to speak to me right now. I can't believe he'd actually think I'd cheat on him."

"Boys get jealous and do stupid things, your father is no exception."

Abby grinned.

An hour later, Severus walked into his chambers.

"Where's Abby?"

"Went to put Talon on the perch in her bedroom", Hermione responded, just as Abby was walking down the hall.

Abby scowled at Severus and sat next to Hermione, with her arms crossed over her chest. Abby was still in a perfectly good mood, but was still angry with Severus.

"Abby can we talk?" Severus asked as he plopped down beside her on the couch.

"Why, want to accuse me of being a whore, again?"

"I never said no such thing!"

"What do you think you implied when you accused me of snogging Matty!"

Severus closed his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. You know I would never say such harsh words about you. I was angry when you showed up to class late, but that doesn't excuse my actions."

"So, does this mean I don't have to serve a detention?"

"No you do not."

"Good, and I think you should have to serve one."

"Really?" Severus said cocking an eyebrow. "I believe the conversation I just had with that dunderhead you call a boyfriend, qualifies as my punishment."

Abby's face went blank, "What did he say?"

"He was being rather quiet. I explained that there is nothing going on between you and Matty, or Graham, I said what I did out of anger. I believe he is going to try and speak to you tonight when your finished here."

Abby glared at Severus and turned her head, to look at Hermione.

"Abby, did you get your lip healed?" Hermione said taking a closer look at Abby's face.

"No, I forgot."

"You didn't get that healed", Severus said gently grabbing Abby's chin and turning her face toward him.

"Did you not just hear me, I said..", Abby said getting really close to Severus face and drawing out her next words, " I...foorrggggoottt."

Severus cocked an eyebrow and Abby started giggling. Severus grabbed her arms and pulled her to a laying position on the couch, her back was on his legs.

"Your not using those Muggle drugs again, are you?" Severus asked, making Abby giggle harder. "Your in a disturbingly good mood, considering the events of today."

Abby shrugged and adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, still laying across Severus.

"It's Talon, Severus", Hermione commented.

Severus made a face and Abby giggles some more.

"You look like grandmum when you make that face."

Severus scowled and tickled Abby.

"Abby, I need you to tell me what happened with Greyback today", Severus said after a moment.

Abby sighed and told him what happened.

"I don't want you alone in the castle, ever", Severus said scowling.

"That's difficult sometimes, dad. I'll try though."

"If your ever alone then come down here or to your Grandfathers chambers. And, floo down here if possible, I don't want you in the halls alone."

The floo lit up green, Harry's face appeared.

"Severus could you step through the floo, I need to have a word with you", Harry said as he noticed Abby on the couch.

Severus sighed, "Yes, of course. But make this quick, Potter."

Severus stepped through the floo and reappeared a few minutes later.

"Abby get your things, Hermione and I are going to escort you back to Gryffindor tower."

"Why?" Abby said suspiciously.

"Because we have rounds and curfew just went into effect."

"What? It's only nine o'clock, it's not curfew yet. And, Hermione has stopped doing rounds because the pregnancy."

"It went into effect early this evening. Stop asking questions", Severus said firmly.

"What's going on?"

"Abby, would you listen for a change! Stop asking questions and come on!" Severus said getting annoyed, as he helped Hermione up and grabbed Abby's hand, dragging her along.

"Fine!" Abby huffed.

* * *

"Where are we going", Hermione asked after they took a disgruntled Abby to Gryffindor tower.

"One of the secret passages, that isn't to far from your old chambers. There is another emergency staff meeting."

"What's happened?" Hermione said clutching Severus' hand.

"Potter wasn't too specific. He said we just needed to meet the rest of the staff in the passage."

Severus walked up to a suit of armor, pulling it's arm, and releasing a door to the suit of armors left. Him and Hermione stepped through the doorway, the passage was engulfed in light by the numerous torches that were lit.

"This had to be the work of a muggle born student", Harry said he noticed Hermione's and Severus' presence.

Harry stepped aside, allowing Hermione and Severus to walk up to the scene. There was a small skull etched on the wall, that was once again in flames. Beside it laid what appeared to be spray paint graffiti of the dark mark.

"Was someone brewing a potion", Hermione asked, noticing a tipped over cauldron and remains of ingredients on the floor.

"Yes, that's how it appears."

"Well at least we know Abby has been accounted for since dinner."

"This was brewed earlier", Severus said picking up the cauldron and examining it.

"When do you presume it was brewed, Severus", Albus asked.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, "Sometime this morning."

Hermione scowled, "Severus, I know what your thinking. You are not blaming it on Abby until we know for sure it is her, and I for one don't believe it's her."

"What am I suppose to think", Severus snapped, becoming agitated. "She shows up to my class late, claiming she went back to get her books and has no books in hand! I'm not saying the incident with Graham didn't happen, maybe it just helped her along in covering up why she was really late. Or maybe, the bruised lip and the story with Graham are a cover up for all I know!"

Albus cleared his throat, "Perhaps the three of us should have a discussion in my office, in private."

"Fine!" Hermione huffed and made her way out of the passage, followed by a scowling Severus.

-Review please!! I started writing this the other day and it just took off, so here it is. Let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are you so angry!" Severus said harshly at Hermione, as they took their seats in front of Albus' desk.

"Because you're acting like an idiot right now! Have you not learned from the past when you jump to conclusions, especially when it comes to Abby!" Hermione bellowed, red faced.

"Why don't you both take a minute to calm down, especially you Hermione. Getting agitated like this can't be good for the baby", Albus said bringing them both a cup of tea.

The mention of the baby caused Severus to tense, and look in Hermione's direction. He really hadn't intended to upset her. Hermione scowled at him and starred into her tea.

"Now these occurrences need to be stopped, which is going to involve us finding out who is behind them", Albus said sitting at his desk.

Severus and Hermione both nodded.

"I agree with you both. The evidence does seem to be pointing in Abby's direction, but we cannot accuse her of anything until we know if it's her or not."

"I don't believe it's Abby", Hermione said with a trace of anger in her voice.

"I'm not saying I believe it's her either, it's just the evidence is pointing at her. But, there is a very good possibility she could be being set up."

"I don't know what to think", Severus said sighing.

"We already know what you think, you made that very clear Severus", Hermione snapped.

Severus scowled but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset Hermione any further then she already was.

"I will leave it to you two to try and figure out if Abby is the one creating these things. I, along with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Remus will investigate everything else. Minerva suggested that we bring in Aurors, to perhaps scare the culprit. Or, if this gets out of hand, we can use them to help us", Albus said rubbing his tired eyes.

Severus and Hermione nodded.

"For now, I suggest you two go down to your chambers and get some rest."

"Thank you, Albus", Hermione mumbled, and stalked out of the office before Severus could even stand.

Severus sighed and stood up.

"Severus, don't worry about Hermione tonight. I put a calming drought into her tea, but I made sure It would have a delayed effect. She will be asleep in no time."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Oh, and Severus. Keep an eye on Abby, but tread lightly."

Severus walked slowly down to his chambers. He wanted to give Hermione enough time to get settled in bed, and hopefully asleep before he got there.

Severus was greeted with dimly lit light and silence when he entered his chambers. He walked into his bedroom, Hermione was completely wrapped in the blanket, as far as she could be on her side of the bed.

Sighing, Severus undressed and summoned a blanket from the closet.

"I'm sorry, love", Severus said quietly, stroking her back, after he laid down.

Severus woke up the next morning to the sounds of the shower running. He hoped Hermione was in a better mood. This was their first real fight, and he wasn't sure how she was going to react to him today.

Deciding it wasn't a good idea to join Hermione in the bathroom, like he normally did when he was doing his morning routine, he went and used the bathroom near Abby's room. Thirty minutes later, Severus emerged from the bathroom, to his empty chambers. Apparently, Hermione decided to go to breakfast without him.

Entering the Great Hall, Severus saw Hermione sitting in her normal seat. She looked up at him as he approached, but made no facial expression and lowered her gaze back to her plate.

Severus sat down silently, debating on whether or not he should try to coax Hermione into a conversation.

"How are we doing this morning", Albus said sensing the tension between the two.

"Fine", Hermione said sighing.

Severus reached over and rubbed small circles into her back, Hermione leaned into his touch.

"Perhaps we should talk", Severus said softly.

Hermione nodded and caught his gaze.

"I just don't want you blowing up at Abby when we don't know exactly what's going on."

"I know, and your right. This is all just over whelming to me. These last six months with all these events involving Abby are starting to wear thin on me."

Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and smiled, "It will all be ok Severus, we will make sure of that. Let's just eat breakfast and finish this talk later tonight."

Severus smiled and started eating.

The Great Hall had been a swarm of whispers this morning. Albus had stood and gave another speech, letting the students know that another event had occurred, but not letting out exactly what it was. There were some completely ridiculous rumors going around about the events, but then there were some that were right on.

Gasps and shocked screams brought the staffs attention to the great hall ceiling. The dark mark was floating around, a skull with a snake swirling in and out of it's eye sockets. Half the student tables jumped up, screaming, and heading for the exit.

"SILENCE", Albus bellowed as he stood.

The entire student body froze and silence swept over the Great Hall.

"Return to your seats at once", Albus said firmly, as he pointed his wand at the ceiling, making it reflect the snowy day outside.

The student body rushed back to their seats. Severus' eyes scanned for Abby, she was still sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking at the ceiling.

"I will not tolerate anymore of these ridiculous events at Hogwarts!" Albus said angrily, which caught the attention of the students and staff. "I demand that the person behind these events come forward by the end of the day or you will be immediately expelled from Hogwarts once I find out who it is!"

Albus took a moment to scan the students and to calm down.

"Now return to your breakfast. You are in no immediate danger. The markings on the ceiling were easily transfigured, which tells me that a student is producing these events", Albus said more calmly and returning to his seat.

The hall remained silent as everyone finished their breakfast. Severus kept his eyes on Abby, she seemed to be unphazed by what was going on.

"She has to have something to do with this", Severus growled. "Look at her, she doesn't seem scared like all the others!"

Severus jumped up.

"Severus! What are you doing!" Hermione hissed.

Severus stalked his way down to where Abby was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and yanked her into a standing position by the back of her robes.

"What are you doing!" Abby said glaring at Severus.

"Shut your mouth! Your coming with me!" Severus said dragging Abby out of the Great Hall by her robes.

Severus pulled Abby to the entrance of Hogwarts and out the doors. He figured they could have the most privacy there.

"Tell me the truth, do you have anything to do with these occurrences!" Severus bellowed as he let go of Abby's robes.

"What are you talking about dad!" Abby said angrily.

"Don't play stupid with me, Abigail. You know exactly what I am speaking of!"

"I have nothing to do with any of these stupid things that people are doing around here. How could you accuse me of that!"

"You don't exactly have a clean record when it comes to getting into trouble. And all these events are pointing to a muggle born witch or wizard."

"So that automatically makes it me! Over half the castle is muggle born."

"But you showed no reaction to the dark mark!"

"I was just shocked that it was hovering above my head. Half these kids have never seen the dark mark, except for in our history book. And if you recall, you use to have one tattooed on your left arm. So I'm well aware of what the dark mark looks like!" Abby spat.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Severus seethed, getting an inch away from Abby's face.

Abby was on the verge of spitting out a retort.

"I believe it is time for classes to start", Albus said calmly from the door.

Severus and Abby both jerked their heads in Albus' direction.

"Severus, Draco is with your class, waiting on your arrival", Albus added.

Severus huffed and swooped passed Abby and Albus, back into the building. As he entered the building, he was greeted by a scowling Hermione.

"Do you enjoy being an idiot, Severus! I hope you also enjoy sleeping on the couch!" Hermione seethed, then turned and walked away.

"Abby, if you would follow me to my office please", Albus said as they both entered the castle.

* * *

It took Hermione until well after lunch to fully calm down. She had spent lunch in her office, Albus had brought her a meal from the kitchens. Albus claimed he just wanted to make sure she was eating, and that Severus had insisted that he make sure she was alright.

The rumor mill was running high, since the morning event. Severus snatching Abby up, made for a whole new topic of gossip. Abby was now the number one suspect on the students list of who could be pulling off these events. The staff seemed to be split, some thought it probably was Abby, some didn't think it was her, and then others had no idea what to think.

Hermione's last class was 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had assigned the class a chapter of reading and an essay, to give her a break and the two houses wouldn't have to interact with each other.

Hermione looked over at Abby, she obviously wasn't reading. Through the gossip in the hallway, Hermione had heard that all the house, including Gryffindor. were giving Abby strange looks and whispering behind her back. She had also heard from Albus that he spoke with her that morning, but she was still rather upset from the confrontation with Severus.

Jordan and Shelly were still sticking beside Abby, which Hermione was glad to see. Although she hadn't seen them interacting at all since they got to her classroom.

"Alright, that's enough for the day, leave your essays on your desk and you may leave", Hermione said to her class.

The students did as they were told and filed out. Abby was putting her things away slowly, obviously trying to let the crowd get ahead her.

"Abby, can I speak with you", Hermione asked as Abby was standing.

Abby nodded, Jordan and Shelly walked out of the room.

"If you're going to accuse me of being responsible for these events, then please don't say anything. I've had enough of being accused by my dad, granddad, and every damned student in this school. Harry even took the invisibility cloak back from me. I didn't do anything!" Abby said on the verge of tears.

Hermione walked over and pulled Abby into a hug, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Abby started crying into Hermione's neck.

"I believe you Abby, I don't think you did any of these things. I don't believe your granddad does either, he just had to question you about it. Harry and I talked, we didn't want the invisibility cloak to be used against you. He's going to return it to you once all this stuff is over. Your father is just being a stubborn foul, that's going to be sleeping on the couch for awhile."

Abby pulled back, "Are you two fighting because of me? Please don't, if sticking up for me is causing the tension between you two, then stop. My dad loves you, I don't want to be the cause of you two splitting up."

"Abby, we're not splitting up. We are just arguing, all couples argue."

"I know, I just know how my dads temper can get sometimes. Please, you don't have to stick up for me."

"Abby, it's ok", Hermione said but stopped as she saw Talon swoop down and land on Abby's shoulder.

Abby let out a sigh of relief as Talon cooed in her ear and rubbed his head on her cheek. Hermione noticed that Abby had calmed considerably. Talon jumped over to Hermione, doing the same as he did to Abby, sending a feeling of ease through her.

"Come, why don't you and Talon join me in my old chambers. We can have dinner there and just have some time to ourselves."

After spending the evening calming herself and Abby down, Hermione returned to hers and Severus' shared chambers. The light was dim in the sitting room, but the door to Severus' personal lab was open.

Still being upset with Severus, Hermione brought his pillow and blanket and tossed it onto the couch, along with his Pajama pants.

Severus walked into the empty sitting room thirty minutes later. He sighed and rubbed his face when he saw his items on the couch. This was going to be a long fight.

The next morning Severus woke up to Talon squawking at him.

"What do you want", Severus snapped.

Talon flew up to his perch and squawked some more. Severus looked at the clock on the wall and realized he was going to be late if he didn't get up. He slowly made his way into his bedroom, but Hermione was already gone. Severus scowled and got dressed, then made his way to the great hall.

Hermione was sat in her chair, at the high table, drinking tea and reading the daily profit. Severus had sat down five minutes ago and neither had spoken to the other.

"Are you going to be angry with me forever", Severus finally said, breaking the silence.

"I was thinking about it."

Severus glared and scanned the Gryffindor table, "Do you know where Abby is?"

"Why? Have something else to accuse her of", Hermione said coldly.

"No. It's just I haven't seen her at a meal since yesterday at lunch", Severus snapped.

"She ate dinner with me last night, I have idea where she is now", Hermione said glancing to where Abby usually sat. "Maybe she over slept."

* * *

The chilly air nipped at Abby's ears, as she sat out in front of the ice covered lake. She needed a break from the whispering students and staff, so she decided to skip breakfast and have a quiet morning to herself.

"Well, you just look ravishing right now", Graham said as he sat down beside her.

Abby sighed and closed her eyes.

"Please, just leave me alone today. I can't handle you on top of everything else."

"All those students and professors blaming you for the odd events getting to be too much?" Graham replied with a slight smirk.

"I know it was you, I'm not stupid", Abby snapped. "I just can't prove it."

Graham smiled, "You know there is an easy way to make anymore of these events go away."

"And hows that", Abby said cocking an eyebrow.

"You know what I want", he said as he stroked Abby's cheek.

Abby locked eyes with Graham, but didn't say anything.

"Just think, your father won't be able to blame you for things that are not happening. He and Professor Granger will stop fighting, I can see the tension between them and you and I both know it's because they're fighting over you and these events."

Graham stood and walked to the front of Abby and bent down.

"I will give you until this evening to decide", he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips and walked away.

Abby sat and contemplated her options.

-Review! I haven't completely decided what's going to happen next between Graham and Abby so your thoughts and comments are welcome!


	24. Chapter 24

Abby walked the darks hallways, heading toward the Astronomy tower. It was now midnight, She hadn't seen Graham since this morning and was hoping he was out somewhere.

Abby conjured a bench and sat down, enjoying the view.

"So, have you decided", Graham said sitting down beside her and running his hand down her side.

"I don't like you in that way, Graham. To be honest I don't like you at all, you have been nothing but cruel to me", Abby replied turning her head in his direction.

"You wish for these events to keep happening and everyone to blame you?"

"All I have to do is go to my grandfather and show him my memories, so everyone will know you're behind all these events."

"Ah, but I never admitted to doing anything. I just said I could make them stop, for a price of course. I never said that I was the one behind them."

Abby scowled, he did have a point.

"Things could be so much better for you", Graham said leaning over and nibbling on her ear.

Abby cringed and pulled away, "Look, we could just hang out or something."

"I want more then that. We don't have to be dating, as we both already have a significant other. We could just be friends with benefits", he replied, pulling Abby into a kiss while he fondled her breast.

"No, no I can't", Abby said pulling away and standing.

Graham stood and grabbed her hand, "These occurrences will keep happening until you decide other wise." He kissed the back of her hand and looked into her eyes, "I will see you around."

* * *

Severus' back ached, as he rolled over on the couch. This was the 2nd night he spent on the couch and it was torture. He figured he'd better apologize to Hermione soon, or he wasn't going to be able to walk by the end of the week.

"Severus", Hermione said softly.

Severus peeked open an eye, seeing a coffee cup. Sitting up, he took the coffee from Hermione.

"Thank you."

"I figured it was about time we talked", Hermione said sitting down beside him.

Severus nodded as he drank his coffee.

"I know you were only angry because you thought Abby had something to do with these strange events that have been occurring. And, I know that you and I have different opinions about whether she is behind them or not. But, we will have to meet somewhere in the middle with this, for the sakes of ourselves and for Abby."

"I agree", Severus said putting his coffee cup down and then placing his arm around Hermione, pulling her to relax against his chest. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you and for causing you to become agitated. It really isn't good for you or the baby."

Hermione smiled and snuggled to his chest, "We should bring Abby down here for dinner. I know she's probably still angry with you, but I'm sure she will come down, with all the students giving her strange looks and talking about her behind her back. Besides, she needs to see that we're ok. She was blaming herself for out fight and was afraid we were going to break up because of it. I assured her that all couples have there disputes and that we would be fine."

"Yes, it's going to take more then an argument to get rid of me", Severus said smiling.

Severus pulled them down so they were laying on the couch cuddling. "What do you say we eat breakfast down here and have some time to ourselves."

"Sounds lovely."

Two hours later, Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand through the passage that led into Severus' office, then out into his classroom. The 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins were just walking through the door and seemed to be gossiping about something. As soon as they caught sight of Severus and Hermione they lowered their voices to a whisper or stopped talking all together.

"I wonder what has happened now", Severus said sighing, still keeping his hand entwined with Hermione's.

"We can always ask Abby when she gets here."

Severus nodded.

Matty Pierson rushed into Severus' classroom, making his way to Severus.

"Mr. Pierson, what are you doing here, you don't have a class with me until tomorrow."

"Right, I know sir. But I just thought you should know what's going, since you and professor Granger weren't in the Great Hall for breakfast", Matty said trying to catch his breath.

"Well, spit it out boy!"

"Jordan broke up with Abby. I'm not exactly sure what happened, I didn't hear all of it. But they ended in a big dispute, with Abby storming out of breakfast. I tried to follow her, but by the time I got out of the Great Hall she was gone. I couldn't find her after that. I believe professor Dumbledore tried to find her too, but I don't think he was able to."

"You have got to be kidding me", Severus mumbled. He scanned the classroom and to his dismay, Abby was no where in sight. "Thank you Mr. Pierson, return to class now. Just tell your Professor to speak with me if they have a problem with you being late."

"Ok, Sir. Erm, could you tell Abby I was looking for her? I just want to make sure she is ok."

Severus nodded and Matty left the room.

"Severus we need to find her. I don't have a class right now, I can look for her."

"I will help you", Severus said and then turned to his class. "You are to remain in the room until the class period is over, or I tell you other wise. DO NOT touch anything besides your books, parchment, and quill. I want a five foot essay written on chapter 22."

Severus, who was still holding Hermione's hand, walked out into the hallway and headed down the corridor.

"Oh, I hope she's alright Severus. Poor girl, this is the last thing she needs."

"I know", Severus said quietly, picking up the pace.

Severus decided he'd start near the Great Hall and work his way to the end of the castle. He figured Gryffindor tower was the last place she would be, seeing as Jordan would be there at some point during the day. As he rounded the corner near the Great Hall, the portrait that led to the kitchen opened, and Abby stepped out with a plate of food.

"Abby", Severus said softly grabbing her attention.

Abby's head jerked up, when she saw it was Severus her face and shoulders dropped.

"I know I'm suppose to be in your class right now, but I didn't exactly get to eat breakfast this morning and I'm starving."

"Yes, we heard", Severus replied.

"Figures", Abby said scowling.

"Abby, are you alright?" Hermione asked softly.

Abby nodded, "Dad, can I take the day off of classes? I will do all my work, I just don't feel like dealing with everyone right now."

Severus was surprised by Abby's demeanor. She appeared to be alright, but he could tell she wasn't and was just putting up a facade. He had expected to find Abby off somewhere sobbing and plotting ways to harm Jordan. Right now, he actually wished she was sobbing or doing something to show some kind of emotion.

"Yes, I think I can agree to that. But I ask that you spend the day in my office and not roaming around the castle", Severus said, he actually didn't want to leave her alone anywhere.

"Ok", Abby said, as she started to walk with Severus and Hermione back to Severus' classroom.

* * *

"You look tired my love", Severus said to Hermione, as him, Hermione, and Abby ate lunch at the kitchen table, in Severus' and Hermione's chambers.

"I am rather exhausted today. I don't have anymore classes for the rest of the day, so I believe I am going to rest."

"Good, I only have two more classes after lunch, so I won't be gone for too long. Perhaps Abby could join you down here, instead of being cooped up in my office."

"That's a great idea."

Abby nodded and continued eating. She hadn't been very talkative since they discovered her this morning coming out of the kitchens. Abby had busied herself with her school work, in order to avoid speaking about what happened between her and Jordan at breakfast."

"Abby, I know you don't want to talk about this and I am the last person you probably want to tell anything to right now, but what happened between you and Jordan this morning?" Severus asked gently.

Abby sighed, but remained starring at her plate. "Jordan approached me in the Great Hall, I guess he thought if he broke up with me in public I wouldn't make a scene. He told me that we should take a break, because I have to much going on in my life right now. And, he's still angry about all the rumors going around about me and Graham. I became angry, stood up, and started yelling at him. I obviously drew the attention of the entire hall, once I saw grandfather approaching I left."

Severus scowled, he really wanted to hurt Jordan now.

Hermione covered Abby's hand and rubbed it, "It will be ok Abby. Maybe you and Jordan will get back together."

Abby huffed, "I don't want anything to do with him right now."

Severus smiled, "Mr. Pierson wanted me to inform you that he was asking about you."

Abby started to smile, "really?"

"Yes, he's the one that came and told your father and I what happened. Matty just wanted to make sure you were ok", Hermione said softly.

Abby stared at her plate, obviously deep in thought.

"Alright, I need to get back to my classroom. I will be back soon", Severus said as he stood, walking to Hermione and giving her a kiss.

Severus walked over to Abby and kissed the top of her head, she didn't respond, being as she was still bitter about the way Severus had been treating to her.

"Are you going to date Matty", Hermione asked as she settled on the couch, after Severus left.

"I don't want to date anyone right now", Abby said pulling her school books into her lap and starting on her work.

"I can understand that, but you shouldn't push Matty away. He is a good friend to you, and you never know you two could develop into something else one day. The attraction between you two is hard to miss."

Abby smiled and nodded.

* * *

A month had passed since the beginning of the new term. The weird events were still taking place, but still the staff was no closer to finding the culprit. Of course, all eyes were still on Abby, including Severus'.

Abby kept her distance from Severus, he seemed to be more and more furious towards her everyday. She tried to approach him once about Graham, but had caught him in a horrible mood. Severus had declared that he didn't want to speak with her at that moment, and that if she continued speaking he was going to hex her mouth shut. So, she gave up.

Abby's unusual encounters with Graham were still happening. She thought that she could ease herself into having sex with him, seeing as that's all he wanted to make these events stop. They had had many snogging sessions and she let him grope her a few times, but wouldn't let it go any farther. Whether Graham knew it or not, Abby was still a virgin.

Severus and Hermione would be ok one day and fighting the next. Severus would usually coax Hermione into laying with him and they would end up having unbelievable make-up sex. Hermione's hormones were usually off the charts, do to the stress of the pregnancy and everything else going on at Hogwarts.

"You still can't possibly be mad at me", Severus commented, walking over to Hermione, who was seated on the couch.

"I am! Now leave me alone", Hermione said scowling.

"What were we even arguing about", Severus said becoming agitated.

"I don't know! But, I'm angry with you!"

"Well that's nothing new", Severus growled and stalked toward the liquor cabinet.

"Drinking is going to solve nothing, Severus", Hermione hissed.

"It will, since you won't speak to me about why your angry!"

Hermione pushed herself off the couch, but let out a painful moan before she could say anything. She grabbed her stomach and bent forward, hanging onto the couch. Severus rushed towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione bellowed when Severus was about three feet away.

Severus stopped in his tracks.

"But, but your in pain", Severus stuttered, wanting to walk over and help her.

Hermione moaned painfully again. "Take me to Poppy, Severus."

Severus rushed the rest of the way over and scooped Hermione into his arms, and rushed into the floo.

"Poppy!" Severus bellowed, as he placed Hermione onto a cot.

"Severus, keep it down, I have patients who are resting", Poppy said as she rushed over.

"Hermione's in pain! You have to do something", Severus said anxiously.

"Move out of the way", Poppy said as she started examining Hermione, who was still clutching her stomach.

Poppy examined her for fifteen minutes, and then started administering Hermione a few potions.

"What is it! Is Hermione ok, what about the baby", Severus questioned, who was as pale as could be.

"Severus calm yourself, they are both fine", Poppy said, as she ushered him to sit down. "The pain was caused by stress. Hermione, I know pregnancy itself is very stressful and the events that have been talking place are not helping, but you are going to have manage it better.

"Alright", Hermione said in a sleepy whisper.

Poppy turned and placed a potion vial in Severus' hand.

"What's this?" Severus asked.

"A calming drought, you need it", Poppy said as she pulled the curtain about Hermione's bed, giving them privacy.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about the fight. I should have realized all the stress you were under", Severus said getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Severus it's alright", Hermione said tiredly. "Take the potion and get in bed, I believe we both need some rest."

Severus obliged and snuggled into bed with her.

* * *

A week had passed since Hermione's stay in the infirmary. Severus refrained from setting Hermione off into anymore arguments. He hadn't seen Abby to much, but when he did he made sure to tell her that him and her couldn't get into anymore fights in front of Hermione, do to her stress levels. Abby started staying away completely, only seeing Severus and Hermione when ever she had their classes.

"Severus, I look like a whale, I am not attending this valentines ball!" Hermione said huffing, and looking herself over in the mirror.

"Hermione you're beautiful", Severus said leaning up against the doorway of the bedroom.

Hermione scowled, "I look awful."

Severus walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles over her stomach.

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. The fact that you are carrying my child, makes you even more beautiful. I could just ravish you right here", Severus said placing a gentle kiss on the nap of her neck.

Hermione let out a soft moan and tilted her head to the side.

"Now, as much as I'd love to skip the ball, Albus and my mother will come looking for us, giving us no privacy", Severus as he worked his mouth over Hermione's neck and ear. "But, this is what we can look forward to after the ball."

Hermione moaned in acceptance, leaning her back into Severus.

Half an hour later found Severus and Hermione walking into the Great Hall, which was decorated in pink and red hearts. Albus had conjured cupid, it was flying around shouting suction cup arrows at people.

"Damn that thing!" Severus said as he pulled a red arrow off his head.

Hermione giggled and pulled Severus toward the other staff.

"Oh Hermione, you just look lovely", Eileen said pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe your only due in two months, I'm so excited!"

"So am I! But, I'm rather nervous about the delivery."

"You will be great, don't worry", Eileen said giddily.

Severus rolled his eyes at his mother and smiled.

"Where is Abby at, Severus", Eileen asked.

"I don't know. I assume she will be here shortly."

"Is she dating Matty Pierson now?"

"Erm, I'm not sure", Severus said shrugging.

"I don't think so. I think she is still hurt by Jordan breaking up with her", Hermione commented.

Abby walked in with a large crowd of Gryffindor's, which included Jordan, Shelly, and Matty.

"Abby looks beautiful", Eileen said smiling and walking over in her direction.

The ball seemed to drag out for hours for Severus, when actually he had only been there for two hours.

"Is this thing over yet", Severus moaned.

"You know Severus, we could go back to our chambers and have some alone time", Hermione said seductively into his ear.

Severus smirked and stood up, helping Hermione up along the way.

"That idiot boy is not doing what I think he is", Ginny said starring at the dance floor. All the staff members that were sitting at the table looked over to where she was looking. Jordan had guided Shelly out onto the dance floor and started dancing with her.

"Maybe they are just dancing", Ron said trying to be hopeful.

"It doesn't matter. Shelly is Abby's best friend, she shouldn't be out there dancing with him", Hermione hissed.

Jordan swooped in and planted a passionate kiss on Shelly's lips, she was very receptive of the kiss. Severus glanced over at Abby, she was unaware of what was happening because she was having a conversation with a few other Gryffindor's.

"Maybe Abby won't notice", Draco said, noticing the same thing Severus did. "Shit, she sees them. Severus you better go intercept her before she uses an unforgivable on the both of them."

Severus let go of Hermione's hand and started to walk towards Abby. Before he got to far, Abby got up and stalked out of the Great Hall, followed by Matty. Everyone in the Great Hall broke into whispers, as they watched Severus stalk out of the hall. All eyes were now on Jordan and Shelly.

Severus exited the Great Hall, but Matty and Abby were out of sight. He stood, contemplating on which way to go. Matty jogged back down the corridor, toward where Severus was standing.

"Where is she", Severus asked.

"I don't know. She said she wanted to be alone and she ran off. She disappeared before I could catch up with her."

Severus nodded and started walking toward the direction Matty had come from.

Abby sat on top of the astronomy tower, watching the snow fall heavily from the sky.

"You know, you don't need to worry about what those two idiots are doing. I'm sure I can help you feel better", Abby heard a familiar voice say.

She turned around and Graham was slowly walking toward her.

"Why do you always show up at the worst times", Abby said softly, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Because I know what you need, Abby. I can make so many of your problems go away and make you feel amazing", Graham said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

Graham starting sucking and kissing on Abby's neck and thrusted his hips into hers, Abby moaned and tilter her head back. He pulled her to the floor, laying on top of her, and grinded his hips into hers. Abby moaned, opening her legs wider.

"Yes, that's it Abby. I know you want this, I can feel your arousal", Graham said pushing her dress up and rubbing his hand along the inside of her thigh. He bent his head down and pulled Abby into a searing kiss, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Severus bellowed as he stepped into the astronomy tower.

-Review please! I've had a review or two saying the Abby and Graham's situation is taking away from Severus and Hermione in the story. The situation does have a purpose and which will become obvious in about two chapters or possibly the next one. So stick with me please!


	25. Chapter 25

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Severus bellowed as he stepped into the astronomy tower.

Abby and Graham both jerked their heads in Severus' direction, Abby froze, while Graham had a huge smirk on his face.

Severus stalked furiously over toward them, ripping Graham up by his robes.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING NEAR MY DAUGHTER", Severus bellowed and then threw Graham five feet, into the nearest wall.

"D-dad, wait..", Abby started to speak but trailed off, as Severus turned his menacing stare at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK", Severus screamed, bending down and yanking Abby up by the front of her robes.

Abby was dangling a foot off the ground, Severus had pulled her up so their faces met.

"To think I actually believed you", he seethed in a low growl.

"I-I-I never lied to you about Graham", Abby stuttered fearfully. Abby couldn't remember the last time Severus was this angry, and he had never been this angry at her before.

Severus' eyes were pooled as black as they had ever been, his rage showed through, as his eyes bored in on Abby. His lip curled up into a sneer as he began to bite back his response.

"That's all you've been doing these last six months, is lying. You made me feel like a horrible father for not believing you, but now I see I was right in my assumptions all along."

"N-nno I never lied about Graham. H-he's the one behind the weird things that keep h-happening and has been s-seeking me out. H-he said h-he would stop them if I slept with h-him. I-I tried to tell you." Abby never thought she could stutter so much in three short sentences.

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Severus screamed as he slammed Abby into the wall directly behind her. Abby winced as her head hit the stone, she could feel warm blood starting to trickle down by her ear. Severus remained hanging on to the front of Abby's robes, holding her up against the wall.

"Severus!" Albus bellowed as him, Draco, Ron, and Harry entered the tower. "What is going on!"

"Mind your own business for once", Severus sneered.

"This is my business", Albus said sternly. "One of my students is laying injured on the floor", Albus said nodding toward Graham, who was curled up in a ball, with his arms over his head. "And another, which happens to be my granddaughter, you have pressed up against the wall, who is also injured", Albus said fiercely as he saw the blood dripping by Abby's ear.

"You granddaughter was about to have a nice FUCK! With that piece of shit!" Severus said, spit flying from his mouth.

"Lower Abby, NOW", Albus said firmly.

Severus turned toward Abby, with hatred written all over his face. "You disgust me." He slammed Abby to the floor, not caring when she whimpered, and swept out of the room.

"Harry, get down to Severus' chambers before he does. Hermione and Eileen are down there, let them know what's going on, I need you three to get Severus' side of the story", Albus said as he rushed over to Abby. "Ron, Draco, take Mr. Greyback to Poppy."

Draco flicked his wand, levitating Graham, as him, Harry, and Ron left the tower.

"Abby", Albus said softly as he knelt down beside her. Abby laid on the floor, in fetal position, sobbing into her arms. Albus started to stroke Abby's arm.

"N-no, don't touch me", Abby said breathlessly, pulling away from Albus, sitting up against the wall.

"Let me take you to Poppy, Abby", Albus said, but not moving to touch her.

"No, I'm fine. I will heal myself."

Albus watched Abby's distressed face, "Tell me what happened."

Abby closed her eyes, and started to reveal the last month or so with the encounters with Graham. Albus' face turned hard and angry the more Abby spoke.

"Abigail, how could you be so stupid?! You should have gone to someone!"

"I tried to tell dad, but he refused to listen", Abby said in a pleading voice.

"That's not an excuse, you should have come to me or Hermione, or anyone! You should have never resorted to this", Albus said angrily, gesturing toward Abby's ruffled clothing.

Abby's eyes started to well up with tears, but then she stopped and narrowed her eyes. She stood and pushed passed Albus, racing out of the room. Albus placed his hands on his tired face, he hadn't meant to become angry at Abby. He actually wasn't angry with her, he was angry at himself for letting this get so far out of control.

* * *

"I Cannot believe you, Severus! How could you treat your own child that way?!" Hermione bellowed, as Severus' paced his sitting room, with a scowl on his face.

"Abby was about to have sex with that boy! And I was starting to believe her about Greyback!"

Hermione scowled and pulled herself off the couch, "You don't know what happened Severus! All you know is what you walked in on!"

Eileen butted in, "Hermione sit, calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby."

"No matter what you saw Severus, that doesn't give you the right to harm your own child!" Hermione bellowed, red faced.

"I'm not arguing with you about this! And, I didn't mean to hurt Abby, my anger got the best of me", Severus seethed and then placed his hands on his face, in an attempt to calm himself. "Please, listen to my mother and sit down. This isn't good for you."

Eileen pulled Hermione down softly and put an arm around her shoulder. Harry walked over with tea, laced with a calming drought, and gave it to Hermione.

Albus silently entered Severus' chambers, his face was solemn.

"Albus, what's wrong", Eileen asked, concerned.

Albus retold the story that Abby had told him. He also informed them of his reaction to the story and Abby's reaction to him.

"Albus! How could you", Eileen said furious. "Damn it, how could Abby think this was the only way to make things better!"

"That was my first reaction, causing my outburst. Harry can I request for you to find Abby, she really needs to see Poppy. Her head wound was still bleeding when she stalked out."

Eileen scowled at Severus, "You made her bleed!"

"I'll go right now, Albus", Harry said leaving the room.

"I didn't mean to, my anger took over", Severus said, obviously stressed.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione bellowed and stood up. She immediately started to sway, Severus rushed to her side.

"Hermione, what's wrong", Severus said panicked, gently pushing Hermione back to the couch.

"Harry put a calming drought in her tea, she's fine", Eileen said, scowling at Severus.

"Severus you're an idiot", Hermione said softly, still gripping onto his robes.

"I know, love. Let the drought take affect and sleep."

Hermione mustered up the best glare she could and feel into a deep, calm sleep. Severus picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. As Severus returned from his bedroom, Harry walked back into the chambers.

"Where's Abby, is she alright?" Eileen asked, concerned.

"Abby refused to go see Poppy, since Graham was already in the infirmary. Obviously, she also refused to come down here. With a little persuasion and help from Matty, she agreed to go to my chambers. Abby and Matty are waiting on Poppy to floo into my sitting room, so she can be checked out", Harry replied.

"You left Abby and Matty alone in your chambers! After she was just trying to have sex with Greyback", Severus hissed.

"Ginny is waiting with them!" Harry snapped, losing his temper.

"Did Abby appear to be ok, physically?" Eileen asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. Apparently Abby had run into Matty as she entered Gryffindor tower. He started healing and taking care of her. Abby should be just fine, physically."

Albus sighed, and stood up, "Why don't we all go to bed, and let things settle down. I will deal with this tomorrow. Harry, please make Abby stay in your chambers tonight, I don't think she should be alone. Severus, I suggest you cool down and think things through."

Albus reached out, to take Eileen's hand. Eileen looked from Albus to Severus and scowled. She stood and pushed pass both of them, leaving Severus' chambers.

"This is going to be a long process", Albus said as he followed Eileen and Harry out of Severus' chambers.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a moan. Something was leaned up against her side, wet lips were on her collarbone, and fingers were rubbing on her clit.

"Severus?" Hermione gasped as she opened her eyes. She met Severus' glinting black eyes and let out another moan when he slightly bit down on her neck. Hermione reached up and laced her hands through Severus' hair. "I'm still angry with you", she hissed in pleasure.

"I know, I'm still angry at myself. But, I figured I could give you a few things to make you feel better", Severus said as he drug his tongue down to Hermione's breast and lightly nibbled on her nipple. Hermione bit her lip, repressing another moan.

"Are you still angry, now?" Severus asked as he started to suck on her breast.

Hermione continued to bite her lip and nodded.

Severus kissed his way back up to Hermione's neck, and started sucking and biting the sensitive spot behind her ear. "What about now?"

"Yes", she gasped out.

Hermione's body had become very sensitive and responsive with the pregnancy. Severus was well aware of that and was taking full advantage of it. Severus turned Hermione on her side and moved to hover behind her. He bent down and kissed the nap of her neck, as he placed himself at her entrance.

"What about now?" He asked as he rubbed his tip over her entrance and tweaked her right nipple with two fingers.

Hermione let out a moan and bucked her hips back. Severus smiled, that was the response he was waiting for.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to Severus' smiling face.

"Good morning", he said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Should have known you were going to ambush me last night, after being drugged with a calming drought. And the fact that my body is ten times more responsive then ever", Hermione said faking anger, as a smile showed through.

"Sorry, you just looked completely irresistible when I came to bed last night."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

"So, _are_ you still angry with me?" Severus asked slowly.

"Yes, but it's nothing we can't handle. I just can't believe you let your anger take you that far, without knowing the full story."

Severus simply nodded, trying to refrain from another fight.

"You should speak with Abby, Severus. Get this figured out."

"I can't deal with her right now. It will end badly if I do, it has to wait", Severus said as he laid his head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed, "Alright, but I'm finding her at some point today to speak with her."

Severus nodded, "Do you want to go to breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, I'm starving after last night."

Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand to the great hall. Severus pulled Hermione's chair out for her, before he sat down.

"Good morning, I see everyone is in better spirits this morning", Albus said tiredly.

"Good morning, Albus", Severus said.

"I just thought you two should know that there are rumors flying around the castle about Abby and Graham last night, and also about you Severus. They seem to have the accurate story of what happened, and of course there are a few stories with false happenings."

Severus closed his eyes, he hadn't thought about the castle finding out.

Just then the great hall entrance opened, Matty and Abby walked in. Everyone drew completely silent and stared at Abby. Matty grabbed Abby's hand, flashing her a smile and walked them over to the Gryffindor table.

The entire staff watched as most of the students in Gryffindor shifted so there were no more seats available. Matty hissed at a few of the students but Abby pulled away and headed back toward the entrance and left. Matty followed.

"Severus, I'm going to go talk to Abby now. I will see you back in our chambers later", Hermione said standing. Severus nodded and watched her leave.

Hermione walked out of the great hall and heard Abby and Matty near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Abby please, just come into the kitchens with me. You need to eat", Matty pleaded.

"No, I just want to get away from all these people."

"We can, just get something to eat first."

"Why are you still talking to me, after what I was about to do last night", Abby said as she leaned her back onto the wall.

"You told me the only reason you even thought about touching Graham was to make all those ridiculous events stop and everyone would leave you alone. Besides, last night you had just watched your best friend make out with your moron ex-boyfriend. I figured you needed a little leeway.

Abby smiled, but then her face faltered, "Why do you believe me, when pretty much everyone else doesn't."

Matty put a hand on the left side of Abby's face and leaned in, "Because you said you would never lie to me."

Abby's breath hitched, "I haven't and I won't........Why do you like me so much?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it", he whispered.

"I don't think I can handle dating anyone right now. It's just...too much", Abby breathed out.

"I can wait", Matty said with a smile.

Hermione decided now was the time to clear her throat and interrupt.

"Professor", Matty greeted with a goofy grin.

Hermione smiled at them, "Abby, why don't you go retrieve some food from the kitchen. Matty and I will wait here for you, then the both of you can accompany me to my old chambers."

Abby nodded and stumbled into the kitchen entrance.

"Matty, I want to talk to alone for a moment", Hermione said turning in his direction.

"Yes Professor, what is it?"

"You can call me Hermione, when we're not in the classroom or in the present of other students. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of you from now on."

Matty smiled.

"Matty, I think your good for Abby. Both of your actions toward each other, just now, confirmed that for me. She needs you, especially with her father acting like a dunderhead. Abby responds to you and I know she likes you a lot, but I just want to make sure your intentions are...lets say "noble". I don't think Abby could handle another let down."

Matty's smiled upheld, "I can assure you, I only want the best for Abby. I know she has been through a great deal and I would never dream of hurting her. Abby's an amazing person, I just want to be with her and make feel happy again. If I have to wait forever for her to come around, I will."

Hermione smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Hermione, Abby, and Matty spent all morning and lunch in Hermione's old chambers. After lunch, Matty and Abby went for a walk around the grounds and Hermione went back to hers and Severus' chambers.

When Hermione walked in, Severus and Albus were seated on the couch. Severus had a scowl etched on his face, Albus' face was neutral, but there was an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes. Eileen stood in front of the couch scowling at the two.

"You two better find a way to fix this! I will not stand for my grandchild trying to sleep with that scum, in order to get her life back to a semi-normal state!" Eileen raged on.

Talon flew in behind Hermione, landing on Eileen's shoulder. Eileen's face immediately calmed and she sighed.

"Ah, I was wondering where Talon was", Albus said softly, in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"He was in my chambers, with Me, Abby, and Matty", Hermione said, alerting the others to her presence.

"How is Abby doing?" Eileen said, starting to sit next to Albus. Albus put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into chest.

"She could be better, but she seems to be fairing alright. Matty is a big help, he refuses to leave her side."

"I'm glad she has someone outside of us. Seeing as half the time she can't count on all of us to be there for her", Eileen said, glaring at Severus and Albus.

Severus just looked away and Albus hung his head slightly.

"I will make it up to her, I'm just giving her some space", Albus said standing and pulling Eileen up. "Let's go spend sometime in my chambers."

Hermione watched them leave and then jumped as she turned back around. Severus was standing directly in front of her.

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner", Severus said, taking Hermione's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Of course, we need to discuss some things."

"Well, I was hoping tonight could be about us", Severus said grabbing his and Hermione's cloak. "We will discuss Abby later."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Severus put her cloak on her.

"A restaurant in muggle London. I thought we could have some privacy there."

Hermione smiled and let Severus escort her to the floo.

"When's your next appointment with Poppy?" Severus asked, after he ordered their drinks.

"In a few days. Poppy said my appointments are going to be more frequent, since I only have about two months left."

Severus smiled and then grinned.

"What", Hermione asked with a confused expression.

"Who would have ever thought I would fall in love with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all."

Hermione smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, I ask myself all the time how I feel in love with the snarky dungeon bat."

Severus laughed.

"You're in an awfully good mood. Are you drunk?" Hermione said suspiciously.

Severus laughed again, "No, I am certainly not drunk. I'm just excited that the baby is almost here. And, I get an evening alone with you."

"You know, your not completely off the hook for being a complete idiot last night."

"I know that of course, but I'm positive I can diminish your anger toward me", Severus said seductively, leaning forward.

Hermione couldn't help but grin.

After a pleasant dinner, Severus and Hermione returned to their chambers. Both were laid on the couch, cuddling, when a loud knock on the door disturbed them. Severus got up reluctantly and answered the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you and Hermione are needed in the great hall", Harry said with an odd expression.

"Has something else happened", Severus said sounding defeated.

Harry nodded and waited for Severus and Hermione to follow him.

The great hall was completely destroyed. House tables were flipped upside down, house banners and colors was strung out all over the floor. Part of the staff table had been set on fire and the ceiling was the darkest shade of black possible.

Hermione gasped and turned to Severus, his face was stone and completely void of emotion.

"Please keep your cool about this, Severus", Hermione pleaded.

Severus merely nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"If Abby's correct about Graham being behind these events, I would say he is the cause of this", Albus said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Again, we can't prove it", Draco added.

"It could have still been Abby, even if she has nothing to do with the other events. She's very angry at me and at you Albus", Severus added.

"Yes, I know", Albus said. "But, I'm not pointing the finger at anyone until I have evidence."

"Severus please, Abby isn't going to be able to take anymore. If you go off on her again she's going to break and do something drastic."

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to leave her alone."

"I believe we are in for a long night, if we are to have this cleaned up by morning", Albus said sighing and flicking his wand to start the cleaning up process.

-Review please. What does everyone think of the story so far?

-So I bought the book Twilight about a week ago and read it, then saw the movie last night, I am hooked!! I Love it!!


	26. Chapter 26

A month had passed since Severus had found Abby and Graham together, and the destruction of the Great Hall. Severus hadn't talked to Abby since, he only saw her during his potion class with the 5th years. Abby didn't raise her hand to answer questions in class anymore and she sat alone, so he never had to scold her for talking to her peers.

Being March, Hermione was eight months along. She was becoming increasingly more irritable, causing her to become even more angry with Severus for his actions towards Abby.

The pre-season quidditch match, that everyone had agreed to go to since Abby and Albus won the pool for predicting Hermione's pregnancy, was just last week. All were meeting in Albus' office, Severus had backed out at the last minute. He even refused to go to Albus' office and inform them he wasn't going, Severus claimed he was still too angry with Abby. Hermione wasn't able to attend the match since she was so far along in the pregnancy. Since Severus was being an idiot, Hermione flooed to Albus' office to inform them, mainly Abby, that Severus wasn't coming. Hermione became enraged at Severus once she saw the look on Abby's face. Abby had started to say she wasn't going either, but was quickly talked into it by Lucius and Draco.

That was the day Hermione had stopped talking to Severus. She had come back from Albus' office and screamed at him, she finally stopped at his pleas for her to calm down and relax. Hermione walked into the bedroom, slamming and warding the door. Severus had been sleeping on the couch ever since.

He figured he'd better make things right with Abby, or his family was going to be no more. He really did want to go back to having the relationship he did with Abby, it was just he would become so enraged when he thought of what she was doing to herself. Severus still wasn't able to figure out if Graham was behind any of the weird happenings.

Severus' classroom had been destroyed a week after the Great Hall had been. A week after that, the water pipes mysteriously burst in moaning Myrtles bathroom, flooding the entire corridor. Cauldrons and potion ingredients were found among the mess, no one had been brewing at the time but it was obvious that somebody had been using that area for a make-shift potions lab. Severus suspected Abby, even if she didn't have anything to do with these events, he knew she loved to brew up her own things.

Severus was brought out of thoughts by a few snickering Slytherins and Gryffindors who were looking in Abby's direction, he's was in the middle of his 5th year potions class. Severus watched as Abby leaned slightly over the cauldron and then got a horrified look on her face.

"Profess...", Abby started to say hurriedly, but then the cauldron erupted. It threw Abby back against the wall and the contents flung all over her and her nearby classmates.

Severus ran to were Abby lay up against the fall. She had her hand on the back of her head groaning. Visions of Abby's potion accident from last summer filled Severus' mind, and he became frightened.

"Abby, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Severus said anxiously, putting his hand on her face.

Abby groaned and pulled away, "I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and tears started flowing down her face.

Severus stood abruptly and turned around, "WHO THE HELL DID THIS." They may have been brewing a complex potion, but Severus knew Abby would have no trouble with it. Besides those idiots snickering at Abby gave themselves away.

"WHO WAS IT", Severus roared as he walked toward the Slytherins and Gryffindors who were snickering. All the students starred at Severus with fear. They all knew that him and Abby weren't on speaking terms, he usually wouldn't even look at her, so they assumed pulling a prank during potions wouldn't be that bad.

"No one wants to fess up!? Fine! Dentition for everyone, with Filch for the rest of the week! NOW GET OUT!."

The whole class jumped out of their seats, grabbing their things, and rushed for the door. Severus turned around, Abby was on her feet, obviously unstable, trying to gather her things.

"Abby sit back down", Severus said, regaining control.

"No, I will leave", she replied, rather breathlessly. Abby went to take a step forward and started to sway. Severus immediately rushed over and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest. He could see her eyes were clouded over and she was obviously in pain.

"You need to see Poppy", Severus said softly.

"I...can't...make it...that far", Abby replied, trying to regain her senses.

Severus' bent down and scoped her up, starting his way to the infirmary. By the time he got there, Abby had regained control of her breathing, but she still had her hand clutched to the back of her head.

"Poppy", Severus called softly, trying not to cause Abby anymore pain to her head. Poppy rushed over as Severus was laying Abby on a bed.

"There was an explosion during my lesson, Abby got the full force of it", Severus told Poppy. Poppy pushed Severus out of the way without a word, and began working on Abby.

A few moments later, Hermione and Matty rushed into the infirmary.

"Where's Abby?! Is she alright!?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Poppy is looking her over. She did hit her head pretty hard, but I believe she is ok", Severus replied, rather surprised that Hermione was speaking to him.

"What happened? I had heard rumors flying around the hallway as I was leaving Professor Granger's class", Matty said, as he was trying to peer through the curtain.

"Well, that was quick", Severus said right before he explained to Hermione and Matty what he had saw.

Poppy walked through the curtain, "Abby will be just fine. But, no more classes for the rest of the day. Make sure she stays in bed and then tomorrow you can determine if she is well enough to attend classes. Abby did hit her head pretty hard, so I gave her a few pain potions. She's dozing in and out of sleep right, I would suggest taking her back to your chambers so someone can keep an eye on her. If not, she will need to stay here."

"Abby will come back to our chambers with us", Severus said.

"Erm, sir, can I try and speak with Abby before she goes down to your chambers."

Severus nodded. Matty walked over to Abby's bed and Poppy walked back towards her office, leaving Hermione and Severus alone. Severus put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and peered down at her, she was glaring up at him.

"Don't think I'm not still mad with you", she said angrily. Severus suppressed a grin, she was extremely sexy when she was pissed, he'd have to remember that after she gave birth.

Severus carried Abby back to his chambers, leaving her with Hermione. Hermione only taught one or two classes a day since she was so close to her due date.

Abby was curled up in a blanket on Severus and Hermione's bed, with her face buried in Severus' pillow. Hermione smiled, obviously Abby was just like her, Severus' scent made her feel safe and helped her sleep. This last week with Severus sleeping on the couch, Hermione had some difficulty sleeping. But, Severus' scent still lingered on the bed, so that was very helpful.

Abby made a few small sounds and moved her head to face Hermione, her eyes started to flutter open. Hermione, who was laying on her side, propped her head up onto her hand.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, as she used her other hand to brush the hair from Abby's face.

"Tired", Abby replied in a groggy voice.

"Yes, Poppy said the pain potion would make you very tired. You've actually slept all day."

"What time is it?"

"7 P.M.. I suspect your father should be down here shortly."

Abby made a face.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly", Hermione replied, causing Abby to grin. "Although, I'm sure he's going to try to make things up to the both of us. So, this could turn out rather well for us."

Abby laughed and then groaned.

"Are you in pain?" Hermione asked, doing her best to sit up.

"A little, I feel kind of light headed."

"Your dad said you hit your head pretty hard."

"What exactly happened? All I remember is being in potions and the next thing I knew dad was laying me on an infirmary bed."

"Some of the kids in your potions class put extra ingredients in your potion. The cauldron literally blew up in your face, sending you flying into the wall behind you. Your dad was furious, no one would own up to the prank, so he gave the entire class detention for a week with Filch."

Abby sighed, "Great, another reason for them to hate me."

"Abby they needed to be punished, they could have seriously in juried you or even killed you."

"I know, it's just hard. I don't really have any friends here anymore, besides Matty. Everyone thinks I'm some crazy person, running around here destroying classrooms and setting things on fire. My dad won't even look at me and Granddad is trying to make things up to me but I know he still suspects me."

Hermione rubbed Abby's face, "It will be alright Abby. Once all these things blow over, everything will go back to normal. Harry went through something similar in our second year when the chamber of secrets was reopened, and everything turned out just fine for him. Your granddad is just being worn out by the weird things going on and trying to keep an eye on you. As for your dad, he lets his temper get the best of him, you know that. He loves you Abby, he's just being an idiot right now."

"I hope you're right", Abby said sighing.

Hermione smiled, "As for Matty, your never going to get rid of him. Your father had to nearly wrestle him from the infirmary so he could bring you down here to rest. Matty finally agreed when your dad said he could come visit you tonight."

Abby couldn't help but grin.

"You like him a lot don't you."

"I do", Abby said smiling. "I'm afraid to get into a relationship now, with all thats going on. And the fact that my last one ended horribly."

"Matty will wait until your ready, he's made that very clear."

"I know", Abby said still smiling.

The bedroom door slowly opened, Severus stepped inside.

"Good you two are awake", Severus said as he walked toward them. "How are you feeling, Abby?"

"My head hurts and I'm a little light headed when I move", Abby replied quietly.

Severus pulled a potion out of his robes, uncorked it, and handed it to Abby. "Take this, it will help, and also give you a little bit of energy. Poppy said you should get up and walk around the chambers for a bit."

Abby took the potion.

"How are you feeling", Severus said gazing down at Hermione and rubbing his hand along her arm.

"I'm ok", Hermione replied.

"I have dinner for all of us, I figured you were both hungry", Severus said as he helped Hermione stand. Hermione let go of Severus' hand, so he could help Abby up.

"I'm tired, I think I'm just going to sleep", Abby said, as she looked at his hand.

"No, come on. You need to get up for a few minutes. Besides, you haven't eaten since breakfast, you have to be famished", Severus said as he pulled the blanket away from Abby and helped her up.

They ate in the living room, Severus figured Hermione and Abby would both be more comfortable eating on the couch. Severus sat on the floor, with his back leaned up against the couch. Talon flew up and perched his self on Abby's shoulder, she let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?!" Severus said jerking his head in Abby's direction.

"Nothing", Abby said with a sigh and her eyes closed. It was obvious Talon had done something, no trace of pain or tension was lingering on Abby's face anymore.

There was a light knock on the chambers door.

"That must be Matty", Severus said rolling his eyes.

Abby smiled and stood up slowly.

"I will get the door", Severus said as he got up and opened the door for Matty. "You two may go talk in your room Abby, but leave the door open."

She nodded, Matty put an arm around her shoulder as they walked toward her bedroom.

Severus sat down on the couch next to Hermione, he started playing with a strand of hair near the side of her face.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing", she said half-heartedly.

Severus smiled and played with her earlobe, causing her to tilt her neck to the side. "What do you say I sleep in bed tonight."

Hermione was obviously thinking it over.

"I figured I'd like to keep an eye on Abby and you, so all of us sleeping in the same room would be beneficial", Severus said dragging his fingers down her neck.

Hermione let out a soft noise, "Only for the sake of Abby."

Severus smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on Hermione's neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. Hermione cursed her body, she was always so responsive to Severus' touch, no matter how mad she was. The pregnancy made it ten times worse.

"You have to sleep on your side of the bed", Hermione said breathlessly, trying to pull away from him. "Abby in between us, you're not aloud to touch me", Hermione groaned as Severus squeezed her left breast.

Severus drug his tongue along her jaw, down to the nap of her neck.

"Stop that", Hermione hissed in pleasure, successfully pushing him.

Severus grinned at Hermione's flushed face, causing her to scowl. Severus grinned wider. He leaned his head down and placed it on Hermione's stomach.

"He's very active today", Severus said rubbing circles on Hermione's stomach.

"Yes, he seems to get excited when he hears Abby's voice. He moves around a lot and kicks harder when shes speaking."

Severus smiled.

Some weeks past, it was now into the first weeks of April. Hermione had stopped teaching classes altogether on Severus' insistence. Severus went back to sleeping in bed with Hermione, although she usually wasn't in the mood for him to touch her. She had gotten very grouchy lately and Severus seemed to catch her when it was full force..

Severus and Abby weren't completely on speaking terms, but it had gotten a little bit better after the incident in the potion classroom. Matty and Abby seemed to be getting closer and closer, they weren't calling it a relationship, but that's pretty much what it was.

"What are your plans for the summer", Matty asked Abby, as he played with her hair. Matty and Abby were in the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower. Matty was laying on his bed, Abby was laying with him, half on his chest.

"I don't really know. I know my dad and Hermione are going to be tied up with the baby and their wedding. So, I'm going to have a lot of free time."

"I guess that's a good thing, since I plan to be with you everyday."

Abby smiled and cuddled her head closer to him. The boys that shared Matty's dorm with him were starting to file in and out of the room. It was about dinner time, so there were kids everywhere.

"I guess we should head to dinner?" Matty said, but not moving.

"Let's just stay here, I'm not really hungry anyway. Besides, I'm tired of everyone looking at me funny and scooting over so I don't have to sit next to them.

"Forget them, Abby. They're all a bunch of idiots anyway."

"You sound like my dad", Abby said giggling.

Matty made a face, "You're going to pay for that." He started tickling her.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both shout their heads up and came face to face with Harry.

"Now, you know the two of you shouldn't be laying together on the bed like that", Harry said, holding back a smirk.

"Sorry Professor, we weren't doing anything", Abby said rushed and a little tense, remembering the last time she was caught in a intimate position with a boy.

"Oh, it's professor now, when we're not in the classroom?" Harry said with a smile.

Abby visibly relaxed.

"Perhaps Matty you should go to dinner. Ginny requested that I steal Abby for a little while, something about girl issues and Hermione's not available. And, your uncle Draco and Ron would like to see you."

"Alright", Matty said smiling as him and Abby got off the bed.

"Is something wrong with Hermione", Abby asked worried.

"No, she's just tired and complaining of back pain. I believe the little Snape is going to be here before we know it."

Abby smiled. She had dinner in Harry's chambers with Harry, Ginny, James, Draco, and Ron. She stayed back, after Ron and Draco had left, discussing plans for the next quidditch season. When it was time for Abby to leave, Harry insisted that he walk her back to Gryffindor tower. Abby refused, James had been crying, wanting Harry to rock him to sleep. She said she was going to stop by her dads chambers to see Hermione. Harry had finally agreed, when James attached himself to his leg and let out a few wails.

Abby was walking toward the dungeons, in an amazingly good mood.

"Long time no see." Abby heard a voice from behind her.

Turning around, Abby saw Graham leaned up against a wall, to her left.

"Graham, please, leave me alone."

"I would like to finish what we started a month or so ago, before we were rudely interrupted."

Abby sighed, "That was a mistake, Graham. I'm sorry, I was under a lot of stress. I'm not interested in you like that."

Graham sneered and rushed her. The next thing Abby knew she was up against the wall.

"I don't care what you say, we are finishing", he sneered as he wrapped his fingers around Abby's neck, making it hard for her to breath.

Before Abby could think, she heard Graham murmur a spell. Her mind started clouding over and she couldn't think straight. Making it impossible for her to do any form of magic.

Abby felt Graham harshly kiss her and yank off her robes. She still had the school uniform on, so Graham stuck his hand up her skirt and ripped her underwear off. Abby could feel what was going on, but couldn't think straight long enough to counter act the spell on her mind or to make him stop.

Graham yanked her shirt from her skirt, tearing off some of the buttons. He unzipped his pants and started to pull his member out. Abby felt him stop for a moment. All of a sudden Abby's mind was clear and Graham was running down the hall. Abby stood against the wall, shaking. She could hear someone rounding the corner.

Severus glided around the corner, sneer plastered on his face, and his lit wand raised.

"What do we have here", Severus said, and then realized it was Abby. He took in her appearance. Ruffled and ripped clothes, messy hair, and marks on her neck. Graham had held onto Abby's neck so hard he left a bruised hand print. The thumb print was very noticeable and Severus took it for a hickey.

"What have you been doing", Severus said seething.

Abby just eyed him, holding back the break down she felt coming on.

"Is this the reason you weren't at dinner? I saw Matty. Were you out here whoring around Greyback again?!" Severus said in his deadliest tone.

Abby let the tears roll down her face and she slide down the wall.

"Don't think those tears are going to help you this time!" Severus started to stalk away.

"D-dad wait, can you walk me to my dorm", Abby stuttered, choking back a sob.

"Why don't you go find Greyback, I'm sure he'd be glad to do it", Severus seethed and then stalked away.

Abby watched him stalk off, and then shakily stood up. Sh was just almost raped and he own father called her a whore.

Abby walked as fast as she could toward her dads chambers, figuring that was the safest place for her and Severus had walked in the opposite direction. Abby rounded the corner and bumped into someone. She fell to the floor and started to cower, pushing herself away from whomever it was.

"Abby, love are you alright", Eileen said.

Abby looked up and saw Eileen and Hermione's faces. They had been taking a walk, hoping to get rid of some of Hermione's discomfort. Abby jumped up and buried her head into Eileen's chest and started sobbing.

"Abby, love what's the matter", Eileen said wrapping her arms around her. "Gods your shaking."

"Lets take her back to the chambers", Hermione suggested, a little worried.

Abby was still attached to Eileen and sobbing when they got back to Severus' and Hermione's chambers. After a few moments of Eileen and Hermione trying to calm her, Abby finally stopped crying but wouldn't remove herself from Eileen.

"Abby what's the matter", Hermione asked rubbing her hair.

Severus, Albus, Harry, and Ginny walked into the chambers.

"What is she doing here", Severus said noticing Abby, becoming angry again.

Hermione scowled at Severus, "We found her in the hallway, she was a wreck Severus!"

"Yes, well when I found her, apparently I had interrupted her sexual activities again. There is a hickey on her neck to prove it!"

"It's not a hickey", Abby said quietly and turned to Hermione.

Hermione gasped, "Is that a hand print."

"What? No it's not", Severus said angrily and walking toward them.

"Yes it is, Severus!" Eileen said now angry at Severus.

"She must have did that herself, after I left her in the hallway", Severus said narrowing his eyes.

"N-no I didn't, it was Graham", Abby said holding back sobs and turning toward Severus.

"I knew it! I told you not to mess with the boy anymore!" Severus was extremely angry and was now towering over Abby.

"I wasn't. He tried to......force himself on me. Graham ran when he heard you coming around the corner."

Eileen, Hermione, and Ginny gasped. Albus and Harry became very angry.

"You're lying, you could have easily thrown a hex at him", Severus said through clenched teeth.

Abby let the tears roll down her face.

"You think crying will get you out of everything. It may work on Hermione and your grandmother, but not on me!"

"Severus! Shut up and listen to what she has to say", Eileen said angrily.

Severus growled, he's anger was growing. "Sometimes, you make me wish I had never met your mother", Severus mumbled.

Everyone went completely silent, trying to process what Severus had just said. Severus had immediately regretted what he said, he truly didn't mean it, he just let his anger get the best of him.

"What..did..you..just..say", Abby said slowly and in the deadliest voice Severus has ever heard.

Severus turned around, Abby's eyes were the darkest shade of black he had ever seen and her face was a deep shade of red.

"_You_..._you_, wish you had never met my mother. After all _you_ did to her!" Abby said seething.

"Abby I'm...", Severus said and started to reach his hand out to grab her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME", Abby screamed and flung her arm. Severus was thrown into the back of the couch, without Abby even touching him. A heavy wind picked up in the chambers and stuff was flying everywhere.

"YOU RAPED MY MOTHER, AND SHE NEVER SAID SHE REGRETTED MEETING YOU! SHE ALWAYS TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME, NOT REGRETTED ME! SHE LOVED YOU TOO! AND YOU REGRET MEETTING HER! YOU REGRET HAVING ME"

There was a blue light starting to shine off Abby and it was building in brightness and power.

"Abigail", Albus said to distract her, so she wouldn't do something to Severus she would regret later.

Abby's head snapped toward Albus. She finally noticed all the things flying around the room and the light emitting from her. She turned and stalked out of the chambers.

"Abby, wait", Eileen called behind her, in tears. Before Eileen could reach the door it flung shut, and wouldn't open.

"SEVERUS! How could you!" Hermione said as tears rolled down her face. "She's your child Severus. Not only did she almost get raped tonight, you just told her you regret her existence."

"I..I..I didn't mean it", Severus stuttered. He was still up against the back of the couch, completely baffled at what had just happened and hating himself.

Eileen ran to him and started beating on his chest, "Of all the things for you to say and all the times Severus! Your acting just like your father!"

Albus pulled Eileen off of Severus and into his chest. Severus put his head in his hands at hearing he was like his own abusive father.

"Hermione, you need to sit down", Harry said after he helped Ginny sit down, Ginny was about 8 months pregnant.

"I'm fine!" Hermione exclaimed and then moaned as she doubled over in pain. Severus jumped up and was at her side.

"What's the matter!" Severus said anxiously.

"Severus", Hermione said grabbing onto him, her anger forgotten. "I think my water just broke."

"Use the floo, the door is still stuck", Albus said rushing to the door and checking it.

"Albus...Abby", Severus said in a pleading voice as he walked Hermione to the fireplace.

"Harry and I will look for her, just go to the infirmary", Albus replied.

Hermione laid on the bed screaming and clenching Severus' hand through a contraction.

"I swear to the god's Severus, if you treat our child or Abby like that ever again I WILL CUT YOUR PENIS OFF SO YOU CAN'T REPRODUCE ANYMORE CHILDREN!"

Severus got a horrified look on his face and nodded. Eileen and Ginny suppressed their giggles as they helped Poppy prepare a few things.

It was around 1 A.M., when Hermione gave birth. The little boy had a head full of pitch black hair and honey brown eyes. His face looked exactly like Severus', except for his little nose. It was now 8 A.M.

"He's reminds me of Abby when she was born", Severus said as he peered down into the babies face.

"Are we sticking with the name Severus Addison and calling him Addison, I really like that one and I think Abby would be happy that we used the name she picked", Hermione said tiredly from the bed.

"Yes, I like that name as well."

"Were Albus and Harry able to get Abby out Gryffindor tower?"

"No, she locked herself into her dorm room. She wouldn't even let the other students in and even refused to let Matty in. Albus thought it best to let her sleep and try again this morning. I will need to go up there."

"Severus,those things you said to her last night were awful, and with Graham, I can't even imagine what she's going through right now."

"I know, I truly didn't mean what I said. I should have been there for her....", Severus said handing Hermione the baby. "I will go get us breakfast and then I will go speak with her."

Abby sat in the Great Hall. She wore muggle attire, a pair of jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt, with the hood raised over her head. She was sat all the way down by the entrance to the Great Hall door.

Albus saw her as she entered, but decided to let her eat before he approached her. He was engaged in a conversation with Remus when he realized that Abby had left the Great Hall, followed by a pack of Slytherins.

"I heard you were trying to have sex with my boyfriend last night", Dorea Higgs stated angrily, who was standing next to Graham.

Abby ignored her and headed toward the hall that lead to Gryffindor tower.

"Don't walk away from me!" Dorea yelled, grabbing Abby's arm and flinging her around.

Dorea took a step back from the menacing look on Abby's face. Graham had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want to hex?" Abby said in a growl, noticing Dorea with her wand raised. A whole crowd of Slytherins and a few students from each of the other houses who walked up on the situation, were standing behind Dorea, watching.

Severus stepped from the kitchen entrance, noticing the scene as he walked toward it. Albus came out of the Great Hall.

"Can't think of one off the top of your head? How about Avada Kedavra", Abby said calmly.

Dorea just starred at her and didn't say anything, all eyes were on Abby.

Abby threw her wand on the ground, at Dorea's feet. "Go ahead, do it. I don't even care anymore."

Dorea and Graham both starred at her in astonishment, then Graham grinned.

"Do it", Abby said calmly

Silence

"Do it", Abby said with more anger

"DO IT", Abby said and ended in a yell. Abby's face was bright red and her eyes as black as night again.

Albus finally came to his senses and swished his wand, Dorea's wand came flying out of her hand and into his. Abby turned to him and scowled, then summoned her wand as she walked away.

Severus started to rush after Abby, but Albus stopped him.

"Severus, I think she's having a break down. You are going to set her off even more, let me take care of her right now, you go back to Hermione." Albus said quickly as he rushed toward Gryffindor tower.

Severus stood completely still, his own daughter had just begged someone to kill her, and it was all his fault.

He faintly remembered hearing Remus' voice and feeling pressure on his elbow are Remus escorted him back to the infirmary.

Hermione and Eileen both burst into tears when they heard what had happened. Severus sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, holding Addison, but starring at the door waiting for Albus to return.

It had been hours since breakfast, Severus was starting to flip out. The only thing that kept him in the infirmary was Eileen and Hermione telling him he would only make it worse and Abby could end of doing something drastic.

Albus, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Remus had entered the infirmary door quietly and was discussing something, but not moving from the entrance way.

Severus noticed. "Did you find her. Where's Abby", Severus said standing from his chair.

"Severus, sit back down", Albus said as he walked over, followed by Harry, Ron, Draco, and Remus.

"What?! What's going on!?" Severus said anxiously.

"She's alright isn't she", Hermione said sitting up on the bed.

"Severus, Abby isn't in the castle anymore", Albus replied slowly.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"She locked herself in her room again, by the time we got the door open she was gone. A few of her belongings were gone and there was a note that said "I can't be here anymore.""

Severus sank back down into his chair.

"We checked the Marauder's Map and she's no where on it", Remus added.

"Right now Lucius, Narcissa, Minerva, and Hagrid are looking for her and we are going to go help search too, but I thought you needed to know", Albus said putting a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"She's gone", Severus said putting his face in his hands.

-Review please!!!!!!!! I want to know what you think and/or what you want to see happen.


	27. Chapter 27

It was 7 PM, eight hours had passed since Albus, Remus, Harry, Draco, and Ron had informed Severus that Abby disappeared. Severus had left the infirmary a few times, re-searching the castle. The others were searching the grounds surrounding the castle, Hogsmeade, and anywhere they thought Abby might go.

"I haven't seen Albus since this morning! It's been entirely to long!" Severus said frantically, pacing the infirmary. Eileen and Hermione sat on Hermione's bed with Addison, trying to distract themselves and not burst into tears again.

"Severus", Hermione said softly. "Come sit down for a moment, your making me nervous."

Severus started muttering something and continued pacing, completely oblivious to what Hermione had said.

"He's alright love, Severus has always paced when he's anxious about something. I think it helps him not break down", Eileen replied quietly.

The infirmary door opened and in walked Albus. Severus stopped in his tracks.

"Did you find her?! Where is she, is Abby alright?!" Severus said quickly as he rushed toward Albus.

"No Severus, we haven't actually found her, but she has been seen by some of the people we have talked to", Albus replied, trying to direct Severus to a chair.

"What do you mean, she's been seen?"

"Well, after having no luck with the areas surrounding Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Lucius and I went to Abby's other grandparents house in the states."

"Was she there?!" Severus interrupted, but Albus put his hand up before Severus could continue.

"Yes, Abby had been there. It appears that was the first place she had went. Abby told her grandparents that you had sent her there for a few hours because Hermione was in labor. They said she took a short nap and then left, claiming to be going back home."

Worry lines were starting to etch out on Severus' face.

"Harry, Ron, and Draco went to the university Abby's friends, Andrew and Aiden, attend. They claim that they haven't seen Abby, but have received an owl from her this afternoon. Andrew showed Harry the letter, but it didn't contain any information on where Abby is at the moment."

"Did someone check the beach house?" Hermione asked, making Severus realize that his mother and Hermione were now standing beside him.

"Yes, that was one of the first places that Narcissa and Minerva looked. They couldn't tell if she had been there, but they cast a spell that showed no one else was in the house at the time."

Severus put his hands into his hair, "I have to go look for her."

"Severus, we still have many people looking for her. I think she will respond to the others better then she will respond to you right now. Just stay here with Hermione, Addison, and your mother. It's for the best", Albus replied softly.

Severus growled and started walking toward the door.

"Severus, I think Albus is right. Abby is going to flip if you approach her", Hermione said walking up behind him.

"I NEED TO FIND MY DAUGHTER", Severus screamed, not at Hermione, just in the general direction of everyone.

Albus flicked his wand, Severus went flying through the air, landing on Hermione's bed. Severus started screaming profanities and obscene words in Albus' direction, as he unsuccessfully tried to get up. Albus calmly waved his other hand in the direction of Addison's crib, casting a silencing spell so Severus' wouldn't wake him up.

"LET ME THE FUCK UP ALBUS, TAKE THESE BONDS OFF", Severus screamed, unable to move on the bed.

"Severus calm down, you need to stay put", Albus said as Poppy entered the room.

"What on earth is going on", Poppy said watching Severus' face turn bright red from anger and still angrily screaming at Albus.

"Could you bring two dreamless sleep potions and a calming drought", Albus asked Poppy quietly.

"Of course", Poppy said, turning and hurrying back toward her supply cabinet.

"Severus", Albus said more firmly.

"WHERE IS MY CHILD! I NEED TO FIND ABBY!"

Albus waved his wand again, putting a mute charm on Severus. Severus glared at Albus when he realized there wasn't any sound coming out of his mouth.

"Severus I will take the mute charm off in a moment, I just need you to listen to me", Albus said tiredly.

Severus starred at Albus, still glaring.

"I know you want to go search for Abby, but I need you to stay here. She may choose to come back and if she does, you will need to be here to keep her from leaving again. Besides, do you really want to leave Hermione and your newborn son here alone", Albus asked, sitting down with Eileen.

Hermione perched herself on the side of the bed. Severus' face soften slightly at hearing Hermione and his son.

"Now, I'm going to take the charm off. Please don't scream, I'm also going to take the charm off of Addison's crib. And, Poppy is bringing you a dreamless sleep potion", Albus said just before he waved his wand, releasing the spells.

"I'm not taking the potion", Severus said angrily.

"What about a calming drought", Albus suggested, knowing it would be easier to get him to take the sleeping potion after the calming drought.

"No", Severus said firmly, clenching his mouth shut.

"Severus, please", Hermione pleaded. "You look terrible and so tired, just take the drought to calm your nerves."

Severus looked at Hermione's face for a moment, noticing her tired and worn out expression. He had let it slip his mind that Hermione had given birth less then 24 hrs ago.

"Severus, I will pry your jaw open if I have to", Eileen said, agitated.

Severus glared at his mother and turned back to Hermione with a soft expression. "I will take the drought if you take the sleeping potion, you look worn out."

"I won't hear Addison if I take the dreamless sleep potion", Hermione said.

"I will watch over Addison while you two sleep", Poppy said, handing Hermione a potion.

"Alright", Hermione said agreeing, so Severus would take the drought and get some rest.

Hermione downed the sleeping potion and cuddled up next to Severus.

"Unbind me, so I can take the potion", Severus said looking at Albus.

"I don't think so", Eileen said walking to Severus with a potion in hand. "Open your mouth."

Severus narrowed his eyebrows, but opened his mouth.

"That wasn't a calming drought! You gave me a dreamless sleep potion!" Severus said angrily, after swallowing the potion.

"You need it Severus", Eileen said as She watched his eyes flutter shut. Albus flicked his wand, releasing the bonds on Severus.

"Well he's going to be fun tomorrow morning", Eileen commented.

"I laced his potion with a calming drought, he should be relatively mellow for a few hours in the morning", Poppy replied.

Hermione woke in a daze. She could tell she had woke up before the dreamless sleep potion wore off, which was odd. Her eyes barely open, she could hear movement near Addison's crib. Managing to open one eye half way, she could see a blury figure standing, reaching down into Addison's crib. Addison was making happy cooing sounds. Poppy was the first person to pop into Hermione's mind, until she saw the shoulder length red hair.

"Abby", Hermione said groggily, trying to reach an arm out to the figure.

Hermione watched as the person yanked their hand out of the crib, glance at her, and then sweep toward the door, out of the infirmary. Addison let out an angry cry.

"Abby", Hermione said slightly louder. She heard footsteps approaching, Poppy appearing from her office.

"You shouldn't be awake already", Poppy said walking to Hermione and rubbing her hands over her eyes, to close them. Hermione drifted back to sleep, to the sounds of Poppy walking over and picking up Addison.

Hours later, Hermione woke again, this time being fully awake. She turned over to look at Severus, he was awake and starring back at her.

"Are you alright", Hermione asked, rubbing his face.

"Yes, I think they doubled up and gave me a calming drought with the dreamless sleep, last night."

Hermione nodded, "I have to tell you something, now is probably the best time."

Severus nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not sure if I was dreaming, but I don't believe I was. I think Abby was here last night, I saw her standing in front of Addison's crib. I called her name and tried to reach out to her, but I was still under the influence of the potion. She retreated once she heard me say her name."

Severus didn't say anything, tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Severus, it will be ok", Hermione said moving closer, starting to stroke his face.

"This is all my fault. I drove Abby away, I said such horrible things to her. She's never going to forgive me or come back", Severus said calmly, but tears slipping down his face.

"She'll come back Severus, we will get this worked out."

It was now the middle of May, Abby had been missing for a month and a half. Severus sat in a trance in his potions classroom staring at Abby's empty seat. The fifth years were taking their potions portion of the O.W.L exam.

Albus wouldn't allow Severus to take time off from teaching to search for Abby. He was afraid if Abby encountered Severus something drastic would happen. There were always staff members missing from the castle because they were still searching from Abby.

Abby disappearing was kept quiet for the first two weeks. The odd events still occurred, up until Albus announced to the student body that Abby was missing. The entire staff and student body knew that the events taking place couldn't have been Abby, leading them to suspect Graham. Although, the investigation on the events had halted, since the search for Abby was far more important. Once Abby's disappearance was announced to the school, the ministry became involved. Auror's were now aiding in the search for Abby.

Abby had managed to stay away from those looking for her, but she had been seen. She had been spotted in Hogsmeade a few times, almost being captured by one of the shop owner's once. The owner said he had caught her off guard and she appeared to be weak and a lot skinner then the Hogwarts student he had remembered. She hadn't been spotted in Hogsmeade after that.

Severus flooed to the beach house frequently, he could tell Abby had been there. He tried flooing and apparating there in the middle of the night, hoping to catch Abby while she was sleeping. But, it seemed she put some kind of wards on the place to alert her when someone entered the grounds. Severus tried hiding out in the house, but Abby would never return when he did. He wrote a letter to her, telling her how sorry he was and begging her to come home. It still sat, unopened, on the kitchen counter.

Severus was brought out of thought by someone calling his name.

"Professor Snape, are you alright", Matty asked as he stood in front of his desk.

"What do you need Mr. Pierson, I'm in the middle of an O.W.L exam."

"Erm, sir, there's no one else here."

Severus looked around, just now noticing there was no one else in the room. The bell must have rang and he hadn't heard it.

"Professor Granger sent me to see if you were in here. You missed lunch, she was worried about you. I believe she said she went back to your chambers."

Lunch? He had been sitting here that long? His O.W.L exam should have gotten over somewhere around 10:30.

"Thank you, Matty", Severus said standing, heading for his office.

"Wait."

Severus turned and waited for him to continue. Severus had stopped glaring and scowling at people, now he merely wore an expressionless face. Except, sometimes when he would hold Addison, Hermione would see a smile flash on his face, but it was usually gone in seconds.

"Have you heard from Abby yet?"

"No", Severus said sadly, then turning and walking away.

"She sent me an owl", Matty said quickly, stopping Severus in his tracks.

"Did it say where she is", Severus said but not turning around.

"No, but she wants me to meet her in two weeks, right after term is over. Somewhere in muggle London."

The next thing Matty knew, Severus had him by the arm and was dragging him down to his chambers.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, watching Severus stick his head into the floo and call for Albus.

"Abby's contacted me. I received the owl right after I spoke with you in the great hall. She wants to meet me in a couple of weeks in muggle London."

"Finally", Hermione said sighing and sitting on the couch with Addison. Matty followed and sat down beside her.

Eileen and Albus flooed in.

Severus was frantically talking to Albus, while Eileen sat next Hermione and Matty. Hermione looked around, noticing how equally tired everyone looked. Abby wasn't the only one suffering in this situation.

"This could be the only chance we get to catch up with her", Severus said quickly.

"I agree Severus, but we need to plan this the right way so we don't lose the opportunity to speak with her. I think we should send an Auror with Matty, one Abby doesn't know. So, when she sees him or her in the crowd she will think nothing of it. I know you want to go Severus, but I think the Auror will have a better chance of detaining her."

Severus opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Hermione handed Addison to Eileen and walked toward him.

"Albus is right Severus. The rest of us can wait at the beach house and the Auror can apparate back with her", Hermione said as she took Severus' hand.

"No, an anti-apparition spell needs to be set so she can't get away so easily. The Auror and Matty will need a portkey."

Albus nodded, happy Severus' had decided to comply so easily.

Severus walked over to the chair that sat diagonal to the couch, sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Why don't we take Addison with us for a little while and let the two of you enjoy some time alone", Eileen said as she stood up, pulling Albus and Matty with her.

"Don't keep Addison away for too long", Severus called as they shut the door behind them. He looked up at Hermione and gave her a tired smile then a gentle kiss. "Let's lay on the couch for a little while."

They laid in silence for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

"What are you thinking about", Hermione asked Severus, as he absently stroked her back.

"Abby missed her O.W.L's."

"I'm sure the ministry will let her make them up this summer."

"She's missed almost two months of school. I wonder if they will require her to repeat any of the subjects."

"I doubt it. I'm sure Abby could test out of the courses if they needed her too. What are our plans for this summer", Hermione said trying to distract Severus.

"I'm not sure. Getting married at some point."

Severus and Hermione's wedding had actually been planned for the weekend after school let out, but with Abby gone they had pushed it back. Neither Severus nor Hermione wanted to get married without Abby being present.

"We should go to the quidditch world cup again. I believe everyone had an enjoyable time last year", Hermione suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice", Severus said tiredly.

Hermione looked up and watched Severus' eyes start to flutter shut. She rubbed his chest, coaxing him to sleep, knowing he needed. Severus had rarely slept this last month and a half, only actually sleeping when his body gave out on him.

Two weeks had passed too slow for Severus. The term had been over for a few days; Hermione, Severus, and Addison had taken up residence in the beach house.

Today was the day Matty was to meet Abby in muggle London. Severus had a full house. His mother, Albus, the Potters, all the Weasleys, Abby's other set of grandparents, the Malfoy's, and a few Aurors' were there.

Matty, an Auror unknown to Abby, and Remus were the ones to go to muggle London. Remus seemed like a neutral person in this situation, so he was sent to help control Abby just in case something got out of hand. Remus was to stay out of sight, knowing Abby may flee if she saw him.

Severus was pacing the sitting room, refusing to leave that room because that was where the portkey was to take Abby, Matty, Remus, and the Auror.

Hermione pulled Severus to the couch, handing him Addison, knowing that would help calm is nerves. "Sit down for a bit Severus. It's still not quite time for them to meet Abby yet."

Severus started feeding Addison a bottle, when Talon flew and perched on his shoulder. Talon had been flying in and out of Hogwarts for the last two months. Albus said that Talon could sense if Abby truly needed him and that's when he would disappear for a bit. Talon's urge to stay in Severus' presence was also an advantage for them, since Abby was drawn to Talon. Talon hadn't left Severus and Hermione since they had gotten to the beach house.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack and Matty was laying on the living room floor, looking confused.

"What are you doing here?! Where's Abby?!" Severus said anxiously, handing Addison back to Hermione.

"Somethings happened where I was suppose to meet Abby. It was chaotic when we arrived. I saw other Aurors apparating to the area, they spoke to Professor Lupin and the other Auror, and then they sent me back here without telling me what was going on."

Lucius jumped out of his seat and was at Severus' side, "We need to apparate there Severus."

Before they could move, there was another crack, Remus and a handful of Aurors were standing in the crowded living room.

"What's going on!" Severus nearly yelled.

"We all need to get out of here now, floo or apparate to order headquarter!" Remus said quickly.

"WHAT! IS! GOING! ON! WHERE'S ABBY!?" Severus screamed.

"I don't know Severus. Fenrir Greyback, Graham's father, escaped from Azkaban. Apparently he was in the area Abby was suppose to meet Matty. Abby nor Greyback are no longer in the area. I will explain the rest once we get to the order, it's not safe here."

-Review please!


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone quickly apparated to headquarters, that was still located at Grimmauld Place. Severus had an arm wrapped protectively around Hermione and Addison held securely to his chest, under his cloak.

"What the hell is going on Remus!" Severus said anxiously as they all rushed into the sitting room.

"Fenrir Greyback escaped from Azkaban. The Aurors caught wind that he was in the location of muggle London, where Matty was suppose to meet Abby."

"Was Abby already there!" Severus snapped, handing Addison to Hermione.

"I'm not sure Severus, we had to vacate the area. But, an Auror is suppose to contact me in a few moments as soon as they know anything."

Severus growled and punched the wall, before throwing his hands over his face. He stalked over and leaned up against the fireplace. Eileen followed, in hopes of comforting him.

"Was there any interaction between Greyback and Abby", Hermione asked quietly.

"I'm not positive. But, from what I was getting from the other Aurors, Graham was with his father", Remus replied as quietly as possible. Hermione gasped.

"Do you think they were tracking her down", Harry asked.

"It appears so. How else could they possibly know the exact date and time she was going to be in muggle London."

There was a loud crash and growl from Hermione's left. She jerked her head over and saw pieces of the wall laying to the floor.

"I should have killed that bastard when I had a chance", Lucius seethed, obviously having overheard the quiet conversation.

A loud pop of apparition caught everyone's ears. Wands were pulled out instinctively, pointing at a large figure. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood completely still, watching all wands pointed at him.

"Minister", Remus said in greeting.

Severus snapped his head in Kingsley direction, having been completely oblivious to his arrival. Severus starred wide eyed, in horror. Kingsley was now the minister of magic, his appearance here could only be grave news.

"Severus, it's not exactly what you think", Kingsley replied, noticing Severus starring at him and starting to shake. "As far as we know, Abby is still alive. We still can't seem to locate her."

Hermione shuffled over to Severus, handing Addison to Eileen, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What about Greyback", Severus said through clenched teeth.

"Fenrir Greyback escaped from Azkaban last night. We believe he had the assistance of his Son and possibly his wife. From what I make of this, Graham had to have been tracking Abby or somehow intercepted her owls. Fenrir and Graham were both spotted in muggle London, at the same time Abby was."

Severus' face grew very pale.

"The Aurors caught wind of magic being used in a public spot in muggle London, by Abby. Abby was trying to protect herself. We believe she was doing it on purpose to draw attention to herself and the two Greybacks, and to alert the Aurors. But, by the time we arrived, neither of the three were anywhere around the area."

"Did they take her", Severus asked a low, shaky voice.

"I don't know."

Severus' face turned even paler and he started to stumble backwards.

"Severus sit down", Hermione said, quickly conjuring a chair behind Severus and pushing him into it.

"We are doing everything we can to locate the three of them. I have Aurors checking all of the Greybacks homes to see if there is any evidence that they are there and have Abby. Severus, I promise you we are doing everything we can to locate Abby. We won't stop searching until we find her."

Severus nodded, his face and shoulders dropped.

"I must leave now. I will report back with any information as soon as possible." With that, Kingsley apparated out of headquarters.

A quiet murmur filled the room as everyone discussed amongst each other.

"Severus", Hermione whispered as she lowered her face to his.

"I can't just sit here, I need to go find Abby." Severus' voice trembled as he spoke. "I can't let them hurt her."

"The Aurors are searching everywhere, they will find her. I know you Severus, you will kill the Greybacks on sight. I'm not saying they don't deserve it but you don't need to end up in Azkaban. And we don't want Abby harmed in the process. Your two children need a father, especially after all Abby has been through."

"Abby's never going to forgive me. I was so horrible towards her, I wouldn't forgive me either."

"Shush Severus, we will assess that when Abby is back. You did hurt Abby, but she loves you."

Two days had gone by. Severus had manage to escape the house the morning after Kingsley had relayed the information. But, Severus had been drug back that night by Kingsley. The Aurors were on the right track and seemed to be getting very close to finding the Greybacks. Kingsley was afraid if Severus was present when they found the Greybacks and they had taken Abby, he would go ballistic and end up killing everyone in sight.

Severus now sat in his and Hermione's room, in headquarters, holding Addison. Hermione found the two sound asleep on the couch. As Hermione leaned down and started to lift Addison out of Severus' arms, Severus stiffened and his eyes flew open.

"It's alright love, it's just me. I'm going to lay Addison down", Hermione whispered, with a smile.

Severus remained on the couch.

"Love, come to bed, your exhausted", Hermione said, walking back from Addison's conjoining room.

"I'm alright."

Hermione walked over and sat on his lap.

"You never are very good at lying, when your tired", Hermione said kissing the tip of his nose.

Severus flashed her a sad smile.

"You need to get your mind off things", Hermione said running her hands down his chest and lightly kissing his lips.

"I don't know if I'm up to this", Severus said quietly, leaning his forehead against Hermione's.

"I do understand that. But, it's been so long. _Too_ long, since you've touched me like you use too. Since before Addison was born, and he's two months old now", Hermione said running her hands up Severus' neck and grinding her hips into his.

Severus growled and wrapped his hands into her hair, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He tried to pick Hermione up, but she pushed him back into the couch. Severus tried again, but got the same reaction from her.

"I will do everything, just relax. I will bond you, if needed."

"Do you actually think that's a threat?" Severus replied in a husky voice.

Hermione grinned and ripped off his shirt. She bent her head down and began kissing her way down Severus' chest, stopping at his nipples. She pulled one into her mouth and bit down lightly. Severus let out a hiss and threw his head back.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket and spelled off Severus' trousers and boxers, then tossed her wand to the floor. Severus reached up and pulled Hermione's shirt above her head and snapped off her bra with two fingers. He pulled her left breast into his mouth causing her hips to buck wildly.

"I told you I was doing everything", Hermione hissed and pulled her breast away from his mouth. Severus grinned, then let out a throaty moan as Hermione pulled the tip of his erection into his mouth.

Hermione pulled most of his erection into her mouth and cupped his balls. Severus laced his fingers back into her hair and thrust his head back, as he let out more deep moans. A few moments of Hermione's bobbing had Severus almost undone. When she felt him tense up, Hermione pulled her mouth off of him. Severus let out a whine, making Hermione grin.

"Pants off. Pants! Off!" Severus panted out. Hermione grinned and obeyed, taking her pants and underwear off. She placed herself over Severus' erection, he grabbed her hips.

"Hands to yourself!" Hermione hissed and pushed Severus' hands away. Severus clutched on to the couch cushion as Hermione lowered herself down slowly. She slowly lifted herself back up and slammed herself back down. Severus moaned and threw his head back.

Hermione slid one hand back to Severus' knee and clutched his shoulder with the other. She slowly began riding him, gradually picking up the pace. After a few minutes, Severus instinctively put his hands on Hermione's hips, helping her ride him. Hermione didn't protest this time.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him, pulling her hand off his leg, and bringing his lips to hers. Hermione moaned into his mouth and started slamming down hard. Severus moaned and buried his face into her breast as he came. Hermione followed suite.

A few moments had passed, they still sat in the same position, trying to gather their barrings. Severus finally pulled back, softly kissing Hermione's lips.

"I love you", he murmured.

"I love too", Hermione said, slowly getting up and pulling Severus to the bed. Severus flopped heavily on the bed and Hermione cuddled into his chest.

"I can't keep my eyes open", Severus said, as his eyes started to close.

"Good, get some rest love."

Hermione woke up first the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise and shine through the window. Severus was still sound asleep. He hadn't slept often the last two months, Hermione knew if she could get him to let his eyes close he would sleep for a while.

A loud banging sounded on the door.

"Severus! Hermione! Open up!" Lucius bellowed from outside the door.

Hermione jumped up and flicked her wand, spelling her clothes back on. Severus jumped up at the sound of Lucius yelling.

"What! What!" Severus yelled, scanning the room. Obviously still half asleep and disoriented.

"Lucius is at the door", Hermione said quickly, as she rushed to the door. She flicked her wand, spelling a pair of boxers on Severus, before she opened the door.

"What is it, Lucius", Hermione said in a rush, as she pulled the door open.

"Both of you get dressed and come downstairs. Kingsley is here, he has news."

"Did they find Abby?!" Severus bellowed, grabbing his pants.

"Come downstairs", Lucius said quickly, disappearing back into the hallway.

Severus ran out the door, pants still in hand. Hermione followed with a baby monitor.

"Did you find Abby?! Is she here?!" Severus said anxiously as he followed Lucius into the sitting room, starting to put on his pants.

"Severus have a seat", Kingsley said smoothly.

"ANSWER ME!" Severus spat. Hermione caught him before he could stalk forward, toward Kingsley, and held his hand.

"Yes Severus, we found her. But, she's not here."

Severus looked at Kingsley strangely and then noticed the other people in the room. Albus and Eileen were seated on the sofa, Eileen was sobbing into Albus' chest. Lucius and Narcissa were playing out the same scene on the other side of the room. Draco and Harry stood by the fireplace, both with confused and grave looks on their faces. The rest of the house must have still been asleep.

"No", Severus whispered and started to back away from Kingsley, hitting the bookshelf behind me. "Don't tell me she's dead. Please." Severus could feel his lungs starting to close up, he began hyperventilating. He barely registered someone calling his name, it sounded like Hermione. Then everything turned black.

"Severus! Severus!" Hermione shouted as she shook his shoulders. It took a moment but his eyes started to flutter open. Kingsley conjured a chair and pulled Severus into it, he seemed to be dazed.

"Severus can you hear me", Hermione said softly.

"She can't be, please, no." Severus voice was starting to crack.

"She's not dead, Severus", Kingsley said reassuringly.

Severus starred at him, then let out a loud sigh as tears rolled down his face.

"Where is she", Severus whispered.

"I need you to remain seated while I explain things", Kingsley said slowly, backing up.

Severus remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"We haven't gotten the full story, I came straight here as soon as we located her and got her to safety. Fenrir and Graham did abduct Abby in muggle London. She has been held at one of their summer homes for the last three days. Abby has been injured, it appears she has been healing some of her wounds as much as possible."

"So, she's at St. Mungo's?" Severus asked as he stood up.

"No, There's more", Kingsley said, pushing on Severus' shoulder and making him sit down. "When we arrived Abby was found unconscious, Fenrir's wife was found about ten feet away, she was dead."

Hermione gasped and grabbed onto Severus' arm, Severus pulled her into his lap.

"We don't know exactly what happened, Fenrir and Graham were no where in the house. But, we tested Abby's wand, the killing curse was the last curse fired from it. Abby did come to after a few minutes, but claimed she didn't fire the killing curse, but she passed back out again. With not knowing whether or not if she truly fired the curse, we have to have a trial. It will be tomorrow morning, 9 am. Her memories will be revealed in a pensive along with her being questioned under veritaserum, we also figure we can sort out the happenings at Hogwarts over the last six months or so at the trial."

"Where. Is. She." Severus stated slowly, in a growl.

"Without knowing whether or not she committed the murder, we had to put her in a holding cell, in Azkaban."

"Abby's in Azkaban!" Severus roared and jumped up, nearly knocking Hermione to the floor.

"I had to Severus, we don't know the circumstances of what has gone on. I can't just let her go unsupervised."

"Release her into my custody!"

"Severus, I can't do that, you know that. She's not alone, there are two doctors from St. Mungo's taking care of her. And I have ten Aurors guarding her cell, five on the inside and five on the outside. She's safe."

"Safe! In fucking Azkaban! One night in there will kill her!" Severus roared and started toward Kingsley. Lucius jumped up and grabbed him.

"Calm down Severus, this isn't Kingsley's fault."

Severus was starting to shake. "Just let me stay with her."

"I can't Severus. As talented as you are, people will say you did something to her memories to get her out of a prison sentence. It's just one day. I will not drag out the trial longer then one day. With the state she's in, she will need to go right to St. Mungo's when the trial is over."

-Review please!


	29. Chapter 29

"Severus", Hermione said softly. Severus gave her a sideways glance as he buttoned up his black frock coat. "Are you alright love, you haven't said anything all morning."

Severus gave a slight nod, "I'm just ready for this trial to be over and get Abby back home. I don't know how this is going to turn out and it's making me nervous."

Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "It will be fine. Kingsley is over seeing the trial and he's the one doing all the speaking in court, there isn't anything to worry about."

"What if she did it....murdered Fenrir's wife."

"Abby said she didn't Severus, we have to believe her. Besides if she did harm that women in any manor, I'm positive it would be out of self-defense."

Severus nodded.

"We better get going. From what Albus and Remus are saying this trial is big news, we need to get to the ministry before the crowd and reporters do."

"How did this even become public news", Severus said grimly.

"All the events at Hogwarts started to become public and as soon as Abby disappeared the daily profit was all over the story. You know they've been tracking every single aspect of it."

"I know, this seems to be as big as the death eaters trials after Voldemort's downfall."

"Lets make sure Ginny and Molly are ok with Addison before we leave", Hermione said softly, rubbing Severus' hand.

The weather outside matched the moods of those close to Abby, dreary and depressed. The rain was falling steadily on the umbrella Severus was holding over him and Hermione. Hermione glanced at Severus a few times, he had dark circles under his eyes and was holding an expression she couldn't read. Not only did she want Abby home safely, Abby _needed_ to be home safely for the sake of Severus. Hermione was sure if something happened to Abby, Severus was going to go over the edge. There was no telling what he would do.

They made their way down the telephone booth, outside on the muggle street, to find that the ministry was already packed.

"Severus, Hermione", Lucius called as he walked toward them. "We already have seats inside, Kingsley flooed me this morning saying someone needed to get here early before the trial filled up."

The court room held a circular shape. The ministers seat was at the head of the room, with twenty juror seats sitting behind the ministers chair, making a half circle. The rest of the room was filled with seats that were also in the shape of a half circle. The accused's seat was sat in the middle of the circle, in front of and level with the ministers seat, and surrounded by the jury and audiences seats. Lucius grabbed the seats closest to the accused's seat, they would be on Abby's left side.

Severus was seated so that if he angled himself he would be able to look right into Abby's face. He was hunched forward with his eyes closed and two fingers rubbing his temples, doing his best to prepare himself for Abby's arrival.

"Hermione", Harry whispered quietly, leaning over her right shoulder. "Is Severus alright?"

"No", Hermione mouthed and shook her head.

The side of the trial room Hermione and Severus were seated in was filled with friends, family, and Hogwarts staff. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were on Severus' left, Hermione, Eileen, Albus, and Matty were to his right. Behind them sat Arthur, Ron, Harry, the twins, Remus, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, and a slew of other Hogwarts staff members.

Abby's other grandparents had requested to come, but Albus thought it would be best for them to wait at headquarters. All this magic could be very confusing to muggles who had only experienced a small dose of the abilities magic could hold.

"Severus", Hermione said, rubbing soothing circles on his back "Just breathe, this will all be over soon."

"I'm trying", Severus said in an anxious voice.

The loud chatter of the court room died down, as Kingsley entered. All jurors and audience members rose. Severus stood and started to sway. Lucius and Hermione were both eyeing him.

"Severus maybe you should sit back down", Hermione suggested.

"I'm alright", he breathed.

"I ask that you all remain standing and quiet while we bring in the accused", Kingsley's deep voice echoed off the round walls. "Through out this trial everyone _must_ remain quiet. I will not tolerate noise, gossip, or anything out of turn from _anyone_. We have to remember we are dealing with a child and she's been through a great deal already."

Kingsley waited and heard no argument, or any sound at all, come from the room. So, he looked over and nodded at two guards, who then pulled open two doors. Two other guards walked through the door, with Abby in between them. Their arms were wrapped around her back, guiding her toward the chair. Abby's feet dragged on the floor and her head was slightly tilted back. She didn't look coherent.

Abby had lost a considerable amount of weight. She was already slender in the first place, but her body had muscle and definition from the years of surfing and quidditch. All of that h almost faded away. The gray, gaunt, Azkaban robes were hanging off her body. Her face was sunk in and ashen, with dark circles under her eyes. If Abby's eyes hadn't been flickering open then she would surely look dead.

Severus' sway turned more defiant and he started wobbling in the direction of Hermione. Lucius grabbed him by the waist, and with the help of Hermione, lowered him into his seat.

"Severus sit down", Lucius said pushing his shoulders back.

"No, no. Abby...she looks...", Severus was starting to become hysterical. He could feel a lump in his throat and tears were freely flowing from his eyes.

"Severus, shhh it's alright", Hermione said cupping his face trying to sooth him and keep him seated. "Calm down, Abby's going to be ok once we get her out of here. You have to stay quiet so we don't get kicked out."

Harry pressed his palms down on Severus' shoulders keeping him in place. The guards plopped Abby into her seat and two St. Mungo's healers walked over to Abby.

"Everyone may be seated", Kingsley said, and then motioned something to one of the St. Mungo's healers. The healer walked over to the front line of the audience, holding a vial of potion toward Severus.

"What is this", Lucius asked, eyeing the potion.

"It's a calming drought. The minister requests that Abigail's father takes it."

Hermione grabbed the potion.

"No", Severus almost sobbed.

"Severus, it will help you focus. Your falling apart and are going to have no idea what happens in this trial. Take it for Abby", Hermione said softly, about an inch from his face.

Severus' shaking hand grabbed the potion and he downed it. He could feel the affects immediately; his mind cleared and the nausea and blurry vision went away. The tears has stopped falling but his hands were still visibly shaking.

Kingsley watched Severus for a moment and then turned back to the other St. Mungo's healer, signaling for him to do something. The healer walked over to Abby, pryed her mouth open and poured a potion down her throat. Abby started choking, but her eyes seemed to be more focused.

"Abby", Kingsley said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Abby's eyes focused on him. "Do you know where you are?" Abby slowly looked around the room at all the people, her eyes finally fell on Severus'. Tears immediately started to fall.

"Abby?" Kingsley inquired.

"Y-yes", Abby said hoarsely, clearing her throat. "I'm at the ministry. A trial. My trial." Abby's voice seemed weak and very tired.

"Correct. Now, we are going to administer veritaserum right away so there is no question to if you are telling the truth or not. After I ask you some questions regarding the Hogwarts and the last few days incidents we are going to view your memories. The memories are going to be viewed a little differently today. Instead of us gathering around a pensive I am going to use a spell to project the memories onto the wall. Do you understand?" Kingsley asked gently.

"Yes, like a muggle movie." Abby had the idea of what Kingsley was talking about but obviously was slightly out of it.

"We are going to wait a few moments to let you get your barrings before we administer anything."

Abby nodded but winced at the movement.

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm just....tired...I can't feel my left arm."

Severus looked at Abby's left arm, now noticing it was limp against her leg. Abby glanced over in his direction and locked eyes with him, Severus was trying his hardest to convey his love for her through his facial expression.

"Yes, you've had extensive bone damage to that arm. I'm afraid you have to wait until you get to St. Mungo's to get it repaired", Kingsley said, bringing Abby's gaze away from Severus.

Abby nodded.

"Alright, I will administer that veritaserum now", Kingsley said walking over and placing a vial to Abby's lips.

Abby's eyes hazed over and she watched tiredly as Kingsley made his way back to his seat.

"Abby, I need you to state your full name for me."

"Abigail Eileen Snape."

"Who are your parents? State their full names as well."

"My father is Severus Tobias Snape and my mother is Isabella Marie Ashford. My mother is deceased." Abby winced at her own remark and closed her eyes.

"Abby are you alright?"

Abby shook her head and kept her eyes closed, "No." The two healers walked over to Abby and started checking her over. Severus quickly stood from his seat and was trying to get to Abby, Hermione grabbed his hand and was trying to pull him back.

"Severus, I need you to sit down", Kingsley said quietly but firmly. "The healers will inform us if something is wrong."

"I.I.I'm ok", Abby stuttered, pushing the two healers away from her. "I just want to go home." Abby's voice was pleading and tired.

"As soon as this is over, we can release you to your father."

Abby nodded and blinked the tears back.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions about the incidents at Hogwarts, Abby. Did you have anything to do with the events that occurred at Hogwarts over the last 6 months?"

"No....Well there was one. I was the one who destroyed my fathers classroom."

"Why did you do that?"

" I was angry, he wouldn't believe me about not doing any of those ridiculous things. The Great Hall had been destroyed, not by me, so I decided I would do the same to my dads classroom. I was going to get blamed for it either way."

"Do you know who did the other events?"

"Yes, Graham Greyback."

"How do you know?"

"He informed me while we were in school and also after they had captured me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you were at Hogwarts?"

"I couldn't prove it. Graham would always imply that he had something to do with it, but would never actually admit to it. I knew without having evidence I wouldn't be able to prove he was the one doing the things and not me. The first day him and his father captured me, he bragged about being behind all those events and getting them blamed on me."

"Did Graham tell you why he did those things and tried to frame you for it?"

"Yes. At first, his father put him up to it...", Abby was cut off by Kingsley before she could continue.

"His father? But, Fenrir Greyback was in Azkaban. And why would Fenrir want Graham to do those things?"

"Yes. Apparently Graham had visited his father in Azkaban and informed him that I was attending Hogwarts with him. Fenrir wasn't aware my father had a child until Graham informed him. Fenrir hates my dad, he claims my dad is the reason he is in Azkaban and my dad deserves to be there as much as he does. So, Fenrir told Graham to get close to me and at the end of the year Fenrir was going to break out of Azkaban and they were going to kidnap me so Fenrir could get to my father."

"So Graham succeeded in getting close to you and they kidnapped you out of Hogwarts?"

Abby snorted, "No. That idiot wasn't very subtle about trying to get into my pants from the beginning. Graham ended up hating me because I didn't take to any of his advances and refused to even be friends with him. So, he decided he would create events and everyone accusing me, but made sure I knew he was doing it. He thought he could break me down that way. He was sure he had gotten through to me around valentines day, but my dad thankfully stopped that situation. I left Hogwarts sometime in April, I sort of...Er.... lost it..... I sent Matty Pierson an owl asking to meet me in muggle London, Graham intercepted the owl and found the location. That's where they captured me."

"Why didn't Graham just keep the owl, so no one would have known they were kidnapping you."

"The point was so my father knew they had me. Fenrir knew he'd come looking for me, he wanted to kill me in front of my father."

Severus' head was in his hands.

"Severus it's alright, just breathe. Abby is ok", Hermione said right next to his ears.

"This is my fault. Fenrir wanted revenge on me and took it out on Abby", Severus whispered.

"Severus you can't control what other people do. Pull yourself together so we can get through this for Abby", Hermione said coaxing him into a sitting position and holding his hand.

"What happened when they got you to the house?" Kingsley inquired.

"They tortured me, Fenrir and Graham beat me into unconsciousness a few times. Grahams mother didn't seem to hold the same views him and his father did. Fenrir had dragged me down to the basement, him and Graham started beating me as soon as we got down there. I'm not sure how long we were down there when Graham's mother walked in on us. She went crazy and started screaming, I couldn't make out what she was saying because that was the first time I blacked out. When I woke, Fenrir and Graham were gone, but the mother was setting a tray of food by me."

"Fenrir's wife never harmed you?"

"No, she was trying to help me."

Kingsley nodded. "Fenrir and Graham beat and tortured you. Did they do anything else to you? Were you....raped?"

Everyone seemed to cringe at the question, including Abby. Severus froze, starring at Abby, waiting for her response.

"No, they didn't harm me like _that_. I'm not a pure blood, they still believe that you're filth if you don't hold the pure blood status. Graham was only trying to seduce me in school to draw me close to him, he kept calling it a sacrifice that he had to touch me."

Kingsley eyed Abby for a moment, obviously trying to figure out how to word the next question. "Abby I need you to describe what happened to you over the days they had you kidnapped. What Happened?"

"I've pretty much already summed it up. They beat me whenever I was conscious. In the beginning I tried to be strong and hold out through the pain, but I never could. I eventually stopped trying, realizing that losing consciousness was easier. Sometimes when I woke up and they weren't in the basement with me, I could her Graham's mother screaming upstairs. Sometimes in anger, sometimes in pain. I assumed she acquired the same fate I had."

Severus watched Abby closely. She seemed so much older, but something was familiar. What she was describing reminded him of himself, when he was on trial after Voldemort's downfall. Severus started to get choked up and clutched at Hermione's hand. Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder and took his hand in her other, she was really at a lose on what to do for him.

"Abby, the last curse that came out of your wand was the killing curse. It appears to have hit Fenrir's wife. Did you cast the curse on her? Maybe, by accident, were you aiming for Fenrir or Graham?

"No, I didn't kill her. I have never used the killing curse before."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Graham."

"Did you see him do this?"

"Yes."

"What happened, how and why did he kill his own mother?"

"Graham killed his mother because he is a coward and can't think for himself, he does everything his father tells him to do, no matter how offensive the command may be. And, Graham's mother got in his way. The morning you found me, I had actually been laying on the kitchen floor for hours. The previous night, Graham's mother tried to help me escape. She said that Fenrir wasn't able to locate my father to send him some sort of ransom, our home was empty. So Fenrir was just going to kill him and mark me so my father would know he did it. Then, leave me somewhere public."

"Graham's mother didn't want anything to do with any murder, especially mine. She knew my father would come after the entire family and kill them all. Fenrir had made a trip to Knockturn Alley, and Graham had fallen asleep in the sitting room. So, she brought me up to the kitchen and was trying to get me outside, because there was an anti-apparition spell on the house. I was too weak, I hadn't eaten properly since I left Hogwarts and I had lost so much blood over the two days they had me captured. I wasn't actually fully comprehending what she was doing. She shoved my wand into my robes and I had caught something about her apparating me to Hogsmeade and leaving me. She knew someone was bond to find me."

"By the time she had gotten me up from the basement and into the kitchen, Fenrir had returned. He knew as soon as he saw us what was going on. He screamed something, causing Graham to wake and come running in from the sitting room. The next thing I knew Fenrir was shooting spells at his wife, but they weren't the killing curse, it was just to cause her pain. I pulled out my wand, but like I said I was too weak. Graham pushed me head first into a counter, I blacked out again."

When I awoke the next time, I saw Graham holding my wand, pointing it his mother. Fenrir was barking commands at him, but I couldn't concentrate long enough to make out what he was saying. I did understand that Fenrir was shouting at Graham to kill her, Fenrir said if he didn't he would kill Graham. Graham eventually screamed Avada Kedavra and his mother was dead. Killed by Graham, with my wand."

The entire room was dead silent, all eyes were on Abby. Severus was sure if he wasn't under the calming drought he would have lost his mind by now. He could barely sit still as it was. Hermione, Lucius, and Harry were keeping him in his seat.

"Is it true that you can do wandless, non-verbal magic?" Kingsley asked, curiously.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you use that to your advantage when you were prisoner or when they had initially kidnapped you?"

"When they kidnapped me, they had placed some kind of fog on my mind, I couldn't think clearly. The first day they had me they kept doing it when I was consciousness. Soon it was pointless, I was too weak, I could barely open my eyes. It was actually a challenge to breathe at some points."

"What happened after Graham killed his mother? What did Fenrir and Graham do with you?"

"They kicked me, a lot, and through some curses at me. Fenrir eventually shot a crucio at me. I'm positive I was unconsciousness, but for some reason I knew what was going on. Fenrir thought I was dead, he said I wasn't breathing. I think I did stop breathing for a minute. Fenrir and Graham decided they would leave us and then come back the next night, they needed to plan, and we were supposedly dead so we weren't going anywhere. The next morning was when you found me."

Kingsley's let Abby sit there for a moment, he knew she was tired and needed a minute to actually process what was going on around her. Talon flew in from no where and landed on Abby's shoulder, she gasped as Talon sent a calming feeling through her and nuzzled her check.

"Guards, get that Phoenix", Kingsley said sternly.

"No! Please, he's mine", Abby pleaded.

"You have a Phoenix?"

"Yes, my father and his girlfriend gave him to me for Christmas."

Talon then flew from Abby's shoulder and sat on Severus' shoulder. Severus let out a small gasp and relaxed into his chair, as Talon did the same thing he did for Abby."

Kingsley nodded to the guards to go back to their posts.

"Ok Abby, I'm going to retrieve the memories from your mind now. Don't worry about concentrating on one particular moment, there are many we need to see. I will shift through them as we go along. I don't think we will need to see much, you have told us everything we need to know. After we are through with this, I should be able to release you into your fathers custody."

Abby nodded and Kingsley got up from his seat, retrieving Abby's memories. Kingsley sat back down with the wispy gray mist in a vial. He placed them into a pensive, tapped it, and the images flew up into the air. The way the images sat in the middle of the room, no matter where anyone sat they had a direct view of them.

Images were flying by so fast, it was impossible to make them out. The first clear image was when Abby was about five years old. Her mother had taken her to Hogwarts on the first day of summer to visit Severus, while he tied up some lose ends. Abby ran to a smiling Severus, who was standing by the lake. The next image was of Abby departing for the American Magic School. Severus and Isabella were kissing Abby goodbye. A few images of Abby's American friends flew by. One defined image of her and her mother discussing boys and giggling as they laid on the couch appeared. A second later it turned into Severus stalking down the isle in the cafeteria of American Magic School and grabbing Aiden up by his robes, demanding to know the status of his and Abby's relationship.

The next memories to come forward were of Abby wrapped in Severus' arm, on a hospital bed. She was sobbing and he was whispering loving words to her and promising everything would be ok. It was obviously the night of the car accident. The basement explosion came forward but quickly zoomed by and a few memories of Hermione came forward. The very first time Abby had met Graham and Hermione had encountered the two, Abby with her wand drawn, Kingsley watched this closely. He then flipped through a few of Abby with Jordan and Shelly.

Kingsley watched the memories with Graham closely. The time Graham forced himself on Abby after a quidditch match, the encounters in the hallway, Abby fighting with his girlfriend Dorea, and Graham literally stalking her around the school. Kingsley also watched some of the memories with Severus; Severus' disbelief in Abby, leading her to drugs and drinking, Severus discovering Abby and Graham in the astronomy tower, Severus being loving, and then Severus' and Abby's fights.

The next memory was hard to make out, but was clear after watching it. It was the time Graham tried to rape Abby in the hallway. Kingsley understood what Abby meant by the fogging charm, she knew what was happening but couldn't think clearly to stop it. He also watched the enormous fight that broke out after wards and Severus' words repeated a few times in Abby's memories, "Sometimes, I wish I had never met your mother."

The next memory was of Abby looking at Addison and then Hermione calling out to her, and then Abby fled. The course of the two months were almost a blur in Abby's memories. Nights of sleeping in random places, sometimes at the beach house, sometimes hidden away in Snape manor, and sometimes on the streets of muggle London. It was obvious her mind and health were deteriorating the longer she neglected to take care of herself.

A blur of memories flew by and then stopped. Fenrir approached Abby, it was obvious she had no idea who he was. Graham grabbed her from behind, while Fenrir placed the fogging spell on Abby. They apparated away to the Greybacks summer house. Graham shoved Abby to the ground, hitting her head hard as she hit the floor. A blur of legs and fists with the sounds of loud screams and cries filled the air. It stopped, Fenrir's wife could be heard screaming angrily, Abby lost focus and blacked out before anything else came into view.

The beatings all started to blur. They were all pretty much the same, except for one. Graham and Fenrir tried to question Abby about where Severus was. They didn't believe her when she claimed she didn't know. They smashed her left arm, breaking the bones with a loud crunch. Fenrir repaired her arm, when she still claimed she didn't know where Severus was, he smashed it again. This went on for a while, the smashing and repairing. After a while Abby blacked out from the pain and it took hours for her to remain consciousness again. Her arm was completely limp and numb.

The next memory blurred, but since Abby had already described this, Kingsley knew it was of Fenrir's wife trying to help Abby escape. It went black for a moment, then Graham came into view. "Avada Kedavra" echoed off the walls, as Graham yelled it at his mother. Abby's screams of pain now echoed off the wall. The curses stopped and then there was laughter. Oddly enough, it was coming from Abby. She was face down on the floor, slighting turning her head to the side, she started laughing. It was a hysterical laughter, the kind when your starting to completely lose your mind. Anger was brewing up in Fenrir, his face was turning beat red. Then he hit Abby with the crucio. If Abby hadn't been sitting in front of everyone, death would have been assumed.

Kingsley waved his hand, sending the memories flying back into the pensive. He decided not to speak right away. Abby was clutching the arms of the chair she was sitting in and she had her chin pushed down to her chest, with her eyes squeezed shut.

Severus was a wreck. His arms and legs were shaking and tears were pouring out of his eyes. The only reason he wasn't sobbing hysterically was because of the calming drought. Hermione was bitting her lip, trying to suppress a sob, but was unsuccessful. Eileen was sobbing into Albus' chest, and Narcissa into Lucius'.

"Abby", Kingsley said softly.

Abby looked up, but didn't speak.

"All charges are being dropped against you. You have done nothing wrong. But, before I release you, I need to be sure of something."

Abby waited, still not speaking.

"I need to know if you will stay in your fathers care? and not run off again."

"If he will take me back."

Severus froze. Did Abby really believe he didn't want her.

"Abby, I'm positive your father will take you back. He loves you very much."

"He use to", Abby replied tiredly.

Severus started choking back sobs. Abby literally believed this, she was under veritaserum, she couldn't lie.

"Abby, I can assure you your father loves you. I had to literally escort him back to the order when we were looking for you. He refused to stay home and do nothing while we were searching for you. Your dad had been looking for you ever since you left Hogwarts. From what I hear he hasn't been in the best condition since you left."

Abby remained silent and nodded.

"Abigail Snape all charges are dropped against you. You are being released into your fathers custody, where you must stay. He is going to take you to St. Mungo's."

A sigh of relief came from Abby's left. The entire court room stood up, most discussing amongst each other about the events they just saw. A few reporters were trying to make their way to the center of the court, where Abby was slowly standing. Severus found a renowned sense of energy and stood up, he hopped over the small barrier in front of him. Abby was slowly walking his way.

Before Severus could take two steps, a figure jumped toward Abby from the right side of the room. Loud screams and people shuffling toward the person could be heard. The only thing Severus saw was the wand pointed at Abby and a red beam hit her square in the back. Abby screamed out in pain and fell to her knees.

Severus rushed toward her and grabbed her before she could fall face first into the floor. He pulled her into his chest and cradled her head in his arm.

"Abby!" Severus screamed anxiously.

Abby's eyes were closed, Severus couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Abby, can you hear me! Please, open your eyes! Please!" Severus pleaded.

Abby's eyes fluttered open.

"Abby", Severus whispered.

"Dad, it hurts", Abby said so softly Severus wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"I know, love. I'm going to get you to St. Mungo's."

"No, I can't. It's ok. I can't...", Abby's voice was starting to fade and her eyes close.

"No! Open your eyes Abby."

Abby opened her eyes halfway. "It's ok dad. You have Hermione and the new baby now, you don't need me."

"What, Abby yes I do. I can't live without you love, our family isn't complete without you. You are the reason I'm still alive today. Please Abby just hold on."

"Dad, I'm tired, I can't. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Baby, please don't do this to me", Severus started to sob.

Abby's eyes fluttered shut.

"Abby!"

She didn't respond.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Severus screamed as he cradled Abby in his arms.

Everyone in the court room seemed to be frozen in horror. Talon flew down from the rafters and landed on Severus' shoulder. His wings expanded, wider then seemed logically possible.

Talon's wings wrapped around Severus' and Abby's upper body. The last things to be heard from Severus' and Abby's direction was a moan and scream, not entirely sure who it was emitting from. Both of their bodies seemed to have gone limp.

-Review


	30. Chapter 30

Voices were breaking through the quiet darkness. Severus couldn't make the voices out, but knew they were familiar.

"I think he's waking! Someone get the healer!"

Severus' eyes felt very heavy. He contemplated on whether or not to just fall back into his sleep, or whatever it was he had just awoke from.

"Severus", a voice said softly. "Severus, can you hear me?"

Severus immediately recognized Hermione's voice. He could feel his eyes starting to flutter open and he tried to lift his hand in the direction of Hermione's voice.

"No, love don't move. Just open your eyes if you can."

As Severus' eyes continued to flutter open he could hear a loud beeping. It actually sounded as if there were two, one echoing off the other. His vision blurred for a minute, until it fully adjusted. Hermione sat on the side of his bed, leaning over him. He could make out his mother, Albus, Lucius and a few others in the background.

Hermione obviously had a distressed look on her face. But, she sighed in relief when Severus met her gaze. Severus' mind was still slightly hazed over, he couldn't remember what happened or how he ended up in, what he assumed, was St. Mungo's.

"Severus, can you hear me", Hermione asked concerned, after noticing the blank look on Severus' face.

"Yes", he responded hoarsely, after a moment. "What happened?"

The room seemed to became dead silent. Hermione glanced at the others and then back to Severus.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I....I don't know", Severus said closing his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

What had happened? What was he missing? Everyone in the room seemed to be completely silent and on edge, from what he could make out. Severus remembered having to rush to headquarters with Hermione and Addison. But, why? Was there some kind of attack on them? No, that didn't seem quite right. Maybe there were still death eaters on the lose? No, that wasn't right either. Voldemort's downfall was years ago. But, death eater sounded right, that had something to do with this. But, where was Abby in all of this. He didn't remember Abby going to headquarters with them.

Abby!

Severus' eyes shot open and he started pulling on the bed rail, trying to pull himself up.

"Severus, lay back down!" Hermione said urgently.

"Abby! Abby!" Severus said trying to pull himself up, but was unsuccessful. He hadn't realized how tired and drained he was until he tried getting up.

"Severus calm down", Lucius said rushing to help Hermione get Severus back into bed. Severus had one leg off the bed and his hands were gripping Hermione's shoulders.

"No, I need to get Abby", Severus said quickly, but then he stopped. It seemed as if an important thought popped into his head. "She..Abby..she..she's...She's dead!" Severus started to sob and fell heavily into Hermione's lap.

The beeping sound was going crazy now. It was beeping so fast Severus couldn't keep up with it.

"Severus, calm down and listen to me", Hermione said softly wrapping her arms around him.

Four healers rushed in, two headed for Severus'.

"Out of the way, he needs to be sedated", one of the healers said quickly.

"No! He's been sedated enough. Severus will never be able to stay conscious if you don't let me explain things to him!" Hermione almost bellowed.

"Do you hear the machines, their hearts are racing! It's not good for either of them!" The healer spat back.

"He just became fully conscious and believes his daughter is dead! What did you expect!" Eileen spat, pushing the healer away from Severus and Hermione.

"Severus look", Lucius said quickly, Severus could hear him pulling the curtain away from his bed.

Severus was letting all their words sink in. The healers had said _their_ heart beats and his mother had said he _believed_ his daughter was dead.

"Severus", Hermione said softly, turning his chin away from her chest, where he had buried his face. "Abby's still alive, look." Severus turned his head to see Abby laying in the bed about ten feet away from him. Two healers were trying to check her over but Talon and Fawks wouldn't let them near her.

Severus let out a sigh and tears starting gushing out of his eyes.

"Severus I need you to listen to me", Hermione continued in her soft voice. "You _must _stay calm. Abby seems to be feeding off your emotions. Anytime you have been anything but calm, her heart starts racing and she doesn't calm down until you do."

Severus watched Talon and Fawks, it almost seemed like they were conversing with their eyes. Fawks nodded to Talon and then flew over to Severus, landing on his shoulder. Fawks nuzzled at the back of Severus' neck and relief rushed through his' body. Severus relaxed into Hermione, his heart beat and breathing slowed down.

The healers looked extremely irritated as both Severus' and Abby's heart monitors slowed down. One healer signaled to the others and they left the room.

"Lets get you back in bed, Severus", Hermione said softly. Lucius helped Hermione get Severus back in bed. Fawks sat beside Severus' head, on his pillow, going into a deep sleep. Talon was doing the same, but sat on Abby's chest.

"Why are we hooked to muggle medical machines?" Severus asked calmly, but watching Abby. "Abby has a gray color to her skin. Are you sure she's....." Severus cut himself off, Fawks nuzzled to the side of his face, in his sleep, making Severus calm down again.

"Abby is still alive Severus. One of the beeping sounds you hear is her heart beat. We'll explain everything." Hermione said, taking his hand into hers.

Eileen, Albus, Lucius, and Narcissa sat down in chairs next to Severus' bed.

"We will go inform everyone at the order that Severus is awake", Harry said quietly, as him and Draco left the room.

"Do you remember everything, Severus? The trail?" Lucius asked softly, his arm around Narcissa.

"Yes, I remember it all. Someone hit Abby with a hex and she.. she.." Severus closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. "The last thing I remember was Talon."

"Talon saved Abby's life", Albus commented, as he stroked Eileen's hand. Severus looked to Hermione and she continued on with the story.

"When Abby...stopped breathing....she was wrapped in your arms. Talon flew over and wrapped his wings around your upper body, covering Abby as well. We couldn't see exactly what Talon was doing, but you let out this horrible scream Severus. It literally silenced the entire room. When Talon unwrapped the two of you, neither one of you were moving. I thought you were dead......." Hermione stopped abruptly.

Severus reached up and put his hand on Hermione's face, her eyes closed and she covered his hand with hers. "I've missed your touch, Severus."

"Abby let out a whimper, after we had rushed over to the two of you", Hermione continued. "The both of you were barely breathing. We rushed the two of you to St. Mungo's, but they were at a lose of what to do. The head of the healer department, Derick Bronson, you will meet him later tonight, said that it appeared Talon drained you of your magic, rushing it into Abby and saving her life. But, he couldn't risk doing any magic or medical procedures on either of you because no one is familiar enough with a Phoenix's magic. He didn't want to endanger either of your lives, more then they already were."

"So, someone borrowed these two heart monitors from a muggle hospital, so they could at least monitor your heart activity and breathing. For the first couple of days there wasn't any change in either yours or Abby's health. Talon had followed us to St. Mungo's and Fawks had appeared about an hour later."

"Wait, how long have I been unconscious", Severus said cutting in.

"A week."

Severus nodded.

"On the third day, your heart rate starting going crazy. And, oddly enough, so was Abby's. Once we calmed you down, Abby calmed down. It went on like that for the rest of that day and into the next. The following day you started thrashing around on the bed and your heart rate was going crazy. Abby's was as well, her lips starting turning blue and her skin had gone clammy. Talon and Fawks started squawking and flying circles around the room. Healer Bronson decided he would have to sedate you, there was no way around it. He did and you calmed right down, so did Abby."

"Why is Abby reacting to my emotions", Severus asked tiredly.

"It would appear that the your magical transfer into Abby's has affected her. So far, we know that she senses any emotions that you have. It's unclear as to if she has obtained any further powers or abilities from this", Albus said softly.

"Have I lost my magical ability", Severus said, starting to become tense.

"We don't know, love", Eileen replied softly.

Severus got a horrified look on his face and stuck his hand out, his wand came zooming out of Hermione's pocket.

"I still have them", Severus said, then groaned. His head was swimming.

"Severus, you're still weak. You shouldn't have done that", Hermione said rubbing his face.

"I just needed to make sure."

Hermione nodded, "About two days ago, your eyes began to flutter and you were reacting to our voices. Healer Bronson said you just needed some time, but you would wake."

"Has Abby woke yet?"

"No, so far she has only been reacting to your emotional outbursts. The healers say she will need more time. She was very badly in juried before the hex even hit her, you saw her condition at the trial."

Severus nodded and turned his head, watching Abby. "Does she have a muggle cast on her arm? Why didn't the arm get healed with Talon's magic."

"Remember how badly her arm looked Severus, it was completely limp. You saw her memories of Fenrir breaking it, healing it, then rebreaking it again. That injured her bones and joints badly. Talon and Fawks did allow the healers to try to repair her arm. They were able to heal all the bones, but they are still very fragile. One wrong touch could rebrake the bones. So, Healer Bronson thought a muggle cast would work with protecting the bones. He said it should be able to come off by the end of summer."

"Who hexed Abby in the trial room?" Severus asked abruptly.

"It was Graham Greyback, he put a glamor charm on himself and was at the trial the entire time."

"I will kill that boy!" Severus said scowling.

"Severus stay calm. Remember Abby feels everything you do. Graham has already been taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

Lucius turned to Severus, "Graham was caught immediately after the hex left his wand. He had his trial the very same day, not even enough time to send him to Azkaban. Abby's memories were enough to convict him of murdering his mother, and kidnapping, assaulting, and attempting to murder Abby. Graham received the dementors kiss two days later, he's dead."

"What about Fenrir?"

"He's still on the loose". Hermione told Severus.

"What! We have to get out of here, he could be coming after Abby any moment! And, where's Addison!" Severus said trying to get out of the bed again.

"Severus, calm down, calm down", Hermione said pushing him back into the bed. Lucius and Albus got up and helped Hermione restrain him.

"We have taken safety precautions", Albus told Severus.

Fawks nudged Severus' check, causing him to relax.

Hermione softly stroked Severus' cheek, "There are Aurors all over this hospital, Severus. There are four right outside the door. Six more are stationed throughout this floor. An anti-apparition spell has been set in the hospital. If someone were to apparate here, it would take them outside to a specific area, where there are fifteen Aurors stationed. The floo has been set up so that anyone that floo's here will be taken to a specific room, where there are another fifteen Aurors."

"Addison is with my parents, Abby's other grandparents, and Molly and Arthur. They are all at headquarters, safe. There are ten Aurors at headquarters as well, just in case. Kingsley has a good two hundred Auror's searching everywhere possible for Fenrir. We are safe from him, for now."

Severus nodded, his eyes were starting to feel heavy again.

"I want to go sit with Abby." His eyes were beginning to flutter shut.

"Rest first Severus, you will have more energy after you get some sleep."

Two days had passed since Severus had first woke up. He wasn't fully recovered, but he was getting there. His weakness and tiredness caused him to do a lot of sleeping. When he had woke up the second time, Severus insisted on getting out of bed and going over to Abby. He hadn't moved from her bed since.

Severus made Hermione enlarge the bed and he refused to leave it once he laid down with Abby. The main healers weren't to happy about this, but Healer Bronson didn't see a problem with it. Abby seemed to be progressing and with Severus in such close contact with her, it seemed to help.

* * *

It had been a week since Severus had woke up. Abby showed no more signs of improvement and no signs of waking.

"Why isn't she waking!" Severus bellowed when Healer Bronson walked into the room.

"Calm yourself Mr. Snape, I don't know why she isn't waking up yet. We have to give her some time, her body must not be ready yet."

"Damn it!" Severus said agitated and walking to the window. Abby's heart rate started to speed up.

"Severus, calm down love", Hermione said approaching him and wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him softly. Lucius had sat down next to Abby and starting murmuring loving words to her.

"I just want her to wake up, so I know she's ok", Severus whispered weakly.

"I know love, we all do. Talon and Fawks have been leaving the hospital for periods of time and Albus said thats a good sign. Just give her some time."

* * *

Severus was waking up from a nap when he heard a few giggling whispers.

"The next thing I knew, Albus' beard turned blue", Eileen said, suppressing a giggle.

Hermione snorted, "And your sure Addison did it?"

"Yes. Addison has been very upset lately, especially when he's tired. He was fussy and starting to cry when Albus' beard turned blue. He just misses you and Severus."

"I know, I feel so horrible. I haven't been able to spend much time with him since everything happened."

"That's why I brought him here to see you. I thought that would calm him down."

Hermione nodded and cradled Addison in her arm, he was peering up at her and cooing.

"I've been a horrible mother to you, my love", Hermione spoke softly to Addison.

Severus' heart sank as he opened his eyes and looked at Hermione's face. He hadn't realized how much strain had been put on her. She looked extremely tired and worn.

"Oh! You stop that!", Eileen said putting her arm around Hermione. "You are a wonderful wife and mother. You have so much your trying to hold together right now and your doing a better job than I would. My Severus would have fallen to pieces by now if it weren't for you. Abby has taken right to you Hermione. You are what kept those two from killing each other this entire time. And Addison just loves his mummy. I've seen you with him and you're just wonderful, love. Don't let all of this deter you. We just have to get this family back together."

Hermione nodded, then gasped when two arms circled her waist. Severus had gotten up in the middle of Eileen speaking and walked over to them.

"I will go sit with Abby and let you two have some time together and with Addison", Eileen said walking over to Abby's bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

Severus sat in a chair and pulled Hermione into his lap, Addison was still cradled in her arms.

"Don't you ever say or even think you are a horrible mother. You're the best Hermione, not only to Addison but to Abby too. You helped her through a lot this last year, not many people would do that for a child that isn't their own", Severus said stroking Hermione's cheek and looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Yes, but look where it has gotten us", Hermione said gesturing around the room with her eyes.

"This is not your fault, love. This is a combination of my stupidity and those Greyback idiots. Like my mother said, you are the only reason Abby and I didn't kill each other over this last year. You held us together longer then should have been possible."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Severus' chest. Addison was flailing his arms and cooing.

"Look how happy Addison is to us, we must be doing something right", Severus said smiling down at the two of them. Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Abby, Abby can you hear me!" Eileen said excitedly.

Severus and Hermione's heads both shot over into Eileen and Abby's direction. Abby was clutching onto Eileen's fingers and her eyes were fluttering. Severus and Hermione both shot out of the chair and rushed to the bed.

"Abby", Severus said softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

Abby's heart rate started to get a little faster, Eileen and Hermione looked at Severus.

"It's not me."

"I will go get Healer Bronson", Hermione said, rushing out the door, Addison still clutched in her arms.

"Abby, can you open your eyes", Severus asked softly.

A whimper escaped Abby's lips. Healer Bronson and Hermione rushed back into the room.

"I need you to step away from the bed", Healer Bronson said to Severus and Eileen quickly. "Just for a moment."

Severus hesitated, but moved to the other side of the bed so he could still be next to Abby.

"She won't let go of my fingers", Eileen said raising her hand up to show the healer.

"Abigail, I'm healer Bronson. I know your probably in some pain, but if you don't open your eyes I can't give you a potion for it. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Abby whimpered again, but her eyes started to flutter faster. It took a moment but her eyes started to slowly slide open.

"That's very good Abigail. Now, I'm going to sit you up slightly, let me know if you feel any pain." Healer Bronson sat Abby up, she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you in pain Abby?"

She shook her head no but then nodded yes.

"Dizzy", she gasped.

"Yes that's normal. Just give it a moment, the dizziness will pass." Healer Bronson pulled the head of the bed up and leaned Abby against it. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed.

Abby opened her eyes and looked around at Severus, Hermione, Eileen, and Healer Bronson. Her eyes stopped for a moment on Addison before she winced and grabbed her left arm, that was still in a muggle cast.

"I have a few potions I need you to take. But, I need to know where you're feeling pain."

Abby's eyes were still darting around to the people in the room.

"Abigail, I need you to try and focus."

Her eyes were still darting around. Severus reached up and cupped her chin, bringing her face in his direction.

"Where does it hurt, love", Severus asked softly.

"Mmy arm and head", Abby stuttered.

Healer Bronson nodded and uncorked the vials, pressing them to Abby's lips.

"These are going to make you fall asleep."

Abby nodded and drank the potions, falling into a deep sleep.

"She'll wake up again, right?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's just sleeping right now. Abigail's physical pain should be manageable when she wakes up again. She should only have pain in her arm, until it heals. Now, for what she's going through emotionally, I can't judge that."

Severus sighed and put his face in his hands, letting the tears fall.

Hermione went over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to take Addison back to headquarters and inform everyone that Abby is awake."

-review please!!!! I see a lot of people are reading this story but I'm only getting a few reviews. Thank you to my faithful reviewers!


	31. Chapter 31

"Severus, why don't you sleep? You look exhausted", Hermione said rubbing a hand between his shoulder blades. Severus sat on the edge of Abby's hospital bed, watching her sleep.

"I will", he replied with a sigh.

"I know your worried, love. But, physically Abby will be fine, we can get all the emotional stuff worked out over time. So, you need to be on your top game when she wakes back up. You need to rest", Hermione said pulling him from the bed and over to where Severus' original bed was.

"You smell wonderful, like honey", Severus said nuzzling his face into the back of Hermione's neck, as they both laid on their sides in the bed. Hermione giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

Severus and Hermione were both almost asleep when excited voices jolted them awake. Severus immediately grabbed his wand, covered Hermione protectively, and pointed it at the door. Just as a hex was about to leave Severus' lips, long blond hair came into view.

"Severus! Put your wand down!" Lucius said excitedly from the doorway.

"Shut up you foul, before you wake Abby", Severus growled. "I almost hexed your face off!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't wait until morning to come see Abby", Lucius replied, pulling a sheepish looking Narcissa through the door.

"_Sorry_", Narcissa mouthed.

Severus nodded for them to come into the room. "Abby won't be awake again until morning."

"I know, Eileen told us. But, I was hoping we could wait here until she woke?" Lucius said in an almost pleading voice.

"Of course", Severus said smiling and burring his face back into Hermione's neck. Severus knew Lucius and Abby were very close, he could tell Lucius and Narcissa thought of Abby as one of their own children sometimes. The Malfoy's had done so much for him, Abby, and Abby's mother. It was actually Abby's mothers idea to make The Malfoy's Abby's godparents. Severus couldn't think of two better people.

"Well, he went to sleep fast", Lucius whispered, looking at Severus.

"Severus won't admit it, but he's exhausted", Hermione said softly. "Between all the potions he has been taking and worrying about Abby, I'm surprised he didn't pass out hours ago."

Lucius nodded and cuddled with Narcissa in a chair near Abby's bed.

* * *

Severus jerked his head up, someone was screaming, and he was positive it was close. He couldn't seem to clear the sleepy haze from his mind or eyes, he must not have been asleep long. He heard the shrieking scream again. Severus jumped up and whipped his wand out.

"Severus, wait", Hermione said in a husky voice, she must have been asleep too. "It's Abby."

"What! What's wrong!" He nearly screamed.

"It's a nightmare Severus", Narcissa called from Abby's bed.

Severus stumbled over to Abby's bed, he couldn't seem to break through the sleep haze. Lucius sat on the side of Abby's bed, with Abby wrapped in his arms and her head cuddled into his chest, she was sobbing.

"Abby", Severus said softly, as he walked to the other side of the bed and rubbed her back.

"She's alright Severus, I think she's still half asleep. And, it would appear you are too", Lucius said quietly.

Severus dropped his head down to the bed, trying to get his bearings.

"Severus, lay down", Hermione said as she pulled her wand out and made the bed larger. She pushed Severus on to it, next to Abby and Lucius. "Your exhausted Severus."

"I need to stay awake for Abby." Severus' voice almost sounded dead.

"The healer is on his way with a dreamless sleep potion, she will be asleep soon too", Hermione said softly, rubbing his face and pulling a blanket over him. Severus couldn't help but let his eyes drift shut and let the sleep override his mind.

* * *

The smell of food hit Severus' nose and almost caressed his stomach. His eyes slowly opened, Hermione's smiling face and a tray of food came into view.

"I thought this might wake you."

Severus glanced over to Abby, she was awake and starring at the food Lucius held in front of her.

"Come now, Love, you have to eat something. You've been unconscious for two weeks, you have to be starving", Lucius said trying to cox Abby into eating.

"I don't think I can eat it. My stomach doesn't feel right", Abby responded.

"Because you haven't eaten in so long. Even when you were eating, it wasn't enough to nourish you. That's why you are so skinny and weak", Healer Bronson chimed in from beside Lucius.

Abby felt movement from Severus and glanced over in time to see him sitting up. She was watching him from the corner of her eye.

Healer Bronson brought Abby's attention back to him. "Abby if you don't eat, we will have to feed you through a tube, which will prolong your stay here. If you can manage to eat and keep your food down, I would presume you would be healthy enough to leave by the end of the week. If not, you may have to stay here for several more weeks or the rest of the summer."

"That won't happen", Severus said quickly.

"I can go home at the end of the week?" Abby asked.

"If your healthy enough. I am sure you will be, you have progressed so much just from last night", Healer Bronson said setting the food down in front of her.

Abby sighed and slowly started to eat.

Healer Bronson got up to leave, "You have many visitors today Abby, I will allow them all in here, but if you get overwhelmed they have to leave."

Abby nodded and continued to pick at her food.

"Are you sure you're up to the visitors?" Severus asked Abby softly.

Abby nodded and avoided contact with him.

Numerous people had been in and out of Abby's room all day. The Potter's, the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, Matty, Albus, Eileen, Remus, Hermione's parent's, Abby's other set of grandparent's, and numerous of the Hogwarts professors.

Severus had moved off of the bed to let Matty, who had been the first visitor and showed no signs of leaving, sit with Abby. Severus was now sat on a configured couch, with Hermione.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked Severus quietly, with a smile.

Severus smiled and nodded. "You know, we need to discuss when to have our wedding."

"We can push it off further, Severus. We have a lot going on."

Severus smiled but shook his head, "I want to be married by the end of summer, before we go back to Hogwarts."

"Do you think everything will be calmed down by then? It's the end of June already."

"Yes, I think everything will be fine. Once Abby is released from the hospital we can get things situated and start helping her recover from everything. I don't think everything will be back to normal, but I think it will be settled down enough for the wedding. It may even help Abby, she was very excited when I told her I planned to propose to you, all those months ago."

Hermione smiled brightly, "When should we have it?"

"I was thinking the first weekend in August. That gives us all of July to get Abby back together and the rest of the wedding planned. We can have some time for a honey moon and we can be back in time for the quidditch world cup, before term starts back up."

"A honey moon? I would love to take a honey moon but do you think it would be wise to leave Abby, and Addison?"

"We will have to evaluate that as time goes on. It will just depend on how everything goes and if Fenrir is captures by then."

Hermione nodded and leaned up and kissed Severus' lips. The little peck turned into a long heated kiss.

"Ewww, no one wants to see that", Draco said feigning disgust. He was sat beside Abby and Matty on the bed.

Severus looked at Draco with his eyebrows raised, Hermione smirked through her flushed face.

"You should remember that when you, and your dunderhead of the week, are snugging in the sitting room of headquarters."

Draco Scowled, Abby and Matty were grinning.

"Would you leave those two alone, Draco", Narcissa scolded, from a chair next to the bed.

Severus smirked and brought his attention back to Hermione. She had laid her head against Severus' chest, he was absently stroking her back. "You look tired."

Hermione sighed, "I am, but I'm fine."

"Maybe you should go back to headquarters tonight, so you can get a full nights sleep. I'm sure Addison would love it. He hasn't spent more then a couple hours a day with either of us for the last two weeks."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you're right, I don't want to neglect him."

"Your not love. There has just been so much going on. Besides Albus and my mother have loved taking care of him."

Hermione smiled. After a minute her brow pinched together, like she was deep in thought.

"What is it, love?" Severus asked, watching her face intently.

"Well", Hermione began in a whisper. "You know how Abby can feel the things you're feeling. Can she feel everything, like......when your aroused?"

Severus scowled, but was obviously also deep in thought. "I don't know, but I hope not. That would be very uncomfortable and unpleasant for everyone."

"Well, I have a theory."

"What's that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Earlier, when you were out in the hallway speaking with Kingsley, I could tell you were very angry and agitated when you came back in the room."

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, Abby didn't start reacting toward your emotions until you came into the room. She actually became agitated with Lucius, because you were agitated with Kingsley."

"So you think she only feels my emotions when I'm in the same room as her?"

"That's the way it would appear, which we will find out over time of course. I also think Abby is gaining a sense of control over the connection. Lucius informed her of the connection between the two of you earlier. When she became agitated, she noticed you were in the room and also agitated. Somehow, she calmed herself down and actually apologized to Lucius."

"Really, how did I miss all that?" Severus asked surprised.

"You were still angry about the Aurors still not being able to find Fenrir."

"Right", Severus said with a scowl.

* * *

A few days had passed, it was now coming on Friday night. Healer Bronson walked into the room, smiling, and did his usual check up on Abby.

"Mr. Snape if I could see you and your fiancée out in the hallway, please", Healer Bronson said after a few moments.

"No", Abby said abruptly, obviously becoming anxious.

"It will only take a moment, Abigail. They will be right back."

"I can stay, while you speak with Severus", Hermione said, then went over and sat down next to Abby.

Healer Bronson nodded and Severus followed him out of the room.

"I'm going to discharge Abby in about twenty minutes", Healer Bronson said quietly, so only Severus could hear. Severus nodded. "I have kept this quiet, only informing Minister Shacklebolt. Aurors will escort you three to the floo, where you will floo to where ever the Minister has set up. He said you would already know." Severus nodded, again. "Abby seems to be fine physically, I still need to schedule a check up for next week to make sure everything is still progressing nicely. Emotional wise, I'm sure Abby is a wreck, but she hides it well. I still suggest that you should seek her some kind of professional help."

"Abby would never go for that", Severus cut it. "I tried to get her to speak with a professional after her mother died, she refused. Her hiding her emotions is sort of a defense mechanism, which she inherited from me. I will keep her together and get her to open up to me or one of our family members."

"I think that will be fine as long as you can make it happen. You need to be careful, she's showing signs of post traumatic stress disorder. Which is normal for all she's been through, but I think the nightmares are going to last for a while. So, you are going to somehow have to talk her into a dreamless sleep potion most nights."

"Yes, I've had to force dreamless sleep on Abby before. I will figure it out."

Healer Bronson nodded and headed back into the room. Abby was leaning on Hermione's shoulder.

"Alright Abigail, you are being discharged", Healer Bronson started.

"I get to go home!" Abby said excitedly.

Healer Bronson nodded, "You are coming back in a week for a check up. You need to get plenty of rest and don't over exert yourself. Now, I know you are going through some things emotionally, you need to open up to someone and talk about it. It will take time, I know, but if you don't you will end up making yourself ill and I will have to readmit you into the hospital for a longer period of time."

Abby went a little pale at the notion of another hospital stay.

"Just take the potion's your father gives you and you should continue to recover nicely. And, this cast should come off by the end of summer. You still need to be careful with your arm, even though the cast is protecting it."

Abby nodded.

"Ok, I will see you next week then", Healer Bronson said happily.

"Abby, we are not going home", Severus said to her quietly, after Healer Bronson left.

"I know, Granddad told me everyone was staying at headquarters", Abby said, looking at her hands.

Severus, Hermione, and Abby flooed to headquarters. Everyone staying at headquarters had managed to fit into the sitting room, waiting for their arrival.

"It's about time you three got here", Lucius said as Severus, Hermione, and Abby walked out of the floo. Abby was hanging onto Severus' cloak, she was obviously nervous. Abby had never been to headquarters before, so this place was unknown to her.

Lucius walked over to Abby, noticing her nervousness and pulled her into a hug. Abby smiled up at him. Lucius pulled her over to the couch, so they could sit down next to Matty. Eileen walked over to Severus and Abby, handing Addison to Severus.

"I believe he has been waiting for the two of you." Addison cooed when he looked up into Severus and Hermione's smiling faces.

"Lets go sit on the couch", Severus suggested. Hermione followed, Severus enlarged the couch so a numerous number of people could sit on it.

"What's the matter, Severus? You've been quiet for the past day or so", Hermione asked as she leaned on him and kissed Addison's fingers.

Severus sighed and answered quietly, "Abby has spoken barely five words to me this past week."

"Severus, she hasn't really been speaking to anyone. She needs some time to adjust, I'm sure Abby will come around, she always has."

Addison let out a squeak and flailed his arms every time they said Abby's name.

"I think someone is anxious to see his big sister", Hermione said smiling.

Severus grinned, "Let's wait until tomorrow for that, I don't want to push to much onto Abby at one time."

A couple of hours after arrival, Severus decided it was time for Abby to see her room and lay down to rest. Abby's room was directly connected to Severus and Hermione's. The only way in or out of Abby's room was through Severus and Hermione's room. Which made Severus happy, because not only could he keep her safe, he could monitor what her and Matty were doing.

Abby had laid on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Severus decided not to wake her to give her a dreamless sleep potion. Abby woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

Severus had walked downstairs, he had left the potions in the kitchen. Abby's screaming had woke Addison as well, so Hermione was downstairs getting him a bottle. Addison had calmed down before Hermione went downstairs, so she left him in his crib. After a few moments he started to become fussy, so Abby walked over to him.

Abby peered down at Addison, he was a lot bigger then the one and only time she has seen him. His pitch black hair was much thicker, but his brown eyes had stayed the same. Addison started to coo at the sight of Abby. She reached down and he grabbed her fingers with one little fist and started to get excited and flail his arms.

Hermione had started to walk back into the room, but stopped in the doorway. She smiled at Abby and Addison's interaction. "He wants you to pick him up", Hermione said leaning on the door frame.

Abby snatched her hand away from Addison. "I..I..I wasn't hurting him", Abby stuttered.

Addison started to cry.

"I know you wouldn't hurt him, Abby. Addison has been waiting to meet you. I think he remembers you from the night you came and saw him in the Hogwarts infirmary. He has always gotten excited when we say your name. When Addison was brought to the hospital, he was letting out little squeals, trying to wake you up", Hermione said reaching down and picking up Addison.

Addison was fussy, his eyes were still on Abby.

"Hold out your arms", Hermione said smiling.

"No, what if I hurt him. You hold him."

"Addison won't break, I promise", Hermione said leaning into Abby, placing Addison's head in the noke of her right arm. Abby automatically put her arms under Addison. Hermione took her arms away and smiled reassuringly at Abby. Addison stopped crying and looked up at Abby, grabbing at her face. Abby relaxed and smiled.

Hermione laughed, "See, he's been waiting for you."

"It appears our kids are working together already", Severus said making his presence known from the doorway.

Abby immediately became anxious.

"T. him back", she stuttered and pushed her arms toward Hermione.

"Abby's it's alright", Hermione said soothingly.

"No."

Addison started to cry as Abby tried to give him back to Hermione. Severus sensed Abby's anxiousness and walked over to her. He stood behind Abby and wrapped his arms around hers, pulling Addison back to her chest, and helping her support him.

"I.I.I know you don't want me nnnear him. III'm sorry", Abby stuttered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course I want you to be around your brother. I'm sorry Abby, I know I said horrible things to you a few months ago. Please, don't cry", Severus said, starting to become upset, making Abby even more upset.

Talon flew in from Abby's room and landed on Abby's head, nudging Severus in the face, causing both to relax. Addison looked up into Abby's eyes and smiled.

"Finally! Severus, he just smiled!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I know, I saw", Severus replied smiling. Severus guided his head down to Abby's ear, "He saved his first smile for you, love."

Abby smiled.

"Lets sit down and relax. I'm sure Addison would love you to feed him a bottle, Abby", Hermione said pulling them toward the couch.

Twenty minutes later Addison was back to sleep and Abby's eyes were dropping.

"Here Abby, take the potion", Severus said softly.

Abby was too tired to argue, so she took the potion. Hermione had already taken Addison from Abby and laid him in his crib.

"You can stay in here with us", Severus said to Abby.

"It's ok", Abby said tiredly and walked to her room. Severus watched with sad eyes.

"She's making progress, Severus", Hermione said sitting and wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, I just don't know how much more _I_ can take." Severus' said in a tired bleak voice.

---Review please! I obviously need a beta for this story. The one other story I wrote, I didn't use a beta until after it was completely finished and posted. Can someone let me know how the whole beta process works in the middle of writing a story. I tried going to the beta page on fanfic, but I kept getting an error message. Thanks!


	32. Chapter 32

Severus' mind was hazed over with sleep. He wasn't fully awake but he knew what was going on. He had been sleeping like that for the last weeks, ever since Abby had come home from the hospital. Severus could hear Hermione's light snores beside him. Like himself, Hermione had become exhausted with trying to keep up with everything going on.

Addison's light breathing, indicating he was asleep, could be heard from his crib across the room. Addison rarely slept through the night. But, ever since Abby came back he had been sleeping straight through. Addison didn't even wake up anymore to Abby's screams. Which, seemed to be a nightly occurrence now.

Abby had started to refuse the dreamless sleep potions. Severus knew it was only because she was nervous about Fenrir coming after her. Abby was petrified that Fenrir would come for her in the middle of the night and wouldn't wake because she was under the dreamless sleep potion.

Pacing could be heard coming from Abby's room. Severus wasn't alarmed, Abby usually took to pacing or finding something to do after she woke up from a nightmare. Which she had woke up from a few hours ago, Severus was just too tired to push a potion on her so he let her be.

The pacing seemed to falter a few times, like Abby had stopped where she was for a moment and then started pacing again. The footsteps seemed to be getting louder, closer.

"Dad"

It was merely a whisper, but it seemed weak and pained.

"_Dad_"

The voice was a little louder now, more distressed. Then, there was a whimper. Severus jumped, realizing Abby was calling him and sounded like she was in a pain.

"What! What's wrong!" Severus said loudly, scrambling to stand up.

Hermione jumped up at Severus' distressed voice and grabbed her wand, looking around the room in a panic.

Abby clutched onto Severus' right wrist, with her right hand. She was extremely pale and sweat was beading off her face.

"I need a potion. My arm is killing me", Abby replied through clenched teeth, with tears running down her cheeks.

Severus guided her to sit on the side of the bed, "Sit here, I'll be right back."

Hermione sat back on the bed, "How long has your arm been hurting, Abby?"

"It started right after I woke up."

"You should have said something sooner, there is no need for you to be in pain."

"You guys were sleeping. It didn't hurt that bad at first." Abby's face turned a light shade of green. She doubled over, letting out a moan, and then vomited on the floor. Hermione grabbed Abby's hair, holding it while she finished.

Severus walked into the room as Hermione flicked her wand, cleaning up the mess.

"Severus, she just got sick and I believe she has a fever", Hermione said, pulling Abby down, to lay on the middle of the bed.

"It's probably from the pain, I have enough potions here to take care of it." Severus sat down beside Abby and started administering the potions. Abby sighed with every potion she took and her features went back to normal.

Abby's eyes were fluttering, "You gave me a dreamless sleep."

"I did, I figured I could slip it in there with the others", Severus said with a smirk, as he laid on the bed.

Abby scowled sleepily, causing Hermione and Severus to laugh.

"I'll never get over how much she looks like you, when she does that", Hermione said propping herself on one elbow.

Severus smiled, but froze. Abby had rolled over and was snuggling into his chest, with his shirt clutched into her hand. Severus couldn't remember the last time he was able to hold Abby, he had been waiting for this. He felt Hermione clutch his hand, then realizing it was still hovering in the air. Hermione brought Severus' hand down to rest on Abby's back.

"See, I told you she would come around. Abby just needed time", Hermione said smiling.

"But, she was sleeping when she did it."

"Abby knew what she was doing, Severus."

Severus smiled and sighed, "Now if we could just get her to eat properly.."

"One thing at a time love. She'll get there, she's doing wonderfully."

* * *

Addison's cries brought Severus out of his light sleep. There was no way he was going to be able to get up. Abby was still cuddled to his side and Hermione was leaning on Abby, with her leg slung over the both of them.

"I'll get him", Hermione said tiredly, when she felt Severus trying to move.

"Good, you two are smooshing me", Abby said without opening her eyes.

Hermione smiled and got off the bed.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked Abby.

"My arm doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good"

Hermione sat back on the bed with Addison, feeding him a bottle. Addison was bating at the bottle, trying to look at Abby and Severus.

"Addison come on, love. I know you're hungry", Hermione said softly.

Abby sat up on the bed watching Hermione and Addison interact.

"You used the name I picked", Abby stated

"Mmm hmm. Well, we did have to switch it around a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"We named him Severus Addison, instead of Addison Severus. With Addison Severus, his initials would have been A.S.S."

Abby snorted causing Addison to giggle.

"How old is he now?"

"Almost 4 months", Hermione said smiling.

Severus smiled and listened to the two talk about Addison. Everyone was relaxed and that's what they all needed.

A loud banging sounded on the door.

"Severus! Hermione! Get up now!" Draco bellowed from the other side of the door.

Everyone jumped, Abby was scrambling to get off the bed. Severus grabbed her and pushed her forward, into the bed, and leaned on top of her.

"Draco open the door! Whats going on?!" Severus said anxiously, pinning Abby down.

"Kingsley's here", Draco said flinging the door open. He gave Severus a strange look, "You all need to come downstairs, he says he has good new."

"You could have just said that instead of startling us", Severus snapped.

"Right, sorry. Everyone is waiting downstairs." Draco silently walked out of the room.

Severus could feel Abby's heart racing. He leaned down and spoke softly into her ear, "It's alright, love." Severus noticed her face was beat red and she was glaring at the wall. "What's the matter. Are you angry?"

"She's not, you are", Hermione responded as she stood up from the bed and grabbed her house coat.

Severus grinned, all anger forgotten. "I thought you were able to control the emotions you felt from me."

Abby cocked an eyebrow, "I can control _some_ of them. Besides, your so close to me and your anger was sudden. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet."

The three of them walked down to the sitting room. Hermione was holding Addison, Severus had his right arm around Hermione's shoulder and his left hand was holding Abby's right hand. Kingsley was sitting in an arm chair by the fireplace, Albus sat across from him, and the rest of the room was vacant.

"Where is everyone, I thought they were waiting for us?" Severus asked in confusion.

"I already spoke to them, they are waiting in the kitchen. I thought it would be best if I spoke to you three alone.

Albus stood and walked to Hermione, Addison immediately reached for him.

"I will take Addison into the kitchen, we will be waiting for you three there", Albus said as he took Addison. Albus winked and smiled at Abby as he walked out of the room.

"You three should have a seat."

Severus sat down at the end of the couch, Abby sat next to him, and Hermione was on the other side of Abby. Severus had pulled Abby into his side and wrapped his arm around her. Hermione was leaned into Abby, holding one of her hands.

"Abby, I actually came to speak to you. How are you feeling?" Kingsley said with a soft smile.

"Ok."

"You look extremely better than the last time I saw you."

Abby nodded.

"Well, I am here for a reason. We think we may have caught Fenrir Greyback."

"What do you mean _think_", Severus asked suspiciously.

"It appears he has been using a Poly Juice potion and a glamor charm. Fenrir had disguised himself as a homeless person, he was sleeping in an alley. The potion and glamor had started to wear off when one of my Auror's was walking by. He was taken immediately into custody, that was early this morning. We should know by this afternoon whether it is him or not."

Silence filled the room. Severus peered down at Abby, she was starring at Kingsley.

"If it is him, what will happen? Will he go back to Azkaban?" Abby said, breaking the silence.

"He will have to stand trial. With all the charges against him, and the proof from your memories, he will receive the dementors kiss."

Abby leaned her head into Severus' chest. Severus and Hermione both rubbed her back.

"What if it isn't him?" Abby whispered, closing her eyes.

"We will keep searching until he his found. You will stay protected. Aurors will still guard headquarters and they have been at the hospital since yesterday, monitoring and guarding things for your appointment today."

Abby's eyes shot open, she had forgotten about the appointment. Severus felt her stiffen and he wrapped both arms around her.

"It will be alright love, you're still safe."

"I must be going now. I have many things to do to process this case quickly. If this is Fenrir, the trial and conviction will take place tonight. There is no need to worry Abby, either way you are perfectly safe", Kingsley's said as he excused himself from the room.

"I'm not going to that appointment", Abby said as she got up and started pacing the room.

"Abby you will be fine. There is no way Fenrir would be able to get through all the Auror's at the hospital. Besides, I'm going to be with you and I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"But what if he escapes from custody. Or what if it wasn't him, he could use a glamor or a potion to disguise himself. WE WOULD NEVER KNOW!"

"Shh, love calm down", Severus said as he got up and walked toward Abby. "The Auror's are taking every precaution. I could tell Kingsley was sure, that who they caught is Fenrir. We will only be seeing healer Bronson at the hospital and they will put him under veritaserum to make sure it is really him."

Severus could tell Abby was starting to get anxious. She was flailing her arms while she spoke and had a terrified look on her face. Severus grabbed her arm and pulled Abby into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her for comfort and to keep her in place.

"Stop", Severus said softly. "Take a minute to breathe and to think."

"I'm scared", Abby whispered and buried her face into Severus' chest.

"I know. But, this will all be over soon. Abby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

"What time is Kingsley suppose to contact us?" Harry asked Severus. Just about all the occupants of headquarters were waiting for Kingsley in the kitchen.

"Anytime now I would presume", Severus stated as he absently played with Hermione's hair.

"Where's Abby?" Lucius asked.

"The last time I saw her, she had her head in Matty's lap", Severus said with a scowl.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"She's laying on the couch in the sitting room, using Matty's leg as a pillow. He's trying to help coax Abby into going to her appointment."

Lucius nodded, but looked as unhappy about it as Severus was. Severus grumbled something about stupid teenage boys.

"Oh Severus, stop it", Hermione said, turning and leaning into his chest, with a smile on her face. "Matty is just trying to help. You better get use to him, I don't think he's going anywhere."

Severus sighed, "I like Matty. It's just....I should be the one comforting Abby, not him." Severus scowled.

Hermione grinned, "You're too cute when you get like this."

Severus looked up and Draco, Harry, and Ron were grinning at him.

"Don't make me hex the three of you", Severus said with a smirk.

"Um, excuse me, Professor", Matty said from the doorway, looking at Severus.

"Matty, I told you to call me Severus outside of the classroom."

"Right, Severus, I think Abby is getting sick in the bathroom. But, I think she is willing to go to the appointment now. I'm not sure for how long she will agree to it, Abby has changed her mind several times. You may want to leave now."

Severus sighed, "Thank you, Matty."

"Severus, I will get Abby. You go gather her things so you can go straight to the hospital". Eileen said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to come, Severus", Hermione asked.

"Why don't you take Addison upstairs and get some rest, you look exhausted."

"So do you", she replied, smiling.

"Yes, but it will do no good for the both of us to be exhausted. We will be back shortly, I'll get Lucius to come along to make Abby feel better."

"Alright", Hermione said kissing him gently and then walking up to their room.

An hour after going up to her room, there was a soft knock on Hermione's door.

"Come in", Hermione called from the couch.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Eileen walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she laid Addison into his crib.

"Kingsley just stopped by", Harry said as they all took a set.

"Was it Fenrir?"

"Yes", Draco said with a soft smile. "They've already had the trial, the dementors kiss is probably happening as we speak."

"That was quick", Hermione said sitting back onto the couch.

"Kingsley wanted it as quick as possible for the sake of Abby. He knew she was having such a hard time with this. Albus went to ministry so he could verify to Abby that Fenrir received the kiss and is actually dead."

Hermione sighed, "Hopefully this will bring some closure to Abby and she can start moving forward. So we can all move back home?"

"Yeah, we are all about to go pack out things", Ginny said.

"It's going to be weird not being with everyone", Draco said smiling.

"I know, but I'm sure we are going to be together often this summer. I already heard Molly planning a get together for this coming Friday", Harry said grinning.

"And Severus and Hermione's wedding will be here soon", Ron commented.

"I'm so excited for that!" Ginny squealed.

"Me too!", Eileen said squealing with Ginny. Hermione giggled and the boys rolled their eyes.

A moment later the bedroom door opened. Severus walked in, Abby's arms were wrapped around his neck, her face was buried into his hair, and her legs were dangling on both sides of his hips. Severus' arms were wrapped around her waist. Lucius walked in behind them.

"Severus, is she alright", Eileen said alarmed, as her and Hermione stood.

"Yes, she's fine", Severus whispered and laid her onto the bed. "Abby's just sleeping, healer Bronson slipped a dreamless sleep potion in with a calming drought. Hermione, I thought you were suppose to be resting."

"I was about to, but they came up with news", Hermione said gesturing to all those occupying their bedroom. "Kingsley stopped by."

"What did he say", Severus said standing upright.

"Was it Fenrir?" Lucius asked walking to stand next to where Draco was sitting.

"Yes, he's receiving the kiss. Albus is there to verify, mainly for Abby's sake", Eileen said.

"Thank gods", Severus sighed and walked to Hermione, wrapping him arms around her.

"We all get to go home now", Hermione said smiling.

"Good."

"But do you think Abby would freak out if she woke up anywhere that wasn't here?"

"She's been dying to go home. We will just put Abby in bed with us when we get there, so when she wakes she will know she's safe."

Hermione smiled and gave Severus a heated kiss.

"Ew, I'm leaving before their clothes start coming off", Draco said grinning.

* * *

Severus was glad to be home. His exhausted mind fell right into a light sleep as soon as he laid down. He could feel Hermione's light breathing, she was so exhausted she wasn't even snoring.

A noise from the hallway brought Severus out of his sleep. He saw Abby wasn't in the middle of the bed where he had laid her and the bathroom door was open with the light off. Severus got out of bed lightly and grabbed his wand. He stopped to make sure Addison was still asleep in his crib, and walked into the hallway.

Severus took two steps, stepped on a book, and fell into the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Severus exclaimed. He quickly remembered Hermione and Addison were asleep and quieted his fit of cursing. Severus raised his wand and slowly crept downstairs. The kitchen light was on.

Severus stepped in the doorway, wand still raised. Abby stared back at him, behind the opened refrigerated door, with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, lowering his wand.

"I'm hungry", Abby said grinning.

"Oh....What's so funny?"

"Did you fall over that book in the hallway?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and then grinned.

"Why don't you have Libby make you something?"

"Shh, do you know how long it took me to get her out of the kitchen. I don't know what I want and I figured I'd just make it myself. I'm not sure how hungry I really am."

"Healer Bronson gave you a nourishment potion, it's suppose to help with your appetite as well. Sit down I will make you something."

"Well I guess he could have told me that, but he drugged me instead."

"If you would take dreamless sleep potions, then no one would have to drug you", Severus said with a smirk.

"Why did we come home? Was it Fenrir they caught?"

"Yes", Severus said as he pulled a few things out of the fridge. "I'm surprised you came down here alone, without knowing what was going on."

"I know we wouldn't be here if you thought it was unsafe. Plus, I could feel how at ease you were when you were sleeping. Even when we were staying at headquarters you were uneasy when you slept, but you felt more comfortable when I woke up here."

Severus smiled and sat a sandwich down in front of Abby.

"So, is Fenrir..dead?" Abby said looking at her sandwich.

"Yes, your grandfather went to the ministry to confirm everything", Severus said rubbing Abby's arm.

Abby nodded and started to eat.

-Review please! Sorry if I missed a lot of typos and errors. I've been feeling pretty sick all day, but wanted to get this chapter finished and up.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione opened her eyes to see black, love filled, eyes gazing back at her. A smile was etched across Severus' face.

"What", Hermione stated groggily.

"Your beautiful", Severus replied, dragging a finger tip along her cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I bet. My hairs bed ridden, my eyes have gook in them, and I have morning breath."

"I don't care. Your still amazingly beautiful", Severus said leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled and rolled over with Severus, laying her head on his chest.

"Your such a charmer, Severus. But, I love you for it."

"Only for you, my love."

Hermione watched Abby sleep on the other side of Severus. Abby had her left, casted arm slung over her face and her right hand clutching onto Severus' shirt. She was obviously asleep.

"How's Abby?" Hermione asked.

"She's alright. I found her in the kitchen in the middle of the night. The nutriment potion Healer Bronson gave her is bringing back her appetite."

"That's great Severus. Did she go back to sleep on her own?"

"She started to get fidgety when we came back to bed. I didn't bother trying to get her to take a dreamless sleep, I offered a calming drought. Abby took it and was asleep a few minutes later."

"Good", Hermione said stretching out further over Severus. "Mmm, I don't feel like getting out of bed, ever."

"I think we've all earned a day in bed, I have no plans on moving."

Hermione smiled, "I don't think Addison would appreciate that."

"He seemed ok with it, when I was feeding him this morning. He's always content with wherever we are and Addison is fascinated with Abby, so I doubt he will have any objections."

"Is Addison asleep?"

"Mmm hmm. He went back to sleep right before you woke."

"Everything is quiet and calm. It's kind of eerie."

Severus grinned, " I agree, but it does give us sometime to ourselves."

"I like how you think", Hermione replied smiling, while pulling herself up to Severus' eye level on his pillow. Severus leaned forward and pulled Hermione's face to his, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm, we better stop before we go to far", Hermione said grinning, placing her forehead on his. "We need to start planning the wedding."

"I know, any thoughts about it?" Severus said, wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione.

"I was thinking something not to big. Invite the Potter's, Weasley's, the Malfoy's, both our parents, and our close friends from the order and Hogwarts."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Have you thought of where you would like to have it?"

"No, I hadn't really put any thought to that."

"What about Snape Manor? My mother and Albus have already offered to host the event. There is a garden in the back yard, which was meant for occasions such as these."

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"How many people did you want to stand with you", Severus asked, slightly shifting so he was laying on his side.

"I was thinking of having Ginny as my maid of honor and then Abby as my bridesmaid. Do you think Abby would agree to that?"

"Yes, I think that would make her happy."

"Who's going to be your best man?"

"Lucius, Draco will be a grooms men. I spoke with Albus and he said he would be happy to be the one to marry us."

"Good. What are we going to do with Addison through all of this."

"My mother said she would watch him. My mother and Albus also said that they would take care of Abby and Addison while we are on our honey moon. I don't think Abby will be to thrilled with having a "babysitter", but I refuse to leave her alone."

"I doubt Abby would want to be left alone at this point in time anyway. How long do you think we should take the honey moon for? I don't know how long I want to be away from Addison and Abby. So much has happened."

"I don't want to be away for long either. I was thinking, have the wedding on a Friday and come back Monday evening. How does that sound? I figured once things settled down, we could take a proper honeymoon during one of breaks from Hogwarts."

"I think that would be alright", Hermione said giving Severus a light kiss.

"We can just see how everything goes between now and the wedding."

As they were speaking, the floo light up green and an envelope flew out, onto the floor.

"I'll get it", Hermione said getting off of the bed and retrieving the letter. She stood in front of the fireplace and opened the letter. "It's from my parents."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, they just wanted to see how Abby and everyone is doing. Also, my mum wanted to tell us they got settled back into their home and want to have us over for dinner once everything settles down. Mrs. Weasley invited them to the burrow this Friday, so they will see us there as well."

"That sounds good. We can discuss that after you get back in bed."

Hermione grinned, "You really plan on spending the rest of the day in bed?"

"Absolutely."

Hermione climbed back in bed and rested her head on Severus' chest.

"Your tired", she said rubbing small circles along his chest. There was no response. Hermione glanced up and saw Severus' eyes were already closed and his breathing was starting to slow. A few moments later, Hermione let her eyes drift shut.

Thrashing on the bed and a murderess scream woke Hermione with a start. Severus jerked up the same time Hermione did, taking in his surroundings. Abby was screaming and flailing her arms.

"Abby, Abby! Wake up!" Severus said, grabbing her arms and pinning her to the bed. Sweet was pouring off of Abby's face. Abby's eyes shot open and she started to struggle against Severus.

"Abby it's alright. We're at home, in bed. Calm down", Severus said soothingly, still holding her down. Abby peered up in Severus' eyes, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Severus loosened his grip on her, once she stopped struggling.

"Alright?" Severus asked Abby, pulling her into a sitting position. Abby gave a slight nod. "It's about time for your to take your potions."

Severus flicked his wand, cleaning the sweet off of Abby's face. He reached over and picked up a few vials off of the night stand.

"What's the extra one for?" Abby asked quietly, noticing a light blue potion in Severus' hand.

"It's a calming drought. It's not as strong as the one I gave you last night, so it won't make your tired. I want you to take it, please."

Abby nodded and downed the potion. Severus watched as her whole body relaxed.

"I'm going to take Addison downstairs for a bottle, I will be back up in a few minutes", Hermione said, making her way to Addison's crib and then out the door.

"Lay back down, love", Severus said pulling Abby back down to the bed.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione returned to the bedroom. Severus was laying on his back, asleep. Abby was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Are you alright", Hermione asked Abby, as she sat on the bed with Addison.

"Yes", Abby said groggily. Hermione could hear the calming drought in Abby's voice. She knew it was stronger then Severus had led Abby to believe.

"You sound tired."

Abby sighed, "Yes, I am. Dad keeps drugging me to make me sleep."

"He's just worried about you, love."

"I know", Abby replied, leaning her back on Severus' side and chest.

"Are your dreams still the same?"

Abby grimaced, "Most of the time. They always include Graham and his father."

Hermione rubbed her shoulder, "They can't ever hurt you again, Abby."

"I know", Abby said quietly. "I just can't get them out of my head. They're always in my dreams."

"It'll take time, that's why your dad has been begging you to take dreamless sleep potions. You look exhausted most days."

"I don't mean to make you guys worry. All of this is just so much to deal with."

"I know", Hermione said lowering herself on the bed, laying Addison down beside her. "So, what's going on between you and Matty", she said, changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Abby said doing her best not to smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You remind me of dad when you do that", Abby said grinning.

Hermione smiled, "Well?"

Abby couldn't help but grin, "Well, we both obviously like each other. Actually, it's ridiculous how much I'm drawn to him when he walks into the same room as me."

"That's what love will do to you."

Abby shifted, laying her head on Severus' side and draped her feet across Hermione. "Please, we haven't gotten that far yet. We decided to take things slow since there is already so much going on. By the way, can I bring Matty to the wedding?"

"Of course, as long as your father doesn't mind. But I don't see why he would, he seems to be more taken with Matty then you do."

Abby grinned.

"Matty won't know what to do when he sees you all done up in your bridesmaid attire."

"You want me to be in the wedding!"

"Of course!"

Abby let out a squeal and Addison squealed back, causing the girls to laugh.

"We will have to have a girls day out soon, Me, You, and Ginny, so we can go dress shopping. I'm sure your grandmum and my mum will want to come along too."

"I can't wait. Maybe that will actually push Matty and myself into a relationship out of whatever it is we are in now."

"It will take time, but you too seem like you're meant to be together."

"Yeah. I figure after the wedding Matty and I could come back here and go for a walk on the beach and............" Abby was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. She visibly stiffened.

"If you continue that sentence I may have to hex you and kill Matty", Severus said hoarsely.

Abby relaxed and grinned under Severus' hand.

"I thought you were sleeping", Hermione laughed.

"I was until these two started squealing", Severus said, gesturing to Abby and Addison. He removed his hand from Abby's mouth and yanked Abby up, so she was laying beside him. "I thought I told you to rest."

"I am. Hermione and I were just talking", Abby responded, resting her ear over Severus' chest, listening to his heart beat.

"So I heard", Severus said rubbing circles on Abby's back. Her eyes immediately started to flutter. Addison watched the two intently, while he chewed on his hand. Severus reached over, after Abby fell asleep, and rubbed his fingers on Addison's cheek.

"You should have woke me if everyone was awake", Severus said softly, looking at Hermione.

"Love, I know your tired. There was nothing happening. We just laid in bed and had some girl talk."

"So I head", Severus said making a face. "I wish I could have kept Abby at ten years old, when she thought boys were smelly."

Hermione laughed, "I know. But, I think boys are the least of our worries right now. Matty is actually helping Abby and doesn't want to push her into a relationship."

"I know", Severus said closing his eyes. 'What time is it?"

" About Three, Go back to sleep. I'm going to freshen up and figure out something for dinner."

Severus nodded, already dosing back off.

Hermione had gotten dressed and taken Addison down into the kitchen with her, when the floo in the sitting room lite up green.

"Hermione! Good to your awake", Lucius said cheerfully.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Lucius, I'm afraid Severus and Abby are asleep."

"Good, good. Albus and Eileen are over, having tea with Narcissa and I. We are going to prepare dinner for all of you, I just wanted to see if anyone was awake yet. Eileen tried contacting you a few times and got nervous when there was no answer. So, she came through the flow and saw everyone sacked out in bed."

"Yes, we are having a lazy day."

"Good, it's much needed. We will be through the floo in about ten minutes, if that's agreeable with you?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much."

Ten minutes later, Lucius, Narcissa, Eileen, and Albus were walking through the floo and into the kitchen.

"There's my grandson", Eileen said cooing at Addison and taking him from Hermione's arms.

"You look like you could use a little more sleep", Albus said, pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I'm ok, I figured I'd wait until tonight to go back to sleep. I don't want to through myself into an odd sleeping pattern."

"Well, you have a seat, then", Lucius said, pulling out a chair for Hermione and forcing her to sit down.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, as she sat down next to Narcissa.

"Women hunting with Ron, I believe."

Hermione snorted.

"I believe he's going to stop by, if we aren't home when he arrives there."

"How is everyone doing here?" Albus inquired.

"We are alright. Apparently Severus found Abby in the kitchen last night, some of her potions are bringing back her appetite. She is still experiencing nightmares, but she's coming along. Her and Severus have slept most of the day. Addison and I have been awake on and off."

"Good, a well deserved rest", Albus said standing next to Lucius, at the stove.

"Abby better be hungry, with all the food Albus is talking about making", Lucius commented.

An hour later, Lucius and Albus stood over the stove and the kitchen counter, preparing dinner. Hermione, Eileen, and Narcissa sat at the kitchen table. Eileen held Addison in her lap.

"I thought I smelled food", Abby said quietly from the doorway. Lucius was the first one to see Abby and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you", Lucius said squeezing Abby tightly.

"I saw you yesterday."

"I don't care", Lucius said, making Abby grin.

"Good of you to grace us with your presence, I hope your hungry", Albus said hugging Abby too.

"Is your dad not awake?" Hermione asked as Eileen and Narcissa came up to Abby and gave her a hug.

"No, he's up there snoring away. It woke me up and then I smelled food, I'm starving."

"Good, your grandfather and godfather have made all your favorites and I expect you to have some of everything. You are far to skinny", Eileen said, making Abby sit down at the table.

Addison started cooing and reaching for Abby. Eileen handed him to her and he settled into Abby's arms, with a huge grin on his face.

"I have a feeling this one is going to be quite a handful too, when he gets older. I can't even imagine what it's going to be like with the both of them", Eileen said, causing Abby to grin.

"What's going on down here", Severus said groggily from the doorway.

"Dinner, of course. I was about to send Hermione up to wake you", Eileen said pulling Severus into an embrace. Severus sat down beside Hermione and across from Abby.

"Why aren't you resting", Severus asked Abby, firmly, after kissing Hermione's cheek.

"I was, but your snoring woke me up."

"I don't snore!"

Abby raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hermione, who started giggling. Severus couldn't help but grin.

"I'm just in time for dinner!" Draco said walking into the kitchen.

"What, is this a bloody party", Severus said scowling.

"You always have been moody right after you wake up", Eileen said, patting Severus' head.

Draco sat next to Abby and put an arm around her. "Hope you plan on eating a lot! Your going to need to gain some weight and get back into shape for quidditch season."

"I'm not playing quidditch anymore", Abby said so quietly, everyone was sure they misunderstood. The entire room went quiet, everyone was staring at Abby.

"What!" Draco almost yelled.

"Abby", Severus said, drawing Abby's attention back to him. "Why aren't you playing quidditch, you love playing seeker. Your cast will be off your arm by the start of term."

"I...I don't know....I guess I just don't want to..." Abby replied, starring at the table.

Severus didn't reply, he just watched her.

"Harry's going to have a fit!" Draco said with big eyes.

-Review please! Sorry for the delay, I had writers block. But, I had a snow day for work today and was able to finish this chapter up. Please review and let me know what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

"Abby, your house team is going to be at a great disadvantage without you", Albus said softly as he brought dishes of food to the table.

"I know...It's not just quidditch I'm not going back to", Abby said shifting under Draco's arm.

"What do you mean", Severus said, watching Abby closely from across the table.

There was a long silence, until Abby spoke softly.

"Hogwarts, I'm not going back."

Then entire kitchen went silent, all eyes were on Abby.

"Abby", Severus started, but stopped speaking. He wasn't entirely sure how to go about this.

"Love, you need to go back to Hogwarts. Finishing your education is an important part of your future", Eileen said, taking over for Severus.

"I missed two months of school last term, I'm sure I'm going to have to repeat my classes. Besides, I missed the O.W.L.S.", Abby said, shifting her gaze to Eileen.

"I've already arranged for you to take the O.W.L.S at the ministry in the beginning of August", Severus said quietly.

"As long as your marks are high on your O.W.L.S, which I'm sure they will be, I will allow you to move on with the rest of the kids in your year", Albus said, sitting at the table.

Abby shook her head, "I don't want to go back, I _can't_ go back."

Severus reached across the table and grabbed Abby's hand, "Why not?"

"Because.....I don't want to face everyone", Abby said quietly. "I don't have anymore friends at Hogwarts, besides Matty. They all think I'm some diluted crazy person. I mean, I begged someone to Avada Kedavra me in the hallway, in front of half the school. Besides, they all hate me anyway."

"Love everyone knows you had nothing to do with all the things that happened at Hogwarts. That was made clear at your trial. Abby, you were under so much stress last year, everyone is aware of that. You will be safe at Hogwarts, all of us will make sure of that", Severus said rubbing his thumb over Abby's hand.

"Yeah, my memories were splattered on the front of the Daily Prophet. Everyone knows exactly what happened to me. As for being safe, that's what you told me last year", Abby replied trailing off.

Severus didn't reply, how could he. Abby was absolutely right, he had failed at keeping her safe. He was one of the one's that actually drove her away. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Abby went to get up from her seat.

"Why don't we discuss something else", Lucius said, coming up behind Abby and pressing on her shoulders, so she would sit back down.

"Yes, we intended on this being an enjoyable meal", Albus said, spooning food onto Abby's plate.

"And, whether you're playing quidditch or not, you still need to put on some weight, Abigail", Eileen said firmly, but giving her a soft smile.

After dinner, all sat in the sitting room. Hermione was wrapped in Severus' arms, sitting on the couch.

"Your falling asleep", Severus said smiling, watching Hermione's eyes flutter.

"I know, I'm rather tired at the moment."

"Why don't you go up to bed?"

"I will in a little while I think I can stay awake a little longer."

"Alright", Severus said smiling and kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Severus, I was thinking. We should ask Harry to speak with Abby. Remember when everything was going on with the chamber of secrets? The kids in school turned their backs on him, making him feel alone and like he couldn't trust anyone. Harry can relate and help Abby deal with that part of what happened to her. Maybe even talk her into going back to Hogwarts."

"That's a good idea. I'm not sure how else to convince her to go back, beyond threatening her and that's not going to help any."

"I'll floo him tomorrow and speak with him."

"Why don't you two go to bed", Eileen said from across the room.

"Perhaps you should take a dreamless sleep potion, so the both of you can get an uninterrupted nights sleep", Albus suggested.

"We won't be able to hear if Addison or Abby need us", Hermione commented softly.

"We can stay the night and look after Addison and Abby", Eileen commented.

"And possibly talk Abby into a dreamless sleep potion?" Albus said.

Abby groaned from where she was sitting with Lucius and Draco.

"I think you have your answer on that", Severus said tiredly.

"Abby you could use the uninterrupted sleep as well. I think you all could", Lucius said softly, rubbing her shoulders.

"Your grandmother and I will be here, everything will be safe. Your never going to feel one hundred percent better if you don't sleep properly", Albus said with a smile.

"Besides, if you aren't sleeping properly, then neither is your father or Hermione. They won't take the sleeping drought unless you do. Just take it for tonight, love", Eileen said, persuasively.

Abby sighed and scowled, "Fine."

"Well, off to bed then", Lucius said standing and pulling Abby up. "We need to be getting back to the manor, we will come back by tomorrow to see you." Lucius said as he pulled Abby to the stairs, Narcissa followed them. Abby was muttering something about pushy people guilting her into taking a potion.

Severus smirked, "She's going to be moody in the morning."

"Off to bed you two", Eileen said.

"Do you have any dreamless sleep potion on hand, Severus", Albus asked, cradling a sleeping Addison in his arms.

"Yes. I suppose we will see you in the morning", Severus said pulling Hermione up into his arms and walking upstairs.

The next morning, Severus woke up and felt completely refreshed. He actually had energy and the want to get out of bed. He looked over at Hermione and knew she felt exactly the same way. She was propped up on an elbow, smiling at him. Her face had returned back to his normal pink color, not the pale tired look it had held for the last couple of weeks.

"Good morning", Hermione said, kissing his lips softly.

"Morning. You look much better, you don't look so tired anymore."

"I feel better. You look better, as well."

"Are Addison and Abby awake?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't been awake for long. Although I think Addison is awake, I heard your mum talking to someone and it sounded like it was coming from Addison's room."

"Ahh I see", Severus said rolling over, pushing Hermione onto her back and laying on top of her. He started nibbling on her shoulder blade. "I can't remember the last time we had alone time that wasn't interrupted by something."

Hermione let out a moan as Severus grinded his hips into hers. Hermione fisted her hands into Severus' hair and pulled his mouth up to hers.

"I could just devour you", Severus said silkily, when he pulled back for air.

Voices could be heard from downstairs.

"Who's here?" Hermione asked, concentrating on listening to the person's voice.

Severus groaned, "Figure's we'd be interrupted."

"It sounds like Harry."

"Damn Potter! Well, he can wait, we have more important things to do!"

Hermione grinned and kissed Severus' nose, "Why don't we go down and talk to Harry about him speaking with Abby. As much as I hate to say this, we can finish this later."

"I suppose", Severus mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Severus were making their way downstairs. Severus was disgruntled at first, but Hermione easily talked him into a better. Albus, Eileen, Harry, and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table. Eileen was holding Addison, Albus had James, and Ginny was feeding her and Harry's three month old daughter, Lily, a bottle.

Addison immediately started cooing when he saw Severus and Hermione. Severus reached down and picked up Addison, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"You two are looking refreshed", Eileen said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for keeping an eye on things", Hermione said happily.

"Anytime, love."

"What's this I hear about Abby not returning to Hogwarts or quidditch", Harry said, looking at Severus.

"I'm not really sure, she just brought it to our attention last night", Severus said, looking around. "Where is Abby?"

"She's actually still sleeping. I'm sure she will be awake soon", Albus said.

"Why isn't she returning to Hogwarts? I really want her to be back on the quidditch team, I think that would make her happy. But I mean, I can get over it, if she decides and not to rejoin the team. I think her not returning to Hogwarts will make things worse for her."

"I agree. Abby thinks that everyone in the school hates her, since just about all the students turned on her when they thought she was the one behind the weird happenings", Severus said.

"Harry, I actually thought it would be a good idea for you to speak with her. You went through something similar when the chamber of secrets reopened", Hermione said taking Addison from Severus.

Harry nodded, "I'm willing to help in anyway I can."

Severus couldn't help but smile. He was a truly blessed man. He had his soon to be wife and two kids, with a loving family that would do anything to help them.

Abby walked into the kitchen, he hair was stuck up on the one side of her head making it obvious she had just woke up.

"What?" Abby scowled, noticing everyone look at her.

"Sleep well?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Yes", she grumbled.

"Your in a mood this morning", Severus grinned.

"Why don't you go get dressed, Abby? Harry has something he wants to speak with you about", Eileen suggested.

Abby huffed and turned on her heal, stalking out of the kitchen.

"What's she so angry about", Ginny asked.

"She was talked into a dreamless sleep potion last night. Abby didn't seem too happy about the idea. But, she'll be fine by the time she gets back down here."

Hermione stood and handed Addison back to Severus. "I'm going to go shower, I will be back down in a bit."

Severus watched her retreat from the kitchen.

"Mum, do you suppose you could watch Addison and keep an eye on Abby for another hour. Hermione and I haven't had any alone time for a while now."

"Of course, love. Take all the time you need."

Severus ran two steps at a time up the stairs. When he entered the bedroom Hermione was searching in an open dresser draw. Severus grabbed her by the waist and slung her on the bed. Hermione giggled, knowing it was Severus.

"What are you doing", Hermione gasped, as Severus ground his hips into hers.

"Finishing what we started."

"We have guests and the kids are awake!" Hermione said excitedly, as she fisted Severus' hair.

"We won't be missed for an hour. My mother is watching the kids."

Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket, murmured a locking and silence charm, and then flung his wand across the room.

Hermione smirked, "Somebody's randy this morning."

"I. Can. Not. Wait. To have you", Severus growled, pulling Hermione's night gown over her head. Hermione pulled the tie on Severus' house coat and pulled it off his shoulders, discarding it onto the floor.

Hermione wasn't wearing a bra, so Severus immediately pulled her breast into his mouth. She moaned and reached down, pulling his pajama pants and boxers down with one tug. Hermione's underwear were quickly tugged off and discarded with the rest of the clothing.

Severus slide his hand down and massaged Hermione's clit, she let out a throaty moan and thrust her hips toward his hand. After a moment, Severus removed his mouth from her breast and kissed his way down, to replace his fingers with his mouth.

"Severus!" Hermione pushed lightly on the top of Severus' head, as he darted his tongue across her clit. It only took seconds for Hermione to climax. Severus licked at her until she had fully come down from her high.

"Now Severus! I need you in me now!"

He smiled at her and kissed his way back up to her neck, stopping to nibble on her pressure point as he placed himself at her entrance. Continuing his ministration on Hermione's neck, Severus thrusted inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation.

Severus was thrusting hard and at an even pace. He could feel Hermione building up her climax again, but he was holding back. Severus wanted to please her as much as possible.

"Harder!" Hermione gasped, digging her fingernails into Severus' back.

Severus obeyed and thrusted harder, but held back from his own climax. Hermione toes started to curl and she screamed Severus' name, as she went over the edge again. Severus slowed his pace down and road her through the climax.

Severus stopped all movement and lowered his mouth to nibble on Hermione's ear.

"You haven't finished yet", Hermione said breathlessly.

"We haven't finished yet", Severus said seductively into her ear, sending a shiver through her body and causing her to moan. She could feel his cock hardening even more, if that were possible, and twitching inside of her.

Severus pulled out of her with a pop. He began running his hands up and down her body, teasing her by just lightly touching her most sensitive parts. Hermione was obviously becoming aroused again. She opened her legs wider and started caressing her breast.

Severus growled and stroked himself, as he watched her for a moment.

"Get on your hands and knees", he growled.

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to moan at the sound of his voice. She complied and turned over, perching herself in his face. Severus didn't hesitate, he grabbed her hips and placed himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready!"He growled.

"Yessssss."

Severus thrusted in hard but slowly. He continued at that pace for a moment.

"Faster! Pull my hair!" Hermione demanded. Severus knew Hermione had a tendency to like it rough, so he fisted his hand into her hair and yanked back hard, while thrusting a little faster. Hermione let out a moan from deep in her chest, her mouth gapped open.

Severus gradually quickened the pace, but not to the point where either one were going to lose it. The faster he pumped, the more Hermione moaned. Eventually, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, with her mouth gapped open with drool starting to dribble out the side. Severus loved it, he was literally fucking her senseless.

He could feel the past couple months of tension leaving Hermione's body, as well as his. Severus gripped one hand on Hermione's hip, keeping the other fisted in her hair. Thinking about it, Severus couldn't really believe all that had happened over the last couple of months. He started to pump harder with that notion.

All the things he had put Abby through, all the things Abby had put them through, the fucking Greybacks, the idiotic Hogwarts students. Severus was thrusting harder with every thought. He was pounding out his tension with each thrust. He was, unintentionally, pulling back harder on Hermione's hair, clenching her hip as hard as he could and thrusting as hard as he could.

The thought of him feeling sore in a few hours crossed his mind, but the amazing sensation kept him going. He faintly registered Hermione moan, almost in pain but more in pleasure. With one more amazingly hard thrust, Severus came with a loud shout. It propelled them forward onto the bed, neither one moving.

Severus pulled out of Hermione and started to push himself off of her back. That's when he noticed the already purple hand mark on the side of her hip, making him realize how rough he had really gotten.

"Shit! Hermione I'm sorry!" Severus said in a panic. He rolled her over onto her back, she was panting, trying to catch her breath. "I didn't mean to get that rough! How bad did I hurt you!" He noticed the sweat still beading off her forehead and the drool that was on her chin. Hermione's eyes were still slightly unfocused.

"I will never shag you like that again, I swear. I'm so sorry!" Severus said, still panicked and rubbing her face.

Hermione grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes, "If you don't shag me like that at least once a week, I will never have sex with you again!"

Severus grinned.

"Severus, that was amazing", Hermione said still breathless. "I lost all coherent thought when were near the end. That was the most amazing shag I've ever had."

Severus was still grinning but spoke in a serious tone, "I hurt you Hermione, you have a bruise."

"Nothing that can't be easily fixed. By the way, get me a potion, I don't want to be feeling that later."

"Yes, I think I'm going to need one too", Severus said, sticking his hand out and summoning two vials of potion and a jar of cream for Hermione's bruise.

Severus watched Hermione's eyes drift shut, as he rubbed the cream on her hip. He couldn't believe how tired he was, when he was wide awake and ready to go just thirty minutes ago. Severus laid beside Hermione, decided to rest for a moment to regain his strength.

He wasn't sure how long later, but Severus opened his eyes. Knowing he had fallen asleep and had been in bed for far longer then he intended, he looked at the clock. It read 3:30. Severus scowled, he had slept for over five hours. Looking over, he saw Hermione was already out of bed.

Deciding a shower and shave was needed, it was a little after four before he made it downstairs. It seemed like the number of people in his house had grown. Harry, Ginny, and their two kids were sitting in the sitting room, closest to the kitchen door. Draco, Lucius, Ron, and Matty were standing in front of Ginny and Harry, they all appeared to be discussing something. Abby was laid out on her side, across the couch, facing away from Severus, she appeared to be sleeping. Talon was nibbling lovingly at her ear. Peering into the kitchen, Severus saw Hermione, Albus, his mother, Narcissa and Hermione's parents.

Hermione saw Severus standing in the sitting room, so she made her way to him.

"Good to see your awake, love", Hermione said smiling.

"You should have woke me up. I didn't need to sleep that long", Severus stated.

"Yes you did, you wore yourself out", Hermione whispered with a grin, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Severus grinned back at her.

"Why are so many people here? And is Abby alright, why is Talon comforting her?"

"Well, remember Harry had a talk with Abby. Apparently, while they were talking Albus called in some reinforcements to help bring Abby's mood back into a better state. Once everyone got here, they were able to talk Abby into going outside for a small match of quidditch."

"How did they manage that", Severus asked curiously.

"My dad made a big fuss about wanting to see Abby in action. She agreed to a small match, which turned into an all afternoon event. They said at first Abby was uneasy, but the longer she played the more into it she got. By the time they were done, Harry said it was just like the matches they would play at the burrow. Abby was at ease and having a good time."

"Good", Severus said smiling. "But that still doesn't explain why she is asleep and Talon is comforting her."

"Ah, yes. Well, when they were done with quidditch, they all came back into the house and Abby started to feel ill. She darted toward the bathroom, Matty and I followed, and she was vomiting. Abby said she felt better but needed to lay down. We think she just did too much in one day and over whelmed herself."

Severus scowled, "Potter! I told you to speak with my daughter, not make her ill!

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry Severus. Once she was laughing and having a good time I didn't want to make her stop playing. I forgot how weak she still is."

Severus sighed and nodded, "What is the consensus about Hogwarts. Is she willing to go back?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet", Harry replied. "But I think she's leaning toward it. Matty was helping talk her back into it and Hermione's dad kept telling her how much he wanted to come to Hogwarts and see a match. I think with a little more persuasion, she will go back."

"Severus! Good to see you", Edward Granger said as he walked in from the kitchen. Jane Granger followed with Addison in her hands.

"Hello Edward, Jane. I hope Addison or Abby haven't been to much trouble for all of you today."

"Nonsense. Your children are lovely", Jane replied smiling.

Severus looked down at Hermione and grinned, "She has no idea."

Everyone decided that it would be best to go home, so everyone could rest. They would all meet up at the Weasley's on Friday for dinner. Hermione had Addison in the kitchen, setting the table and Severus was waking up Abby.

"How are you feeling, love?" Severus asked Abby as she sat up.

"I feel better. I'm just tired."

"Yes, I think you did a little to much today. But that's alright, you can go to bed after you eat dinner", Severus said sitting down beside her. "Well, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I actually had a lot of fun."

"Good", He said putting his arm around her. "I know Harry had a talk with you. Have your thoughts changed about Hogwarts?"

"I kind of want to go back, but I can't imagine spending my nights in the dorms with those other kids." Severus could tell Abby was starting to get upset by the sound of her voice. "I'm afraid to live with them again, I.I.I just can't."

Severus wrapped his other arm around her. "You won't have to. You stay in your room in mine and Hermione's chambers. Please, I want you to come back with us. I promise this year is going to be completely different."

"Ok", Abby whispered, leaning her head into Severus' chest.

-Review please!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Severus tossed and turned on his bed, he ended up laying on his back. Hermione had rolled over and cuddled herself to his chest, pinning him to the bed. Severus sighed and absently started playing with Hermione's hair.

"Severus, take a potion to help you sleep", Hermione said groggily.

"I didn't think you were awake."

"It's hard to sleep with you tossing and turning."

"Sorry, love. It's just that I slept so long this afternoon, I can't seem to get to sleep."

"Take a sleeping drought."

"No, then I will sleep until odd hours of the afternoon and my sleeping schedule will be all messed up."

"A calming drought?"

"Maybe.."

Silence filled the room. Severus starred at the ceiling, listening to Hermione breathe.

"What do you think the kids are doing", Severus asked a few minutes later.

"Severus, it's three in the morning, they are sleeping."

"Do you think? You don't think they woke up?"

"Listen....(silence)....The house is completely quiet. Addison isn't fussing and I don't even hear Abby's Television. I'm sure they are asleep."

"Abby didn't take a sleep drought before bed and I haven't heard her....screaming, yet. Addison could be awake, you know he's not a fussy baby."

Hermione grinned, "Go check on them Severus, I know you want to."

Severus smiled, "It's just it's the first night one of them or both of them haven't slept in here with us, since we all came back home."

Hermione smiled guiltily, "I know, I checked on them around midnight when you were in the bathroom."

Severus scowled but then grinned, "Were they asleep?"

"Addison was. Abby was laying on her bed, half asleep, looking out the window. She said she was alright in her room and didn't need a sleeping drought."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Severus went to Addison's room first. Addison had his hand curled in his dark black hair and was sound asleep. Severus walked to the next door, that was Abby's room, her bedroom door was closed. That was odd, Abby had been leaving her bedroom door open anytime she was in there. But, Severus just figured Hermione hadn't thought about it and shut the door after checking on her.

Severus pushed the door open quietly and took in the scene with curious eyes. Matty was sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall, asleep. Abby had a pillow propped on Matty's leg and she was also asleep. Severus stood there for a moment and just watched the two of them.

Abby's eyes snapped open, sensing someone else in the room. She looked sleepily at Severus, pushing her hand on her pillow. Feeling Matty's leg, Abby's eyes became huge and she jumped up.

"Dad, wait, I can explain", Abby said, nervously approaching Severus, who hadn't moved from the doorway. "We were just sleeping I swear."

"Abby", Severus said softly.

"I know your mad! Matty was only going to stay until I fell asleep! We started talking and I guess we both feel asleep!"

"I'm not mad", Severus said with a smirk.

"Your not mad", Abby stated, after taking a second to feel Severus' emotions.

"W-why are calm", Abby stated.

Severus just smiled and leaned on the door frame.

"Oh god! You're going to kill me, aren't you!" Abby said as she backed away.

Severus smirked, holding back his laughter.

"Matty, Matty!", Abby called, backing into a dresser.

"Shh, Abby your going to wake up the whole house", Severus said taking two steps forward.

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" Abby bellowed.

"Abby?" Matty said opening his eyes. He started to get off the bed, but then stopped when he saw Severus.

"We weren't doing anything! I fell asleep, that's it!" Matty said as nervously as Abby.

Hermione rushed into the room beside Severus."What's the matter?!"

"Dad's going to kill me!" Abby shouted.

Hermione looked around the room, spotting Matty.

"Severus?" Hermione said softly, grabbing his arm.

"I'm not mad. I know they weren't doing anything. I'm trying to explain that to Abby, but she's freaking out."

"Abby, your dad isn't upset", Hermione said soothingly.

"Calm down, love. Come here", Severus said taking another step forward and reaching out to Abby, a little to quickly.

Abby let out a whimper and fell to the ground, with her arm shielding her face. Matty had been completely frozen until now, he jumped off the bed and started toward Abby.

"Matty, wait", Severus said cautiously. "Give her a minute, she will only freak out more if you try to touch her."

Matty stopped and starred at Abby.

"Abby, love look at me", Severus said softly.

Abby slightly lowered her arm and looked into Severus' face.

"I'm not mad Abby. I know you were just sleeping, it's ok. But that's not important right now, we can discuss it in the morning."

Abby's eyes darted from him, to Matty, to Hermione. Talon flew down from his perch and landed on Abby's shoulder.

"Look at me, love. I would never hit you, I just wanted to comfort you."

Abby dropped her arm down to her side and leaned into the dresser.

"I-I'm sorry. I just got nervous when you weren't angry. I don't know why I thought you were going to hit me, you just moved your arm so fast." Tears started to slide down Abby's face. Severus nodded to Matty that he could go over to her.

"Why don't you go make sure Addison is asleep. I will get Matty home through the floo and calm Abby", Severus said kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.

"Matty, you should probably be getting home. Do your parents know you're here?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, if they have noticed you were gone, have them contact me."

"Alright, thank you sir."

Matty said goodbye to Abby and made his way out through the flow.

"Lets get you back to bed, love", Severus said, helping Abby off the floor.

"I'm sorry", Abby whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. But, we will discuss this in the morning."

Hermione walked in and handed Severus a vial of potion. "I figured after that, Abby would need something to help her sleep." Abby gratefully took the potion and drifted to sleep.

Severus and Hermione returned to their bedroom and cuddled back on the bed.

"I can't believe she flinched away from me like that. I have never harm her like that", Severus said.

"Severus, I know you would never intentionally harm her. But you do have to remember that time you smacked her head into the wall last Valentine's day and the Greybacks did beat her for two days straight just some weeks ago."

Severus sighed, "I know I can't believe I did that, I hate myself for it. Those damn Greybacks should be glad their both dead or I'd kill them!

"Don't get yourself excited, you need to sleep. Lets leave all that stuff in the past. Why are you so calm anyway? You just caught Abby and Matty sleeping in her bed."

"It was obvious they weren't doing anything. Matty was sitting up and Abby had her head laying on his leg. They were both fully clothed. I figured we all had had enough drama to last us a lifetime, my overreacting was not going to do any good. I was debating on whether or not to wake up Matty when Abby had woke up."

Hermione smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"I guess I'm going to have to have _the talk _with Abby tomorrow."

"The talk?"

"The sex talk..." Severus grimaced.

"Don't you think she's been through enough", Hermione giggled.

The next morning, Severus and Hermione sat at the kitchen table. Hermione was feeding Addison, while Severus was reading the daily prophet. Abby walked in and started eating what was left of breakfast.

"How are you feeling", Severus asked as he peaked over his newspaper.

"Ok", Abby replied through bites of food.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I figured", Abby said without looking up at Severus.

"Why was Matty in your room so late? Hermione said when she checked on you around midnight, he wasn't there."

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother you. So, I stuck my head through the floo to see if Matty was awake. He was, I only meant to talk to him, but he said he would come through for a few minutes. I guess we fell asleep while we were talking."

"Why was the door shut?"

"We didn't want to wake anyone up. Matty was going to open it again when he left."

Severus nodded, "I don't mind Matty coming over to keep you company, but leave the door open. In the middle of the night I'd rather you come to our room instead of Matty coming over. Don't ever worry about disturbing us."

Abby nodded, "Ok, is that all?"

"Erm, no."

It was silent for a moment.

"What?" Abby said, looking up from her plate.

"Well, I....it's just....I think it's time we had another talk", Severus said slowly.

Abby looked at him with a confused expression.

"I know you and Matty are close and are slowly embarking on a relationship."

"And..."

"Well, I should have had this conversation with you when you started dating Jordan."

"Dad, what are you going on about", Abby said, completely confused.

Severus sighed, "It's just, I know teenagers are....intimate..."

Abby scrunched up her face, "EW! NO! We are not having this conversation!"

Severus scowled, "Yes, we are!"

Hermione was trying to hide her amusement and stifle her giggles.

"No!" Abby yelled, almost angrily but more terrified then anything.

"I'm your father!"

"Exactly why I don't want to have this conversation with you!"

"I have experience!" Severus exclaimed, without thinking.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick. You did not just say that!"

Hermione almost burst out laughing when Severus exclaimed he had experience. She had to get up and walk over to the counter, so she wouldn't interrupt the two with her amusement.

"Abby..", Severus started but was cut off.

"Please dad. Shut. Up. Before you scar me for life."

"You have to have this conversation with someone!"

"I already have! Mum and grandmum had the sex talk with me, like two or three summers ago."

"Oh. Wait, which one of your grandmothers?" Severus questioned, suspiciously.

"Erm, both."

"Why didn't anyone tell me! You were too young!"

"Because you have flipped out, dad. They wanted to talk to me about it before I started experimenting with it. Neither one of my grandfathers knew either, because we all knew they would have the same reaction that you would have had."

"I just don't want you to wake up pregnant one day."

"I know what I'm doing."

Severus scowled.

"Not like that! I just meant I'm not stupid!"

"It happens, it doesn't matter how smart you are!"

"Oh. My. Gods. Dad! I'm a virgin! Now, leave me alone about this!" Abby said scowling at her plate.

"Oh", Severus said, visibly calming down.

"I just thought...I mean you were in a relationship before with Aiden, and then Jordan, and now Matty...You're going into your sixth year, I was a student once too."

Abby sighed and shook her head, "Like you said dad, I was to young with Aiden. The relationship with Jordan had too many other things going on in it to think about anything else. And Matty and I are, well I don't know what we are right now, but we're not having sex."

"Ok...I just want to make sure you know...ugh...the ins and outs of everything."

Abby made a face, "Haven't I been through enough!"

Hermione could hold back her laughter anymore, drawing the attention of Severus and Abby. Hermione's face was bright red and tears were rolling down her checks.

"You two are too much", She said through her laughter.

Severus turned back to Abby and couldn't help but grin, "You know, Hermione said the same thing you just did, when I mentioned to her about speaking to you."

Abby's mouth was starting to twitch into a smile, "Smart women, you should listen to her more often. I'm going to get dressed."

Hermione walked over to Severus, still giggling, and handed him Addison. "I'm going to get dressed as well. We need to be at the Weasley's in a few hours."

Severus looked down at Addison, after Hermione and Abby left the room. "These women are going to be the death of us."

A few hours later, Severus and Hermione sat in the Weasley's kitchen with the other usual guests, now including Hermione's parents. The younger ones of the group, and Edward Granger, were outside playing quidditch.

"Tell me something Severus. Matty took one look at you and ran outside, what was that all about?" Albus said curiously.

Hermione burst into another fit of laughter.

"It's not funny", Severus scowled.

"Yes...it...is", Hermione said through her laughter. She went on to explain about Matty and Abby falling asleep in Abby's bedroom, which led to the sex talk the following morning.

"Severus, Abby's already had the sex talk", Eileen stated.

"I knew nothing about that!"

"Oh yes, right, I forgot we didn't tell you", Eileen said, hiding a grin with her cup of tea.

"It was the funniest conversation, _ever_. I wasn't sure who was going to have a heart attack first, Severus or Abby."

"You probably scared that poor child", Narcissa said grinning.

"Well, once Severus exclaimed that he had experience, Abby was horrified."

The room erupted in laughter.

"I didn't mean to say that! It just came out, I didn't know how else to relate to her", Severus said glaring at Hermione.

"When Edward and I talked to Hermione about sex, he said something along the same line", Jane Granger said, trying to comfort Severus.

Hermione rubbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Don't get angry, love. It was just humorous."

"Don't worry Severus, after the conversation I had with Jordan Chambers while they were dating, I don't think Abby is going to be coming to me for sex advise either", Lucius said with a smirk.

"What do mean", Narcissa said scowling at her husband. "I told you to leave that boy alone, while he was dating Abby!"

"I didn't _do_ anything to him. We just had a talk."

"And what _exactly_ did you say."

"I went to Hogwarts and told Jordan that if he ever took his penis anywhere near Abby, I was going rip it off and give it to fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog, as a token of my affection."

Then entire room burst into laughter, including Severus.

"Abby wasn't too happy with me for a while, after that. Apparently it took her and Harry a few hours to get that boy calmed back down."

"Serves that moron right", Severus grumbled.

"Mummy", James called from that other room.

"James must be awake from his nap", Ginny said, starting to stand, with Lily in her arms.

"Have a seat, Ginny. I will get him", Severus said standing and walking into the other room.

"Sev'rus!" They heard James exclaim from the other room.

"Severus is so good with all the children", Ginny smiled.

"I know, I never would have thought that about him when we were attending Hogwarts."

"Believe it or not, Severus has always loved children. Obviously being caught up with the dark lord, he wasn't able to show it. Once Abby was born, he was the happiest man alive. Abby had Severus doing whatever she wanted him to at an early age. Addison will too, and any other children you two decide to have."

"Do you want more kids?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione grinned, "Yes, not right now of course. When Addison is a little older I want to have another one, but I haven't talked to Severus about this yet."

"I'm sure Severus won't have a problem with it", Eileen commented.

Severus walked back into the room, with James in his arms. Everyone looked at him and grinned.

"What", Severus said suspiciously.

"Nothing", Hermione said with a grin.

"Right", Severus said rolling his eyes and sitting down.

An hour later, Severus and Hermione had managed to escape all the people in the kitchen, and were laying on the couch in the Weasley's sitting room.

"So what were you talking about when I walked into the room with James earlier?" Severus questioned, as he stroked Hermione's back.

"Just talking about children", Hermione said, hiding her grin in Severus' neck.

"What about them?"

"Ginny wanted to know if I wanted more after Addison", Hermione said hesitantly.

"Do you?"

"Do _you_?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"Well, yes. I've never said anything because I wasn't sure how you felt about the subject. And we have had other things to worry about, that's why I hadn't brought it up before."

Severus flipped Hermione, so she was laying with her back on the couch and he was hovering over her.

"I would love to have more children", Severus said seriously, then he grinned. "Perhaps we should start now." Severus ground his hips into hers and started nibbling on her neck.

"Severus!" Hermione giggled. "I didn't mean now, I want to wait until Addison is a little older and everything has settled down."

"Well, we can practice", he replied with a grin.

"We are in the Weasley's sitting room!"

"Why are you two always all over each other!" Abby said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Severus looked over and grinned.

"Your dad just wanted to show you some of the experience he has", Lucius said with a grin, standing beside Abby.

Severus and Abby both scowled, as Abby walked back into the kitchen.

-review please!


	36. Chapter 36

"I Swear, Abby is the hardest person to get out of bed!" Severus mumbled as he walked back into his bedroom.

"She's a teenager Severus. I was the same way and I'm sure you were too."

"Yes, but she has the O.W.L.S this afternoon!"

"We have three hours before Abby needs to be to the ministry, I'm sure we will be on time."

Severus said nothing and started pulling on a shirt. Hermione smiled at him.

"What?" Severus asked, noticing Hermione was watching him.

"Can you believe we are getting married next week?!"

Severus smiled back, "I know."

"I'm so excited!"

The floo lite up green and Eileen stuck her head through.

"Really mum, you should probably send us warning or you may end up getting an eye full of something you don't want to see", Severus said smirking.

Eileen glared.

"She contacted me while you were waking Abby, Severus", Hermione replied.

Eileen smirked, "I will be apparating into your sitting room in a few moments. I just wanted to ask Hermione if I need to bring anything for tonight."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Right, I forgot it was girls night."

"I think we have everything, Eileen. We are going to set up camp in Abby's room, since the television is in there. Ginny should be here around seven", Hermione said smiling.

"Ok, I'm so excited!" Eileen said giddily. "I will be be waiting in your sitting room for Addison."

"I'll bring him down in a few minutes", Severus said.

Three hours later, Severus, Hermione, and Abby were walking through the ministry entrance. Abby immediately stiffened. Severus wrapped an arm around her, he knew the last time she had been there was for her own trial.

"There are a lot of people here", Abby said quietly, shifting closer to Severus.

"Most of them are workers and Aurors", Severus told Abby.

"Are you aloud in the room with me, while I take the exams?"

"No love, they won't allow me in the room because you're my daughter."

"What about grandfather?"

"They won't allow him either", Severus said guiding Abby onto the elevator, followed by Hermione.

"Hermione?"

Hermione and Severus both shook their head.

"But I don't want to be in there by myself", Abby said getting anxious.

"Calm down, there will be ministry officials in there with you", Severus said softly.

"Maybe I just shouldn't take the the exams. I don't need to go back to Hogwarts."

They stepped off the elevator in the education department of the ministry. Severus guided Abby along.

"Abby, you will be fine. Hermione and I are going to wait outside of the room for you."

"But I have to take all the exams today, I'm going to be in there for hours."

"We will wait for you. Abby everything will be fine, I promise. You _have_ to calm down, I can't give you a calming drought. Your mind needs to be clear for these exams."

Severus grabbed Abby's hand and led her toward the room she was to take the exams in. Outside the room stood a crowd of people. Kingsley, Albus, Lucius, Remus, Draco, Harry, and Ron stood in a small circle, talking.

"Right on time", Kingsley said smiling at Abby.

Abby relaxed slightly at the sight of her family standing outside of the exam room.

"What are all of you doing here", Severus asked with an cocked eyebrow.

"Harry, Ron, and I are administering some of Abby's O.W.L.S", Remus replied.

Abby's face lite up, "Really?"

"We should be getting inside, so you can get your exams underway, Abby", Kingsley stated, smiling.

"You'll be in there too", Abby questioned Kingsley.

"Yes."

"See Abby, you will be fine with Kingsley, Remus, Harry, and Ron. Go ahead love, Good luck", Severus said kissing her cheek.

"So, why are the rest of you here", Severs asked Albus, Lucius, and Draco, after Abby went into the exam room.

"Well, this is involving a Hogwarts student and testing. Of course I'd be here", Albus replied, smiling.

Severus smirked and then looked at Lucius.

"I do work in the ministry, Severus", Lucius replied.

"With the unspeakables, not in the Education department."

"Did you really think I wouldn't come wish Abby good look!"

Severus smirked again and then turned to Draco.

"Well, Harry and Ron were going to be here and , well, I just don't have a life. So..."

Severus snorted at Draco's response.

Ten Aurors walked down to where they were standing and started to station themselves around the exam room entrance and through out the hallway.

"What is all this for", Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to wait until Abby was inside before I said anything", Albus said quietly.

"What", Severus asked quickly.

"Graham Greybacks girlfriend, Dorea Higgs, she's been heavily grieving since his death. I've heard through a few sources that she's planning some kind of revenge on Abby."

"What!" Severus bellowed.

"I went to the Higgs residence a few days ago, Dorea was barely responsive. I contacted St. Mungo's for her parents, she was committed to the psychiatric ward that same night."

Severus relaxed. "Well if she's in the hospital, then she's not a threat."

"Dorea was never the threat, she was grieving to much to even think about doing anything to Abby."

"Then, what are the Auror's for", Hermione asked curiously.

"Dorea has a sister. Apparently she has been blaming Abby for Dorea's state and that's who has been looking for revenge."

"This is just great!" Severus said angrily.

"There is no need to worry. I looked over Carry's, Dorea's sister, magical ability when I was at their residence. Carry is only eleven and her magic in untrained. The Auror's are merely precaution."

"Carry will be a first year at Hogwarts this coming term?" Hermione asked Albus.

Albus nodded.

"I will not allow that girl to be a problem for Abby!" Severus bellowed. "I promised Abby this year would be nothing like last year!"

"Keep your voice down Severus. We will take every measure we can to make sure Carry doesn't try anything. Even if she does, Carry is no match for Abby. Abby could easily defend herself against her."

"I realize that, but Abby's emotions won't be able to take anything else. I need things to run smoothly to allow Abby to get back into the routine of things."

"I agree. That's why I didn't mention anything to Abby. Carry is only eleven years old and trying to deal with her sister's emotional break down. When Carry starts at Hogwarts I will introduce a support system to her, hopefully that will help."

Severus sighed and nodded.

Hours later, Abby emerged from the exam room looking tired.

"How did it go", Severus asked, putting an arm around Abby.

"I did well, I think. Well, except in one subject."

"Which was?"

"Divination. I _loathe_ that subject."

"So do I!" Hermione agreed.

"I don't understand why grandfather makes Divination a required course for the first couple of years at Hogwarts. It's not like it's a _learned_ ability, you can either see the future or you can't!"

"You know, I asked Albus the same thing while I was attending Hogwarts."

"I bet he gave you the same speech about Trelawney predicting things about Harry and the war."

Hermione grinned, "Yes something along that line. Trelawney always had a thing for the "Great Harry Potter"."

"She still does! Trelawney got sooo excited when she predicted that Harry and Ginny were going to have Lily. I mean come onnnnn, like it's some big secret that the Potter's are going to end up with loads of kids."

Severus snorted.

"At least I don't have to take that subject anymore", Abby started. "I don't think Trelawney liked me anyway."

Severus snorted, "I wonder why. You know after that little prediction you gave in her class she hounded me for weeks."

"But you laughed when you found out what I predicted", Abby said grinning.

"That is _not_ the point", Severus grinned back.

"Wait, what did you predict? I didn't hear about this", Hermione said scowling.

Abby grinned, "Well, she made me look into that stupid tea cup and make a prediction. I told her I saw that on the follow Tuesday, a shaggy black dog was going to eat her face off."

Hermione snorted, then scowled. She swatted at Severus' arm, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"You were angry at me. It happened when you wouldn't talk to me for days."

"You should have told me, I probably would have forgiven you sooner for telling me that!"

Severus grinned.

"You should have seen Trelawney when I had Muggle out by the quidditch pitch a few days later. She took one look at him and ran back into the castle screaming."

"Damn it! I always miss the good stuff", Hermione replied grinning.

Later on that night, Severus sat in his kitchen with Albus, Lucius, Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Severus, have you ever heard of grocery shopping? I'm starving and you have no food!" Harry said going through Severus' cabinets.

"The women have all the food upstairs in Abby's room, good luck getting anything", Severus said grinning.

"It's only Hermione, Abby, Eileen, Ginny, and Narcissa up there, how much food can they eat?!" Harry asked.

"Ahh, Harry, you underestimate the nature of a girls night. From what I gathered from Eileen they are going to be eating, talking about men, and watching muggle films."

"I want to watch a muggle film", Draco said.

"Not with them", Severus replied. "I've watched movies with Abby and Hermione, they were either screaming or crying their eyes out."

Harry sighed and sat heavily at the kitchen table, "I'm _starving_!"

"Stop complaining and apparate to the store!" Severus said, annoyed.

"I can't leave my two children here, unattended!"

"There are five other men in this room, Potter! I think we can handle your two dunderheads! Besides they are napping with my son."

"Don't call my children dunderheads!"

"If their anything like their father, then I'm sure I am correct."

"Boy, boys, calm yourselves. Harry I will ask Severus' house elf to gather some food", Albus replied, interrupting Severus' and Harry's banter.

"You two fight more than a married couple", Lucius said grinning.

Harry and Severus both glared at him.

"Speaking of married couples, how are you feeling about your upcoming ceremony next week, Severus", Lucius asked casually.

"Satisfied."

All the men stared at him.

"Really that's all you have to say", Lucius asked bewildered.

"Don't sound so excited, Severus", Draco said sarcastically.

Harry and Ron were both eyeing Severus, looking like they were going to attack. Albus stared at Severus with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine!" Severus bellowed. "I'm the happiest I've ever been! And, I'm bloody excited! Are you happy now!"

"You better be!" Ron yelled.

"We wouldn't expect you to be anything less, Severus", Albus said smiling.

"If you hurt Hermione, I will murder you!" Ron bellowed.

"Really Weasley, do you actually think I would ever intentionally hurt Hermione."

"I'm just warning you", Ron said calmly.

"Where's the bachelor party?" Harry asked.

"No!" Severus bellowed, pounding his hand on the table.

"The Leaky Cauldron and then back to Malfoy Manor", Draco said with a grin.

"I refuse to participate", Severus said seriously.

"Come on, Severus. Where's your spirit!?" Albus said joyfully.

"Besides, the women are giving Hermione a bachelorette party the night before the wedding. So you will be home all alone if you don't join us!" Lucius said with a grin.

"Fine! If there are any Knockturn Alley whore's taking their clothes off, someones testicles are getting cut off!"

The men cringed then laughed. Libby, Severus' house elf, popped in and snapped her fingers, filling the table with food.

"Finally!" Harry said grabbing a plate. "By the way Severus, when is Abby getting her cast off? I wanted to start training her for this up coming quidditch season. She still has some work to be done and some strength to regain."

"The cast comes off in a few days, but she still insists that she's not playing quidditch this season."

"I know, but I think getting her back into the feel of things would make her want to play. It would be good for her. Besides maybe the activity would make her want to eat more, she's just sickeningly skinny right now."

"I think playing quidditch would be good for her, but that's on you to get her back into it. I'm not forcing it on her. Speaking of Abby, I will be right back, it's time for a few of her potions."

* * *

"I'm so excited for the wedding!" Hermione squealed as her, Eileen, Abby, Ginny, and Narcissa sat on Abby's enlarged bed.

"Me too! Me too!" Ginny said giddily.

"I'm so happy Severus found someone like you! Not only are you a loving and wonderful person, but you can put up with his temper, which is probably your most important quality in this relationship", Eileen said smirking.

The girls giggled.

"I bet Severus doesn't think that's your best quality", Narcissa said with a grin.

"Ew!" Abby said, making a face. "I don't want to hear about anything to do with my dad and sex!"

"I think I have to agree with Abby", Eileen said, causing everyone to giggle.

"What are we doing for the bachelorette party?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron and then to Snape Manor. The guys will also be at the Leaky Cauldron, we will mingle with them for a few minutes but then have our own time", Eileen said grinning.

"There are no strippers, right?"

"There better be!" Abby said grinning.

"Your father would kill us if he knew we aloud you to be in the presence of a stripper", Eileen said laughing.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen a naked guy before."

Eileen cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Oops!"

"I thought you told your dad you are a virgin", Hermione questioned.

"I am, that doesn't cover seeing naked guys."

The girls laughed.

"You all can't lie to me, you weren't _innocent_ when all of you attended Hogwarts."

Eileen grinned, "I did lose my virginity at Hogwarts, my 7th year."

"Me too", Hermione added.

"Mine was the summer before my 7th year, with Harry of course", Ginny said.

"Who did you lose your virginity to Hermione, Ron?" Abby asked.

"Nope", Hermione said with a grin.

"Well?"

"Draco!"

"No way!" Abby bellowed and all the girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, we had become friends after Voldemort's downfall. Well, we got a little pissed one night and one thing led to another."

"Does dad know?"

"No, he's never asked."

Ginny grinned, at Hermione "So who's better?"

"Well, Draco and I were only teenagers, but I don't think anyone could out do Severus!"

"Shut up!!!" Abby said throwing her hands over her ears.

"Severus is way more equipped", Hermione said grinning.

"EWWW, Stop it!" Abby bellowed.

There was a light knocking on the door and it slowly creaked open, Severus peeked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but Abby it's time to take some of your potions."

All the girls became very quiet and starred at Severus, then burst into a fit of giggles. Severus cocked an eyebrow, deciding he would wait for Abby in the hallway.

Around 3 a.m., Hermione woke up on Abby's bed and saw all the girls were asleep, except for Abby. She wasn't in the room. Hermione knew she was probably with Severus, but decided she would check just in case.

Creeping into hers and Severus' bedroom, she saw Abby sprawled out in the middle of the bed and Severus laying on his side, with his back to Abby. Hermione turned to leave but stopped at Severus' voice.

"What are you doing", he whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure Abby was in here."

"Yes, Abby was having trouble sleeping so she decided to come in here and bother me since all of you were asleep. She eventually fell asleep."

Hermione smiled and then walked over and gave Severus a small peck on the mouth.

"Did you have fun with your giggle fest?" Severus asked smiling.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun."

"Did you talk about me?"

"Of course not", Hermione said grinning.

"Right, I tried to get Abby to tell me what you girls were saying about me, but she made a face and refused."

Hermione grinned, "How was Addison tonight?"

"Fine. Stop changing the subject."

"It's girl talk Severus, nothing you need to know about."

"Just tell me one thing that was said."

"Ok. I said I was very excited for the wedding and that I love you."

"Something I don't already know!"

Hermione huffed, "Fine Severus! We've all seen naked men."

"I already know that too", Severus said and then scowled. "Abby's seen a naked man!"

"Wait, that's not what I meant! I meant the rest of us, not Abby."

"You're horrible at lying", Severus said scowling.

Hermione grinned, "Leave it alone Severus, or I won't have sex with you anymore."

Severus scowled, "Trader."

-Review Please!!!


	37. Chapter 37

*Finally!!! I've been trying to upload this chapter for days but i wasn't able to log in, as i'm sure no one else could either.*

"Abigail, lets go! Now!" Severus yelled up the stairs, as him, Hermione and Addison waited in the sitting room.

"I'm coming!" Abby said scowling, walking down the stairs.

"We don't have all day! Unless you want to keep that cast on, I suggest you hurry up."

"I'm ready! Gods!"

"Don't start with me today!"

Abby glared at Severus, causing him to glare back.

"Severus calm down, she's ready to go", Hermione said rubbing his arm, calming him slightly.

"Do we have to go? I can just take the cast off myself", Abby said chewing her lip.

Severus huffed, "Why are you being like this! We have a lot to get done before the wedding, it's in two days! I don't have time for your games!" He turned on his heel and stalked into the kitchen.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Hermione asked rubbing her arm, as Addison cooed and grabbed at Hermione's mouth.

"I just don't want to go.....I'm scared", Abby said, ending in a whisper.

"Of what, love?"

"I don't know. I hate St. Mungo's, I've only ever had bad memories from that place. I don't mean to upset you guys or piss dad off, I just don't want to go."

"It's alright. We aren't going to St. Mungo's, Healer Bronson has an office in Diagon Alley. We will be going there."

"Oh, well ok."

"And your dad is stressed out over wedding plans and leaving you and Addison for a couple of days."

"I know, I didn't mean to make it worse. I can floo to Diagon Alley by myself, you guys can stay here and continue with the wedding stuff."

"Abby we want to go with you. I know your not comfortable going by yourself. Besides your father and I need to pick a few things up while we are there", Hermione said giving Abby a soft smile. "SEVERUS, COME ON."

Severus stalked back into the room. "Are we leaving now?" Severus asked flatly. Abby turned away from him and stepped into the floo, disappearing a few seconds later.

"Stop being a jerk, Severus. Abby was just scared, she thought we were going to St. Mungo's."

Severus looked at Hermione curiously.

"I'll explain later, we need to follow Abby."

They flooed into Healer Bronson's office, Abby was sitting in a small waiting area.

"Did you check in?" Hermione asked Abby, as she sat down beside her with Addison. Severus stood beside Hermione's chair, glaring at the floor.

Abby nodded.

Healer Bronson exited a room, walking toward Abby, smiling.

"You are looking much better, Abigail", Healer Bronson said cheerfully. "Come, let's go into an exam room.

Abby stood, "Erm, could we just do it here?"

Healer Bronson smiled, placing an arm around Abby. "The exam room is much more sanitized and suitable for these kinds of things. You will be safe, I promise. Your dad, fiancé, and brother can join us if you like, and I can put wards on the room if that would make you feel better."

"Alright."

Healer Bronson leaned down and whispered something into Abby's ear, as Severus and Hermione followed them into the exam room. Abby looked up at Healer Bronson and grinned.

After entering the exam room, Abby laid on the bed and Healer Bronson ran his wand over her body, running a few tests.

"Your body is recuperating nicely. But, your far to skinny for my liking. You need to put on some weight."

"I know, that's what everyone keeps telling me. I am trying."

"I know, you have a gained a little bit of weight since the last time I saw you. I suggest you start eating more if you want to be ready for the quidditch season."

"I don't know if I'm going to play quidditch this season."

Healer Bronson cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Interesting, that's not something the Abigail Snape I've heard so much about would say."

"I know...."

"I was speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Potter and they invited myself, and my very good friend Sebastian Curry, to the first match of the season. Which would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

"Sebastian Curry! The seeker from Puddlemere United?!"

"The one and only, I've been friends with him since we went to Hogwarts. That's too bad if you don't play, Sebastian has heard a lot about you, he's very interested in watching you play."

"_He_ knows who _I_ am?" Abby said astonished.

Severus smirked. He knew Albus and Harry had had some kind of conversation with Healer Bronson about quidditch, he didn't know it involved trying to persuade Abby back to the sport she loved. There was no doubt in Severus' mind that Abby was going to play quidditch for Gryffindor again.

"He sure does", Healer Bronson said with a smile. "Sit up, let's take this cast off and take a look at your arm." He flipped his wrist and Abby's cast was removed. "Flex your fingers, does this hurt?" Healer Bronson asked as he flexed Abby's wrist."

"No", Abby grimaced

"Stop lying", Severus said frowning.

"Shut up! How do you know if I'm lying, you can't feel my arm!"

Healer Bronson grinned, "Calm down, Abby. It's ok if your arm and wrist hurt, I would actually be worried if it didn't."

"I'm not upset, he is!"Abby said scowling at Severus.

"Love, control your temper", Hermione said wrapping an arm around Severus' waist. "Abby can't block your emotions when she's in pain."

"I don't have to have the cast put back on, do I?" Abby asked, sighing.

"No, not for now at least. I will give you some pain potions to take with you. Your arm and wrist bones are still weak, so be careful. If you plan on playing any quidditch anytime soon you will need to use an arm guard."

"Ok", Abby said happily, drinking the potion Healer Bronson provided her.

"Ok, Abby you're all done. Severus, it's your turn", Healer Bronson said, helping Abby off the bed.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."

"Severus, you have avoided your check up appointments ever since I released you and Abby from the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"I need to be sure. It will only take a moment."

"Severus, he's right", Hermione said nudging him toward the bed. "We don't want to be on our honeymoon and you collapse."

"Fine", Severus huffed. He sat down on the bed, Abby was grinning at him. "Who are you grinning at", Severus said scowling.

Abby turned, still grinning, and walked over and sat in a chair by the window.

"Severus, you really need to calm down before you stress everyone else out", Hermione said softly.

"Yours and Abby's relationship isn't like this at home, is it?" Healer Bronson asked Severus, so Abby couldn't hear him.

"No, of course not. I'm just stressed out today, mine and Hermione's wedding is in two days", Severus replied.

"Severus and Abby have been very loving toward one another ever since Abby came back home. It's just every once in a while one of them gets stressed out and angry at the other", Hermione commented.

"Ahh, I see. Well Congratulations on the wedding. Tell me, how are Abigail's sleeping habitats. Have they gotten better?" Healer Bronson commented.

"Yes and no. Abby still isn't sleeping through the night without assistance of a potion. But, the nightmares seem to be less traumatizing to her, most of the time anyway. It's easier to give her a dreamless sleep potion now, so she is sleeping better."

"It will take time, she will get there. Abigail seems to be coming along nicely. I just think you and Abigail need to remember to give each other a break...... Severus, you are recovering nicely as well. Although, you could use a little more rest, but I'm sure you can do that on your honeymoon."

"Alright, thank you", Severus said more calm than before.

"Hermione, your next", Healer Bronson said, taking Addison from your arms. "Well You've grown since I saw you last. When was his last check up?"

"His check up with Poppy was last week. I'm alright, I don't need to be seen", Hermione replied softly.

"Nonsense. With all the stress that has gone on in your house just over the summer, it won't hurt to have a check up."

"He's right Hermione. You haven't let Poppy check you over in months", Severus said, ushering Hermione to the bed and taking Addison from Healer Bronson.

"Alright", Hermione sighed, getting on the bed.

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Healer Bronson asked as he ran his wand over Hermione.

"Greece"

"Your going to Greece! You guys didn't tell me that, I've always wanted to go to Greece!"

"I know", Severus said with a grin.

Abby gave him a playful glare and turned back to looking out the window.

"You appear to be doing just fine, too. Aside from everyone being a little stressed out I would say you all are recovering nicely", Healer Bronson said happily, helping Hermione off the bed. "Alright, Abigail I will want to see you again before you head off to Hogwarts."

SS/HG

"Why do you insist on going to the Leaky Cauldron, can't we just stay at Malfoy Manor?" Severus asked the group of guys, almost whining.

"Nope!" Harry said grinning.

"Come on Severus, it will be fun. Besides the ladies will be here, we can all keep an eye on our women", Lucius said.

"I trust Hermione, there is no need for me to be watching her."

"Yes, you trust Hermione. But do you trust the men that will be in that bar tonight. And, not to mention your mischievous teenage daughter will be there as well."

Severus scowled, "Point taken."

Severus, Lucius, Draco, Harry, Ron, Arthur and Albus entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"First rounds on me", Ron said grinning and ordering the most potent beverage.

"Are you trying to get us drunk, Weasley?" Severus asked.

"That would be the point."

"The women were liquoring up Hermione when we left your house, Severus", Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm aware of that", Severus replied taking a drink of the drink that was sat down in front of him.

"Ah, here are the women now", Draco said pointing to the door.

"Gods, Hermione looks like she's well on her way to being drunk", Lucius said with a grin.

Severus turned and couldn't help but grin. Hermione was red faced, staggered slightly over the floor, and was hanging on to Ginny's sleeve. Severus got up and made his way to Hermione.

"No, you men are to leave us alone tonight", Eileen said, raising an eyebrow at Severus.

"I just wanted to say hello to my love", Severus replied, pulling Hermione into his arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck. "I was hopping I would get to see you."

"I see your speech is still intact at the moment", Severus said smiling and then sweeping down and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"To tell you I love you, of course. And to let these other men in here know your mine."

Hermione smiled. Severus gave her another soft kiss on the lips and then walked back to his table.

A few hours later, both the men and women were well on their way to being pissed, with the exception of Abby.

Severus snorted as he watched Draco chat up a young women, and then fall drunkenly into her lap. "Lucius you need to teach your boy a thing or two."

"Draco does know what he's doing, when he's sober at least. It appears you taught Abby well", Lucius said grinning.

Severus turned his head and saw Abby at the other end of the bar, wrapped in some guys arms and she was smiling.

"What is she doing! Abby will ruin what she has with Matty."

Abby wrapped her arms around the mans neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I don't think so!!" Severus stood up and staggered over to where Abby was standing. Severus snatched the guy by the back of his cloak. "What are you doing! I specifically told you no drinking and NO MEN! And what about Matty!" Severus was doing his best to glare at Abby.

Abby started grinning.

"What's so funny?!"

Abby pointed to the man in Severus' hand. Severus turned his head and came face to face with Matty.

"Oh", Severus said confusedly and sat Matty down. "Right...Erm, neither one of you better be drinking!" Severus turned and walked away as Abby and Matty started laughing.

On the way back to his table, a women bumped into Severus and started to fall to the ground. Severus grabbed her by the elbows and stood her upright.

"I'm so sorry", the long blond haired women exclaimed.

"It's quite alright. The blame lies on myself", Severus said taking a step back.

"Hello, I'm Page Summers", the blond said, sticking her hand out to Severus.

He grasped her hand lightly, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Severus Snape."

"Really? As in Severus Snape, potion master from Hogwarts."

"The one and only", Severus said silkily.

Page smiled and grasped Severus' upper arm when she began to speak, "Interesting meeting you here. I'm not sure if Professor Dumbledore has told you yet, but I am the new muggle studies teacher."

"No Albus has not spoken of you yet. But, we've had some other things going on, so Hogwarts business hasn't been at the top of my list."

"Right, I heard you were a family man these days. Something about you getting married?" Page was nudging herself closer as she spoke.

"Mmhmm. I will be married tomorrow, my finance is around here somewhere", Severus said scanning the bar, but not seeing Hermione anywhere. "Actually just about my entire family is here, somewhere."

Page smiled and rubbed her hand from Severus' arm over to his chest. Severus narrowed his eyes, but was to drunk to actually think of a response.

"Ahh, Mrs. Summers, lovely to see you", Albus said walking up behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore! I was just getting acquainted with Severus", Page replied, removing her hand from Severus.

Severus leaned against the bar and closed his eyes, trying to get his barrings, while Albus talked to page. He scowled a moment later when someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Afraid I was your blond mistress", Hermione said quietly into his ears.

Severus relaxed and opened his eyes. "I hope that didn't upset you. I didn't mean to let her grope me like she did", Severus said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know your drunk, but I would hope you could have stopped yourself if Albus' hadn't intervened."

"I was about to tell her to bugger off when Albus arrived."

"Good", Hermione said running his chest.

"Mmm I love when _you_ do that." Severus turned their position, so Hermione was up against the bar, and started deeply kissing her. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pressed her into the bar. Hermione moaned into Severus mouth.

"I can't wait until I get you alone tomorrow night", Severus said breaking the kiss and tracing his lips along her jaw line.

"Mmm, if you don't stop that I don't know if I can wait." Hermione bite her lip, suppressing a moan, as Severus continued to kiss her jaw and down to her neck.

"Let's skip the wedding. Albus can marry us now and then we can leave", Severus said bringing his head back up and kissing her again.

Hermione giggled when he broke the kiss, "As lovely as that sounds I think everyone would kill us."

"I know", Severus sighed and leaned his head on top of Hermione's.

"So, who was that women that was groping you."

Severus grimaced, "Well, it turns out she is the new muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. Her name is Page....Page....Page something or another."

Hermione snorted.

"Really, do I have to pry you two apart", Eileen said smirking, as she stood behind Severus.

"I told you they'd be all over each other tonight", Abby said grinning.

"It's your bachelor and bachelorette party. Can't you two be apart for one evening!" Eileen said playfully.

"I better go back to my side of the bar before my mother nags me to death", Severus said smiling and gazing down at Hermione.

Hermione pulled his face down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I guess I will see you tomorrow when you become Mrs. Hermione Snape."

Severus walked away, gazing back at a smiling Hermione.

-Review please! The wedding will be in the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

"I never thought I'd see the day, Severus", Eileen said standing behind her son, smiling. A tear slid down Eileen's face as she watched Severus adjust his bow tie.

"Mum, don't cry. I'm already emotional enough", Severus said with a small smile, wrapping an arm around Eileen..

"I'm sorry, love", Eileen said into Severus' chest. "I'm just so happy for you. Hermione is such a wonderful person and she makes you so happy. You have had some dark days, love. I was always afraid you would never find true happiness."

"I know. But, all has worked itself out. I'm about to have a beautiful wife, not to mention I already have to wonderful kids and a wonder family."

Eileen smiled up at Severus. "I need to get back to the girls and get Addison from Abby, and then get to my seat."

"Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"Mmm hmm. She's beautiful, love."

* * *

"Hermione, calm down", Jane Granger said, coaxing Hermione toward a chair.

"But, what if Severus backs out!"

"Severus is a good man love and I see the way he looks at you, he's not backing out", Edward Granger said, pushing Hermione's shoulders down so she sat down in the chair.

"Hermione, think about what your saying", Ginny commented with a smile. "Your talking about the man who is pretty much always clinging to you when you two are in the same room."

"I know, dad is always all over your Hermione. I swear he confesses his love for you in his sleep", Abby added.

"Abby, where's Addison, I need to go take my seat", Eileen said walking in the room. "Hermione, what's wrong? Your looking a little pale."

"Molly said she would watch Addison until you got to your seat. And Hermione's freaking out, she thinks dad has changed his mind."

"Oh, love. You have nothing to worry about", Eileen said walking toward Hermione. "Severus was in his room just a moment ago making sure everything was perfect for the muggle wedding you wanted. He was just glowing, he was so happy. I've never seen him like that before. Besides, he's already outside in the garden, at the alter, waiting for you."

Hermione sighed with relief.

"See baby, Severus is already out there. Let's not keep him waiting", Edward said, kissing Hermione's cheek.

* * *

"What are those women doing. They are taking forever", Draco whined from beside Lucius.

"Be patient boy, women need time to get ready", Severus commented from the other side of Lucius.

"When I get married my women won't take this long!"

"Precisely why you don't have a women", Lucius commented, causing Severus to grin.

Eileen walked into the room, she took Addison from Molly before she took her seat in the front row. Jane Granger quickly followed suit.

"Are the ladies ready?" Severus asked his mother.

"Yes, they should be along shortly."

"I believe we are ready", Albus said, appearing on Severus' right.

"Severus", Lucius hissed. "Abby looks stunning. Look at all these men starring at her!"

Severus' head snapped up to the door way of Snape Manor. Abby was standing there in a green floor length dress, having a conversation with Ginny.

"Abby's beautiful, she looks like her mother", Severus said with a smile.

Something caught Abby's attention, causing her to smile and turn a light shade of red. Severus followed her gaze and his eyes fell on Matty, who was grinning. Severus scowled and starred at Matty until Matty turned his head toward Severus. Matty's face dropped and he turned back toward the front of the garden.

Severus looked back at Abby,she was grinning at him. Severus scowled half-heartedly but he couldn't help but grin back at Abby.

Abby and Ginny started making their way down the isle. Severus' hands began to shack as he watched.

"Breathe, Severus", Lucius whispered.

Severus released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A moment later, Hermione stood in the doorway with her father, dressed in a traditional white, floor length, muggle wedding dress. Severus' breath hitched.

"Oh my gods, she's beautiful", Severus whispered.

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled. Severus' face light up as he smiled back.

"Severus! Breathe!" Lucius whispered. "You're starting to wobble, you're going to pass out!"

Severus released his breath, then took a deep breathe. He never took his eyes off Hermione. Edward walked Hermione up to the alter. Tears ran down his face as he shook Severus' hand and handed Hermione over to him. Severus took Hermione's hand and smiled down at her.

"Severus' your shaking, are you ok?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. I'm just overly excited", he replied with a smile. Severus' entire face was glowing as he looked at Hermione, causing her to smile and glow as well.

Albus started the ceremony. Severus couldn't believe he was finally at his own wedding. Over the years he had come to realize that he would probably never marry. He had come to terms with that, figuring his life would be mostly occupied by Abby. Severus hadn't factored in what he was going to do once Abby graduated Hogwarts and started a career or went to university.

Then, Hermione came along. When she had returned to Hogwarts, Severus wasn't to thrilled. He remembered her as the bossy know-it-all, that was a royal pain in his ass. Hermione had returned as the charms apprentice and Severus had immediately noted a change in her. She appeared to have matured even more over the summer. Hermione had filled out quit nicely, her curves were in all the right places, and her hair still had it's bushy qualities but she seemed to have better managed it.

Over the first two years their friendship has bloomed quit a bit. Hermione still had an interest in potions, so Severus reluctantly let her be an assistant in her free time.

Severus thoughts were momentarily broken when her heard the words, "I do", come out of Hermione's mouth.

After the first month Hermione had started working with him in his lab, Severus was undone. He realized how beautiful and smart Hermione was and she made for a wonderful conversationalist. Severus had almost let it spill to Hermione a few times that he had daughter, but decided against it since there were still a few death eaters on the lose.

When Severus found out that Hermione was to take over the charms position at Hogwarts, he was ecstatic. He had secretly feared that Hermione would go into research or take a position at a different school.

Little did Severus know, Hermione had no intentions of leaving Hogwarts or Severus. Hermione was sometimes still a royal pain in Severus' ass, but he loved her for it.

"Severus", Albus said softly.

"Hmm, what?" Severus asked, coming back to reality.

"Say I do", Lucius whispered.

"Oh! Right! Yes, of course. Defiantly, I do."

Everyone in hearing distance chuckled and Hermione grinned at Severus.

"I now present Severus and Hermione Snape. You may kiss your bride, Severus!" Albus said happily.

Severus put both hands on Hermione's face and pulled her into a seering kiss.

* * *

The reception had been in full swing for a couple of hours. The other half of the Garden was were the reception was held.

"Who let that blasted women into my wedding", Severus said scowling, as he watched Draco dance with Page Summers.

"She is Draco's date", Lucius replied. "Draco needed a date and as you recall Ms. Summers was hanging around us at the Leaky Cauldron last night. So, Draco asked her and she happily said yes."

"I bet she did", Severus said scowling.

"Come now, Severus. Don't let her bring you down, you now have a lovely wife", Lucius said nodding toward Hermione, who was dancing with Harry.

Severus smiled.

"I believe it is time for the father daughter, bride and groom dance", Albus announced, clearing the dance floor.

"I'm glad Hermione's parents liked me. I don't think this would have gone well if Edward hadn't taken a liking to me", Severus commented, as he watched Hermione and Edward dance.

"Yes, yes, I agree. You need to remember that for when Abby gets married. I'd assume that will be in some short years", Lucius commented, nodding in Abby's direction. Abby was sitting next to Matty, who had his arm around her protectively. Addison was sitting in Abby's lap.

Severus sighed, "I know. Matty seems to bewitch Abby's mind, but he's good for her. Matty makes Abby happy. It will be a horrible day for me when I have to give her up."

"Don't worry, I seriously doubt Abby will go far. That is if her and Matty end up going anywhere."

Severus looked curiously, "I never thought about that."

"Alright, bride and groom dance!" Albus announced.

Severus walked over to Edward, shook his hand and then bowed to Hermione.

"My love", Severus said silkily as he pulled Hermione toward him. "You've been out of my presence for far to long."

"I was sitting with you twenty minutes ago."

"Exactly."

Hermione grinned.

"I see your secret admirer is here", Hermione still grinning.

Severus made a quiet groan, "Draco decided he needed a date, and apparently she was in his proximately."

Hermione giggled.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "And what do you think you're giggling at Mrs. Snape?" Severus swooped down and gave her a loving kiss.

"Mmm", Hermione murmured with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, that's nothing. You just wait until we get to Greece. Right now you look just ravishing and if all these people weren't here I'd devour you."

Hermione grinned, "I can't wait."

A few more hours had passed at Severus' and Hermione's reception.

"Severus, Hermione, your port key will activate in twenty minutes. You should start saying your goodbyes", Eileen said handing Addison to them.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know if I can leave the kids, Severus."

"I know. But, they are going to be with my mother and Albus. And from what I hear, they have planned a few things with your parents and Lucius and Narcissa, so they will be well taken care of."

"I know they will be taken care of. I just don't want to leave them", Hermione replied, kissing Addison's check.

"Neither do I, but I think we will regret not taking some time for ourselves. It is only three days, we will retrieve the children on Monday", Severus said, trying to convince himself and Hermione.

"You two are going to Greece, no arguments!" Eileen said. "You are accessible through the floo, so making contact is going to be easy enough. Now go say your goodbyes!"

Severus grinned, "Let me go find Abby and set some ground rules."

Severus pulled Abby from Matty's arms and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Hermione and I will be leaving shortly", Severus said as he swayed him and Abby to the music.

"Alright", Abby said with a smile.

"Are you sure your ok with us being gone for three days?"

"Yes."

"You can contact us through the floo and can send a letter to us using Talon, if you like."

Abby smiled, "Dad, I'm going to be fine, and so will Addison. Besides, Grandmum said Matty could come over."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I heard. Which leads me to enforcing the rules I set for you."

"I know, I know. No leaving the manor without an adult, or at least permission from an adult. Which, said permission, has to come directly from you. Don't give grandmum and granddad a hard time, take the sleeping potion, and if I'm caught alone, in any kind of compromising positions with Matty, you will kill Matty. No ifs, ands, or buts about it", Abby said grinning as she racked off the rules.

Severus smirked at her and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Here we are", Severus said, as him and Hermione landed in a large sitting room. Severus was wrapped around Hermione.

"This place is beautiful, Severus!" Hermione squealed as she looked around the room and started walking toward the window. "Look at this view!"

Severus and Hermione's condo sat thirty stories off the ground, with a wonderful view of the rest of the village, beach, and water.

"I see something more beautiful", Severus said coming up behind her.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning around.

"You, you're just ravishing", Severus said smirking and pressing her up against the window.

Hermione smiled, "Really, and what do you plan on doing about that?"

"A few things", Severus said picking Hermione up and carrying her to the bed. He stood her up in front of it. "As lovely as this dress is, it has to go." Severus reached around and unzipped the back of Hermione's dress, letting it fall to the ground. Leaving Hermione standing in her bra and underwear.

"Well, I believe you are over dressed, Mr. Snape", Hermione said as she started to remove his tux.

After Severus was only left with his boxers, he laid Hermione gently on the bed. He began kissing and sucking on her collar bone.

"I can't believe I have such a lovely wife. You do realize I'm never going to let you go, right?" Severus breathed into Hermione's neck.

"I'd never dream of it, love." Hermione let out a moan when Severus gently grinded his hips into hers. He reached around, unhooked Hermione's bra and tossed it onto the floor. Severus kissed his way down and started nibbling on Hermione's breast.

Hermione gasped and threaded her hand into Severus' hair. "Severus' I'm ready for you! I've been waiting all day, please!"

"Patience, my love." Severus kissed his way down to her navel and lopped his fingers under the waist band of her underwear, sliding them down. Discarding them with the rest of the clothing. He began kissing lightly on Hermione's thighs, finally running his lips across her clit.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped and twisted her other hand in his hair. Severus lightly sucked and twirled his tongue until Hermione shrieked in ecstasy. Severus kissed his way back up to her neck and Hermione pulled him into a seering kiss.

"Now Severus, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"With pleasure, my love", Severus said as he placed himself at Hermione's entrance and gave her a slow, deep thrust.

"Yessss", Hermione hissed.

Severus' thrusts were long and slow until Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and met his slow thrusts with hard and urgent ones.

"You little minx", Severus hissed and quickened the pace.

"Yess, that's it Severus!"

Severus could feel himself not lasting much longer, so he reached down with his mouth and drew Hermione's nipple into it. He bite down lightly and Hermione shrieked again, as her muscles clamped down over Severus. Severus gave two more hard thrusts and spilled inside of her.

Severus rolled off of Hermione and pulled her into his arm. "You better rest up, round two will begin shortly."

Hermione grinned.

* * *

Severus woke up to the sunlight pouring into the room. Hermione was laying beside him on the bed. She was on her side with her head propped up by her arm, reading a witch weekly magazine and eating a bowl of fruit.

"You look lovely", Severus said sleepily, with a smile.

Hermione scowled, "I haven't even showered yet." She grinned.

"We should save time and take one together", Severus said silkily.

"Right, because that would save time", Hermione smirked.

"What time is it anyway?"

"About 10:30."

Severus scowled, "Why did you let me sleep this late."

"You were tired Severus. Besides, I haven't been awake very long either. This is our honeymoon, so enjoy it."

Severus sighed, "Well lets get showered and dressed. I have things planned for us to do this afternoon."

The three days of Severus' and Hermione's honeymoon went by too quickly. Monday had gotten their before they knew it.

"We should probably be getting up now", Hermione said as she drew small circles on Severus' chest. It was late afternoon and the two were recuperating from another round of love making.

"Yes, I suppose. I believe we are meeting everyone for dinner at Snape Manor."

"Mmm hmm", Hermione said.

Just then there was a tapping on the window. Severus and Hermione looked up and Talon was cooing happily at the glass, holding a letter.

"I'll let him in", Severus said rolling out of the bed. When he opened the window Talon flew in and perched on Severus' shoulder, nudging happily at his face.

"There is toast over on the counter, Talon", Severus said taking the letter from him.

"What does it say. Is everything alright", Hermione asked.

"Mmm hmm. It appears my mother is just venting, her house as been filled with Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys all weekend. The only thing that has kept her sane is your mum, Narcissa, and Molly", Severus said while reading the letter and then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"It would appear Albus, Abby, Lucius, Matty, your father, Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Arthur set the backyard and the side of the Manor on fire."

"What were they doing?! Is everyone alright!?"

"Apparently they were playing with a few of the twins creations. Everyone is fine and all the damaged to the grounds and manor were repaired."

Severus scowled.

"What?"

"Albus has been giving Abby some instruction on the new powers she has acquired from myself and Talon."

"Well, that's probably a good thing. She needs to learn so she can control them. What exactly are the powers that she acquired? I know she can feel you and your feelings when your in the room, but what else?"

"I'm not really sure. I don't think Abby is either. Healer Bronson and Albus said she will gradually figure out she has powers she hasn't' had before. I just hope she hasn't figured any out and has been keeping them from me."

"I doubt it. She hasn't really been away from us since she's been back home."

"Yes, you're right."

"Does Abby know what we have planned, when we leave Snape Manor?" Hermione asked, as she got up and dressed.

"No, I haven't told her. I also asked that no one mention it to her, I wanted to be the one to tell her", Severus said with a smirk.

A half hour before dinner, Severus and Hermione took another port key and arrived in the middle of the sitting room in Snape Manor.

"Severus! Hermione! I hope you two had a wonderful time", Eileen said walking from the kitchen, followed by Jane Granger, who was carrying Addison.

"Yes, it was lovely", Hermione said as she hugged the two women and took a cooing Addison into her arms.

"Where is everyone else", Severus asked, after he hugged his mother.

"Well, us two, Molly, and Narcissa have been in the kitchen cooking. While Abby, Albus, and the rest of that lot are around here somewhere doing god knows what!"

Severus couldn't help but smirk.

"I tell you, that lot has been off the wall the last couple of days! The older they get, the more outrageous the things they do!"

"Ah, I see Mr. And Mrs. Snape have arrived", Albus said he he walked into the room, followed by everyone, except Abby and Matty.

"Where are Abby and Matty?" Severus asked Scowling.

"Matty is about to depart for his home, Abby is saying goodbye."

Ginny pulled Hermione away from Severus and the men. "You have to give me details!" Ginny said grinning. Hermione grinned back and started in on what her and Severus did on their honeymoon.

"How did Abby and Addison do, besides the mischief", Severus asked his mum and Albus.

"Addison was just lovely, he's such a good baby", Eileen replied. "And Abby did wonderfully as well. I blame Albus for all the mischief that went on", Eileen replied.

Albus grinned guiltily.

"Abby took the dreamless sleep potions?" Severus inquired.

"Dad!" Abby said happily from the door way and then walked quickly to Severus, embracing him into a hug.

"I guess that answers my question about the dreamless sleep potion", Severus said scowling, looking at the dark circles under Abby's eyes.

"Severus, she has been taking them. And without putting up a fight, I might add", Albus said.

"Yes. It was just, she fell asleep last night without taking one and had a nightmare. So, she ended up waking up about four a.m.. Well, I went back to bed, assured by Albus that he would take care of Abby. Of course I wake up this morning to this lot swimming in a pool in the middle of the drawing room. I mean really who conjures a pool, in the house!" Eileen said, glaring at a grinning Albus.

"But you went swimming too, grandmum", Abby added.

Eileen glared at Abby and Severus burst out laughing. "It sounds like you have had a good time this weekend, Abby."

Abby grinned and nodded.

"Dinners ready", Molly called from the kitchen.

After dinner, everyone filled back into the sitting room saying their goodbyes.

"So tell me Severus, what do you have planned for the family next week", Lucius said with a grin.

"Well, Hermione and I are going back to Greece for the week."

Abby's face fell and then she scowled.

Severus grinned. "Come on Abby, I need to apparate you back to the house."

"What? No, I don't want to stay there by myself. I'd rather stay here", Abby said, disappointed.

"Hmmm. Well, alright. See you in a week!" Severus said with a smile.

"Severus!" Hermione said swatting at his arm. "Abby, don't listen to him. We are taking a family vacation for the week. We are going back to Greece."

"Really?!!" Abby said as her face lite up and she ran over and threw her hands around Hermione's and Severus' neck.

"Come on, we need to get back to the house. You need to pack and we need to pack Addison's things", Severus said smiling.

Abby pulled back and gave Severus' a playful glare, "Jerk!"

-Review please! I was in New York this weekend and in F. A.O Schwartz toy store they have three, three foot high, Harry, Hermione, and Ron Figure's made from legos and about a seven foot high Hagrid made from Legos. It was awesome.


	39. Chapter 39

Hermione woke to the light sounds of rain splatting on the window. She peeked open her eyes to a dark and dreary room. Rolling to her side, she saw Severus was still asleep. He was laying on his stomach with his head facing her.

Hermione brushed the hair out of Severus' face, letting her fingers linger on his cheek. She started to outline his jaw and mouth.

"What time is it", Severus groaned.

"I don't know", Hermione replied with a grin.

"I feel like I've slept forever."

"I think you were just over tired, love. You figure right after we got back from Greece we went to the quidditch world cup. Not to mention, our last night of summer get together, that we had last night."

Hermione rolled back over and glanced at the clock. "Shit! Severus, it's almost eleven in the afternoon!"

"What!" Severus hissed and sat up.

"Severus, I'm sure the kids are awake. I can't believe we slept this long!"

Severus and Hermione both got out of bed and hurried into the hallway. As soon as they stepped foot from their room, Addison's giggles filled the air.

"It sounds like he's in Abby's room", Severus said, making his way across the hall and pushing the door open to Abby's room.

Abby and Addison were laying on their backs, on a blanket on the floor. Abby had conjured what looked like mini seekers, as she twisted her hand in the air the mini seekers flew and somersaulted. Addison was giggling and trying to grab them.

"Abby we are so sorry. Your father and I hadn't intended to sleep that long", Hermione exclaimed and sat down beside them, followed by Severus.

"It's alright. I figured you guys were just tired."

"You should have woke us up. How long have you two been awake", Severus asked.

"I've been awake since six. Addison woke up around seven or eight. We were fine, I would have woke you guys if we needed you."

"Awake so early on your last day of summer?"

"I just couldn't sleep. I'm still nervous about going back to Hogwarts."

"I know" Severus said twirling Abby's hair.

"Have you two eaten?" Hermione asked.

"We ate breakfast and I gave Addison another bottle not that long ago."

"Addison's lucky to have such a wonderful sister", Hermione said with a smile. "Severus we should get dressed, so we can get our things to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Albus expects all of us for lunch in the great hall, in about an hour."

An hour later found the four walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Severus was holding Addison in one arm, with Hermione's hand in his other hand. Abby was trailing slightly behind.

"Who's all going to be at lunch?" Abby asked quietly.

"All the professors will be there, along with a few of their spouses."

"Well, it sounds like a professor thing, maybe I should stay back in your chambers."

"No, Abby they are expecting you. Everything will be fine."

They approached the entrance of the great hall.

"But dad, I don't want to go...", Abby started, but stopped when the entrance of the great hall opened and Matty stepped out. "Matty?"

Matty smiled and offered Abby his arm.

"It appears I was correct, Matty. Your assistance is needed", Severus said with a smirk that caused Abby to glare at him.

"I'm not hungry", Abby said still glaring.

"Don't make me hex you!"

Abby huffed and grabbed Matty by the arm, pulling him into the great hall.

Everyone in the great hall was seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Finally, you four have arrived", Albus said walking over and pulling Abby into his arms.

"Give me my grandson, you two enjoy your lunch", Eileen said taking Addison and sitting down with him. A few of the professor's that weren't close friends and had little contact with Addison, started pawing all over him.

"Abby! So good of you to join us", Lucius said with a grin.

"Godfather? What are you and godmother doing here?" Abby said, looking from Lucius to Narcissa.

"Ah, that was my doing. I thought perhaps inviting a few extra people to lunch would help you transition back to Hogwarts."

Abby smiled and sat down in between Severus and Matty.

"Oh, and Abby, a ministry letter arrived for you a few moments ago. I'm assuming it's your O.W.L results", Albus said twinkling, handing Abby the letter.

"Eh, I don't want to open it", Abby said staring at the envelope.

"fine, I will", Severus said smirking and snatching the letter from Abby.

"Dad!"

"No need to worry, I already know the results", Albus said grinning. "Top marks all around, well except for one."

"Divinations", Abby mumbled.

"Yes, that's the one. And if I'm not mistaken you beat your fathers score in potions."

Abby grinned and looked at Severus.

Severus arched an eyebrow, "There is still my N.E.W.T.S score."

"I'll be sure to begin studying for that now."

Severus scowled and threw the letter at Abby.

Towards the end of Lunch Albus stood up to make an announcement. "For those of you who are unaware, we do have a new muggle studies teacher on staff this year. I'd like to introduce Page Summers to everyone."

All the men that were at Severus' bachelor party grinned and looked at Severus. Severus glared and moved closer to Hermione. Hermione, Ginny, Eileen, and Narcissa eyed each other.

"I believe most of you met Ms. Summers a few weeks ago at Severus and Hermione's wedding", Albus added.

"Good to have you on staff", Draco said with a smile. Most of the other staff muttered something of a greeting.

"Thank You, I'm sure I'm in for a treat. I here the staff here is very accommodating."

Harry eyed Severus and grinned. In turn, Severus kicked him in the shin. Hermione glared at the two of them.

"Right, I believe it is time for quidditch training with Abby", Harry said starting to laugh.

"What? I still don't know", Abby said quietly.

"Come on, Abby. Let's just go have a quick match and a few drills and then we will go from there. You don't have to make any commitments right now. But, I'm really going to need to know by tomorrow, that's when quidditch try-outs are."

"Alright", Abby said standing and exiting the room, along with most of the men.

"Severus! We need another player, will you join us", Ron yelled, after sticking his head back into the great hall.

Severus looked at Hermione, "Will you and Addison be alright for a bit."

"Of course. Go get Abby settled back in and playing quidditch again."

Severus smiled and kissed Hermione's forward, then walked out of the room.

"Severus is a changed man", Professor Trelawney said.

"How so", Page Summers asked, trying to join the conversation.

"Severus has never been one to show any public affection. This past year with Abby and Hermione he has turned into what one would call a family man."

"Severus has always been a family man", Eileen added.

"Yes. I think Hermione's and Abby both being at Hogwarts has done wonders for him. And now with Addison", Albus said taking Addison from Eileen. "I don't see Severus resorting back to his bottled up emotions.

"Well that's good. Severus seems like a very wonderful man", Page said smiling.

"Yes, he is", Hermione told page, trying to be nice.

"So, what's the relationship between you and my son?" Narcissa asked Page.

"Right now, we're just friends. Draco and I are still new to each other", Page responded, smiling.

"I believe I am going to retreat to my chambers. I will see everyone tonight", Hermione said as she stood and took Addison from Albus.

"Albus and I are going to drop by later, love", Eileen said with a smile, patting Hermione's arm.

A couple of hours later, Severus was walking in from the quidditch pitch. He smelled of sweat and his robes were dirty. Severus walked in the main entrance of Hogwarts and started toward the dungeons.

"I see you play just as hard as any of the other younger staff or kids."

Severus stopped and spun to his left, Page walked out of the shadowed corner. Severus gave a weary smile and nodded his head.

"Where are you headed now, _Professor_ Snape", Page said, adding a sultry emphasis on professor. She stood as close as she could to Severus.

"Er, I'm going down to my chambers, to find my wife and son", Severus responded taking a small step back.

"Pity." Page ran a hand up and down Severus' chest and then turned and walked out of the castle.

Severus scowled and continued down to his chambers. When he entered, he saw Hermione and Addison sitting on the couch.

"Good, you're back", Hermione said standing. "I need to go do a few things in my classroom." She handed Addison to Severus and then gave him a kiss. "You stink!" Hermione said scrunching up her face.

Severus smirked and pulled her closer to him. "I was hoping you would take a shower with me." He swooped down and pulled her into a seering kiss.

"Mmm. As lovely as that sounds, I will never get anything done if I follow you in there." Hermione pulled away grinning.

"Your lose."

"I'm sure we can make up for it later."

Severus smirked and then turned his head to Addison, "Do you want to take a bath with daddy?" Addison let out a loud squeal, causing Hermione and Severus to smile.

Hermione had been sitting at her desk for a few hours when Ginny, who was holding Lily, and James walked into her classroom.

"Working hard already", Ginny said smiling.

"Just have to get a few lesson plans done. Actually I think I'm about done. How did you know I was here?"

"Severus. Well he mumbled something about you working."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"I stuck my head into the floo and called your chambers. Severus and Addison were asleep on the couch."

Hermione smiled.

"I heard you had a reputation for working long hours", Page said from the doorway.

"Just getting a few things done", Hermione said smiling, then glancing at Ginny.

"You're Ginny Potter, Harry's wife. Correct?"

"Mmm hmm", Ginny responded.

"Do you work at Hogwarts?"

"No. James, Lily, and I stay here with Harry during the year."

"Ah, I wasn't aware that the staffs spouses stayed in the castle. Unless they worked here of course."

"It's not uncommon. Eileen stays with Albus a majority of the time", Hermione responded.

"Whatever keeps us with Harry", Ginny said, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose it is nice. The house elves preparing meals and cleaning up, you don't really have to do anything", Page said, with an innocent smile.

"I take care of my children", Ginny said through clenched teeth, face turning red.

"Is there a party in here and we weren't invited!" Harry said happily, as him Abby, Ron, and Draco walked into the room. They had obviously come straight from the quidditch pitch, looking and smelling like Severus. Harry stopped smiling once he say Ginny's face.

"Well, I need to be going. Have some lesson planning to do", Page said starting to walk out of the classroom.

"Do you need some help", Draco asked, not noticing Ginny or Hermione's face.

"Sure."

"Ginny whats wrong", Harry said walking over and wrapping his arms around her. Ron picked up James.

"Nothing! That cheeky cow!"

Harry looked confused and over to Hermione. She was just as angry as Ginny was.

"Whats going on?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. We can discuss it later", Hermione said regaining her emotions, not wanting to discuss it in front of Abby.

"Harry, you stink!" Ginny said making a face.

"You all do!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Abby by the arm. "Come, you smell worse then your father did. You need a shower before the sorting ceremony tonight." Abby grinned and let Hermione lead her to the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Harry said running toward them. "Abby, are you going to play for the house team."

Abby looked as though she was thinking it over.

"Pleaseeeeee, we need you. You don't really want Slytherin to beat us and then your dad to rub it in my face, do you?" Abby grinned at that. "Besides, after try-outs, Sebastian Curry is going to be coming to a few of our practices and our first game."

Abby's eyes lite up, "Yes, Healer Bronson told me. I will play and see how it goes.

Harry gave a hoot and high fived Ron.

"What was going on with you, Ginny, and Professor Summers?" Abby asked Hermione, as they walked toward their chambers.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just some professor issues. Where is Matty?" Hermione responded and then tried to change the subject.

"His dad came to apparate him back home, so he could shower and then take the Hogwarts express."

"I see, and your sure you don't want to join Matty on the train. Your father and I could ride too."

"No, I don't want to. Besides my stuff is already here, I just need to unpack my room."

"And your positive you want to stay in the chambers with me, your father, and your brother. Not in Gryffindor tower?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Hermione and Abby walked past Severus' potion classroom, stopping at the door to their chambers. Hermione spoke the password quickly and the door unlocked. She pushed it lightly open, Abby followed her inside. Severus was stretched across the couch, with Addison laying on his chest, both were asleep.

"Aw, is this what I get to look forward to when I come home every day?" Hermione said smiling.

Severus peeked open an eye, gave a half smile, and closed his eye again.

"Severus, Abby has something to tell you."

"I do", Abby said confused.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, about quidditch."

"Oh, right. I'm going to play for the house time again."

Severus opened his eyes and smiled, "Good. I think you will realize how much you would have missed it. By the way, You left a package at the house, it's waiting for you on your bed."

"I didn't leave anything at the house."

"Yes you did, it's in your room", Severus said shifting Addison and sitting up.

Abby walked to her room. Hermione conjured a crib out of the chair by the fire, then took Addison from Severus and laid him in it. Abby let out a high pitched squeal from her bedroom.

"I take it she likes the broom", Hermione said smiling and sitting next to Severus.

"Apparently."

Abby barreled out from her bedroom and hurled herself at Severus and Hermione.

"You got me the new edition of the Firebolt!" Abby threw her arms around the both of them.

"Yes, sort of a welcome back to Hogwarts present. I knew you were in need of a new broom for the upcoming quidditch season", Severus responded.

"What would you have done if I hadn't played quidditch?"

"Used it as a bribe."

Abby smirked, "It would have worked."

"Now go take a shower. You smell bloody awful!"

Abby grinned and hopped up, walking to the bathroom. A loud knock sounded from the door.

"That's probably your mum and Albus", Hermione commented.

Severus nodded and got up and answered it.

"We've heard the good news, Abby's playing quidditch again", Eileen said with a smile.

"Have you given her the broom yet?" Albus inquired.

"Mmm hmm, just a moment ago. Abby is in the shower now."

"Ah, So tell me, what do you two think of the new muggles studies teacher, Page Summers?"

Hermione scowled and Severus made a face.

"Well, that can't be good", Eileen remarked.

"Trouble already?" Albus asked.

Hermione sighed and replayed the story of what she said to Ginny.

"Why, that cow!" Eileen said angry. "It's hard work taking care of your children and Ginny is a wonderful wife and mother!"

"Perhaps it came off the wrong way. I'm sure Ms. Summers meant no harm by it", Albus suggested.

"She meant it, I could just tell by the way she said it."

"Maybe she's just jealous that Ginny has a husband and children", Severus added.

"You better not be sticking up for her!" Hermione said scowling at Severus.

"I'm not!" Severus scowled.

"I believe a change of subject is needed. Have you discussed the situation about Carry Higgs, Dorea's sister, attending Hogwarts with Abby?" Albus asked.

Severus sighed, "I had actually forgotten about that. I will tell Abby about it when she's done in the shower, she will need to know before the sorting ceremony."

"I will need to know what?" Abby asked, walking into the sitting room.

"Come, have a seat for a moment", Severus said, gesturing for Abby to sit down. Abby sat. "Tell me, what have you heard about Dorea Higgs since the summer?"

"Matty told me she got really depressed after Graham received the dementors kiss. Something about attempting suicide and she's in St. Mungo's?"

"Mmm hmm. Anything else?"

"No, what don't I know?"

"Well, Dorea has a sister, Carry. She's going to be a first year this year."

"Ok. Matty mentioned that he heard she had a sister, but didn't know her age."

"There is a few other things you need to know, before the students arrive. Over the summer, a few of us had heard that Dorea was making threats, toward you."

Abby made a face at that.

"Well, it wasn't Dorea. It turned out to be her sister. Carry is very upset about Dorea's mental status and is looking for anyone to take it out on. But there is nothing to worry about, your grandfather visited the Higgs home over the summer and found there to be nothing behind the threats. Just a child trying to cope with her sisters illness."

Abby had began to turn pale while Severus was talking. "I-I'm not going to the sorting ceremony. I want to go home!" Abby jumped up.

"Abby, wait!" Severus said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back, half on him and half on the couch.

"Calm down, love. There is nothing to be afraid of. Even if Carry did try to harm you in anyway, you could easily block her and defend yourself. She's only eleven."

"I don't care, I don't want to be here anymore", Abby replied with tears in her eyes. Talon swooped down and landed on Abby's shoulder, gently nudging her face. Abby instantly relaxed.

"Someone get me a calming drought", Severus said quietly.

"I don't want to deal with this anymore", Abby whispered.

"I know, but it will be fine. Here drink this, it will keep you calm for the rest of the night", Severus said, making Abby drink the drought that Hermione handed him. Her eyes dropped and Severus pulled her up so she was leaning on his chest.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Eileen asked worriedly, watch Abby fall asleep.

"I think after a few days and she gets back into a routine will help her", Albus commented.

A few hours later found everyone sitting in the great hall. Severus and Hermione, along with most of the staff, were keeping a close eye on Abby. All the upper years of Hogwarts were already seated. It was a tradition on the first night for all the houses to leave the upper part of the tables open for the first years. Except this year at the Gryffindor table, Abby and Matty sat all the way at the front, near the staff. Leaving a gap between them and the others in their house.

Abby was weary around the other students. Seeing as last year most of the students in Hogwarts had shut her out and turned their backs on her.

"Abby seems to be alright", Hermione commented.

"Mmm hmm."

"Your new found friend is looking at you", Hermione almost growled.

"What?" Severus turned and saw Page Summers smiling down the table at him. "Oh."

"Here comes the first years", Remus said from Hermione's left, sensing her tension.

"Which one is Carry Higgs?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to go with the one giving Abby a death glare."

A skinny, average height, brown haired, Eleven year old was starring Abby down.

"Maybe Abby won't notice", Remus suggested.

"Too late", Hermione said.

Abby looked up, seeing Carry glaring at her. She looked away and glanced at Severus. Abby's view of Carry was blocked by someone sitting in front of her.

"Severus, at first year just sat with Matty and Abby", Hermione commented.

They watched as the first year said something, making Abby and Matty smirk. One or two more first years sat down with them as well, the others scattered throughout the front of the table.

"Higgs, Carry", Minerva McGonagall called from the a stool in the front of the great hall.

"Interesting, it seems as Abby and Matty are getting along pretty well with the first years that sat with them", Severus said watching them.

"Well, that's a good thing. Maybe it will help Abby along into getting back into making friends again."

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled out.

"You have to fucking kidding me!" Severus growled under his breath, as he watched Carry Higgs sit down at the Gryffindor table and glare at Abby.

-Review!!! Sorry for the week delay!


	40. Chapter 40

Hermione woke, her senses flaring. A moan escaped her lips as she felt fingers rub forcefully on her clit.

"It's about time you woke. Your body has been very responsive in your sleep", Severus said silkily into her ear. He was still spooned behind her. Hermione could feel the liquid pool between her legs. Severus shifted and starting to penetrate Hermione's core. Hermione emitted a low moan and fling her arm back, wrapping it around his neck.

Severus cupped her breast, squeezing the nipple, as he slowly started moving. His lips met her neck as he released the breast and ran his hand down her side. Severus wrapped his arm around her thigh, lifting it into the air, allowing him deeper penetration.

"Yesssss, that's it", Hermione said in a low hiss.

Severus' stokes became harder. Hermione was trying to get Severus to pick up the pace by thrusting her hips backwards.

"Faster", she grunted.

Severus obliged and his stokes became harder and faster. Hermione fisted her hand into his hair and pulled. Severus let out a hiss and his thrusts became erratic. Hermione yelled out as her muscles clamped down, bringing Severus into an orgasm with her. Severus held onto Hermione tightly, as they both came down from their climax.

"Good morning", Severus said huskily into Hermione's ear. "It's time to get up and ready for the day."

"What a wonderful wake up call", Hermione said smiling and untangling her hand from his hair.

"I thought you would appreciate that, since the day will be filled with incompetent dunderheads."

Hermione smirked, "It's the first day of classes, you never know the first years could surprise us."

"Doubtful."

Hermione giggled and stood up. "Well I believe a shower is in order."

"Perhaps we should take one together?"

"Alright, but you must keep your hands to yourself. We don't have time for your seductiveness.

"I believe there is always time for my seductiveness", Severus said smirking and following Hermione into the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later, Hermione and Severus emerged from their room and walked to the sitting room. Abby, Eileen, and Addison were seated on the couch.

"Good your awake and dressed", Severus said to Abby.

"I woke her up, she was in a dead sleep", Eileen commented.

"That's because dad keeps drugging me", Abby said scowling.

"It was just dreamless sleep potion! Besides I didn't think you would sleep at all, I know your still anxious about being back here at Hogwarts and about that other Higgs girl", Severus grumbled

"Albus told me that she was sorted into Gryffindor?" Eileen asked.

"Don't remind me", Abby huffed.

"It will be fine love. I'm sure once Carry gets settled here and makes friends, all her anger will pass."

"Let's hope or I may have to kill her", Abby said sarcastically.

A knocked sounded from the door. Hermione answered it.

"Abby it's for you."

"Who is it, this early in the morning", Severus asked scowling.

"Do you even have to ask", Eileen said smirking.

"Probably Carry, coming to hex me", Abby said light heartedly.

Severus smirked. Hermione and Matty walked into view.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked Matty.

"I thought I could walk you to breakfast."

Abby smiled and got up, "Alright."

"We will be right behind you", Severus said as Abby took Matty's hand and they walked to the door. "Stupid boy", he muttered.

"Oh, stop it Severus", Hermione said grinning.

"Matty's so good for Abby. Did you see how her face lite up when she saw him", Eileen said smiling.

"Walked all the way down here just to walk her to breakfast", Severus muttered.

"You do stuff like that too", Hermione said with a smirk.

"But we're adults! And your my wife!"

Hermione grinned and took his hand, "Just come on, we need to get to breakfast before it starts without us."

"I am going to take Addison back to mine and Albus' chambers, just floo me when you are done for the day", Eileen said.

An hour and a half later, Severus stood at the board in his classroom, watching the 6th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walk in. Abby was one of the first to enter the classroom, Matty had also walked her to her first class.

Severus noticed that Abby had picked a "safe" seat. She sat all the way in the front on the outside of the desk, that was the closet seat to his desk. Jordan and Shelly walked in, hand in hand. They saw Abby, exchanged quiet words and started to head towards her. Abby stiffened and started to curse under her breath. Severus scowled and and started to take a step forward.

"Hi, your Abby right", a brown haired Ravenclaw girl said happily.

Abby nodded.

"I was wondering if my boyfriend and I could sit with you? I'm Julie by the way, and this is my boyfriend, Jeff."

"Yeah, sure", Abby said quickly, hoping Jordan and Shelly would pass her without saying a word.

Severus backed up slightly, but still watched Abby. Jordan and Shelly walked by, not saying a word, but glancing at her sideways. Jeff beckoned for Abby and Julie to come closer so he could say something, obviously about Jordan and Shelly, and then all threw burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Severus ended up being ten minutes late to lunch. Hermione was scowling down at her plate when he sat down.

"You look happy", Severus said sarcastically. "Whats got you in a snit?"

"I'm not in a sit!" Hermione said angrily.

Severus smirked.

"We have only been here a day and a half and I already want to hex Page Summers", Hermione whispered.

Severus smirk fell, "What happened."

"I know she has been hitting on you Severus! Harry told me!"

Severus ran a hand over her cheek, "You have nothing to worry about love, you know that."

"Damn right I don't have anything to worry about. I will hex your penis off if an inappropriate thought crosses your mind about that cow!"

Severus scowled and Remus chocked on his coffee, who was sitting to Hermione's left.

"How is everyone today. Good I hope", Albus said with his all knowing twinkle, to Severus' right.

"Lovely", Severus sat flatly, taking a drink of his tea and pulling Hermione's hand into his.

"Severus, Hermione, I am to inform you that Eileen would like to have dinner in our chambers, tonight at 8. Ah Severus, I can see by your scowl your wondering why so late. Abby has to be at quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor until then and we of course have to be in the Great Hall for dinner, seeing as it's the first dinner back. Abby is going to eat a light dinner here before try-outs and then meet us in my chambers when they are over."

"Are you ok with that", Severus asked Hermione.

"Mmm hmm", Hermione said, having calmed down.

"Splendid!" Albus said clapping his hands together. "Speaking of Abby, I see a few first years and some of Matty's friends have joined them for lunch."

"If that damn Carry girl would stop glaring out her and trying to get Abby's attention, she would be fine", Severus said glaring. "She also seems to have friended a few Ravenclaws in my potions class."

"Julie and Jeff? She walked in here with them", Hermione said.

Severus nodded.

"Excellent", Abby said, twinkling again.

"I need to get back to my classroom. I have to brew some potions for Poppy. Hermione, would you like to join me?" Severus asked.

"I can't, I have a class in twenty minutes."

Severus cupped her face and turned it toward him. "Don't worry about the retched women. It sounds like she's just trying to get to you." He lowered his voice, "While Abby's at try-outs, perhaps we can have a repeat performance of this morning?"

Hermione smiled. Severus kissed her lips lightly and then got up and walked out of the great hall.

Severus was standing over a simmering cauldron when he heard someone enter his classroom.

"Severus?"

Severus scowled to himself, recognizing Page Summers voice.

"Can I help you, Professor Summers?"

Page jumped, not realizing Severus was standing to her right, and twirled to the side with a grin on her face. "Page, call me Page."

"Well, Page, can I help you."

"Yes, you can. I was just wondering if perhaps I could use your classroom and your assistance from time to time. Potions is a hobby of mine and I would like to brew from time to time."

"Potions is a hobby of yours?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Just because I'm the Muggle Studies teachers, doesn't mean I have other interests."

Severus snorted, "You sound like my wife."

Severus saw Page scowl at that and he grinned. He stiffened when she walked up beside him, brushing against his arm as she looked into the cauldron.

"Well what do you say? It will only be a night or two a week, I know how busy you are", Page said raising to her full height, letting her breath graze his ear.

Severus gulped, "I think I can work you in."

"Great! Well, I should be going now. I have much to do", Page said rubbing Severus' arm and walking away.

"Fuck!" Severus barked out when Page left the room.

Hermione sat at her desk, grading the papers her Hufflepuff and Slytherins had turned in as class was over.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione scowled at her paper, she'd recognize that cow's voice anywhere. She schooled her features then looked up.

"Professor Summers, something I can do for you?"

Page, call me Page. I just had to tell Severus the same thing!" Page said in a giggly voice.

Hermione wanted to smack the giggles right out of her throat.

"Right, something I can do for you?"

"Mmm, no. I just went by and saw Severus, so I thought I'd stop and see you on the way back up to my classroom. We are going to be brewing together you know."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes. I told him I needed a space and some assistance to brew and just jumped at the chance! It should be such a wonderful experience."

"I bet", Hermione replied, flatly.

"I hope you don't mind spending some more time away from your husband. I know it can be hard, being your first year of marriage and all."

"Oh, you know, do you. Been married before?"

"Well no. You know, Severus told me I reminded him of you."

Hermione scowled, "If that is all, _Professor_ Summers, some of us have work to do."

Page smiled brightly and exited the. Hermione flicked her wand and slammed the door. She then threw up a silencing charm and let out a piercing scream.

* * *

"How could you Severus!" Hermione ranted as she stood beside the fireplace, in hers and Severus' sitting room.

"What are you going on about", Severus asked, then turning and throwing a silencing charm at Addison's bedroom door.

"That stupid cow came and talked to me this afternoon. She said, that you said, that _she_ reminded you of _me_!"

"I said no such thing!"

"You better not have! I will hex your balls off!"

Severus made a face and crossed his legs.

"Why would she say something like that!" Hermione added.

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She made a comment and I said that sounded like something you would say. Not that she reminded me of you!"

Hermione scowled, "And what's this about you and her brewing together."

Severus scowled back, "Page is using my facilities. She said she may need help sometimes, and when she does need the help I thought I would bring you with me."

"Oh it's _Page_, now!" Hermione seethed.

"We are on first name basis with all the professors, you know that!"

Hermione's scowl deepened, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around, facing the fireplace. Severus got off the couch, walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why is this getting to you so much?" Severus asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Because she is deliberately trying to break us apart. She wants you Severus."

"I don't care what she wants. I only want you and I have you, I'm not letting you go, ever."

Hermione relaxed into his arms. "She's beautiful Severus and She has the body of a supermodel. Skinny and long legs. I still have fat from the pregnancy with Addison and horrible hair."

"Are you serious, Hermione!" Severus said turning her in his arms. "You are far more beautiful then she is. Your hair is lovely, it's not wild like it use to be. And fat? Are you serious? Hermione your thin _and_ you have curves." Severus pushed her into the wall beside the fireplace. "And, oh, I love these curves", Severus said as he grinded his hips into hers.

Hermione gasped and then grinned.

"You know what would be wonderful", Severus said as he kissed her neck. "When she is needing my assistance on a potion, you can join me." He let his mouth linger on her collar bone. "And while she's brewing, I'd have you pressed up against my desk." He moved his hand over her breast and started kneading. "My mouth would be all over you, making you moan", as he spoke he tweaked her nipple, suckled her neck, and grinded his hips harder.

Hermione let out a throaty moan.

"Yes, just like that. _Professor Summers_ wouldn't be able to stand the pleasure I'd be giving you."

"Severussss", Hermione hissed and pulled his face to hers, into a searing kiss.

* * *

"I was worried, Albus told me you two were not in the great hall for dinner", Eileen said as she opened the door to her chambers. "Hermione, you seemed very stressed this afternoon."

"Yes, I'm much better now. Severus and I just needed some time to ourselves", she replied, squeezing Severus' hand.

"Good, good."

"Ah, the last too arrive", Albus said from his chair by the fire. Abby and Matty were laying on the couch, under a blanket.

Severus scowled, "What are you two doing."

"Hand check!" Eileen said with a grin.

Abby and Matty grinned, throwing there hands out from under the blanket and into the air, as if they were surrendering.

"Nothing", Abby said grinning, answering Severus' question.

"Shouldn't you two be at try-outs?" Hermione asked.

"They ended early", Matty answered.

"Yeah, we don't even have try-outs tomorrow, it's going to be a regular practice. The list is going to be posted tonight, not that many people tried out since there weren't many positions open", Abby added.

"Dinner is severed, Headmaster Dumbledore", Dobby said as he popped in and then popped back out.

"So Abby, Matty, how were the first day of classes?" Albus asked over dinner.

"Mine went well. Although I think I'm going to have a time in my NEWT level potions class", Matty said.

Severus smirked, "I'm sure you will be fine, if you can keep your mind on class and not lingering on writing love letters to my daughter."

Matty paled, "You saw that."

"Wait, you saw that and didn't call him out. Are you sick", Abby said almost giggling.

"Or course not. I just thought it would be more fun to call him out here and embarrass the both of you", Severus replied before putting a fork full of food into his mouth.

"Figures."

"So, Abigail, how were your classes?" Eileen asked.

"Actually, they were good. Well, except for muggle studies, I don't think I'm going to like that class."

Hermione and Severus perked up at that. They hadn't informed Abby about anything that was going on involving Page Summers.

"There's something weird about Professor Summers. She kept staring at me. I expected the students to be staring at me today but not any of the Professors. Professor Summers was watching me more then the students were. Besides, she only likes the boys. Anytime someone raised their hand to answer a question, she always called on the guys."

Severus caught Hermione grumbling something before he heard Matty.

"I liked her, I thought she was nice", Matty commented.

"Figures", Abby said.

* * *

Early Friday evening found Severus marking papers in his office, attached to his classroom. Addison was laying across his lap and one of his arms, falling asleep. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch in their siting room after dinner, so Severus thought he'd give her some piece and quiet.

"Aww, isn't he just so cute", Page said from the doorway that led to his classroom.

Severus sighed and looked up, "I'm rather busy page. What is it I can help you with."

"Nothing really, I was just stopping by to see if you were in your classroom. I noticed the wards were down, so I figured you were."

Severus cursed himself for forgetting to put the wards back up.

Page made a step forward and Severus started to stand up and protest. Before she could move any farther or Severus could say anything, Matty came into the office.

"Severus", Matty said stepping into his office. "Erm, sorry, Professor Snape", He corrected himself when he saw Page standing there.

"What is it, Matty? Where's Abby, is everything alright?" Severus asked.

"Well, Abby is sick. We were having quidditch practice and Abby threw up several times. We could tell by looking at her she was ill, before she even started throwing up. But, she refused to leave practice. Harry, I mean Professor Potter, had to stun her in order to get her down to your chambers. He's down there with her now, but him and Hermione, I mean Professor Granger, I mean Snape, I..whatever!..They are having trouble trying to get her to stay."

"Thank you", Severus told Matty. "Professor Summers, I'll speak with you on Monday."

* * *

"What's going on?" Severus said, walking into his chambers from his office entrance. Hermione took Addison from him and laid him in his crib.

"Abby is obviously sick but she was refusing to leave practice."

"Sebastian Curry is at practice. You said I would be able to work with him!" Abby exclaimed, weakly.

"Abby, Sebastian is very interested in you. He knew you were sick, he's willing to come back next week and work one on one with you. Your to weak to accomplish anything tonight."

Abby crossed her arms and huffed, tears rolling down her face. Hermione pulled Abby into her arms and Abby started to cry heavily into her neck.

"Come on Abby, lets lay on the couch", Hermione said soothingly, pulling Abby into a laying position with her on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Abby's been a little high strung lately. Being the first week of classes and quidditch, I think she's just a little over whelmed", Severus said.

"I understand, I just wanted to make sure she's ok. Sebastian is coming back next week to work with her. I've decided to cancel practice tomorrow anyway, so everyone has the weekend to relax."

"Thank you", Severus said sincerely as he walked Harry to the door.

Severus walked over to the couch. Hermione was lightly stroking Abby's back, Abby's breathing was slowing, signaling she was falling asleep.

"She has a fever, Severus", Hermione said quietly.

Severus summoned a potion. Hermione sat up slightly, pulling Abby up.

"Drink this love, it will help you feel better and sleep", Severus said.

Abby drank the potion and closed her eyes. Severus enlarged the couch and laid down with Abby and Hermione.

"Tell me something", Severus said to Hermione, quietly. "What are you going to have your students call you, Professor Granger or Professor Snape."

"You know, I hadn't even thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Matty seemed rather over whelmed when he couldn't figure out what to call you", Severus said with a grin.

Hermione smiled, "Oh. Do you have a preference for what they call me?"

"No, it's up to you."

"I think I may stick with Professor Granger. It would be more confessing with two Professor Snape's prancing about the castle."

"I don't prance!"

"I'm sorry, _billowing_ about the castle."

Severus smirked.

-review!


	41. Chapter 41

The sounds of Addison's cries startled Severus awake.

"What! What's wrong!" Severus exclaimed, bolting into a sitting position and looking around.

"It's Addison, love", Hermione said sleepily, climbing over him to get out of bed.

Severus scrunched his eyes and looked around, still half asleep.

"Severus, Addison is in his bedroom."

"Oh." Severus got out of bed and followed Hermione into Addison's room. "Addison never wakes up in the middle of the night anymore."

"What's the matter, my love", Hermione cooed at Addison as she reached into his crib and picked him up. "Oh! Severus he's burning up!"

Addison's cries turned into wails as Severus' reached over and felt his head.

"Bring him out into the sitting room, I will go get a few potions from my classroom."

"Should we floo Poppy?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Addison should be ok with the potions. We will see if we can get his fever down, if not I will floo Poppy. He'll be alright."

A loud clanking sound came from the bathroom that was next to Addison's room.

"What the hell was that", Severus said as he walked out of the room and to the bathroom, followed by Hermione.

Before Severus could see completely into the bathroom he could hear Abby's agonized moans. As he stepped into the door, Abby came into view. She was curled up into fetal position in front of the toilet. The stench of vomit filled the air.

"Abby? Are you alright?" Severus questioned as he reached down and felt her forehead. Abby moaned when he touched her. "Damn, she's burning up too."

"I'm flooing Poppy."

"I think once they get potions in them, they will be ok."

"Severus, Abby has had a fever since yesterday. The potion obviously only worked for a couple hours. Abby's brain is going to fry if we don't floo Poppy! And Addison's little body can't take this!" Hermione was almost in tears, this was the first time Addison had been really sick.

"Alright love, calm down", Severus said soothingly. "Let me get Abby off of the floor and I will floo Poppy."

"No", Abby moaned. "The floor's cold, I don't want to get up. Dad, I need some wat..." Abby stopped abruptly, sat up as quickly as she could and lunged for the toilet, vomiting.

"Severus, please go get Poppy", Hermione pleaded.

"I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Severus walked back to the bathroom. "Come, bring Addison into the sitting room. Poppy is going to check him first, while I try to get Abby out there."

"Alright", Hermione said and then walked quickly toward the sitting room.

Hermione walked into the sitting room, Poppy had transfigured the two sitting chairs that sat by the fire. One was a bed, identical to one that was in the infirmary. And, the other was a crib, similar to the one Addison slept in when he was first born.

"Let me see the little one", Poppy said gently, as she took Addison from Hermione. "Oh my, you are burning up aren't you." Addison's cries had simmered to a tired whine.

Poppy laid Addison in the crib, lowered the railings, and ran a few diagnostic test on him.

"I imagine Abby caught the flu that's been going around the castle and then transmitted to Addison. Quite a nasty virus that's going around. It involves high fever, vomiting, and body aches", Poppy told Hermione.

Severus walked into the sitting room with Abby in his arms. Her head was slightly hung back over Severus' arm.

"Is she alright, Severus?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes, she keeps falling asleep", He replied as he laid Abby onto the make shift infirmary bed. "How's Addison?"

"He has the flu, as I suspected", Poppy said. She uncorked a few potions and coaxed Addison into swallowing them. Poppy then walked over and started examining Abby. "Like I told Hermione, I think Abby probably caught the flu that's been going around the castle and gave it to Addison."

Severus nodded and walked over to Hermione, who had picked Addison up and was cradling him in her arms. Abby let out a moan and started swatting at Poppy's wand.

"Abby be still or I will have to restrain you", Poppy said softly, continuing her work.

Abby swatted her wrist again and her left wrist plopped against the bed. She let out a whimper.

"Has her wrist been bothering her lately?" Poppy asked.

"She hasn't said anything or made any indications that it has", Severus replied walking over and sitting next to Abby on the bed.

"It's probably just from the body aches and the fact that her body is weak from the flu. But, Healer Bronson requested that anytime Abby is ill or has a medical problem that I floo him after I treat her."

"Yes, he told me the same thing", Severus said.

"Abby has the flu as well", Poppy said. "I gather you will have more luck getting her to take these potions." Poppy handed him three vials of medical potions. "I will floo Healer Bronson later in the morning, expect a visit from him."

Severus nodded.

"Addison and Abby will both sleep well into the afternoon, so don't be alarmed. I doubt either one will have much of an appetite until diner time. Even then they won't want to eat much. They should be fine by tomorrow and Abby should be good to attend classes on Monday."

"Alright, thank you", Severus said as Poppy stepped into the floo.

Hermione laid a sleeping Addison into his crib. "I'm sleeping out here on the couch." She turned around and Severus had already enlarged the couch and was summoning pillows and blankets from their bedroom.

"Gods Severus, it's three in the morning", Hermione groaned as she sunk down into his arms on the couch.

"At least it's the weekend."

Around 8:30 in the morning Severus woke up to Hermione getting off the couch. He watched as she walked over to Addison and placed her hand on his head.

"How is he", Severus said stretching out further on the couch.

"Addison's fever is gone, he's still sleeping", Hermione said and then walked over to Abby. She was wrapped up into a cocoon in her blanket. Hermione pulled the blanket apart at the head of the bed and Abby's foot popped out. Severus and Hermione grinned.

"Abby moves around a lot when she's sick. Usually takes her awhile to get comfortable", Severus stated.

Hermione went to the other end of the bed and pulled the blanket back, feeling Abby's head. "She still feels a little warm."

"I assume Healer Bronson will be here soon. He should be able to give her more potions."

Hermione nodded and walked back to the couch and laid down with Severus.

"Well, this should be a fun weekend", Severus said sarcastically.

"You could go spend some time with Page Summer, I'm sure that would brighten up your day", Hermione said smirking.

Severus scowled, "Your as bad as Abby."

Hermione grinned, "Well, you always did have a thing for the young new professors."

Severus snorted, "Only when it was you."

"Really? And here I thought I annoyed you to no end in the beginning."

"Oh, you did. You were a pain in my ass in the beginning. A lovely pain in my ass."

Hermione grinned, "So all that bickering and anger was a front in the beginning? Hmm?"

"Definitely not. You would bicker, argue, and go toe to toe with me and it pissed me off. But I loved it. You were the only women who could match me in anything, I was really taken with you, even in the beginning. I still am."

"Why did it take so long for you to act on it?"

"Well, there were a number of things", Severus replied, pulling Hermione into the nook of his arm and settling her there. "At first, I wasn't sure that you had any interest in me and I didn't want to make a fool of myself and make an unwanted move."

"Oh, it would have been wanted."

"Trust me, I know that now. I knew you had feelings for me by the end of your first year of teaching. I mean we spent so much time together. When you weren't off with Harry, Ron, and Draco, you were with me. Plus, I had Abby to consider, she was still very young. My time was spent either at Hogwarts or with her and I already didn't see her that often, I didn't want to spend any less time with her."

"I wouldn't have taken you away from Abby."

"I know that. I also didn't want to jump head first into a relationship. I wanted to broaden our friendship and then take it further, like we did. I think it worked out nicely."

"Me too", Hermione said kissing Severus lightly.

The floo light up green and a letter flew out and landed on top of Severus' chest.

"Is that from Healer Bronson?" Hermione asked as Severus opened the letter.

"No", Severus said sighing. "It's from Page Summers, she wants to use my classroom and my assistance."

Hermione scowled, "She doesn't waist anytime."

Severus didn't reply, he was busy writing a reply.

"I can keep an eye on the kids if you need to go", Hermione said, obviously not happy about the idea.

"No, I'm telling her she can use my classroom if she likes, but our kids are sick so I'm not available."

"You're really going to let that women use your classroom alone?"

Severus thought about, "Right, I'll just tell her to wait until next week. Then you and I can assist her."

"I am not assisting that cow!"

Severus smirked, "I just meant you could come with me."

Hermione huffed and snuggled onto Severus chest, as he rewrote his reply. Severus muttered something and the floo light of green, he threw the letter across the room and into the floo.

"You really need to teach me wandless magic", Hermione said smiling.

The floo light up again, another letter flew out and fell on Severus.

"Can't she just leave us alone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's from Healer Bronson, he will be here in an hour", Severus smirked.

"Oh"

The floo light up again.

"Who is it now", Severus said scowling.

"Severus? Hermione?" Eileen called out.

"We are on the couch mum, what is it?" Severus called back.

"Poppy told Albus that the children are sick?"

"Yes, they're better now."

"Are you decent? I'm coming through."

"Yes mother, the kids are in the living room with us."

A few moments later Eileen walked out of the fireplace.

"Oh, my poor babies", Eileen said reaching into the crib and and rubbing Addison's cheek.

"Merlin, she's worse then you are", Severus said to Hermione.

"Shut up", Hermione said slapping Severus' chest.

"What's the matter with them", Eileen asked, walking over to the end of Abby's bed and pulling the blankets back.

"They have the flu", Hermione replied.

"Oh! Abby still has a fever."

"Healer Bronson is coming to check her in an hour", Severus replied.

"Oh, alright. Why don't you and Hermione go shower and freshen up. I will keep an eye on my grand babies" Eileen said as she wrapped Abby back up in the blanket.

An hour later Healer Bronson flooed into Severus' and Hermione's chambers.

"Mr. And Mrs. Snape, nice seeing you again", Healer Bronson said happily.

"Please, call us Severus and Hermione", Hermione said.

Healer Bronson smiled and nodded.

"Abby is in these blankets, just give me a moment", Severus said trying to pull the blanket off of Abby. "Abby wake up. She is really tangled in this blanket."

Severus flicked his wand and the blanket fell to the floor. Abby opened her eyes and scowled.

Severus smirked, "Looks like she's feeling a little better."

"I'm cold! Give me back my blanket!" Abby said sitting up and glaring at Severus.

"Good to see Abby's personality is still intact", Healer Bronson said grinning.

"Abby, Healer Bronson needs to check you over. Then you can have your blanket back and go back to sleep", Severus said, and then turned back to Healer Bronson. "She still has a fever."

"Yes, Abby's immune system is still recovering. It will take her a little longer to fight off the virus. But, with the potions I brought with me, Abby will recover in no time." Healer Bronson pushed Abby gently into a laying position and started examining her.

Addison let out a noise from his crib. Eileen walked over, bent down and picked him up. Addison's lower lip started to quiver and he reached for Hermione.

"I think someone wants his mummy. Oh, he's just so cute when he makes that face", Eileen said handing Addison to Hermione. Addison wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Abigail, has your wrist been bothering you", Healer Bronson asked as he flexed Abby's wrist. Abby winced.

"Sometimes after practice it does or if I use my left arm for a long time. I don't know why it hurts now."

"This flu that's going around comes with body aches, which is making your wrist soar. I will give you something for it."

There was a soft knock on the door, Albus poked his head in. "Is it alright if Harry and I come in?"

"Of course", Severus replied.

"I just wanted to see how Abby and Addison were doing. Albus told me they were both sick now", Harry said walking in behind Albus.

"They're ok. They just need a little rest", Hermione answered.

"Ok, Abigail you should be up and around later today. I wouldn't suggest any heavy meals until Monday. Don't use your left hand to often, either. You should be fine to return to classes on Monday", Healer Bronson said. "Now, let me see Addison. I will check him over again, since I'm already here."

Hermione handed him Addison and went and sat back down with Severus.

"You better be careful Harry, you don't want to carry this home to your little ones", Hermione said.

"They are actually at the burrow. Once we heard the flu was going around, Ginny and I decided it was best that her and the kids stay there for a few days."

"Alright, Addison should be good as ever by this evening. I have also left some extra potions for him, just in case. That should be all for now, if anything changes feel free to floo me."

"Thank you", Severus said standing and shaking Healer Bronson's hand.

"Not a problem. And Abigail, I look forward to seeing your first quidditch match next weekend. My friend Sebastian has nothing but good things to say about you."

Abby smiled at Healer Bronson as he stepped into the floo.

* * *

Monday morning Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room and saw the bathroom light was on and the door was open. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. Severus was sitting on the floor with his head laying on the side of the toilet.

"Please kill me", Severus moaned. He turned his head and threw up in the toilet.

"Oh Severus, how long have you been vomiting?"

"An hour maybe, I'm not sure."

Hermione opened up the cabinet and pulled out the potions Healer Bronson left. "Why didn't you take these."

"I forgot they were there", Severus answered, taking the potion from Hermione and downing it.

"Love, you have a fever. You must have caught the flu from Abby and Addison." Hermione pulled Severus into a standing position and helped him walk back to the bed. He let out a moan as he laid down.

"Do you need anything?"

"Some water."

"Alright, I will be right back. Then you need to rest, I will floo Albus and tell him you can't make classes today and probably tomorrow." Severus groaned something and his eyes fluttered shut.

Severus had woke up a few times, once when Hermione had checked on him and two others when his mother had. The next time he woke Abby was sitting at a configured desk, in the middle of his bedroom.

"Shouldn't you be in class", Severus asked hoarsely.

Abby jumped and then smiled. "You scared me. I don't have a class right now, my last class is in a half hour."

"Why are you in here?"

"Hermione, grandmum, and I have been sitting with you all day."

"I'm not a baby!" Severus exclaimed and then moaned.

Abby grinned, "They said you were moody. Dad we are just taking care of you like you take care of us when we are sick."

Severus mumbled something and Abby's grin widened.

"Did you eat lunch?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but not a lot. My stomach still doesn't feel right."

"Do you have practice tonight?"

"My house team doesn't have practice, but I'm practicing with Sebastian Curry."

Severus nodded and then scowled, "Who covered my potions class."

Abby grinned.

"Please tell me it wasn't your grandfather."

Abby started snickering.

"Damn it!"

"Don't flip out dad, Granddad only covered the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years. Hermione was able to fill in for you for the upper years."

"Thank gods, what did she have you brew?"

"Medical potions for the infirmary."

Severus nodded, "Do you know what the younger years brewed?"

Abby grinned, "They made ice cream."

"I knew that old bat would do something like that!"

Abby laughed, Eileen walked in.

"Abby, I told you not to get him going!" Eileen said looking at Severus' scowling face.

"I didn't!" Abby said grinning, "He asked what grandfather had his potions classes brew."

Eileen grinned too.

"I need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be back after dinner."

Abby exited their chambers and walked about ten feet and ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry", Abby said startled and then looked up, Page Summers was standing in front of her.

"No problem, Abigail right?"

"Right, you can call me Abby."

"I was coming to check on Severus."

"He's still sick."

"I'm aware of that. I thought I could make him feel better", Page said with a smile.

"Erm, right. He has all the potions he needs. My grandmother is with him now. I'm sure he's fine."

"That's too bad. I'm positive I could have done a few things to make him feel wonderful."

Abby scowled, "I'm sure Hermione's already taken care of that."

Page glared, "Ten points from Gryffindor, for addressing a Professor by their first name."

"_Hermione _is my step mother, I can call her what I please."

"Ten more points from Gryffindor."

"Well, _Professor_ I believe you have made me late for class."

"What a shame, Abby."

"That's Ms. Snape, _Professor_."

"Maybe your own mother should teach you some manors", Page sneered then she smirked. "Oh, yes, I meant _step_ mother."

Abby scowled and mumbled "bitch", under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Insolence! Detention tonight at 8!"

"Fat chance in hell for me showing up to that" Abby seethed and stalked down the hallway, mumbling obscenities the whole way.

-Review please!!!


	42. Chapter 42

Abby seethed as she stalked down the hall toward Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Abby?" Hermione said as she walked out of her classroom.

Abby didn't pay her any attention and kept stalking forward.

"Abby" Hermione tried again.

There was still no response from Abby. Hermione finally grabbed Abby's arm and pulled lightly.

"Abby", Hermione said a little more forcefully.

"WHAT!" Abby bellowed and whipped out her wand, pointing it at Hermione's face. Abby stopped immediately when she realized it was Hermione and dropped her wand to the floor. "I'm..I'm sorry."

"Abby, what's wrong", Hermione said while bending down and picking up Abby's wand.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"No Abby, I can tell there is something wrong. It does matter, tell me what it is. I will not have you drifting away like last year, tell me know what's going on."

Abby mentally debated whether or not to tell Hermione. Abby could tell there was already something going on between most of the professors and Page Summers, she just didn't know the extent of it.

"Abby, you know you can tell me anything. What is it", Hermione said as she rubbed Abby's arm.

"I just had an encounter with Professor Summers and now have detention tonight. Which I'm not going too! I'm suppose to practice with Sebastian Curry tonight!"

"Calm down, tell me everything that happened." Hermione was now very curious.

"When I left dad in our chambers, Professor Summers was lurking around outside the door and I literally ran into her. She was going on about how she could make dad feel better and I told her I was sure you already took care of that. She then took off house points because I called you Hermione and not Professor. Then, she proceeded to make a stab at me for only having a step mother. I called her a bitch, but I mumbled it so she didn't hear exactly what I said. Professor Summers decided to give me detention because I wouldn't tell her what I said."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, What am I suppose to do! I'm suppose to practice tonight!" Abby was starting to tear up.

"It's alright, love. Go to practice as planned I will take care of this", Hermione said and pulled Abby into a hug. "Do you have class right now?"

"Yes, Defensive Against the Dark Arts. Which Professor Summers happily made me late for", Abby said into Hermione's shoulder.

"Come, I will walk you to class. Harry won't mind that you're a few minutes late, you've probably made him nervous since you haven't showed up. Do you need a calming drought, I don't want you blowing anyone up if you are practicing curses today."

Abby smirked, "No, I'll be ok. Although, it's a shame Professors Summers doesn't teach DADA."

Twenty minutes later found Hermione in Albus' office.

"You believe that Professor Summers is harassing Abby?"

"I'm not sure what to call it Albus, but Abby was very upset. Page Summers isn't exactly making her presence welcome at Hogwarts", Hermione remarked.

"Do you think, perhaps, your still angry at Professor Summers for hitting on Severus at his bachelor party, before she realized he was getting married?"

"What! For one, she was well aware that Severus was getting married, and she _still_ hits on him!"

"It was just a suggestion, I wasn't implying that that was actually the case", Albus said softly.

"Forget about my feelings towards Professor Summers, think about Abby. Abby cannot take anymore emotional beatings. Professor Summers has already taken a stab at her dead mother! If you don't do something about her, I will!"

"Now, Now, everything will be fine Hermione", Albus said soothingly. "Have you talked to Severus about this?"

"No, these events just occurred. Severus isn't well enough to deal with this right now, I will inform him later tonight."

"Alright, I will discuss this with Page Summers and see what she has to say about it. I will tell her that Abby will not be serving detention tonight and if I see need for Abby to actually serve the detention I will reschedule it. I'm sure all of this is a big misunderstanding, I will inform you later of my findings."

After classes ended, Hermione stalked her way down to her chambers. She was still very angry, both at Professor Summers and at Albus for not taking things as serious as he should. Hermione was only waiting for Albus to tell her what was said when he talked to Page before she approached Page herself.

Eileen was sitting on the couch, playing with Addison, when Hermione arrived to hers and Severus' chambers.

"Well, you look about as angry as Abby when she arrived", Eileen commented.

Hermione sighed, "Is Abby alright?"

"Yes, she's in her room with Matty and a young lady named Julie, I believe. I only got part of what happened with Abby, and Professor Summers?"

Hermione explained what Abby had told her and she explained about her conference with Albus.

"Don't you worry, Albus will take proper care of this. If not, he will not be a very happy wizard."

Hermione smirked. "How's Severus doing?"

"Much better. I believe he is still awake, he's rather weak though. I tried to convince him to come out to the sitting room, but once he heard giggling coming from Abby's room he refused. He mumbled something about students seeing him in a weakened state."

Hermione laughed, "I'll take Addison, I know you've had a strenuous day, especially dealing with Severus."

"Severus is more of a handful then Addison is", Eileen said smirking and handed Addison to Hermione.

Hermione made her way into hers and Severus' bedroom. Severus was propped up on a few pillows reading a book. He looked up when he heard Addison squeal.

"I was wondering when you would be back", Severus said smiling and placing his book down.

Hermione lounged beside Severus on the bed and laid Addison on her chest.

"How was your day", Severus said tiredly, as he kissed her cheek.

"You sound tired, why don't you rest", Hermione said nuzzling her cheek to his.

"What's wrong, I can tell somethings bothering you", Severus said.

"We can discuss it later, when you're feeling better."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm hmm."

Severus laid his head on Hermione's chest and started stroking Addison's hair.

"I think someone else is tired, too", Severus said, watching Addison's eyes flutter.

There was a few moments of silence, until girlish giggles and Matty's laughter sounded from across the hall.

"I've had to listen to that for the last hour", Severus mumbled.

"At least Abby sounds like she's having a good time."

"That's why I haven't complained."

Three hours later, Hermione woke up to Addison giggling and squealing. She opened her eyes and saw Severus sitting on the bed playing with Addison.

"I think we woke mummy up", Severus said tickling Addison.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Six, you seemed stressed out earlier so I thought I'd let you sleep."

Hermione nodded, "Are you up for eating, I'm going to floo an order to the kitchen."

"Yes, I'm starving. We can eat in the sitting room, I feel like moving around. Besides, you still need to tell me what's bothering you."

"Yes, come on then", Hermione said sighing and taking Addison, so Severus could get up.

* * *

"When did this happen", Severus said scowling, holding Addison in the crock of one arm and holding his bottle with the other hand. Hermione had let Severus start feeding Addison before she told him about Abby's encounter with Page Summers. She knew if Severus had Addison in his arms he would try to control his anger.

"It happened right after Abby left here this afternoon. I already went to Albus and spoke with him, he said he was going to stop by and let me know what happens."

"I will talk to that women myself", Severus said flatly.

"Severus, your still not healthy. You need to rest, Albus has already schedule me and him to take your classes tomorrow. So just rest and let Albus deal with it for right now."

Severus scowled and looked down at Addison. Addison cocked an eyebrow, causing Severus to grin.

"He's already taken to your facial expressions", Hermione said grinning.

After eating dinner, Hermione and Severus laid Addison on a blanket, on the floor, in the sitting room. They laid on the floor with him and watched him play with his feet, roll over and push himself up.

"He's getting so big", Hermione said snuggling onto Severus' chest.

"He should be crawling soon and then walking in a few months I'd presume."

"That should be fun", Hermione said grinning.

Severus smirked, "If he's anything like Abby, which I can already tell that he is, he's going to be into everything."

The floo light up green and Albus' head appeared.

"Hermione, Severus, I was wondering if I could come through for a moment."

"Of course", Severus responded.

Albus stepped through the floo, Addison squealed.

"Ah, I see my grandson should be crawling soon."

"Did you talk to Page Summers", Severus questioned?

"Good, Hermione has spoken with you. Yes I have. Professor Summers did admit to being in a foul mood and over reacting to Abby's use of Hermione's first name. But, Page insist that Abby is mistaken about how Abby interrupted the remark about Hermione being her step-mother. Page said she was trying to tell Abby that she needed to be more respectful to adults, not making remarks about Abby's own mother."

Hermione scowled.

"You're sure Page wasn't lying", Severus asked.

"She was very convincing. Page said she planned on apologizing to Abby, but of course Abby has been avoiding her all day. Abby has Page's class tomorrow, she will apologize then."

Hermione kept quiet, not really sure what to think of this situation.

"So, you think Abby is overreacting?" Severus inquired.

"No, no. I think Abby is just stressed out and misunderstood what Page was saying to her. I just think you need to talk to her Severus, I'm sure she is just tired and over-whelmed."

"I will speak with her this evening."

"Good, good. Alright, I am headed to the quidditch pitch to Join Harry, Ron, Draco, and Remus. They are watching Sebastian Curry and Abby practice", Albus said as he waved his Good-byes, kissed Addison, and left.

"What do you think", Severus asked Hermione.

"I don't know Severus. I wasn't there when Abby had the encounter with Page. I agree that Abby is probably over-whelmed with being back at Hogwarts. But, I don't know that she interpreted the situation incorrectly. Maybe you should view her memories."

"Yes, I can do that", Severus said rubbing her back. "Only if Abby Agrees to it, though."

"Mmm hmm", Hermione said sleepily.

"You've been awfully tired today, love. I hope you're not catching the flu too."

"I've just had a long day. I actually need to get up a grade a few papers, I got behind today."

"You can do it later."

"No, I should do it now."

"If you insist", Severus said getting up. "But, let me take Addison into the bedroom with me so you can work. Don't over exert yourself."

A couple of hours later Abby walked into the chambers, Hermione was sitting on the couch marking essays.

"How was your practice", Hermione asked, glancing up.

"Fun", Abby said grinning.

"Good", Hermione said with a smile. "Your father is waiting to talk to you."

Abby frowned, "Why?"

"I told him about what happened between you and Professor Summers earlier. I spoke with your grandfather too, he spoke with to Professor Summers."

"What did Professor Summers say to him?"

"I'll let your dad tell you, he's waiting."

"Wait, did you tell dad everything I said?"

"Yes, I told him everything you told me."

"He's going to kill me! I called a Professor a bitch!"

_Rightly deserved_, Hermione thought. "Your dad actually didn't say anything about that."

"Yeah, because he's waiting to kill me", Abby said flatly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Your dad was in a rather good mood, considering he's still not feeling well."

"Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow. He needs his rest."

Hermione smirked, "He's specifically waiting up for you."

"Erm, I'll shower first", Abby said and then walked quietly toward her bedroom.

"Abigail, you better not be avoiding me. I can hear you walking down the hall", Severus called from in the bedroom.

"Shit", Abby muttered under her breath.

"I heard that too", Severus said flatly.

Abby scrunched up her face and glanced at Hermione, she was laughing.

"I don't want to be up all night waiting for you to enter my bedroom."

"I'm coming", Abby replied dully. She stepped quietly into Severus' bed room. Addison was laying in the middle of the bed, asleep. Severus was once again propped up on pillows, reading a book.

"Are you going to stand by the door the entire time?" Severus remarked.

Abby sighed and moved slowly toward Severus.

"What? Suddenly to old to lay on the bed with your dad?" Severus said with a smile.

"Your sick, you should rest. I don't want to bother you."

"Right", Severus said smirking. "Come sit down Abby, we need to talk."

Abby sighed and propped herself on the pillows, next to Severus.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to Professor Summers", Abby said.

"I don't want to talk about that, at least not right now. But I must enforce, no matter how angry you are you can not disrespect a Professor like you did. You seem to have a foul mouth lately and it needs to stop."

Abby nodded.

"How was your practice tonight?"

"Fun, actually. Sebastian taught me a lot of new maneuvers, I'm going to try them out this Saturday at our first quidditch game."

"I assume they are safe?"

"Of course", Abby said grinning.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "How is everything else. Classes? Friends? Matty?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing going on? Nothing bothering you?"

"Besides Professor Summers, no."

Severus sighed, "Professor Summers told your grandfather that you misunderstood what she said. She doesn't deny being harsh on you, she actually is planning on apologizing to you tomorrow. Professor Summers said she had a bad day and unintentionally took it out on you. She said she wasn't taking stabs at your mother, just trying to inform you not to be rude to staff members."

Abby made a face, "Right."

"If you let me view your memories, I think that could help solve this."

"No, forget it. I don't care about Professor Summers, I will just stay away from her", Abby said as she went to get up. Severus pulled her back and had her so she was laying on her side and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm not done talking yet."

"Ok", Abby said sighing.

"You know, you don't speak much of your mother or what happened to you last year."

Abby immediately stiffened.

"You can't keep this inside, love. You're going to have a melt down. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself or someone else."

"I'm fine", Abby said prying herself out of Severus' arms. "I need to shower, maybe I will talk to you tomorrow."

Severus nodded and let her go.

Hermione came into the bedroom a few moments later and laid down with Severus and Addison.

"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"It could have been worse. Abby still doesn't want to speak about her mother or the Greybacks, but I didn't think she would. She also wouldn't let me see her memories, she seems to want to forget about the situation."

Hermione sighed.

"Everything will be fine", Severus said rubbing Hermione's hair.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to Severus sucking on her neck. She let out a low moan.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Hermione said smiling and pulling away from Severus.

"I would appear to be seducing you", Severus replied smirking.

"No, you still need to rest."

Severus scowled. "I am perfectly fine."

"Severus, your color is still very pale and you look tired."

"And your point?"

Hermione lightly slapped his chest. "Lay back down, we can continue this tonight, perhaps."

"I'm holding you to that."

Both snuggled into each other, drifting back to sleep. A soft thud sounded from in the sitting room.

"Did you hear that", Hermione whispered.

"Yes, stay here", Severus said getting up, grabbing his wand in the process. Hermione followed him to the bedroom door. "Do you ever listen to anything I say", Severus said scowling.

"Oh, will you shut up, Severus. Lets just see what that sound was."

Severus and Hermione crept into the sitting room. Someone was stepping out of the kitchen as they entered the sitting room. Severus quickly threw a hex, but it was deflected and bounced off the wall.

"That almost hit me!" Abby said scowling.

"What are doing awake so early?" Severus said glaring in Abby's direction.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry", Abby said waving a plate of food in Severus' direction.

"Where did you get that? We don't have pancakes in the kitchen."

"I flooed an order to Dobby, he brought it up from the Great Hall kitchen."

"I didn't hear the floo activate."

"You must have been sleeping?"

"How long ago did you floo Dobby?"

Abby paused, "How long have you been awake?"

Severus scowled and stepped closer. "Abigail, don't get yourself into anymore trouble. Don't think the fact that your fully clothed and the bags under your eyes, indication lack of sleep, has gone unnoticed."

"I just couldn't sleep, so I got up and dressed early."

Severus scowled, "Sit down and eat. _Do not_ leave these chambers, Hermione will walk you to class later."

Severus and Hermione walked back into their bedroom.

"What do you think she was doing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know", Severus said scowling.

"Don't get too upset, she could have just been getting into some teenager mischief."

"I know. I don't know whether to hex her senseless for acting like a foul or hug her for starting to act like a teenager again."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I need to shower. Would you like to join me?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "Did you have to ask?"

M?M?M?M?M

"So, what's your first class?" Hermione asked, as her and Abby walked down the hall.

"Muggle Studies", Abby groaned.

"Lovely", Hermione said sighing. "So, what were you really doing this morning?"

"Nothing."

"Mmm, hmm. My suggestion, don't get into too much trouble. Your dad will be lenient, but don't over do it."

Abby smirked.

"Well, here you are. Remember Abby, not_ too much _trouble", Hermione said smiling.

Abby walked into the Muggle Studies class with a smirk planted on her face.

"Ah, Ms. Snape, Good you're early. Can I have a word with you in my office", Professor Summers said with an unreadable facial expression.

Abby followed behind Professor Summers.

"I had a nice chat with Headmaster Dumbledore last night. Apparently, he thinks I wronged you in someway and I owe you an apology. I can assure you, I don't believe I owe you anything."

Abby just smirked.

"Whip that smirk off your face. That's no way to look at a professor."

"Perhaps you _misunderstood _my facial expression."

"You don't want to be on my bad side, Ms. Snape. Interesting how bad things seem to attract you."

"You know what else is interesting", Abby said with a devious smile. "How close your chambers are to Gryffindor tower."

"You don't know where my chambers are."

"Oh, the door behind the third portrait, next to the second suit of armor, that happens to be fifty paces from Gryffindor tower. No, you're right, I don't know where your chambers are", Abby said with a smile, then turning around and leaving Professor Summer's office.

* * *

"I want her punished!" Professor Summers bellowed. She was standing in Albus' office. Hermione and Severus were seated in two chairs in front of Albus' desk.

"What exactly are you saying Abby did", Severus inquired.

"I don't know. But, she knows where my chambers are. I _know_ she did something."

A light knock sounded from the office door.

"Ah, Abigail, please come in and join us", Albus called form his desk.

Abby stepped in the room, she scowled when she saw Professor Summers. Abby walked over and stood next to Severus.

"You wanted to see me", Abby said, looking at Albus.

"Yes. Professor Summers is under the impression that you have done something inappropriate to her chambers?"

"I haven't done anything", Abby said, a little too innocently. Severus was watching Abby carefully.

"You gave me the exact location of my chambers! I could tell by the way you said it that you had done something!" Professor Summers nearly bellowed.

"Perhaps, Professor, you were mistaken? Or you merely, _misunderstood_, what I was saying. I was simply informing you that myself, and many other students, know where your chambers are. Along with knowing the locations of the other professors chambers, as well."

Severus bit his lip, trying to hold the smirk that was going to escape onto his face. Hermione was doing much of the same. Page Summers glared at Abby.

"You have done nothing inappropriate to Professor Summers or her chambers?" Albus asked Abby.

"Of course not."

"Alright, well I believe that solves that", Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"Is that all? Matty, Julie, Jeff, and a few others are waiting for me outside the Great Hall, for dinner."

"Of course, be own your way."

"I believe we are going to dinner, as well", Severus said to Albus. "If that is all?"

"Of course", Albus said smiling. "We will be down shortly.

Severus, Hermione, and Abby made their way out into the hall and stood on the spiral staircase.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders and was grinning. "You are definitely the child of Severus Snape." Abby grinned.

"Yes, whatever it was you were doing this morning. Don't tell me. I don't want to know", Severus said smirking.

-Review, please!!


	43. Chapter 43

"When's your last class?" Severus asked Hermione over breakfast, as he ran his hand over her thigh. They both sat at the staff table, in the great hall.

"4:30", Hermione said with a small smile.

"Excellent, Mine is as well. Abby has quidditch practice until dinner, so I'd imagine that we could get some alone time. As long as Addison takes his daily nap of course."

"Sounds lovely", Hermione said, dropping her hand down and squeezing Severus'.

Severus looked up as Carry Higgs entered the great hall. She walked her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat not to far from Abby. Carry gave Abby the evilest glare she could muster. Abby just cocked an eyebrow, then turned and continued her conversation with Matty.

"Abby seems to be taking Carry Higgs' actions rather well", Hermione commented.

"I think Abby's just ignoring her. She realizes Carry is going through a lot", Severus said.

Severus took a sip of his coffee and looked up. He chocked and nearly spit it out onto the table. Page Summers was stalking down the isle, heading toward Albus' seat, sending menacing glares at Abby. Page's hair was hot pink with neon green highlights. The students started giggling and whispering in hushed tones.

"Good lord", Hermione said, starting to snicker. She pulled the Daily Profit in front of her face, pretending to read it.

"I believe this was the work of my daughter. Look at the look on Abby's face", Severus whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked up. Abby was grinning widely and whispering to Matty and a few of the other students seated around her.

"Headmaster!" Page exclaimed. "Look at my hair!"

"Ah, Professor Summers, what a lovely new hair style. Reminds me of Professor Lupin's wife, such a lovely women. What brought on your change in hair style?"

"I didn't do this!" Page nearly screeched.

"Oh, did you go to the stylist in Hogsmeade?"

"No!"

The students started giggling and snickering even more.

"I got out of the shower and my hair had changed colors! I want her punished, this instant!"

"And who are you referring too?" Albus inquired.

"Abigail Snape! Who else would I be referring to?"

"You believe she did something to your hair?"

"Of course! You know she did! She basically admitted to doing something delinquent the other night."

Severus looked back over at Abby. He could see the grin she was repressing and masking it with an innocent look.

"Ah, Ms. Snape only admitted to knowing where your chambers are, as do many of the other students. I do believe this conversation needs to continue in my office. Severus, Hermione...."

"Right behind you, Albus", Severus said as he stood and reached a hand down to Hermione. "We will retrieve Abby." Severus nodded toward Abby and then to the staff door. Abby nodded back and stood, smirking down at Matty.

Severus and Hermione stood outside the staff door waiting for Abby. Abby emerged and looked at Severus, obviously trying to read his emotions.

"You're not mad", Abby stated, feeling how at ease Severus was.

"Not at the moment", Severus replied, pulling Abby toward Albus' office.

"I will not be ridiculed by a student!" Page was exclaiming when Severus, Hermione, and Abby entered the office.

"Professor Summers I assure you I will get to the bottom of this. I agree, no student should show any professor disrespect, but we don't know that Abby did this. If everyone would have a seat." Albus conjured extra chairs for everyone to sit in. On the far right end of Albus' desk sat Page, Severus next to her, Hermione next to Severus and then Abby next to Hermione, on the other end.

"Why are you here? This doesn't involve you", Page said angrily, looking at Hermione. Hermione scowled in return.

"Hermione is Abby's step mother. Anything that involves parental actions toward Abby will include Hermione", Severus said glaring.

Page huffed and started to object.

"Severus is right. Anything involving Abby will include Hermione", Albus said sternly.

Severus schooled his face and watched Page fume."What is it you are accusing Abby of?" Severus asked, politely.

Page scowled, "I entered the shower this morning and my hair was fine. When I got out, it looked like this!" Page was pointing at her hair with one hand and frantically waving the other.

Abby started to snicker. Severus sent her a sideways glare and stepped on her foot. Abby glared back at him.

"Not only did she tamper with my shampoo, she also broke the wards to my chambers! Disciplinary actions need to be taken!" Page yelled.

"Abigail, anything to say?" Albus said looking at Abby.

"Of course, grandfather", Abby said calmly.

Page scowled, "That's another thing! Abby walks around here calling the professors what she pleases!"

"The professors that I am related to or know allow me to call them by first name or such when not in a classroom setting or school setting!" Abby said becoming angry. Severus added more pressure to Abby's foot, causing her to gasp and glare at him.

"This is a school setting! You're being disciplined!" Page spat.

"Disciplined because you're to stupid to figure out how to use shampoo!" Abby yelled.

Severus flung his hand up and smacked Abby in the back of the head. "Abigail! You will not disrespect any professor, ever!" Severus had stood up and was now towering over Abby. Abby was glaring up at him. "I'm assigning you detention for a week with me and whatever the headmaster chooses to give you on top of that! Apologize, NOW!" Severus was now in Abby's face.

Abby looked over at page and gritted her teeth, "I apologize for simply stating what I believed to be true." Severus and Page both glared at Abby.

Hermione leaned over and pulled on Severus' arm, getting him out of Abby's face. "Love, have a seat, lets deal with the issue you at hand."

"What the hell do you think the issue is! It's this right here", Page bite at Hermione.

"One thing at a time Professors Summers or this won't get anywhere", Hermione snapped back.

"Alright, Alright", Albus said calmly. "Hermione is right, lets everyone cool down and have a seat." Severus sat back in his seat but twisted his hand in the sleeve of Abby's rob so she couldn't just walk away from him when this was all over.

"And, Professor Summers is right Abby", Albus said continuing. "You need to address us as Professor in this setting."

Abby glared at Albus. "Fine, _Professor Dumbledore._" Albus lost his twinkle and nearly shivered at the venom that could be heard in Abby's voice.

Hermione leaned over to Severus, "You need to calm down. Not only is Abby angry now, but she's feeding off of your anger. You have to remember she can't control the feeling of your emotions when she's so angry."

Severus' face went blank, he always seemed to forget Abby could feel his emotions. He unclenched his hand from Abby's robe and tangled his fingers with hers. Abby tried to pull away but Severus wouldn't allow it. Fawks hopped off his perch and flew over to Abby, landing on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek. Her eyes glazed over and she seemed dazed for a minute but then her eyes focused on Albus again.

"Now, Abigail, what is it you were going to say?" Albus asked softly, regaining his twinkle.

Abby looked up and spoke quietly, "Just that I did not break the wards to Professor Summers chambers nor did I tamper with her shampoo."

"She's lying", Page said glaring.

"Do you have proof that she did it?" Hermione asked, rather nicely.

"Well, no. But I know she did!"

"Abigail says she didn't do it and with no proof I can't punish her", Albus commented.

Page huffed and started to speak.

"I believe you and I should speak alone", Albus said to Professor Summers. "Abigail, I must stress to you though, that disrespecting a professor will not be tolerated."

"Yes, sir", Abby said, nodding.

"The weeks worth of detention with your father will be enough, this time. You three may leave, if Professor Lupin has a problem with your tardiness, Abigail, have him see me", Albus said, dismissing Severus, Hermione, and Abby.

Abby got up and nearly dragged Severus to the door because he refused to let go of her hand. Hermione was right behind them. They had reached the spiral staircase before Severus had a chance to speak.

"Abby, I'm sorry I went off on you. You can't speak to adults that way, especially your professors", Severus said. Abby didn't respond. As soon as the spiral staircase opened into the main hallway she started walking.

"Abby, stop for a minute", Severus requested. Abby didn't listen. Severus tightened his hand on Abby's and yanked backwards, causing her to fall into his chest. "I'm not going to let you walk off being this angry and upset."

Abby turned around and faced Severus. It was obvious she was furious and fighting back tears. "How could you let that bitch speak to Hermione that way!"

Severus and Hermione were both taken aback. Severus started to speak, but Abby cut him off.

"I get that she gave some lame excuse for speaking to me the way she did. But you just let her be a bitch to Hermione and you did nothing!"

"Abby, calm down. It's alright", Hermione said softly.

"NO! It's not!" Abby yelled.

Severus pushed Abby up against the wall and held her there with his body. "Abby you're getting too worked up over this. Calm down. You have to realize she's a fellow employee and I can't just call her a bitch for speaking to my wife inappropriately."

Abby glared.

"Love, your father is right. As much as I wanted to smack Professor Summers, I couldn't", Hermione said with a soft smile and twirling some of Abby's hair. Abby huffed. Severus wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and pulled her completely into his chest, he began rubbing his cheek on hers, trying to let Abby feel how at ease he was. Abby slowly calmed down and relaxed into Severus' chest.

"Now, that's much better", Severus said softly. He pulled Abby away a little bit and smirked. "I know you did it. I could tell by the smirk on your face in the great hall that it was you."

Abby cocked an eyebrow and started to smirk.

"So, how did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"You have never been one to lie to your grandfather", Severus commented.

"I didn't lie", Abby said grinning.

Severus mimicked Abby and cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Of course not. I didn't break the wards on Professor Summers chambers nor did I tamper with her shampoo. _Interesting_ that _Professor_ Dumbledore didn't think to ask me if I stood outside of Professor Summers chambers with _Professor_ Potter's invisibility cloak on and waited for Professor Summers to come along and say her password. Nor did he ask me if I charmed Professors Summers shower head to temporarily dye her hair." Abby said, making sure to slightly emphasize the professors titles.

"Gods, I love you Abby", Hermione said giggling.

* * *

Hermione lay panting under Severus. Severus laid breathless with his full weight on Hermione. His large erection was deflating in her core.

"That was amazing, Severus", Hermione panted.

After a moment Severus responded. "I've been waiting for that all day. I didn't think I was going to make it through my last class. Gods, you make me as randy as one of these hormone driven teenagers we teach."

Hermione smiled and tangled her hand into Severus' hair. They laid in compatible silence for a few moments.

"I do need to get up and grade papers before dinner", Hermione said, trying to push Severus off of her.

"Mmm" was Severus' only response.

"Get up, love. I need you to watch Addison while I work", Hermione said, tickling Severus' side. Severus flinched away from Hermione's hand and rolled across the bed, going right over the side. Hermione laughed when she heard Severus' soft thump on the floor. She peered over the side of the bed.

"I don't find this funny", Severus said glaring up at her.

"I do", Hermione said with a grin. Severus launched himself off the floor and had Hermione pinned to the bed in seconds. Hermione squealed in surprise and then giggled at Severus' playful scowl.

"Do you find this funny?" Severus said, as he grinned his hips into Hermione.

Hermione let out a moan and then batted him away. "Later Severus, I have work to do first. I think we can pick this up later on tonight."

About an hour later, Hermione was sitting in a chair in the sitting room, grading papers. Addison was laying on a blanket playing with his toys and Severus was asleep on the couch. Abby, Matty, and Julie walked in.

"Shouldn't you two be at practice?" Hermione asked Abby and Matty.

"We were. But, half the team is sick with the flu and Harry wasn't feeling well", Abby commented. Abby looked at Severus and grinned, "Is he sleeping?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he's suppose to be watching your brother. But, he fell asleep as soon as he laid on the couch."

"I've never seen your dad so relaxed", Julie commented.

"He won't be relaxed for long", Abby said grinning. "Was dad in a good mood before he went to sleep?"

"Mmm hmm. He was in a very good mood, actually", Hermione said smiling, keeping her eyes on her papers she was grading.

"How long do you think I have before he wakes up?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if your dad was in a deep sleep or not. He could be awake now for all I know."

Abby peered over Severus and examined his face. "I think he's still sleeping. You know, we never officially ended the hex war. Do you guys want to help me?" Abby said turning to Matty and Julie.

"No, Abby whatever you plan on doing you're on your own", Matty said smirking. "I think your dad actually likes me and I don't want to change that."

"I agree with Matty, I don't want anything to do with this. Your dad would kill us. Maybe you should let him sleep", Julie said smiling.

"Nah, can't be any worse then what he was going to do with me this morning", Abby said quietly, taking her wand out and pointing it at Severus' head. The next thing Abby knew she was flipped onto the floor, with Severus hovering over top of her.

"You should have listened to your friends. It seems you easily forget I was a spy and most the time as a light sleeper", Severus said with a smirk.

Abby looked completely surprised and then grinned. "I was just trying to wake you for dinner."

"Right", Severus said, clasping his hand over Abby's wand and then throwing it across the room. Matty and Julie started to back toward the chamber door. "Where do you two think you're going", Severus said as he flicked his wand. Matty and Julie were hurtled in the air, landing in a sitting position,bound to the couch.

"We didn't do anything", Matty said shocked.

"Yes, but you didn't stop her either." Severus said and then scowled when he felt something on his face.

Abby grinned, Severus was now caked with face make-up.

"Aw, dad you look so pretty."

Hermione looked up from her work and laughed. Severus scowled playfully at her, "I Will deal with you later." He turned back to Abby, "Now, what to do, what to do." Severus flicked his wand, gluing Abby to the floor

"Hey! Ew, this feels weird", Abby said making a face.

Severus pointed his wand onto Abby's check and started dragging it across her face. The parts of Abby's face that were touched by Severus' wand starting changing colors.

"What are you doing", Abby asked, after she heard Matty and Julie start to giggle. Addison started to giggle too, he was laying on the floor about ten feet from Severus and Abby.

"I believe your friends and brother are enjoying this", Severus said and then scowled. "What are you doing!" Severus started swatting at his hair. His hair was standing straight up on his head and then started to twist itself into a nice feminine hair due. Everyone, including Hermione, was laughing.

"You and this damn wandless, non-verbal magic. If I have to, I will place a hazing charm on your mind", Severus said and then immediately knew his mistake. Abby stiffened and got a horrified look on her face. The spell was used numerous times on Abby by Graham and Fenrir Greyback. Talon had flew in from Abby's bedroom, landing on Abby's head and started cooing.

Severus grabbed Abby's hand and squeezed, he didn't want her to have a break down in front of her friends. "Or, perhaps, I will just use a tickling charm." Severus flicked his wand and Abby started giggling.

"Severus, let her breathe", Hermione said with a smile as Abby's face turned bright red from her giggling.

"Finite Incantatem", Severus said lazily. All spells were lifted from both Severus and Abby. Severus still sat on Abby's chest. "Now, I hope you think twice before you decide to attack me again..." Severus stopped in mid sentence, he was peering down at Abby.

"What?" Abby said still smiling from being tickled.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Abby said confused.

"It appears I also lifted the charm from your neck."

They both heard Matty suck in a deep breath. Abby got wide eyed and flung her hand up to her neck, but Severus blocked it.

"Is that a hickey?!" Severus said scowling at Abby.

"No, no! It's a, um, well..."

"That's what I thought", Severus said matter-of-factly. He stood up off of Abby and made his way over to the couch. Matty was trying desperately to release himself from the invisible bonds. Severus sat down beside him and just starred at him for a moment.

"Tell me something, Matty. What have you and my daughter been doing together? Hmmm?"

"Dad!" Abby said scowling and sitting up on the floor.

"Nnnnothing", Matty stuttered.

"Oh really? So that hickey isn't from you? Are you telling me Abby is seeing more than one boy?"

"Dad!"

"Severus!" Hermione said at the same time Abby yelled at Severus.

"Of course not! The hickey is from me!" Matty said, before realizing what exactly came out of his mouth. Matty winced, almost as if he were waiting for Severus to hit him. Severus grinned. Julie was snickering.

"What are you laughing at? Don't think I haven't noticed you and your boyfriend having a snog fest behind the suits of armors in the hallway", Severus said to Julie. She looked shocked.

"Stop harassing my friends!" Abby said, standing up and pulling Severus off the couch.

"Severus, your going to scare these kids half to death. Your making them uncomfortable, Leave them alone", Hermione said, not taking her eyes off her work.

Severus stood up, "Fine, but we will discuss that hickey later, Abigail." He flicked his wand, releasing Matty and Julie from their bonds.

"I look forward to it", Abby replied, sarcastically.

Severus slightly enlarged Hermione's chair and sat down with her. He smirked and leaned over, placing his lips on Hermione's neck and started nibbling.

"Stop that!" Hermione said swatting him away. "I need to finish this work and don't do that in front of the kids!"

"Oh, it's nothing they haven't done."

Abby scowled, "We are going to dinner."

"We will not be making it to dinner tonight. Hermione needs to finish some work and I'm going to spend sometime with your brother", Severus said.

"Alright", Abby said and bid them goodbye.

"I can take a break and we can gp to dinner", Hermione commented.

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't mind have dinner down here", Severus said picking up Addison and laying back on the couch.

"You just want to go back to sleep", Hermione said with a grin.

"For a bit, yes. I just want to get myself prepared for a night of shagging you", Severus said grinning back.

An hour later, the floo light up and Albus' head came into view.

"Hermione, Severus?"

"Severus is asleep, Albus. Is there something I can do for you?" Hermione asked.

Albus' sighed, "I am in need of you and Severus in my office. There was a little mishap with Abby at dinner that needs to be ironed out. Bring Addison, Eileen is in my chambers and said she would be happy to watch him while we discuss this."

"Alright", Hermione replied. Albus' head disappeared.

Five minutes later, Hermione, Addison, and a very disgruntled looking Severus came through the floo. Eileen took Addison from Hermione and disappeared into Albus' private chambers. Albus sat behind his desk. Abby and Draco were standing on the far right side of the room and Page Summers and Carry Higgs were standing on the far left.

----Review, please!!


	44. Chapter 44

Severus scowled deeply as he walked through the floo, into Albus' office. Not only had he been woken from his nap, Page Summers and Carry Higgs were standing in Albus' office looking smug. Abby stood on the other side of the room with Draco, she looked extremely pissed off.

"What's going on?" Severus barked.

"Your child has attacked another student!" Page said excitedly.

"I did not!" Abby yelled angrily.

Severus threw his hand up, signaling for Abby to be quiet. Abby huffed and crossed her arms. Draco wrapped his arm around Abby and patted her shoulder.

"I only want to hear what Albus has to say", Severus bit out.

"Why don't we all have a seat", Albus said sitting down behind his desk and flicking his wand, so there were enough chairs in front of his desk for everyone to sit. Hermione sat down between Severus and Abby, Draco was on the other side of Abby. Page sat next to Severus and Carry next to Page.

"Are you ok", Hermione whispered to Abby. Abby nodded.

"There was an incident in the Great Hall, during dinner. Ms. Higgs was the unfortunate receiver of a hex. Professor Summers and Ms. Higgs claimed Abby was the caster of the curse", Albus said to Severus and Hermione.

"And were you the caster of the hex?" Severus said, looking at Abby.

"No", Abby said quietly, but angrily.

"She's lying!" Professor Summers bellowed.

"I'm speaking to my daughter", Severus bite out. Hermione rub his arm to calm him down a bit. "Tell me what happened", Severus said, turning back to Abby.

"I don't really know. I was eating dinner and talking to Matty and Chad Monroe when I heard a noise, I turned and Carry was laying on the floor. When she got up her hair had turned purple. The next thing I know Professor Summers is at our table telling me I was in trouble. That's when uncle Dra...Professor Malfoy came over", Abby said, looking at Severus.

Severus nodded and turned to Page. "Did you actually see Abby throw a hex at Ms. Higgs?"

"No, but I know she did it. Everyone knows Abby is proficient in wandless, non-verbal magic. I saw her glancing at Carry from the side. Besides, everyone know's of Abby's dislike towards Carry", Page replied.

"I don't even know her!" Abby bellowed. "I have not said a word about not liking Carry! I don't know her not to like her!"

Albus put his hand up to halt Abby talking. Abby huffed again.

"You can't gage something like wandless magic", Albus said to Page. "Even if Abby was looking at Carry that doesn't mean she hexed her." Albus turned to Carry. She had been very quiet through this whole process, she looked more embarrassed then anything. "Did you see Abby throw a hex at you?"

"No, Sir", Carry said quietly.

Page looked extremely irate, but didn't say a word.

"Alright, Ms. Higgs you may go. I'm very sorry you had to experience that incident in the Great Hall, I will do my best to find out who was behind it", Albus said.

Carry nodded and then stood up and left.

"You would let this child getaway with murder, if you could!" Page said scowling at Albus and Abby. Abby sighed and rubbed her face, it was obvious this was starting to wear on her.

"Why don't you go up and sit with your grandmum", Hermione said softly, to Abby.

"What an excellent idea", Albus commented. "Why don't you escort her up there Professor Malfoy, we will be up shortly."

"Of course, sir", Draco replied. He took Abby by the hand and walked her up and disappeared into the entrance of Albus' chambers.

"Abigail needs...", Page started but was cut short by Severus throwing his hand up. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, Severus then pulled Hermione's hand into his.

"Please, this has to stop", Severus pleaded. "Abigail has had enough emotional strain to last her a life time. She cannot take anymore of this. Abby said she didn't hex Ms. Higgs, I believe her. If you catch Abigail doing something wrong, then yes give her detention or a reasonable punishment you see fit. But, this has to stop", Severus said gesturing with his hands. "Abigail is way more sensitive then she ever was and she's going to snap if you keep coming after her."

"I'm not targeting your daughter. I still believe she tampered with my bath products and hexed Ms. Higgs, but I will leave it alone. That doesn't mean I will not punish her if she does something wrong. She has too much leeway around here because she's damaged."

Severus and Hermione both scowled.

"I can assure you Abigail doesn't have anymore leeway then any other student", Albus said tightly.

Page merely nodded. "I need to get back to my classroom, I have papers to grade", with that, Page got up and left Albus' office.

"What an infuriating women", Hermione remarked, scowling.

"Don't let her get to you", Severus said and then gently kissed Hermione. "Let's go up and make sure Abby is alright."

Hermione nodded. Severus, Hermione, and Albus walked up to Albus' chambers. Eileen was seated in a rocking chair, holding Addison, who was asleep. Draco sat on the couch, Abby had her head laying on his leg and was stretched out across the couch, she appeared to be asleep too.

"Did you give her a potion?" Severus asked looking at Draco and Eileen.

"No. Abby said she was really tired, once she laid down she was asleep within minutes", Draco replied.

"I hope she's not sick again", Hermione commented.

"She's doesn't have a fever. I asked her if she felt sick, Abby said no. Only that she wanted to sleep", Eileen added.

"Probably just a long day", Albus said as he conjured another couch and sat down.

"What else did Page say?" Draco asked.

"Just being the usual bitch", Hermione mumbled.

Eileen and Draco smirked.

"Page says she's going to lay off Abby. Says she's only going to punish Abby if she sees she's doing something wrong", Severus said with a sigh.

"We should probably get our kids to bed" Hermione said, standing up and taking Addison from Eileen.

* * *

"Dad", Abby whispered.

Severus mumbled something and turned his head away from Abby.

"Dad", Abby whispered again. This time she reached up and pulled Severus' eyelid up. He started flailing his arm and jerked his head. Abby giggled.

"Dad"

Severus' head jerked up. "What! What's the matter!"

Abby giggled again. "Shh, you'll wake Hermione. Nothings wrong, I just couldn't sleep."

Severus looked extremely confused, it was obvious he was still half asleep. He looked over at Hermione, she was snoring softly.

"What time is it?" Severus asked, laying his head back on the pillow.

"Midnight"

Severus groaned, "Abby, go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired. How can you be tired, you slept almost all evening, after classes."

Severus scrunched up his noise, "You smell like pizza."

"Yes, well I was hungry. I didn't really get to eat dinner."

Severus waved his hand and sent a freshening up charm at Abby. He laid his hand back on his chest and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

"Dad", Abby whispered, grinning.

"Abby", Severus groaned and rolled over onto his side, opening his eyes again. "Let me get you a potion to help you sleep."

"No, I don't want to sleep. I'm just bored."

Severus rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. "Why don't you bug Hermione."

"She's sleeping."

"So was I", Severus huffed into his pillow. Abby grinned. "I'm sure Addison will be awake soon, go play with him."

Abby smiled, "He already was awake. When he fell back asleep I came in here."

Severus made a noise into his pillow.

"Can you tell me something?"

"You pick the oddest times to want talk about things. What is it you want to know?" Severus said turning his head toward Abby, but keeping his eyes closed.

"My mother. Can you tell me about her?"

Severus slowly opened his eyes, "What do you mean?" Abby was laying on her back looking at the ceiling.

"What was she like when I was little? I know I've heard stories about her, you, and I from when I was little, but what was she really like?"

Severus propped himself back up on his arm and studied Abby for a moment. "Well, she was like everything you've ever heard about her and more. Your mother was a pretty amazing person, her personality is hard to come by in a person. Your mother loved you very much. She always had this glow about her, but the first time I saw her holding you she just radiated."

Abby smiled.

"That's what made me take the chance in holding you and trying to be a father. As a baby, you terrified me. Just the idea of you was terrifying. Actually, sometimes you still terrify me", Severus said, smiling.

Abby smirked and rolled over. Severus laid on his back and pulled Abby to rest on his chest. "Your mum was someone who always tried to be positive about things and could always find the good. Sometimes I see that come out in you."

"Why didn't you and her ever get together after the night of the rival? I mean not that I mind, I do love Hermione. I'm just curious."

Severus lazily rubbed his hand up and down Abby's back. "Well, we had talked about it briefly. But it didn't exactly pan out. I was too stubborn and objective for your mothers liking. I think that's what draws Hermione to me."

"Yeah, she's likes the challenge. And, being able to kick your ass now and then."

Severus laughed, "That she does."

"I wish I only had good memories of mum", Abby said sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"The car accident. I wasn't unconscious the whole time like the doctor said..." Silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

"Tell me about it", Severus whispered.

"I told the doctor that I only remembered waking up in the ambulance. I lied I didn't want him or you to question me about it. I did get knocked out but when I woke up I was still in the car. I looked over at mum and I knew she was dead. She didn't look the same, I don't know how to explain it. I looked back at Megan and there was just so much blood", Abby started to get chocked up here.

Severus pulled Abby up so she was laying her head in the nook of his neck. "Shh, love it's alright."

Abby calmed down after a moment. "I miss mum so much. Why did she have to die, it's not fair."

"I know love. I don't know why things like that happen. But your mum would want you to be happy, I'm positive of that."

"I know. Do you think she would like Matty?"

Severus smiled, "Defiantly. If your mum had to pick someone for you, it'd be Matty. She would be taken with that goofy little grin he has."

Abby smiled.

"I a confession to make", Severus said quietly. "I knew what you experienced during the car accident."

"How?"

"The night we came home from the hospital, I used Legilimency on you. You were barely speaking, I wanted to see what you were thinking. I just wanted to make sure you weren't thinking about harming yourself. You were so distraught I knew you wouldn't feel me invading your mind. I hope that doesn't upset you."

Abby nodded, "It's ok. I figured you had done that at some point anyway."

It was silent for a few minutes, Severus' could feel that Abby's breathing had slowed.

"Abby?" Severus said in a whisper.

A soft snore was Abby's only rely.

* * *

"Severus", Hermione whispered.

Severus didn't reply, but didn't move either. Abby still had him pinned to the bed.

"Severus", Hermione whispered again. She tilted his head to the side and kissed his lips. Severus peaked an eye open. "About time you woke up", Hermione said smiling.

"At least you didn't poke me in the eye", Severus mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"Nothing. What time is it?"

"6:30, we need to be getting up soon."

Severus sighed.

"When did Abby come in last night? I never heard her." Hermione said, watching Abby sleep.

"It was around midnight, she was restless."

"She looks different. Her face doesn't seemed so stressed."

"Well, she did speak to me some about her mum and the car accident."

"Really? That's wonderful, how did you mange that?"

"I didn't. Abby asked me about her mum, what she was like before Abby was born. And Abby just told me about the accident."

"That's wonderful, Severus. I told you she would come around", Hermione said smiling at Severus.

"Now I just need to get her to discuss what happened with the Greybacks."

"One thing at a time, this is a big step for her."

"I know", Severus said smiling. "How about we go take a shower, before the kids get up."

Hermione grinned and got out of bed.

* * *

Hermione sat scowling at her papers, she sat at the desk in her classroom. The first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class had been extra infuriating today, along with Carry Higgs being rude and snappish. She tried to give the girl the benefit of the doubt but ended up giving her detention with Filch.

"Excuse me, Professor Granger", came the snooty voice of Page Summers.

Hermione sighed, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I reassigned Ms. Higgs detention with myself, not Filch."

Hermione scowled, "And why is that."

"Because that's what I saw fit."

"You can not reassign my detentions!" Hermione said angrily.

"I can, and I did. Headmaster Dumbledore already agreed to it."

"What is your problem!"

"You are", Page said with a glare.

"I have done nothing to you! I was nice to you even after you made a pass at my husband and rude comments to my friends!"

"You're in the way of what I want", Page said simply and walked out.

Hermione yelled and threw all the things on her desk onto the floor. She stepped into the floo and headed toward her chambers.

When she arrived, the sitting room was empty. Eileen had taken Addison to Snape Manor for the day. Hermione put her head in her hands and cried. She had a horrible day of classes and Page Summers just set her off.

Hermione gasped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. The male scent made her immediately realize it was Severus.

"My love, what's wrong?" Severus asked softly, as he stroked her hair.

"I had a horrible day!" Hermione bellowed into his chest, crying even more. Severus murmured loving words into Hermione's ear.

Abby walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Hermione. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, love. Could you go get your brother from grandmum? They are at Snape Manor", Severus said quietly.

"Sure", Abby said quietly, heading toward the floo.

Hermione had quieted down by the time Abby had flooed out of the room.

"Sit with me on the couch, tell me about your day", Severus said as he pulled Hermione with him to the couch and sat down.

"My classes were horrible today", Hermione said sniffling against Severus' chest. "And Carry Higgs made it so much worse. I've never had a problem with her until today. She was very rude and disrespectful. Then, Page Summers decided to reassign my detention I gave Carry!"

"Shall I talk to them?"

"No, Carry is just a child. I don't want you speaking to Page Summers about this. That wasn't the only thing she said to me..."

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing Severus, just don't worry about." Fresh tears leaked from Hermione's eyes.

Severus stuck his hand out and summoned a calming drought.

"Here take this, it will help you calm down. You should sleep some."

"Severus, we have a staff meeting in a few moments. We still have to figure out what to do with Addison, Abby has practice tonight until dinner time."

"Take it Hermione. I will take Addison with me to the staff meeting. We will eat dinner down here tonight", Severus said tilting Hermione's head back and making her drink the potion. Her eyes were drooping in minutes.

Abby and Addison came through the floo a few minutes later. Severus signaled for Abby to be quiet and follow him to the bedroom.

"Is Hermione ok", Abby said, looking worried.

"Yes, yes. She just had a long day, that's all. I'm going to take Addison with me to the staff meeting. Come back down here after your practice, we will eat dinner down here. I plan on inviting the Potters, Weasley, and Draco."

"Ok."

Severus entered the staff room, with Addison in his arms. Addison was playing with Severus' hair and looking around.

"Ahh, I see you've brought my grandson", Albus said with a smile.

Severus nodded. "Hermione couldn't make it tonight. She's a little under the weather."

Albus nodded but was cut off before he could speak.

"Oh! Look at how big he's gotten!" Minerva cooed at Addison. "May I hold him, Severus?"

"Of course", Severus said handing Addison to her. All the women circled around Addison and started cooing at him.

"Women.." Severus said shaking his head.

The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Good you're hear Harry, we can get started", Albus said.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" Severus question.

"Ron and Draco are handling it, all heads of houses have to attend the staff meetings. Where's Hermione?" Harry said in response.

"She needed a rest, Hermione was a little emotional when I entered my chambers earlier. I was hoping you and your family, along with Draco and Weasley, could come down and have dinner with us in my chambers. I think it would be good for Hermione to spend some time with her friends."

"Sure, we can come down. I will pass it along to Draco and Ron too. Is that Addison?" Harry said, looking over at the women.

"Yes, I brought him so Hermione could sleep."

Harry nodded. Addison's little face scrunched up and he started to pout. Severus could see a screaming cry coming on.

"What are you doing to him", Harry said playfully while walking over and taking Addison. Addison's face smoothed out some, but he was still sniffling.

"He's not use to being around so many unfamiliar people", Severus said taking Addison from Harry. Addison stuck his head in Severus' neck and his hand in his hair.

"He is just to cute!" Poppy commented.

"Alright, Everyone is here lets get started", Abby said, signaling for everyone to sit down.

* * *

Severus and Hermione's sitting room was filled with people. Severus, Hermione, Addison, Abby, Matty, The Potters, their children, Ron, and Draco all sat around eating pizza and talking.

"Abby, you and Matty go make some more tea and bring it in here, please", Severus requested.

Abby and Matty departed into the kitchen.

"How did Addison do in the staff meeting?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Perfect. He didn't make a sound the entire time. Except for in the beginning, those women were scaring him half to death."

"I think it was Page Summers that did it. Addison scrunched his face up as soon as she came near him", Harry said with a grin.

"Cow", Ginny mumbled. Hermione snickered.

Severus smirked. "Where are those damn kids with that tea!" Severus got up and walked into the kitchen. Matty was standing at the kitchen table, staring at Abby and looking completely shocked. Abby stood in front of Matty starring at her hand.

"What's the matter with you two", Severus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Abby looked up and starred at him.

"What?" Severus said cautiously.

Abby walked over and grabbed Severus arm. A feeling of ease washed over Severus. The same feeling he would get if Talon was trying to sooth him.

Severus starred wide eyed at Abby.

Review!


	45. Chapter 45

** I know there was some confusion about what happened between Abby, Matty, and Severus in the kitchen of the last chapter. Abby was able to pass the calming sensation through Matty and Severus, the same way Talon does.

"You don't think this has changed Abby in any other way?" Severus asked Albus, as they sat in Severus' sitting room, in front of the fire.

"No, I just think that this is one of the magical abilities that was passed to Abby that day at the ministry", Albus replied. "We will of course find out over time. But I don't believe this will harm her in anyway."

Severus sighed and nodded.

"How did Abby seem to process this?"

"Very surprised at first, she wasn't sure how to take it. But, she seemed rather mellow about it. Abby didn't freak out like I thought she would", Severus replied glancing over to his bedroom door, where Hermione, Abby, and Addison were laying in bed.

"Abby knew that new magic would start developing from the incident with you, her, and Talon. Has Abby said anything else about any other magic?"

"No. So far it's just the connection between her and my emotions and the calming ability in others she now has. Do you think there will be more?"

"To be honest, I don't know. A Phoenix's magic is hard to track and gage, you know that. There's no telling whether this is the end of the new magic or just the beginning."

"I was afraid of that."

"Ah, but Severus, don't look at this as a bad thing. Abby could be the next great one in the wizarding world."

"Or the next downfall", Severus said scowling.

"Abby's loving environment and keeping her magic in check will prevent that", Albus said standing. "I believe it is time for me to get back to my chambers and you back to your wife and kids. Eileen will be interested to hear about these new developments."

Severus nodded and watched Albus floo out of his sitting room. He then got up and made his way to his bedroom. Abby was spread out over his side of the bed, asleep. Hermione was laying on her back on her side of the bed, with Addison on her chest. Both appeared to be sleeping. Severus walked over to Hermione and reached down for Addison, Hermione's eyes shot open.

"I'm just going to lay him in his crib", Severus said softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. When Severus came back into the room, he gently pushed Hermione to the middle of the bed and slid in behind her.

"So what did Albus have to say about Abby's new powers?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"It shouldn't be anything to worry about. We should encourage Abby to develop the powers that surface, so she can get a grasp on them and hopefully they won't frighten her."

"I think it just surprised Abby. Abby told me she thinks she can only use the new power if someone is upset, like Talon does. She does want to keep it quiet though among the rest of the staff and students. Abby doesn't mind her family knowing, but is afraid the staff and students will shun her again."

"I can understand that. Let's get some sleep, we've had a long night."

* * *

Severus woke up to the shuffling of pages and the smell of garlic. He opened his eyes and saw Abby looking at one of his potion books and eating pizza.

"Don't you think it's a little early for pizza", Severus said horsely.

Abby jumped and then smiled. "Nope."

"If you get any of that on my book, I'll have to hurt you."

Abby smirked, "We'll see about that."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You're in an awfully good mood this morning."

Abby shrugged, "Do you know what's for breakfast in the great hall this morning?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, "How can you possibly be hungry when your eating right now."

"I don't know, I just am."

Severus scrunched up his face and sat up quickly, knocking Hermione forward slightly. "Are you pregnant??!?!!"

Abby glared at Severus, "No! Are you?"

"Don't deflect this by making jokes!"

"What's going on", Hermione said groggily.

"Abby's pregnant!!" Severus yelled.

"What!" Hermione said sitting up.

Abby made a face and grabbed Severus' arm, sending the feeling of ease through his body. Severus relaxed but was still scowling.

"Dad, you're over reacting. I'm not pregnant, there's no _possible_ way I can be pregnant."

"Oh", Severus said relaxing even more.

"What is going on", Hermione said confusedly, shaking the sleep for head.

"Dad thinks I'm pregnant because I'm hungry", Abby said with a grin.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Severus.

"It's just she's eating pizza right now and was asking about breakfast. Abby you haven't really had a decent appetite since before last summer. I'm sorry I over reacted I just didn't know what to think."

Abby just grinned and continued eating her pizza. "So, when are you two having another baby?"

Severus scowled and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Addison is only 6 months old."

"Mmm hmm", Abby said with a smirk.

"Go get ready for classes!"

Abby giggled and got off the bed, heading for her bedroom.

* * *

Hermione and Severus sat at the staff table, conversing with Remus over breakfast.

"Harry and Ginny told us last night that tonks is expecting?" Hermione asked Remus with a smile.

Remus smiled brightly and nodded.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you", Hermione squealed.

Severus grinned at Hermione and then shook Remus' hand. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts." Hermione glared at Severus and then elbowed him, Remus grinned.

An owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Severus.

"Who's it from", Hermione asked, while Severus was reading.

"Professor Summers. It appears she would like to use my lab tonight. I had already told Abby that I would help her brew a potion tonight, so perhaps this would be the perfect time to bring Page Summers in. I figure it will help with peace making between all of us and her."

"I suppose", Hermione said with a sigh. Severus placed a hand on Hermione's back.

The Great Hall doors burst open and two students stalked in. It appeared to be Jordan chambers and Shelly McCloud, Abby's ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend."

"Shelly wait", Jordan called.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shelly screamed, silencing the whole great hall.

Severus looked at the arguing teenagers and then turned to look at Abby, she was watching them curiously.

"Shelly, please. I'm sorry!" Jordan said quietly.

"NO! NO WONDER ABBY WOUDLN'T LET YOU TOUCH HER! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THIS SUMMER?!?!?! HAVING SEX WITH KNOCKTURN ALLEY WHORES?!?!"

Albus had gotten out of his seat and was making his way toward the disputing couple. Severus turned back to Abby and she was giggling, along with the rest of the student body.

"SHELLY! PLEASE!" Jordan said desperately.

"NO JORDAN! GET AWAY FROM ME WITH YOUR CRAB INFESTED SMALL PENIS!!"

Severus looked wide eyed at the couple, holding back his own smirk. He looked back over to Abby, she had her face buried in Matty's cloak, obviously in a fit of giggles. Severus turned and looked at Hermione, who was holding the same expression he was.

"I assume Abby will be in good spirits for the rest of the day, or probably the rest of her life", Hermione said straight faced.

Severus threw the daily profit in front of his face and laughed.

* * *

Abby walked into Severus' classroom after quidditch practice, dragging her broom behind her. "Dad, I'm here." Abby looked to her left and saw Page Summers standing over a cauldron, looking at her. Severus walked out of his store room.

Abby sighed and it seemed her features dropped. "I mean Professor I'm here. Where can I set up."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Abby. "This isn't a school setting, Abby. There is no need for formalities. You may set up where you wish."

Abby nodded and walked over to the student tables, so she could set up as far away from Professor Summers as possible.

"I take it you had a good day. Dare I say, a delightful breakfast."

Abby grinned, her features turning back to normal. "Yes, it was rather lovely."

Severus, Abby, and Page Summers had been in Severus' classroom for an hour. Abby had kept to her side of the classroom, doing her best to avoid Professor Summers. Severus has checked on Abby a few times but had stayed with Page mostly, because she claimed she needed a lot of help. Abby was walking to the store room to grab an ingredient when Hermione walked out of Severus' office with a wide smile on her face, she was holding Addison.

"Hey, you look really happy", Abby said, stopping to talk to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes, Addison just sat up."

"Really", Abby said grinning.

"Mmm hmm, I came to tell you and your dad."

"Who are you talk to Abby", Severus asked as he walked into view. "Oh, I didn't know you were here." Severus bent down and kissed Hermione.

"Addison sat up!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Really!" Severus said just as excited and pulled Addison into his arms. Addison squealed at Severus, he was excited because everyone else was.

"Ohhh, ohhhh! Severus! I need your help!" Page called from the other side of the room, her cauldron was bubbling over.

"Shit", Severus mumbled and handed Addison back to Hermione.

Abby scowled, "She probably did that on purpose."

"Don't let her get your good mood down, I know I'm not", Hermione said smiling. "I'm going to go to the Potter's chambers for a little while."

"Can I come? I'm done brewing I just need to put a stasis spell on my cauldron."

"Of course."

"I don't know what went wrong", Page said to Severus.

"You added to many toad eggs", Severus said examining the potion.

"Dad, I'm going with Hermione", Abby called from his office door.

Severus waved his hand absently.

"I guess we will have to start over?" Page said hopefully.

"Yes, but not tonight. I suggest you read up on this potion before we continue."

"I can do that", Page said happily.

"I need to get some papers graded, that will be all for tonight."

"Do you need any assistance?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, thank you for the use of your classroom and your skilled hands", Page said smoothly.

"Your welcome", Severus replied, with a strange look on his face. Page reached over and pulled Severus into a hug. She made sure to crush her breast to his chest and slightly grind her hips into his thigh. Severus had to suppress a groan.

"I will see you tomorrow, Severus", Page said in a sultry voice and exited his classroom.

* * *

Severus woke with a moan. He opened his eyes but still had that hazy sleep feeling. He was suddenly aware that all his clothes were removed. Severus let out another moan when he felt a mouth devour his erection. He looked up and Hermione's curly hair came into view, Severus threaded his fingers through it.

After a few moments of letting Hermione devour him, he pulled her up by her shoulders and laid her on her back.

"And what do you think your doing", Severus asked grinding his erection on her clit. Hermione let out a cry and dug her nails into Severus' shoulders.

"I was pleasing you, of course", Hermione gasped. "You were moaning and groaning in your sleep and I saw your erection. It turned me on."

Severus grinned, "I'll have to remember that."

Hermione moaned when Severus placed himself at her entrance but didn't enter.

"How would you like it", Severus asked, rubbing Hermione's clit.

Hermione let out another cry and tried thrusting forward, but Severus held her in place.

"Severusss", Hermione hissed. "I want it hard, NOW!

Severus grinned and slowly brought Hermione's leg over his shoulder.

"Severus! I can't wait...." Hermione started to say but let out a throaty moan when Severus slammed into her.

"You were saying?" Severus panted. He pulled her other leg over her shoulder and leaned forward as far as he could. Severus grabbed on to the headboard of the bed and started slamming into Hermione.

Hermione's eyes immediately rolled back and her mouth gapped open as Severus slammed into her G spot. It was moments later when Hermione screamed her orgasm. Severus slowed his pace down and let her ride out her orgasm. He picked the pace back up when Hermione's eyes started to refocus.

"Oh gods, Severus", Hermione panted, closing her eyes again. Severus kept with the quick pace, bringing Hermione toward another orgasm.

"Are you close", Severus barely got out.

Hermione nodded and whimpered, Severus had slightly changed his position when he was thrusting. Three more thrusts had Hermione screaming in Ecstasy again and Severus was going the same.

Severus dropped Hermione's legs down to his side and laid heavily on her. Hermione was gasping for air.

"Are you ok", Severus murmured into her chest. Hermione grunted her reply and laced her hand into Severus' hair.

Severus started to get up a few minutes later.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To shower and get dressed."

"But, it's Saturday. We don't have to be up for a couple of hours for Abby's quidditch match."

"I know, but I promised Professor Summers I'd help her on her potion this morning. I told her it had to be early so I could go to Abby's match."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to be nice to her Hermione. Hopefully it will stop all the tension between her and the rest of the professors and with Abby."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's her intentions", Hermione said sarcastically.

"You have nothing to worry about, my love", Severus said as he bent down and kissed her. Then, made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Where is Severus at?" Edward Granger asked Hermione, as they sat in the staff stands of the quidditch pitch. The Granger's, Malfoy's, all the Weasley's, Albus, Eileen, Healer Bronson, and Sebastian Curry had come to support Abby and the Gryffindor team in their first match of the season.

"He was suppose to be here by now. Severus is probably still helping that blasted Page Summers", Hermione said hatefully.

"I'm sure he's just running late, love", Jane Granger said rubbing Hermione's back. "Why don't I send Edward to go looking for him."

"I'll join him", Lucius said, he was sitting in front of them.

"You said Addison sat up the other day? That's great", Jane said changing the subject. Addison squealed from Hermione's lap when he heard Jane speaking.

Lucius and Edward walked the halls of Hogwarts, until they got down to Severus' classroom. They entered the classroom and found Severus and Page leaning over a cauldron. Page was rubbing Severus' arm. Lucius and Edward both raised their eyebrows to this.

"I'm really sorry, Severus. I guess I messed this potion up as well."

"It's alright."

Page continued to rub her hand up and down Severus' arm. Severus scowled and Lucius cleared his throat. Lucius was watching the scene curiously and Edward was glaring at Page.

"Are you here early for the quidditch match?" Severus asked the two men in his doorway, taking in Edwards angry face.

"No, you are late for the quidditch match. If you don't come now, you will miss the opening", Lucius responded.

"Shit I didn't realize how late it was", Severus said putting his stuff down and throwing a stasis spell over the cauldron. "Sorry Professor Summers but we will have to finish this later", Severus said as he ushered her to the door and all four stepped into the hallway.

"Thank you for the help Severus, perhaps we can finish tonight?"

"No, I will be with my family tonight. We will continue sometime next week", Severus said as he followed Lucius and Edward into the opposite direction.

"Khakis, Severus? And a dark blue shirt?" Lucius said looking over his attire.

"Yes, you can thank Hermione for that. She keeps buying more clothes with colors and hiding my black clothing."

Lucius snorted.

"I see my daughter was correct about her assumptions with this Page Summers women", Edward said, still angry.

"I've made it very clear to Page Summers that I'm very much in love with Hermione. Page has gotten the point."

"Really? Then why was she rubbing on your arm?"

"She wasn't rubbing on my arm", Severus stated, confused.

"Yes she was, Severus", Lucius commented.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure", Edward stated flatly.

"I must not have noticed. Hermione does that to me all the time, I'm just use to it I guess."

"Yes, well Page isn't your wife. And I dare say if Hermione caught her doing that to you, Page would be dead and you wouldn't be able to reproduce anymore.

"I guess I'll have to be more alert around Page", Severus said as him, Edward, and Lucius made their way up into the staff stands.

"There you are Severus", Albus said happily.

"Have I missed anything?"

"No, they are just about to start."

Severus sat next to Hermione, she wouldn't look at him.

"Sorry I'm late, love. I didn't realize what time it was", Severus said taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked at her father and saw he was scowling. She looked at Severus and glared.

"I knew that women would be trouble", Hermione said pulling her hand away and wrapping it around Addison.

"Hermione, I just lost track of time." Hermione refused to look at or speak to Severus. Severus sighed and turned his head toward the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Severus and Hermione's chambers were filled with people. Abby, the Granger's, Weasley's, Potters, Malfoys, Albus, Eileen, Remus, Healer Bronson, and Sebastian Curry were all gathered celebrating Gryffindors victory.

Hermione, Ginny, Eileen, Jane, Narcissa and Molly were all in Addison's room. Addison, James, and Lily were laying on some blankets, playing. The women were sitting around the room, talking.

"I really can't stand that cow", Ginny said, referring to Page Summers.

"If it weren't for my teaching position, I'd kick her ass", Hermione said scowling.

"I'll do it for you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Now girls, you don't want to get yourself into loads of trouble over this women", Jane added.

Hermione huffed, "Severus would have missed Abby's match if it wasn't for my dad and Lucius. I can't believe she was rubbing on his' arm and _Severus_ didn't do anything about it."

"I don't think Severus realized she was doing it. Your father said that Severus said he's so use to you doing he didn't pay any attention to it", Jane said.

"I don't think Severus intentionally let her do it", Eileen said. "But you should still give him hell for it."

"I agree", Molly and Narcissa added.

The women giggled. They heard Abby squealing from the other room, then the door burst open and she ran in.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Abby said speaking to everyone, as she jumped into Eileen's lap.

"What?" Eileen said cocking an eyebrow.

"Sebastian Curry told me that they are looking to recruit Matty to the Holyhead Harpies next year, we both are being invited to a two week summer camp next summer AND Sebastian said he is looking to retire soon, so he is positive they will look to recruit me when I graduate Hogwarts!"

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait! That's not the best part", Abby said smirking. "The summer camp is for students, so they ask the best players of each team they work with. Guess who's _NOT _going."

"Who?" Narcissa asked.

"Jordan Chambers", Abby said giggling. The women giggled with Abby.

"Ok I need to go back out there, I just wanted to tell everyone that", Abby said cheerfully, getting off of Eileen and walking out of the room.

"Abby seems to be in such high spirits these days", Narcissa remarked.

"It seems like ever since the day she discussed her mother with Severus she has been feeling much better", Hermione said.

"It's good to see her getting back to herself", Eileen said smiling.

Hours later, everyone had left Severus' and Hermione's chambers. Abby and Addison were spending the night with Albus and Eileen. Hermione had been laying in bed while Severus cleaned everything up. Severus quietly climbed in bed and snuggled into Hermione's left side.

"Are you still angry with me", Severus whispered.

"Mmm hmm."

"I truly am sorry. I would never let that women or any other women intentionally rub on my arm. I've just gotten use to you being so affectionate with me."

Hermione didn't reply.

"Do you think, perhaps, I could make it up to you", Severus said running his hand over her breast. Before Severus could do anymore, Hermione had pulled out her wand and murmured something. Severus' arms and legs were spread apart and he was bond to the bed.

"I think, perhaps, I should punish you", Hermione said with a grin.

Severus grinned back.

-Review please!


	46. Chapter 46

October had come very quickly at Hogwarts. Severus was working with Page summers numerous times throughout the week, helping her with potions and trying to keep a calm between her and the rest of the women. Hermione wasn't particularly happy about the issue, but she did understand Severus trying to keep things calm around Hogwarts.

"Where have you been all evening?" Severus asked Hermione, as he sat down at the high table in the Great Hall.

"I had Addison in my classroom, grading papers. Then, I went and had tea with Ginny."

"Oh, I was waiting for you in our chambers. I wanted to spend time with you", Severus said as he scouted his chair closer to Hermione's.

"I didn't think you would be down there. I just figured you would be in your classroom, like usual. Perhaps we could spend some time together tonight?"

"I have to be in my classroom tonight. Professor Summers needs to work on a potion and Abby has a detention to serve."

"Oh", Hermione said sighing.

Severus ran his hand across her back, "Perhaps after Abby's detention we can spend some time together."

"Perhaps", Hermione said, sadly. "What did you give Abby detention for?"

"She was late for my class this morning. Abby said she had went back down to the chambers after breakfast and had fallen asleep."

Hermione nodded. "Abby's starting to fill back out. She doesn't have the sickly skinny look anymore. The other boys are starting to notice too, I've caught a few staring at her in class."

Severus smirked, "Has Matty noticed?"

"Yes, but the other boys cower when they see Matty glaring at them."

"Good."

"Alright, I need to go get Addison from Ginny and Harry's chambers. Addison had fallen asleep so I left him in there."

"Ok", Severus said with a reassuring smile and leaned over and kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek. "I will see you later."

* * *

Severus sat at his desk grading papers. Page was stationed on the right side of the room and Abby was on the left side. Abby had always kept quiet and her distance from Page if they were brewing in the classroom together.

"Excuse me, professor", Abby said quietly.

"Yes, Ms. Snape", Severus drawled, but not taking his eyes off the papers he was grading.

"Can I take a break?"

"This is detention, Ms. Snape. No you may not, now get back to work", Severus said flatly.

Abby could see Page smirking form the other side of the room.

"But, sir", Abby started but was cut off by Severus.

"No!" Severus said sternly. "You will receive no special treatment in detention. Now, get back to work!"

"Could I have your assistance then?"

"Your are more then capable of brewing that potion yourself", Severus said, ending the conversation.

Abby grimaced and tucked her left arm against her stomach. Her wrist had been killing her for the last half hour. Abby was having a hard time concentrating on the potion she was brewing and was afraid she was going to mess it up.

"Severus could you come assist me?" Page asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, one moment", Severus said, putting the last marks on a paper.

Page's smirk widened and she glanced at Abby. Her smirk almost fell when she actually took in Abby's appearance. Abby was pale from the pain and sweat was starting to bead up on her face.

"What is it you needed help with?" Severus asked, pulling Page's attention back to him.

Abby was cutting up roots with her eyes closed, trying to will away the pain. She grabbed the roots and tossed them into the cauldron, not realizing how many she put in there. The cauldron started smoking and bubbling over. Abby cursed.

"Abigail, what are you doing!" Severus said, starring at the cauldron.

Abby became very angry, she took her right hand and flung the cauldron at the wall, getting the hot potion on her hand in the process. Abby winced and and slung the contents from her hand, then started stalking for the door that went to the hallway. Severus watched in shock as the sudden anger flew over Abby and her outburst of aggression.

"Abby!" Severus exclaimed and stalked toward her. He blocked the doorway.

"What!" Abby bellowed and then swayed slightly. She leaned onto one of the work benches for support.

"You will clean that mess up and start over again! You also have detention tomorrow!

"No!" Abby bellowed and then winced. The pain in her arm was becoming unbearable. Severus finally noticed how pale she was.

"Are you alright? What's wrong", Severus said approaching her.

"Nothing, just let me leave", Abby said through clenched teeth. She started walking toward the door. Severus grabbed her left hand, he saw that she had been burned on her right hand. Abby let out an ear piercing scream, Severus immediately pulled his hand from hers. Abby's knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Abby", Severus said quietly, dropping down beside her.

"No! Don't touch me", Abby sobbed, pushing herself up unsteadily and darting out the door.

"Shit", Severus said, getting to his feet. "I need you you to leave, I have to go find Abby", Severus said flicking his wand, cleaning up the mess Abby had made and then putting a stasis potion on Page's cauldron.

"Would you like some help finding her?"

"Thank you, but I don't think that's a good idea", Severus said ushering her to the door and shutting it behind her. He darted through his classroom, into his office, and through the door that led to his personal chambers. Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ginny when he arrived. Harry was sitting in the floor with Addison, James, and Lily.

"Has Abby come down here?" Severus asked quickly.

"No, I thought you said she had a detention with you", Hermione said.

"Abby said she was going down to your detention after practice", Harry added.

"She did, but she left", Severus said, then revealing what had happened during the detention. "Abby just got angry, so quickly. I've never seen her do that before", Severus added at the end of the story.

"Well, you said you thought she was in pain", Hermione said.

"Abby was complaining about her wrist at the end of practice. She took a spill, but she said it hadn't bothered her arm", Harry said.

"If Abby is in pain, then maybe she went to the infirmary", Hermione said. "Ginny could you and Harry watch Addison while I help Severus find her."

"Yes of course, we will wait here for you."

"You didn't notice Abby was in pain", Hermione asked as they walked out into the hallway.

"No, I was grading papers. She asked if she could take a break or if I could help her, I just thought Abby was getting out of doing work. Page asked me for help and when I walked over to her Abby's cauldron started to smoke and bubble over."

"Maybe if you had been paying attention to your own child you would have noticed", Hermione sneered.

"How was I suppose to know she hurt her arm at practice!" Severus said raising his voice.

"If you were paying any attention to Abby it would have been obvious", Hermione nearly yelled as they reached the infirmary. Severus glared and pushed the doors open.

Abby's sobs hit Severus' and Hermione's ears as they entered the infirmary. They walked quickly in the direction of her cries. As Abby came into view, so did Poppy, Albus, and Healer Bronson. Abby was sitting on the infirmary bed with her head buried in Albus' chest, she was still sobbing. Healer Bronson was gently holding Abby's left wrist and Poppy was walking over with potions.

"Good, you two are here", Poppy said worriedly, as she handed potions to Healer Bronson.

"Severus, we haven't been able to get much out of Abby, other then she's in a lot of pain and she was with you in detention", Albus said stroking Abby's hair softly.

Severus nodded and told the story of the detention. "The potion burned her right hand and Harry said he thinks Abby may have hurt her left arm at practice."

"That explains the burns on the right hand, then", Healer Bronson said as he took a potion from Poppy. "Alright Abigail, I need you to take some potions. There is a pain potion and a calming draught, you may feel a little loopy from the pain potion because it's very powerful. Then, I'm going to check your wrist."

Abby turned her head to allow Healer Bronson to give her the potion. She was still crying heavily and starting to hyperventilate. Hermione walked on the other side of Healer Bronson and Albus and stood beside Abby, stroking her back.

"I'll give you the calming drought first, I need to make sure you get the entire pain potion into your mouth." Healer Bronson said as he tipped the calming drought into her mouth. Abby quieted and her breathing returned to normal, but tears were still pouring out of her eyes from the pain.

"Now the pain potion", Healer Bronson said tipping the potion into Abby's mouth. Abby's eyes immediately glazed over, the tears stopped and she was leaning heavily on Albus. "Alright Abby, let's lay you down." Abby complied as Healer Bronson and Albus pushed her onto the bed.

"Poppy, could you treat the burns on Abigail's right hand while I attend to her left hand", Healer Bronson asked politely.

"Absolutely."

Healer Bronson took Abby's left hand in his own hand and looked at her face, Abby showed no signs of pain or registering he was touching her.

"Are you ok Abigail?" Healer Bronson said as he waved his wand over Abby's wrist.

"Lovely", Abby replied with a goofy grin, that made everyone else grin. Hermione sat at the head of the bed on the right side, Severus stood behind her. Albus was assisting Poppy with the burns.

"Severus you said you thought she hurt her arm in practice?" Healer Bronson asked.

"Yes, but Abby made no indications of it when she was in my classroom with me and Professor Summers.."

"BITCH", Abby bellowed starting to fling her arms. "I can't stand that cow!" Abby bellowed.

"Stay still, Abigail", Healer Bronson said, interrupting Abby's ranting.

Hermione started to giggle. "Shh, Abby she may be in the hallway."

"I don't care! All that cow wants to do is shag all the men she comes into contact with!"

Severus snorted at that. Hermione giggled and started stroking Abby's cheek. Abby snuggled her face into Hermione's hand.

"I love you, Hermione. You're not a bitch or a cow."

"I love you too, Abby", Hermione said still giggling.

"She is completely out of it", Severus said smirking, bending down closer to Abby and Hermione.

Abby looked at Severus and glared for a moment but then her face softened. "I love you too, daddy. You're an ass sometimes, but I still love you." Hermione and Severus both grinned.

"I know, my love, I know. I'm sorry", Severus said stroking Abby's face.

Healer Bronson made a noise, "She has a pretty bad break in her wrist. Do you know if she was wearing he wrist guard in practice?"

"I don't know", Severus said.

"No, they were sitting on the chair in the sitting room. She must have forgotten them", Hermione added.

"Alright, this is what I will do. I will heal her wrist, once Abigail is lucid you must explain the importance to her of wearing the wrist guard. Even if she forgets it she must go back for it. I won't cast the arm again, this time. But, if her wrist is broken again I will need to put another cast back on it. Her arm and wrist bones still are not healed properly and if she keeps injuring them, then she will have permanent damage to her wrist."

"Ok, what about the burns. Are they ok?" Severus asked.

"Yes, her right hand is fine now", Poppy said, showing Severus the healed hand.

"Let me do a full exam, so I can examine her body for any other injuries and if Abigail is alright then you may take her back to your chambers."

Thirty minutes later, Severus, Hermione, and Abby stepped out of the floo. Severus was carrying Abby in his arms.

"Your hair is so pretty", Abby said groggily as she twirled her fingers into Severus' hair.

"She seems happy", Harry said from the chair in front of the fire.

"Abby's on a heavy pain potion, she's a little loopy", Hermione said grinning.

"A little? Abby was speaking to the coat rack in the infirmary."

Ginny giggled, "Addison is asleep. And Severus, Page Summers came by, claiming to want to make sure everything was alright." Ginny and Hermione scowled at the last part.

"BITCH!" Abby bellowed again. Harry and Ginny both looked confused. Hermione grinned and Severus shook his head.

"Is that cow here!? I'll tell her just how much I don't like her. She thinks she's sooooo great. Well, I have news for her! Her left boob is way smaller then the right one!! Abby said swinging her arm."

Severus, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all burst out laughing.

"Did Abby hurt her arm", Harry asked, still laughing.

"She broke her wrist again. If Abby shows up to practice with out the wrist guard then don't let her play, she must wear it at all times during quidditch", Severus said.

"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't realize she wasn't wearing it", Harry said seriously.

Severus waved his hand, "It's not your fault. We think she just forget it down here and didn't have time to come get it." Severus sat Abby on the couch next to Ginny, Hermione sat beside them. Abby's eyes started to droop.

"We need to get going", Ginny said standing and walking toward Addison's bedroom, followed by Harry. They had laid James and Lily in there too.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Addison", Severus said.

"Not a problem", Ginny said.

"Besides, that means you owe us a night of babysitting", Harry said ginning at Severus.

Twenty minutes later, Severus had took Abby to bed and was returning to his bedroom. Hermione was already in bed, laying on her back.

"Are you ok", Severus whispered as he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed.

"Fine", Hermione stated and then sighed.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" Severus asked as he propped himself on his side.

"Nothing, Severus. It doesn't matter. Let's just go to sleep."

"Hermione, look at me", Severus said as he stuck his finger under her chin and pulled Hermione's face into his direction. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. "It does matter, love. You just seem so sad lately. I can't remember the last time I saw you give a genuine smile."

Hermione paused and watched Severus for a moment.

"What is it?" Severus whispered.

"I..I just miss you. I hardly ever get to see you anymore, besides meals and half the time your shoving food in your face so you can go back to work. If your not grading papers your in the lab with Page Summers. By the time you get to bed I'm usually asleep. Severus, you haven't made love to me in weeks", Hermione said sadly and then turned her head away from Severus.

"Hey, don't pull away from me", Severus said softly and gathered Hermione into his arms, pulling her face into his chest. It frightened Severus at how sad Hermione seemed, there was no tears or anger just sadness. "I'm sorry, love. I know I've been busy and neglecting you and the kids. That's why I had taken the afternoon off. I'm a foul and didn't realize it was affecting you so much. Let me make it up to you", Severus said, kissing her cheek.

Severus rolled Hermione back onto her back and kissed her lips lightly. He ran his tongue across her lips, causing Hermione to open them slightly. Severus plunged his tongue into her mouth, turning the kiss passionate. Hermione moaned and laced her fingers into Severus' hair. In minutes, Severus had himself and Hermione fully naked.

Severus ran his hands up and down Hermione's chest and stomach. He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down to her right breast, pulling into his mouth and sucking. Hermione let out a moan and pushed her chest up towards Severus' face.

Hermione almost whined when Severus removed his mouth from her breast. He kissed his way down and started kissing and sucking on her inner thighs. Hermione moaned and tried shifting herself so Severus' mouth was where she wanted it. Severus grinned and then complied, moving his mouth to her clit and sucking on it gently.

"Gods Severus", Hermione moaned and laced her fingers back into his hair.

Severus sucked harder and inserted a finger into Hermione's core. She moaned and bucked her hips into Severus' face. Severus moaned and ground his erection into the mattress, flicking his tongue quickly over Hermione's clit. Hermione screamed as her muscles clamped down and she fisted Severus' hair.

Severus growled and made his way back up to Hermione's neck, sucking on her sensitive spot. Hermione groaned and wrapped her legs around Severus' waist.

"Please Severus, now", She pleaded quietly.

Severus placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Your beautiful", Severus breathed as he slowly made love to Hermione. Hermione moaned at his silky voice and dug her nails into his back. Severus quickened his pace as Hermione's nails scratched further up his back. Hermione's mouth started to slack open. Severus took the opportunity to seize her lips and bring Hermione into a searing kiss. Hermione moaned into Severus' mouth and her arms and legs clamped down onto Severus as she climaxed again. That triggered Severus and he climaxed with a muffled shout.

"I love you", Severus said tenderly into Hermione's ear, as he rolled off of her and brought her into his chest.

"I love you too", Hermione said with a sated smile.

"There's that smile I love to see."

Hermione's smile widened and she snuggled into Severus' chest.

"Can I tell you something else?" Severus asked.

"What?"

"Your breast are lovely and equally the same size."

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Severus woke to an empty bed. Seeing he had plenty of time before he had to be ready, he threw a house coat on and walked into the sitting room. Abby was perched in a chair, eating a piece of pizza and Hermione was sitting on the couch feeding Addison a bottle.

"What the hell is with you and eating pizza all the time", Severus asked Abby, sitting next to Hermione.

"It taste good", Abby said happily.

"She isn't still loopy, is she?" Severus asked Hermione, grinning.

"No, I don't think so", Hermione replied smiling.

"So, do you remember anything from after you took the pain potion?" Severus asked Abby.

Abby grinned, "Not all of it, but Hermione filled me in on what I don't remember."

Severus grinned and nodded. "Look, Abby, I'm sorry about the way I reacted toward you in the detention. I didn't know you were hurt or in that much pain. Do you think you could forgive me?"

"I'll think about it. This will probably involve you buying me something", Abby said smiling.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "I'll see what I can do. As for your wrist, you have to be very careful or you will permanently damage it. You have to have the wrist guard on during quidditch practice and matches, or Harry isn't going to let you play."

Abby nodded and continued to eat her pizza.

Severus turned to Hermione and Addison and smiled. "And how are you and my son doing this morning."

"Good", Hermione said with a smile. Severus leaned over and kissed Addison's forehead and then leaned over and kissed Hermione. Severus turned the small peck into a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they heard Addison squeal angrily, because no one was paying attention to him. Severus snorted when he looked over at Abby, she had fallen back asleep with half the piece of pizza hanging out of her mouth.

* * *

It was 3:30, Severus was trying to quickly finish grading his papers. He wanted to spend the evening with Hermione. Severus rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, his neck and shoulders were bothering him from being hunched over at his desk for so long.

Severus felt a pair of hands come up and squeeze his shoulders, then running across the back of his neck. The hands then began to need and massage his shoulders.

"Mmm, Hermione, that feels wonderful", Severus said sighing, stopping what he was doing.

"It's not Hermione", Page purred into Severus' ears.

Severus jumped up from his seat and took a large step away from Page.

"Wwwhat are you doing", Severus stuttered.

"You seemed stressed, I just wanted to help", Page said taking a step forward

"No, that was inappropriate", Severus said putting his hand up, halting her movements.

Page's face went blank and then she smiled. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"What?" Severus asked confusedly.

"You know, the potion", Page said as if the back rub incident hadn't occurred.

"No, I need to spend time with my wife and kids."

"Well, ok. Perhaps tomorrow, then", Page said smiling and walked out of the potions classroom.

Severus scowled, "Nutter."

--Review please!


	47. Chapter 47

Hermione sat on the couch scowling at Severus, who was standing in front of the fire in their sitting room. Albus sat in one of the chairs by the fire, contemplating on what Severus had just told them.

"I will kill that bitch", Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now. Lets take a rational approach to this", Albus said soothingly.

"I'm not working with Page anymore. I made it very clear to her that I have absolutely no interest in her and that I'm in love with Hermione", Severus said, moving to sit beside Hermione.

"Severus, why don't you and I call her to my office right after breakfast and have a conversation. We will tell Page that her actions will not be tolerated and that her potion sessions with you will be canceled. Hermione I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be there", Albus said.

"I agree. Because I will kill that bitch if I see her anytime soon! Stupid cow, try to give my husband a back rub", Hermione grumbled. Severus took Hermione's hand, but she snatched it away. "Don't touch me!"

"Why are you mad at me", Severus said scowling.

"I'm mad at everyone! Now move, I have a class to prepare for", Hermione said scowling and getting off the couch, exiting the chambers.

"Why does she keep getting angry at me!" Severus said flailing his arms.

"Let her cool down, Severus", Albus said softly. "You will find that women are very territorial over their husbands, the same way men are territorial over their wives. Give her until at least the lunch hour to calm down."

* * *

Hermione had just let her last class of the morning out and was headed to her chambers. She was still very angry about Page Summers trying to seduce Severus. Hermione was positive that if she saw her in the hallway she would hex her face off.

The sounds of giggling made Hermione scowl even more. When she rounded the corner two teenagers came into view. A girl was pushed up against the wall and a boy was throughly snogging her.

"Twenty points from which ever house your from!" Hermione said angrily. The two teens snapped their faces into Hermione's direction, Abby and Matty's face came into view.

Abby cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You look happy", Abby said sarcastically. Matty smirked and pushed himself off of Abby.

Hermione's face softened and she sighed, "Sorry, I've had a rough morning. But, you really shouldn't be doing that in the hallway."

"So, your suggesting we take this to my bedroom?" Abby said mischievously.

"Of course not!"

"Relax, Hermione. I was only joking", Abby said smiling and walking toward her.

Hermione huffed and rubbed her face.

"What is with all the Professors being in horrible mood today", Abby said curiously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, for some reason dad was late to class. Draco was watching over us until dad got there. When he walked into the room I almost had to leave because his emotions were so unbearable. Dad was so angry and I could also tell he was desiring something. When I looked into his thoughts he was thinking about you. Dad did calm down by the time class was over."

"And I just came from Professor Summers class. She just scowled the entire class period and the only thing she said was when she gave us our class assignment", Matty added, as he pulled Abby's hand into his.

"Interesting", Hermione said and then looked at Abby confusedly. "Did you just say you looked into your dad's thoughts?"

"Uhh", Abby said become frigidity. "We have to go. Matty and I don't want to miss lunch!" Abby rushed down the hall, giggling, pulling Matty behind her.

Hermione shook her head and continued her journey down the hall. The next thing she knew, she had been swung around and pushed up against the wall. Hermione started struggling and and reaching for her wand.

"Don't fight me", Severus said silkily. Hermione immediately calmed down and then scowled at Severus.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Severus smirked. "I'm glad you got to Abby and Matty before I did. I think I may have hexed them just for the fun of it", he breathed into Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes closed and she clutched onto Severus' shirt.

"D. you hear what Abby said, about looking into your mind", Hermione stuttered, trying to control herself.

"Mm hmm. I will have to question her about that later. I thought I felt someone in my mind during her potions class, but I just pushed it off as stress", Severus answered, pressing his lips lightly to Hermione's neck.

Hermione bit her lip, suppressing a moan. "We're in the hallway, Severus."

"You want me to stop?" Severus started sucking on the sensitive part of Hermione's neck. She closed her eyes and laced her hands into his hair and arched her neck so Severus had more access.

Giggling brought the two back to their senses. Hermione's eyes were still closed and her breathing was labored. Severus looked up and two giggling first year girls were walking by. He cocked an eyebrow and they ran off in another fit of giggles.

"Severus", Hermione said breathlessly. Severus pushed himself up against Hermione, pressing his erection into her stomach. Hermione moaned and pulled him down into a searing kiss. A moment later the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

Both Severus and Hermione slowly turned their heads in the direction of whom ever was standing in the hallway. Page Summers came into view, she was glaring at both of them. Severus looked at Hermione and smirked, Hermione made no facial expression. Severus slowly pulled his cloak up, blocking Page's view of them. Hermione looked up at Severus and giggled, as he pulled her into another searing kiss.

The sounds of Page huffing and stomping down the hallway could be heard. Hermione pulled away from Severus. "We need to get out of the hallway. Our chambers?"

"That is entirely to far away", Severus said, sucking on Hermione's neck again.

"My office?" Hermione almost moaned.

"Sounds lovely", Severus said grinning.

* * *

Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. It was now time for dinner. They had spent their entire lunch in Hermione's office, Severus had taken her two times on the desk. Before leaving her office, Severus ordered her lunch and promised Hermione numerous hours of love making that evening. They had spent the remainder of the day in their own classrooms/offices to teach and get work down.

Right as Severus pulled Hermione's chair out for her at the staff table, Harry approached them.

"Severus, Hermione, do you two have a moment?" Harry asked.

"Of course", Hermione said happily, as she sat down. Severus sat down beside her.

"There was somewhat of an altercation at practice this evening."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened. I was told that Jordan had made some comment about Abby dragging tonight at practice and Abby just went off. Abby became angry very quickly. She was screaming, cursing, and threatening Jordan. By the time I got over to them, she ran off, but not before picking up Jordan's broom and smashing it into the wall."

"Where is she", Severus said sighing.

"Well, Matty had run off after her and I figured he would bring her back. But they never returned. I had hoped that when I came in here they would be here eating dinner, but as you can see, they are not."

Severus sighed and rubbed his face. Hermione rubbed his back.

"Matty is obviously with her, Severus. Probably trying to calm her down, so we know she is safe", Hermione said softly.

"Are you going to kick her off the house team", Severus asked Harry.

"No, I will have to punish her, but I'm not kicking her off the team. I've never seen Abby so angry."

Severus sighed, "Come with us to my chambers, Harry. I'm sure the two are down there or with my mother and Addison in Albus' chambers." Harry nodded and followed Severus and Hermione to their chambers.

As the three walked into Severus' and Hermione's chambers, they saw Abby's broom and cloak, and Matty's broom and cloak on the couch.

"I figured they'd be down here. Hopefully Matty has her calmed down by now", Severus said, making his way to Abby's room. Severus opened the door and stopped abruptly.

Abby was laying on the bed, topless and bra less. The only thing she was wearing was a pair of underwear. Matty was laying on top of Abby, only wearing boxers. The two were passionately kissing, while Matty cupped one of Abby's breast.

It took seconds for chaos to break loose.

"WHAT THE.." Severus started to yell.

"Fuck!" Abby said wide eyed, when she saw her dad, Hermione, and Harry.

Hermione grabbed Severus and tried to yank him back into the hallway. Matty had scrambled off of Abby and threw a blanket over top of her.

"Harry, help me get Severus into my room!" Hermione yelled. Harry grabbed Severus by his other arm and yanked him roughly into the hallway and into Hermione's and Severus' bedroom.

"Get Matty out of here, Harry! Before Severus kills him", Hermione said, pushing Harry out of the bedroom and warding the door, so Severus couldn't get out.

Severus was scowling and flailing his arms. "Did you see them!!....She!....He!....They!!"

"Severus, calm down love", Hermione said walking up to him and placing a hand on his chest.

"But! But!"

"Shh, I know you're upset. Come, sit down", Hermione said conjuring a chair. Severus avoided the chair and started pacing, he had watched Hermione put the wards up, so he knew he couldn't get out. Hermione sat in the chair. She gave him a few moments to calm down before speaking.

"Severus"

"She said she was a virgin", Severus said angrily.

"I believed Abby when she said that, this probably would have been her first time."

Severus made a face.

"Severus, she's at that age when kids start experimenting."

He made another face. "But....but....but, she's my baby", Severus said quietly.

Hermione smiled and stood up, walking over to him. "I know, love. But, she's growing up, you have to remember that." Hermione wrapped her arms around him, Severus leaned his head on top of hers.

"I don't want her to grow up. That means she will leave me soon."

Hermione smiled and squeezed her arms around him. She loved when Severus had his vulnerable moments, he was such a loving father and husband.

"Love, Abby is never going to leave you. She's so attached to you. When she does start her own family, I bet she doesn't go far. She will probably try to talk you in to giving her the beach house."

Severus smiled at that and sighed.

"Now, why don't you stay here or in the sitting room while I go talk to Abby. Remember we did come down here for a reason. So, perhaps you should cool down and cook dinner."

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen", Severus said with a sigh, kissing Hermione's forehead.

Hermione walked back into Abby's room. Abby had her pajama's on and was sitting on the floor. Her knee's were pulled up to her chest and she had her head laying sideways on her arms, that were folded across her knees. Hermione walked over and sat down beside her, placing her arm across Abby's back.

"How mad is he?" Abby said with a sigh.

"Your dad has calmed down a lot, he's actually cooking dinner. Are you alright?"

Abby nodded, "We didn't come down here intending for this to happen. It just did. I was upset and Matty was trying to calm me down and the next thing I know we are snogging."

"That's usually how these things happen", Hermione said running her hand through Abby's hair.

"Dad's going to murder Matty."

Hermione snorted, "Don't get me wrong, your dad was not happy about the situation we walked in on. But, he seems to be more upset that you are growing up and soon will be at the age of starting your own life. He's afraid you're going to leave him."

"What? That's stupid, I wouldn't leave him. I still plan on living near your guys whenever I move out."

"Yes, but you're his baby and you have to remember you did run off last spring. That's still stuck in his mind."

Abby sighed and nodded.

"Now, are you sure you're ready for your's and Matty's relationship to go to the next level? It's a big step."

"Yes, I think so. I'm sure Matty and I will wait now, we hadn't intentionally planned this. It just happened."

Hermione nodded, "May I suggest a locking and silencing charm next time."

Abby started to grin.

"I'm sure your dad will want to speak a little bit about this with you, don't be too hard on him. We actually came down here to see what had happened at quidditch practice. Harry said you just got really angry."

"Yes, Jordan was being a jerk. I just flipped, that's all."

Hermione nodded and decided to let Severus speak with her about that issue.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to take a nap", Abby said climbing into her bed.

"Ok, we will come get you when dinner is done."

An hour and a half later, Abby woke to the sounds of Severus' voice.

"Abigail", Severus said in a sing-song voice. Abby opened her eyes and saw Severus conjuring a table, setting two plates down. Severus looked back down at Abby. "Are you awake?"

"Yes", Abby replied tiredly. "Where's Hermione?"

"She is in the living room eating and grading papers. I had her occupied this afternoon, so she needs to get some work done before bed. Besides, she thought we should speak alone."

Abby nodded.

"Come sit down, so we can eat", Severus said, gesturing to the chairs he had also conjured with the table. Abby did as she was told, but remained quiet. After a few moments Severus broke the silence. "Let's get this discussion out of the way, before one of us has a melt down."

Abby's lips started to twitch as she put another fork full of food into her mouth.

"Look, I know you're a teenager and that's when most people start experimenting sexually", Severus said and then cringed. "I will not say that I am happy about this or that I condone it. But, I will not tell you what to do in this situation."

"Ok", Abby replied softly.

"But, if I catch you two again, I will not hesitate to hex either one of you. Hermione and Harry won't save you two a second time."

Abby snorted.

"Just, please be safe Abby. I am not ready to be a grandfather, as I know you are not ready to be a mother yet."

"Yes we will, if the situation ever comes up again", Abby said uncomfortably.

"Good, that's over now", Severus said sighing. "Now, what happened at quidditch practice?"

"Jordan was being a jerk and I just got angry, that's all."

"Yes, I understand that. But, Harry said you just went off and he had never seen you that angry before. And, your language lately has been unacceptable. I don't want to hear curse words coming from your mouth"

Abby nodded.

"Is anything else going on? Everything with classes, Matty, and your friends ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just got angry."

"Alright", Severus replied, but entirely sure if he should keep probing the subject. He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Abby and her emotional outbursts. "So, legilimency? Interesting subject,what do you think?"

Abby broke out into a grin.

"How long have you been able to do legilimency?" Severus asked, grinning back.

"I figured out I could do it about a week ago. I was joking around with Matty, pretending like I was going to read his mind, and when I cast the spell it worked."

"That must be one of my powers manifesting in you."

"Yes, that's what I figured. I hadn't said anything because I wanted to play around with it first."

"I bet", Severus said, still grinning. "Have you noticed any other new powers?"

"No"

* * *

"I take it everything went well with your talk with Abby?" Hermione asked Severus, as they laid in bed recuperating for a session of love making.

"Mmm hmm. It was a very calm conversation." Severus replied, twirling Hermione's hair with his finger.

"What did she say about quidditch practice?"

"Abby said she just got angry. I didn't push the subject, because I'm not sure if there is anymore to it. We will just need to keep an eye on her emotional outbursts."

"Ok. Her body may just be tired from all these powers she keeps accumulating."

"Yes, I think that's probably it. Abby went right back to sleep after eating. Hopefully a good night's rest will help her out."

"You never did tell me about what happened in the meeting with you, Albus, and Professor Summers", Hermione said shifting, so her face was even with Severus' on the pillow

"Ahh, right. Well Page claimed she had never made a move on me after the night of my bachelor party. She said I was reading too much into her actions."

"What! All she does it rubs on you and tries to seduce you!"

"Shh, don't get overly excited. I told Page that if she truly wasn't hitting on me then she needs to rethink her actions toward all males. I also told her that our brewing sessions had to stop, that I'm not comfortable being alone with her. I suggested she ask Draco for any further help in potions", Severus said rubbing Hermione's back.

"Good. I didn't want to tell you what to do, but I wasn't comfortable with you being alone with her. She just wanted to get into your pants and ruin our relationship."

"There is no chance of her doing that", Severus said, placing a small kiss on Hermione's lips.

"That must explain why I saw Draco going into Page's chambers earlier today."

"Wait, what time was that?"

"Probably around four."

Severus made a face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Ron walking to her chambers with a bottle of champagne around the same time."

Hermione looked confused and then burst out into a fit of giggles.

"She goes from trying to seduce you to trying to have a threesome with Draco and Ron!" Hermione exclaimed between her giggles. "I wonder how that went over with the two of them!"

Severus made a face, "I don't even want to know."

-Review please!!..Page Summers does have a purpose in this story. I was never going to have Severus cheat on Hermione. But I decided to change the course of things a bit since most people didn't like the Page situation.


	48. Chapter 48

"Severus?" Hermione called as she walked into the potions classroom, carrying Addison. Severus looked up from his desk and smiled, he had been grading papers.

"Your tea with Ginny didn't last long", Severus stated, going back to grading his papers.

"I've actually been sent to give you a message. We have a staff meeting tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Really? For what?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Albus popped his head into Harry and Ginny's floo and just said we have a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Odd", Severus commented, as he made the last mark on the last paper.

"Are you ready to go back to our chambers?"

"Mmm hmm, just let me grab Abby."

"Oh, I didn't know she was in here with you."

"Yes. After her detention with Harry she had to come clean my store rooms, to repay me for the broom I had to replace for that dunderhead, Jordan Chambers", Severus said, as he reached over and took Addison from Hermione.

Hermione smiled and followed Severus to the store room. He paused and stuck his hand up in front of Hermione, stopping her from going any further.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They're are wards on this door", Severus said with an odd look on his face.

Very gently, and slowly, Severus removed the wards from the door. As he creaked the door open the sounds of Abby's giggles hit their ears. Pushing the door open further, they saw Matty was in the storeroom with Abby. Matty had Abby up against one of the shelves, sucking on her neck. Abby's eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip.

Severus scowled and walked up behind Matty, smacking him in the back of the head. Matty and Abby both gasped and jumped apart.

"Boy, how did you get in here?" Severus said, glaring at Matty.

"The door", Matty said weakly.

"I never saw you walk by", Severus stated.

"Erm, you were working at your desk."

"I still would have seen you. What are you doing in here with Abby anyway?"

"Uhh, we...we...Matty was just bringing me something", Abby said quickly.

Severus cocked and eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what was it Matty was bringing you? Hmm?"

"Professor Potter asked to bring something to Abby", Matty said and then was greeted by kick from Abby. Severus cocked an eyebrow and Addison giggled. Hermione looked over and saw the invisibility cloak sticking out from under Abby's cloak.

"It must have been her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, Severus. It's sitting on the counter", Hermione remarked.

"Yes, that's it! I left my book during detention", Abby said, a little too excitedly. Severus glared at everyone in the room.

"Right. I'm sure that's exactly what was going on. Why don't I leave so you can finish doing whatever it was you were doing!" Severus said, giving Hermione and extra glare and then stomping out of the store room, with Addison still in his arms.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to get dad mad at you", Abby said apologetically.

"It's alright, your dad has been a little grumpy lately anyway. I don't think it's a good idea that he knows you have the invisibility cloak, at least not right now."

"Ok."

"Matty you should get back to Gryffindor tower and Abby you should come back to the chambers, so your dad doesn't have a fit."

Matty nodded and leaned over, giving Abby a soft kiss. Abby followed Hermione to their chambers.

"Do you think dad is still upset?" Abby asked Hermione, as they walked into their empty sitting room.

"Probably, just go on to bed. I'm sure he will be over it by morning", Hermione said with a soft smile, heading to Addison's room. Severus was sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Addison a bottle. Severus looked up and scowled at Hermione.

"I see you're still angry", Hermione said, picking up some of Addison's toys.

"Why do you always have to do that?!" Severus said scowling, but whispering. Addison had fallen asleep, so Severus placed him in his crib.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Always get Abby out of trouble! She will end up being a delinquent!"

"Oh, Severus. They were just being teenagers", Hermione said with a sigh.

"I don't care!" Severus said rather loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione said in a whisper. "Lets discuss this in our bedroom."

Severus scowled and swept passed Hermione, walking into the hallway and into their bedroom. Hermione huffed and followed him.

"What exactly is your problem tonight, Severus?" Hermione said as she shut the door.

"What is that suppose to mean?! And my problem is that you keep getting Abby out of trouble, she needs to know there are consequences!"

Hermione scowled, "Abby is well aware of the consequences, Severus! I didn't try to get her out of trouble for breaking Jordan's broom did I?! NO!"

"And and what would you have me do, let them keep snogging until they had sex on my store room floor!"

"Oh, shut up, Severus! They were just being teenagers, she's doing the exact same thing you and I did as teenagers."

"Don't tell me how to discipline _my_ daughter!"

Hermione glared, "I'm her step-mother Severus, I thought we both agreed I'd help finish raising Abby!"

"I didn't agree to anything", Severus said hatefully.

"FINE! I won't go anywhere near Abby or speak to her anymore, you get explain that one to her!"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

"No I don't know what you mean! You're being an ass!"

Severus' scowled deepened, "What did you mean by, What my problem was _tonight_?"

"You have been in a foul mood for days now!"

"I have not! You pick arguments with me, I'm fine until you start in on something!

"OHHHH, So this all my fault! Of course, why wouldn't it be. I don't discipline our children correctly and all I do is pick fights with you, I guess I'm just a horrible mother and wife!" Hermione yelled, with tears in her eyes.

Severus stopped and dragged his hand through his hair, "I...." He was cut off by the sounds of Addison's cries coming from down the hall.

"Great, we didn't put up a silencing spell. I'm sure all of Hogwarts heard us", Hermione said, tears running down her face, as she headed to the door.

"I'll get him", Severus said quietly, making his way to the door.

"NO", Hermione yelled, stopping Severus in his tracks. "Addison is mine, you can't take him from me too." Severus sighed and watched her walk out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Hermione emerged back into hers and Severus' bedroom. She could hear the shower running in her bathroom. Hermione quickly dressed into her night shirt and got into bed. Hopefully she could fall asleep before Severus got done in the shower and wanted to start another argument.

Fifteen minutes later, as Hermione was drifting off to sleep, she felt the bed shift as Severus gently got into it. Hermione remained still, she figured Severus would stay on his side of the bed if he thought she was sleeping.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered a moment later. She didn't respond. Severus scooted up behind Hermione and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I'm sorry, my love", he whispered and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione didn't make any indications she was awake, but she did relax into Severus' hold. She may be angry with him, but Severus made her feel safe. And, he always smelled wonderful after he showered.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to Severus nipping at her neck and ear. She moaned and pulled way from him, trying to maintain control.

"And what do you think you're doing", Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Apologizing", Severus said smiling and pulling Hermione into a kiss.

"Mmm, well that's a start", Hermione replied as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you last night. I didn't mean what I said, I was just in a bad mood."

"Which brings me to what I was trying to point out last night. Why have you been in such a bad mood these last couple of days?" Hermione asked as she cuddled into his chest.

"I've just been stressed out, that's all. It will pass."

"I hope is passes soon, because I may end up killing you if it doesn't."

Severus smirked.

"We need to get up and dressed, remember we have the staff meeting before breakfast. Are the kids awake?"

"Mmm hmm. My mother already has Addison, she came early since we have the staff meeting. And Abby was dragging to the shower not too long ago."

?MM??MM??M?MM?M?M??MM??M?M

"What is this meeting about", Hermione asked, as her and Severus sat down with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Remus.

"We aren't sure. Something about Moaning Myrtles bathroom, but that's all we know", Harry responded, stiffening a yawn.

"This better be good, I could have gotten another thirty minutes of sleep", Draco said tiredly.

"Aw, did Page Summers wear you out last night?" Harry asked, grinning. Ron and Draco both scowled.

"No!" Draco responded quickly. "I'm done with her. She's a little too freaky for me."

Severus started to grin and Hermione was trying to hide her giggles in his arm.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Just take his word for it, mate. That women is a kinky nutter", Ron said, shaking his head.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and hid her head in Severus' arm.

"What did I miss?!" Harry asked anxiously.

"How do you two know about what she tried to do?!!!" Draco asked Severus, horrified.

"Good, good. We are all here", Albus said as he walked into the staff room.

Hermione straightened herself in her chair and did her best not to look at Ron or Draco. Harry was looking back and forth between all of them, desperate to find out what had happened.

"Someone better tell me later!" Harry exclaimed quietly, as he sat back in his seat.

"This is a rather urgent meeting, but I will make it as quick as possible. Minerva discovered a few items in Moaning Myrtles bathroom yesterday evening. There were three cauldrons and some ingredients on the right side of the bathroom."

"So, a student's been brewing potions in that bathroom again?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"It appears so", Albus replied.

"Didn't we discover it was Abigail Snape, Jordan Chambers, and Shelly McCloud brewing in there last year? I'd assume it was them again."

"Don't be so quick to jump to those three", Severus stated. "I'm not saying Abby hasn't been brewing in there, I wouldn't put it past her. But, If Abby has been brewing in there, I doubt Mr. Chambers and Ms. McCloud have been with her."

"Yes, Abby showed her lovingness toward Jordan at quidditch practice last week", Page Summers said sarcastically, from the back of the room. Severus and Hermione both scowled.

"Silence, please", Albus said firmly. "You all are getting ahead of me. We found other objects in the bathroom. Minerva, I'll let you take over from here."

"Thank you, Albus", Minerva said, as she stood next to Albus. "Located under one of the sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, was a small brown box. When I opened it I found a few razorblades and a small knife. I immediately assumed that these objects were used for the potion, until I looked closer. I found blood on a few of the razorblades and stained on the inside of the box."

"So, what exactly does this mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, we have to look at a few possibilities", Albus replied. "The thought crossed my mind that maybe whoever was brewing had accidentally cut themselves, but the amount of blood in the box suggested it was a very deep cut or multiple cuts. Poppy hasn't received anyone fitting the description in the infirmary."

"So, the brewer stabbed somebody?" Ron said slowly.

"We had considered that as well, but Poppy hadn't reported any such injuries in the infirmary", Minerva replied.

"Are you suggesting that the brewer is harming themselves?" Remus asked.

"I'm suggesting that a student _may_ be harming themselves and that a student is brewing potions in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. They may or may not be the same person", Albus said. "Minerva and I are trying not to jump to any conclusions, but this is what the evidence has led us too."

Hermione felt Severus stiffen, so she grabbed his hand.

"How are we suppose to find this person or persons? And what do we do about it?" Severus asked, squeezing Hermione's hands.

"Well, we have to look at the obvious suspects first. Any student that seems to have emotional problems, trouble making friends, and/or is an outcast....", Albus responded and then paused, looking to Severus. "Abby is obviously at the top of our list, Severus. I know she has been doing extremely better, but we have to look at the big picture. Shes has a lot of emotional and angry outbursts lately. Have you notice anything else odd about her lately?"

"No, she's been doing well. Other then the anger you have just mentioned."

"Abby's hardly ever alone", Hermione said.

"Yes, her and Matty seemed to be connected at the mouth every time I find them. Abby seems to be happy."

"Good, that's what I was hoping to hear. Everyone still needs to keep an eye on her in class and the hallways for anything off about her.

Page snorted and mumbled, "You're going to have reports every five minutes."

"Something to add, Professor Summers", Albus asked, not catching what she had said.

"No, sir. Not at all."

"Good. Now, we also need to watch Carry Higgs, Austin Phillips, Devon Benton, and Rachel Summons. If anyone notices anything out of the ordinary, please report it to Minerva or myself, immediately. That will be all, we will regroup in a few days at our regular staff meeting."

* * *

"Do you think it's Abby?" Severus asked Hermione quietly, as they sat at the staff table in the Great Hall.

"I don't know love, I hope not. We just have to keep a closer eye on things and see. Abby seems to be happy though", Hermione responded, squeezing Severus' arm.

They watched Abby at the Gryffindor table, she was having an animated conversation with Matty, Julie, and Jeff. Carry Higgs sat down not too far from Abby, they made eye contact and Abby nodded a greeting in Carry's direction. Carry nodded back.

"Now, that was something I hadn't expected", Severus said, watching the two girls curiously.

"Maybe Abby made piece with Carry, I haven't really head anything about Carry lately from Abby."

"Neither have I", Severus said.

"Not to ease drop on your conversation", Remus interrupted. "But, I encountered Abby and Carry in the hallway one evening. I was surprised since Albus had warned us about Carry's dislike toward Abby. The girls seemed to be discussing something, but they went their separate directions when they saw me."

"Interesting", Severus replied.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her desk, in her office. She was reading over an assignment her third years had turned in. Hermione gasped when a pair of strong arms circled around her waist.

"How about you let me make up for last night", Severus said seductively into Hermione's ear.

"You scared me!" Hermione exclaimed and leaned back into Severus' chest. "Don't you have a class right now?"

"No, I just dismissed my seventh years. I have a free period and so do you", Severus said and then began his attack on Hermione's neck. Hermione gasped again and then giggled, letting Severus do what he pleased to her neck.

Someone started banging on the door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Harry called from the other side of the door.

Severus paid Harry no mind and kept working on Hermione's neck.

"I'm busy, Harry. Can this wait until later", Hermione said, a little unsteadily. She leaned back and reached behind her, wrapping her hands into Severus' hair.

"Not exactly. Is Severus in there? I'm looking for him, he wasn't in his office", Harry replied.

"Go away, Potter. We're busy at the moment, I'll find you later", Severus said, taking his mouth away from Hermione's neck.

"It can't wait, Severus. Abby didn't show up for my class."

"What" Severus said scowling, moving away from Hermione and opening the door. Harry and Ron stood on the other side of the door, Ron was smirking.

"Whip that smirk off your face, Weasley", Severus said glaring at Ron, then turning his attention to Harry. "When was she suppose to be in your class?"

"Last class period. I had sixth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws, but she didn't show up. Her two friends were in class though. So I was hoping she was with you two or with Matty", Harry responded.

Severus looked at Hermione. "Was she with you?"

"No, I just had third years. I haven't seen her", Hermione said shaking her head.

"She wasn't with us or with Matty. I just had Seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and he was in class", Severus stated. "Gods, there better be a good excuse for this or I'm going to kill her."

Severus walked over to the floo, followed by Hermione, Harry, and Ron. When they flooed into Severus' chambers, Abby immediately came into view. She was stretched out across the couch, with a Defense Against the Darks Arts book laying across her stomach. Abby was obviously asleep.

"Abby! Wake up!" Severus said moving toward her. Abby jumped up and darted her eyes around the room, she stopped as she spotted Severus, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Calm down, Severus. She could be sick for all we know."

"What time is it? Did I sleep through classes?!" Abby said urgently, trying to find something that would told her the time.

"You slept through my class, Abby. And you have missed half of whatever class you have after mine", Harry told her.

"Why are you down here sleeping when you should be in class?!" Severus barked out.

Abby was starting to get irritated, she had a hard time controlling how she felt Severus' emotions when she had first woke up. "It was an accident! I was studying for our test in DADA today and I fell asleep!"

Severus glared, "Don't speak to me like that!"

"Severus, calm down. Your emotions are carrying through to Abby", Hermione said calmly.

"She can control them!"

"Not when she's vulnerable, Severus! And not when you're being an ass! You know Abby has been sleeping a lot lately because of all the new powers her body has taken in. I'm sure Harry will let her make up what she missed", Hermione nearly yelled.

"There you go trying to get her out of trouble again! You think you know what's best for _my_ child!" Severus said furiously.

"STOP IT", Abby yelled. "Stop fighting over me! If you want to punish me then just do it! But STOP fighting! Abby screamed, then she grabbed the table in front of the couch and slung it upside down. Abby stalked to the door and exited into the hallway.

"Why do you have to be so hateful to everyone", Hermione yelled at Severus and then stalked to their bedroom, slamming and warding the door shut.

"FUCK!" Severus yelled. "Potter, Weasley, go follow Abby and take her to Albus when you do. I'll be up there shortly. She has a check up with Healer Bronson this evening and she's not missing it." Severus stalked to the bathroom by Abby's room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"You're being awfully quiet. Are you feeling alright today, Abigail?" Healer Bronson asked Abby. Abby nodded. "Alright let's have you lie back onto the bed."

Healer Bronson was giving Abby her check up in the infirmary, at Hogwarts. Severus and Albus had informed Healer Bronson of the findings in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so he was sure to give her a thorough exam.

"Any more problems with your wrist?" Healer Bronson asked Abby.

"No, I've been wearing my wrist guard during quidditch."

"Good, your wrist is continuing to heal nicely. I'd say you probably won't need the guard come summer time."

"Good", Abby said with a smile.

"There's that smile I like to see. What's bothering you today, you're not acting like yourself."

"My dad just made me angry, that's all."

Healer Bronson smiled and nodded, "Ok, all down. You're doing wonderfully. I look forward to seeing your quidditch match this weekend. We will schedule another check up in a month."

"Alright."

Abby got off the bed and walked over to Matty, he was waiting for her across the room. Healer Bronson walked away from the bed and into Poppy's office. Poppy, Albus, Severus, and Hermione were waiting for him. Severus and Hermione were on opposite sides of the room, Hermione was obviously very pissed off at him.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"Abigail is doing wonderfully. Her wrist is healing nicely and everything else looks good. I had Poppy give her a full exam, as I'm sure she told you. There were no marks, cuts, or scars from self-mutilation anywhere on her body. Other then Abby being really pissed of at you, Severus, she seems to be doing alright."

"Good", Severus said sighing.

"Abigail's body is still adjusting, so the sleeping is normal. It should pass with in a week or two. With the anger and emotional outbursts, that's something you and Hermione will have to take on. If she doesn't start opening up to you or someone, a professional would be my advice."

Hermione made a face and almost snorted. She figured Severus wasn't going to let her have anything to do with it.

"Ok, Hermione and I will see what we can get out of her", Severus said quietly. Hermione glared in Severus' direction.

"Good, that is all for now. I will see Abigail again in one month", Healer Bronson said, starting to pack up his stuff.

"Thank you", Severus said, turning in Hermione's direction. She was already gone.

-Review Please!!!!!!


	49. Chapter 49

Severus woke up to the sound of his mothers voice.

"Severus, love you need to wake up or you're going to be late for classes", Eileen said, shaking him slightly.

"What?" Severus said confused and open his eyes.

That's when the ache in his back and shoulder hit Severus, he had spent the night sleeping on the couch. After Hermione's hasty retreat from the infirmary, Severus had made his way back down to their chambers. He had found the bedroom door locked, Hermione and Addison were inside and Hermione refused to speak with him. Severus had thought he could apologize to Abby and convince her to share her bedroom for the night, but the menacing glare that came from her as she entered the chambers shot the idea down.

"What time is it?" Severus asked as he sat up slowly, wincing from the pain in his back.

"7:30, Hermione sent me to wake you. Her and Abby are already at the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Figures", Severus mumbled and then groaned when he stood up from the couch.

"Give Hermione time, love", Eileen said with a smile. "You've made her angry two days in a row, don't make it three. Do something nice for her, make her dinner after Abby's match."

Severus let out a sigh of relief, "That's right, we only have a half day of classes because of the Gryffindor and Syltherins quidditch match this afternoon."

* * *

"Severus?" Harry called as he entered the potions classroom.

"What is it, Potter", Severus said, emerging from his office, with Addison in his arms.

"Hermione has sent me to get Addison. He will be going to the burrow with James and Lily during the quidditch match."

"Why didn't Hermione come get him", Severus huffed.

"She's still angry. But, if it's any consolation, I don't think she's as mad as she was last night."

"Really?"

"Mmm, hmm. I'm sure it's nothing a good shag couldn't fix", Harry replied grinning.

Severus glared at Harry.

"No worries mate, I'm in the dog house with Ginny as well. I'm going to coax her into spending some alone time with me after the match."

"And what did you do?"

"Ehh, I don't really know. All I caught was I'm a stupid man and I don't spend enough time with my family. That was right before Ginny hurtled my broom at me."

Severus snorted and handed Addison to Harry.

"Well, let me be off so I can get the kids to the burrow, before Ginny decides to hex me. Good luck with Hermione."

Severus walked down the deserted hallway, cloak in hand. Being the beginning of October, the air was starting to become chilly. Severus made his way out of the castle and up to the staff stands in the quidditch pitch. Hermione and Ginny were sitting together, having an animated conversation. Harry was sitting on the other side of Ginny, looking like he was sulking. Obviously, the women had left him out of their conversation.

"You look like a two year old, Potter", Severus said with a smirk, as he sat next to Hermione. The girls continued their conversation, ignoring Severus' and Harry's presence. Harry glared at Severus.

Severus sat quiet for a moment, trying to find away to draw Hermione's attention.

"Hello, Severus", Page Summers said sweetly, sitting down in front of Severus, next to Draco.

That drew Hermione's attention,

"Professor", Severus said in a bored tone. Hermione was taking turns with glaring at Page and glaring at Severus.

"Perhaps you will let me apologize to you later", Severus said whispering, grabbing Hermione's hand.

Hermione yanked it away, "Why? Remember you apologized the first time for telling me Abby wasn't my child and my responsibility and then you went and did the same thing again!"

"I know, love. I'm just stressed out and you know Abby always doubles my stress when her and I are fighting."

Hermione just glared and faced the quidditch pitch.

Severus leaned over and breathed into her ear, "Do you know how incredibly sexy you are when you're angry? I could just ravish you right here, right in front of blasted Page Summers."

Hermione turned to face him and tried to glare. But Severus' comment and his close proximity made Hermione grin from ear to ear. Severus grinned back and wrapped his hand into Hermione's hair, pulling her in for a loving kiss.

"Perhaps you would let me make it up to you tonight, with dinner and an very enjoyable dessert?"

Hermione grinned, "I think I could handle that."

Ginny smacked Harry and glared at him. "Why can't you ever say sweet things to me, like Severus says to Hermione!"

"What? What did he say?" Harry asked anxiously, shielding himself from Ginny's hand.

"I don't know! But, it must have been good, look at Hermione's face!" Ginny said glaring at Harry, as she pointed to Hermione, who was snuggled into Severus' side and grinning.

"Would you lot shut up!" Ron said from in front of Harry, he was sitting next to Remus, who was sitting next to Draco. "If I have to her anyone else arguing or how Severus plans to ravish Hermione I'm going to be sick!" The girls let out a giggle, Severus was grinning and Harry was glaring.

The quidditch match was in full swing. The sun was starting to go down, and the air was becoming chilly. It was a close match, with Slytherin leading Gryffindor, 90-80. The golden snitch appeared to be no where in sight. Abby and the Syltherin seeker were flying aimlessly around the pitch.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like the air is shifting", Remus said in an odd voice.

"What do mean?" Severus asked curiously.

"I don't really know how to explain."

"I feel it, too. Probably just the whether", Albus commented.

"What the hell is Abby doing", Severus asked, watching Abby move oddly through the air.

"Is she swatting at something?" Hermione said, looking through the binoculars.

Abby was flying around looking for the golden snitch, when she felt something plucking at her ears.

"Matty? Do you have the invisibility cloak?" Abby said, but looked around and saw Matty was chasing after a Syltherin, who was heading to make a goal.

Abby watched as the air shimmered and shifted, Graham Greyback appeared. Abby sucked in a breath, but was to scared to move.

"Well, if it isn't the Gryffindor whore. Daddy's not here to protect you this time, I'm going to fuck you like I should have before. Then I'm going to kill you and drag you into your fathers classroom and put you on display for everyone to see!"

Abby started to shake and gripped onto her broom, "Bbbut you're dead. You and your father died from a dementors kiss."

"That's what you think."

The next thing Abby knew Graham disappeared. The air shimmered again and Fenrir Greyback appeared.

"You little bitch! You think you're so smart and powerful, my wife got in the way last time but she can't safe you this time either! After my son gets done fucking you I'm going to take my turn and then help him kill you! Your father can't protect you from us!"

Abby's senses kicked in and she twisted, darting toward the ground. Tears were rolling down Abby's face and she was beginning to panic. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and didn't see the bludger coming toward her. About twenty feet from the ground, Abby heard a swooshing noise and jerked her head in the sounds direction. She was hit square in the face by the bludger. Abby was hurtled from her broom and fell the rest of the way from the ground.

Abby screamed as she hit the ground and starting gasping her air. It only took a minutes for her to regain control of her breathing and for the shimmering air to appear. Seconds later, Abby's mother stood, towering over Abby.

"Mum", Abby whispered, more tears flowing down her face.

"You disappoint me Abigail. I can't believe my only child turned out to be so horrible. You don't deserve anything you have and I hope the Greybacks destroy you", Abby's mother said in a hateful voice.

Abby's lip started to quiver, a breakdown was approaching. She hadn't noticed the entire quidditch pitch was watching her, the game had come to a halt. Abby did see Severus, Hermione, and all the staff members on the pitch, running in her direction.

The next thing Abby knew the air shimmered, her mother disappeared, and in front of her laid Severus, Hermione, and Addison. All three were laying in a large pool of blood, obviously dead. Abby sucked in a breath and stumbled backwards.

"Riddikulus", Remus screamed with such force the image in front of Abby exploded.

Abby was still stumbling backwards. The staff had stopped moving, except Severus and Hermione who were still approaching Abby.

"Abby stop moving, you're hurt", Severus said cautiously.

"Dad", Abby said in a pleading voice and stopped. She fell to her knees, her nose started to bleed and then she fell face first into the ground.

"Abby!" Severus yelled as him and Hermione ran toward her. Severus scooped Abby into his arm's when he got over to her.

"She's just passed out Severus, she's still breathing", Hermione said as she checked Abby's pulse. "We need to get her to Poppy."

"WHO THE FUCK LET A BOGGART OUT HERE!" Severus bellowed as he stood up with Abby and darted toward the school.

* * *

"How could you let a Boggart get out of your classroom, Potter!" Severus said angrily, pacing the floor of the infirmary. Healer Bronson had just flooed in and him and Poppy were checking Abby over.

"That's the thing, Severus. I didn't have any Boggarts in my classroom or in the school. Non of my classes have been working with them."

"How in the hell did this happen then", Severus said angrily, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Someone had to let in the school", Hermione commented.

"I have Remus, Minerva, Ron, and Draco checking on that now", Albus said. "I agree someone had to let this in. But, without knowing who did this we won't know if this was a direct attack on Abby or if it was a prank that went bad."

Poppy and Healer Bronson emerged from behind the curtain.

"Is Abby alright, is she awake", Severus asked, approaching the two.

"She's not awake yet, but she should be alright", Poppy said.

"Abigail has a black eye, a broken nose, and a few broken ribs. The nose and ribs we were able to be repaired, the black eye will need to heal on it's own", Healer Bronson added.

"What about her wrist?" Hermione asked.

"Abigail managed not to injure her wrist at all."

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Severus asked anxiously.

"Give her sometime", Healer Bronson said. "Abigail has had a very traumatic experience. She fell twenty feet to the ground and the Boggart she brought up everything she fears and every bad memory from the last year and a half."

As if on cue, Abby started screaming as soon as Healer Bronson stopped talking. Severus darted over to the bed, Abby was thrashing around and screaming, she was dreaming.

"Abby, Abby wake up!" Severus said urgently, grabbing Abby by the arm.

"No! Please!" Abby sobbed, in a pleading voice.

"Abby, it's dad, you're dreaming. Wake up, love", Severus said softly, his voice starting to break. Abby's eyes shot open and she stared at Severus, then she lunged and buried her face into Severus' chest, sobbing heavily.

Severus sat down on the bed and pulled Abby completely into his lap. Hermione walked over and sat beside Severus, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing Abby's back with her other hand.

"Try to calm down, love", Hermione whispered into Severus' ear. "If you're calm, then Abby will be too." Severus leaned lightly into Hermione and started to calm down. He began speaking quiet, soothing words into Abby's ear. Abby's breathing slowed, but Severus could still feel the tears leaking out of Abby's eyes, onto his shirt.

"Abigail are you in any pain?" Healer Bronson asked quietly, coming up beside the bed. Abby shook her head. "Good, I have a potion for you to take. It's a dreamless sleep potion."

"No", Abby started to protested and tried to bury deeper into Severus' chest.

"Love, please. You need to rest and I know you won't with out it. Hermione and I will stay with you while you sleep, you will be safe."

"What happened", Abby asked weakly.

"Someone let a Boggart loose during the quidditch match. Everything you saw wasn't real. Boggarts turn into whatever you fear", Severus said softly.

Abby shuddered at the thought of what it turned into. Severus took the potion from Healer Bronson.

"Please, Abby you need this", Severus said, turning Abby's face and bringing the vial to her lips.

"Is Addison ok?" Abby asked tiredly.

"Yes love, he's in our chambers right now with your grandmum", Hermione said, still rubbing Abby's back. Abby sighed and let Severus' poor the potion into her mouth and she swallowed it. Once Severus was sure Abby was asleep he laid her gently on the bed. He got up and walked away from the bed. Severus closed the vial in his hand and broke it as he crushed his fist into the nearest wall.

"I WILL MURDER WHOEVER LET THAT DAMN BOGGART INTO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!"

"Calm down, Severus", Albus said.

"NO! God dammit! Abby's nightmares had stopped! She had been sleeping peacefully, but now they're back!" Severus said angrily, swinging his body around and facing Albus.

"Severus", Hermione said rushing to him and grabbing his hand, he winced. The vial that broke in his fist had cut his palm and fingers, and had a broke a few knuckles.

"Severus Snape! Stop destroying my infirmary and come over here and have seat, so I can look at your hand!"

Severus huffed, but obliged when Hermione dragged him toward an infirmary bed.

"I would suggest taking Abigail down to your chambers. I think she will feel more comfortable if she wakes up in a familiar environment, rather then in the infirmary. I will come back and check her over again tomorrow, around noon", Healer Bronson said as he gathered his things.

Thirty minutes later found Severus with a healed hand and him, Hermione, and Abby laying in his and Hermione's bed. Severus had Abby laying half on his chest and Hermione was leaning on Abby's back, with her arm draped across Abby and Severus. Addison was asleep in a crib, Hermione had conjured out of the night stand.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Severus, as she stroked his face.

"No, this is starting all over again. Abby was slowly getting back to normal and this is just going to set her off."

"We don't know that, love. This may be a minor set back, but she will get through it. She's gotten through everything else."

"I know", Severus whispered. He turned his head and kissed Hermione's lip gently. "I should be asking if you're alright. I have been a horrible jerk to you the last couple of days."

"It's nothing we can't get through. Besides, you still owe me that dinner and the wonderful dessert", Hermione replied, smiling.

Severus grinned, "That I do."

* * *

The next morning Abby decided she wanted to spend the day in bed. Severus couldn't convince her to get up, so he called in reinforcements for when Healer Bronson was done checking her over. Lucius, Narcissa, Eileen, and Matty had convinced Abby she need to get outside and get some fresh air. When they exited the castle, at one of the back entrances, a slew of people were waiting for them. The Potters, Ron, Draco, Remus, Albus and a few Abby's friends: Julie, Jeff, Carry Higgs, and a few others were also among the crowd waiting. The group now sat near the lake.

"Hermione what time are we going out tonight?" Ginny asked.

"You're going out?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Mmm, hmm. Ginny and I decided we needed a girls night tonight, Abby, Narcissa, and your mother are joining us as well. You and Harry are babysitting."

"What? I didn't know you two were going out either", Harry said, making a face.

"Well now you do", Ginny replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Harry and Ginny will come down with the kids tonight around Six. Once your mother arrives at our chambers the five of us will leave."

"Alright", Severus said nuzzling into the back of her neck. "I'll wait up for you." Hermione smiled and leaned back into Severus. Severus looked over and watched Abby and Matty. Abby was sitting in between Matty's legs and leaning into his chest. Matty was grinning at Harry, who was still scowling from the news of his wife going out that night.

"What are you grinning at, boy?" Severus said, cocking an eyebrow at Matty. "You're going to help us. Maybe you will think twice the next time you try to have sex with my daughter." Matty's face dropped and Abby started giggling.

Severus nuzzled his head back into Hermione's neck and spoke quietly. "Make sure you ladies don't let Abby out of your sight."

"We won't", Hermione said quietly, stroking Severus' check.

* * *

Later that evening, when Hermione and Abby returned from their night out, Severus was asleep on the couch with Addison on his chest and Matty was asleep in one of the arm chairs.

"I'm going to wake Matty and walk with him back to Gryffindor tower", Abby said quietly.

"Ok, but come right back. If you're gone to long your dad will come looking for you", Hermione said smiling, walking over and picking up Addison.

"Alright."

After taking Addison and putting him to sleep in his crib, Hermione got on the couch and snuggled into Severus' side.

"Severus", Hermione whispered, tickling his nose. Severus let out a noise and peaked his eye open, glaring in Hermione's direction. Hermione giggled.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked sleepily.

"Waking you up. Lets go to bed."

"You wake me up so we can go back to sleep? You don't make any sense", Severus responded, still half asleep.

Hermione giggled as Severus looked around the sitting room.

"Where are Matty, Abby, and Addison?" Severus asked, now fully awake.

"Addison is asleep in his crib and Abby walked Matty back to Gryffindor tower."

"I told you not to let her out of your sight", Severus said, scowling.

"Relax, she's coming right back. I told her if she didn't you would come looking for her."

"I'm not going to bed until she comes back. How long has she been gone? Maybe I should just go find her", Severus said, standing from the couch.

"Love, she will be back any moment. If she isn't here in five minutes then I will help you find her."

The chamber door opened up and Abby walked through. Severus let out a small sigh and looked at Abby.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Severus asked Abby.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright", Severus said, walking over and kissing Abby's forehead. He watched her walk all the way to her room and when Abby shut her door Severus scowled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Did you go to a bar tonight?"

"What? No, we went to a muggle restaurant and a movie. Why?"

"Abby smells like smoke."

"Maybe she's the one brewing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom."

"There's a difference between potion smoke and cigarette smoke. Abby smells like cigarette smoke."

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know Severus. Abby was with us the entire time tonight, I never saw her with a cigarette."

"She had time to smoke when she walked Matty back to Gryffindor tower", Severus said reaching her hand down and helping Hermione off the couch. "I guess she could be doing worse things, but if you or I catch her I want to make it clear that we don't approve of it."

Hermione nodded.

"Now, perhaps I can interest you in some dessert", Severus said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

-review please!!


	50. Chapter 50

Hermione stretched her arms behind her head, wrapped her hands into Severus' hair, and giggled. Severus was sucking on Hermione's neck and brushing his left hand over her body, while his right arm had wrapped around Hermione's waist and was holding her securely to him.

"I thought we were going to sleep", Hermione said through her giggles.

"Sleep if you like, I have other things in mind", Severus replied, making a nice purple bruise on her neck.

"Right, because I can sleep when you're....". Hermione stopped abruptly and let out a hiss, Severus' fingers had found her clit. Hermione's hand released Severus' hair and she trailed her fingers down Severus' arm flattening her hand over his, pressing his fingers harder against her clit. Hermione let out a low moan.

"Not so tired anymore, are we?" Severus asked silkily. Hermione grinned and turned her head, crushing her lips against Severus'. Severus continued his work on Hermione's clit, moving his mouth down and suckling on her breast. Hermione grasped Severus' wrist and shuttered as she climaxed.

"You're beautiful", Severus breathed as he rolled Hermione onto her back and hovered over top of her. Hermione replied by pulling him down into a searing kiss.

"Make love to me", Hermione nearly moaned, pulling away from Severus' mouth.

"My pleasure", Severus hissed and pushed himself gently into Hermione's entrance. Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs around Severus' waist. Severus continued to give long and gentle thrusts. Hermione put her hands on Severus' chest and pushed him over.

"Get on your back", she hissed. Severus did as he was told and watched as Hermione started to ride him. Her hands were pressed down on his chest for leverage and her nails were starting to dig in. Severus hissed and placed one arm on the bed, pushing himself up. Before he could sit up fully, he stopped midway and hissed. Hermione was rolling her hips with each thrust. Severus placed his other hand on her hip, trying to regain control. Suddenly, Severus let out a strangled moan. Hermione had scrapped her fingernail over his nipple.

"I thought you might like that", Hermione said breathlessly. She grinned at Severus' reaction. He was still sitting up midway with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth gapped open. She knew he was close. Hermione emitted a low moan, she was close as well. Severus managed to push his hips up hard and that was it for both of them. Hermione fell forward, knocking Severus onto his back and Severus clutched onto her as their climaxes washed over both of them.

Severus was mumbling something incoherent, causing Hermione to giggle.

"I can't understand you", Hermione laughed.

"You're amazing", Severus replied as he was catching his breath. Hermione smiled and slowly rolled off of Severus, laying beside him with her head on his chest.

"We should get dressed", Hermione said tiredly, as her eyes were drifting shut.

"Too much work", Severus mumbled, burying his face into Hermione's hair.

"You know Abby's been having trouble sleeping after that boggart incident. You don't want her to come in here in the middle of the night and find us naked."

Severus mumbled something and then a second later they were both clothed in their pajamas.

"You'll have to teach me that sometime", Hermione said with a grin.

The next morning Severus woke with too many fingers on his face and back. Abby was smushed into Severus' back with her hands fisted into his shirt, she was dozing in and out of sleep. Hermione and Addison were laying in front of him, Addison was siting up grabbing at Severus' nose. Severus opened his eyes and Addison let out a giggle.

"I'm smushed", Severus sighed.

"I know", Hermione replied, smiling. "Abby was in here when I woke up. By the looks of her eyes I'd say she's been in and out of sleep all night. I brought Addison in a few moments ago when he woke up." Addison lunged forward and swatted his hands at Severus' face, falling into his chest. Severus smiled and pulled Addison toward him.

"What time is it?" Severus asked as he tickled Addison's stomach.

"Time to get up, unfortunately", Hermione said as she sat up.

"Abby are you awake", Severus asked.

"Yeah", Abby mumbled into his back.

Severus turned his attention back to Hermione. "I need to set up a few things for my first class. I'm going to be doing a somewhat potent potion with my seventh years, so I need to take extra precaution. So, I'm going to set up now, I will meet you at breakfast."

"Alright love", Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss and a smile.

* * *

Severus had just completed setting up his classroom. He had a few seventh years that were decent enough in potions. So, hopefully he'd make it out of his first class in one piece. Severus was brought out of his musings as he was walking toward his classroom door.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. Could I have a word with you?" Page Summers asked politely, from the doorway. Severus stopped in his tracks and mentally cursed.

"Of course. But, make it quick I don't a lot of time", Severus responded rather coldly.

"Yes, of course. I needed help with disciplining a student. The said student has been rather nasty over the last week. I've handed out several detentions and taken away many house points, but nothing seems to be getting through. I was hoping you could help, as you have all your classes well disciplined."

Severus sighed, "Filch. All the students dread detentions with him, because he has them do god awful tasks. Give the student detention with Filch."

"If that doesn't work?"

"Send them to Minerva, not Albus. Only send the student to Albus if something major happens and extreme discipline needs to be taken. Because other wise, Albus can be a little soft."

Page smiled, "Alright, thank you." She turned around and headed back toward her classroom.

Severus shrugged and made his way to the Great Hall. Hermione was eating breakfast and having a conversation with Remus.

"There you are", Hermione said smiling at Severus, as he sat down.

Severus sat down and placed his hand on Hermione's knee, squeezing it. He smiled at her and started eating his breakfast. Page Summers walked in the Great Hall from the main entrances and up to the staff table.

"Good Morning, Severus", Page said sweetly. She looked at Hermione with the same expression and added, almost as an after thought, "Good morning, Hermione." Page nodded at Remus.

"Professor", Severus said politely. Hermione scowled at Severus as Page walked to the other end of the table.

"What", Severus asked with a mouth full of food.

"Since when are you on speaking terms with _her_", Hermione said, still scowling.

Severus sighed, "She came to my classroom this morning asking for help in disciplining a student, that's all."

"Have you not learned, Severus", Hermione fumed, quietly.

Severus scowled, "I have no interest in her and there is nothing going on between us! Professor Summers had a question that regarded a student, I helped her like I would with any other professor."

Hermione scowled and threw Severus' hand off her leg.

"Why are you being like this. I didn't do anything!" Severus spat quietly.

"It's the fact that you're regarding this situation as nothing. She's being nice to you so she can get closer to you and in your pants!"

"Hermione, you're over reacting!"

Remus cleared his throat, drawing Hermione's and Severus' attention. "You are drawing the attention of half the student body." Severus scowled and looked up. It was obvious the that those who were watching could tell they were arguing, but couldn't make out what it was about.

"I'm going to prepare my lesson", Hermione spat, stalking out of the Great Hall. Severus cursed quietly and left the Great Hall as well, heading toward his classroom. He needed to calm down before he taught any of his classes.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was in the middle of furiously marking her papers.

"Er, Hermione?" Abby said quietly.

"What!" Hermione spat and looked up. Abby jumped at Hermione's angry voice. Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you need something?"

"No. Well, yes...I just...Is everything alright? I saw you and dad arguing."

"Everything is fine, Abby", Hermione said rubbing her face.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione gave Abby a reassuring smile, "Yes, Abby. Stop worrying so much. Go be a teenager: go get into some trouble, talk about boys with your girlfriends, and get caught snogging in the astronomy tower with Matty. Stop worrying about mine and your father's arguments. Everything will be fine, all couples fight."

"Alright..." Abby quietly left Hermione's classroom.

Hermione didn't return to hers and Severus' chambers until eight o'clock that night. After classes, she picked Addison up from Eileen and went and had tea with Ginny, they also ended up staying for dinner.

"Where have you been?!" Severus asked angrily, as Hermione walked in the door with Addison.

"Don't speak to me like that and keep it down, Addison is sleeping", Hermione said scowling, walking Addison back to his room. She placed a silencing charm on Addison's door as she left it.

"What? Coming home at odd hours now and not informing where you were!" Severus spat.

"Severus, we should probably discuss this in our bedroom. NOT in front of the children's bedroom doors!" Hermione said angrily, but quietly.

"They are both asleep!"

"Probably not anymore if you don't shut up!" Hermione spat, walking into the bedroom.

"Did you just tell me to shut up!!" Severus followed her in and slammed the door.

"Why are being an Ass!" Hermione yelled, whipping around and facing Severus.

"Where were you!"

"Severus, you're not my father! I can go and do what I want, when I please. I was having tea and dinner with Ginny, in the Potters chambers for gods sake!"

"You could have at least sent me an owl!"

"I was still angry at you! I still am!"

"Hermione, seriously! How can you be angry over me talking to a fellow professor!"

"It's not just that, and you know it! You are not taking her actions and advances seriously, I don't understand how you can't see what she's doing!"

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean she's trying to get into my pants", Severus spat in a viscous tone.

"Jealous? Are you serious?! Severus Snape you're being an ass and idiot! "

Before Severus could spat out his response there was a quiet knock on the door. Severus scowled and flung his bedroom door open.

"What is it!" Severus spat in Abby's face. Abby jumped and backed up a little.

"I, uh, I had a nightmare", Abby said quietly.

Severus scowled, "Can't you hear we are having a conversation! Don't you think you're a little old to be running to _daddy's_ bed every time you have a nightmare! Why don't you go find your dunderhead boyfriend, I'm sure he'd have no problem accepting you in _his bed_!"

"Fine", Abby scowled and made her way out of the chambers. Abby had actually lied, she was awake when Severus and Hermione started fighting. She hoped that if she said she had a nightmare Severus would allow her into the bedroom and him and Hermione would calm down. Abby hated when Severus and Hermione fought.

"See! Your such an ass, even to your own daughter! I hope you enjoyed last night because you are not touching me until you can stop being such a jerk! And, I hope you like sleeping on the couch!" Hermione spat, throwing his pillow at him.

"These are _my_ chambers! I will not sleep on the couch and if you don't like it you can sleep on the couch, or get out!"

"Fine", Hermione spat and slung the door open. "Maybe you should just have Page Summers join you!"

"Maybe I will", Severus said with an evil smirk. The next thing Severus knew he was on the bedroom floor. Hermione had turned around and punched him in the face, hitting him fully in his eye and the side of his nose. Severus laid there for a minute, he heard Hermione go back and get Addison from his room and then floo out of the chambers.

Severus cursed and rolled to his side as blood started trickling out of his nose.

* * *

Severus woke the next morning with a raging headache, sore face, and aching back. After Hermione had left last night, he went into the sitting room and waited in hopes of hers and Abby's return. Neither returned and Severus ended up drunk in the waiting process and slept in a chair by the fire. Sighing, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, for a few potions and a shower. When he exited the shower, Eileen was sitting on the couch in the sitting room, holding Addison.

"Where's Hermione?" Severus asked flatly, taking Addison from her.

"Showering and then heading to breakfast I believe."

"Where did she stay last night?"

"Her old chambers. Severus, whatever you did you need to fix. Hermione is still incredibly angry this morning."

Severus scowled, "Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?!"

Eileen raised her eyebrows, "Because I know your temper. And that shiny black eye says it all"

Severus scowled and was silent for a moment. "Did Abby stay with her last night?"

"I don't think so. I didn't see her when I picked up Addison. Why? Make her angry too?"

Severus scowled, "I'm going to breakfast." He kissed Addison and handed him gently back to Eileen. When Severus entered the Great Hall through the staff doors, Hermione was just sitting down. She looked up and scowled as Severus approached his seat and sat down. Neither one said anything for a few moments.

"Did Abby stay with you last night", Severus asked with no emotion in his voice.

"No", Hermione responded shortly.

"Damn it. She didn't come back last night."

"Oh, actually stayed in all last night, did you?" Hermione said angrily.

Severus scowled, "Do you actually think I'd sleep with that whore? I wouldn't cheat on you Hermione, no matter how annoying I find your actions or how many times you punch me in the face!"

Hermione scowled and started to respond but was distracted by the Great Hall entrance opening. Abby and Matty walked in. Abby was wearing the same clothes she had on the night before, muggle surfing shorts and a t-shirt, what she frequently wore around the chambers. Hermione also noticed Matty had a happy grin on his face and Abby had what would appear to be the morning after glow. Hermione peaked a glance at Severus, he was scowling and clutching his fork.

"Severus", Hermione whispered, but it was too late. Severus was already standing and starting to walk toward Abby. By the time they reached Gryffindor table, Abby and Matty were standing in front of their seats. Matty's grin was gone, he looked terrified. Abby was scowling.

"Outside, now Abigail", Severus said angrily.

"No, I'm hungry", Abby said starting to sit down. She looked at Severus and gave him a nasty grin. "Someone punch you in the face?"

Severus grabbed her, "We need to talk, where have you been?!"

"I only went where you told me to go", Abby said, becoming angry.

Severus scowled and gripped Abby's arm tighter. Hermione grabbed Severus' arm gently, causing him to ease up a little.

Hermione sniffed the air, "Abby, have you been smoking and drinking?"

"Not this morning", Abby replied, snarkily.

"What's the matter with you!" Severus spat.

"I'm just doing what you two have told me to do."

"Perhaps this conversation should move somewhere else, perhaps your chambers?" Albus said, as he walked up beside Severus.

"I'm hungry, damn it!" Abby spat in Albus' and Severus' direction. Severus' and Albus' faces both went hard.

"Ms. Snape, may I remind you that during school hours a uniform is demanded during meal times. Since it is not dinner or the weekend, you dress is inappropriate, 20 points from Gryffindor", Albus said sternly.

"What!" Abby said glaring.

"May I also remind you that it is said school hours and you are in an school environment, so you are speaking out of turn to your professors. Three days detention with Filch, now do as your told and go put on the appropriate attire." Albus' anger was obvious in his voice.

Abby scowled, "All of you make a big deal about me eating correctly and give me hell if I miss a meal! But now when I'm actually hungry you kick me out of breakfast!"

"That's a weeks detention with Filch, Abigail. NOW GO CHANGE!" Severus bellowed

Abby scowled and stalked out of the Great Hall. Severus went to follow but Albus grabbed him by the arm.

"I want to talk to you when you have your first free period this afternoon", Albus said and then walked calmly back to the staff table.

Severus turned to Hermione. She scowled at him and stalked out of the Great Hall heading toward her classroom.

-review please!!!


	51. Chapter 51

"I'm not trying to pry, Severus. But, whatever is going on between you and Hermione is effecting your children too", Albus said softly, leaning back in his chair, that sat behind his desk. Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead, he was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Albus' desk.

"I know. Abby's actions this morning at breakfast were partly my fault. Hermione and I were arguing last night, Abby interrupted and I said some nasty things to both of them. Which led Hermione to taking Addison and sleeping in her old chambers, and I think Abby stayed with Matty." Severus scowled as he finished talking.

"Ahh, I see", Albus said thoughtfully. "Is there anything I or your mother could help with?"

Severus sighed, "The kids, at least until Hermione and I get this worked out. Addison is too young to realize what's going on, but if Hermione stays moved out for long this will take it's toll on him. And Abby, gods I could just strangle her sometimes. If I could just get a glimpse of what's going on in that brain of hers."

"I think we need to keep in mind that Abby is a teenager. So, now that she's very angry at you, and I'm sure myself for this morning at breakfast, she's in full rebel mode. What ever Abby does next, if it isn't breaking the rules, I think we just need to take it in stride. Eileen and I have tried to get her to open up, but she just shuts down whenever we bring something up. If you and Hermione need some time alone to discuss things let us know, we will take the kids."

Severus nodded, "We will need sometime, I just don't know when that is."

* * *

Hermione sat scowling at her desk, her first class had just left. To be honest, she couldn't even remember what she had assigned them.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head jerked up, the scowl left her face when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Ginny. Where are James and Lily?"

"Harry's watching them. He doesn't have a class right now, he told me he thought you needed someone to talk too."

Hermione sighed and her face dropped, "Is it that obvious?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Harry noticed you and Severus showed up at separate times to breakfast and you both looked extremely angry. Harry also told me what happened at breakfast with Abby."

"Yes. Severus and I got into a fight and I slept in my old chambers last night, but Abby is also angry with me as well."

"You slept in you old chambers?" The surprise was evident in Ginny's tone.

Hermione nodded. "Severus and I got into a huge argument last night over Page Summers. Which Abby interrupted, and the both of us had some nasty things said to us by Severus."

"I thought Severus wasn't working with Page anymore?"

"He's not. Page needed some assistance with a discipline issue and Severus helped her. But, thats not what's bothering me. It's that fact the Page is trying to get to Severus again, but somehow he doesn't see that."

"Men are stupid and blind when it comes to things like this. I hate to say it, but it will probably take her doing something major for Severus to realize what she's doing."

Hermione scowled.

"I don't mean we were going to let that cow do something. I have no problem hexing Page if she's anywhere near the dungeons."

Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Do you think you will stay in your old chambers tonight?" Ginny asked, becoming serious again.

"Well, probably. You know how Severus' temper can be, he will need at least a day to cool off. Probably a little more since he's angry at Abby for staying with Matty last night."

Ginny sucked in a breath, "Abby stayed with Matty? I bet Severus is furious."

"Severus looked more defeated then anything. It was obvious that Abby and Matty had sex either last night or this morning. I think what hurts him the most is that Abby is growing up. I wanted to speak with Abby about it, but once Albus and Severus approached her this morning she became angry."

"Abby's angry at the world, and well she has the right to be. Being a teenager thrown into everything she's been throw has to be awful. Abby actually reminds me of all of us when we were kids. Do you remember how horrible it was going through the war? I think Abby is feeling similar to how we felt."

"That's very true, I do remember how horrible life could be. I'll give her some breathing room, then I'll see if I can speak to her."

"Right, now I think tonight you and I should have a girls night. No children, no men, just the two of us."

Hermione grinned, "That sounds wonderful. Addison will be staying with Severus tonight."

* * *

Severus and Hermione sat at the staff table, eating lunch. Both had showed up a little early, hoping to avoid the other. It was obvious Severus was still angry, he sat very stiff in his chair. Neither had said anything to the other. Hermione was ok with that, because she was still angry as well.

Staff and students started to enter the Great Hall, Remus took his seat next to Hermione. He had a grin plastered on his face.

"Have either one of you seen Abby since this morning at breakfast?" Remus asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, why?" Severus asked, turning his attention to Remus.

Remus' grin widened, "I'm sure she will be coming in here soon. Abby has put an interesting spin on the dress code. I was curious and checked the rules, and she's managed not to have broken the dress code. You'll have to see for yourself."

Severus and Hermione were both interested now. Severus was sure she would do something to rebel against the punishment she received this morning. It hadn't occurred to him that she would do something with the dress code, but it made sense since she was reprimanded for not being in proper clothes at breakfast. Severus was brought out of thought by Hermione snorting.

Abby walked through the door, Severus almost spit out his coffee and grinned. Abby had thrown her surfer look in with a muggle rock star look. She had on white, 80's sunglasses, flip flops, and a blue streak in her hair. Her hair was also gelled to have a messy appearance.

"Is her lip pierced?" Hermione asked Remus.

"Yes", Remus answered.

Severus scowled at that. Being finished with his lunch, he stood up and starting making his way toward Abby. He stood over her and looked her appearance over for a moment.

"Abby", Severus stated.

"Yes, _Sir_." Abby said snarkily.

"Don't call me that", Severus said with a scowl. He knew he sounded hypocritical, but it was just the way Abby said sir that through him off.

"Fine, _Professor_?"

Severus scowled harder, "Stop it! Stop trying to get a rise out of me! We are not in a classroom setting, and it's just Matty sitting with you at the moment so you know you don't have to be formal!"

"What is it, father?"

"Abby!"

"Severus?"

Severus stopped and took a deep breath, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Abby right now.

"Meet me before or after your class with me this afternoon", Severus said calmly and then walked out of the Great Hall.

Abby walked slowly down the hall. She had ate lunch as slow as possible and was walking as slow as possible. Abby figured she'd tell her dad he'd have to talk to her before class because she had to get right to quidditch practice when his class was over. So, she was giving him as little time as possible to yell at her or whatever it was he was going to say. Matty wasn't able to walk Abby to class since they had taken so long with eating lunch.

"Ms. Snape, your new look is very interesting", Professor Summers stated nicely.

Abby just nodded, she had no interest in getting into an argument with another Professor today. Her grandfather, father, and Hermione were all upset with her for one reason or another. Besides, Professor Summers was actually being somewhat nice.

"You know what else I find interesting?" Professor Summers asked politely.

_Here we go,_ Abby thought."What's that?" Abby asked Page as polite as possible.

"That you haven't figured out who I am, yet."

Abby gave Page a strange look. "What do you mean, you're Professor Summers, the muggle studies teacher."

"Well, yes. But besides that. You've encountered me before I met you at your fathers and Hermione's wedding."

"I have?" Abby asked, now curious.

"Yes, just something to think about", Page said nicely, but a smirk ghosted across her face as she turned and walked away. Abby watched Page walk away and she continued on to Severus' class, deep in thought.

"Abby", Severus said softly, as he grabbed her arm.

"What?" Abby said, being brought out of thought. "Oh. You have to yell at me now, I don't have time after class. I need to go right to quidditch practice."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "I'm not going to yell at you. How can you see through those sunglasses?" Severus pulled the sunglasses off Abby's face and he could feel the charm on them. "Oh, I see." Severus examined Abby's eyes and could see how tired she was. He felt horrible for what he had said to her about running to him every time she had a nightmare. In reality, Severus was glad she did.

"You look exhausted. I'm sorry for what I said to you last night, you just caught me at a horrible time. You know you can come to me when you have a nightmare or for anything."

"Class is getting ready to start", Abby said, starting to walk away. Severus put his hand on her cheek and caressed it. He took his other hand and poked at her lip piercing and examined her hair.

Severus leaned his forehead against Abby's. "What are you doing to your beautiful face and hair?"Abby didn't say anything and just looked at Severus.

Severus sighed, "I want you to come back to the chambers after quidditch practice and dinner."

"I have detention with Filch tonight."

"Right, well be back after that. I don't want you staying with Matty again tonight."

Abby nodded and then turned, walking into the classroom.

* * *

A week had passed. Hermione was still staying in her old chambers. Her and Severus had only talked briefly and it was about Abby. Abby had showed at Hermione's chambers very late one evening, in tears. Abby wouldn't tell Hermione what was wrong and was reluctant when Hermione wanted to floo Severus. Abby had begged Hermione to let her stay in the chambers. But, Hermione told Abby should couldn't do that. Hermione knew Severus would think she was trying to keep the kids from him and Hermione would never do that. The kids were everything to Severus.

Abby seemed to be rebelling and pulling farther away from everyone. Severus could even see Matty was concerned about her. Severus knew he had to fix things with Hermione so he could get his family back on track. Hermione was thinking the same thing, but neither could figure out the appropriate time to approach the other.

Hermione was sitting in front of her fire when a banging sounded on the door.

"Hermione!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and approached the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called.

"Severus!" There was something different about his voice. Hermione peaked the door open and took in Severus' appearance and facial expression.

"Have you been drinking?" Hermione opened the door and let Severus in.

"Yesh, we needs to chalk!" Severus tripped over the rug and Hermione giggled.

"Sit down, I'll get you some coffee."

"No!" Severus lunged forward and grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her onto the couch. "Please, I miss you so much." Severus tightened his grip on her and leaned into Hermione's chest.

"I know love, I miss you too. We do need to talk, but when you're sober."

Severus mumbled something.

"Where are Addison and Abby."

Severus mumbled something again. Hermione was only able to make out that his mother was watching the kids. She could feel Severus' breathing slowing.

"Come on, Severus. Lets get you in the floo, I'll come to the chambers tomorrow. It's Saturday so we have all day to talk." Severus groaned as Hermione helped him up and pushed him into the floo.

Severus woke up the next morning in his bed. He cursed when he remembered he went to Hermione drunk last night. Although, they were going to have a conversation now, so maybe it worked out for the best. As he walked into the sitting room, he saw Matty and Abby laying on the couch. Matty was begging for Abby to tell him what was wrong but Abby just laid on his chest with her eyes closed.

"A little early to be hanging out, isn't it?" Severus said calmly.

"Erm, I'm sorry sir. Abby was having trouble sleeping and she sent me an owl."

Severus nodded. "Why don't you go back to Gryffindor tower before someone notices you're missing."

Matty nodded, kissed Abby on the head and got up, leaving the chambers.

"Abby, why didn't you wake me if you needed a sleeping draught?" Severus asked as he sat in a chair across from the couch Abby was laying on.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I told you, you can come to me anytime."

"Yes, because you made that so clear a week ago."

"I apologized for that Abby. You just caught me in a horrible mood."

"Oh, so every time I catch you in a bad mood or when you just don't feel like dealing with me you're going to be an ass?"

"Abby, no. I know I can be an ass, but I love you and you can come to me for anything."

Abby just sighed and closed her eyes again.

Severus sighed too, "Abby I can't help me if you don't talk to me."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, Abby. You're falling apart again, I'm worried about you and so if everyone else."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not! You look horrible again Abby. You look exhausted, you're starting to lose weight again, I will not let you destroy yourself! You need to talk to me, tell me what's bothering you."

"You know what's bothering me."

"No I don't! Because you won't tell me!"

That seemed to set Abby off and she jumped up off the couch. Abby picked up the coffee table and slung it toward the fire place.

"You want to know what's bothering me!!"

"Yes!" Severus responded and quickly stood up from the chair.

"Everything!" Abby screamed, flinging her right arm, causing all the books to come flying off the bookshelf. "I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see Graham Greyback and that fucking smirk he wore when him and his father were beating the shit out of me!"

Abby slung her arm, blowing the chair Severus had been sitting in across the room.

"What else", Severus pushed.

"I hate this place! I can't do anything without someone staring at me or fucking Professor Summers approaching me in the corridor and harassing me. And, every time I have something I want to share with a girl I can't! You know why?! Because my mothers DEAD! Oh, and I can't tell my best friend either, because SHE'S DEAD TOO! I did have Hermione, but you pushed her away and I'm afraid to even approach her about anything!"

Hermione walked in the chamber door at the beginning of Abby's rant. Hermione stood wide eyed, she saw the broken materials and things scattered across the floor. Severus signaled for Hermione to stay where she was. Abby hadn't noticed her.

"I'm terrified", Abby said in a broken voice.

"Of what", Severus said softly, walking toward Abby.

"That everyone will leave me. If you and Hermione don't get back together, I don't know if I can handle that. I'm just so afraid that..that..your going to die too and So will Hermione and Addison and Matty...I can't handle anything else", Abby said, broken and started to fall to her knees.

Severus quickly rushed forward and pulled Abby into his chest, she started to sob uncontrollably.

"No ones going anywhere, love. I promise", Severus said, squeezing her tightly to him.

Addison started to cry from his bedroom. It was a miracle he had stayed quiet through everything, Severus had forgotten to put up a silencing charm. Hermione made her way back to Addison's bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Abby was in a potion induced sleep in Severus and Hermione's bed. Severus and Hermione were laying on a blanket on the floor with Addison. They were watching him as he was making his first attempts at crawling.

"We should probably talk while everything is calm", Severus stated.

"Yes. Do you think Abby is ok?" Hermione inquired.

"Honestly, I think that's exactly what she needed. All this built up rage and anger is from her holding everything in."

"Perhaps we should find something for her to do as an outlet, instead of her destroying things."

"Yes, I agree. But, we can discuss that later. Lets talk about us, right now."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I have no interest in Page and you know that. I didn't mean what I said when we were arguing and the black eye you gave me was deserved."

Hermione smirked at that. "You know Severus, I was never angry that you helped Page with a school issue. It's that you don't seem to notice what she's trying to do to us. I don't trust her"

Severus nodded, "I understand that. But, you can trust, you know that. That women means nothing to me. And Hermione, you are everything to me. This past week I've been so out of it, I'm not sure how I even functioned properly."

"I know, I've missed you so much", Hermione said. Addison let out a squeal and rolled over on the blanket, kicking his feet under Severus' chin.

"I think he's happy to be home", Severus said, running his hands through Addison's hair.

"I think so", Hermione said with a smile.

"So, will you come back? I know not everything is settled and we need to work on some things, but I need you to come home. I don't think Abby or I could survive without you."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I'll come back."

-review please! I'm not sure if I will be able to do my weekly Sunday update next Sunday, because I'm leaving to go on vacation to Boston on Thursday and won't be back until Sunday night. But, hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter written soon after I return. Review please, let me know what you think of the chapter and the over all story so far!


	52. Chapter 52

Severus glided through the dungeon corridor, heading down to his chambers. Being Friday night, the halls were mostly empty. Usually the students found something to do outside or in their common room before curfew. As he entered into his chambers, he saw Hermione sprawled out over the couch. The book that laid open next to the couch indicated she had fallen asleep reading, something she did frequently.

Severus quietly walked over and sat on the couch, he lightly brushed his hand across Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled tiredly when she saw Severus.

"Are the kids asleep?" Severus asked, quietly.

"Addison is, I don't think Abby is back yet", Hermione replied, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Probably not, it's not curfew yet." Severus flicked his wand, enlarging the couch, and crawling in behind Hermione.

Hermione's and Severus' relationship had been a bit strained since their fight and Hermione's hasty decision to stay in her old chambers for a week. They were managing to get through things though, even with trying to deal with the kids. Abby had been acting strangely since her outburst and destruction of the sitting room. She had been very quiet, but on the other hand she also seemed to be adjusting in a way. Addison had starting crawling on his own, which meant he was starting to get into things. The only thing that was truly getting to Severus was that him and Hermione hadn't been intimate since before their fight.

Severus' thoughts were broken as Hermione leaned back into his chest.

"Did you get anything accomplished in your lab?" Hermione asked Severus as she closed her eyes again.

"Yes, I got quite a few potions brewed for Poppy this evening. I imagine her stores won't need to be restocked for a while."

"Mmm" was Hermione's only response. Severus quickly flipped Hermione so she was facing him. Hermione's eyes were now open and a look of alarm was on her face, but that quickly changed to a grin when she saw the look on Severus' face.

"Going back to sleep so soon?" Severus asked seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked, still grinning.

Severus swooped down and pulled Hermione's lips into a fierce kiss. Hermione immediately responded, she laced her fingers into Severus' hair and wrapped a leg around his waist. Hermione could feel Severus start to harden.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Damn it! Why does that always happen? Maybe if we ignore it they will go away", Severus said with a sigh and laying his forehead on Hermione's.

"Severus? Hermione?" Albus called from the outside of the door, "Harry and I need to speak to you, it is rather imperative."

Severus cursed and started to get off Hermione. Only she grabbed him and kissed him fiercely again.

"We _will_ continue this later." Hermione let her lips lingering a little longer then needed. Severus grinned and got off the couch. He adjusted his robes before he opened the door.

"What is it that is so _imperative_?" Severus said with a piercing stare.

"Ah, well, there is something we need yours and Hermione's help with", Albus said with a knowing smile. Harry was standing next to Albus, smirking.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, as she came up beside Severus and leaned on his arm.

"We have gotten word that there is a bonfire in the forbidden forest", Harry answered.

"What does this have to do with us?" Severus asked with a scowl.

"It appears that Abby has organized it", Albus answered.

"Damn it", Severus cursed, as his scowl deepened.

"Ah, Severus, don't get angry so quickly. It's just the rebellious teenager coming out in her. I just thought that if you, Hermione, and Harry went and broke up this little party then it could stay away from the headmasters ears", Albus said smiling.

Hermione smiled, "We'll go round them up and bring them back to the castle."

* * *

"I see your black eye has healed nicely", Harry said to Severus, grinning widely. They were making their way through the forbidden forest.

"Shut up Potter, or I'm going to give you a black eye."

Hermione giggled and laced her hand with Severus'.

"How many kids are at this bonfire?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. But, I talked to the other head of houses and there are kids from each house that haven't been accounted for, for hours. I imagine there is somewhere around twenty."

"Great", Severus said sarcastically. "I'm not serving detention with twenty students. Lets just run them off and those who don't cooperate we give them detention with Filch."

"Getting soft on us, Severus?" Harry laughed when Severus shot him a death glare.

"I agree with Harry. If we would have done something like this during our Hogwarts years we would have had detention for a month", Hermione said smiling.

"Well, you three were a large pain in my ass", Severus said with a smirk.

"Can't argue with you there", Harry said.

"How deep in the bloody forest are they", Severus said scowling. The surroundings were growing darker and darker.

"We should be coming up on them soon. Albus said Firenze is watching them from a distance, making sure no harm comes to them while they are out here."

"Stupid kids, how could they think it's safe out here. It's called the forbidden forest for a reason."

"There just kids, love. Harry, Ron, and I use to come out here too when we were teenagers", Hermione replied, squeezing Severus' hand slightly.

A blazing light came into view and the sounds of laughter hit Severus', Hermione's, and Harry's ears.

"I think we found them", Severus said with a sigh.

"This is a diverse group of students", Harry commented. "There are kids out here from every house and every year, I even see some first years."

"And they all seem to be getting along", Hermione said, surprise showing in her voice. The students were scattered around the bonfire, all having a good time. There were no actual groups, all the kids were speaking to each other.

"Maybe this bonfire isn't such a bad thing", Harry commented.

"I smell firewhiskey", Severus stated. "Do either of you see Abby?"

"No", Harry answered.

"Over there, to the right. She's sitting between Matty's legs", Hermione said.

Harry grinned, "Ah, yes. I didn't see her since her face is stuck to Matty's."

Severus scowled, "Damn kids."

"Oh no", Harry said, almost laughing.

"What?" Hermione and Severus both asked.

"Alright, Severus don't get angry. But, Abby and Matty are drunk."

Severus looked at Abby and caught her sluggish movements as she and Matty tried to stand up.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "Lets break this up and get back to the castle."

The three walked forward, none of the students noticed their presence. Severus walked forward, he headed to where all the alcohol was sitting. Matty and Abby were headed in the same direction. Abby reached down to pick up a firewhiskey bottle, but Severus grabbed it before she could get to it.

"Hey!" Abby said sluggishly, giggling. She looked up and saw Severus and her face went blank.

All the students looked up and everything went silent. The only noise that could be heard was the crackling from the fire. Abby stood completely still.

"Shh, maybe if we don't move they won't see us", Abby said giggling, her intoxication obvious. Matty and the other students in ear shot were trying to control their giggling at what Abby said. Harry and Hermione had to hide their grins.

"Nobody move", Severus stated firmly. "Who's been drinking? And do NOT lie, we will easily be able to tell if you have."

Severus watched as all the 5th, 6th, and 7th years raised their hands.

"I can't believe how unbelievably thoughtless you dunderheads are. Do you know how much danger you're in when you enter these woods? You could have killed! Idiots!" Severus' face was firm and his voice was harsh. "Professor Potter will lead the way, myself and Professor Granger will follow at the rear. Once we get back to the castle, if we see any of you out of your common rooms you will receive two months detention with Filch! Now move!"

All the students jumped up and ran to follow Harry out of the forbidden forest. Severus grabbed Abby and Matty by the back of their robs.

"You two will be walking with us", Severus growled. Hermione could tell Severus wasn't really that angry.

Abby tripped over nothing and Severus and Hermione both grabbed her before she hit the ground. Abby was giggling the entire time.

"I should have let you fall and break your face!" Severus sneered.

Abby just made a noise and held on to Matty, who was holding onto Hermione, for support as they walked back to the castle.

"What were you guys doing, Abigail?" Severus asked.

"Er, inner house unity party?" Severus fought hard not to grin at that one.

"Well you inner house unity party has caused you a weeks worth of cleaning my classroom and private lab."

"again!" Abby whined.

"Maybe one day you'll learn not to act like a dunderhead. Besides, this time your dunderhead boyfriend will be helping you." Matty groaned and Abby giggled.

When they escorted Matty back to Gryffindor tower, Abby leaned up against a suit of armor and vomited all over it. She then leaned on the wall and slid down it, claiming she couldn't go any further.

"She's on the verge of passing out, Severus", Hermione commented, as she flicked her wand and cleaned up the mess. Severus sighed and bent down, picking Abby up. Abby snuggled her head under Severus' chin.

"Daddy", Abby said, almost whining.

"What is it, love", Severus said, trying to keep his nose away from Abby. She recked of firewhiskey and vomit.

"I'm sorry, daddy. Are you mad at me?" Abby whimpered and her eyes were fluttering closed.

"I'm not mad love, I'm just worried about you."

"We should get a sober up and hang over potion in her", Hermione suggested as they walked into their chambers.

"How did everything go?" Albus said from the couch. He had stayed in Severus' and Hermione's chambers to watch Addison.

"All the students went back to the castle without argument", Hermione answered.

"Some were to drunk to realize what was happening", Severus remarked.

"Yes, but the idea behind the bonfire was actually a good idea. There were kids from all houses there, just having a good time."

Severus nodded and carried Abby back to her room.

"I see Abby is overly intoxicated, is she alright?" Albus asked Hermione.

"Yes, it appeared she was just having a good time and drank a little too much. Severus is giving her a few potions. Did Addison give you any problems?"

"Of course not. He actually slept the entire time", Albus said smiling, then kissing Hermione's cheek. "I'm going to go back to my chambers now. You and Severus have a good night."

Hermione walked to the back of the chambers, checked on Addison and then headed to Abby's room. Severus was walking out.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, I gave her a sober up potion, hang over potion, and a sleeping draught. We shouldn't hear anything from Abby until tomorrow morning."

Hermione smiled and pushed Severus into the wall. Severus' eyebrows raised.

"Well, that's good. Because I believe we were interrupted", Hermione said, fisting Severus' robs and kissing him hungrily.

Severus groaned and wrapped his hands into Hermione's hair, returning the kiss. Hermione slid her hands up and down Severus' chest, massaging lightly. Severus responded by sliding his hands under Hermione's arms and lifting her up, causing Hermione to wrap her legs around Severus' waist.

"Bedroom, Severus", Hermione panted, as she ground her hips into Severus' waist. Severus groaned and fumbled his way to the bedroom door and inside. By the time Severus got over to the bed, Hermione had already gotten his robs off and his shirt unbuttoned.

Severus laid Hermione gently on the bed and began nibbling on her neck. Hermione pulled off Severus' shirt and was beginning to unbutton his pants. Severus was in luck, Hermione was wearing a dress. With one quick tug, Severus had the dress on the floor.

"Take them off, Severus", Hermione said quickly, after tugging his slacks down to his knees. Severus leaned forward and kicked them off, then he let out a low moan. Hermione had slid her hand into his boxers and was caressing his erection

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that", Severus panted, stopping Hermione's movements. She grinned and pushed him down onto the bed. "Hermione", Severus started but let out a hiss. Hermione was now licking and placing small kisses on his erection.

Hermione slowly teased Severus by nipping and kissing the head of his erection. All of sudden, Hermione devoured it. Severus let out a loud moan and curled his toes.

"Shit, Hermione", Severus breathed and laced his fingers into her hair. Severus' hips jerked and his mouth dropped open as Hermione grazed her teeth along his shaft.

Hermione's moans caused Severus to open his eyes. One of her hands was cupping his balls while her other was down at her core, pleasuring herself. Severus knew if she kept up he wasn't going to last. He gently glided Hermione's mouth off of him.

"Lay on your back", Severus said as he gently rolled Hermione onto the bed. "I don't think I can wait any longer." Severus placed himself at her entrance.

"Good, I can't either", Hermione panted and then moaned, Severus had slowly pushed into her. His pace was slow and hard.

Hermione scissor locked her legs around Severus' waist, urging him to go faster. She let out a moan and shifted her hips up when Severus quickened the pace.

"Faster, Severus", Hermione hissed and leaned forward, biting his shoulder. Severus let out a strangled moan and his movements became frantic. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes!" Severus said excitedly, as he pumped into her. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Severus' hungry eyes starring into hers. "I love you", he panted.

Hermione bit her lip and her eyes rolled back into her head. Severus started pounding frantically, letting Hermione ride out her orgasm and bringing himself to his.

"I love you too", Hermione breathed and wrapped her arms around him, as they both caught their breath. Severus rolled off of Hermione, bringing her into his chest and tightly holding her.

"I've missed you", Severus said sadly.

"I missed you too, love." Hermione snuggled into his chest and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk, in his classroom. He was marking papers and waiting for Abby and Matty to show up so they could start cleaning out his store rooms.

"Erm, Sir", Matty said hesitantly from the door.

"It's Severus, Matty. And you're early."

"I know, Sir. I mean Severus. But, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, Where's Abby?"

"In your chambers, I think, I hope."

Severus raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair, waiting for Matty to continue.

"I think, that maybe, Abby is getting into something that she shouldn't be. It's not bad right now, but I think it will be if someone doesn't do something. Abby isn't really listening to what I'm saying about things, but I'm positive she will listen to you."

Things started racing through Severus' mind. The one that stuck out the most was his fear that Abby was going to turn into the next Voldemort.

"What is it?" Severus asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"She's drinking again, kind of a lot. Not as much as she did last year, but it's getting there. She's done some random drugs too, but it's more the drinking I'm worried about."

Severus sighed, he could handle that. "Is that all?"

"Well, no. Erm, well, she's been looking at these weird magic books, one's I've never seen before. I'm not sure if they're dark or not."

"Do you know where she got them from?"

"No, I thought they were yours but Abby said they weren't. I would have came to you sooner but Abby's mood has actually gotten a lot better, since you talked to her last week."

"Really?" Severus was surprised, he thought Abby was getting worse.

"Yes, she seems more happy. It really hurts her when you two fight, I can barely get her to talk about it most of the time. But since you made up with her last week, and she said she had an outburst that you fixed, shes been better."

"Oh, well that's good. Wait, why did you get drunk with her last night then?"

"Well that was an accident, I hadn't intended on getting drunk. Abby isn't an alcoholic or anything, I'm just afraid if you don't find out what's going on she's just going to get worse."

"Alright, thank you Matty. I really appreciate that you came to me", Severus said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"You're welcome", Matty said surprised, unsuccessfully masking his face.

"I have one more question. Is Abby smoking?"

Matty sighed, "Yes, but she only seems to do it when she gets stressed. I figured if that helped her then I could deal with it."

* * *

Severus entered his chambers and found Hermione and Addison playing on the floor. Hermione was laying on her stomach and Addison was crawling to his toys, letting out squeals.

"I can hear him all the way in the hallway", Severus said smiling, kissing Hermione on the cheek and laying beside her. Addison heard and saw Severus, he let out a squeal and started crawling toward Severus quickly. Severus pulled Addison to his chest and rolled over on his back, holding Addison on his chest.

"Where's Abby and Matty?" Hermione asked.

"The astronomy tower I believe. I need to go up there and speak to Abby in a little while." Severus starked tickling Addison and Addison started giggling and wiggling, trying to get away from Severus.

"Why? What's going on?"

Severus retold Hermione what Matty had told him.

"I'm glad Matty feels comfortable enough to come to you. But, do you think Abby will get angry when she finds out Matty talked to you?"

"Abby won't know. Matty told me where Abby keeps her liquor in her bedroom, I'm just going to tell her that I found it."

"Oh, I see. You don't think she's doing dark magic, do you?"

Severus sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I hope not."

"We can help her away from it, if she is."

Severus nodded and then kissed Addison's cheek. "I need to go get the liquor from Abby's room and then go talk to her." Hermione grabbed Severus' arm as he laid Addison back onto the floor.

"Are you alright love, you've just seemed so sad for a couple of days."

Severus nodded, "I just think everything is getting to me."

"It will be alright. Maybe we should think about taking the kids and heading home for the weekend, just to get away from the castle."

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Severus quietly walked up to the astronomy tower. The plan was that he would send Matty an owl, saying he was wanted in the headmasters office. Matty would leave and Severus would make his way up to the tower. The plan had worked, Severus passed Matty as he walked up the stairs.

Abby stood by the window, smoking a cigarette. She obviously hadn't seen or heard Severus approach. Severus walked up beside her, took the cigarette, leaned up against the side of the window and took a drag.

"When did you start smoking?" Abby asked, after her shock wore off.

"I could ask you the same thing", Severus replied, calmly.

Abby nodded.

"So, when did you?"

Abby shrugged, "I don't, a while ago. I don't smoke often.....Are you mad?"

Severus shook his head, "No, but I want you to stop."

"It helps with stress."

"Hermione and I were talking, we think you should find an activity to help you outlet your anger and stress." Severus put the cigarette on the ground and ground it out with his boot.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's something for you to think about, we will help you brainstorm."

"Well, ok."

"I was in your room earlier, looking for one of my potion books and I found something interesting."

"Really, what's that?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"Two bottles of firewhiskey and a bottle of Vodka."

"Oh....right...T. were for the bonfire."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

Abby sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just easier to be ok and to forget things if I'm not sober."

"I think that's half the problem Abby, is that your trying to forget instead of cope with things. What happened to you isn't something you're going to be able to forget. No matter how much you drink, smoke, or whatever drugs you do. You need to talk about these things to someone. Me, Hermione, Matty, Grandmum, Granddad, anyone."

Abby sighed and nodded.

"I understand teens experiment Abby, but you're going to far. If you don't stop and ask for help now, it's going to be too late and I will lose you forever." Severus pulled Abby into his chest and held her tightly, Abby wrapped her arms around Severus and sighed.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"I know love, we will get you through this. You need to stop with the alcohol, smoking, and drugs."

"Ok", Abby said and nuzzled into his chest.

"There's something else I need to ask you."

"What?"

"A Syltherin came to me the other day, apparently he wanted to brown nose to his head of house. But, he saw you with an odd magic book, one he had never seen before. The student thought it was a dark magic book."

"No, it's not. Well, maybe. I...I...I don't know how to explain it."

"Try, I don't want you getting into anything dark Abby."

"Can we talk about this later? I can show you..."

"Ok, I can agree to that", Severus said, not letting his embrace on Abby loosen. "Let's go down to dinner. Hermione's going to meet us in the great hall. Your grandmum is watching Addison in our chambers."

"Well, can I eat dinner in our chambers? I haven't seen grandmum in a while and I'd like to have dinner with her."

"Ok, I'll walk you down and let you and your grandmum spend sometime together."

* * *

"Gods, I'm starving", Hermione said, spooning a fork full of mash potatoes into her mouth. Severus just raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I think spending next weekend at the beach house would be a wonderful idea", Severus said before taking a drink of his tea.

"So I take it everything went well with Abby? Where is she by the way?"

"Yes, I thought everything went fantastic. She's eating dinner in our chambers with my mum. I will tell you later about mine and Abby's conversation."

Hermione nodded and looked over to Severus' plate. "Oh! Where did you get pudding from!" Hermione grabbed a spoon and started eating Severus' pudding.

"Get your own, women!" Severus said half heartedly. He swatted Hermione's spoon away with his fork.

"Fine, and to think I was going to thank you later for letting me have your pudding."

Severus pushed his plate over and smirked, "Have all you want." Hermione grinned and started eating his pudding again.

A moment later, a seventh year Gryffindor slammed the great hall doors open and then barreled up the isle toward Albus' seat.

"Sir!" The student said breathlessly.

"Mr. Caster, is something wrong?" Albus said, alarmed.

"There's a student on the ledge of the Astronomy tower, she's threatening to jump!"

Albus jumped up, as did the rest of the stuff.

"Who is it?" Albus asked quickly, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know. I just know it's a Gryffindor!" The student said quickly, still out of breath.

"Fuck, Abby!" Severus nearly spat.

"You said she's in the chambers!" Hermione said, nervously jumping up.

"She was! Gods, please no." Severus was starting to become frantic and his hands were starting to shake. "We have to get up to that tower!"

"Severus!", Albus said loudly and grabbing his arms. "Check your chambers first, I will check the tower. Abby is suppose to be down there with Eileen."

"Albus! Damn it!"

"Just do it, Severus!"

Severus took off out of in a sprint, toward the dungeons, followed by Hermione.

-review please! I am going to try and get another update this week since I wasn't able to update last week. I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow, so hopefully I will get it up in a couple of days. I know this is an awful cliff hanger, but let me know what you think!


	53. Chapter 53

Severus barreled down the corridor as fast as he could. He could feel the vomit rising in the back of his throat, the only reason he kept it down was the thought of stopping to vomit slowing him down. Severus was about five feet away from him chamber door, Hermione right on his heel, when he screamed the password and slammed the door open.

Eileen was sitting on the couch with Addison, both jumped when the door slammed open. Addison started to pout.

"Severus! Could you be a little more quiet, you scared your son and myself half to death!" Eileen scolded as she patted Addison's back, her attempt to stop him from crying.

"Where is she!" Severus said frantically, catching his breath

"What, Severus? Where's who?" Eileen questioned, confused.

"Abby! WHERE IS SHE"

"Calm down, love. She will be right back."

Hermione let out a whimper and covered her mouth, tears started rolling down her face. Severus' face fell and he turned extremely pale.

"What's the matter with you two?" Eileen said alarmed, standing up with Addison.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" Severus screamed in a panic, he was heading back toward the chamber entrance.

"Why is everyone yelling? What's going on?" Abby said, from the kitchen doorway.

"Abby was in the kitchen, Severus. Remember, she was going to eat dinner down here." Eileen was looking at Severus and Hermione like they had lost their minds.

Abby made a strange face and shook herself, Severus could tell his feelings were too strong for her to ignore.

"Why do feel so...anxious and terrified...gods, I think I'm going to vomit."

Severus had been frozen in place when Abby had entered the room. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears, his baby was standing right in front of him, not on the ledge of the Astronomy tower. As soon as Abby started to ask about his emotions, Severus rushed her.

Severus yanked Abby into his arms, squeezed her as tight as he could, and started bawling. Severus backed into the wall and slid down, Abby was still securely in his arms. Severus' sobs carried over to Abby and she started sobbing too.

"What on earth is going on?" Eileen asked, alarm obvious in her voice.

Hermione rushed over to Severus and Abby and wrapped her arms around both of them. Hermione knew Abby wasn't aware of what was going on and it was Severus' emotions that were playing out through her, she needed to calm him down.

"Severus, love, calm down", Hermione said softly, she was leaning on Abby's back and running her hand through Severus' hair. "Abby's safe and just fine." Severus' sobs didn't stop, he kept his face buried on Abby's hair.

"Hermione?" Eileen's voice was quiet and shaky.

"I'll explain in a moment, Eileen. Can you go into my bedroom and in my bathroom there are vials of calming draught, can you bring me two? Makes sure one of them is a dark purple."

"Yes, alright." Eileen rushed out of the room, Addison still in her arms.

"Severus", Hermione whispered, caressing the back of head.

"Severus? Hermione?" Harry called, as he walked through the open chamber door. In Severus' and Hermione's hasty entrance, they didn't shut the door. Harry became very concerned when he saw Severus, Abby, and Hermione slouched on the floor. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need your help in a moment", Hermione replied.

"I could only find one purple one and the others were blue", Eileen said, quickly walking back into the room. A hysterical edge was starting to break through her voice, Eileen knew it took a lot to make her son break down.

"It's alright, Eileen. I may only need the one, once I get Severus calmed down Abby should be alright. Let me have the purple potion", Hermione said, doing her best to remain calm. Eileen handed Hermione the purple potion and then handed Harry the blue, she then walked over and placed Addison in a crib she conjured from one of the arm chairs.

"Severus, I need you to listen to me", Hermione said gently. "I need you to take this calming draught. Abby's starting to become hysterical, she can't fight off your emotions when they're this strong. Love please, you're starting to scare me."

Talon flew in from Abby's room and landed on Severus' shoulder, he rubbed Severus' head and let out a small whine.

Hermione slid her hand under his chin and gently lifted it toward her. Tears were streaming down Severus' face and his breathing was uneven. Hermione tilted the vial to his lips and Severus parted them drinking the potion down. Severus' body immediately relaxed, but he still had a vice grip on Abby, he wasn't letting her go.

"Did you give him a sleeping draught?" Harry asked. Severus' head was starting to tilt to the side and his eyes were fluttering.

"No, it's a very strong calming draught. Once he goes to sleep he won't wake up until tomorrow morning. We have to use it with Abby sometimes", Hermione replied, and then bent down to whisper into Abby's ear. "Abby, are you alright?"

Abby nodded her head, but didn't remove her face from Severus' chest.

"Maybe you should take a light calming draught."

Abby shook her head. "I just need a minute", Abby said shakily.

"Alright, love", Hermione said, rubbing Abby's back.

"I think Severus is out", Harry commented.

Hermione tried to wrench Severus' arms off of Abby, but Severus started mumbling and sloshing his head.

"It's alright love, Abby is safe, everything is alright. Just let the potion take effect", Hermione said, as she caressed Severus' face. Severus seemed to give in and his body completely slumped against the wall. Hermione helped Abby stand to her feet.

Albus walked quickly into the room.

"I just came to check on things quickly, I need to get back to my office to contact a few people", Albus said and reached for Abby, pulling her into his chest and hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy your alright."

"What's going on?" Abby asked as she cuddled into Albus' chest.

"Yes, what on earth is going on. Gods, I haven't seen Severus lose it like since last summer", Eileen commented as she walked up and hugged Albus and Abby.

"A student came barreling into the great hall in the middle of dinner", Albus said, as he escorted Eileen and Abby to the couch, having them sit down. Harry and Hermione followed. "The student was frantic, he said that their was a girl on the astronomy tower and she was threatening to jump. All he knew was that it was a female Gryffindor student."

"Oh my gods!" Eileen exclaimed. "Is the student ok, I mean did she..."

"No, no. Myself, Harry, and Remus were able to talk her down. The student is in the infirmary now, being watched over by Poppy, Ron, Remus, and Draco.

"Why was Severus so frantic then", Eileen said, and then gasped. "He thought it was Abby?"

"Yes", Hermione replied.

"Yyyou all thought it was me?" Abby stuttered.

"I'm afraid so my love", Albus replied softly, caressing Abby's hair.

"We worry about you Abby", Hermione added.

"I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I worried everyone that much."

"No need for apologies", Albus said, smiling.

"Yes, you're safe and that's all we care about right now", Hermione added.

"I've never seen dad like that, he was so terrified", Abby said, starting to completely regain herself.

"He was like that after you disappeared last year and when you were in the hospital", Eileen told Abby.

"I didn't realize I made him feel like that, I..I..I didn't mean to."

"You're going through a lot Abby, everyone one understands, even your dad", Hermione added.

"I know you and Severus were considering taking the kids home next weekend, to get out of the castle", Albus said, turning to Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Why don't all of you just take this week off. Go home for the week, have some family time. I will get Abby's assignments to her and I can find someone to fill yours and Severus' classes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Severus hasn't been with it for the last couple of days and I know this has taken a toll on him. I think all of you need and deserve a rest. Harry will help you get Severus back to the house."

"Wait, Granddad", Abby said, cutting into the conversation.

"What is it, love?"

"Who was on the Astronomy tower?"

"Well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but half the school already knows. It was Carry Higgs who was on the tower."

* * *

Hermione laid in bed, listening to Severus' soft snores and watching as the worry lines slowly etched out of his forehead. Severus had a major melt down, she was glad Albus had given them all a week off. They could use the time to recuperate as a family and with Abby understanding now what Severus was going through, Hermione was sure things would start getting back on track. Hermione glanced down at Abby, she couldn't tell if Abby was asleep or not. The light snores coming from the other side of the room indicated that Addison was still asleep. Hermione took a deep breath and then made a face. The house had that 'not lived in' smell, she would have to open the windows and fix that tomorrow.

Hermione was brought out of thought by movement on the bed. Abby was shuffling the blankets and starting to get up, Her arms and upper body reached over Hermione. Abby started to lift herself off the bed.

"Where are you going", Hermione said, grabbing Abby's arm a little too quickly. Abby's arm gave out and she slipped over Hermione and fell onto the floor.

The only thing that could be heard was Abby's giggling.

"Are you alright?!" Hermione whispered.

"Yes", Abby replied, still giggling heavily. She was laying on her back on the floor. Hermione couldn't help but start giggling too.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starving, I never actually got to eat dinner."

"That's right. But, I don't think there is any food in the house. Remember we cleaned out the kitchen before we went back to Hogwarts."

"Awww", Abby said, clearly disappointed.

"Summons Libby, I'm sure she can get you something."

"Do you think she can order me a pizza and some M&M's?"

Hermione laughed, "I don't know. But Pizza sounds awfully good right now."

"I know! I'll be right back, I'm going to go in the hallway and summons Libby so I don't wake anyone up."

After Abby talked Libby into finding her Pizza and M&M's, she went back into Severus' and Hermione's bed room and got back on the middle of the bed. She leaned her back against Severus' side and watched him sleep for a moment.

"Do you think dad will be ok?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yes, he was just overly stressed. Just the thought alone of that possibly being you on the Astronomy tower would have thrown him over the edge, but with everything else going on, it made him break down. A good nights sleep should do him good."

"I hope so."

"He'll be fine. The thing he's most concerned about is your safety, and your perfectly safe so he will be fine. Your dad just needed a break from things I think. He told me you two had a conversation early?"

"Yes", Abby nodded. "It was on the Astronomy tower. It was actually a good conversation, it helped me. Dad didn't yell or anything, he was really calm. I think that helped the most."

"Your dad just wants you to be alright. So, what's this odd magic book we have heard about?"

Abby grinned, "Well, the book may or may not be dark magic. I got if from granddads office, but he doesn't know I have it. I needed to find information on new magic I have some how acquired."

"Why didn't you just say something?" Hermione propped herself up onto her elbow, she was very interested.

"It started surfacing when you and dad were fighting a lot and then you moved out. I didn't want to put anymore stress on anyone. I was going to go to granddad, but he made me angry and I didn't want to speak with him. So, I stole the book from his office."

Hermione smirked, that sounded like something Severus would do. "So, what new ability do you have. Can you describe it."

"Well, it's hard to describe really. It's sorta like the other power Talon gave me. The one where I touch someone and it makes them calm if they are overly upset. But, it's completely different too. It has nothing to do with calming anyone down."

"I'm confused", Hermione said, not quite processing what Abby said.

"Well, I can show you."

"Alright."

"Think of something, but make it something I don't know about. It will be more believable that way."

"Ok."

"You're ready?"

Hermione nodded. Abby grabbed Hermione's face gently, but nothing happened. Abby sat on the bed with a neutral look on her face. She was just staring off into space, almost like she was watching something.

"Abby?" Hermione said softly.

Abby giggled and looked at Hermione, "The summer after your first year at Hogwarts you had your first kiss. It was Harry, you were sitting on a swing in your backyard."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gods! How did you do that!"

"Shhh", Abby said, she was still giggling. "I don't know, I just discovered I could do it one day. It actually scared me at first."

"How in the hell did you figure out you could do that?"

"Addison. There was one night you and dad were fighting and you had gotten really loud, but I think you two had forgotten to put up a silencing charm. So, I went into Addison's room to see if he had woken up. He was still sleeping when I went in there, I reached down and touched his face and I could see what he was dreaming. I was terrified, I didn't know what was going on. Then, the next day I had grabbed your arm and I could see you were thinking about the fight with dad. It was crazy I could actually see the parts of the fight you were thinking out."

"Wait until your dad finds out you can read minds", Hermione said grinning. "Is it something you can turn on and off or can you always read someones mind when you touch them?"

"I think I can turn it on and off, but I haven't quite gotten it all under control. Sometimes if I ignore the images they will stop."

A soft pop indicated that Libby had entered the room.

"Miss, I have your pizza and candies", Libby said quietly.

Abby crawled back over Hermione and thanked Libby as she accepted the food. Then, Abby got back on the bed and leaned up against Severus once more.

"That must have been a strong calming draught", Abby commented, as she opened up the pizza box. Her and Hermione started eating.

"Mmm hmm, it's the one we give you sometimes", Hermione stated. "So, is that the only other new magical ability you have picked up?"

"Yes, but I have learned some new spells from Uncle Draco."

"Like what?"

Abby picked up her wand and flicked it. The ceiling and wall disappeared, revealing the starry sky and the ocean.

"Wow, that's beautiful", Hermione said through a mouth full of Pizza.

"Yes, Uncle Draco said you taught him that spell, how to reveal what's outside if you are indoors."

Hermione nodded. "So, how are things with you and Matty?"

"Good. I should probably owl him in the morning and let him know I won't be in the castle for the rest of the week." Abby was opening up a pack of M&M's as she was talking. She pulled a little too hard and the M&M's went flying over the bed. Abby and Hermione started laughing.

"They are all over your dad." Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she started picking them up off of Severus. Severus made a face and groaned, then rolled to his side.

"He's laying on some of them", Abby said, giggling harder.

"We'll just have to get them in the morning when he wakes up. I don't want to move him and risk waking him up", Hermione replied.

Hermione and Abby finished eating and laid back on the bed. Abby laid in between Severus and Hermione, she cuddled into Severus' chest.

"Things will be different, now", Abby said tiredly, into Severus' chest.

"How so?" Hermione asked, equally as tired.

"I don't know, things just seem better."

* * *

Severus woke up to the sounds of squealing and giggling. The sleep haze slowly made it's way from his' brain and he could feel someone pressed into his chest. Peeking open his eyes, he saw Abby's face was buried into his chest and Addison was sitting with Hermione.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked softly, smiling at Severus.

"Really tired", Severus replied slowly.

"I gave you the purple calming potion, the one we give Abby a lot. So, it will take a few moments for it to wear off."

Severus nodded and looked down at the top of Abby's head. "Abby's ok." Hr wrapped his arms around her tightly and breathed in her scent.

"Yes love, she's safe and sound. Abby was right where she said she would be last night."

"Who was on the tower?"

"Carry Higgs."

"Oh, How did Abby respond to that?"

"Abby hasn't really said anything about it. We should probably dicuss it with her later, she almost didn't seem surprised when Albus told her it was Carry. But, Abby was actually in high spirits last night when we got here."

"Are we at the beach house?"

"Mmm hmm, Albus suggested we all take the week off. I thought it was a good idea, so we have an entire week to relax."

"That sounds wonderful." It was obvious in Severus' voice that the potion was wearing off. He didn't sound so groggy and he was starting to move around. "Why do I smell pizza?"

Hermione giggled, "Abby and I had a late night snack. She didn't get a chance to eat dinner last night so she ordered a pizza."

"Oh....What's on my arm", Severus said, as he slowly rolled Abby off of him and fully onto the bed. "Is that chocolate?"

Severus scrunched up his face and sat up, examining the smushed M&M's stuck to his arm. Abby started giggling, causing Severus' eyebrows to raise.

"I thought you were sleeping", Severus said. "So, Abigail, why do I have candy stuck to my arm?"

Abby giggled again, "I couldn't get my M&M's open and I yanked the bag to hard. They went flying everywhere and then you rolled over on them." Severus made a face and waved his hand, cleaning the M&M's off his body.

"I'm starving, is there any pizza left?"

"No", Abby replied.

"I swear, two of the skinniest women I know and you eat more then I do."

Hermione swatted Severus and he smirked.

"I guess someone will need to go to the store", Severus suggested.

"Yeah, there isn't any food in the house. And, someone will also need to go to Hogwarts and get a few things, we didn't have a chance to grab anything last night", Hermione added.

"Alright, why don't I take the kids and go to the store to pick up some food and a few things. You go grab our things from Hogwarts and then we will meet back here."

* * *

Hermione stepped through the fireplace, into hers and Severus' sitting room at Hogwarts. It didn't take long to gather their things, magic was such a great asset most of the time. She passed the calender and stopped, Hermione had this sense that she was forgetting to do something or she missed out on an appointment.

"_What could I have possibly missed?_" Hermione thought, looking over the calender. She hadn't given out any detentions, that would have been taken care of anyway. Addison and Abby both had doctors appointments next week, so that wasn't missed. Severus didn't haven't anything scheduled, so that wasn't it.

"_Maybe I'm just imagining things......_Oh my gods!" Hermione said the last part out loud. She stared at the calender for what seemed like an eternity. No, that couldn't be right.

Hermione dropped her things and took off running out of the chambers, heading toward Harry and Ginny's chambers. As soon as she got there, Hermione started pounding on the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home", Ginny asked, as she opened up her chamber door.

"Ginny!!! I'm late!!

"Late for what? Do you have a meeting or something?"

"No", Hermione hissed. "My period!"

-Review, please!! I'm not entirely sure how many more chapters there will be, but the end near. Which is sad for me, I starting writing this about a year ago. Review please, let me know what you think!!


	54. Chapter 54

Ginny stood wide eyed and mouth hung open, "You're Pregnant?!?!"

"Shut up! I don't know that for sure, My periods just late!"

"Who's pregnant?" Harry called from the couch, as Ginny escorted Hermione inside.

"Shut up, Harry! No one said I was pregnant!" Hermione said with a fierce glare. Harry grinned.

"Have you told Severus yet?" Harry asked, as he rocked Lily in his arms. James was asleep beside Harry on the couch, using Harry's leg as a pillow.

"No! I just realized the situation when I came back to get our things", Hermione replied in a hushed tone after seeing the sleeping children. "And I don't even know if I'm pregnant!"

Harry grinned and looked back down at his sleeping daughter.

"Would it really be so awful if you were pregnant?" Ginny asked as she enlarged one of the sitting chairs and sat down with Hermione.

"Well...No, but I'm not sure if this is right time to have another child. Addison isn't even a year old and half the time we can't tell if Abby has lost her marbles or not...."

Harry let out a loud laugh but quickly hushed his voice. "I can assure you Abby has all her marble, I had a most interesting conversation with her the other day about Page Summers. And, I'm positive Addison won't mind another little one running around, James loves helping Ginny and I with Lily."

"Harry's right", Ginny added.

"But, I don't know what Severus will think about this. This may be too much on him. Gods, I thought he going to fly off the deep end last night and that was after we found out Abby was alright."

"That's because he loves you and his children deeply", Ginny remarked. "If something happened to any of you it would kill him."

"I know, I'm just afraid he won't be happy about this. What if he doesn't want anymore children?"

"Really? Are you serious?" Harry asked, as if Hermione had asked the stupidest question ever. "We are talking about the man who if he comes in the same room as one of his children he is pawing all over them. Always hugging and cuddling them. I swear if I would have seen him pawing over Abby when we were students here I would have had a heart attack."

"Me too", Hermione said, grinning.

"Just talk him Hermione. Your right, you may not be pregnant. By the way, how late are you?"

Hermione sighed, "A couple of weeks."

Ginny grinned, "You should defiantly talk to Severus."

Hermione flooed back to the beach house thirty minutes later. She placed everyones things down on hers and Severus' bed and headed downstairs, assuming that was where Severus and the kids were. When she walked down the stairs and turned left she ran into a hard body.

"Oh!" Hermione squealed and started to fall backwards. Two strong arms grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright.

"My apologies, Hermione." Hermione looked up and saw Lucius smiling down at her.

Hermione smiled, "That's alright, Lucius. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Lucius insisted on coming over", Narcissa said, exiting the floo. "Draco came by and told us what happened at Hogwarts last night."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that upset Severus quite a bit", Hermione said, as she, Lucius, and Narcissa walked into the kitchen. Severus and Abby were putting some things away, Addison was sitting in his highchair playing with a few toys.

"I'm back, love. And we have visitors", Hermione said, as she walked toward Severus. By the time Severus turned around Abby had flung herself into Lucius' chest, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you godfather!" Abby said as she clung to Lucius. Addison starting kicking his legs and squealing, wanting to be held too.

"Oh, we wouldn't leave you out, love", Narcissa coed as she walked over and picked Addison up from his highchair. "Oh! Just look at your hair! You've got a head full of hair and it's starting to curl at the end!"

"Yes, his hair just started doing that", Hermione said happily, as she leaned into Severus' chest.

"You took longer then expected", Severus commented to Hermione.

"Yes, Well I stopped and had a chat with Ginny and Harry."

"Ah, I see."

"Sorry to barge in unexpected", Narcissa said. "But, once Lucius and I heard about what happened at Hogwarts last night we just had to come see how everyone was doing."

"We are alright now", Severus commented. "We just needed a little time to ourselves."

"Rightly deserved. I could only imagine how you felt. Lucius about had a heart attack when Draco told us what happened, but then Draco quickly informed us that it wasn't Abby on the Astronomy tower."

Abby glared up at Lucius, "You thought it was me too!"

"I'm sorry, my love. You worry us and I just had horrid thoughts running through my mind." Lucius tightened his grip on Abby and looked down at her lovingly. Abby glared but rested her head on Lucius' chest.

"How about you let us take the kids off your hands for a while?" Narcissa suggested as she coed at Addison. "We haven't gotten to spend much time with them and we would just love to take them shopping, we have to go to muggle London."

"I want to go shopping!" Abby said happily.

"Besides, it will give the two of you some alone time", Lucius said to Severus and Hermione.

Severus shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it."

"Neither do I", Hermione said.

"Great!" Narcissa said excitedly. "How about we bring them back after dinner?"

Severus smirked, "That's fine."

"Severus and the kids just brought back lunch so why don't we all eat and then you guys can be off", Hermione suggested.

Forty five minutes later, Severus and Hermione were cuddled on the couch. Lucius and Narcissa had just left with the children. Severus had his eyes closed and his breathing with starting to slow, Hermione was watching him.

"You are very calm today, you're about to fall asleep again", Hermione said with a small smile, as she trailed a finger over Severus' face.

Severus smiled, "It's the potion you gave me last night. This must be why Abby always seems very calm the next day after we give it to her. I'm very relaxed right now."

"Well, that's probably a good thing. I need to speak to you about something." Hermione was now chewing on her bottom lip and looking at Severus' worriedly.

Severus opened his eyes and gazed at Hermione, "What's wrong? Nothing happened to that Higgs girl, did it?"

"Oh, no. She's fine, Harry said Albus seemed to be getting through to her. Carry's parents decided that she will remain at Hogwarts."

"Oh, well, what is it then?" Severus tightened his arms around Hermione to reassure her and smiled. Hermione snuggled her head under Severus' chin, she wasn't sure she wanted to see his face when she told him what she had to say.

"Well, when I went to retrieve our things from Hogwarts, I realized something."

"Mmm hmm."

Hermione paused, she was actually scared to tell him. More scared then she was with Addison.

"What is it, love?" Severus coaxed softly.

"I'm late", she whispered.

"Late for what?" Hermione could hear the confusion in Severus' voice.

"My period."

"Ohh", Severus paused. "How late?"

"A couple weeks", Hermione replied, nervously.

It was silent for what seemed like eternity, but was actually only seconds. Hermione slowly pushed her head up and looked at Severus' face, his eyes were closed but he was grinning.

"Yyyou're not mad?" Hermione stuttered.

Severus snapped his eyes open and cocked an eyebrow. "You seriously thought I'd be angry?" Severus couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Hermione glared at him. "I wasn't sure, I thought it might upset you with everything going on. Besides, Addison is still a baby."

Severus tightened his arms around Hermione and kissed her temple. "Yes, Addison is still young, but that doesn't matter. Things are a little hectic at the moment, but I think they're going to calm down. Besides, we had Addison when all that horrible stuff happened with Abby last year and things are turning out alright. How could I be angry with you, I helped make this baby too. That is if you are pregnant, have you seen Poppy yet?"

Hermione sighed and snuggled into Severus, "I'm so glad I fell in love with you Severus, you're amazing."

"I know." Hermione grinned at Severus' remark.

"No, I haven't seen Poppy yet. I just did realize I was late when I went back to our chambers."

"Well, perhaps we should go see her now? We need to find out soon and this will be our only time alone until we go back to the castle next week."

"Yes, I agree. Lets go see what Poppy thinks."

Fifteen minutes later found Hermione in a gown on one of the Hogwarts infirmary beds. Severus sat on the bed beside her, gently holding her hand and talking to her.

"I'm nervous", Hermione said anxiously.

"Calm down, love. No matter what, everything will be fine. I'm rather excited now, I hope it's another boy." Severus was still grinning, he hadn't stopped since Hermione told him.

Hermione smiled at him. Poppy walked in through the curtain and shut it behind her.

"So, you think you're brewing another little Snape? Hmm?" Poppy said cheerfully, as she ran her wand over Hermione's stomach.

"Yes, we think that it's a possibility. I'm a couple of weeks late on my period."

"Ah, I see", Poppy said and then remained quiet, concentrating on her work. Poppy made a face and tilted her head slightly.

"What! What's wrong!" Hermione said anxiously, noticing Poppy's expression.

Severus rubbed Hermione's face and took her hand, then turned his head toward Poppy, "Is everything alright."

Poppy smiled, "Mmm hmm, would you like to see the image? I can project it like a sonogram."

"I am pregnant?!" Hermione asked, excitement ringing through her voice.

"Defiantly", Poppy said with a soft smile.

Severus grinned and Hermione threw her hand over her mouth, covering her grin.

"Show us the sonogram then", Severus said, politely.

Poppy smiled and waved her wand, projecting the image above Hermione's stomach.

"This tiny little thing right here is your baby, you are a month a long", Poppy said.

"Oh Severus, look. It's so small."

"This little thing right here is your baby", Poppy said, pointing in the air again, grinning widely.

Severus gave her a strange look, "Are you alright Poppy? You already told us that."

"I don't think you two understand." Poppy pointed to a small fetus, "This is your baby." She pointed over to the left a little more, "AND this is your baby."

Severus' mouth dropped open.

"What?!?!?!" Hermione sat bolt up right on the bed and the picture vanished.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" Poppy said, giddily.

"Holy Shit!" Severus almost yelled and grinned even wider then before. He pulled Hermione into his arms and held her tightly.

"Oh my gods, Severus. I didn't even think about there being more then one!" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I will leave you two alone", Poppy said.

"Wait, can you tell the sex yet?" Severus asked.

"Come back next Monday and I should be able to tell the sex of your little ones."

* * *

Hermione sat in between Severus' legs, Severus was leaned up against the couch. They had just gotten done eating dinner and were waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to bring the kids back.

"Gods Severus, I still can't believe it. Twins....", Hermione said in a daze.

"I know, this should be interesting. Two at once", Severus said with a grin.

"We should probably tell Abby before we tell anyone else."

"I agree. Would you like to tell her tonight or do you want to wait?"

"Tonight would be fine."

The floo light up and Narcissa and Lucius stepped out. Narcissa was carrying Addison, he was sound asleep. Lucius had Abby cradled in his arms, she was also asleep.

"Did you drug them", Severus asked, smirking.

"Of course not. Abby was demonstrating her new found powers and after about an hour of reading my mind she was wore out. Addison fell asleep about twenty minutes ago."

"He normally does fall asleep around eight", Hermione said happily.

Severus and Hermione both stood up, Severus took Abby from Lucius and Hermione took Addison from Narcissa.

"What are you two so happy about?" Lucius asked as he noticed Severus and Hermione were nearly glowing.

"We need a reason to be happy?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Lucius eyed him, "I won't probe you about it now, but I can tell something is up."

Narcissa looked them over, "Yes, I agree with Lucius."

Hermione buried her face in Addison's hair to hide her smile. Severus just cocked an eyebrow at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mmm hmm. We will be back before the weeks over to spend sometime with the children", Lucius said with a suspicious look, as him and Narcissa stepped into the floo. "Good night."

"I suppose we should tell Abby tomorrow. We should probably invite our enormous family over for dinner one day and let everyone know the news", Severus said in mock annoyance.

Hermione grinned and nodded, "Lets get the kids to bed. I think the four of us should have the day to ourselves tomorrow."

"Agreed."

* * *

Severus laid on his stomach, across a white sheet. Hermione was laying beside him, they were watching Addison play. Addison was sitting in between the two and digging his hand into the sand. Severus looked up as the cool breeze whipped across his face, he saw Abby sitting on her surfboard in the water.

"I don't know how Abby can be out there for so long, that water has to be freezing", Hermione said lazily.

"It is, but she's using the same warming charm out there that we are using", Severus responded. "Abby would stay out there all day if I would let her. Besides, she'll be worn out and won't have any problems sleeping tonight."

"I don't know. I think it's going to depend on how she responds to hearing I'm pregnant with twins."

"Abby will be excited. You saw how she was when you were expecting Addison."

"I hope so. Abby's seemed so happy since we arrived the other day, I don't want to bring her mood down."

"Don't worry love. Things always have a way of working itself out. Here she comes, lets go inside and get situated and then we will tell her when we are getting ready for dinner."

"Ok", Hermione said grinning.

* * *

"I thought we were eating here for dinner", Abby said, as she walked into the sitting room.

"Change of plans, we are celebrating, so all of us are going to muggle London", Severus responded from the couch. He was sitting next to Hermione, who was holding Addison.

"What exactly are we celebrating? That I wasn't the one trying to off myself on the Astronomy tower? Or that you had a mental breakdown?" Abby grinned as she said the last two sentences. Hermione snorted.

Severus tried to glare and hold his smirk back. "I seriously hope your siblings are all boys, because you're a giant pain in my ass."

Abby grinned, "You already said Addison is starting to act just like me...Siblings, huh? When are you two planning on having more."

Severus could hear that Abby wasn't grasping what he was trying to tell her.

"Dad, can we leave? I'm starving."

"Sure, we can go", Severus said as he stood and helped Hermione stand, then smirked. "And, your siblings should be here in about eight months."

Abby's head snapped to Severus. "What!?!?!" She then looked at Hermione, "You're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. Abby squealed and ran over to Severus and Hermione, throwing her arms around them. Addison whined, because he was getting smushed.

"Oh, oh!! Do you know what it is yet!" Abby asked, excitedly.

"A baby", Severus responded.

"Shut up!" Abby said as she glared at Severus.

"Poppy can't tell until Monday what the sex is", Hermione responded, now smiling widely.

"Can I go when you find out?!"

"Of course."

"Love, there is something else we need to tell you", Severus said.

"What?"

"Well, there's not just one baby.....It's twins."

Severus winced and covered his ears when Abby let out a high pitched squeal and crushed Hermione and Addison in another hug. Addison whined and reached for Severus, to save him from being smushed, again. Severus laughed and took Addison into his arms.

* * *

Severus watched as Hermione and the kids slept on his bed. Severus was laying on his side of the bed, Hermione or her side, and Abby and Addison were in between them.

"How long have you two known Hermione was pregnant?" Abby whispered.

"I thought you were asleep", Severus responded quietly.

"I was for a little while. How long?"

"We just found out yesterday. You were the first person we told. Well, the Potters are under the assumption that Hermione is pregnant, but we haven't confirmed it yet. We are going to have a family dinner at the end of the week and we will tell everyone then."

"You better enlarge the dinning room."

Severus smirked, "I know. Abby, since you're awake, I need to ask you about something. Your grandfather is under the impression that you know more about Carry Higgs then you have let on. I think I would have to agree, you two have seemed civil toward each other."

"Well, I do know something. And, you know it too, you just don't realize it", Abby replied as she moved closer to Severus and rested her head on his arm.

"What's that?"

"Well, I know you know that I've been brewing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, you just couldn't prove it. I over heard some of the professor's discussing it one morning in the hallway. I also heard that they found the box of razors as well. But, those weren't mine."

"I know. After we found those things in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, you had an appointment with Healer Bronson. He checked you for signs that you were hurting yourself."

"I thought thats what he was doing. I was actually hoping you would confront me about it, but you never did. I wanted to tell you, but I promised Carry I wouldn't, those razors belonged to her."

Severus sighed, "I was afraid to confront you, I didn't want to send you over the edge if they were yours. So, I just kept a closer eye on you. How did you discover they were Carry's?"

"One night, after quidditch practice, I was brewing in the bathroom alone. I had only been in the bathroom a few moments when I heard someone crying. When I opened the stall door I saw Carry sitting on the floor and blood was all over her arms, she was cutting herself. She was angry at first but I started talking to her and helped her heal her wounds. I told her I wouldn't tell on her for cutting if she wouldn't tell on me for brewing my potions. I actually didn't care if she told on me, it's just, I know what it's like to be an outcast and I didn't want her to feel like that. Besides, her sister is still in St. Mungo's and Carry still sorta blames me for that. Carry started coming in with me while I brewed, she did stop cutting, I was actually teaching her some things about brewing. I didn't realize she was that depressed or I would have said something to someone."

"It's alright", Severus said softly, kissing the top of Abby's head. "You did what you thought was best for the situation and everything is alright now. I'm sure Carry was in need of a friend. You have to remember, love, that Dorea Higgs mental breakdown is not your fault."

"I know. Do you think Carry's alright?"

"Your grandfather said she's doing much better. Her parents are going to let her stay at Hogwarts as long as she speaks to someone once a week, to help her along."

"Oh, well that's good", Abby added tiredly.

"It is. I think it would be good for you too, talking to someone."

Abby groaned, "I'm talking to you, isn't that enough."

Severus smirked, "As long as you don't shut me out, again."

"Fine, but I get to skip Muggle studies to speak with you."

"You're pushing it", Severus said grinning.

-Review, please!! So, there may only be one more chapter and a epilogue or two more chapters and an epilogue....I haven't decided yet. I'm sad to see this story end though, I just don't want it to drag out. I received some exciting news over the weekend. I was accepted to graduate school at Middlesex University, in London!! I'm from the United States, so that's kind of crazy for me! I'm pretty sure I'm going, I just have to get a student visa, which is a pain in the ass!


	55. Chapter 55

Severus and Hermione laid on opposite ends of the couch with their legs intertwined in the middle, both had a book in hand. Abby was laying on her back on the floor, looking at a magazine and Addison was siting up against her side, chewing on a toy. He was letting out squeals and gurgling as he chewed. They were still enjoying their week off from Hogwarts.

Talon flew into the room, squawking. He landed on Abby's head and started bouncing up and down. Abby and Addison started giggling.

"Abby, feed that bird a treat and shut him up", Severus said lazily.

"I think he has a letter", Hermione commented, looking up from her book.

Abby grabbed the letter gently and opened it. Talon hopped off Abby's head and started dancing in front of Addison, making him giggle even more.

"Who's it from", Severus asked, putting his book on his chest.

"My friends, Andrew and Aiden. They want to if I can come have dinner and hang out with them at their University tonight. Can I go?"

"I don't have a problem with that. But, if you're back here any later then eleven I will come looking for you."

"Ok." Abby got and started to head upstairs to get ready.

"Oh, and Abigail", Severus said, stopping Abby in her tracks. "Stay out of trouble."

Abby grinned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Severus set his book on the floor and changed his position, crawling toward the other end of couch and laying on Hermione. Hermione moved her book from her face and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We are going to have the house to ourselves tonight", Severus said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not quite", Hermione said as she smiled and pointed at Addison, who was playing with Talon on the floor.

"He'll be asleep by eight. That gives us three hours."

"You hope he will be asleep by eight", Hermione said with a grin. "You know what would be lovely?"

"What's that?"

"If you would go find me a piece of pizza and some pickles."

Severus' scrunched up his face and got up. "Cravings starting already?"

"Apparently."

Eight O'clock rolled around, Severus, Hermione, and Addison were cuddled on the couch. Hermione was fast asleep and Addison was wide awake, grabbing at Severus' face.

"You're suppose to be asleep, not your mother", Severus said to Addison.

The floo lit up and Matty's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Severus, is Abby awake?" Matty asked politely.

"Actually, she isn't here at the moment."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Visiting her friends, Andrew and Aiden, at their University."

"Oh."

"I will tell her you flooed."

"Alright, thanks", Matty said, and then disappeared into the fireplace.

"Hermione", Severus whispered.

Hermione grunted.

"Come on, love", Severus whined. "It's our last night at the house."

Hermione grunted again and then rolled into Severus and Addison. Addison squealed angrily and swatted at Hermione.

"My thought's exactly." Severus sighed and then got up, taking Addison to bed. Then coming back to get Hermione.

At eleven o'clock, Abby popped her head into Severus and Hermione's bedroom, letting Severus know she was home.

"Matty flooed here for you", Severus told Abby.

"Ok, I'll just talk to him tomorrow since it's late. Good night, dad."

"Good night, love."

"What time is it", Hermione said sleepily from beside Severus.

"Eleven", Severus replied, as he ran his hand through Hermione's hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's alright, you're pregnant, it happens."

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Addison is, Abby just went to bed."

"Well, I'm sure a good locking and silencing charm will do the trick", Hermione said with a grin, grabbing for her wand and flicking it.

* * *

Severus groaned as they stepped through the floo, into their sitting room at Hogwarts. "I wish it was summer already."

Hermione grinned, "Just think, Christmas is only two months away. Besides, the Halloween ball is in a couple days, aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled", Severus said sarcastically, making Hermione giggle.

"I'm going to go find Matty. I'll be at dinner."

"Ok, love", Severus responded.

The floo turned green and Eileen stepped through.

"I thought you guys might be back", Eileen said, almost giddy.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I need to do some things in my lab."

"Go, go. I want to speak with Hermione. I'm so excited for these babies!" Eileen almost squealed, as she walked over to Hermione and Addison.

"I know, me too. I'm nervous though, there will be two babies and Addison is still young", Hermione responded.

"Oh, everything will be fine! You still have eight months left and besides everyone is here to help you and Severus."

"I know, I know. Everything will turn out fine, I'm just scared."

Two hours later, Severus returned the chambers. The Potters, Ron, Draco, Albus, and Eileen were now in the sitting room.

"Having a party?" Severus asked with a smile, as he sat down with Hermione.

"We're just having a chat", Hermione said as she cuddled into his side.

"Severus, I had a thought", Albus interrupted.

Severus rolled his eyes, making everyone grin.

"Abby's little bonfire the other week gave me an idea. In two days, I would like to have a large bonfire that includes the whole school. I think it will help bring all the students and staff closer together."

"I think it sounds like fun", Hermione commented.

"I will be inviting all the staff and their families that are in the castle", Albus added.

"Alright, that could be a good idea", Severus said.

Addison let out a squeal, getting everyones attention.

"I think Addison likes the idea, too", Ginny said smiling.

Addison squealed again.

"What's the matter, love", Hermione said from Severus' side.

"I'll get him", Severus said, as he reached down and picked Addison up.

"Ma ma", Addison said softly, as he reached for Hermione.

The entire room went silent, everyone was starring in Addison's direction. Addison was still in Severus' arm, he had stopped moving when Addison spoke.

"Did he just speak", Hermione said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Apparently, he wants you", Severus said grinning, handing Addison to Hermione. Addison wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Oh! This is just such a wonderful week", Eileen said giddily. "I'm getting two more grand babies and Addison said his first word!"

"Abby's going to be mad she missed his first word", Draco said, smiling.

A knock sounded on the door.

"I will get that", Albus said, as he saw Severus standing up.

Albus opened the door and saw Shelly McCloud, Abby's ex-best friend, standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Ms. McCloud, how can I help you?" Albus said, softly.

"Er, hello sir. Is Professor Snape here or maybe Professor Granger?"

"Is there something you need, Ms. McCloud?" Severus asked as he approached the door.

"Er, well, you may want to go get Abby. She's probably about to hex Matty Pierson and Jordan Chambers into oblivion."

"Really? Matty?" Severus responded, not sure whether to believe Shelly.

"Yes, they were arguing in Gryffindor Tower and then Jordan jumped into their conversation. Abby seems very angry."

"Alright, thank you Ms. McCloud", Severus said and then turned back to the sitting room. "Potter I need your assistance for a moment. I need you to floo us to the Gryffindor common room."

"Ok, but why?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Abby is arguing with Matty and Jordan, if I don't go get her she will probably use an unforgivable on them."

"Abby's fighting with Matty?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I'm told. Harry and I will go get her and we will bring her back here and find out what's going on."

Severus and Harry stepped into the floo, then exiting into Gryffindor tower moments later.

"Shut up, you idiot! I've been waiting for an excuse to hex your stupid ass", Abby seethed, pointing her wand at Jordan.

"What have I ever done to you!" Jordan yelled at Abby, receiving a scowl from her and Matty.

"What! What! Are you kidding!" Abby yelled, stepping closer to Jordan. "You were a horrible friend, let alone a terrible boyfriend! Accusing me of sleeping with that idiot Graham Greyback!"

"Abby", Matty said softly, but obviously angry.

"You shut up, too! You're just as much of an idiot as he is, right now!"

"I never accused you of sleeping with anyone! I just said I didn't like you alone with two other men!"

"They have been my friends since I was eleven!"

Severus slowly walked up behind Abby, once he came into Matty and Jordan's view, the boys went silent. Severus wrapped one hand around Abby's wand hand and took his other arm and pulled Abby to his chest, as he lowered her wand. Abby glanced back at Severus and glared at him.

"What's going on?" Severus asked calmly, but sternly.

"These two idiots want me to hex their balls off!" Abby seethed to Severus, who couldn't help but grin.

"Potter, talk to these two? I'm going to take Abby back to my chambers before she makes these two incapable of producing children later on in life."

Harry grinned and nodded.

Severus held onto Abby and flooed back to his chambers, where everyone was still waiting.

"You should have let me hex those idiots!" Abby said scowling, as Severus guided her to the couch.

"As enjoyable as I would have found that, I don't think they would have appreciated it. And, I'd venture to say you would have regretted that later."

"Like hell I would have!"

Severus laughed and sat with her on the couch, next to Hermione. Talon flew in from Abby's bedroom and landed on Abby's shoulder, nudging her cheek. Abby closed her eyes, letting the feeling of ease wash over her.

"Better now?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I was just angry", Abby responded, leaning into Severus' side.

"Why in the world were you arguing with Matty?" Hermione asked.

Abby scowled, "Because he's angry that I went and visited Andrew and Aiden by myself."

"Oh, I see."

"Boys are so stupid! Like I'd actually cheat on Matty and with two of my best friends!"

"Get use to it love, men don't grow out of jealousy."

"Hey! That's not true!" Ron pipped up.

"I agree!" Draco added.

"Which is why you two are still single", Harry said grinning, walking through the floo.

"I agree with Potter", Severus said with a smirk.

"Your grandmum's right, love" Hermione said. "Don't worry, Matty will come to his senses. Men just tend to get very protective, it gets worse when you get married. You've seen how your dad acts sometimes."

Severus cocked an eyebrow before he spoke, making everyone in the room grin. "I'm sure you and Matty will be fine, you both just need some time to cool down."

"Yes, I know we will be ok. Matty was just being an idiot. I mean, Aiden is even engaged to get married."

"That was the one you dated, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Andrew is sort of seeing somebody. He still feels weird about dating people, him and Megan were suppose to get married."

"Did you tell Matty that?" Severus asked, stroking Abby's hair.

"No, he didn't give me a chance."

"Here love", Eileen said, handing Abby some chocolate. "It will help."

"So Potter, what did the Matty and Mr. Chambers have to say?" Severus asked Harry.

"Not too much. I had to stop Matty from attacking Jordan, he wasn't too pleased with the way Jordan spoke to Abby. I sent Matty to Remus, so he could cool down away from Gryffindor tower."

Severus nodded.

Severus looked over at Abby, she was watching Addison sleep, who was still being held by Hermione.

"You missed Addison's first word", Severus said softly.

"Oh man! What did he say?" Abby asked.

"Ma ma", Hermione responded with a smile. Abby smiled and leaned into Severus.

"Dad, what was my first word?"

"Please, do you really have to ask", Eileen said smirking. "Da da, of course."

"Yes, and your second word was 'No!'. Defiant even as a baby.." Severus said, smiling

Abby giggled.

* * *

Severus strolled the corridor the next day. He had a free period from classes and since it was only his first day back from his week off, he was feeling rather anxious to get out of the castle. As he exited the dungeons, he passed the Muggle studies classroom and heard Abby's voice. Which was odd, she was suppose to be in Charms with Hermione right now. Severus peered into the classroom.

"Professor Summers, I really don't want to fight with you. I'm late for my next class, I really need to be going", Abby said, gathering her things.

"You still haven't figured out who I am yet, have you?" Professor Summers said, she was standing not to far from Abby.

"No, I don't believe I knew you before our encounter the night before my fathers wedding."

"Ahh, yes. I was actually surprised you hadn't recognized me that night. You probably suppressed that memory, since when I saw you, you were getting the shit beat out of you."

"Wwwhat", Abby stuttered.

"You heard me", Professor Summers said with an evil smirk.

Severus stood still by the classroom door, he knew if he interrupted Page, she wouldn't reveal who she was.

"I thought maybe when I was trying to seduce your father, that would bring back your memories. But obviously, I misjudged that. Your father wouldn't take to my advances, so I knew I wasn't going to be able to get to you that way."

"You were trying to sleep with my dad, to get to me?" Abby asked, completely confused.

"Yes. You got the love of my life killed."

"What are you talking about?!" Abby was scared and becoming angry.

"Fenrir Greyback! You idiot!"

"What? Bbbut, he was in Azkaban before he broke out and kidnapped me. Then, he was killed. How could you have been in love with him."

"You're such a child! I was Fenrir's mistress before he was sentenced to Azkaban. I visited him every week before he broke out. It was I, and Graham, who helped him break out. I met you at the Greyback's house, you were unconscious for the most part. But, I did speak to you a few times. I guess you were just to far gone to remember it", Professors Summers spat and then whipped out her wand. "We were suppose to marry after he killed you and his wife. But, you fucked that up!"

Abby had been slowing backing away as Professors Summers spoke.

"Stop moving! I know you can use wandless magic, I will take care if that now!" Page spat and then yelled the spell that caused the fogging in Abby's brain. Abby immediately freaked out, it was used so many times by the Greyback's, she would probably never get use to it. Abby fell on the floor in fetal position and started crying.

The next thing Page knew, she was bond to the wall and her wand was in Severus' hand. Severus flicked his wand, releasing the spell from Abby. Abby tried to get up quickly but stumbled, Severus caught her.

"No! Leave me alone!" Abby said through her tears.

"Love, it's me", Severus said softly. Abby looked up and launched herself into his chest. "It's alright, baby", Severus coed as he wrapped his cloak around Abby.

"Aw isn't that just disgustingly sweet", Page spat.

"You shut up! You're lucky I don't kill you myself", Severus spat raising his wand at Page, sending a mute charm her way. Severus pulled Abby to the floo, flooing himself and Abby to Albus' office.

* * *

The bonfire had turned out to be a large success. All the students were getting along and appeared to be having a wonderful time. Severus and Hermione were sitting with their kids, the Potters, Ron, Draco, the Malfoys, and Eileen.

"Where is Albus?" Severus asked Eileen.

"Squaring things away with Ministry officials about Page Summers."

"Is she going to Azkaban", Abby asked, rolling her head on Severus' leg, to face Eileen. Abby was laying across the grass, using Severus' leg as a pillow.

"Mmm hmm. Her main charge is helping Fenrir escape from Azkaban. Then she is also charged with stalking and trying to harm a minor", Eileen responded.

"Oh, well that sounds about right." After Severus had calmed Abby down after her encounter with Page, she was fine. The thing that upset Abby the most was the Fogging charm. Abby was starting to adjust very well to everything.

"Who is going to teach Muggle Studies now?" Abby asked.

"I am", Lucius responded.

"Really!! Wait, do you know anything about muggles?" Everyone laughed.

"Yes, Abigail. I know quite a bit", Lucius said, smiling

"Here comes Matty, Abby", Hermione said.

"Yes, I guess it's about time I stopped ignoring him", Abby said with a grin.

"Erm, Abby, can I speak with you?" Matty said nervously, with his hands behind his back.

"Alright", Abby said getting up.

Severus stopped Abby before she fully got up and whispered into her ear, "Don't hex any part of him that you may find useful later."

Abby snorted and smiled at Severus, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, Severus, Matty's giving Abby a flower", Hermione commented, as she watched the two walk away from everyone.

"I'd imagine he's going to be apart of our family forever", Severus said, sighing.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"No, I never thought I'd have such a large and wonderful family. Or did I ever think I'd be this happy", Severus smiled at Hermione and then leaned over and kissed her.

Addison reached up and grabbed Severus' nose, "Ma ma!"

Severus scowled, "I'm da da!"

* * *

Eight Months later

"Severus!" Hermione whispered, looking down at her newly born twins she held in her arms.

"They're beautiful", Severus breathed.

"Go get Abby and Addison, I want them to be the first to see their brother and sister."

Severus walked into the waiting room and everyone went silent.

"Well?!" Eileen asked, jumping from her set.

"We have a set of healthy twins, one boy, one girl. Where are Abby and Addison?" Severus said.

"We're here dad", Abby called, as she walked over from the window, with Addison in her arms.

"Come, Hermione wants you and Addison to be the first to see them and be there when we name them", Severus said, wrapping his arm around Abby and guiding her and Addison into the infirmary.

"Can I hold one?" Abby asked, as she sat Addison on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Of course", Hermione said handing the little girl to Severus, who then handed her to Abby.

"Oh, she's so cute! She has dad's hair", Abby commented happily.

"Yes, I think our son has unfortunately inherited my hair", Hermione said smiling.

"Just thank gods none of them acquired my nose!" Severus said with a grin.

"I like you're nose Severus", Hermione told him.

"What did you name them?" Abby asked.

"Baby!" Addison squealed, making Abby giggle.

"Not quite", Severus said as he picked up Addison and gave him a kiss.

"We are going to name him, Seth Albus Snape", Hermione said, gesturing to her son in her arms.

"And we are going to name her, Marissa Jane Snape", Severus said, smiling at Abby and Marissa.

"Oh! I'm just so happy", Abby said, grinning.

"Yes, I think we all are", Severus said, smiling down at his family.

-Review please. Well, I cannot believe it, that's the last chapter! But, I will post an epilogue in a few days. Someone had commented that I should write a sequel about when the younger children are at Hogwarts and I think I might do that. BUT, I have another story idea that I have been thinking about, pretty much since I started writing this story. So, I'm going to write that story first. Which I should start posting in a few weeks. I should have the epilogue up soon!


	56. Epilogue

_Ten years later._

"Abby! Abby!" Addison said excitedly, as he barreled into the kitchen.

"Hmm", Abby responded, as she sat at the table and sipped her tea.

"Dad has fallen asleep!"

Abby grinned and stood up quickly from the table, following Addison upstairs, to Severus and Hermione's library.

Abby was now twenty six years old. After graduating from Hogwarts, Abby took over the position as seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. Matty also played for the Holyhead Harpies, as a beater. Two years after that, her and Matty married. Hermione was sure Severus was going to have a break down, because Abby still remained living with them at that point.

Severus relaxed, once Abby discussed with Severus her plan for the beach house. Abby wanted to remain living in the beach house, once her and Matty married. Abby suggested enlarging the inside, but making the outside appear the same, for any muggles that passed by. Severus jumped on ship with the idea and now the beach house was as large as Snape Manor.

Abby played for the Holyhead harpies until she was 23, she resigned from playing because she had become pregnant with hers and Matty's first child, Isabelle Hermione Pierson. Interesting enough, Hermione was also pregnant at the same time with, Ethan Lucius Snape. Abby, then, apprenticed with her father, getting her Potions masters in two years. Abby was now the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts. Albus had stepped down as Headmaster, claiming his retirement. Severus was appointed to Headmaster of the school.

"Abby, hurry!" Seth exclaimed, quietly. Him and his twin sister, Marissa, were stationed outside the library, watching Severus' closely.

"You didn't tell me Isabelle and Ethan were with him!" Abby said quietly.

"So", Marissa said.

"Dad's using them for protection, he doesn't think we will do anything if they're laying down with him."

"Well, let's go get them out of the way", Addison suggested.

"That could wake dad up. Are you sure dad's asleep", Abby asked.

"Just look at him, he would have called us out by now", Seth said.

"Not necessarily, he might have something planned", Abby suggested.

"He would have done it by now", Marissa argued.

"You four would be horrible at planning a sneak attack on anyone!" Severus said from the couch he was laying on.

"I told you!" Abby said grinning, as the three younger ones barreled over her to get out of the room.

"Be careful! Your sisters pregnant!" Severus yelled, scowling.

"Mummy", Isabelle said softly, reaching for Abby. Abby picked her up and cuddled Isabelle to her chest.

"Sit down", Severus said, as he sat up, shifting Ethan so he was cradled in his arms. "Why are you still playing silly games with your brothers and sister, your pregnant, you should be resting."

"Gods, you sound like Matty", Abby said grinning, as she sat down on the couch. "I'm only 2 months pregnant. Besides, Addison only has a few weeks before he starts his first year at Hogwarts. Seth and Marissa aren't going to know what to do without him. I just thought it'd be nice for us all to do stuff together."

"Everyone will be in the damn castle! Almost our entire family lives there during the school year."

Abby grinned.

"Did you get attacked again, love?" Hermione asked smiling, as she walked into the library. "I saw Seth, Marissa, and Addison running down the hallway in a fit of giggles."

"They attempted too, you're suggestion didn't work. They were just going to lure the little ones away before they attacked me."

Hermione grinned and sat next to Severus. She traced her finger along Ethan's sleeping face and kissed his head.

"Daddy!" Isabelle said, now wide awake. She crawled out of Abby's lap and ran toward Matty, who had just walked into the library.

"There's my girl", Matty said happily, as he reached down and scooped up Isabelle, bringing her to his chest.

"How was practice?" Abby asked Matty, as he sat down next to her and kissed her temple.

"The usual. How are you and Matthew Severus doing? Taking it easy I hope." Matty said, as he caressed Abby's stomach.

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled, "We are doing just fine."

"Come, you should take a nap", Matty said, as he pulled Abby off of the couch.

"Gods! I don't know who's worse, you or dad!" Abby said smiling, and following her husband and daughter out of the library.

"We should probably get up and make sure the rest of our children aren't up to anything", Hermione said as she cuddled into Severus.

"I'm sure they are", Severus replied, smiling and kissing Hermione's head.

"I can only imagine what this year is going to be like, with Addison attending Hogwarts."

"Yes, I imagine him, Lily, and James are going to get into loads of trouble."

"Just imagine next year with Seth and Marissa. Gods Severus, we aren't going to have a break for a while. More Potters will follow the next year, and then Draco's and Ron's children will follow the year after that."

Severus just groaned and buried his head into Hermione's hair.

-Review please! What do you think of everything? PLEASE let me know. There will most defiantly be a sequel, it will just be awhile because I have another Severus/Hermione fanfic I would like to write first. Please Review!


End file.
